


So Much for No Strings Attached

by PottersoftheFuture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 62
Words: 261,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersoftheFuture/pseuds/PottersoftheFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fit of passion Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy have a one night stand. What will it lead to? What secrets will be discovered? And will they both be able to admit to their feelings. Can this couple survive both their enemies and their families?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex, Stress & Lies

**Chapter 1**

**Sex, Stress and Lies**

Harry hated his life he had long since decided. Or maybe it was God who hated him. What had he done to deserve such a crappy life? Right from the start! Why had his name had to come out of that damn Goblet anyway? Whatever Dumbledore had said about being a champion bringing honour and glory to their schools and houses Harry felt it was nothing more than a headache.

 

Harry hadn't wanted to be a champion before then. He attracted enough trouble without going hunting for trouble. But everyone seemed to think he was a fame junky or something. This included one of his best friends, Ron who currently wasn't talking to him because of this whole mess. The Hufflepuffs were angry with him for stealing their one chance of glory. The Ravenclaws had sided with the Hufflepuff over him. The Slytherins were being well Slytherins! Harry was so glad he had convinced the Sorting Hat not to place him in the House of Snakes where he so did not belong if their constant remarks were anything to go by. Snape was being more awful than usual. And that was saying something!

 

Didn't anyone realise he hadn't asked for this!

 

The Gryffindors were hero worshipping him he thought with a shudder. He personally preferred Snape's reaction than the constant hero worshipping. He had taken to hiding in the library from the Gryffindors and then going to bed early just avoid this. Only Ginny who barely spoke to Harry anyway, Neville who only ever spoke about Herbology and Hermione who always had her nose in a book were treating him decently.

 

Oh and now he had to fight a bloody fucking dragon; a huge, massive, fire breathing, scaly, horned, deadly dragon which would be trying to kill him. Harry's thought had taken a slightly hysterical tone. But come on did you really blame him. And it's not like anyone could hear his thoughts. Hagrid had just shown him the four monstrous beasts that he had to fight!

 

Even Hagrid had admitted that the Hungarian Horntail was "a nasty piece of work". And coming from Hagrid who thought Cerebrus were cuddly creatures, a giant spider was his best friend, and a baby dragon was his baby then that was saying something. And knowing Harry's bad luck he would probably end up being pitted against the Horntail. Honestly hadn't the Wizarding World evolved from Roman times? What with the House Elf slaves that were treated legally as bad as the Dursleys treated him and this gladiatorial contest where three – four this time – children were pitted against each other.

 

In days gone past people had died. Like he probably would; how could he a fourteen year old kid defeat a dragon? The Boy Who Lived who had survived Voldemort more times than Harry liked to think, survived Acromatula, a Cerebus, a Basilisk and Dementors. Never mind Harry's abusive childhood. But now when he was left to it he was going to die. After all his struggles and the Ministry was just going to stand back and watch him die in front of his peers. Harry couldn't think of any possible way he was going to get through the First Task. Hopefully Sirius would have some tips. He was pinning all his hopes on the convict.

 

That was when Harry literally ran into Lucius Malfoy. He briefly wondered what the Malfoy Lord was doing here considering that he was no longer a governor at Hogwarts. He looked at the tall, blonde aristocrat dressed head to toe in black robes holding his cane which concealed his wand. Usually when he and Malfoy Senior met they would have the battle of wits he just wasn't in the mood for it.

 

He wanted to get back to the common room for one O'clock where he would have a talk with Sirius and considering he had about half an hour to go then he had no time for his usual battle of words with Lucius Malfoy. Harry was stressed, angry, alone, and very, very scared. But then again if things hadn't been this bad for Harry the scandal that was about to unfold between the fourteen year old boy and the blonde aristocrat would never have begun, never have continued, and never have blossomed. This was the night when everything changed at such an extent so that neither Harry nor Lucius could have ever predicted. And the rest of the world was just left in the wake of this unexpected dalliance.

 

'Mr Potter,' began Lucius silkily.

 

Lucius had long loved the battles with the young Gryffindor. Lucius had many enemies but most of these were with Gryffindors like the Weasleys who were too Gryffindor and blunt to have the subtlety to battle with a Slytherin like this. But ever since he had been tricked by the twelve year old Gryffindor into freeing his house elf he realised that Potter was not like most Gryffindors. He had a theory that this was why Harry had survived the Dark Lord so many times. After all most Gryffindors would have never been able to manipulate anyone never mind a Malfoy into doing something he didn't want to. And since that day he was sure that Harry's sense of humour was not Gryffindor; not blunt and crude enough for that. It was more subtle than that.

 

How Potter had even got into Gryffindor when he had so many skills that were more attuned to Slytherin Lucius did not know. Then there was Potter's raw, untrained power that Lucius enjoyed just being in the presence in. He'd never admit it to anyone but he admired the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He wondered if his little Mudblood and blood traitor friends knew his more Slytherin side or if they thought he was the perfect little Gryffindor? Then he noticed something that he was afraid of something. Ah he must have found out about the dragons! That was another thing any other Gryffindor would be too noble to do anything like cheating. But Potter was more than happy to cheat.

 

'I'm not in the mood, Malfoy,' the boy growled.

 

Lucius could tell that Potter was being completely honest when he was saying that. For once he sounded like a normal Gryffindor; all brash and angry uncaring for the consequences of his actions to an older more powerful wizard. Lucius was almost disappointed in this. But Lucius was no way going to get him out of the way. Nobody spoke to Lord Malfoy like that! Not even the Boy Who Lived!

 

Then Potter again acting very Gryffindor Lucius thought sadly attempted to push Lucius out of the way. But Lucius stood firm not willing to give into an angry teenager. Potter changed his tactics quickly. He soon found himself pushed into the wall. Then he didn't know who started it but he was kissing Harry Potter. Lucius was in no way a faithful husband. And Narcissa wasn't a faithful wife.

 

They were at the end of the day a normal Pure-Blood arranged marriage where after they produce the Heir they will have no more contact. Every so often there will be a marriage where the couple really are in love. But those lucky few are few and far in between. Lucius didn't mind what gender he bedded. But never before had he been so attracted to someone so young. No wonder why he liked their battle of words so much it was basically flirting. Or maybe he was just attracted to the pure power of Harry Potter.

 

Harry couldn't believe he was kissing Lucius Malfoy. If somebody had told him this yesterday he'd have said they had too much Butterbeer. But Harry decided this was a good stress reliever. The kiss went on. Harry kicked open a broom cupboard just by them; glad that they had chosen this corridor to confront each other here. He pulled the blonde man in into the cupboard.

 

Soon they were fumbling with robes. Their top halves remained clothed but trousers fell to the floor about them. Suddenly they were fighting for control. Harry had no wish to submit tonight. Harry won, not easily, but that was part of the fun. There was no preparation. Not tonight. Harry knew it would probably hurt the man in the morning but it wasn't like they cared for each other's comfort.

 

Harry penetrated the ring of muscles and fucked Lucius. It wasn't gentle but unknown to him Lucius Malfoy had a kink for rough sex, although normally Lucius was usually the one doing the fucking not being taken. Lucius didn't normally like letting someone else have all the power. But tonight he allowed a fourteen year old to take control. All too soon it was over and grey eyes looked into green. There was a silence as the two men's' brains caught up with their cocks.

 

'Did we just…?' Potter's question trailed off.

 

'I believe we did Mr Potter,' Lucius replied.

 

The silken tones of Lucius Malfoy's voice as he said "Mr Potter" was enough to bring out wanton shivers in the young teenager.

 

He couldn't believe what he had just done! He'd had sex with his year mate's father! He'd had sex with the man who had tried to kill his best friend's little sister and himself! His son was his schoolyard nemesis. The Weasleys would never speak to him again if this … what…? One night stand? If they ever found out ... Draco Malfoy would murder him. Rita Skeeter would have a field day! Harry Potter fucks an ex-Death Eater! Ron already wasn't speaking to him. Ginny, Neville and Hermione would probably switch sides.

 

Oh Merlin what a mess! But now that it had happened he couldn't deny that he wanted the older man. The cat was really out of the bag now. But he was married to a beautiful civilised blonde who must have been the girl the whole male population dreamt about. Yet Lucius Malfoy had willingly shagged a small, weedy, four eyed boy. Harry was still in shock and embarrassed very embarrassed. He pulled out of the older man pulling up his trousers and pants. They hadn't even bothered to remove their tops or cloaks.

 

Lucius for his part was shocked at what he had just done. He was in no ways a faithful husband. No more than Narcissa was faithful to him. Just like all Pure-Bloods theirs was an arranged marriage which would undoubtedly result in affairs for both partners. Draco would probably be the same with Pansy Parkinson when they were eventually married. Lucius felt slightly guilty for condemning Draco to such a life but such were the way of things.

 

But now he had just had sex with a teenager who was younger than his own son! If Draco ever found out about this... knowing Draco he probably would not talk to Lucius for months on end if ever. He'd be harsher on Potter as he was his enemy. Had in his relations with ex-Death Eaters who would never forgive him if they realised that he had betrayed their fallen Master in such away as having had relations such as these with the boy who felled the Dark Lord. The boy looked understandably embarrassed shagging your enemy in a broom cupboard was not exactly the greatest idea in the world. He had a scared and confused look in those green eyes obviously having no idea what to do next.

 

'Let's never speak of this,' Harry and Lucius said together.

 

Harry all but ran from Lucius Malfoy still quite in shock from what had happened between them. Soon as he had got out of seeing distance he checked the time realising he had about five minutes to get to the fireplace. Harry gathered the invisibility cloak and ran jumping stairs and reached the fireplace with not a minute to spare. He ended up bending over double, wheezing and spluttering trying to catch his breath.

 

That was when Sirius made his appearance … in the fireplace! Harry hoped that Sirius wouldn't be able to smell the sex on him. But he wasn't holding out much hope. Harry doubted his flushed face – both from what happened in the cupboard – and his run up the stairs – helped much. But hopefully as Sirius was only magically present it would be hard to smell if easy to see.

 

But Harry hoped that his excuse about seeing the dragons would be enough to get him out. Harry somehow doubted his godfather would be thrilled with what had happened between him and Malfoy. Harry didn't think he could stand if another caregiver was disgusted in him! He'd had enough of that with the Dursleys what he craved so much was the love of a parent.

 

'Harry, are you okay?' asked Sirius concerned.

 

'Fine,' Harry said honestly.

 

'You look like you've just had sex,' Sirius commented.

 

Harry hoped against hope he wasn't blushing, 'what?'

 

'You're flushed and your hairs standing on end and covered in sweat,' Sirius said.

 

'That was from my run to get here,' Harry answered.

 

'Where were you?' asked Sirius.

 

'Hagrid showed me the Dragons… first task,' Harry said.

 

Then Harry couldn't help but speak about everything that had happened since his name had come out of the goblet. Well except from the fact that he had fucked Lucius Malfoy. He decided not to mention that. Sirius was just about to offer advice when Ron interrupted. Harry who was feeling quite calm since his sexual experience – apparently sex was a great stress reliever – completely ignored the other fourteen year old and went for a shower. Glad that Ron wasn't talking to him so he didn't come close enough to smell that Harry smelt like sex.

 

The next day was a weird experience for Harry. Harry avoided meeting Draco Malfoy's eyes feeling guilty about what he had done. It was so obvious in fact that Neville noted it. He was just glad that Hermione was too busy trying to figure out how to defeat the dragon that she hadn't noticed how oddly Harry was acting. Harry attempted to read as well but found he too distracted. His thoughts kept roaming back to the broom cupboard. His thoughts often ended up with him having to run to the nearest shower and relieve himself. Thank goodness for magical silencing spells. Harry had come to the conclusion that he unfortunately had the hots for Malfoy. But surely in time it would fade. Or so Harry hoped.

 


	2. Yule Ball Drunkenness

**Chapter Two**

**Yule Ball Drunkenness**

**Warnings for this chapter: Male/Male Sex Scene, teenager/older adult slash, drunkenness**

 

 **If you don't like don't read this chapter!**  

It had been a month since Harry's accidental meeting with Lucius Malfoy which had lead to Harry fucking Lucius Malfoy in a broom closest. That was something that embarrassed Harry as much as it excited him. The excitement was proven by the fact that over the few days after the event Harry had to constantly go to bathroom so he didn't wet his robes. Now that really would be embarrassing.

 

In the months that had passed Harry had come first place in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament and had the arduous task of finding a girl to take with him. Harry had managed to get Parvati Patil to go with him with her twin going with Ron much to Hermione's distaste. And now he was entering the Great Hall in emerald dress robes with Parvati dressed in bright pink dress robes.

 

It was on entering the highly decorated hall that Harry saw him. It was as if something was drawing him to the opposite end of the room. And there was Lucius Malfoy his one time lover. Malfoy was looking wonderful in silvery blue robes his long white blonde flowing over them and grey eyes glittering in the moonlight. The overall effect was to make him look like one of the elves in the Lord of the Rings. His and Harry's eyes met and the memories of the broom closest arose in both the men's minds. Harry almost tripped he was so busy gazing at Lucius. He was then forced to turn his attention to the long walk down the hall but every so often his attention would drift back to handsome Malfoy.

 

Lucius was thinking back on the events that had lead him to the Hogwarts Yule Ball. There were the word battles that had somehow become minor flirting unbeknownst to either of them. Then there was the argument that leads to Lucius getting fucked for the first time ever. As soon as he had left he had made sure that he had cast a contraceptive charm on himself so that it would prevent any _accidents_.

 

Lucius had thought that that would be the end of it. But it wasn't at least not for him or for Harry if the looks the young man was giving him were anything to go by. Ever since that night Lucius had spent the time thinking about what had happened and often masturbating to the thoughts of Harry Potter. He had often had to resist the longing just to go to Hogwarts and pull Harry out of his common room and see where events lead him.

 

Luckily Lucius had donated large sums of money for the Yule Ball to go ahead so he was able to come to the Yule Ball as a patron much to Dumbledore's disgust who did not want another Diary incident. Lucius for his part just wanted to see Potter again. And this time he would be the one doing the fucking. The idea of penetrating that tight virgin ass often got him hard before he could even finish that thought.

 

Lucius' attention was magnetically dawn as the champions entering the room. Starting with the pretty Veela girl in silver robes and a rather a dark haired boy in royal blue robes. Following them was Viktor Krum in blood red traditional Bulgarian robes with the Mudblood in periwinkle blue causing Lucius to sneer at the upstart mudblood. His opinion of Krum and Durmstrang went down dramatically when he realised that Krum was attracted to someone as dirty blooded as the Granger girl. Following them was Amos Diggory's boy, Cedric he thought it was, the boy was quite handsome but not like Harry. Accompanying Diggory was a pretty Chinese girl wearing bright silver dress robes. Lastly was an Indian girl in bright pink dress robes and golden jewellery. She was accompanying the boy that Lucius was most interested in.

 

Harry James Potter his raven hair was standing up on end as usual. His emerald green eyes as always hidden behind rounded broken glasses matched his emerald dress robes perfectly and brought out the colour of his hair far better than the black, white, and red he usually wore. Lucius saw the boy meet his eyes and then promptly trip over. Potter couldn't keep his eyes off Lucius anymore than Lucius could keep his eyes off Harry causing Harry to fall over a lot.

 

Finally Harry had made his way to the Champions Table at the head of the room. Harry sat down trying his best to avoid Lucius Malfoy's eyes. And failing badly; Harry just couldn't keep his eyes off him. Harry might have admitted that he was slightly physically attracted to Malfoy senior just ever so slightly. But he hadn't realised how bad it had gotten. Hermione was looking at Harry very oddly. Not that Harry blamed her too much he wasn't exactly acting normally. She was currently trying to attract his attention. Had she been talking to him Harry had been too busy watching Lucius eating his roast duck. Owing to the smirk on Lucius Malfoy's face it hadn't exactly gone unnoticed.

 

'Hey Harry are you alright?' asked Hermione.

 

Harry forced his attention away from Lucius Malfoy, 'yeah fine. Why?'

 

'You've been very distracted,' replied Hermione. 'Didn't here a word I said.'

 

'Oh sorry,' Harry apologized, 'what is it you were wanting?'

 

'To ask what you wanted to eat you just say the name of the dish you want,' explained Hermione.

 

'Right,' Harry nodded, 'Beef Casserole.'

 

A plate of beef with covered in steaming hot gravy appeared on the plate. Harry's mouth watered and he quickly dug in at the same time as Hermione dug into her glazed chicken breasts. There was no more talk after that so Harry could observe Lucius Malfoy quite happily but he would always look away whenever looked his way. He knew he shouldn't be watching the Death Eater as he was certainly not with the desires that rose within him whenever he saw the handsome unfortunately all too attractive aristocrat. Desires that made him blush to the roots of his raven black hair.

 

Then there was the dessert which contained lots of almond Christmas cake and mince pies. Then the meal was ended and the four champions and their partners were due to dance. Parvati pulled his up rather forcefully and Harry suddenly found himself getting annoyed at her. Oh what he wouldn't give to be dancing with Lucius Malfoy! Then Harry pushed that treacherous thought out of his head not wanting to delve too deeply into that particular brand of thoughts. Parvati steered him around and Harry could tell that she knew what she was doing. Unlike Harry; well it wasn't like the Dursleys had ever bothered to teach him!

 

Lucius had seen Potter observing him all throughout their meal. And Lucius had watched back. And he had liked what he had seen. When Potter stood up to dance looking incredibly nervous which Lucius soon saw the reason for. One the Boy Who Lived's skill was certainly not dancing! He wondered about the Muggles that Potter was rumoured to grow up with – hadn't they ever taught him to dance? He supposed it was different in Wizarding Society than Muggle. In Wizarding High Society if they didn't know how to dance and have all the airs and graces needed to socialise then you would never achieve anything.

 

Lucius joined the dance with Septima vector her long dark curly hair falling in waves over her scarlet dress robes a bright golden locket hanging around her neck and golden, looped earrings. Every so often he'd brush arms with Harry and they'd turn to stare at each other. After the first dance he saw Potter lead his dance partner off the floor and sit down with Weasley. Both the fourteen year old boys' eyes seemed to be on Lucius although he thought Weasley had different feelings than Potter.

 

'What do you think Malfoy's doing here,' sneered Ron.

 

'I don't know,' Harry sighed but that wasn't completely honest.

 

'Bloody Death Eater,' Ron said. 'Do you think it could be him who put your name in the Goblet?'

 

To Harry's surprise a great deal of pain erupted in his chest at this idea, 'no,' Harry said harshly. 'He wasn't there to put my name in.'

 

'True still wouldn't you like to get him done for something,' Ron said.

 

'Yeah, of course,' Harry replied but his heart wasn't in it.

 

They watched the dance Ron glaring at Krum and Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron he was so obviously crushing on Hermione; the sooner the two of them got their act together the better Harry thought. Harry on the other hand was watching Mr Malfoy currently dancing with Aurora Sinistra rather jealously. Malfoy was spinning her around her long dark braids tied up with gold glittering against her black robes hemmed with gold.

 

The Patil girls were glowering in the background obviously not happy about being ignored by their dates. At least Harry had given Parvati one dance – okay he hadn't had a choice in the matter but he'd still at least danced with her. Padma, however, hadn't left her seat since dinner. A dark haired young man with hazel eyes dressed in dark green, almost black, dress robes came over to their group. And he asked Parvati to dance in a very French accent - Beauxbatons then Harry realised. Padma watched he sister go jealously obviously not happy with the fact that she had gotten a second dance whilst Padma had yet to have one.  Soon Hermione came her curls coming loose from the bun she wore them in and her face pink from all the dancing. It was obvious that she didn't notice how Ron was glowering at her as she was so happy at the moment. Harry was waiting for the moment when Ron did something stupid. Ron hadn't even greeted her so Harry did.

 

'Hi,' Harry smiled.

 

Hermione positively beamed at her two friends, 'it's hot isn't it,' she said happily. 'Viktor's gone to get drinks.'

 

Ron gave Hermione an icy look, 'Viktor hasn't he asked you to call him Vickie yet?'

 

Harry winced at this feeling exceptionally awkward at being caught between this love triangle, 'er well I'm thirsty to see you in a bit.'

 

Harry then practically ran away from his two friends before he could get into a heated argument between the two. Harry hated it when the two of them fought but he had no wish to return to the dance floor primarily because Harry could not dance! But he didn't want to test Ron's patience by being seen talking civilly to Krum. Harry had no problem with Krum he seemed decent enough and Ron liked him before he went to the Ball with Hermione. Harry knew how much of an idiot Ron was about feelings usually Hermione was better at least where it came to noticing other people's feelings. But apparently she was just as bad as any other teenaged girl or boy when it came to her own feelings.

 

Hence why Harry decided to head outside for a walk to avoid his warring best friends. Harry flung a look over to the dance floor seeing Malfoy now dancing expertly with Rolanda Hooch this time. It was only then that Harry wondered where his wife was. Harry then left feeling the cool winter air blowing on his face. Seeing Snape and Karkaroff coming one way and decided to head off the other way only catching snippets of the conversation.

 

Lucius had seen Potter leave for the outside alone. Most of those who ended up leaving were those couples who had gone out to find a private spot to canoodle. Then he looked over at the spot where Harry had vacated to see the Mudblood and Weasley both very red faced in a shouting match. Lucius now under what the reason was of why Harry had left so quickly. Lucius smirked inwardly; not very Gryffindor running away from confrontations.

 

After that song had finished Lucius had then left the dance floor and Hooch. Lucius headed outside mildly aware of the meddling old fool watching him like an eagle. He followed Potter to where he was standing under an archway then shoved him into the wall and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Potter responded more than eagerly. But Lucius was not going to let him have all the control; not this time! Lucius' hands were roaming down the silky green robes coming closer and closer to the boy's member which was already hardening against Lucius' thigh but never quite touching it. His actions were eliciting more and more moans out of the teenager.

 

Harry had been walking under a stone archway trying to get out of the snow when he was suddenly accosted from behind by an unknown assailant. He was shoved into the hard, cold stone wall. That was when Harry felt those sinful, familiar lips upon his own. Harry knew who it was who had him pinned against the wall. Lucius Malfoy. That was when Harry began kissing back passionately grinding up against the man's thigh all thoughts leaving him as the blonde man's hands began to wander lower and lower he groaned wantonly not the least bit embarrassed.

 

Finally after a month of fantasizing about this happening again he and Malfoy were alone together. Harry felt that even if Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort and the man who was pleasuring him's son came he wouldn't let Lucius stop this. Again he felt the man's hands suddenly jump up having just missed his hard cock again. Did he take pleasure in this … this torture? Of course he did he had been a Death Eater before. Which was exactly the reason Harry should not be giving into his urges to allow Malfoy to fuck him. Well one of them anyway!

 

'This shouldn't be happening,' murmured Harry.

 

Harry heard laughter tickling his neck causing Harry to harden even more, 'relax,' Lucius murmured.

 

Then two things happened at the same time Malfoy nibbled on Harry's ear and placed a long, manicured hand around Harry's hard dick. Harry groaned all apprehensions flowing away. Harry began tugging at Malfoy's expensive silver robes tearing them off his chest his hands drawing patterns on the man playing with his nipples and causing them to become instantly hard.

 

Malfoy, far more gently than Harry, removed Harry of his emerald robes. The two of them were now standing in the dark cold Scottish winter's night as naked as the day god made them. Harry shivered against Malfoy. Maybe here wasn't the best place to fuck. On a summer's night it would be brilliant but it was the twenty fifth almost twenty sixth of December.

 

Malfoy then bodily picked Harry up and then using one of the hidden passages found his way inside the castle and into a disused classroom on the ground floor. He laid Harry on a desk and Harry wrapped his legs around the Malfoy lord. Malfoy had one hand on Harry's cock pumping it back to its previous hardness and one finger of the other hand was slipping inside Harry's but cheeks. Harry shivered as his hard rings of muscles were breached groaning. Another finger was added although and Harry felt himself stretching around the man.

 

Lucius saw the boy squirming a bit uncomfortably underneath him so pushed further into Potter's hard ring of muscles until he brushed that spot which had caused Potter to cry out in pleasure Lucius begging for more. If only his fan's could see him now; so wanton for a Death Eater. Harry was pushing down on Lucius' two fingers. If this was what he was like with only two fingers added Lucius had no idea what he'd be like when Lucius actually fucked him.

 

It really had been all too long since Lucius had had a wonderful, supple, virgin ass like the fourteen year old who was squirming beneath him. To mark someone in such a way as this Lucius couldn't wait. Becoming a bit impatient Lucius added another finger into the boy's wonderfully responsive ass. Lucius made sure Harry was used to those three fingers before he retrieved his wand casting the protective enchantments. After all he didn't want Potter to fall pregnant and questions to be asked. That would just complicate things to no end. He then removed all three fingers hearing Potter whimpering at the loss. Lucius smirked at this.

 

'Do you want more,' Lucius said seductively.

 

'Yes,' breathed out Harry.

 

'What do you want?' Lucius asked.

 

'For you to fuck me,' Harry responded.

 

Malfoy laughed above him causing Harry to break out in goose bumps. Then he felt something hard and large at his entrance. He felt the initial pain as Malfoy pushed into him. He whimpered slightly his own cock loosing some of his hardness as the pleasure gave way to the pain. Then Malfoy hit that spot again! His cock responded eagerly to this. He was panting, moaning and groaning on a table his legs wrapped completely around Malfoy's.

 

Malfoy had a hand on his cock and was giving Harry a hand job at the same time as fucking him. The thrusts were becoming faster and less controlled as Malfoy got more and more close to his climax. Harry came first his teenager hormones unable to take any more. He felt his muscles tense up all around Malfoy. They both panted heavily for a moment before Malfoy withdrew out of Harry.

 

Harry looked around for a moment looking for his clothes picking up his emerald green robes and pulling them back on. Malfoy was doing the same thing he noticed through the corner of his hands. It was just lucky that Malfoy had thought to bring their robes and wands with them. Harry pocketed his wand. He heard Malfoy cast a reparo. Harry realised with a beamer that was because Harry had torn Lucius out of his clothes in his eagerness for the sexual act.

 

'So much for never speaking of this,' Harry said.

 

Lucius laughed, 'true.'

 

'I better go have a shower before the ball ends,' Harry said. 'Questions.'


	3. The Letter

**Chapter Three**

**The Letter**

The spring term of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin for the Hogwarts students. It had been a little over a week since the Yule Ball that Harry had disappeared from before the end. Harry had said he had gone to bed early and that was it so nobody questioned him. Harry wondered if they would even believe the truth. Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy lovers; the very notion was ridiculous. But it had happened – twice! Ah! Here Harry was thinking about what had happened at the Yule Ball again when he was just trying to get over Lucius Malfoy.

 

It wasn't like anything could ever happen between them. Harry was the Boy Who Lived who had stopped Voldemort as a baby and thwarted Voldemort's two attempts of returning. Malfoy, on the over hand was a Dark Wizard who had followed Voldemort in the past and had given the diary to Ginny Weasley in attempt to discredit her father and remove Dumbledore from the school. Harry was a fourteen year old boy whilst Lucius Malfoy was about forty years old with a beautiful wife and a fourteenyear old son.

 

No there was no future between them at all! But Harry couldn't help but hope that maybe one day they would be able to fuck happily again. Lucius Malfoy sure knew what buttons to press to make Harry into a mound of sexual frustration. Why did he want Malfoy so much? He was just an arrogant Pure Blood git like the rest of the Pure Blood supremacists that populated the Slytherin House. Yet another reason why Malfoy wouldn't go for a half blood like him! But then why did Malfoy seek him out at the Yule Ball!

 

Harry was so confused. He liked Malfoy. But he couldn't like Malfoy. And he couldn't talk to anyone about it because all of his friends were Light wizards and hated the Malfoys so would be disgusted him for even liking Malfoy never mind fucking Malfoy once and being fucked by him another time. So Harry was just left to his confusion all by himself. Sometime life really sucked. He wondered what the Malfoy Lord was doing now before turning away from that line of thought once again. Harry turned back to the rest of the Golden Trio.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sitting in the Great Hall where looking up at the ceiling it seemed it was snowing in the hall but didn't reach their heads. Harry busied himself with his breakfast trying to get his mind off Lucius Malfoy rather unsuccessfully Harry thought. No matter what happened Harry just couldn't forget the handsome, hot, sexy blonde older man that Harry was obsessing over. Harry was buttering his toast when he heard the mail arrive. But didn't look up there wouldn't be any mail for him today, there rarely was.

 

When Harry had first came to school the only letters he got during term time was from Hagrid because his aunt and uncle hated his guts and had shown it with their fists and frying pan often enough. But Harry had long ago accepted that fact. That didn't mean he was going to go around talking about it especially not to his friends who took things like love and family fore granted and worried about not having enough toys and books. Harry had lived his whole life without either or these things but because he was rich nobody seemed to realise what kind of life he had come from.

 

It was then that he noticed that an owl had come for him today and didn't look like the kind that Sirius would send. Sirius was one of Harry's few confidants but they had to be careful because otherwise the Ministry would find Harry was in contact with a convict and Harry would be pulled in for questioning over Sirius' whereabouts even if he had no idea where Sirius currently was. Sirius and Harry knew it was best that way in case Harry did get caught. Harry still wished that Sirius had been able to adopt him last year it would be better than remaining with those damn Dursleys.

 

The owl that had landed in front of Harry was very handsome and looked to be quite expensive. Harry had no idea who would be writing to him and had this owl. It was midnight black just like Harry's bird nest hair which was still in its morning hair shape which Harry didn't bother to brush. There was no point his hair would look the same brushed or not. Harry was surprised to have a letter today. It wasn't Pidgwidgeon that Harry had sent to Sirius. Could Remus Lupin be writing to him? but Harry doubted the unemployed werewolf could afford the owl.

 

Harry blinked in surprise looking quite stupid as the black owl ruffled its feathers and held out its leg for Harry to take the letter. This unfamiliar owl had come as a massive shock to Harry and had actually managed to sway Harry's thoughts away from Lucius Malfoy; a fact that Harry was glad of. He was staring to think he had a school girl crush on the Malfoy Lord. Harry reached out for the letter pulling the letter of the black owl which flew away back to whoever its master was and then he opened the letter and was about to read it.

 

But Ron interrupted him before he could even look at the first word, 'who's it from?' demanded Harry's red headed friend not even bothering to look up from his food as he was still chewing his mouthful of bacon.

 

'Dunno,' Harry truthfully admitted.

 

'Honestly, Ronald, give him a chance to read it,' Hermione bit out sharply giving Ron an eye roll.

 

Ron completely ignored Hermione still talking to Harry. 'Well open it then,' Ron snapped impatiently as always.

 

Hermione who wondered who could possibly be sending Harry letters apart from Sirius realised something distinctly odd was going on so looked up from her book on Human Transfigurations. Hermione watched as Harry began to read the letter that he had just received from the anonymous person. As Harry's eyes slid from the first to line to the second his eyes widened making his bright green eyes look even bigger than normal. There was surprise in those green orbs and something else; something that looked very much like longing.

 

But longing for what Hermione didn't understand. Who was the letter from? And why did the longing appear all over his face. Because the look of wanting something didn't end in his eyes it travelled all the way over that open face. Was this why Harry had been acting so oddly since November really? Hermione had thought it was nerves about the tournament. But this letter and Harry's facial expressions told her something else was going on. But what Hermione Granger couldn't phantom because the longing that Harry had on his face didn't fit with the scene.

 

Then she thought about Harry's disappearance from the Yule Ball. Maybe he had a lady friend. But then surely he would have told her at least. Okay Ron might have laughed at him but he was about as evolved as a bacterium so that wasn't anything to worry about. But then if it was girl why hadn't Harry told them? Unless it was a Slytherin Harry was seeing thought Hermione with a sense of unease. But that couldn't be right. Could it? Hermione decided to keep a watch on Harry to see if there was anything suspicious going on then she would act.

 

Ron, who did not have half the observational skills as Hermione, decided to interrupt Harry's reading for a second time hoping he'd get an answer this time. 'So whose it from?' asked Ron.

 

'No one,' Harry said too quickly. 'It wasn't for me I'll find McGonagall to get it to the right person.'

 

Harry said all this in a rush not noticing the stares of two thirds of the Golden Trio and the other Gryffindors around him. Harry then quickly folded up the note making sure to be very careful not to crush any of it or let anyone find it or see any part of what was written on it. Harry sure as hell did not want people knowing who was writing to him. He may be very confused in his feelings but that didn't mean that he was going to let his feelings be known to the world. That would be hugely embarrassing for the both of them.

 

Ron and Hermione both tried to get Harry to show them the letter and Ron tried to grab the letter off him. Hermione didn't stop him even though it was very rude to take a letter that was personal to someone else whether it was – as Harry claimed but Hermione didn't believe – for an unknown person or a letter he didn't want anyone to know he had. Hermione thought that the idea of it being a very personal letter which added credence to the Secret Girlfriend Theory that she would talk to Ginny about later to see if the thirteen year old had any insight on the matter.

 

Harry then without a backward glance at her and Ron then stood up with the letter still clasped in his hand. Harry then walked out of the Great Hall leaving his barely touched breakfast at the Gryffindor table where Ron, Hermione and a few of their other friends were busy gaping after Harry Potter who was acting so distinctly odd. Hermione had no idea what was going on with Harry and as she didn't know she somehow doubted that Ron had suddenly wised up and knew exactly what was going on! Hermione had always known that the raven haired boy could be very secretive and didn't like even telling her and Ron things but never to this extent.

 

Ron proving Hermione's theory that he had no clue what was going on the turned to her. 'What the bloody hell was all that about?' demanded Ron with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

Hermione didn't like the fact that she knew about as much as Ron Weasley did but still answered her friend truthfully. 'I don't know,' frowned Hermione. 'I just don't know. But he's been acting very odd recently.'

 

'You can say that again,' Ron said.

 

Hermione Granger prided herself on being smart and she hated situations where she didn't know things. Situations like this! Hermione hated not understanding anything whether a piece of sixth year transfigurations or how someone was behaving. But Hermione Granger not understanding things didn't happen often. But this was one of those very few and very far between times where Hermione was stumped. Of course, it would be Harry Potter wouldn't it. That boy was quite simply strange to put it mildly.

 

Not that Hermione would ever tell Harry that as poor boy so desperately longer to be normal that he couldn't see how abnormal he was. Hermione didn't respond to her friends about her lost within her own thoughts on what was going on with Harry. She looked over towards the large, oak doors of the Great Hall where Harry had disappeared through several times. But it was clear that Harry James Potter was long gone. Hermione wondered where Harry had disappeared to and hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid. Hermione hoped that Harry would soon talk to her about what was going on even if that was a long shot; Harry never confided in anyone!

 

Whilst all this was going through Harry's friend head Harry had gone out to get some air and was currently sitting by the frozen lake where he had first performed the Patronus Charm less than a year ago. It was cold and he'd left his winter cloak inside but it was very peaceful and quiet. An excellent place to think Harry had always felt! Harry still was clutching the letter in his right hand trying to figure out what he should do. And wishing more than ever he had someone who would understand what it was like to want the wrong person.

 

But Harry couldn't think of anyone who could help him with his latest problem. If it had been any other girl or guy he would have gone to Hermione. If it had been a Voldemort related issue he would have gone to Dumbledore. If it had been something else he had to get off his chest he would have gone to Ron. But this was none of these things. This was something Harry was desperate to keep a secret for as long as he physically could. At least he didn't think Malfoy would go around talking about.

 

In everything he had seen and felt about Lucius bloody Malfoy it was that the Malfoy Lord was a very private man in all respects. Well that made two of them. People assumed that because he was unwillingly famous that meant he loved the attention and had no care in the world for privacy. But really the opposite of that was true. Harry would sometimes kill for a bit of privacy. He sometimes thought that might be the only way to get people to leave him alone if he was rotting in Azkaban. But these distracting thoughts didn't help him on what he should do next about these sexual relations that he had with Lucius damnably sexy Malfoy.

 

Harry at least knew what intelligently and morally (Malfoy was married with a teenaged son after all) what his decision over the letter should be! But the problem was there was a difference between what he should do and what he wanted to do. Harry so didn't want this – whatever  _this_  was – to end so soon after it had started. Not even a tiny little bit did he want it to end. But he had to end it. It would only end up in tears for him if he didn't end it now. The negatives of such a  _thing_ between he and Malfoy far outweighed the positives of fucking Lucius Malfoy once again.

 

Starting off with his friends; most of Harry's friends were Weasleys. And if the Weasleys were to ever find out that Harry had so much as looked at Malfoy in way other than hating him they would never talk to him. So starting up an affair with Malfoy was an awful decision on that front. And Harry wouldn't even be able to blame the Weasley family on hating Harry for shacking up with Malfoy; that damn fuckable Malfoy had come only too close to killing little eleven year old Ginny and he hadn't cared about that at all.

 

Lucius Malfoy would do anything to reach his ends. So what did that say for their relationship? What if Malfoy had an ulterior motive for wanting to fuck Harry? Harry meant other than the hot sex that occurred when both Malfoy and he had lost their pants. Harry really had to stop thinking about that Harry thought as the words "Malfoy" and "sex" went straight to his groin. Did he really want to sleep with someone who only two years ago had tried to kill his best friend's little sister? Harry's hardness told him yes he did indeed.

 

The man was, or at least had been fifteen years ago, a Death Eater. And Harry suspected was involved in the events at the Quidditch World Cup. If, Merlin forbid, Voldemort returned and the so called Dark Lord was getting powerful – Harry could feel it with every step he took and Trelawney had predicted it in a real prediction – then Malfoy would hand Harry over to his bloody master in one second. No, Harry should definitely not go to Malfoy. He should not start an affair with Lucius Malfoy despite having already slept with him – twice!

 

But then Harry thought back on the positives. Well the one positive. The sex! Merlin that sex was to die for (which was a very real possibility all things about Lucius Malfoy considered). Harry had no idea how that sinfully sexual man knew how to push all the right buttons in Harry making him squirm all over. Harry wanted to feel like that for a third time and possibly more. Harry shivered his erection becoming even harder at the thought. Harry began to stroke himself as he read the letter once more. But he still had no idea what he was going to choose in the end.

 

_My dearest Harry,_

 

_I was very much sorry that you had to depart so early from the pleasurable activities we partook in last week. I have to say that I could show you so much more pleasure if you would be willing to let me. And I find that a more pleasant environment than a dingy abandoned classroom would add to the pleasure. However, I am in agreement with your reasoning. I have always found it prudent to withhold sensitive information from those who are unable to handle the truth. From what I have seen of you, you too understand this._

 

_I have found myself at a loose end. That is to say I am pondering the twice we have found ourselves alone together in the past month frequently over the past month and a half. And I know you will be doing the same. In fact I'd hedge a bet that you are doing so right now. It seems Mister Potter that you have made quite an impression on me. That is not something that anybody can do so you should be flattered at that fact. I am a sexual creature and I find myself drawn to you my dearest Harry. I do not wish to resist you and I warn you not to try and resist me._

 

_I am informing you now that I have using my not inconsiderable skill placed a portus charm powerful enough to get through the wards of Hogwarts on this letter to activate on Saturday night at exactly ten O'clock. If you wish to join me then you'll just have to grab the letter. I do not expect any knowledge or other advantages from you nor will I give you any. This is a simple mutual understanding based on the mutual sexual attraction we hold for each other and will have no strings attached._

 

_See you then,_

_Lucius_

 

Harry finished reading the letter coming into his boxers. He had analyzed the letter repeatedly since he had received it trying to figure out any hidden meaning for Malfoy's delicate hand writing. He got the first paragraph easily. It seemed that Harry was not alone in wishing to keep their dirty little secrets just that a secret. Lucius had all but told him not to tell anyone. Not that there was any chance of that! If Harry so much as breathed a word of this to anyone Rita Skeeter would then find out and it would be splashed all over the Daily Prophet.

 

Then Harry read the second paragraph and got shivers at the reminder of what they had done together and a blush at the fact that Malfoy was right about him thinking, and masturbating, to the memories. Malfoy might not have said in so many words but that was what he had meant! Of course, Harry would die before admitting that he had been fantasising over their time spent together over and over again since the first time. Harry had often woke up with a hard on wishing Malfoy was there to fuck.

 

Harry wanted so much to agree to Lucius' no strings attached deal. He wanted to so much despite knowing how much he should just say now. There were so many reasons why it as such a bad idea and Harry had gone through them all. He wished again that there was someone no-biased to talk to about all this shit. But there was no one! Again Harry Potter was all alone. Why was it always him who got into trouble? And this time he couldn't claim it wasn't his fault! After all he was the one who had started it!


	4. Unable to Resist

**Chapter Four**

**Unable to Resist**

The week passed sometimes crawling by at a snail's pace and other times so fast that Harry couldn't see where the time had gone. Harry who continued dwelling on the letter from his two time lover. Then the next Saturday rolled by and Harry still had not made any definite decision. Hermione and Ron would have to be blind and eath not to notice that Harry was behaving very oddly recently. They had noted on several occasions how distracted Harry was. This had led to a month of detentions with Snape when Harry had managed to destroy his cauldron and have the whole class standing on their desks.

 

It was, as Ron had noted, usually Neville who did things like that. Neville had felt sympathetic for Harry having been where Harry had so many times. Harry knew that he was behaving oddly but he couldn't do anything about it. Thoughts of Lucius Malfoy were distracting him. The night he had been anticipating and dreading at precisely the same time Harry had decided to go to bed early so that he could think on what on earth he was going to do about tonight. And when Harry said early he meant around eight.

 

Ron had commented that he hadn't been to bed that early since he was about seven. Hermione had given Ron a stern look and looked at Harry worriedly asking if he was ill. Harry assured her he wasn't just tired, which he wasn't. Harry was too worried to sleep even if it had been ten. Harry was thinking – once again – back on the letter that he had received the previous Sunday. Malfoy sure liked to give him time to stew on it didn't he, almost a week! In the time that Harry had received the letter he had managed to memorize.

 

Harry carried the letter everywhere with him disguised of course to look like some notes to anyone but him. If Harry had carried around the letter Ron and/or Hermione would have seen it and then his secret would be out. Harry wasn't sure what Hermione would say but he knew perfectly well what Ron would say. Harry was under no doubt that his friend would see it as a betrayal that Harry was sleeping with Malfoy. Harry wondered what would happen if he found out that the first time had largely been to do with the fact that Harry was angry with Ron, and hurt by the red head.

 

It wasn't for another whole hour at around nine o'clock on the Saturday night did Harry finally decided what he was going to do. And it was the decision which would shape the course of the events that would come for Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World. Not that Harry knew how momentous this decision was. Harry Potter had decided to go to meet Lucius Malfoy primarily because of the sex. Well for no other reason at all. Was Harry really that needy that he was willing to throw everything away for hot passionate sex?

 

But that question wasn't answered as Harry began to get himself ready for meeting up with Lucius Malfoy. Harry started off with a nice shower so that he felt clean before he would get hot and sweaty with Lucius Malfoy. Harry magically dried himself (not particularly wanting to go to meet his lover with wet hair). Before returning to the foot of his bed in just a towel glad that none of the other boys were up to observe his strange behaviour as he went to his trunk to look for some decent clothes to where to this meeting.

 

But to Harry's immense frustration he could find nothing that the handsome, blonde aristocrat would find at all attractive. Harry could either wear the faded, baggy, over large, out of fashion, old Muggle clothes that were the only clothes that the Dursleys had ever thought that he needed. They hadn't been fine when he was child trying desperately to make friends and now that he was a teenager trying to impress his older lover they were even less suitable. Harry's other choice was the school robes that Harry thought would make him look like a real geek along with his round, cheap NHS glasses.

 

The only option left were his fairly new dress robes. Harry gave them considerable thought but didn't want to look like he had purposely dressed up. Or the green robes were the only decent clothes he owned which of course they were. But he didn't want Malfoy to know that! Malfoy may have liked them at the Yule Ball well he preferred Harry out of them but still. Harry planned that next Hogsmeade weekend to buy some new clothes. But until now he would have to make do with the clothes he had available to him.

 

Harry looked around at the other boy's trunks trying to judge which of the three were closest in size to him. There was Ron who had far longer legs than him. Then there was Dean who was even taller than Ron. Then there was Neville who was slightly wider than him. That left only Seamus who was a littler taller than Harry but not by much. Harry raided the Irish boy's trunk looking for some stylish and fairly new clothes. Harry successfully found a pair his dorm mate's jeans which he took back to his bed.

 

Harry then pulled the Irish boy's jeans on rolling them up a little so that they fit on Harry's smaller frame. Harry hated being short although it probably came from the malnutrition than anything else after all his parents had both been taller than him according to everyone else. Harry was pleased that shoes were easy. He had got him some for school in the summer and they still looked fine on. He may be gay but he wasn't a girl who had to match shoes to clothes. Once the black school shoes were on he decided he could just wear a plain white school shirt.

 

He had seen the Muggle boys around his area wearing jeans with shirts in what they called smart casual attire. That seemed perfect for an evening with an older lover. Harry had no idea what he was going to do there so the smart casual look prepared him for every eventually. Harry hoped that he wouldn't be wearing the clothes for long. That was what he had gone in for after all. Harry thought he looked far more presentable than usual. He wondered what Petunia would say to that. She always thought he looked like a ragamuffin and always compared his messy style to her Duddykinns smarts forgetting that Dudley only looked smart because she actually bought him clothes.

 

It had always been Petunia who looked after the boys' clothes and toys. Well Dudlsey's clothes and toys as Harry got no toys and only clothes that Dudley had already worn. But it was Vernon who was in charge of Harry's punishments whether it be the belt or the cane. If Dudley ever did anything Harry would somehow get the blame. Harry hated his life at the Dursleys and he hated the Dursleys. Harry gave himself another look in the mirror hoping that Malfoy wouldn't mind too much that Harry had come in Muggle dress instead of robes.

 

But they were the only decent clothes that Harry could get together so he couldn't do anything about it. Harry then re-entered the bathroom placed several Smell Nice Charms on himself and gave himself one last check over in the mirror. Harry wished he could get rid of the glasses but unfortunately couldn't and ruffled up his hair to make it messier than usual. He then sat on his bed reading the letter one last time as the clock ticked its way closer and closer to ten O'clock. Then ten O'clock rolled by.

 

Harry felt that familiar tug at his navel as the Portkey activated whisking him away from Hogwarts and into Lucius Malfoy's clutches. Harry who had been sitting on the bed at the time then felt himself tumble quite literally into Lucius Malfoy's arms. Harry felt he was going to die of shame at that point. Why did Malfoy have to notice his klutziness at all forms of Wizarding travel that weren't broomsticks? Sometimes he really hated himself! But he withdrew from the strong blonde's arms as if nothing had happened.

 

Harry felt the butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he stared into the stormy grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, 'hello Mister Malfoy,' Harry greeted.

 

Malfoy for some reason smirked Harry's words and made to correct him. 'Lucius,' Malfoy said so seductively it made Harry shiver. Harry much preferred the name Lucius to Malfoy. He'd definitely be using that from now on. But Malfoy – Lucius – wasn't done talking yet for which Harry was glad. Harry loved the sound of the man's voice, 'all things considered we should call each other by first names. Don't you think?'

 

Harry couldn't help but agree with him. Harry was loving becoming more personal Lucius, 'Lucius,' Harry tried to sound of the name. Harry liked the feel of the name of his tongue as he whispered it like a prayer. 'So what is this?' asked Harry needing to know what he was in for here.

 

'What would you like it to be?' Lucius returned Harry's question to him asking Harry what he had no answer to. Not yet at least. It would probably be awhile before Harry could answer that question.

 

Harry frowned and gave him one part of the answer which he already knew. And also knew that Lucius agreed with on that fact. 'It would be best if the public remained unaware,' Harry said. Then Harry frowned thinking; unaware of what? Affair? That made him blush. Relationship? Harry didn't think they were anything like that. So settled for no description at all, 'set up,' Harry said very carefully.

 

Lucius smirked at the boy's Slytherin reply even confused and unsure he wasn't just going to blurt out that he was completely lost. But Lucius was well aware he was the one who held all the cards at least for the moment. In later months maybe Harry would attempt to get one over him but that was part of the fun of the chase as he and Harry battled for dominance. Lucius had never had an affair like this before in his long unhappy marriage but this affair excited him like no other ever had. Lucius knew he would keep it up until he eventually bored with the game.

 

'Indeed,' agreed Lucius calmly not showing any his thoughts as was usual for him. 'But it should be left as a no strings attached affair,' Lucius said making it quite clear to Gryffindor that he didn't want any wishy washy Gryffindor nonsense that Dumbledore constantly spouted about love and the like. He just wanted the boy as a good fuck as he had found the boy was in the last month. 'Unless,' Lucius smirked again at Harry. 'That is too dirty for a Gryff-'Lucius began but was cut off.

 

Harry didn't know way he was angry. After all Lucius had just implied that he was a noble Gryffindor. But tonight he didn't feel noble. He wanted to get down and do the dirty as it were. 'I have come here,' Harry interrupted sharply. 'Meaning I want this.'

 

'Good,' Lucius replied with a smile at the boy glad that the boy was willing to do this.

 

Lucius had wanted the boy since the moment he had accosted him in the broom closest and now they were having an affair rather than a one night stand he was excited. Lucius looked at the gorgeous young boy like one would look at a slab of meat. It wasn't a nice way to look at a person but then again Lucius was rarely described as a nice man. And he made sure everyone knew it even his Gryffindor lover. The boy was wearing slightly blue jeans which were a little loose and a little long as they had been rolled up over his black, leather shoes and a soft white school shirt that he must use for school.

 

Lucius could see the boy's muscles under there. Lucius had never thought of the boy as particularly muscular. But he must have got the muscles from somewhere. Lucius presumed that it was all the Quidditch practices that the boy underwent that had allowed him to win every match against his son. As much as Draco may complain it was teacher biases Lucius knew that they just couldn't beat Gryffindor after seeing Harry fly the boys second year but he knew that Harry was by far the better flier. Lucius so wanted those Quidditch trained muscles clenching around his cock once more.

 

As Lucius was busy lusting for Harry the boy in question was observing the scene he had found himself in. Harry looked around the high ceilinged room that he had appeared in just a few minutes ago. Harry's first observation was the large king sized bed that was centre place in the majestic looking room. Harry knew what that meant and was very excited for what would soon take place between he and Lucius, so excited that his cock twitched in anticipation. The bed was framed by a golden frame that made it look like it belonged in some medieval tourist attraction not in here.

 

But it was clothed very modern in crisp white bed clothes that would show even a speck of dirt. And if the look in Lucius' eyes and feeling in his cock were anything to go by that bed was going to get more than a speck of dirt on it. And it wouldn't be dirt either. Harry couldn't help it his cock twitched again. Harry knew he was getting hornier and hornier by the second and if Lucius didn't hurry up he would do something embarrassing like leaping the man. But he had done it before and that was how they had ended up in the cupboard so was it really such a bad thing?

 

Harry distracted himself by turning away from the bed and inspecting the rest of the room. The two feature walls were dark, forest green that Harry found unsurprising in a Slytherin's house whilst the other two walls were plain white as the bed clothes contrasting nicely with one another. There was a small white chest with golden legs and a mahogany table with writing utensils and parchment that Harry felt would be rude to get too close to. Harry then turned towards his much older lover who he noticed was in casual, pale blue robes hemmed in gold. What was it about this man and gold?

 

Harry then feeling far too horny for reason jumped on the Malfoy Lord without warning. Harry began to attack the man's delicious lips tasting Lucius Malfoy and the taste of peppermint on his skin. Harry thought that the pale blue robes were nice enough but he far preferred him without the robes. Harry ripped through the robes leaving only a scatter of cloth in his wake. But Harry didn't care as he moved to the man's neck biting down hard on him. Harry felt Lucius's cock grinding into his leg as his cock was doing to Lucius rubbing off on one another.

 

Lucius could feel the boy's hardness on his thigh as the boy's teeth on the tender skin around his neck. The boy was obviously still inexperienced by excited and passionate. How much Lucius could teach the boy about the art of sex. Lucius then pulled the boy onto is bed in the middle of his room glad that they hadn't been far away from it at the start. As they moved Harry kicked off his shoes whilst Lucius was unzipping the child's trousers and doing his best not to tear off any buttons.

 

Soon Harry and Lucius were once more rolling around the bed fighting for dominance over the other man. Neither of the two men wanted to give up their control to the other especially so early on this affair. But it was Lucius who moved lower and lower down Harry's body engulfing Harry's member in his mouth causing the boy to moan on top of him and sucking him off until the boy spurted off all down Lucius' throat. Lucius swallowed it whole. At this point the boy was so pliable that Lucius was easily able to turn him over still stroking the boy's penis to get it hard again.

 

That was the thing about youth. At that age you could come several times in one night unlike Lucius. Lucius looked down at the young boy lying down on the white bed now splattered with the come that had leaked from Lucius' mouth. His bright green eyes were full of unhidden lust looking enlarged without his glasses. The boy was pink and flushed and sweaty. Then Lucius saw something that disgusted him; the boy's lightly toned body was covered in stark scars much like the ones that covered Lucius' body from the last war.

 

Lucius would later ask where the boy had acquired such an assortment of scars from but right now he was too busy getting into the boy in front of him. He pulled apart the boy's pert ass. Lucius positioned himself behind Harry and then pushed himself into the boy, feeling his tightness which he had a feeling had only been penetrated the once before at the Yule Ball. Lucius continued to stroke Harry as he did so wanting to give his lover the same pleasure he was currently experiencing but at the same time going torturously slow.

 

'Faster,' Harry groaned from underneath Lucius.

 

Harry wished Lucius wouldn't go so slow torturing Harry with absolute pleasure without giving Harry enough for release. Lucius was fast leaving Harry a moaning, squirming, pleading wreck underneath the larger man. Harry thought it was very unlike the other two times that they had been together where it had all be fast, passionate, and eager instead this slow torture. It was not until the very end did Lucius finally speed up. Harry realised Lucius had lost the control of what he was doing as he thrusted further and faster into Harry.

 

Lucius knew that he was about to come all into Harry and once again used the contraceptive spell. He then collapsed onto the bed beside the heavily breathing Harry both of who were exhausted from the night's exertions. Lucius felt he could lie here forever and was incredibly glad that he had decided to invite Harry to come. Lucius knew that the boy would come so he never feared being stood up. But he did briefly wonder what he would have done if the boy hadn't come into his home tonight.

 

After Harry had caught his breath he pulled himself up out of the white bed which was now covered in semen and sweat and began searching the room for his discarded items of clothing. He pulled his baggy underwear on looking more than a little embarrassed at what pants he wore and pulled on the jeans which he had to again roll up so that they fit properly. He glanced back at Lucius on th bed now who it seemed had noticed this and smirked in not an unfriendly sort of way. That man really was gorgeous.

 

'Got a bit of growing room there don't you Mister Potter,' smirked Lucius.

 

'If I'm to call you Lucius you can call me Harry,' Harry told the older man.

 

But apart from that Harry completely ignored the comment about the state of his – well Seamus' – clothes. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it all before many, many times in fact. His neighbours who thought they were incredibly posh even though they were only ordinary middle class were always saying the same thing to each other when he was about. They had done the same thing since he was a young child. But hearing it from the man he had nicked clothes from his dorm mate to try and impress hurt more than all the Muggles of Surrey saying the same put together.

 

Lucius continued to watch the boy getting back into his clothes. Lucius was rather disappointed not to see anymore of the boy's body. Harry pulled on his clean white shirt and buttoned up all the buttons which had not been torn off. As the boy buttoned the shirt up and the scars on his back and chest disappeared Lucius couldn't help but think that the scars seemed never to be there. He didn't think that the boy had let anyone else see them. Harry then tied up his black leather shoes and Lucius realised he had offended his lover. But Lucius didn't apologize; Malfoys never apologized!

 

'I have to get back,' Harry said.

 

Lucius nodded, 'portus,' Lucius handed Harry a necklace that would get him back to Hogwarts.

 

Harry took the chain necklace with a Celtic cross on it from Lucius. As soon as Harry had grasped the necklace he felt the familiar sensation behind his navel as he was portkeyed away from Malfoy Manor and back to Hogwarts. Harry landed back on his four poster bed blinking up at the red and gold hangings around him. He was still covered in sweat and other bodily excretions. He blinked several times. It felt very odd to back here after what had gone on tonight. He wondered if it would always feel like this.

 

Harry grabbed his baggy, grey slacks and an equally baggy white t-shirt and snuck down to the showers. Harry then cleaned himself of the accumulation of his and Lucius' semen and sweat which he had acquired. Then Harry returned Seamus' jeans back to his trunk glad that he and Lucius hadn't managed to destroy them or even get them dirty. Then Harry chucked his shirt in the bin. Harry then put his pants and socks in the wash basket. Harry then lay back in bed and was asleep almost straight away.

 

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy was lying in his semen coated bed with a smile on his face as he fell to sleep. In the morning Lucius was rudely awoken by the morning house elf. The House elf had long been sworn to secrecy on his master's goings on as she would often come into find Lucius with guests or the bed in the state it was today. She was too scared to say anything anyway. It was only then that Lucius realised he hadn't asked the boy about the scars. Oh well it wasn't like he cared about Potter. He was just a very good fuck. Lucius just dint like unanswered questions like the boy's mysterious scars.


	5. A Meeting in Hogsmeade

**Chapter Five**

**A Meeting in Hogsmeade**

It was the morning of the January Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast whilst discussing their plans for the day. Harry had just broke the news that he would be remaining in the castle to work on the egg. Or at least that's what Harry told his friends. Hermione seemed very pleased with his idea not to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Ron seemed confused as to why Harry was missing out on getting sweets and out of the castle.

 

'I told you Ron I'm staying behind to focus on cracking the egg,' Harry said.

 

Harry focused on the cereal before him rather than lying to his best friends. Harry hated lying to his friends but he doubted that Ron especially would ever forgive him if he was aware of Harry's affair with a Malfoy! Hermione might be a little shocked and tell him off for endangering himself by sleeping with a known Death Eater but Harry couldn't care less.

 

Harry had tried on more occasion than once to stay away from Lucius but every time the Portkey letter came Harry would always end up returning to Lucius' bed. It was insane but it was just something that Harry needed more than Harry could quite figure out why. He was finally able to get rid of the stress that his life as the Boy Who Lived, his abuse and the fear of death that Voldemort brought.

 

The two men had agreed to meet that weekend at a private establishment just off of the main street of Hogsmeade called  _Le Mystique_.That was why Harry had told them he was staying here to work on his egg so that Harry could sneak off to fuck or be fucked by his lover. Harry had wondered briefly if Lucius knew anything about the second task but quickly vetoed that idea.

 

Harry's relationship with the Malfoy Lord was not based on words or god forbid trust. No it was based on sex and not much else. Not that Harry minded in the least although most of the rest of the world would mind. He knew that Lucius had wondered and questioned him about the scars that littered his body but Harry had refused to answer any questions.

 

Harry didn't want his lover to have anything over him and his home life was definitely that and much, much more. Not even Ron and Hermione his best friends in the world knew of his home life and that was the way Harry wanted it to remain. It was sad that his lover was about the person he trusted the least after Voldemort. Not that Harry trusted anyone much.

 

The Dursleys had beaten that into him. Harry's primary school teachers didn't help by refusing to believe what Harry was saying convinced that he was lying. What five year old from a happy home could possibly fabricate being beaten and starved Harry did not want to know. Then to find out that Albus Dumbledore his hero was the one who placed him there made Harry's trust plummet again.

 

'But you have loads of time,' Ron moaned.

 

'Only a month,' corrected Hermione.

 

'Thank you Hermione,' Harry said quietly.

 

While Harry was speaking to his friends he continued to fight the guilt that had arisen by lying and using his friends like this. The problem was he was just too good at manipulating people like this. There was a reason after all that the Sorting Hat had wanted Harry to be sorted into Slytherin. The fact was that Harry was as manipulative as any Slytherin when he wanted to be.

 

One had to be a little manipulative to survive when you grew up abused because of your very existence. Harry shook his head being guilty wouldn't help any nor would dwelling on the past. Harry wouldn't change his affair so why bother with the morality of lying to his friends when he really should be focussing on the fact he was sleeping with a married man with a son older than him.

 

'Bring me back sweets,' Harry said.

 

'Oh there's this new sweet…'Ron began rattling on.

 

The two Gryffindors hadn't even realised that Harry had purposely changed the subject while making it seem as though Ron was the one who had changed the subject onto sweets. Hermione shook her head at Ron and took a book out as she continued to sight fondly exasperated. Harry nodded at the right moments but he didn't focus on what it was that his friend was saying.

 

Just half an hour later Harry was once more under his Invisibility Cloak running down the tunnel to Honeydukes. He still had a few hours before he was due to meet Lucius. Harry was planning on buying new clothes he was sick and fed up of "borrowing" Seamus' clothes whilst he wasn't looking. Harry knew that Gladrags Wizardwear was the local clothing shop.

 

Harry slipped up the stairs to where lots of Hogwarts students were milling around wanting to restock their supply of sweets and chocolates. Harry had to be careful where he stood so as not to alert anyone of his presence because he may be invisible but you would feel it if Harry stepped on you. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione filling their bags with sweets. Strange Harry wasn't aware that Ron had that much money. Maybe Hermione was going to pay for him Harry thought until he caught their conversation.

 

'I'm so glad that Potter decided to stay behind,' Hermione was saying.

 

Harry reared back at this oh so revealing sentence completely devastated at the betrayal that was folding before his very eyes. This was supposed to be the girl he thought of as a sister referring to him as only by last name like she was glad to be away from him. What was going on? He looked at Ron expecting his first friend to stand up for him and was completely appalled at the fact that the red head was nodding in agreement.

 

'I'm actually surprised he had the common sense to try and work on the clue,' Hermione said scornfully.

 

Harry felt the fury rise up under his skin as shocked hurt gave way to anger. This was supposed to be one of his best friends who were speaking about him as though he was a dimwit. Okay he didn't have the same analytical brain as Hermione but he was smart. Harry remembered being beaten for doing better than Dudley in school and to this day refused to do his best out of fear.

 

If Hermione had ever taken a look at the real Harry Potter she would be shocked. Harry Potter the quiet, rash, brave, heart ruling his head was little more than an act to keep his _fans_ off of his back. The world would be shocked if they realised how much of the so called Boy Who Lived was just a facade designed with them in mind. Hermione would be shocked if she realised how wrong she was about her supposed friend. And now Harry Potter was going to find out the truth about his supposed best friends.

 

'I thought he was going to tail along with us,' Hermione moaned.

 

'I hate it how he does that,' Ron agreed.

 

Harry's heart dropped at Ron's apparent hatred of him. He had at least hoped that Ron would be on his side. Harry had been his friend first well before Hermione or so Harry had thought. Ron had claimed that he hated Hermione. Was that a lie too? What else was? Harry didn't want to hear anymore but he was frozen in place forced to hear every word of the betrayal that went deeper and deeper.

 

'I had hoped that Dumbledore had made it impossible for him to come,' Hermione groaned. 'If it hadn't been for Black and your brothers. Why did they give him the map?'

 

Harry's heart dropped if possible further at the idea that Fred and George could hate him too. Fred and George, funny, cool, casual, Fred and George couldn't be betraying him too could they? Harry didn't think his heart could take any more betrayal from those that he had thought of as family. Harry had never wanted Lucius more than he did in this moment.

 

Ron snorted, 'because they like him,' Ron said in a disgusted tone. 'And actually want to help him. It seems that mum and Ginny are the only sensible ones in our family. Even Bill and Charlie who have only met him once are loyal to the Boy Who Lived,' Ron sneered.

 

Harry wasn't surprised by Ron's jealously. Nor was he surprised that Ginny who practically hang off him (or tried to) had a hidden agenda beyond fancying him. No what surprised Harry most of all was the fact that Mrs Weasley who was like the mother he never had was in on whatever this was. He was glad that the rest of the family liked Harry for Harry rather than anything else.

 

'If only we could kill him now and get his money,' Ron said sharply.

 

Harry held in the gasp that was about to escape but it was a close call. Harry had always known that Ron resented being poor but he'd never have guessed that he was willing to go as far to murder someone he supposedly cared for in order to get one measly trust vault. And the way he said kill him now made it obvious they were planning to kill him later.

 

'We have to wait until the right time,' Hermione said softly. 'Until then we can continue to use the money Dumbledore got from his vaults.'

 

Harry froze up at this shock flooding through his veins. Harry had vaults in plural. Why the hell had nobody told him? Of course all his friends were in the employ of Dumbledore. So Dumbledore was behind this. Harry was furious with Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. He know finally understood why Lucius was on the dark's side.

 

'Come on let's take these to the till,' Hermione said.

 

'Good that without Potter I don't have to pretend to be poor,' smirked Ron.

 

The two moved off to the counter with Harry staring after them with undeniable fury on his invisible features. Harry was frozen in place unsure what he could say or do to these many revelations. Harry's whole life was tumbling down around him as his life fell apart. He had no one to trust except Lucius. Now that he could no longer trust the Light his thoughts turned to his lover.

 

It went against everything Harry was to confide in anyone but Harry needed to confide in Lucius. Harry knew he needed help if he were to escape from under Dumbledore's oppressive thumb. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do about this new found knowledge but he knew that he needed Lucius' knowledge of the law and the Ministry and his opinion on the Dark that he only knew from the Light.

 

'Those fucking bastards,' hissed out Harry causing several of the surrounding third years to jump.

 

Harry couldn't stay there any longer so he ran out of Honeydukes still under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. Harry ran down the length of Hogsmeade tears of anger and betrayal still burning in his eyes. Harry had completely forgotten about his idea of going shopping for a new wardrobe to lost in the pain of betrayal from those he had cared about most.

 

 _Le Mystique_ came into view. It was like the rest of the village made out granite stones. There was a large mahogany sign with dark pink writing saying the  _Le Mystique._ Harry ran up the stairs to Room 6 where he knew Lucius had booked. They had arranged for Lucius to leave the door open so that nobody would question why Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter were meeting up in a private hotel room.

 

Lucius had been making himself comfortable in the room as he waited for his young lover to arrive. He hadn't expected Harry to come straight away having to shake off the Weasel and the Mudblood. Then a blob of black ran at him and began to kiss him and tear at his expensive robes. Lucius had no idea what had happened but Lucius could tell the boy was sad.

 

Soon the two were naked on the bed. Lucius was on top of Harry. Then the blonde man was in him. Harry groaned and was able to forget the whole issue with Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore even just temporarily. It was just Harry and Lucius. If anyone had asked a few months ago that Harry had taken comfort in the blonde man he would have laughed in their face.

 

Soon it was all over way to quick for either men's liking especially Harry who had hoped to forget the betrayal for a bit longer. The two were panting as Harry rolled over on his side. He couldn't bare to look at Lucius even though he needed the man's opinion on things that he had been denied any knowledge of by the manipulative people who had surrounded him. He could feel Lucius' glacial grey eyes on his back.

 

Lucius propped himself up on one elbow and watched Harry roll over so the boy was no longer facing Lucius. Lucius was concerned with Harry's actions this afternoon. He wasn't the same person as usual. Lucius began to trace a few welts that were scattering his lover's body. Harry instinctively leaned into the touch. Lucius couldn't smirk at how their precious beacon of the light was with a death eater.

 

'Mister Potter,' Lucius said seductively. 'My, what has got you in such a state? To let your walls fall so dramatically.'

 

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Harry said pride getting in the way. 'Nothing has happened,' Harry lied. 'The question is why do you think something has happened?' Harry asked easily turning it around on his lover. 'Why dear Lucius do you actually care about me? What happened to your Pure-Blood upbringing now?' Harry mocked.

 

Lucius just rolled Harry over and pulled the young man over to him fixing him with that piercing silver gaze that made any walls of Harry's crumble into a million tiny little pieces. He sighed knowing that his lover would get it out of him one way or another. Harry resolved that he'd give Lucius answers to the questions he needed his way rather than any other way.

 

'I was betrayed,' Harry sighed. 'I had told my so called friends,' Harry said scorn lacing his words, 'that I was taking advantage of the quiet common room to figure out the egg..

 

Lucius' eyebrows shot up at this remark about his friendship with the Mudblood and the blood traitor. According to Draco the famous Golden Trio were inseparable and their friendship unshakable. Lucius had heard enough of Draco's jealous remarks that Harry had chosen the Weasel over Draco enough. However, according to Harry things weren't as golden as the papers made out.

 

'So called?' queried Lucius.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said bitterly.

 

'So the Golden Trio not so golden,' smirked Lucius.

 

Harry growled, 'fool's gold,' he muttered darkly.

 

'Who was the fool?' questioned Lucius. 'You? The Weasley?' questioned Lucius hopefully. 'The Mudblood?'

 

'Me,' Harry admitted.

 

'You?' asked Lucius.

 

Lucius couldn't deny that he was surprised at this. From what Lucius knew of the Harry Potter he had seen the boy who lived was far more Slytherin than anyone had ever suspected. The idea that someone had pulled something on him was shocking but apparently they had betrayed him in some way or another. Lucius doubted it was anything small for Harry to be distraught enough to let all his walls crumble.

 

'I can't see the Weasel having the brains to pull something over on you,' sneered Lucius.

 

'If Dumbledore,' Harry said the name with a hatred that surprised Lucius, 'was the one who orchestrated the whole thing?' questioned Harry.

 

'That would explain a great deal,' Lucius admitted. 'So what has our dearly esteemed headmaster done this time?' smirked the Malfoy Lord obviously meaning the opposite of what he said. 'Is it enough to convince the sheep to turn against him?' questioned Lucius hopefully.

 

'I hope so,' muttered Harry darkly.

 

'Do tell,' Lucius encouraged.

 

'I had told Ron and Hermione that I was going to be working on the egg today to explain why I wasn't joining them on the Hogsmeade weekend,' Harry began.

 

'So the details of our sordid affair,' smirked Lucius. 'I wonder what Arthur's son would say to know what his best friend was up to with a Malfoy,' pondered Lucius.

 

'Considering he's getting  _my_  money for being my friend I don't think it would matter,' Harry snapped out glaring.

 

Lucius blinked a few times absorbing what he was being told. Lucius had fought it was some childish feud about the fact that Harry would not be spending the time with Weasley. He hadn't expected anything like this. The idea that a once Noble family who generations ago was blackmailed out of their title, seats, and money by his Mudblood whore.

 

In fact that was where the Malfoy-Weasley feud had started. Lucius' great aunt had been due to marry Arthur Weasley's great grandfather when the man lost everything to the Mudblood he was having an affair with. It all came out later. Both the Weasleys and the House of Malfoy were disgraced by what had happened so much so that the Weasleys became known as blood traitors and Lucius' great aunt was unable to marry by association.

 

It didn't surprise him that the blood traitors were now thieving from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter although it disgusted him. If Dumbledore was involved in this then it could sway his little lover from the so called Light. Harry had always been a Slytherin in denial. It wouldn't take much a push from Lucius to bring Harry over to their side and save his life should the Dark Lord find out about their affair. 

 

All Lucius would have to say was he wanted to seduce the Light's golden boy over to the Dark side and all would be forgiven. And with the Dark Mark growing stronger every day Lucius needed something to offer his Master in return for losing the diary and deserting the Dark Lord in the time of need. If Lucius showed the Dark Lord that the prophecy child was no longer a threat to him and would be a great ally with all that unsculpted power that Lucius could feel brimming under the surface of Harry's alabaster skin that would be the perfect bargaining chip.

 

'I was invisible,' Harry continued.

 

Harry wasn't sure whether or not to reveal the details about the Invisibility Cloak to Lucius considering how rare it was even for an Invisibility Cloak. Harry had read a lot about Invisibility Cloaks when he had inherited it from his father because it was a tie to the father he had never know. Harry had been shocked to know that a cloak like his had never been heard of apart from folk lore.

 

'You have mastered disillusionment at the age of fourteen?' questioned Lucius.

 

Lucius knew many Death Eaters and Aurors who had yet to master that particular skill. And here was a fourteen year old boy who had yet to even sit his OWLs casually admitting he could Disillusion himself. Lucius had known the boy was powerful but had been under the impression that the boy had not done anything with all that luscious power that oozed out of every orifice.

 

'Sure,' Harry said quickly. 'Well I was passing Honeydukes when I heard Ron and Hermione. I froze not wanting them to realise I was here.'

 

Lucius smirked at his, 'of course not.'

 

'Hermione was telling Ron how glad she was that I had decided to stay behind and Ron was nodding in agreement. Hermione seems to think I'm really thick just because I don't think that classes are the be all and end all,' Harry said bitterly.

 

'What can you expect from a Mudblood?' questioned Lucius in disgust.

 

'Lucius,' Harry said warningly. 'Anyway then Ron started going on about how I tailed after them when it has always been them who have basked in the glory of my unwanted fame.'

 

'You don't want your fame?' questioned Lucius.

 

What Harry was saying was completely contradictory to what his son and Severus had always said in regards to Harry Potter. Lucius knew that his son was jealous of his lover and Severus hated all things Potter but not so much that they'd not see the real Harry Potter underneath. Apparently Slytherins could be rasher than Gryffindorish at times when their personal pride and grudges were thrown into the mix if Severus and Draco were anything to go by.

 

'I certainly do not,' Harry bit out angrily.

 

'That comes as a surprise,' Lucius admitted.

 

'Yeah well I don't let most people in,' Harry admitted sadly thinking of the two people he should never have let in. 'Then I heard them talking about stealing my money and plotting to kill me for my money,' Harry said bitterly. 'At least I know they're not all in on it. Only Ginny – no surprise there, crazy, stalking bint,' Harry muttered darkly, 'Ron – whose always been jealous of me, Hermione – is in love with authority figures, and Mrs Weasley,' Harry shook his head. 'She is the one who I can't understand - she was always like a mother to me.'

 

Harry felt a lot better just to get all of this off his chest. He could still feel the pain and the fury coursing through his bloodstream but with Lucius here and still being in the post coital bliss he felt a lot better. What they had said had hurt like hell but it was easier. Harry just hoped that his Slytherin wasn't going to use this against him. Harry really wished he trusted people more but he just couldn't and as today had proven he was right not to.

 

'Molly Prewett,' mused Lucius.

 

'Was that her maiden name?' questioned Harry.

 

'Indeed,' Lucius agreed.

 

'You would have gone to school with her,' Harry remembered.

 

'She was the Gryffindor Prefect when I was in first year,' Lucius said. 'She was Dumbledore's girl from day I first saw her. Hated me because my father was on the Dark faction. She was disowned soon as she began courting a Weasley,' Lucius said sounding very happy with this. 'None of her child have been invited back into the family,' smirked Lucius.

 

'She hasn't changed,' Harry said bitterly.

 

'She hated Slytherins,' Lucius said.

 

'Something she passed on to her son,' Harry said. 'The first thing Ron told me was that all Slytherins were evil. Like he can talk; thieving, lying, traitorous, jealous, scumbag, blood traitor,' Harry drew a deep breath. Then he turned to Lucius, 'this is your fault,' he told him.

 

'How is it my fault?' asked Lucius.

 

Only Lucius Malfoy could manage to look affronted and aristocratic whilst lying naked beside a fourteen year old school boy younger than his son. Harry could only marvel at how Lucius managed to pull off the cold aloof Pure-Blood Lord so easily. Harry had to settle for innocent, slightly stupid and incredibly underestimated by friends and allies alike although those lines were now blurring thanks to Lucius.

 

'I would have never called anyone a blood traitor before our … association,' Harry retorted.

 

Lucius couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at Harry's choice of description for their affair. Only Harry James Potter could sum up their affair with that one word. Lucius couldn't even say that Harry was wrong because they were associating - just very closely. Harry of course being Harry Potter just rolled his eyes at the older wizard looking completely calm.

 

'Disgusting phrase,' muttered Harry darkly. 'I don't know why you consider those less than pure and the poor as lower than you. It's prejudice. That's what it is. You have no idea how many times I've heard my mother referred to as such. The Muggle world moved passed such prejudice a century ago. Yet we are still stuck in the dark ages. It's people like you-'

 

'You think that's what blood traitor means?' questioned Lucius.

 

'It doesn't?' questioned Harry. 'That's the problem with having no real friends. They've kept me in the dark about so much that you take for granted.'

 

'Blood traitor is the name for someone who has turned their back on our traditions,' Lucius explained.

 

'The Weasleys did that?' questioned Harry. 'What did they do? Is it something do with the feud? Ron never told me what happened. They weren't in the right were they?' sighed Harry.

 

'My great aunt Capella Malfoy was due to marry the current Lord Pellinore Weasley,' Lucius began.

 

'You're related to the Weasleys by marriage?' asked Harry in surprise. 'Since when the Weasleys Lords? If they were you'd think they wouldn't have to steal off of me,' Harry said angrily. 'Wonder what Ronald would do if he found out that,' Harry smirked his very Slytherin smirk.

 

How Lucius had come to love that smirk that bespelled the boy's devious, Slytherin nature. Lucius who was normally cool and in control couldn't control his actions at that devilish smirk. He slipped his pale hands over Harry's body causing the boy to shiver slightly. How responsive the young Potter was. Lucius lowered himself down trailing kisses over the boy.

 

Lucius couldn't believe that he had ever thought that blow jobs were demeaning. To bring his lover as much pleasure as Lucius was used to taking from his various _interests_. It was easy to say that Lucius' relationship with the Boy Who Lived was unlike any of his past dalliances. Not that Lucius was upset at this no Lucius was perfectly content with the way things were going.

 

Lucius swallowed Harry's hot fluids and cleaned the boy off before raising himself back up to meet dilated pupils set in emerald eyes. Lucius and Harry shared a hot demanding kiss fighting for the dominance that they both craved. This time it was Harry who finally lost the battle submitting to Lucius' invading tongue. Finally the two broke apart gasping for air having forgotten to breathe through their noses in their passionate embrace.

 

'What was that for?' questioned Harry.

 

'You're irresistible,' murmured Lucius. 'And all mine.'

 

'Oh I don't know about that, Mr Malfoy,' Harry said seductively. 'I like to think that you're all mine.'

 

'A Malfoy belongs to no one,' Lucius said haughtily.

 

'The haughtiness doesn't really work when you've got my cum around your lips,' laughed Harry. 'So where were we?' questioned Harry.

 

'Asking about the Weasley lordship,' Lucius said as though he hadn't stopped the conversation to give Harry a blowjob.

 

'Well?' asked Harry.

 

'Just before their bonding it suddenly came out that a Mudblood-'Lucius began.

 

'Lucius,' growled Harry. 'That's a horrible word. They are born with magic, too. They have as much right to a magical education as anyone else! Whether you like it or not Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!'

 

'They risk the exposure of our existence to the Muggle masses,' Lucius retorted.

 

'That's your problem with Muggleborns?' asked Harry surprised.

 

'They are bringing Muggle beliefs and our traditions are being lost,' Lucius sad in disgust.

 

Harry frowned but said nothing, 'I still don't like the word. So continue what happened?'

 

'It turned out Weasley's whore, Frea Keitch-'began Lucius.

 

'As in Randolph Keitch?' questioned Harry. 'The Falmouth Falcons player that Ron was going on about,' Harry sighed sadly. 'He invented some sort of charm. Hermione told us about it.'

 

'The Keitches are regarded as the lowest of the low in Pure-blood circles,' Lucius said contemptuously. 'To steal seats rather than obtain them through deeds, blood or marriage.'

 

'So that's were your hatred of the Weasleys came from,' murmured Harry. 'I always thought that they just hated you because of your association to Voldemort and their association with muggle-borns.'

 

'The Mafloys have detested the Weasleys for a long time,' corrected Lucius.

 

'I see that now,' Harry murmured.


	6. Surprise Parentage

**Chapter Six**

**Surprise Parentage**

 

The next weekend found Lucius Malfoy in the Leaky Cauldron glowering around. He didn't know why they kept it in this dingy state. If it was all to keep unwanted Muggles from staying why didn't they just put up anti-Muggle wards?

 

The foolish landlord who was completely in Dumbledore's pocket was watching him suspiciously and had sent his Muggle wife away. Honestly did people really think he'd risk Azkaban, Lucius shuddered, just to start cursing Muggles. Lucius didn't like Muggles of Mudbloods, he felt they corrupted their society but he wasn't a psychopath.

 

That was when a young man with light red hair that covered his fringe and bright green eyes approached him. Lucius would recognise those eyes anywhere. However, nobody else did as they knew the Boy Who Lived from his mop of black hair and scar.

 

'Lucius,' Harry mouthed.

 

Lucius smirked to let the boy know that he was aware of who he was. They set off up Diagon Alley making sure to keep their distance from each other. It wouldn't be the first time that the Lord Malfoy had been photographed with a conquest. Bloody tabloids! And this wasn't something that could be risked. Just because the Wizarding sheep were idiots didn't mean that Dumbledore wasn't. The meddler would be sure to recognise Harry Potter immediately.

 

It wasn't until they were in the safety of Gringotts did they pull together. The goblins were a suspicious people and refused to allow photography on their premises. Lucius knew that they had recording devices monitoring who came and went to prevent break-ins but they wouldn't let wizards record the way.

 

'I've set up a meeting with the Head of Gringotts,' Lucius told Harry. 'Considering this is a matter of thievery something that the take very seriously.'

 

Harry nodded, 'I've read the entrance sign,' Harry said dryly. 'And with Binns going on and on about Goblin Rebellions well I wouldn't want to be on a goblin's bad side.'

 

'Just be respectful,' Lucius advised.

 

'Aren't I always?' asked Harry cheekily.

 

'I'll choose not to answer that,' replied Lucius with a smirk.

 

'I'm here for a meeting with King Ragnok the Second,' Lucius told the teller.

 

The teller looked slightly surprised but summoned a lower employee who nodded. The goblin motioned for them to follow them. Unlike the rough, hewn cave like structures that led to the vaults this side of things was all done in marble and gold. Harry who had lived in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life couldn't help but gape.

 

'You're gaping,' Lucius told him.

 

Harry quickly shut his mouth where he scowled at his older lover who was smirking at him. They were lead through a beautiful mahogany door which made Harry wonder why goblins of such small stature needed a door that was the size of Hagrid. But he felt that to voice that thought would be rude. On the door in gold said Ragnok.

 

Behind a desk of mahogany was a relatively young goblin Harry thought considering his hair was still rich black that fell in raves down the plum coloured velvet he wore. His black eyes were sharp though. He dismissed their guide and turned to the two wizards before him.

 

'Lord Malfoy,' Ragnok intoned respectfully.

 

'King Ragnok,' Lucius bowed his head respectfully.

 

Harry copied his lover not knowing anything about goblin customs so following the Pure-Blood's example. The goblin king didn't look offended so Harry guessed he must have done something right. He didn't ask who Harry was and Harry guessed he must have somehow known.

 

'Heir Potter,' the goblin intoned. 'Now to what do I owe a visit from two wizards such as yourselves?'

 

'I have recently found out that I own more than just my trust vault,' Harry began.

 

'And you were not made aware of it before now?' asked Ragnok sharply leaning forward. 'We shall, of course, hope to correct this oversight.'

 

'I'm not sure how much of an oversight it was,' Lucius said delicately.

 

'Are you implying that Gringotts deliberately kept Heir Potter in the dark Lord Malfoy?' asked the goblin dangerously.

 

It was only now that Harry noticed the silver sword encrusted in rubies on the hilt and scabbard. Harry remembered that the goblins were a warrior race by nature. Harry tensed up but Lucius looked calm.

 

'It has come to my attention that wizards have been receiving income from Heir Potter's private vaults without his permission,' Lucius said darkly.

 

'This is a very serious charge,' the goblin king said darkly. 'We shall of course see if there is any truth in the matter. Who is the Manager of your vaults?' he demanded of Harry.

 

'I don't know,' Harry said nervously.

 

'You have never met anyone?' the goblin demanded.

 

'Just the tellers and Griphook who lead me to my vault,' Harry said nervously.

 

Ragnok did not look please but Harry didn't think his anger was directed towards Harry. Ragnok must have summoned a goblin because suddenly a goblin appeared at the door. Harry waited with baited breath.

 

'I would like the records of all the vaults that Heir Harry Potter has access to,' Ragnok told the goblin.

 

The goblin bowed low and their silence in the office until the goblin made his way back with a large file which Ragnok dropped a bit of his blood onto. Ragnok began reading through the files a scowl on his face getting angrier by the second.

 

'Apprehend Manager Godbod,' ordered Ragnok. 'There will be an immediate investigation into those vaults he manages.'

 

'It seems you were right Lord Malfoy,' Ragnok didn't seem happy about this. 'There has been serious embezzlement from the vaults that are solely Heir Potter's to several parties including Lord Dumbledore, Mrs Molly Weasley, Mister Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger and a bird watchers club.'

 

'Wait Dumbledore's a lord?' asked Harry. 'Why does he need money? And what's the bird watchers club?'

 

'I imagine that's the Order of the Phoenix,' Lucius snorted, 'Dumbledore's band of loyal followers that fought against the Dark Lord. Your mother was part of it right from school and your father betrayed us to them around the time you were conceived.'

 

'Wait dad was a Death Eater?' asked Harry in shock.

 

'He was,' agreed Lucius. 'The Dark Lord was furious at his betrayal more than any other betrayal.'

 

'Is that why Voldemort came after us?' asked Harry softly.

 

'I believe so,' agreed Lucius.

 

'So what about the Dumbledore money?' Harry asked again once recovering from his shock.

 

'I cannot answer questions on other clients' accounts,' Ragnok told him sternly answering Harry's question.

 

Lucius was used to reading between the lines, 'I take it the Dumbledore fortune isn't prospering.'

 

'Now what is your plan of action?' asked Ragnok ignoring Lucius' question.

 

Harry had been thinking of this for a while. As much as Harry wanted the whole world to know what had happened Harry had a feeling that right now Dumbledore would be able to weasel his way out by stating "For the Greater Good".

 

'If we were to make this public would Dumbledore use his popularity to get out of trouble?' asked Harry.

 

Ragnok was mildly impressed with the young wizard's reasoning. Before now he had felt that the Potter heir was leaning on Lord Malfoy's knowledge but apparently the boy was smarter than Ragnok had given him credit for.

 

'I believe so,' agreed Ragnok.

 

'Then I want you to demand Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger to pay back what they owe with interest. That will seriously damage them financially until such a time comes when Dumbledore does something that damages his reputation so we can move in on that. Until then I plan to be gathering evidence on Dumbledore which will only work if Dumbledore still believes I am completely loyal to him meaning you have to make it look like you found out about the embezzlement on your own and I still have no idea about it,' Harry said.

 

Lucius was impressed with his lover. Lucius had always known that the young man was intelligent and a real snake despite the colours he wore but his plan would cripple the Light side, the Weasleys and Dumbledore. Dumbledore would no longer be able to pay people to vote for his acts.

 

'That would be easier enough to do,' Ragnok agreed, 'especially as Dumbledore's claimed Magical Guardianship over you despite that your sire is still alive.'

 

'Wait dad's still alive?' asked Harry in shock. 'Where is he? Why did he leave me?' Harry said in betrayal.

 

Lucius heard this too but he knew that there was a difference between sire and father. The father was in heterosexual couples whilst the sire was in homosexual couples. Lucius himself had two fathers.

 

'You said sire, not father,' Lucius said. 'I take it Lily Evans isn't Harry's mother?'

 

'Indeed,' agreed Ragnok. 'The Ministry is where births are registered by the parents but every time a child is born of a titled family a true birth certificate will appear which the family manager will keep until the child turns seventeen or the Head of House orders the certificate to be destroyed. Unless of course the child dies before they come of age.'

 

The goblin king slid a roll of parchment that despite being fourteen and a half years old looked in pristine condition. Harry could only assume that it was magic that kept it that way. Harry stared at it for a while not taking in what the parchment said.

 

Beside Harry Lucius Malfoy paled more than his usual pale skin was. The Dark Lord was going to destroy him. It suddenly explained to the Lucius why the Dark Lord took James' betrayal so much worse than any of the other betrayals like Regulus Black's.

 

 _**Name:** _ _Hadrian Salazar Slytherin_

 _**Sire:** _ _Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin previously Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _**Bearer:** _ _Lord James Charlus Potter_

 _**D.O.B.:** _ _31.07.1980_

 _**Time of Birth:** _ _23:57_

 

'That's impossible,' Harry whispered. 'They're both males.'

 

'Powerful wizards are able to get pregnant,' Lucius informed the Muggle raised boy.

 

Harry paled, 'but we've-'

 

'I've been using a contraceptive charm,' Lucius informed the boy.

 

Harry relaxed, 'but Voldemort killed my dad. He can't be my father, he just can't be!'

 

'The records do not lie,' Ragnok told them.

 

Harry seemed to be struggling with this new information. Harry wasn't the only one there. He'd been worried about the Dark Lord finding out before but he had been planning to spin the seducing Harry Potter to the dark side but now…. The Dark Lord would kill him. He'd taken the Dark Lord's only son and heir' virginity!

 

'The Dark Lord wasn't planning on killing your father,' Lucius sighed. 'Any other traitor would have been dead within days but your father lasted two years. From what I heard the Dark Lord was planning to enact revenge by killing the traitor's Mudblood whore and bastard.'

 

'Then why did he?' asked Harry.

 

'I don't know,' sighed Lucius.

 

'Would me being Voldemort's son contribute any to my survival?' asked Harry.

 

Ragnok nodded, 'it is impossible for a father to harm a son using magic. It would have backfired on him.'

 

'Why didn't he die?' asked Harry.

 

'The Dark Lord took measures to keep himself alive until his task was done,' Lucius explained. 'He didn't tell us what these measures were only that they weren't worth the price and the burden of doing so.'

 

'What vaults does Harry own or have access to?' asked Lucius.

 

'Through James Potter's side he is Heir Apparent to Ambrosius, Gryffindor and Potter Houses,' Ragnok told them. 'And through the Lord Slytherin he is the Heir to the Le Fay, Slytherin and Peverell houses. Also, through his godfather he is Heir to the Black House.'

 

'Seven houses,' Lucius shook his head. 'No wonder he wants you on his side.'

 

'Do you think he knows?' asked Harry.

 

'Most likely,' Lucius agreed. 'But it does mean you're not the prophecy child.'

 

'The prophecy child?' asked Harry.

 

'In 1979 about a month before James betrayed us a prophecy was made saying that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born to those who have thrice defied him at the end of July,' explained Lucius. 'I hadn't realised that James had thrice defied the Dark Lord but I'm guessing that the Dark Lord must have tried to get James back.'

 

'Why did James suddenly leave after the prophecy was made?' asked Harry.

 

Lucius frowned, 'can you check for mind altering potions and spells?'

 

'All is needed is a bit of your blood,' Ragnok told them.

 

Harry held out his hand which the goblin pricked. He added the blood to a potion which he poured over a piece of blank parchment. Harry watched as words began to form on the parchment meaning that he had spells and/or potions on him.

 

 _Glamour Charm Administered on 1_ _st_ _August 1980_

 

'Probably to give you some of Evans' looks,' Lucius noted.

 

 _Amicitia Potion to Ronald Weasley Administered on 1_ _st_ _September 1991_

 _Amicitia Potion to Albus Dumbledore Administered on 1_ _st_ _September 1991_

 _Inimictia Potion to Draco Malfoy Administered on 1_ _st_ _September 1991_

 _Inimictia Potion to Severus Snape Administered on 1_ _st_ _September 1991_

 

Lucius told him that the  _Amicitia_ potion was a potion that initiated feelings of friendship in the drinker and the  _Inimictia_  initiated feelings of hated in the drinker which explained why he always felt that Snape was up to no good and was willing to die for Hermione or Ron.

 

The same potions were administered in November which Lucius informed him was because they only stayed in the blood stream for 28 days. Harry wondered if they were still in his blood stream now which wasn't a happy thought. November was the same but with one addition.

 

 _Amicitia Potion to Hermione Granger Administered on 1_ _st_ _November 1991_

 

Again December had him with the same potions. The only change was that he also had an Obliviate charm performed on him on the days he visited the Mirror of Erised which he couldn't understand why.

 

'What happened on those days?' asked Lucius.

 

'I found the Mirror of Erised,' Harry admitted.

 

'The Mirror of Erised is in Hogwarts?' asked Lucius surprised. 'What did you see?'

 

'My family,' admitted Harry with a blush.

 

'What did you see?' asked Lucius.

 

'My mother – err Lily – and father waving at me,' Harry admitted.

 

'You must have seen the Dark Lord in the mirror,' Lucius said.

 

'And I would have told Ron what I'd seen,' groaned Harry. 'No wonder Dumbledore found me the next night. We even had a talk about what I saw in the mirror. I'm such an idiot.'

 

'You were eleven and you had potions to make you trust him,' Lucius reminded Harry.

 

Harry nodded but didn't seem to believe Lucius. Things continued in the same vane with the  _Amicitia_  and  _Inimictia_  potions until May where an  _Inimictia_  was added for making him hate Voldemort. The same was in June except there was also an obliviate on the day he met Voldemort and a spell to encourage bravery.

 

'Something else happened in the dungeons,' Harry said bitterly. 'I met Voldemort on that day,' Harry explained. 'And as for the bravery spell. I'm not surprised before I came to Hogwarts I was more focused on my survival than anything else but soon as I came to Hogwarts I became reckless. I'm just glad that nobody thought to give me  _Inimictia_ against you.'

 

'Dumbledore probably thought that having one against Draco was enough,' Lucius suggested.

 

There was an obedience spell at the end of term. That didn't surprise Harry considering he would never willingly go back to the Dursleys. An  _Amicitia_  potion was added for Molly Weasley in the August.

 

'Is there anyway to get rid of the potions?' asked Harry.

 

'A purging potion,' Ragnok said.

 

'I'll have Severus make one,' Lucius told him.

 

'Is he on Dumbledore's side?' asked Harry.

 

'That is a good question,' admitted Lucius. 'But I'll make him swear an unbreakable vow before he knows the truth.'

 

'Do you think dad was on potions?' asked Harry.

 

'It would make a lot of sense,' Lucius said darkly.

 

'I just can't believe it,' Harry said. 'I thought they were my friends but all the time they've been drugging, stealing and using me!'

 

'Can I take a copy of the potions and the embezzlement?' asked Harry. 'For when it is possible to destroy Dumbledore,' then he frowned. 'If this got to court would Dumbledore use his name against me as the son of Lord Voldemort?'

 

'Definitely,' Lucius agreed.

 

'How the hell am I going to speak to Voldemort about this?' asked Harry.

 

'I will figure something out,' Lucius told him.

 

'Is it possible for me to emancipated?' asked Harry.

 

'Not until your fifteen,' Ragnok informed them.

 

They continued speaking employing a new goblin as Harry's bank manager. Blackclaw who was Lucius' manager and Lucius recommended him. Harry who knew very little about the workings of Gringotts or the names of any goblins was very happy to agree.

 

Once they were outside in Diagon Alley Harry thanked Lucius as they made their way to the Apparation Spot where they would return to Malfoy Manor whilst Lucius summoned Snape and explained the situation.


	7. Decisions to be Made

**Chapter Seven**

**Decisions to be Made**

Severus was brewing hyperthermia solutions for Madam Pomfrey because when the matron couldn't get the Headmaster to change his mind about the second task she had decided to prepare for the worst. Or in other words make Severus prepare for the worst.

 

That was when Lucius fire called him telling him that something urgent had occurred. Severus sighed he knew he would have to answer the Malfoy Lord's call. Severus put his cauldrons in stasis and left for Malfoy Manor through the Floo network.

 

Severus knew he would have to answer the Headmaster's questions about what Lucius wanted at a later date. At this point Severus didn't know if he would tell the Headmaster about what Lucius wanted. He would have to decide whether or not it was about the brat.

 

Severus although the Headmaster's spy still believed in the Dark ideals so he didn't tell the headmaster most things. However, he wanted Lily's son to survive even if he was the traitor's whelp so he informed the headmaster when events would affect the boy.

 

Severus and James had actually made up in their few years in service to the Dark Lord. James had been higher up than Severus but that didn't surprise Severus considering James was a Pure-Blood and a high ranking member of the Auror Corps.

 

Things were going well on the Dark side. There were battles and skirmishes and murders but all in all it was mainly political manoeuvring especially by people like him who were titled. But then James Potter betrayed them to the Light and all hell broke loose.

 

The Dark Lord wanted revenge. He assassinated whole families of those who were loyal to the Light. He began torturing those who had once been his closest friends and allies. This was the year that most of the Order died in cold blood.

 

There had been Order and Ministry deaths before but only in battle situations. Severus still didn't know what had changed about one traitor. Then the Dark Lord went to kill Harry Potter and Lily Evans and drag the traitor back to explain why exactly he betrayed them once and for all.

 

Severus couldn't allow Lily to die despite the fact that she had joined Dumbledore. Severus wasn't surprised considering that she had been indoctrinated by Dumbledore from stepping foot into Hogwarts. And unlike the Slytherins she never saw how biased Dumbledore was. Nor how stuck in the past and unwilling to embrace change he was but he didn't want her die so he signed himself over to Dumbledore.

 

Severus didn't know what had happened. All he knew that both Lily and Potter were dead and Voldemort had fallen leaving Harry Potter orphaned. Severus was forced to swear to protect the traitor's whelp and he wanted to for his dead best friend.

 

He never blamed the Dark Lord. Not really; she had married a traitor and had been fighting with the Light and caused a lot of damage to their side. He blamed Potter for dragging her down with him and Dumbledore for coercing her to the Light.

 

'Lucius,' Severus greeted coolly.

 

'I would ask you what side you are really on but I know that it won't work,' Lucius told him, 'once a spy always a spy. So what I ask you to do is to swear the Unbreakable Vow to never reveal what I am about to tell you without my, the Dark Lord or the Dark Lord's heir permission.'

 

That stopped Severus in his tracks. The Dark Lord had an heir? Where had he been since his father's fall? But he knew he wouldn't get any where without swearing the vow. And he needed the information to sate his own curiosity.

 

'Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the Prince House, swear to never reveal the information about to be revealed to you through mouth, writing or any actions you might take without the explicate permission of myself Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Lord of the Malfoy House, the Dark Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, or the Dark Lord's Heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.'

 

'I Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the Prince House swear on my life and my magic not to reveal this information the information that is about to be revealed to me through mouth, writing or any actions you might take without the explicate permission of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Lord of the Malfoy House, the Dark Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, or the Dark Lord's Heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.'

 

'I need you to make a Purging Potion,' Lucius said.

 

Severus raised his eyebrows, 'may I inquire as to whom for?'

 

'For me,' a familiar voice said.

 

Snape turned around to see the slender form of Harry James Potter lounging against the door frame. Severus could feel nervousness come from his thanks to his powerful Legimency abilities but if it hadn't been for that he would have never have guessed that the boy was nervous.

 

'Potter,' snarled Severus.

 

'Severus,' Lucius said warningly. 'There are things you don't understand.'

 

'Don't tell me you're fucking,' Snape sniped.

 

He had been joking so it shocked him when Potter flushed slightly and suddenly found his feet very interesting. Lucius' expression didn't change much but Severus had known the man for almost twenty four years. Lucius Malfoy was scared! Lucius Malfoy didn't get scared unless he had done something to displease the Dark Lord. True enough sleeping with the bloody Boy Who Lived wasn't the wisest move but Lucius was slippery as an eel. It would be only too easy for Lucius to convince the Dark Lord that he had been attempting to sway the boy from the Light.

 

'Oh great,' muttered Severus. 'Just the image I needed. I still don't get why you need a Purging Potion. Have your  _fans,'_  Severus sneered, 'been slipping you love potions.'

 

'No,' Potter said harshly, 'though they probably would have if I'd waited much longer,' Potter muttered darkly.

 

Here Lucius handed him a piece of parchment with the Gringotts crest on it. His eyes widened as he saw what the piece of parchment contained. He watched as the boy glowered at the parchment in a way very reminiscent of the Dark Lord.

 

'It will take a week for the potion to be ready,' Severus said nervously. 'Are you going to go to the Ministry about Dumbledore?' asked Severus.

 

'I'd like to,' sighed Potter looking old. 'But they'd never choose me over Dumbledore. Not with Dumbledore's nifty ace up his sleeve.'

 

'The public love The Boy Who Lived,' sneered Severus.

 

'They love Albus Dumbledore too,' reminded Potter.

 

'It would be a close contest,' agreed Severus.

 

Potter shook his head and slid a smaller piece of parchment that Severus recognised as a birth certificate of a child of a titled family. Severus guessed it was the boy's. Then he realised what he meant by Dumbledore's ace and why a glamourie had been placed over the boy.

 

_Name:_ _Hadrian Salazar Slytherin_

_Sire:_ _Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin previously Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Bearer:_ _Lord James Charlus Potter_

_D.O.B.:_ _31.07.1980_

_Time of Birth:_ _23:57_

 

'Do you see why the Wizagamonot would find Dumbledore not guilty,' Potter or was is Slytherin now said bitterly. 'Dumbledore would claim what he did was for the greater good,' Pot-Slytherin sneered. 'He'd make them think that he was doing all this to control me and influence me away from the Dark so that I didn't follow in my father's footsteps.'

 

'What are you going to do?' ask Severus.

 

'Bide my time,' the boy replied. 'Wait till Dumbledore cock's up so that is reputation is shot. Then I'll inform the Ministry of the embezzlement of the Potter fortunes and the illegal spells and potions use.'

 

'How very Slytherin,' commented Severus drily.

 

'The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin,' the boy said brightly. 'If hadn't met Weasley,' Harry said bitterly. 'Dumbledore set this all up,' the Heir of Voldemort told him, 'had my first contacts in the Wizarding World to be Hagrid and Weasley,' apparently the sound of his once best friend left a sour taste in his mouth, 'who took no time in telling me that all Slytherins are evil and killed my brave Gryffindor parents. Add that to the numerous loyalty potions that were already in my system by the Sorting ceremony is it any wonder that I ended up in Gryffindor. And now I'm stuck pretending I have no idea what they're up to until the opportune moment comes. Is there any way to get my memories back?'

 

'No,' Lucius told him. 'The obliviate will completely wipe the memory from your mind. Unless you can get the memory from somewhere else then it will stay gone. What memory do you want?'

 

'The Memory charms from third year,' the boy replied with a confused scowl.

 

'There were a lot of them,' commented Lucius frowning wondering what he had found out.

 

'They coincided with every time I came into contact with Dementors,' the boy explained. 'They make me relive my par – dad and Lily's deaths. Lucius said he wasn't planning to kill dad. What if he didn't? I just want to know what happened.'

 

'He wiped your mind every time you came into contact with a Dementor,' Severus frowned.

 

'Yeah, so,' the said non comprehending.

 

'That means that he wiped you remembering rather than the memory itself,' explained Severus.

 

'Why?' asked the boy.

 

'The memory of Potter's and Lily's death is in subconscious breaching the subconscious is dangerous for the victim. Dumbledore didn't want you to end up like Lockhart so kept removing that memory rather than removing the actual memory,' Severus theorised.

 

'Does that mean it would be possible to find the original memory?' asked Slytherin.

 

'Learning Occlumency will allow you to access your subconscious so that you should be able to find memories in the subconscious,' Severus said.

 

'Occlumency?' asked Potter's son.

 

'The guarding one's mind from external penetration,' Severus said.

 

Severus was forced to stop and glower at the teenaged son of Lord Voldemort who had begun snickering. This was the reason why Severus hated teenagers. They had a one track mind. And this was Voldemort's son! Severus supposed he was Potter's son too.

 

'What kind of external penetration are we talking about?' asked the boy trying to keep a straight face.

 

'Legimency,' Severus said. 'Muggles would refer to it as mind reading but the mind is far too complex to be described as a book. It is more like stepping through into a foreign land without a map.'

 

'So Occlumency will help me find out how dad died,' Potter's son said eagerly.

 

'I was planning to teach you anyway,' Lucius admitted.

 

'It would be prudent,' Severus agreed.

 

'Let me guess Dumbledore knows Legimency,' the boy scowled.

 

'Indeed,' Severus agreed. 'I think it would be prudent for me to teach you as we wouldn't want the two of you to get distracted.'

 

At this point Hadrian Slytherin known as Harry Potter flushed once again. Lucius looked away. Severus didn't blame him. Severus would hate to be in Lucius Malfoy's shoes when the Dark Lord found out that he had been fooling around the Dark Lord's long lost son. And the Dark Lord would find out. It would be better to find out from Lucius than from another source.

 

'We could do that in detention,' the boy once again shocking Severus with his knowledge. 'Dumbledore wouldn't be surprised that you were giving me a detention for nothing. It wouldn't be the first time,' he also muttered under his breath.

 

'Indeed,' agreed Severus.

 

'Shouldn't you be getting back?' asked Lucius. 'Your friends won't believe Severus won't believe you were in detention all day.'

 

'You'd be surprised,' Slytherin muttered darkly.

 

He apparently agreed with Lucius as he gave the blonde man a passionate kiss before taking out a necklace with the Malfoy crest on it that Harry was right to keep hidden as it would lead to awkward questions. Severus raised an eyebrow at Lucius who just shrugged.

 

'Portus,' the boy left.

 

The boy vanished back to Hogwarts. Severus would keep an eye on him for the Dark Lord's sake if nothing else. He knew that if Dumbledore was ever to discover that Voldemort's son had found out the truth about his heritage Dumbledore would never let him leave alive.

 

Lucius meanwhile had retrieved O'Keaffles Irish Whiskey. Severus knew that Lucius only drank it when he was stressed about something. The first time was when he was eighteen, newly graduated from Hogwarts and about to married off to Narcissa Black. The other time was after they had been pardoned for being Death Eaters.

 

'Severus I took the Dark Lord's son's virginity,' Lucius said desperately.

 

'Drinking isn't going to solve anything,' Severus remarked as he had all the other times Lucius was in this state.

 

'What am I going to do?' demanded Lucius. 'You saw how he got when James left. How he began treating the Light side. What is he going to do to me?'

 

'You were ignorant of who the boy was,' Severus reminded Lucius.

 

'That's going to help,' snorted Lucius.

 

'You got him away from the Light,' Severus reminded him.

 

Severus was disgusted at what the Light was doing; pitting a father against a son, making them hate each other, go to war with each other and all for the greater good. What would have happened to the boy after he defeated Voldemort? They'd never allow the son of the Dark Lord any place in their Light society. Thank Merlin Lucius had found out.

 

'How did you realise that Dumbledore was stealing from the boy?' asked Severus.

 

'Harry,' Lucius said simply. 'He overheard Weasley and the Mudblood talking.'

 

'Lucius,' Severus reprimanded sharply.

 

Lucius nodded wearily at his old friend still trying to figure out what to do. He could divorce Narcissa. Narcissa wouldn't mind as she was sleeping with a Greek wizard that Lucius forgot the name of. That's where she was at the moment. The only time that Narcissa was home was in the holidays and that was for Draco. Lucius and Narcissa got on well enough but as friends not lovers. Draco's conception had been the biggest relief in their lives when they could finally stop having awkward sex.

 

He could then start courting Harry. In Death Eater ranks courting the son of the Dark Lord would give him great respect. If he could only convince Harry and the Dark Lord that he wanted Harry for Harry and not for any benefits then that would be the best plan. Voldemort wasn't back yet so he had time to decide the best plan of action.

 

'What are your feelings towards the boy?' Severus asked breaking into Lucius' reverie. 'Aside from lust of course,' Severus sneered. 'If they are just based on lust you should end it before the Dark Lord returns.'

 

'I don't like his numerous scars nor the fact his so called friends betrayed him,' Lucius remembered the distraught boy he had held.

 

'So you care for him?' asked Severus. 'And what scars?'

 

'He didn't tell me where they came from,' Lucius replied. 'But I've been the one to heal you enough to know where they came from.'

 

Severus gritted his teeth, 'are you saying that the Dark Lord's only son is being abused?' demanded Severus.

 

'Apparently,' Lucius agreed.

 

'This just keeps getting better and better. You seduced the Dark Lord's long lost fourteen year old son who has been physically abused so will be pining for any sort of affection,' Severus groaned.

 

'He seduced me,' muttered Lucius.

 

'How do you think the Dark Lord will see it?' demanded Severus. 'And I thought Harry Potter had a knack for trouble.'

 

'How much of that do you think was manipulated by Dumbledore?' asked Lucius.

 

'Too much,' Severus said grimly. 'A good deal of the memory charms and obedience spells were used around the time around when the boy and the Dark Lord met.'

 

'What do you think really went down?' asked Lucius.

 

'Not what Dumbledore said,' replied Severus.

 

'Keep an eye on him,' Lucius requested.

 

'The Dark Lord would have my head if I didn't,' replied Severus.

 

'That would make two of us,' Lucius said darkly.

 

'I'm not the one having an affair with the Dark Lord's son,' Severus shook his head.

 

'What are you going to tell Dumbledore?' asked Lucius.

 

'That you're worrying about the Dark Mark getting stronger,' Severus replied. 'Dumbledore won't be surprised as Karkaroff has already spoken to me about it.'

 

Severus turned and left Lucius to his drinking. Arriving back in his quarters he was unsurprised to see Dumbledore sitting on his favourite armchair reading a magazine on knitting patterns. Dumbledore folded it away as soon as he saw the potions' master.

 

'Ah Severus,' smiled Dumbledore. 'What did Lucius want?'

 

'His mark is getting stronger,' Severus said. 'He's worried about what the Dark Lord will do when he returns as Lucius hasn't been looking for the Dark Lord. I fear he might start looking for the Dark Lord?'

 

'Keep an eye on him,' Dumbledore instructed.

 

'Of course, Headmaster,' Severus said coolly.

 

'That's all he wanted?' asked Dumbledore.

 

'We also spoke about Draco, Narcissa, his lover and how much he would like to see you brought down a peg or two,' Severus said drily. 'But I felt no need to go into Lucius Malfoy's personal life.'

 

'Any idea what the Dark Lord is planning?' asked Severus.

 

'Aside from it involving Harry none,' Dumbledore sighed. 'I do worry about him.'

 

Severus felt disgusted with the old manipulative bastard. Worry? When was that when he separated his two fathers and sent the Dark Lord down a path of insanity? Or maybe when he sent Voldemort after his own son? Or maybe it was when he sent him to live with abusive relatives. Or maybe it was when he began drugging and controlling the boy? Or maybe it was when he forced him to fight to the death against his own father!

 

Severus didn't trust himself to say anything so just sneered at the old man. Dumbledore just assumed that he was sneering at his arch nemesis' son. Not realising that when he found out that Potter was actually Slytherin and James hadn't actually betrayed them all to the Light he'd stopped hating him.

 

The time would come when the world would see Albus Dumbledore as he truly was but that was not today. Today as the young Slytherin Heir had said they would have to bide their time. He wouldn't let anyone know the truth at the moment.

 

'Harry's a strong lad I'm sure he'll be fine,' Dumbledore said.

 

But you won't Severus thought. He just hoped that they could teach the boy Occlumency and fast. He suspected he could. After all he was the Dark Lord's son and the Dark Lord was the best Occlumens in the world.

 

'I'll leave you to your brewing,' Dumbledore said leaving Severus to it.

 

That night Severus watched the boy and his "friends" at dinner. There didn't seem to be anything amiss with the three of them. Granger scolded the boys. Weasley ate with his mouth hanging open. Granger looked disgusted and began scolding him. Hadrian Slytherin kept the peace between the two of them. The Weasley girl flirted with him not realising that she was the wrong gender for him. Severus could see what Slytherin meant when he said that if they'd waited much longer he'd have been fed love potions.

 

He and Lucius needed to get into contact with the Dark Lord before the Dark Lord attempted to murder his son again. If that even was what had happened in the first place considering Dumbledore was not to be trusted and the Potter heir's memory had been seriously tampered with.

 

Severus couldn't help but wonder who else was aware of this apart from Dumbledore. The Weasleys? Did they know who the boy they were thieving from was? Because if they did then they were blood suicidal when the Dark Lord found out who was responsible for keeping both his lover and his son from him they were dead.

 

Plus the Weasleys were exceptionally biased when it came to all things Dark so he doubted that they'd have let the Slytherin boy into their shack if they had known who his father was! He knew they wanted his money but not at the price of their children.

 

He caught side of Moody drinking from his hip flask. He wouldn't put it past Moody to pull a stunt like this. And the man was good at masking his emotions so it could have been him. Hell it could have been the whole Order for all he knew.

 

They wouldn't have told him knowing that the one thing that kept him on  _their_  side was Lily Evans' son. They would know if he knew that the boy he had sworn to protect wasn't Lily's then he wouldn't be on their side which was why this had be kept a secret from all.

 

Then a horrifying thought occurred. Did Lily know? Severus had always thought Lily was the kindest, most compassionate girl and then woman he could have ever met. If it came out that Lily knew all along Severus didn't know what he would do.

 

Severus didn't trust as a rule but this had made things so much more complicated than they were before and that was saying something when he was working for a side who hated him, who he hated and disagreed with their ideals.

 

There had to be a way to usurp Dumbledore and discredit his Order without him letting the world know that the Boy Who Lived was You Know Who's Son which would only alienate the boy further than when it had been revealed he was a Parselmouth. The boy's ability certainly made a lot more sense now. Maybe he'd be a natural at Occlumency and Legimency as his father was.

 

He saw the so called Golden Trio get up to leave and positioned himself in front of the door so that Slytherin had no choice but to walk into him. The boy glared at him angrily but Severus could tell he was acting.

 

'Didn't anyone ever tell you to look where you were going,' Severus said dangerously. 'Detention Tuesday seven O'clock.'

 

'Yes, sir,' the boy said scowling.

 

Severus watched as Granger nudged the Weasley boy. The Weasley boy looked confused for a second but then responded much to Severus' disgust. How could children be corrupted like this so that they were willing to befriend an abused child for fame and fortune?

 

'That's not fair-'began Weasley.

 

'Mister Weasley,' Severus said coolly. 'Hold your tongue unless you want to join Mister Potter on detention!'

 

'Ronald,' hissed the scolding voice of Hermione Granger.

 

Weasley shut up and Voldemort's son left but not before Severus could see the pain on the boy's face. He had obviously seen the manipulations of Granger and the actions of Weasley. Severus shook his head hopefully the boy would find true friends at some point.


	8. New Lessons

**Chapter Eight**

**New Lessons**

 

Seven O'clock Tuesday came around with Harry leaving Weasley and Granger for his "detention" with Snape. Truthfully Harry was relieved it gave him the chance to get away from Weasley and Granger. Once the shock of their betrayal and his parentage had worn off his hurt feelings had changed to down right hatred of the two he had once trusted with his life. Now his wand itched to hex them whenever they so much as looked at him.

 

Plus avoiding Dumbledore's eyes repeatedly would get suspicious after a while so he needed to learn how to protect his mind. He had spoken to Dobby when he had returned. Dobby was loyal to him and unbound to any wizard so he could obey the orders that he wished. Harry had explained to the little elf what he had found out and asked Dobby to take charge of his meals because he had to be getting fed potions from somewhere.

 

Harry still felt the irrational urge of distrust and hatred for both Snape and Draco whenever he saw them. The Potion wouldn't be ready until next Sunday. But now at least he was aware of the potions he was aware that the feelings he felt for Dumbledore, the youngest two Weasleys, Granger, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy were false.

 

He realised that him turning down Draco as a friend was all to do with the potions already in his system. Weasley must have slipped him something into the food that they'd shared that day. Harry had been so blissfully happy to have a friend that he didn't care what he ate.

 

Harry wondered how different things would have been if he had gone into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Maybe he would have escaped Dumbledore's web of lies years sooner than he had done. But what was done was done Harry just had to focus on the future.

 

Harry had begun to realise how much of a set up everything was. Hagrid not giving Harry instructions on how to get onto the platform even though it was mandatory to explain that to Muggle brought up students. Molly Weasley shouting about Muggles and Platform nine and three quarters just as he happened to be there when she'd attended there for seven years and taken her children for Merlin knows how many years. Harry wondered how long she had been standing there shouting about Muggles and the platform before Harry came. She must have looked completely insane to the Muggles. Unless she waited until Harry came and only then left a café or something. It wasn't like she was poor with all the money she was stealing off Harry, Harry thought bitterly.

 

'Mister Slytherin if I might shake you away from your thoughts,' requested Snape.

 

'Harry,' Harry interrupted. 'I'm still attempting to get my head around this. Please just call me Harry. It works as a shortened form of Hadrian without having to change.'

 

'Your name does not define you,' Snape said softly.

 

'Maybe not but it's just the latest in a long line of changes I've had to get used to,' Harry sighed. 'Thank Merlin for this detention,' Harry muttered darkly. 'I don't think I could have handled one more moment with Weasley and Granger without cursing them into oblivion.

 

Severus Snape gave him a strange look, 'now you're starting to sound like your father.'

 

'I think he'd be more likely to torture them,' muttered Harry.

 

'And you've never felt that urge?' asked Snape.

 

Harry blushed recalling the thought back when Draco had caused Granger's teeth to enlarge and Snape had taken points off Harry and Weasley had started to shout at Snape. Now, however, Harry just found the image of Hermione Granger with long teeth incredibly hilarious.

 

Snape raised his eyes, 'may I ask when.'

 

'When Draco enlarged Granger's teeth and you took points off us saying you saw no difference,' Harry said. 'I rather wanted to torture you.'

 

'Charming,' was Snape's only reply.

 

'So will the potion be ready by Sunday?' asked Harry.

 

'Do you doubt my prowess as a potions master?' asked Snape.

 

'Of course not, sir, but I'd like not to have the irrational desire to hate you and Draco whilst I still feel like I should  _forgive_ the Weasels, Granger and Dumbledore,' Harry snarled.

 

Snape nodded in response to this. It seemed like Snape actually understood how confused and angry Harry felt at the moment and was for once willing to let his outburst go. Maybe it was because they were no longer enemies or his dad hadn't actually betrayed them or he was Snape's master's son. Whatever it was Harry was pleased for it.

 

'You know it's funny,' Harry said. 'That was only a couple of weeks before Lucius and I first…' Harry trailed of blushing.

 

'As much as I'd love to hear about you and my best friend's sex lives I believe we only have two hours to get started on Occlumency,' Snape interrupted.

 

'What do you think Voldemort will do when he finds out about Lucius and I?' asked Harry.

 

'Lucius is useful to the Dark Lord and you care for him,' Snape replied. 'He won't be happy but he won't kill Lucius.'

 

Harry looked relieved. He may not be in love with Lucius or anything but he didn't want to be responsible for the man's death. Plus Lucius had many benefits. He was great in bed. Harry blushed again.

 

'Can we get started or are you going to continue fantasising about Lucius?' asked Severus.

 

Harry glared at the man, 'so what do we do?'

 

'Meditation,' Snape replied. 'Imagine yourself somewhere where you are completely at peace.'

 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of somewhere that he felt happiest. He disregarded anywhere before Hogwarts considering the abuse he had suffered there. He briefly thought of Hogwarts but that was now tainted by betrayal. Harry frowned where was he most at peace?

 

On a broomstick that had always been where he was happiest. Harry imagined one of those cold, crisp, bright mornings where the sun was shining and you could see your breath clouding in front of your face.

 

He was in the sky he could see and feel the warm sun shining on his back. There were big fluffy clouds like candyfloss and the sky was pale blue. Down below him Harry could see frost coating the pitch.

 

Harry gathered is most painful and most secret memories. The ones that detailed the years of abuse he had suffered at the Dursleys and the discoveries of the past few weeks and his affair with Lucius Malfoy. He imagined the flames and fire and heat and lava that he knew the sun contained and wrapped them around his most secret memories.

 

He then took the rest of his memories. The ones that contained him, Weasley and Granger before the truth had come out, his classes, his emersion into the magical world and everything else that was not something he desired to keep a secret and placed them in the soft fluffy clouds.

 

Then he changed the clouds so that they were no longer soft and fluffy but poisonous, deadly vaporous clouds; the kind of clouds that would come from an industrial fire or accident. They would produce deadly acid rain on anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in a shower. Harry didn't know why he was changing things like this but he somehow knew it was correct.

 

He then turned his attention to the grass underneath and turned it to hard concrete so that if you appeared in his mindscape you would go crashing down into hard, concrete. Harry didn't think it would hurt you physically but it should stop anyone from getting into his memories.

 

He got rid of the seats and changing rooms and began to thicken the walls of his stadium so that they became that of an old fort that he had seen in some of Dudley's picture books when they were children.

 

Harry wanted to do more but he heard a Snape's voice coming as though from a long way away. Harry guessed he'd been taking too long. Harry wondered how long he had been in his mindscape. Harry guessed that time ran differently as he wasn't in a real place.

 

'Harry,' asked Snape as he opened his eyes. 'It's not long till curfew. I want to see how far you've come.'

 

'Yes, sir,' Harry said bracing himself for an attack.

 

'Legimens,' Snape cast.

 

Harry could see Snape in his mind where he appeared in the middle of the air above the Quidditch pitch. Immediately Snape began falling whilst Snape was distracted by the sensation of falling Harry imagined throwing him out of his mind.

 

They were suddenly back in the potions classroom. Harry grinned triumphantly. He hadn't done that well with his Expecto Patronum lessons. Snape was looking slightly impressed which was an emotion that Harry never thought he'd see in regard to Harry.

 

'Impressive,' Severus admitted. 'I'm not surprised really your father and Slytherin were both naturals. It seems you have inherited your line's talent in Occlumency. I wasn't sure as the Potters have never been stellar Occlumens.'

 

'I just realised something,' Harry said suddenly. 'In second year when everyone was calling me Slytherin's Heir; they were right.'

 

'Indeed,' Snape said. 'A Quidditch pitch somehow I'm not surprised.'

 

'What's yours a Potions lab?' asked Harry.

 

Severus didn't answer not wanting to tell the boy that his was the park where he first met Lily Evans when he was eight years old. The one place he felt happy and accepted growing up in an abusive household.

 

'You need to start working on defences around your memories and mind,' Severus told him.

 

Harry smirked in a way that reminded Severus of the Dark Lord. Severus wondered when he would stop being surprised when the boy showed examples of the fact he was the Dark Lord's son and Heir. He reminded himself that they had only known that Harry Potter was in fact Lord Voldemort's son. Beforehand Severus had never seen Harry looking like Voldemort. Maybe because he wasn't looking or that the boy was an exceptionally good actor. Considering the boy's upbringing it was probably both.

 

'I've already started,' Harry said cheerfully.

 

'We'll test them next time I have an excuse to give you detention,' Snape said. 'It would be suspicious if I was to give you too many detentions.'

 

'I can always blow something up in potions on Friday,' Harry suggested.

 

Snape didn't answer, 'keep practicing and building up those defences.'

 

Over the next few days Harry continued adding defences to his mindscape so that the pitch was surrounded by a cross between a Quidditch stadium and Hogwarts castle as it was fortified so much. There were so far five layers surrounding his pitch.

 

The first one was a thick wall like Hogwarts that was the basis of Harry's protection but it was electrified if anyone apart from him touched it. Between the first and second walls there was a shark infested moat. The second one was coated in acid. Between the second and third walls there was a crocodile infested moat. The third wall was a ring of fire that fed of the oil moat between the third and fourth walls. The fourth wall was covered by spikes which were closer enough to the fifth wall to grind anyone between the walls to a pulp. The final wall which was connected to the dome covering the whole pitch included cannons that would attack anyone invading Harry's mind.

 

Aside from that Harry had been looking up possible things the second task could be. Harry had decided to keep doing badly in class because any changes in his behaviour and he would be hauled up to the Headmaster's office for questioning.

 

He had researched the dragon task albeit with Granger so it wouldn't be seen as odd if Harry started researching the second task. The only question had been where to start. Harry had decided to start with different creatures. After the first task had been against a creature and if things continued in the gladiatorial style tasks then it was likely to be a different task.

 

He had begun simply looking up  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  by Newt Scamander. That was completely useless it didn't even touch on anything that screeched like that. He had asked Granger if she had any idea. Harry suspected she knew exactly what it was but didn't tell him because of something in Dumbledore's plan.

 

Harry had begun going down to the library to try and figure out what it could be studying anything that he could find on creatures. It had to be a creature. What else could make that kind of noise? You needed lungs to be able to screech and unless they were going to try and throw of the  _Cruciatus_  like Neville had suggested which would have anyone involved in Azkaban so not realistic.

 

In Potions Harry did indeed manage to land himself a detention and he didn't even have to do anything. Draco Malfoy found it funny to throw something in his cauldron. Luckily it was a non-explosive potion. Apparently Snape had taken Harry's quip about blowing his potion up seriously and decided to err on the side of caution and make it impossible for Harry – no matter what he did – to blow the potion up. Still Harry's potion was ruined and much to Harry and a smirking Malfoy's delight Harry landed himself in detention on Sunday at five. Harry knew that would mean he would have a late dinner. Maybe Weasley and Granger would have already eaten so he would only have to deal with Dumbledore.

 

Harry knew that Snape wasn't really punishing him. If he had wanted to punish him he could have given him detention on Saturday when he knew he would be visiting Lucius. And Sunday coincided with the day that the purging potion was ready meaning he would finally be free of the foul toxins.

 

On Saturday at midnight (Weasley had decided he wanted to talk for some reason and wouldn't go to sleep until Seamus threw a pillow at him). Harry had never before wanted to kiss the Irish boy and until now. Finally he heard the other four boys drift into slumbers.

 

'You took your time,' commented Lucius.

 

'Weasley wouldn't go to sleep,' Harry replied.

 

'He doesn't suspect?' asked Lucius sharply.

 

'I hope not,' muttered Harry.

 

'Come to bed Harry,' murmured Lucius.

 

Harry smiled, 'I had been worried that you wouldn't risk it.'

 

'Even if I ended it now the Dark Lord would still find out and I'd still be dead,' Lucius replied.

 

Harry began stripping off the new clothes that he had bought on the Hogsmeade weekend after parting with Lucius a lot calmer than he had been when he had heard his so called friend speaking about him. A few months ago Harry would have been embarrassed at stripping but months of having an affair had built up his self confidence.

 

Harry slipped into bed feeling Lucius' naked form beside him. Harry would never have believed it this time last year if he had been told that he would hate Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore whilst sleeping with Lucius Malfoy and making an alliance of some sort with Snape. Never mind the fact that Voldemort was his father. But that was mind altering potions. They seriously messed with your expectations.

 

'You're thinking too hard,' murmured Lucius running a finger along Harry's side.

 

'So tell me,' Harry gasped out, 'do you always sleep naked?'

 

'Only when anticipating gorgeous guests such as yourself,' murmured Lucius.

 

**Sex Scene Starts**

 

Harry felt himself be pulled into a hard kiss by Lucius and instinctively wrapped his legs around Lucius. Harry didn't take control often but when he did he knew Lucius enjoyed it. Harry had no idea how unusual this was for Lucius Malfoy who was used to being the dominant and very controlling partner.

 

Harry pushed the man down on the bed straddling his legs a bit. He took Lucius cock in his hands and began giving Lucius a hand job. Lucius groaned as Harry pulled at the sensitive skin at the tip and took one of his balls in his hand.

 

Then Harry began fingering himself as Lucius watched his eyes blown as the boy sucked a finger into his mouth. Before teasing his hole open with one hand whilst grabbing Lucius' cock with the other to stop the older man from coming.

 

'So tell me Lucius,' Harry whispered seductively. 'Did you enjoy the show?'

 

Lucius could do nothing but groan at this point as Harry took him in a hot searing kiss. Lucius couldn't believe how dominant Harry was being. He hadn't been this way since Harry's first ever time.

 

'Contraceptive charm,' murmured Harry.

 

Now that Harry knew males could get pregnant Harry wasn't going to risk pregnancy. He wanted to someday have children but not whilst he was still at school. He would have to deal with Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger first.

 

Lucius obliged not needing the complication of illegitimate children whilst he was still married. Unlike the Muggle world illegitimate children had never been frowned on. After all their society was founded by Morgana and Merlin both of who were illegitimate. But it made matters of inheritance more complicated as the oldest child would become next Lord unless they were disowned by the previous Lord. Of course it didn't affect Lucius as he only had one child – legitimate or not – but it would affect Harry. Never mind that worming his way out of this one would be hard enough without explaining to the Dark Lord how he'd got his fourteen year old son pregnant.

 

Harry then positioned himself over the older man's prone form and sinking down and taking the man to the hilt. Harry stilled getting used to the familiar feeling of fullness before riding the man until they both came.

 

**Sex Scene Ends**

 

After they were finished the smell of sperm and sweat coating the room Harry rolled off the man and Lucius took the boy in his arms. There was that sleepy, post coital feeling between the two of them.

 

'You're quite the little minx,' murmured Lucius.

 

'Mmh,' Harry said dozily. 'Lucius,' Harry yawned, 'you wouldn't happen to know any creatures that screech?'

 

'Banshees,' suggested Lucius.

 

'I wouldn't put it passed them,' yawned Harry, 'after all the first task was dragons but it would probably end up killing the audience.'

 

'This is about the Tournament?' asked Lucius propping himself up on one arm.

 

'Yeah the clue is an egg but all it does is screech at you,' Harry said.

 

Harry wasn't so nervous about sharing the clue with Lucius now. After all it was in the man's interest to keep him alive as Voldemort wouldn't be happy if Lucius had failed in protecting his only son and heir.

 

'Mmh,' Lucius frowned. 'Magical Creatures was never my strong point. I took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I can ask Walden though.'

 

'Walden?' asked Harry.

 

'Walden MacNair,' replied Lucius. 'He works on the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.'

 

'Thanks, Lucius,' Harry yawned.

 

Harry returned to Hogwarts a few minutes later. As much as he wanted to stay lying there next to Lucius if Weasley woke in the middle of the night and found Harry gone there would be questions. Hopefully Dumbledore would accept a midnight stroll as an answer. After all it wasn't the first time he'd gone walking in the moonlight.

 

Harry arrived back and took a quick shower. He was still covered in evidence of his and Lucius' late night activities. Then Harry went to bed thinking of Lucius and all manner of dangerous beasts that they could land them with this time to get passed.

 

The next evening Harry made his way down to the Potions' Master's Dungeons where he found a tumbler waiting for him. The potion was thick, red solution which looked to be similar to tomato sauce. Harry picked up the potion warily having been in the hospital wing too many times to trust potions to taste like they looked. He gulped down the red liquid which had a coppery taste to it much like blood.

 

Harry cried out as the potion began to purge his blood of any form of potions or magic that didn't belong to him. He felt strong arms holding him as he writhed on the floor. Finally the pain stopped although his muscles felt swore and tired. Harry pulled up his mental shields slightly. It wasn't like he hadn't been in worse pain in his life.

 

He really should have expected it considering it was a potion to purge all unnatural magical substance from his body. Considering the number of potions and spells Harry had been dosed with over the years it wasn't surprising it hurt.

 

Severus helped the boy up and sat him down on the couch. The boy looked exhausted but it was necessary if he wanted to be free from Dumbledore's manipulations. Severus gave Harry a bowl of beef casserole that he had placed under a warming charm as he expected that Harry would be hungry after the purging.

 

'Thanks,' Harry said politely.

 

'I know that the purging is tiring,' replied Severus.

 

'I've had worse,' shrugged Harry.

 

'At your relatives,' Snape said.

 

Harry froze at this point. He checked the walls around his mind but found there to be nothing amiss. Had Snape seen something in his last excursion into his mind? No Harry had pushed Severus out of his mind almost as soon as the man had entered his mind.

 

'Lucius told me about the scar,' Severus said interrupting the boy's panic. 'He healed my wounds enough to recognise abuse when he sees it.'

 

'He never said anything,' Harry said quietly.

 

'Did he give you the chance?' asked Snape surprisingly gently.

 

Harry thought back to the second time he had been to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had commented on the scars but he didn't push when Harry hadn't answered. And the man had definitely noticed them the week before.

 

'Lucius knows that abused children don't like talking about the abuse,' Snape said. 'He was waiting for you to come to him.'

 

Harry nodded, 'but you aren't?'

 

'We have a different relationship,' Snape replied. 'What are you doing for the summer?'

 

'I suppose I'll have to go back to the Dursleys,' sighed Harry. 'I don't know why Dumbledore insists I go there. We're not even related! It's like he wants me abused.'

 

'It would make you more pliable,' Snape replied. 'He made sure that the first friendly words you were given from people he approved of so that you would feel loyalty to him with or without the potions.'

 

'Why has he told the others that I have to go there despite the fact that people know we hate each other?' asked Harry.

 

'Blood wards,' Snape replied.

 

'That bastard,' Harry hissed. 'Making it seem like he'd protecting me!'

 

'Indeed,' Snape agreed.

 

'Does that mean there are no wards around the Dursleys?' asked Harry.

 

Snape frowned, 'that's a good question but I believe we agreed that we would test your shields.'

 

'Okay then,' Harry said bracing himself.

 

'Legimens,' Severus cast.

 

Severus found himself instantly cast out by the boy's shields. The boy was good he'd give him that. If someone had told him a couple of weeks ago that Harry Potter was a natural Occlumens Severus would never have believed him but now his whole opinion of James Potter's son had shifted.

 

'Good,' Snape approved. 'But it's obvious you're blocking me. What you have to do is sort through all your memories in both your conscious and subconscious so that you will show only what you want to show.'

 

'Is that what will allow me to find out what happened at Godric's Hollow?' asked Harry.

 

'Indeed,' Snape said again. 'It will take a while as you'll have to live each memory and file it accordingly and place protections around the memory. Once you have done you'll be able to pull out the memories you choose and place it outside your shields so it will look as though you're telling the truth when you are lying. This is the most advanced and longest part of the process of becoming an Occlumens. When you feel you are ready get yourself a detention and I can test if I can detect any falsehoods.'

 

Harry nodded, 'good night sir,' he said leaving the room.


	9. Fury of the Bumblebee

**Chapter Nine**

**Fury of the Bumblebee**

 

Over the next few days Harry continued going through his memories in the evening before he fell asleep. He had discovered many memories of his dad. Lily wasn't around often which made Harry suspect that Lily had known. This didn't surprise Harry too much considering what he had seen of Dumbledore's ability to manipulate people.

 

At the same time he was going through any and all books that might give Harry some lead as to what the second task was but so far he had no luck. Harry was getting increasingly nervous considering it was less than a month until the first task.

 

On Thursday evening Harry noticed that two Weasleys he hated and Granger were attempting to sneak out without him. Harry flung on his cloak and slipped after them careful not to make any noise. He wasn't really surprised when they came to the Headmaster's office.

 

He followed them onto the moving staircase which opened to reveal Dumbledore. The three traitors entered and found seats on the opposite side of Dumbledore. Harry stayed silent just inside the door ready to make a run for it if it turned out that Dumbledore noticed he was there.

 

Harry noticed that Mrs Weasley was also there looking angry about something. It was then that Harry noticed that there was a Gringotts letter open on the desk. Harry smirked realising that they were about to find out that they owed Harry a lot of money for their thieving ways.

 

'Professor Dumbledore,' said Hermione politely. 'I take it this is about Slytherin.'

 

'I have recently received a letter from Gringotts,' Dumbledore explained. 'Your mother Mister and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger received the same.'

 

_Lord Dumbledore,_

_It has come to our attention that Manager Godbod has been embezzling money from the Potter vaults that belong to Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin. The misplaced money is requested to be returned to the Potter vaults with a five percent interest. The money that has been spent by Lord Dumbledore along with the interest will be removed directly from the Dumbledore vaults._

_Your magical guardianship over Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin has been terminated owing to the fact that Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin's sire, Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, is not deceased._

_It had come to our attention that an illegal marriage contract between Ginevra Molly Weasley and Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin has been drawn up by Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Enid Weasley nee Prewett. This has been dissolved as Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin's sire who is Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin's magical guardian and Head of House has not approved of the contract._

_If you have the money in gold and wish to pay your debts sooner please contact the new manager of the Potter vaults Manager Blackclaw._

_May your gold flow and your business be plentiful._

_Yours sincerely,_

_King Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts Bank_

 

'I have one too,' hissed Mrs Weasley. 'Our personal vaults are completely closed and the money from the vault. Luckily we never placed Slytherin's money in the Weasley family vault as Arthur would ask questions.'

 

'Miss Granger's personal vault has been emptied as well,' Dumbledore said sounding angry.

 

'Is there anyway to get the money back?' asked Hermione.

 

'I'm afraid not,' Dumbledore sighed. 'I'm afraid its up to you Miss Weasley as the marriage contract has been dissolved you'll have to woo him.'

 

Dumbledore took a bottle of some potion that had a strange sheen to it. He handed one to Granger and the other to the Weasley girl. Harry couldn't believe that they were so openly talking about drugging him.

 

'This is Amortenita,' Dumbledore began.

 

'The world's strongest love potion,' interrupted Hermione.

 

'Indeed,' agreed Dumbledore. 'As the marriage contract has been dissolved. Then the only way to get control of him is to make him fall completely in love with one of you so that he'll either marry you when he comes of age or he can impregnate the other so you'll get control through the child after we kill him.'

 

'Why does it have to be Ginny?' demanded Ron. 'She's my little sister. Not Slytherin's whore.'

 

'Be quiet Ron,' Mrs Weasley spoke sharply.

 

'We shall of course share his money and seats equally,' Dumbledore added. 'We have to make it look natural so it won't be until after the Second Task that you start dosing him.'

 

'Why?' whined Ginny. 'I want to be Lady Potter now!'

 

Harry rolled his eyes even if she had started drugging him now they wouldn't be able to get married until Ginny was at least fifteen which was over a year for Ginny. Getting Ginny pregnant wouldn't help any. Harry shuddered at the idea of his and Ginny's children. They would be a mock of red heads running riot. Ginny would probably insist on calling any son she had Albus.

 

'In the second task the champions will each have to find a hostage the merpeople have taken,' Dumbledore explained.

 

Harry's eyes widened at this suddenly very glad he had followed the traitors. Harry couldn't even swim. The Dursleys had got Dudley lessons when he was younger although they'd stopped them when Dudley had started bawling as it had been too hard work to do half an hour of exercise. They hadn't even bothered with Harry probably hoping Harry would drown.

 

'If it was Miss Weasley nobody would be surprised if they bonded over such a harrowing experience,' smiled Dumbledore cruelly. 'And Harry got up the courage to admit to liking his best friend's little sister. Mister Weasley will of course be very happy for his best friend and little sister finally getting together.'

 

'Only a month,' the bint said cheerfully.

 

'You three better get back before Harry realises you are gone,' warned Dumbledore.

 

'He won't,' scowled Weasley.

 

'What Ron means Professor,' Granger sent a scathing look at Ron, 'is that Slytherin has been desperate to find any clue as to what the egg. He hasn't even tried holding it under water.'

 

'Miss Granger you should help young Harry out,' Dumbledore suggested, 'and just happen to find a book that describes Mermish above ground.'

 

'Of course, sir,' Hermione smiled brightly.

 

The three students well four students left. As they were leaving Harry pick pocketed Ginny of the love potion. Hopefully it would take Dumbledore time to make the next batch of potion unless he had anymore of it hanging around. If Harry was lucky Ginny wouldn't even notice until she came to use it after the second task.

 

Harry running to the library getting there far before Hermione thanks to his extensive knowledge of the castle's numerous secret passage way. Added to the fact the castle recognised him as the Heir to two of the founders so was willing to help him whilst it recognised Granger and Weasley as the enemy of an heir.

 

Looking around the library Harry was surprised to see how full it was. He saw the other four champions with books out. Apparently they were researching methods the same as him. Cedric had a book on forgotten charms frowning. Fleur was browsing the charm section too. Viktor was looking at the complex transfiguration section.

 

Harry still under the invisibility cloak looked over Viktor's shoulder it seemed that the older boy was planning on transfiguring himself. Harry didn't even bother to do that as he was only a fourth year and had nowhere near the amount of magical prowess to even attempt so much as partial body transfiguration.

 

Fleur and Cedric were looking at the same spell something called the Bubble Head charm. Harry thought that the spell looked simple enough all he had to do was learn how to swim. He wondered who could help him with that.

 

He slipped off his cloak and sat with a copy of a book that contained details of the bubble head charm. Hermione came in and saw what he was looking at with shock. Of course she covered up the shock very quickly.

 

'What's that you're looking at?' asked Hermione.

 

'The bubble head charm,' Harry said with a fake smile. 'I realised that the screeching matched what a Mermish sounds like outside the water.'

 

'Oh good,' Hermione said. 'So what are you going to do?'

 

'The Bubble Head charm looks good,' Harry said, 'its simple enough. I'll have to practice it a bit and learn how to swim.'

 

'You don't know how to swim?' asked Hermione and Harry could here the disdain.

 

'The Dursleys never taught me,' scowled Harry.

 

'Oh,' Hermione said. 'We'll have to practice in the lake.'

 

'And I can listen to what the clue is and practice the bubble head charm too,' Harry said cheerfully.

 

As it was Harry didn't practice much with Hermione but when Saturday came Harry portkeyed out of his bed where Lucius was waiting this time fully clothed. Harry had brought the egg like Lucius had requested last week.

 

'Merpeople,' Lucius said.

 

'I know,' Harry said. 'I followed the Weasleys and Granger to Dumbledore's office where they spoke about it.'

 

Harry then spoke about what he had overheard in Dumbledore's office, his pick pocketing of Ginny Weasley and finding the Bubble Head charm. Then he admitted that Harry didn't know how to swim because of the Dursleys.

 

'You don't know how to swim,' Lucius said shocked. 'Come on then.'

 

Lucius dragged Harry down to the bottom floor and into a heated conservatory where there was a large swimming pool. Somehow Harry wasn't even surprised. The bottom of swimming pool was patterned into a picture of a mermaid. There was a deep and shallow end.

 

'I taught Draco to swim here,' Lucius commented.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow in a very Snape like manner, 'are you really comparing me to your son?' asked Harry.

 

Lucius shot Harry a scathing look whilst he stripped naked. Harry followed suit stepping gingerly into the shallow end of the pool feeling slightly apprehensive. He remembered bath times with the Dursleys before he learnt to bathe himself. They basically involved Petunia dunking him the lukewarm, left over water from Dudley's bath. Harry would hold his breath whenever he went under and pray to god that Petunia didn't drown him.

 

'Harry,' Lucius said gently.

 

'Huh,' Harry said unintelligently.

 

'You alright?' asked Lucius.

 

'I prefer showers,' was Harry's remark.

 

'How's Occlumency going?' asked Lucius.

 

'I'm a natural,' Harry smiled. 'I'm currently sorting through my memories.'

 

'Any closer to find out what happened at Godric's Hollow?' asked Lucius.

 

Harry shook his head, 'I'm doing so every spare moment I get but it's taking time. I'm at four months old. Don't tell Snape but I think Evans knew. She barely spent anytime with me and when she was with me she glared at me like I was evil incarnate. Dad didn't seem to notice and whenever anything happened that he didn't agree with Evans would make him a cup of tea and he'd suddenly agree with her.'

 

'Sounds like he was on more potions than you,' frowned Lucius.

 

'They just needed to keep me away from certain people. Dumbledore would have to change all of dad's views when he took him over to the Light,' Harry said.

 

Lucius nodded and began teaching Harry how to swim remembering how he had done so with Draco although it was very different. At some point in the night they ended up having underwater sex but neither Lucius nor Harry was complaining about that.

 

They listened to the clue under the water which with what Harry had overheard was easy enough to figure out. The merpeople would take a hostage where the champions would be given an hour to find it. Harry did think they were exaggerating over the "it won't come back" bit. Harry doubted Dumbledore would care if people died in the competition but the Ministry would as it would look bad for them if someone who hadn't volunteered for the Tournament ended up dying. Plus Ginevra Weasley was too valuable to Dumbledore as a tool in getting Harry's money and seats from him.

 

Over the next few weeks Harry became a much stronger swimmer. He'd never be an athlete but he could easily spend an hour under the water with a bubblehead charm on him. Harry found out that as long as he had magical strength the bubblehead charm would last which meant even if he took longer than an hour he wouldn't end up dying or something.

 

He'd also begun practicing different defensive spells as there were all manner of different creatures in the lake some of them were Dark spells which Harry found took him a lot less time than learning the Patronus charm. Lucius was quick to explain that the Patronus was a Light spell with him being the child of the Dark Lord he was more naturally suited to Dark magic.

 

Lucius had informed him that he would be coming to watch the tournament as a wealthy donator of the tournament but it was really in order to watch Harry perform. Harry's only answer to that was to ask him if Lucius hadn't seen Harry perform enough. Lucius slapped Harry's bum slightly at this remark.

 

Meanwhile Harry sorting his memories was coming on in leaps and bounds. It wasn't until one night three days before the tournament did Harry reach the night he most wanted to remember. It was Sunday evening and he was sitting up in bed about midnight when he realised what day it was he was remembering.

 

_Daddy was producing different colours smoke from his wand causing Harry to giggle and laugh at his Daddy. Harry clapped as Daddy produced a Slytherin green cloud causing Mummy to scowl from where she was standing._

 

_Then there was a large crash as the door was blown open. Mummy and Daddy looked towards the door. Daddy clutched baby Harry tight to his chest, paling because of what Harry didn't understand. Daddy spun on his foot the way Harry knew Daddy would when they were going to meet Daddy's friends._

 

_But this time nothing happened; no popping noise, no new faces, no Uncle Paddy or Moony, no Nevvie. Daddy looked scared but determined gripping his wand tightly that he had just been using to entertain his infant son._

 

_Mummy wasn't looking at them but had instead had made something silver come out of her wand. She then stood back as though she had been expecting this to happen for a long time. Harry was scared he didn't know why his parents were acting like this._

 

' _Lily there's a pipe outside Harry's nursery,' Daddy was talking fast. 'We need to climb down it with Harry and get out of here now. Move!'_

 

_Daddy ran up to Harry's toy room with Mummy following close behind her red her flying about her. Daddy quickly barricaded the door with magic but then Mummy said something and the pipe exploded._

 

' _Lily, what did you do?' yelled Daddy._

 

_Mummy looked disgusted, 'Dumbledore will get me out!' she said confidently. 'You will die you filthy whore! I liked you when we were teenagers! I broke it off with Severus in attempt to get you to look at me! Did you ever see me? No! You were too busy whoring yourself off to the Dark. Tell me did he let his Death Eaters play with you?'_

 

_Harry didn't know what Mummy was talking about but he knew it was bad. Why was Daddy scared? Why were Mummy and Daddy angry with each other? Why were they shouting at each other? Who was coming up the stairs?_

 

_Daddy looked completely confused clutching his head in pain. Harry had seen Daddy do this before but Mummy made Daddy a cup of tea and he was alright again. The scary hairy silver man bought medicine for his headaches._

 

' _What the hell are you talking about Lily?' demanded Daddy._

 

_Then the door burst open standing at the door was a man with black hair and unlike Daddy's black hair it was hard, dark brown eyes and skin paler than Mummy's. The man looked sad but he wasn't shouting. Harry reached out to the man._

 

' _Harry don't,' Daddy said clutching him tight._

 

_Mummy looked disgusted at Harry wanting to go to the sad man. At Harry's opening his arms to the sad man the sad man no longer looked sad but angry. His eyes flashed red for a moment before turning his red eyes on Daddy._

 

' _How could you James,' the man hissed._

 

' _How could I what?' demanded Daddy. 'Stand up against oppression against someone as inhumane as you!'_

 

_Daddy placed Harry in his cot. Harry stood up holding onto the bars of his cot looking at the red eyed man, Daddy and Mummy and the scene that was unfolding. Daddy had his arms flung across the cot to protect the child behind him._

 

' _You betrayed me James and I want to know why!' hissed the red eyed man._

 

' _You mean the fact that I'm not a blood supremacist!' Daddy shouted._

 

' _You believed the old fool over me,' hissed the man his eyes getting redder. 'After everything we had you believed him over me!'_

 

' _Everything we had!?' Daddy said. 'We had nothing!'_

 

_Harry heard the stranger's cry of rage and pain at what Daddy had said. Harry didn't understand what was going on and was scared. Why wasn't Mummy helping? Why was Daddy being mean to the man?_

 

' _ **Petrifcus Totalus**_ _,' the man shouted._

 

' _Pongs, Dada, Pongs,' Harry tried to call for his Daddy._

 

_Daddy didn't move and Mummy hadn't even reacted to Daddy falling. The man whose eyes were now dark brown again was looking down at Daddy pain in his eyes. He didn't even react to Harry's shouts._

 

' _Now James you are going to feel my pain as your love,' he turned cold eyes on Mummy, 'and your future are ripped from you. I've never killed a child before. You know I don't hurt children but for your bastard child I am willing to make an exception.'_

 

' _Dada, Pongs,' Harry called._

 

_Harry was still begging Daddy to get up but he wouldn't move even though Harry could tell he was alive; he could feel it and could see Daddy's eyes moving desperately. The man who hurt Daddy advanced on Mummy. Mummy now looked frightened and betrayed._

 

' _Dumbledore will come he promised to save me,' Mummy was saying._

 

 _The bad man smirked, 'Dumbledore wouldn't come for you slut,_ _**Avada Kedavra** _ _,'_

 

_Mummy fell on the floor but unlike Daddy her eyes didn't move. She stared blankly up at the ceiling as the man approached Harry. Harry looked into the man who hurt his family's eyes. But Harry wasn't scared of the man in fact he felt more trust in the man than he did in Mummy. The man looked at Harry in disappointment as though what he had hoped for what he daren't hope for had been proved to be hopeless. Deep down Tom had hoped that James' child was his child but alas that was not to be._

 

_Unbeknownst to either Harry or Thomas Slytherin Harry's magic was instinctively reaching out to the child's father recognising it as his sire. And Tom's magic accepted Harry has his own, accepting Harry as his only Heir. Neither noticed as green eyes stared into hazel eyes but the magical bond between parent and child that formed between all magical children who had magical parents the first time the child and the parent met had just been formed making it impossible for Tom to hurt Harry magically which is what caused Voldemort's down fall._

 

' _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _,' Tom whispered._

 

_The green light sped towards Harry but then Tom's magic recognised his heir's magic. Tom's magic refused to attack Tom's child so the Killing Curse with nowhere to go backfired into Tom Riddle. The conjoined forces of magic caused a magical explosion which was enough to purge James Potter of the powerful mind altering substances in his blood as James was the third member of the family that had been forced to tear itself apart. Usually Memory Charms are irreversible but with the amount of family magic in the air between Harry's magic recognising his sire, Tom's magic recognising his only heir, Tom attempting to kill his heir and their magic responding there was an exception made for the Bearer of the Slytherin heir. The explosion also had the effect to rip the man known as Lord Voldemort from his body with a mighty scream_

 

_Harry began crying. He was hurt by the man he instinctively recognised as safe and Daddy wasn't getting up and Mummy was gone. At the same time as Tom's life force left his body the Body Bind on James Slytherin nee Potter failed._

 

' _Tom,' he whispered._

 

_A scream tore through the house as Voldemort left the building. James stumbled up grabbing Harry wiping the blood from the lightening bolt scar that marred his beautiful baby boy's forehead. He looked at the woman who had kept him away from his lover. He couldn't feel pity for the woman who had helped to destroy his little family._

 

_It was then that the man that James hated most appeared in the rubble. Albus Dumbledore had come to take the child to hell expecting both parents to be dead. Not realising that no matter how much James had hurt Tom, Tom would never be able to harm James. People might say that Lord Voldemort didn't know love but they would be wrong. Lord Voldemort knew exactly what love was._

 

' _James?' Dumbledore asked in surprise._

 

' _How dare you?' whispered James fury lacing his every word._

 

 _Tom would have waited. Tom would have pretended that he was still in Dumbledore's thrall. Tom would have waited until the opportune moment occurred and strike his enemy dead. But James wasn't Tom. James wasn't a Slytherin. James was a Gryffindor to the core. He wore his emotions on his sleeves and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to destroy the man before him even though he hadn't the power or the know how to do so. But one day Tom would come for the man who had destroyed their family and enact_ _vengeance._

 

' _How dare you come here after setting up Tom's downfall by his own son? How dare you show your face after kidnapping me before either of us knew I was pregnant? How dare you after keeping me locked up for the duration of my pregnancy! Couldn't risk your little weapon being aborted because of putting potions and spells onto the bearer! Evans fucking Evans wearing glamour's and telling everyone we were married when I'm already married! Who was it you had running around pretending to be me whilst I was pregnant!? Your lucky I named him before you drugged and obliviated me to believe this fucking charade. Now let me go so I can find my husband, explain everything to him and return him to full power so he can destroy you!' James shouted._

 

' _Dada,' whispered Harry frightened to hear Daddy shout._

 

' _Its okay, Hadrian,' whispered James._

 

' _I can't do that,' Dumbledore said gravely not understanding why the spells and potions had failed. 'I need your son to be my weapon!'_

 

' _He'll never be yours!' James roared causing Harry to start. 'No matter what you do to me even kill me one day Hadrian and Tom will find out the truth and then it will be the end of you!'_

 

' _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _,' Dumbledore flicked his wand at the father._

 

_Harry was left crying in his dead father's arms as Dumbledore walked away knowing that Daddy wasn't coming back. Harry would forget of course being only fifteen months old but one day he would remember. Then Dumbledore would go down._

 

**I have always imagined Prongs to be Harry's first word but Rs are hard for children.**


	10. The Civilisation Under the Lake

**Chapter Ten**

**The Civilisation Under the Lake**

 

The next day a letter from Sirius came requesting the next Hogsmeade weekend. Weasley and Granger were sitting with him so he had to send the date. Harry had no idea what he would say if the man knew. But the man was incredibly loyal to James Potter loved him like a brother. Would he still feel the same way if he knew that James Potter had become James Slytherin after marrying Lord Voldemort? What side was Sirius on? Was he originally on Voldemort's side before being drugged? Or did he help kidnap dad? Harry didn't think he'd be able to handle anymore betrayals.

 

Harry had realised that if he wanted to beat Dumbledore and the traitors then he had to start by gathering allies. Harry didn't know who would be loyal to him when the truth about his birth came out. But the Slytherins a voice whispered in his head. He'd have to talk to the Slytherins. See which ones were good enough Occlumens to keep Dumbledore out and were loyal to the Dark.

 

He'd have to talk to Snape. After all Snape was the Head of Slytherin House if anyone knew who he could trust now that he had to start gathering allies it was Snape. That thought actually made Harry feel a lot better the fact that he had some sort of plan.

 

The day of the Second Task arrived with Harry feeling relatively calm. Harry supposed that it was the fact he felt more prepared with the swimming lessons from Lucius. True enough this time he would be wearing a MWS, a Magical Wet Suit, that Lucius had bought him as a good look present. It looked pretty much like a Muggle wet suit and Lucius informed him that it had been patented by a Muggle-born who was the daughter of Marine Biologist. The only differences were that there were Heating Charms that kept the body at room temperature for three hours after the spell being activated, if you triggered the panic alert then it would become buoyant and bring you to the surface of the water and had a wand holster built in. Apparently it was the top of the range which didn't surprise Harry considering his lover's expensive tastes which was mainly used by Magizooligists that specialised in underwater Beings and creatures. He had told Weasley and Granger that he had ordered the MWS when he had worked out the clue knowing how cold it would be so they didn't ask any questions about where the suit had come from.

 

Harry was the first of the champions to arrive at the lake. Fleur, Cedric and Viktor joined him. He couldn't help but look incredulously at Fleur Delacour. He knew all the straight boys were gawping at the part Veela but he just couldn't understand her stupidity. He knew she came from France but surely she knew that diving into a lake in the north of Scotland in the middle of February in nothing but a skimpy, silvery swimsuit was almost suicidal. Harry's opinion of the French girl had just plummeted. She was more like Lavender Brown more concerned with looks and making a profitable marriage than anything else. Harry shook his head once again before deciding if the French girl got hyperthermia it wasn't Harry's business. Harry was in it to survive and hopefully win, to prove that he was more than just a famous name and the son of the Dark Lord.

 

Krum and Cedric looked slightly better off than Fleur; at least they were wearing shirts other their swimming trunks. They wouldn't be very streamlined but at least they'd be warmer. True enough Cedric was shivering slightly in the cold February wind. Harry couldn't help be envious of the spectators who were warm coats or cloaks and hats.

 

It seemed that only Krum that didn't seem to feel the cold. True enough if what he had been telling Granger at the Yule Ball – and wasn't that memory soured by betrayal – that Durmstrang was often frozen so Krum was probably used to it although Harry doubted he would be swimming in the frigid rivers and lakes wherever Durmstrang was located.

 

Ludo was once again attempting to give Harry advice despite Harry repeatedly assuring the man he was confident in what he was going to do. He'd practised enough times with Lucius and even once in the MWS fearing that he would freeze up if he had to make his first dive in cold water on the day of the task.

 

He hadn't even gone to beaches in the summer and played in the sea like most of the Muggle children Harry knew. The Dursleys preferred to leave him with the batty old cat lady who lived next door. Harry had decided she mustn't be all there. Otherwise she would have realised what the bruises and scars were bath time and report him to the child services but she hadn't even remarked on them. And the Dursleys left him with a mad woman. True it was nicer than their treatment. He got to eat and didn't have to do chores. Okay the obsession with cats was annoying but not the end of the world. And the other children thought she was a witch. It made sense why non-religious Petunia had heard what Dudley was saying and for once in his life grounded Dudley. Harry didn't know who was more shocked Dudley or Harry. If only the cruel children around his bit could see what a real witch was looking at the pretty part veela who was nothing like the batty cat lady of his street. A witch indeed!

 

Bagman claimed they only had one hour to look but Harry somehow doubted that. What were they going to do if they weren't out in time? Leave the hostages to drown? Or just stop the task? Harry suspected that was just to frighten the champions – Ludo seemed to be the dramatic kind of person who would say something like that for "entertainment" – and that they'd just take points off for not finishing in time.

 

The whistle sounded. Harry tapped his wand to the MWS feeling warmth rush through him in the cold air and placed a bubblehead charm around him. Beside him Cedric and Fleur had done the same. Harry had one chance to spot a wave of silver blonde hair in the crowd before diving in witch a smile on his face that if anyone had seen it would have thought he was mad. But he was happy. Lucius had come to watch.

 

Harry realised that he had become to care for Lucius through the betrayal Lucius had been his constant companion to lean on and be there for him even if it was for his own gain. And that made Harry frightened. After all Lucius Malfoy was known for his multiple affairs with both men and women. Harry had heard the Weasleys go on about it before which was why he knew he could never tell them about his affair with the blonde aristocrat. He couldn't grow attached to be abandoned by Lucius.

 

Harry was surprised how far he had gone when thinking about his growing feelings to the Malfoy lord. The magical flippers helped a lot in the strength of his kicks department. Harry felt like he might do this again, just for fun. The idea of becoming a Magizooligist just to see the world like this appealed to him.

 

If of course Harry survived Hagrid's classes. Really Lucius was right to try and get another Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid was turning people away from Magizoology which was a shame because Harry would quite like to learn about different creatures. And here Harry says creatures not monsters.

 

It wasn't that Harry didn't like Hagrid he did but he worried now about how true their friendship was. Harry doubted that Hagrid would have befriended him knowing he was the son of the Dark Lord who had got him expelled. Or had that really happened? He knew Hagrid was expelled but his memory of those events couldn't be counted as accurate. He would have to ask his father when they met.

 

Harry knew that Hagrid was insanely loyal to Dumbledore though now that he thought of it didn't seem right. It was Dippet who allowed him to stay on and get trained as a groundskeeper. Dumbledore may have put in a good word and kept him on but at the end of it was Dippet that made the final decision.

 

Then there was the fact that a twelve year old going down for manslaughter because even if it had been Hagrid it wouldn't have been in cold blood as he had just befriended the wrong creature. Harry didn't know what the Wizarding World or the Muggle World for that matter would punish manslaughter with. He imagined Muggles would send them to juvvie which where most of Little Whinging thought he spent his days. Did wizards have an equivalent? They surely wouldn't send a child to Azkaban? But if they did they must have had a trial considering Hagrid's wand was snapped so wouldn't it be the Wizagamot responsible for him not ending up in Azkaban even if Dumbledore did defend him.

 

Harry suspected Dumbledore had manipulated Hagrid to end up with undying loyalty to the man. If many supposedly intelligent witches and wizards couldn't see through Dumbledore's lies was it really surprising that Hagrid who was slightly simple minded in a way had never seen through the manipulations.

 

And that was why Harry could no longer trust Hagrid as much as he liked the half giant the man was firmly in Dumbledore's grip and Harry was going to bring the old man down. If he even tried to speak of the truth to Hagrid, tried to get the man to see reason, even if Hagrid sided with him (which was doubtful all things considered) Hagrid was no Slytherin. In fact Harry suspected that Hagrid had been a Gryffindor; he hated Slytherins probably thanks to whatever had got him expelled and Dumbledore, he looked down on Hufflepuffs calling them a load of old duffers, and Harry could somehow not see Hagrid as a Ravenclaw which left Gryffindor and true enough all the students he counted as friends were Gryffindors.

 

Harry sighed wondering how many of the people he had originally counted as friends he would end up loosing as his parentage and hatred of Dumbledore was revealed. Already there was the youngest Weasleys, Granger and Dumbledore himself. Now he could no longer trust the first man that was nice to him since he had been left in that hellhole.

 

It was quiet down in depths of the lake completely removed from human interference. The water was foggy and clouded so Harry could only see about ten feet ahead even with the Lumos charm that he kept shining at the end of his wand.

 

Harry swam through a forest of rippling, tangled black weeds that must have been some kind of seaweed. Harry tried to stay out of the weeds but had no real idea where Ginevra Weasley would be kept hostage or how.

 

He swam through wide plains of mud only marked by the shimmering stones that reminded him a little of Stonehenge that he had visited with Saint Gorgory's just before term ended when he and Dudley were eight years old. Harry had to do twice the amount of chores that week than normal to pay for the trip. The Dursleys hadn't wanted him to go at all but they had no excuse to pay for one child and not the other and hadn't wanted anyone to get suspicious so unwillingly allowed Harry to go. He was beaten something dreadful afterwards and spent the first part of the summer holidays in pain but that wasn't unusual with the Dursleys.

 

Small silvery fish which were the same colour of Fleur's swimming costume flickered past him as he swam to the centre of the lake. If it had been humans he would have followed the river as most settlements were originally built around trade on rivers and ports.

 

At some point in his search for merpeople he had been attacked by a Grindylow but he easily overpowered it from the lessons that Lupin had given them last year on various creatures. This gave Harry another jolt of pain.

 

Where did Lupin stand in all of this? In his research on different creatures Harry had found that werewolves had an amazing sense of smell so Lupin who knew both James and Evans must have been able to smell the fact that he wasn't Lily's son.

 

It would take a lot of obliviates to make Lupin forget. Every time they met actually. The only explanation was that Lupin knew he wasn't Lily Evans' son. Of course Dumbledore could have easily have spun a believable story about Harry's birth that would have worked if Lupin had never met Voldemort. Harry didn't know if the man had or not.

 

Also Lupin had often remarked on how like Evans Harry was. So did that mean he knew and helped? Or was he made to believe James had been raped or something and helped to hide the pregnancy? Or did Lupin know Dumbledore's plan and help him?

 

Lupin was another case where Dumbledore had manipulated him by letting him start Hogwarts despite his condition. But that seemed off. Surely Lupin wasn't the only child werewolf in Dumbledore's time as headmaster but since Lupin there had been no more werewolves at Hogwarts to Harry's knowledge. Certainly Harry hadn't seen anyone with the telltale amber eyes which changed when bitten or inherited when born.

 

The only explanation was that Dumbledore wanted a werewolf who owed him. That would make sense as a lot of creatures were joining Voldemort in hopes that Voldemort made good on his promises for equality between Beings and wizards. And they wouldn't join the Light sided Ministry who persecuted them especially as by nature they were Dark creatures.

 

That left Harry with one conclusion Dumbledore needed a spy in the werewolf packs and there was an eleven year old ready made spy that Dumbledore could show himself as a non-prejudiced, kind, headmaster who wanted to give Lupin an education. Lupin would feel forever indebted to Dumbledore so when the time came that Lupin was old enough to integrate into the packs Lupin would jump at the chance to help his old mentor out.

 

It wasn't like Dumbledore couldn't plan many years in advance. Dumbledore had planned raising Harry as a weapon against his father from the moment he found out about his conception. How Dumbledore had known about his conception before either of Harry's parents Harry didn't know.

 

It seemed he had done the same to Lupin which made Harry wonder if the truth was presented to him would be able to break away from Dumbledore like Harry had done. Did Harry want to tell the man? It would certainly help the Dark Dumbledore having one less spy.

 

But could Harry forgive the man if he had any involvement with Dumbledore's manipulations? Harry thought it depended on how far the man had gone. He wished there was a way of getting the truth from the man without being afraid he was lying to him.

 

Maybe he could learn legimency. It was said that Voldemort was the best legimens in the world. Snape had said Harry had inherited his father's talent for Occlumency. Did that mean the same for other Mind Magics? After Harry had finished with going through all his memories which Harry had only come along a month since Sunday as he was difficulty going through the early memories of the time with the Dursleys. They hadn't started hitting him yet but he had spent hours starving with wet nappies in the cupboard under the stairs.

 

The grindylows were becoming more common which Harry could only assume meant that this part of the lake was more habitable. He hoped that grindylows and merpeople inhabited the same areas but he wasn't sure.

 

Harry almost had a heart attack when he saw Moaning Myrtle who he hadn't seen in almost two years. He didn't know what to say to her know that he knew that his father was involved in her tragic early death at the hands – well eyes – of a basilisk. Luckily Moaning Myrtle didn't seem to think anything was up or maybe this is how people usually treated her which made Harry feel very sorry for her. Instead she actually helped by pointing him over a field of weeds.

 

Harry could see the weeds were actually fields of weeds that were fenced off from each other. Harry was careful to swim over them. Not only did he not want to get caught by anymore grindylows but he also didn't want to end up causing a famine if it was food crop they were growing.

 

Harry swam for what felt like twenty minutes but guessed was actually a lot shorter over fields of seaweed. Harry guessed that this area of the lake must be fertile. But if this was some sort of farm then there had to be a Farmhouse or a village. Then he remembered that these weren't humans and to deal with them as humans would be a foolish thing to do even if they were farmers.

 

Then he heard the sound of the same song that was in the Egg. He remembered that merpeople were the cousins of the beautiful sirens found in the Mediterranean and warmer parts of Europe. Harry guessed it was like chimpanzees were the closest relative of the human by evolution.

 

Harry swam faster following the sound of the mersong feeling very like some hero in Greek mythology trying not to think about the fact that the sirens would lure the sailors to their deaths. Down here in the murky under water world was vey creepy.

 

It didn't help that the merpeople were adding threatening lines to the end of the song about leaving the hostages to rot which Harry knew was a bluff as they wouldn't risk the start of the war with wizard kind by allowing the hostages to drown. Nor would be Ministry and Dumbledore allow that to happen as public opinion of them would plummet.

 

Okay it would be the opportunity Harry was waiting for to bring Dumbledore's manipulations of him to light but he didn't want the innocent hostages to die. He wouldn't give two flying fucks about the life of Ginevra Weasley; the girl who was trying to bloody make him marry her under the influence of love potions and then kill him so that she and her gang of merry murderers would be able to share their fortune. After they had got him to murder his own father! The bastards! Of course and this is what the Light side called good? Honestly it was no wonder Harry wanted to be on the Dark side if they had morals like that.

 

Harry found a large rock which had paintings of a mermaid who seemed to be causing the seaweed to grow out of her hands and giving it to smaller merpeople. Harry supposed it was some sort of religious monument with the seaweed growing mermaid as their goddess.

 

Then Harry saw some sort of ancient Merpeople army which were kitted out in gladiator style armour showing muscular chests and spears. They were chasing the giant squid away from the small village as the villagers cheered and the woman kept the more daring little boys away from the fighting.

 

Harry smiled slightly it was like an early civilisation. Harry wondered what the other types of merpeople were like. Harry knew the sirens of mainland Europe were more human in appearance and far more beautiful. But where they more evolved Harry didn't know but he'd like to find out.

 

Harry copying the motion of some of a female mermaid who decked out in some sort of blue paint that must have magical properties to it as it stayed on her scales. By the looks of it she was some form of Priestess. Harry bowed to the rock not wanting to anger the merpeople by being disrespectful to their religion.

 

This earned looks of approval from the surrounding merpeople who were on their knees with their hands raised to the air. They let Harry pass without much problem after that. See what can happen when you respect one's culture Harry thought slightly amused.

 

Harry swam past a cluster of crude stone dwellings that had algae as sort of thatched roofs. Harry briefly wondered why they needed when it was wet constantly but supposed the merpeople needed their privacy as anyone else did.

 

There were faces at the windows of the stone dwellings and mothers shoed their children inside and out of the garden containing anemones and lichens and smaller clumps of seaweed. Harry knew they were watching from the windows. Harry supposed it wasn't everyday that a large land dwelling creature covered with a bubble came into view. Probably the only creatures came here were either a threat or animals that the merpeople used for farming or day to day life. Like the pet grindylow that was only stopped attacking him because it was tied to a stake in one of the bigger gardens.

 

Harry swam on until the dwellings became more numerous Harry supposed he was at the town centre not in the smaller village communities. These merpeople were braver than the villagers looking at Harry like he was some sort of show whilst swimming around giggling and gossiping in mermish with their friends.

 

Right at the town centre Harry could see in a stadium sort of place there was a mer quire that was singing the call to the champions to find their hostages. In the centre was another religious monument. This time a statue of the same mermaid who made seaweed grow from her hands or was it fins.

 

Tied to the statue of the mermaid were four people who looked similar to how the victims of the basilisk looked. Harry could tell whose hostage was which champions. It wasn't hard considering he knew whose his was which was the only one who technically have two of the hostages as his hostage. Of course, they didn't realise he hated the two of them more than anything else.

 

There was Granger who was clearly Krum's hostage. Didn't Krum have any friends from his own school? How could a girl he'd only been friends with for a few months become his most important person? Harry supposed it was Dumbledore trying to manipulate things again by getting an ally in Bulgaria and Durmstrang.

 

There was small girl who couldn't be more than eight whose cloud of silver-blonde hair left it in no doubt that she was related to Fleur Delacour. Harry wondered why she wasn't at home as she wasn't even school age – although Beauxbatons could have a different starting school age – and definitely not able to enter her name as a champion. Harry supposed it wasn't relevant.

 

Then there was Cho Chang who Harry knew had been dating Cedric Diggory since the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game last year. Harry had been very jealous at the time still convinced he was straight. That at least meant that Dumbledore wouldn't pair him up with Ronald. Harry shuddered at the motion even before the boy had been revealed to being a rat red heads really weren't his thing.

 

Lastly there was the only person who he hated down on the rock floor; Ginevra Molly Weasley who had delusions of being Lady Potter. Harry shuddered at the idea. He would take one of the mermen any day over the Weasley whore.

 

Harry then noticed that there was a small platoon of mermen guards in the same gladiator style armour that must be made out of shells and seaweed. Harry worried about them. He didn't like the thought of their spears.

 

He remembered the merpeople's approval at him bowing to the other rock so he did the same here. The one with blue coloured armour instead of red singled the others to let him through. Harry realised that she was female. Thinking on it Harry realised that the leaders of the mer guards were both female, as was the goddess and the religious figure was also a female. Harry realised that it was the females who held the power down here.

  

Harry pulled out his wand sent a slashing hex at Ginny's rope which tied her to the statue of the mermaid goddess. Harry grabbed her around the waist nodded towards the merpeople in respect and thanks before kicking up to the surface,

 

Harry broke free of the surface and at the same time that Ginny's eyes opened and she gasped for breath with a look of adoration that sickened Harry. Harry was suddenly very conscious of his hand around her waist. He let her go not missing her look of disappointment.

 

'Come on,' Harry said sharply.

 

Harry didn't think he was being obviously harsher than he was usual. He had been pretty much the same after the Chamber incident awkward and a little gruff. Or at least he thought he had been he wasn't sure how much of his memory had been fabricated by Dumbledore.

 

Harry could hear the crowds go wild as Harry and Ginny swam swiftly to the bank where the judges were. Harry was pleased to have been the first back until he saw Fleur Delacour standing shivering in several towels with an arm attached to a splint but she looked terrified searching the water desperately. Harry realised with a sinking feeling that her sister was still under the water.

 

Madame Pomfrey began layering Ginny and Harry with towels although mainly Ginny. She cast an approving eye at the wet suit. Obviously she was pleased that one of the champions had been prepared for the freezing temperatures at the bottom of the lake.

 

'At least someone prepared this tournament properly,' Madam Pomfrey said pursing her lips at the world of the tournament and shooting Fleur a despairing look.

 

Fleur was standing there for once not looking like the Ice Queen she usually did. She was as close to the water as Madam Pomfrey would let her looking completely distraught and muttering in French. Harry felt sorry for her.

 

Harry didn't have any siblings or any family. The girl and boy Harry had thought as a sister and brother had turned out to be treacherous gold diggers but he had always longed for a family. He couldn't bare to watch a girl suffer the fear of loosing one's family like he'd lost his Dad.

 

'They won't let her drown,' Harry said quietly looking at the blue eyed part veela. 'It was just to scare you. The merpeople won't want to start a war with the wizards over a child's death and the Ministry won't want to cause an International Incident.'

 

Fleur turned around with tears in her eyes, 'Merci.'

 

She flung her arms around Harry who patted the older girl awkwardly eyes finding grey eyes in the crowd begging for help with the distraught seventeen year old quarter veela. Lucius merely looked amused. Harry huffed he could at least have the grace to look jealous. If Lucius had his arms full of blonde veela Harry would be cursing something by that point. He supposed it was because Lucius knew he was a hundred percent gay instead of bisexual like Lucius.

 

Harry's opinion of Fleur had gone up a notch. Okay she was a little shallow and had no common sense but a girl who loved her little sister like Fleur loved the other Delacour couldn't be all bad. Certainly she was better than the youngest Weasleys (who were glaring at him at the moment both out of jealously and the fear that Harry was showing an interest in the French girl disrupting their plans) and Granger.

 

Before long first Cho and Cedric and then Krum and Granger had made their way to the bank and were being given Pepper Up. Harry was the only one who had been under the water who had not been forced to have fire blow from his hears thanks the MWS' protection.

 

Dumbledore went to the bank when another mermaid who wore a crown of pearls in her hair came up holding a silver haired girl. Harry guessed that she was the leader of the merpeople. At this point Fleur broke free from the crowd grabbing hold of her sister in a tight hug and speaking in French. Harry could hear a lot of "merci"'s meaning that the girl was thanking the mermaid profusely.

 

The mermaid seemed to understand what the French veela was saying nodding at her once and giving a small smile before turning to Dumbledore and having a conversation in Mermish. Madam Pomfrey convinced Fleur to let go of the small girl to give her pepper up potion.

 

Harry was watching Dumbledore warily not trusting the man not to manipulate this to his gain earning loyalty from Fleur although she had thanked the mermaid and not Dumbles which was refreshing to see.

 

Dumbledore and other judges which included Percy Weasley for some reason which made Harry frown wondering where Crouch was and if it had anything to do with his father conversed for a while before Ludo magically amplified his voice.

 

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Mer-Chieftianess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to aware marks out of fifty for each of the champions. Miss Fleur Delacour though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points!'

 

Harry almost rolled his eyes at this but remembered to clap politely wouldn't be good to show how bitter he had become in front of Dumbledore. But he couldn't believe she had been thwarted by Grindylows. They had all been attacked by Grindylows.

 

'Mr Harry Potter who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage five minutes within the time limit and showed enormous respect to the Merpeople culture. We therefore award him fifty points,' Bagman was saying to cheers from the Gryffindors. 'Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was the second to return with his hostage though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty fivw points.'

 

The Hufflepuffs cheers were thunderous. They were always more loyal than the Gryffindors Harry thought wistfully. He really should never have let the hat put him in Gryffindor although he was sure that Dumbledore would have made him go into Gryffindor anyway. Harry smiled slightly as Cho snogged Cedric to wolf-whistles and sniggers from the crowd. Madam Pomfrey pulled them apart leaving a red Cedric and smirking Cho.

 

'Yes well done Cedric,' Ludo seemed incapable of not grinning at the show. 'Mr Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nerveless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points,' Durmstrang and Viktor's fan club cheered. 'The Third and Final Task will take place on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be notified what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions.'

**I hope you like what I did with the merpeople. I just let my imagination run away itself and that's what I came out with.**

 

**I know I saw I was going to do Harry begin to make alliances but I realised I had started out on Friday completely forgetting about the Second Task as I was changing how Harry was handling the Second Task and Harry's personality (less of a saving people thing now) I felt that I should do the scene myself. I'll be doing the alliances next chapter.**


	11. Secret Trysts and Lost Potions

**Chapter 11**

**Secret Trysts and Lost Potions**

 

Harry was the first to leave the hospital wing now dressed in jeans and a crisp clean white shirt. The others Madam Pomfrey was worried about hyperthermia due to being in a freezing lake in the middle of February with no proper gear. The house-elves had taken his MWS to be dried and Harry had ended his spell.

 

Harry was just walking passed the seventh floor corridor when he felt strong arms grip him and drag him into a room Harry was certain hadn't existed before. Harry's instinctive reaction was to pull out his wand and curse the perpetrator.

 

Then he saw who it was and what kind of room they were in. Lucius Malfoy, tall, blonde, aristocratic and muscular stood naked in the middle of the room where a large double bed, complete with silken red sheets stood right behind him.

 

'Why so tense, Mr Potter?' drawled Lucius. 'I'm sure I can iron out your kinks.'

 

'Lucius,' Harry shook his head. 'What if anyone else had walked in?'

 

Lucius smirked, 'this is the Room of Requirement all you have to do is walk past the entrance three times and it will appear. You can ask anything of it and I happened to ask that no one but you were allowed entrance.'

 

'Charmed,' drawled Harry.

 

'You become more Slytherin by the day,' Lucius said.

 

'That's my name don't wear it out,' Harry grinned.

 

'You've accepted your heritage,' smirked Lucius.

 

'It was quite a shock,' Harry replied.

 

'Let's make you forget all about,' Lucius hummed.

 

Lucius walked over to the slender boy quickly divesting the young man of his clothes and pulling him onto the silk. Before long Lucius easily had Hadrian Slytherin writhing underneath him. The boy was moaning into his mouth, and coming all over the bed as Lucius came into the boy's still tight passage after months of fucking.

 

The two of them were pulling their clothes on. Harry checked the time and hoped he wouldn't be missed. He could always use writing to Sirius as an excuse. He had thought about Sirius long and hard but felt he needed to speak to someone about it.

 

'Do you think Sirius knows?' asked Harry suddenly.

 

'Black was never a Death Eater; had too many family issues to join us when most of his family were on our side,' Lucius replied.

 

'Really?' asked Harry surprised.

 

'Oh the Blacks were one of the Ancient Dark families they claimed to be descended from Slytherin but so do most Dark families,' added Lucius.

 

'I really am,' smirked Harry.

 

'I know,' drawled Lucius. 'They were always Slytherin until Sirius Orion Black who was sorted into Gryffindor. Walburga, his mother, was quite mad and his father, Orion, went along with anything he said.'

 

'Sounds like Arthur and Molly,' muttered Harry,

 

Lucius smirked, 'they spent his Hogwarts years telling him he wasn't a real Black or Dark wizard which is ridiculous; the House has nothing to do with magical affinity. Look at the James Potter and yourself. It is true that the Potters were traditionally Light until Charlus married Dorea Black and James Potter inherited the Black Dark affinity.'

 

'I should have been in Slytherin,' Harry reminded his lover.

 

'I know,' drawled Lucius. 'In the end he ran off to the Light despite being Dark. He stayed friends with James despite being on opposite sides although they never spoke of it. I imagine he was thrilled when James "switched" sides.'

 

'Do you think I should tell him?' asked Harry.

 

'I think he'd be receptive of the truth,' Lucius said warily. 'But I think you should be wary don't tell him without learning his side of things through Veritserum – Truth Potion,' Lucius added at his lover's confused look, 'and make him swear an unbreakable vow never to reveal the truth.'

 

'I can do that,' nodded Harry. 'Lupin?' asked Harry.

 

'Dumbledore's pet werewolf,' sighed Lucius.

 

'I figured out that Dumbledore manipulated him by giving him a spot at Hogwarts,' Harry said.

 

'Indeed,' drawled Lucius.

 

'And he's been around me enough to know my smell,' Harry added.

 

'Indeed,' agreed Lucius.

 

'He's too quick to believe and follow Dumbledore,' Harry added. 'He had to know where dad's loyalties lay.'

 

'I agree,' Lucius said. 'Dumbledore has that werewolf too tightly wrapped around his finger. He wouldn't even speak to James when he knew he went Dark. James was very upset about it.'

 

'Were you friends with Dad?' asked Harry.

 

Lucius smirked, 'we spent long hours drawing up bills to further our agenda as your father was Head of the most prominent Pure-Blood Houses he had a lot of power but lacked the experience and Slytherin cunning of political manoeuvring. If we hadn't become friends it would be impossible. I have to admit I thought he was straight.'

 

'Let me guess you flirted with him,' Harry rolled his eyes.

 

Lucius smirked, 'not that he ever responded.'

 

'Probably good that he didn't,' Harry replied. 'Look what happened to Evans.'

 

'Goodbye Lucius,' Harry gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

Lucius gaped at the boy leaving. He'd never been kissed so sweetly. Not by a lover. It felt nice even if it was lacking passion and the sexual gratification that all of the kisses he had shared with anyone had always had. Why was Harry so different?

 

Harry had decided to post the letter to Sirius having asked the Room of Requirement for parchment, quill and ink before he had left. It gave him a valid excuse that if Dumbledore checked with Sirius would check out.

 

Having set up an alibi for his tryst with the Malfoy Lord Harry headed back to the Common Room hoping that he wouldn't feel the urge to strangle any of his so called friends any time soon. However, that was unlikely given the depth of his hatred towards the lot of them.

 

Meanwhile just outside the Hospital Wing Hermione and Ginny had been let out. Ginny planned to use the celebration party to slip the potion into Harry's Butterbeer or firewhiskey if the twins managed to smuggle it in as they said they would.

 

'I'm going to do it now,' Ginny said. 'He's mine,' Ginny said possessively. 'No dumb blonde is going to take him away from me.'

 

Hermione patted her arm consolingly, 'you'll get him Dumbledore promised and Dumbledore always knows best.'

 

Ginny smirked viscously at this, 'come on lets get the party started. Oh I can't imagine what my wedding is going to be like. I think I'll hold it in the Chevalier Château in Brittany where the Potters originate,' Ginny was speaking cheerfully and excitedly. 'I'll wear purple robes with gold around the hems symbolising the royalty, magic, wealth and prosperity I'm going to gain on becoming Lady Potter especially when we kill Harry.'

 

Hermione glanced, 'be careful we don't want any to hear our plan,' hissed Hermione.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'nobody's around and Dumbledore will modify anyone's memory if they hear.'

 

Hermione nodded in agreement, 'but the wrong person hearing-'Ginny began.

 

'Harry will wear blue robes representing his sincerity in his marriage to me. Or maybe we should wear white representing our purity braided with purple and gold for me and blue for Harry,' Ginny chattered cheerfully. 'Then there's the bridesmaids to consider. There's you definitely. You look so wonderful in periwinkle blue. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off you.'

 

'Ginny,' squawked Hermione.

 

'I want three bridesmaids; you, that Lovegood girl from my year she's pretty enough when she doesn't wear radishes, and cousin Helen in the year below me. Then there's the flower girl to consider.'

 

Suddenly Ginny went crashing down the stairs quite of her own accord apparently. Hermione screamed her friend's name but Ginny just groaned. Hermione couldn't help but think that was a good thing.

 

Nobody saw a seething Lucius Malfoy turn and go down another corridor which would lead him to the gates the ground and beyond. Lucius was furious at the slut's designs on  _his_  lover. Lucius was a possessive man he didn't share with anyone.

 

The harlot had reminded Lucius of his own arranged marriage. Of course Lucius and Narcissa wanted it as much as each other so didn't go on about their marriage. Their families, however, did. It took months of planning until all those involved apart from Lucius and Narcissa were satisfied.

 

True enough Lucius and Narcissa would have only been satisfied if they didn't have to get married. Narcissa had laughed about doing an Andromeda and eloping with the nearest Mudblood to get out of marrying Lucius.

 

Narcissa had always known that she was expected to marry a Malfoy as Bella was expected to marry a Lestrange and Andromeda was expected to marry a Rosier. It was why Evan and the two remaining Black sisters never got on because of the broken marriage contract.

 

When Lucius had heard the cunt speaking about Harry that way he had reacted without thinking sending a tripping curse at her as she was half way to the top of the staircase. Lucius felt an amazing sense of satisfaction when she saw the red head whore come crashing down at the bottom of the stairs.

 

'Ginny,' Hermione was shaking her red headed friend awake.

 

'Five more minutes, mum,' murmured Ginny sleepily.

 

'Ginevra Molly Weasley!' snapped Hermione.

 

'Hermione,' Ginny said.

 

'Come on,' Hermione said helping the girl up. 'We have to get you to the Hospital Wing.'

 

'No!' Ginny cried. 'I have to get the Amortenita,' Ginny cried desperately. 'He's mine!' she snarled possessively. 'Did you see the way the blonde bimbo was holding him?' she snarled jealously. 'I can't let Fleur Delacour sink her manicured claws into my future husband.'

 

Hermione frowned at this torn between two decisions. Firstly, the quicker Harry was under their control the quicker the quicker they could have money back in their vaults and the quicker that she wouldn't have to repay her debts.

 

However, Ginny had taken a hit to her head Hermione didn't want her only female friend to end up with concussion. In the end Hermione decided to let her drug Slytherin while she kept a watchful eye on Ginny and keep her away from any liquor that the twins might have managed to procure.

 

After they'd drugged Harry or if she showed any signs of concussion Hermione would take her to Madam Pomfrey immediately. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be very happy they'd waited but she would help Ginny regardless.

 

'Okay,' Hermione said resigned.

 

Ginny grinned and squealed throwing her arms around the fifteen year old girl, 'thank you Mione, you're the best. I owe you one.'

 

'How do I get through to your oblivious brother?' asked Hermione.

 

'Start speaking Viktor I'm sure he'll get the idea soon enough,' Ginny smirked.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'because that worked so well last time.'

 

The two girls made their way up to the Common Room where Ginny made a big show of not wanting to wear an outdoor jacket and jeans to the party and ran up to get changed and naturally grab the Amortenita potion that would still be in her school robes that she had worn that day.

 

Ron was scowling much to Hermione's displeasure she had been hoping to be able to get him to admit his feelings somehow tonight even if the red head was so completely dense about anything that wasn't Quidditch and money. How could a boy so good at tactics in a game such as chess be such an idiot at any other times Hermione didn't understand.

 

'Where's Harry?' asked Hermione careful to make it sound like he was worried about her friend in front of the crowd.

 

'He's out of the Hospital Wing?' asked Ron surprised. 'He hasn't come up yet?'

 

'He was the first out thanks to the wet suit he didn't need any Pepper Up to prevent hyperthermia,' Hermione explained. 'Madam Pomfrey wanted the Pepper Up to run its course before deciding if we needed any more.'

 

'Then where is he?' asked Ron.

 

'I don't know,' frowned Hermione.

 

Their plan that they had worked so with Dumbledore over seemed to be falling apart. First, the goblins found out about their taking the money. It wasn't like Slytherin needed it! They'd only taken it out of one of his seven estates. He could practically buy the world and have money left over.

 

Then Harry started actually wanting to learn. Then he didn't stay where he was supposed to stay. How much more badly could things go for them? Hermione didn't know as Ginny with a furious expression came rushing over to them.

 

'Hermione, I need your help I'm not sure whether to wear my tiny denim shorts – give the boys something to stare at,' she winked at Dean Thomas whose dark skin darkened, 'with the silvery top or the black leather jacket over my skinny jeans.'

 

The Gryffindors watched the bookworms and the youngest Weasley girl go up to the third year Gryffindor girl dormitory with slight shock. Nobody bothered to ask Hermione Granger for advice on clothes. She didn't hold with such nonsense although everyone agreed that as the Yule Ball proved when Hermione Granger tried she could turn heads.

 

At that moment Harry Potter turned up. There were cheers at the sight of the sight of the Gryffindor champion. The Weasley twins had attempted to ply Harry with firewhiskey that they had somehow acquired.

 

'No, no,' Harry shook his head. 'I don't drink,' Harry scowled.

 

Harry couldn't abide drinking. The number of times his Uncle had come home drunk – and Vernon Dursley was an angry drunk – and taken his drunken rage out on his young nephew was appalling. It had given Harry a long standing hatred of drinking.

 

Harry sat down with Weasley noticing that his sister and Granger were missing. He suspected that they were looking for the potion that Harry had hidden along with his bank account details, true birth certificate and blood test in the secret compartment of his newly modified trunk.

 

Harry's trunk looked exactly the same on the outside as his old one. Harry had taken it to be upgraded at  _Porter's Trunks and Travel_  at Hogwarts. They hadn't understood why the red haired young man hadn't just wanted a new one. It would have been cheaper but would have caught the eyes of his so called friends. His trunk now had five compartments.

 

The first was the only one that anyone who could not speak Parseltongue and knew the password could sea if they raided his trunk. Harry wouldn't put it passed his so called friends. It contained Dudley's old clothes, his school robes, his school books and the assorted things that everyone knew about.

 

The second compartment was a wardrobe with shelves of new jeans, shirts and jumpers folded up neatly. As well as robes and cloaks in the hanging space. Finding out he had money had certainly helped Harry in the clothing department.

 

The third compartment contained shelves that as he gathered more books that he had begun to read in private. As a lot of them were books that were considered Dark he didn't go around boasting about them.

 

The fourth compartment contained a small room that had a refrigerator and freezer that later on in term Harry would be able to stock for the summer. Harry didn't know if he'd be able to plan for a way to get out of living with the Dursleys. But if he had to go back he could now have a place to hide in his trunk with supplies to avoid beatings and not be starved.

 

The fifth and smallest compartment was the compartment that sheltered his most secret possessions. He had a tray that had a magical link with Gringotts so that on the first of every month his current bank statement was deposited in his tray. He couldn't risk getting a Gringotts owl in the middle of the Great Hall. Of course only papers could get through. He had all the information that he had got at Gringotts the first day and later statements that were ordered neatly in a file in order of their date. He planned to keep them for when he was able to get Dumbledore properly convicted.

 

And now on one of the shelves he had Amortenita love potion. The final ingredient – the hair of the person who the victim would fall in love with – had yet to be added meaning Harry could use it at any time for a distraction or revenge.

 

He had toyed with the idea of somehow getting Draco's hair and making Weasley fall in love with the youngest Malfoy. As humorous as that idea was Dumbledore would soon realise what had happened. He probably wouldn't suspect Harry but it paid to be cautious.

 

'Where's Hermione?' asked Harry.

 

'Helping Ginny choose an outfit,' shrugged Weasley. 'Girls,' snorted Weasley.

 

'Girls,' agreed Harry with a grin.

 

'So what's up with you and Fleur,' scowled Weasley.

 

'What to mean?' asked Harry blankly.

 

'I just thought she hugged you…' Weasley trailed off awkwardly.

 

'Fleur and I,' laughed Harry. 'Not my type sorry.'

 

Weasley looked relieved probably thinking that his sister was still in with a chance without the love potion. Harry wondered what he'd do if he knew what Harry meant that he was a hundred percent gay.

 

'Oh good,' Ron said relieved.

 

'Don't tell me that you still haven't got passed Fleur's allure?' laughed Harry.

 

Weasley flushed, 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he said defensively.

 

'Of course not,' snorted Harry.

 

Weasley glared at his supposed friend, 'so where were you?'

 

'Sending a letter to Padfoot about the second task,' Harry said glancing around.

 

Ron nodded feeling much relieved. The fact that Harry was writing to Black was well known. At least Black was loyal to the Light even if he would never approve of what they had done in the name of the Light. If he did it would probably push him over to the Dark which was not something they could allow to happen.

 

In the third year girl's dorm Hermione and Ginny were frantically searching for the small bottle of love potion that Ginny had apparently dropped. How was there plan to work if they had lost the potion?

 

Never mind if someone else found it and realised what it was there would be a school investigation as Love Potions were illegal and could result in Azkaban if officials found out. Honestly Hermione didn't understand why people were so upset by love potions? The drinker was happy? The one who had obtained their true love was happy? What was the big deal?

 

What Hermione had failed to take into account was that love potions forced the drinker to take part in acts of a sexual nature without any choice. The Wizarding World viewed love potions the same way as non magical people viewed date rape potions as that's what they were just given in a nicer name.

 

'How could you loose it?' Hermione asked angrily.

 

'I don't know,' Ginny was almost in tears. 'Now he's never going to be mine.'

 

'Okay we know that you got it in the Headmaster's Office and if its not here meaning that you must have lost it between there and here,' Hermione said.

 

Ginny nodded, 'yeah.'

 

'All we need to do is retrace our steps,' Hermione said determinedly. 'If not we'll just ask the Headmaster for another one and you'll explain how you lost the first one.'

 

Ginny gulped, 'he'll be furious.'

 

'Whose fault is that?' demanded Hermione.

 

The two of them got up and returned to the Common Room where they could see Voldemort's son and Ron sitting together speaking. Hermione realised that the boy must have come back and realised he wasn't there.

 

'Hey,' Slytherin grinned. 'I see you didn't manage to find an outfit.'

 

Hermione pretended to look sad, 'Ginny fell on the way up here. She convinced me she was okay but I'm worried she might have concussion. I'm going to take her to Madam Pomfrey whether she likes it or not!'

 

'Why?' blurted out Ron sounding slightly drunk.

 

Hermione mouthed that she would explain later. Honestly did he really think she'd blurt out the real reason in front of Slytherin? Ron could be such an idiot at times but she loved him. Getting drunk with Slytherin what if he let something slip. Hermione still hadn't realised that their plan was down the sink hole as Harry was aware of their scheming.

 

'Do you want me to come with you?' asked Harry.

 

'No, no,' Ginny said quickly. 'Madam Pomfrey will fix me up in a heartbeat.'

 

'Okay then,' Harry said looking at Ginny worriedly.

 

The two girls left and Harry stealthily raised his wand and pointed his wand at Harry murmuring a sleeping spell. Weasley had already had three glasses of Firewhiskey and was already a third of the way through his next glass so it wouldn't be surprising that he had conked out on his seat.

 

Now that Weasley was out of the way Harry was free to slip on his cloak. He followed behind a blonde boy in the year above him and brown haired girl with eyes scarily like Dumbledore's who stopped inside the doorway to snog earning wolf-whistles as Harry slipped passed them.

 

Harry could see the two girls just ahead of him and followed after them. Harry was glad to see that they seemed to be looking for something on their way. Harry supposed that they thought that they had dropped the potion somewhere along the way.

 

Finally after a very slow walk of the two girls looking for the potions bottle everywhere they finally ended up at the headmaster's office. The password had obviously changed as Hermione spoke the word Ice Mice. What was it with Dumbledore and sweets?

 

'Miss Granger, Miss Weasley,' Dumbledore said sounding surprised.

 

'Sir,' Ginny sounded understandably nervous. 'I lost the potion. I've looked everywhere for it but I can't find it anywhere. I must have dropped it somewhere.'

 

'You've lost the potion,' Dumbledore said angrily. 'Do you understand what you have cost us? We still have no control over the boy's inheritance!'

 

'I know, sir,' Ginny said meekly.

 

'We were wondering if we could have some more?' asked Granger.

 

'It won't be ready for another seven weeks,' Dumbledore sighed. 'As the brewing has to start and finish on the full moon and the full moon isn't for another three weeks. I'll have it ready for you on the 15th of April. I'll make a bigger batch so we can keep dosing him.'

 

Harry was relieved it would mean he had seven weeks without the threat of love potions but this time he would have to find a way to destroy the potion without anyone knowing. He would probably be able to get into wherever the Headmaster was brewing as he was the Heir of two of the Founders Hogwarts responded to him.

 

Harry realised on the 18th of March which was night of the full moon which Harry knew thanks to Astronomy he'd have to watch Dumbledore's movements to see where the manipulative bastard was brew. Then he'd have to be careful to make it look like an accident which meant corrupting it when the Headmaster was there so he'd have to wait for the next full moon after that to start again.

 

With the plan in mind he returned to the Gryffindor dormitory where he left Weasley snoring like wounded elephant and went to bed. Nobody had seen him leave so it would be presumed that after swimming for almost an hour he had gone to bed early.


	12. New Friends

**Chapter 12**

**New Friends**

 

On Friday Harry knocked the jar of newts' eyes they were using off the front desk as he had gone up to the front to collect the ingredients that Harry and Weasley would need for their potion. It wasn't like Weasley ever did any of the work Harry thought sourly. Why hadn't Harry seen what Weasley was like before? Then he remembered he was so shot up on potions that made him like Weasley that he would never be able to see clearly who Weasley really was.

 

'Potter!' snarled Snape. 'Do you delight in causing a scene everywhere you go or is it just in my classroom?' he demanded as the Slytherins sniggered.

 

Harry glared, 'it was an accident.'

 

'Regardless detention five o'clock my office,' Snape snapped.

 

They both knew that Harry wasn't in any trouble but they both had to keep up appearances until such a time when Dumbledore was gone and they were free to live and be who they were really. Both Harry Slytherin and Severus Snape were dark wizards who were believed to be Light.

 

Five o'clock came and Harry was only too glad to be free of Weasley and Granger. You knew it was bad when you began to look forward to detentions simply to get away from those who pretended to be your friends.

 

Snape opened the door and let Harry in without a word. Harry sat down on the chair provided for him. The two were silent for a minute until Snape suddenly went for a surprise attack on his defences. Harry was easily able to throw the man out of his mind.

 

'I take it you haven't sorted through all of your memories,' Snape said drily.

 

'Only up to seventeen months,' Harry replied.

 

Snape's eyes gave nothing away, 'I take it you know who killed Lily and James.'

 

'Godric's Hollow,' Severus said his black eyes not giving anything away.

 

'I'm sorry,' Harry said. 'I know you loved her.'

 

'She knew?' asked Severus.

 

'She and Dumbledore set it all up,' Harry replied, 'but he betrayed her in the end.'

 

'You can see it if you want,' Harry said.

 

'Legimens,' Snape said.

 

Harry felt Snape enter his mind. He brought the memory he wanted outside the protections so that both he and Severus Snape were back in the memory that had haunted him for so long. Harry sighed knowing it was going to be hard for both of them. Harry would see his dad's death again and Snape would see what a bitch the only girl he had ever loved had become.

 

By the end of the memory Snape was scowling. This was the girl he had loved for twenty seven years. He would never have guessed that she would become so heartless and cruel. But Severus had seen how Lily had treated baby Harry. The way Lily with Dumbledore had planned for James to die at his husband's hands and the Dark Lord's downfall due to attempting to take the life of his own son. What she had said to James was sickening. Severus hadn't known that the Dark Lord and Potter were together but now it made shocking sense soon as he had found out. The Dark Lord had loved James which was why he had no plans to kill the apparent traitor. He would never be able to bring himself to do so.

 

'Voldemort really loved Dad,' Harry said quietly. 'You could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. I want to meet him, properly this time without spells and potions making me instinctively hate him.'

 

Snape nodded, 'I thought you might say that.'

 

'I need allies,' Harry said quietly. 'Are there any Slytherins that are able to Occlude Dumbledore?'

 

'Plenty most wizard families teach their children how to occlude as children especially those who will inherit seats or monetary assets and all Death Eaters teach their children Occlumency knowing Dumbledore's knack for looking into the minds' of students.,' Snape said quietly. 'I'll let them know that the Heir of the Dark Lord has been found and wishes for an alliance.'

 

'Can't you just tell me who they are so that I can approach them?' asked Harry. 'It would look better if I recruited them on my own and not through you. They're not going to trust me as it is so I want to show them I can stand on my own two feet.'

 

Snape nodded, 'I can do that. Just be careful.'

 

'That's why I'm asking you for who is safe to tell,' Harry replied quietly.

 

'Not all of them are Slytherins,' Snape said. 'People believe it is only Slytherins that the Dark Lord recruits but in reality he will recruit anyone willing.'

 

'I didn't think so,' Harry said quietly. 'After all Dad was as Gryffindor as they come and he was a Death Eater.'

 

Snape smiled slightly, 'Stefan, May and Tabitha Hoghedge-'began Snape.

 

'Stefan he's the blonde Ravenclaw friends with Terry Boot right?' Harry asked.

 

Snape nodded, 'and his sister and niece. May, his sister, is in second year whilst Tabitha, his niece, is in first year. Their fathers were some of the earlier the Death Eaters until Voldemort's fall. A lot of the Hoghedges were. They are non-titled but have a reputation for being brilliant fighters. I think they married into the Potters several generations ago,' Snape added as an afterthought.

 

'Stefan's often in the library,' Harry mused. 'I don't think we'll need the younger ones but the more of Hogwarts population that are in on this the better so I'll leave the decision whether or not to bring them along to Stefan. I'm not going to manipulate them for my own gain. I'm not Dumbledore.'

 

'I know,' Snape said softly. 'Just be careful he'll be wary of you as Dumbledore's golden boy as will the rest of them,' warned Snape.

 

Harry nodded, 'I'll be careful.'

 

'There's Draco, of course,' Snape added.

 

'That's going to be awkward,' muttered Harry.

 

'He doesn't know your sleeping with his father,' pointed out Snape face emotionless.

 

'But I do,' Harry protested.

 

'You've faced him before this,' pointed out Snape.

 

'But I didn't have to talk to him,' Harry protested, 'why do you think there have been no arguments between us?'

 

Snape snorted, 'Draco knows his father has affairs.'

 

'With someone younger than himself?' asked Harry.

 

'Fair enough,' Snape conceded the point.

 

By the end of the detention Harry had a list in his head which thanks to his Occlumency training he had a much improved memory so that he had no problem remembering the names of the potentials for taking down Dumbledore.

 

The next day Harry woke up early glad to see that Weasley was still asleep. Harry placed a monitoring charm on Ron that would alert Harry to when he woke up so he could rush to the Great Hall from wherever he was and make it look like he had just got up for breakfast and didn't want to wake Weasley up knowing how much the red head hated being woken up on the weekend. Then he quickly got dressed and went down to the Common Room where he was glad to see neither girls' were awake yet.

 

In the common room Harry saw one of the people he had hoped to speak to. Abagail Nicola a girl the year above him whose mother, a Slytherin, had been one of the Inner Circle before Voldemort's fall and father had been killed in one of the earlier battles between the Light and the Dark. Harry just hoped that Nicola would be the same as her parents.

 

The sixteen year old girl was sitting on her own looking slightly depressed while eating her way through a massive Honeydukes chocolate bar. Harry pretending to not notice who she was sat down beside her with a book on Care of Magical Creatures.

 

Harry noticed the girl glower angrily at him before attempting to hide her feelings but she was no Slytherin. This actually made Harry pleased considering this meant she blamed Harry for his father's defeat so would likely join up.

 

'I heard your parents were Death Eaters,' Harry murmured so only she could hear.

 

The girl tensed up, 'd-d-don't be silly. My parents would never do anything like that. They are good people.

 

'Do you really want to test that theory?' asked Harry darkly. 'I'm sure Veritserum would work wonders on your mother.'

 

'How do you know?' hissed the girl. 'What do you want for your silence?'

 

'Meet me up at the Room of Requirement at eleven,' Harry told her. 'It's on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to tap dance. You have to walk passed it three times thinking on what you want. Make sure you aren't followed! We'll talk then.'

 

The meeting wouldn't actually start until twelve but Harry planned to space arrival times out eleven and midnight with small groups of people arriving every five minutes so as not to alert people to what they were doing. Harry hoped that meeting up would become easier as time went by.

 

Already he had given a slow acting sleep potion to Dobby with specific orders to give to the Weasleys and Granger at dinner time. It would begin to activate about two hours after dinner. If they ate at around seven that would mean they'd get sleepy at nine. Becoming more tired as the hour went on until falling into unconsciousness at ten leaving Harry an hour to get to room of requirement and set it up. The potion would last six hours so that they wouldn't even notice anything amiss unless they were planning to wake up at four in the morning.

 

He had to recruit the Hogwarts students who would be part of his group. He also had to go to Gringotts where Blackclaw would draw up a magical contract. It would make anyone who signed it incapable of speaking, writing or otherwise showing anything related to what Harry would tell them before Harry explained who he was and what he was doing. He knew that the goblins would make sure there were no loopholes in the contract.

 

He had told Lucius after the tournament that they couldn't meet up on Saturday and explained the reason. Lucius seemed very impressed and nodded understanding some things were more important than their sex lives.

 

Snape was once again providing Harry's alibi for leaving Hogwarts as Harry had been rude at the detention last night. As punishment for his rudeness he was getting another detention at half one which allowed him to take the Knight Bus to his two o'clock appointment with Blackclaw.

 

Harry even had a contingency plan for if Dumbledore found out he was speaking to the children of Death Eaters. He could feel Voldemort's growing stronger and with Trelawney's prophecy about his return Harry wanted a spy his ranks so was going around asking those who would be susceptible. Harry would give the names of only those who had betrayed him to Dumbledore as his spies. And the spy wouldn't be able to speak the truth thanks to the contract.

 

Harry spoke to the other Gryffindors who had parents as Death Eaters. By that time it was only eight and none of his so called friends were up yet. Harry was for once glad that the Dursleys had beaten waking with the birds into him.

 

Harry had no problem tracing down most of those that had Death Eaters as parents the next day and doing the same as he had done to Abagail Nicola. He had been careful to not advocate being a Death Eater until tonight at least. Then he would explain who his real parents.

 

The only differences were the Slytherins in his year. He knew that they'd never willingly go with him so decided to reveal some if not all of the information to them. Plus he knew them better than the others and knew they'd never willingly go to Dumbledore.

 

They were near the dungeons. Harry knew that going into Slytherin territory when he was known to be Dumbledore's man through and through was dangerous but it had to be done. They were chatting and laughing with each other but soon as they saw him they pulled out their wands.

 

Harry refused to be intimidated by these children. He was the son of the Dark Lord the children of his father's followers didn't scare him. Harry just smirked at the three girls and four boys in a way that could only be described as Slytherin which was enough to throw them.

 

'What are you doing here Potter?' snapped Malfoy. 'Lost your pet weasel and beaver?'

 

Harry smirked again, 'actually I wanted to set up a meeting at midnight with like minded people.'

 

'What are you talking about?' demanded Malfoy.

 

'Let's just say I'm not very happy with the Light,' Harry replied.

 

'You?' asked Parkinson turning up her nose.

 

'Me,' agreed Harry.

 

'Why should we trust you?' demanded Crabbe.

 

'You turned my offer of friendship down,' Malfoy said coldly. 'That is a great insult.'

 

'I know,' Harry said softly. 'I can only offer my humblest apologies and explain why I turned you down.'

 

'You chose the weasel,' Malfoy complained.

 

'No Dumbledore chose the weasel,' Harry replied coolly.

 

'Since when did you call Weasley the weasel?' demanded Parkinson angrily.

 

Harry sighed taking a piece of parchment out of his pocket that he had charmed to make it look like it was a half completed Transfiguration essay that was due next week. Of course it wasn't really a transfiguration essay at all.

 

' _Reveal,'_ hissed Harry.

 

The Slytherins jumped at his casual use of Parseltongue as a password. Harry then handed them the sheet of paper that showed them his blood test. Their eyes scanned over the parchment widening as they did so.

 

'Shit,' Zabini swore.

 

'Quite,' Harry agreed.

 

'Are you planning on joining the Dark?' demanded Romsey.

 

'Lina,' Zabini spoke sharply.

 

'Of course,' Harry said.

 

'For revenge?' asked Malfoy sharply.

 

'Partly,' admitted Harry, 'there are other reasons that I will speak to you tonight. Meet me at the Room of Requirement, midnight; make sure you're not followed.'

 

'We're Slytherins,' Zabini's only response was.

 

As they hadn't asked him where the Room of Requirement was Harry was correct in assuming that they knew where it was. They were the last on his list so he went down to Hagrid for an hour so he could use him as an alibi when the weasel and the beaver asked him.

 

It worked a treat and Harry spent the time until half one with Weasley and Granger to make sure they wouldn't get suspicious and then slipped out and got the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley under the red haired disguise instead of going to detention.

 

Blackclaw was very helpful in the drawing up of the contract and the supplying of a blood quill which would make the contract legally binding. Harry put his signature on the bottom of the terms and conditions. Blackclaw then put a spell on it meaning that only someone who had signed the contract could see the contract.

 

'Thank you Blackclaw,' Harry said politely. 'May your gold flow and your business be plentiful,' Harry said the traditional goblin farewell.

 

'May your gold flow and your business be plentiful,' Blackclaw repeated.

 

Their business had been completed in under an hour which was quicker than Harry had thought it would take. This meant much to Harry's misfortune that he would have to stomach his traitors for the rest of the afternoon and the evening.

 

At half six Harry accompanied Weasley and Granger to dinner. Harry was pleased to see that by half eight they had begun to feel sleepy. Hermione headed up to bed with Ginevra at about nine whilst Ronald endured for another fifteen minutes before heading up to bed.

 

Harry pretended to do the same at quarter to ten. Really Harry went slipped on his Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the Common Room at the same time as some of the older students were returning from curfew.

 

He arrived at the Room of Requirement at just after ten meaning he had an hour to kill before the first students arrived. Harry set up as a meeting area around a long table with leather backed chairs enough for each of them. He would take the top end of the table whilst Snape would take the bottom end whilst the others could take any seats around the place.

 

Harry found that for some reason the room didn't provide refreshments so he decided that the best way around that would be to summon Dobby. He didn't tell Dobby who it was for fearing his past relations with Dark wizards would turn Dobby against him. Lucius' abuse of Dobby wasn't something they ever spoke about. He just told him he and some friends were meeting up about what to do with Dumbledore.

 

Dobby was more than happy to bring up a pot of tea, a pot of coffee, a jug of pumpkin juice, a tray of assorted biscuits and cakes, and a tray of cheese and crackers. Harry felt everything was ready with the fire crackling making the room feel comfortably warm.

 

Snape was the first to arrive as he had said he would be after Harry had told him how he had got the majority of students to come. Snape had understood his reasoning and agreed that it was the safest way even though it would take a while to earn their trust after this.

 

'You should sit at the other end,' Harry said.

 

'I wasn't about to sit with teenagers,' sneered Snape.

 

Harry just smiled, 'would you like an éclair?' asked Harry politely.

 

Snape just sneered at him pouring himself a black coffee. Snape and Harry discussed how they were going to plan out the meeting. Harry knew he couldn't demand them signing the contract without giving a little.

 

Harry was actually very pleased that none of the people he had asked had gone to Dumbledore. He was sure if they had Harry would have been summoned to Dumbledore's office. Harry was sure he could bluff it out but he didn't want to risk.

 

When eleven o'clock came first year Tabitha Hoghedge and fifth year Abigail Nicola were the first to enter. Hoghedge looked nervously at him obviously expecting Dumbledore to be there. Nicola gave him an angry look refusing any of the refreshments.

 

'It's not poisoned,' Harry said amused.

 

'As you are already blackmailing us then how am I going trust that?' demanded Nicola.

 

'It is true that I blackmailed you to you here,' agreed Harry. 'But I have no wish for Dumbledore to know that I'm recruiting the children of Death Eaters.'

 

Nicola frowned, 'Dumbledore doesn't know?' the girl asked.

 

'No,' agreed Harry. 'And it will remain that way. Wait until the rest have arrived before we speak.'

 

By this time the three Gryffindor sixth years had arrived. They reacted in almost the same manner as Nicola. It lead to Harry explaining that the rest were arriving in five minute intervals to avoid suspicion of Dumbledore.

 

Finally at twelve o'clock the last of the twenty-five students had arrived with the seven Slytherins who were more in on Harry's agenda than the rest. He hoped that they would help him as there was a lot of glaring students.

 

'First I'd like to say I am no longer on the Light,' Harry sneered the name, 'and the only reason I was Light in the first place was due to mind altering potions.'

 

'I've seen the results of Potter's blood tests,' Snape added, 'and brewed the Purging Potion.'

 

There were looks of surprise and the Slytherins who weren't aware of Harry's decision became less hostile. Harry pulled out the contract that he had made tapped it once with his wand so that it because visible to all in the room when usually it was only visible to those who had signed it unless Harry decreed otherwise.

 

'Is that a contract?' asked Draco warily.

 

'Yes,' Harry agreed. 'The things I am going to discuss I do not want to be found by Dumbledore. I am sure you all understand,' there were reluctant nods. 'It won't kill you just make it physically impossible to tell, write or show anyone what I have told you. If you do not wish to sign then I will have Professor Snape obliviate you.'

 

Harry didn't like the idea of messing with their minds. After all Harry's mind had been obliviated enough. But in this case he was willing to make an exception. Under no circumstances could Dumbledore be allowed to find out about this.

 

'Can I see it?' asked Zabini.

 

Harry passed over the contract where Zabini began to read it through carefully. After he had read it carefully through four times before he took the blood quill Harry was offering. Naturally nothing happened and there were sighs of relief.

 

This seemed to be what people were waiting for as soon everyone had signed the parchment and were sitting waiting for Harry to begin. Harry tapped his wand to the parchment once which made it impossible for anyone but those who had signed there names in blood to read.

 

'I suppose this starts with me overhearing my so called best friends,' Harry said his voice tinged in anger, 'talking about the money they were stealing from my vaults thanks to Dumbledore in return for being my friends and plotting my death.'

 

'Those bastards,' Travers one of the only Hufflepuffs spoke angrily.

 

'Quite,' agreed Harry. 'My first instinct was to go to Gringotts and get the matter sorted out where I found out more that I had bargained for.'

 

Harry brought his birth certificate out which currently looked like an old potions essay that had a D marked in red at the top. Snape would never allow Harry Potter pass if he had anything to do with it. Harry tapped it once with his wand which earned gasps from the girl beside him as she read what was on it.

 

'You're the Dark Lord's son?' asked a very pale Draco Malfoy.

 

'Trust me I know,' Harry agreed. 'I also found that I've been dosed with so many compulsion charms and Memory charms.'

 

'So what are you going to do now?' asked May Hoghedge.

 

'Bring down Dumbledore,' was Harry's only response.

 

Draco smirked, 'if I'd heard you say that yesterday I would have thought you'd gone mad.'

 

'The Ministry won't help,' Harry said, 'all he's got to do is say Voldemort's son and lets just say my popularity would take a dive.'

 

'To put it mildly,' snorted Millicent Bulstrode who was looking at him like a meal ticket.

 

'We have to wait until Dumbledore's popularity takes a hit like it did in the fifties when he originally declared Voldemort as the enemy,' Harry said.

 

'If only one of Dumbledore's puppets hadn't been elected as the new Minister in 1959,' Draco muttered darkly.

 

Harry nodded, 'then I'll show them the evidence that I have gathered both from my memories.'

 

'Its got the Gringotts crest on it meaning the evidence is irrefutable as the Gringotts crest can't be copied,' Tabitha Hoghedge said.

 

'Hopefully we'll be able to discredit him so much that when he claims I'm Voldemort's son nobody will believe him just because he's Albus Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'The only way to prove it would be to ask the goblins-'

 

'The goblins will never help the Ministry who classify them as barely better than animals,' snorted Patrick Bagby.

 

'Indeed,' Harry agreed, 'or admitting that he kidnapped the Lord of an old pure-blood house. Now he'd still be able pretend that it was his omniscience knowledge he pretends to have.'

 

'He clearly isn't omniscient as he believes that you're still under his control,' laughed Sally Birchgrove.

 

Harry nodded, 'I want those whose parents weren't under the suspicion by Dumbledore to keep a watch on the known allies of Dumbledore. Don't approach me unless I initiate it! I don't want Dumbledore questioning my loyalties! At the moment he believes I'm his perfect little weapon. The second he realises that I'm a threat he will kill me. I want him to only know that I know when he has no defence! This room exists out of magic. The wards make the room unplottable and it is impossible to tell what magic is used in the room.'

 

'Does this mean that we can practice Dark magic?' asked Cho Chang.

 

'Obviously,' drawled Snape.

 

Harry had been surprised to have Cho on the list of names that Snape had given him. He thought that with her dating Cedric – Amos was nothing if not opinionated against the Dark – she would be on Dumbledore's side.

 

'I had no idea your family were Dark,' Harry admitted.

 

True enough could be said for the Potters who were a traditionally Light family. At least until Harry's grandfather had married Dorea Black passing her family's affinity for Dark magic onto her only son. And Harry Potter was known to be epitome of Light magic.

 

'In China both Light and Dark magic is taught. We believe that it is Ying and Yang. Light can't and shouldn't be forced to exist without the Dark. It's expected that a Dark witch should marry a Light wizard or vice versa and the children will inherit the stronger parents' power. I'm still too young to be clear what my leaning is so until I turn seventeen I'm trained in both. My parents came over in the 1960s when the Communist government found out about the Chinese Magicians. Both of sets of my grandparents decided it was safer to get out of the country but raised my parents in the traditional Chinese fashion. They didn't approve of the anti-Dark nature of the British Ministry so joined the Dark Lord – your father – hoping for equality. They did speak about becoming Neutral when the Dark Lord became extreme.'

 

Harry nodded this way of thinking made sense. He did wonder what had happened when the Chinese Muggle government had found out. But if they were anything like the Dursleys who were able to harm a child placed in their care then Harry shuddered what they would do if they had the power to execute anyone possessing magic.

 

'I suppose it had something to do with James Potter's kidnapping,' Cho mused.

 

'And I believe that is none of your business,' Harry replied coolly.

 

Harry didn't know Voldemort personally but given the fact that none of his Inner Circle knew that he was married to James Potter meant that it was likely that he didn't like sharing things with his followers. To gain their loyalty and reason for him being their leader he had to reveal but that didn't mean he was going to explain about their personal relations. Cho seemed to realise she had gone too far and backed down with a muttered apology.

 

'How are we going to stay in contact with each other?' asked Burrow. 'I mean we can't approach you.'

 

Harry smiled, 'I'm glad you asked that.'

 

From behind where he was sitting Harry picked up a large box containing twenty seven plain black diaries. It was actually his father's diary that had given him the idea. If you could make a diary retain a fifty year old spirit couldn't you charm a group of diaries so that whatever was written in one was written in the other?

 

Harry had gone into Flourish and Blotts claiming to be a young Healer student who wanted to stay in contact with his course mates and teacher. The girl had been only too eager to help him. Harry had been sure she had been flirting with him and quickly squashed that notion. The store manager too had been happy when she realised that he wanted twenty seven of the journals.

 

The journals were enchanted so they could link to any of the journals that were linked to it. To link journals was easy enough so if he ever recruited more people all Harry had to do to link the journals was to tap both journals with the word " _Colloquium_ ". There was a space on the front of the diary where you could write your name. Your name would appear before whatever it was you had written in the rest of the diaries. There was a list on the inside of the cover that showed all the other diaries that were connected to it meaning you could choose who to talk to instead of writing to everyone. If there was no name on the diary it would just say Untitled Diary 1 to whatever the final diary was. In this case he had Untitled Diary 1-26.

 

Harry handed them out getting thanks or nods from everyone as he explained what they were. Harry was more than happy when people pulled quills out of their pockets and wrote their names on the diaries.

 

'I will write when we next meet up as there's no Quidditch it should be easier than next year,' Harry said. 'If for whatever reason you can't make it just let me know and we'll try and arrange a more suitable time unless there's an emergency. If anyone knows anyone who have given hints that they may be Dark please let me know and we'll try to get them to join without knowing it's me or my secrets.'

 

'I could do that,' Malfoy added. 'Everyone knows my father was a Death Eater.'

 

Harry nodded getting a twinge of guilt when he looked at Draco whose colouring was so like his father's even though his eyes were grey and his bone structure seemed to be softer. He always hated to be reminded that his lover was a father and married.

 

Harry nodded agreeing Draco would be an ideal candidate for a face when recruiting people. It would certainly give them a shock when they realised it was Harry who was the leader. Harry didn't know how his father ran things but he took things with the "I'm a friend" approach. Harry felt it would encourage more loyalty that way but he could be authoritative if the occasion called for it.


	13. Loyal as a Dog

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Loyal as a Dog?**

 

That Friday a small brown owl came telling them to be at the stile at the end of Hogsmeade at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be worried about Sirius being caught. In actual fact he knew that he was going to have find out one and for all whose side Sirius really was on.

 

He'd have to bring the Weasel and the beaver along on Saturday. But there was nothing stopping him from sneaking out on Saturday evening. Severus could help him cover for that and provide Veritserum so that Harry could figure out exactly how much – or how little – Sirius knew about Dumbledore's plots.

 

Harry knew he needed an excuse to talk to Severus as he approached the Potions classroom. It turned out that Granger had been painted by Skeeter as a Scarlet woman. Harry found it hilarious and guessed that his people had been the one to spread the rumours. Hopefully it would turned people against Granger even if Dumbledore was still untouchable.

 

Weasley looked furious and Harry pretended to be angry throwing a scathing look at Pansy and Draco. However, Harry would be sure to thank the Slytherins for their article. It wasn't like it wasn't completely a lie. Okay Granger had been trying to drug him to fall for the Weaslette not with Granger but that was the only falsehood.

 

'How could Rita Skeeter have known…?' murmured Granger seemingly forgetting Harry's presence.

 

'Known what?' Weasley asked sharply. 'You haven't really been mixing up love potions?' he demanded giving Harry a pointed look.

 

'Of course not,' Granger lied. 'How did she know that Viktor asked me to stay over summer?'

 

Harry felt sorry for Krum. The young man seemed a good enough bloke. He didn't deserve to end up with a scheming bitch like Granger. The only one who deserved Granger was Weasley. They could spread their poison to each other. As long as they didn't have children it was fine.

 

Granger and Weasley began arguing. Harry knew that Weasley liked Granger. Before all this came out he had been waiting for them to go out. Now however he couldn't care less what happened to them as long as it hurt them.

 

Snape came up and took points of Granger and Weasley for arguing. He then confiscated the newspaper and placed Harry in detention on Saturday night for reading magazines in class. Harry was glad considering that he needed Snape to help him.

 

That was when Karkaroff entered. Lucius had told him Karkaroff's history. Harry felt that the man would be useful on the recruitment front. Also, if they were to upgrade their school system to that of the rest of the Wizarding World then they would have to have someone who knew the school system.

 

Harry "accidentally" dropped his ginger roots onto the floor ruining them. Granger hissed at him that they were ruined. Harry didn't understand Granger's problem – it wasn't even her potion. Harry offered to get more for Harry and Ron's potion. Ron didn't blink from where he was glaring jealously at Granger.

 

'We need to talk,' Karkaroff said abruptly.

 

Karkaroff was clearly attempting not be heard by the rest of the class who apart from Granger and Greengrass who were still focusing on their potions. Those two were the intelligent ones in the class although Greengrass wasn't obnoxious about it.

 

'I'll talk to you after my lesson,' muttered Snape.

 

Harry knew what this was about. Karkaroff was afraid. Harry, of course, couldn't offer the man protection. At the end of the day it would be up to Voldemort on what to do with Karkaroff. Harry could only try and convince Voldemort on Karkaroff's value although he wouldn't be trusted with anything important due to the fact that he would sell anyone out to save his own skin.

 

'I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me,' Karkaroff said.

 

Probably didn't want to incriminate himself in front of Karkaroff. If Karkaroff found the best advantage was to broadcast Snape's allegiances it wouldn't be best for Snape even if he wouldn't be sent to Azkaban thanks to Dumbledore's manipulations.

 

'After the lesson,' Snape said.

 

Harry took his time in finding the perfect ginger roots. Snape looked angry whilst Karkaroff looked terrified. Not that Harry blamed him. Harry's father was sure to be furious at Karkaroff's betrayal. Harry went back to his and Weasley's desk with a nice pair of ginger roots.

 

Karkaroff hovered behind the desk for the rest of the double period clearly wanting to stop Snape from slipping away. Harry told Weasley he wanted to see what Karkaroff had to say believing him to be responsible for his name turning up in the Goblet.

 

Harry ducked behind a desk. Harry didn't trust Karkaroff enough to reveal Harry's true allegiances. It turned out that Karkaroff like everyone else had noticed the Dark Mark growing stronger and stronger.

 

'So what did you think?' asked Harry.

 

'He's going to run,' Snape said.

 

'Do you think he's useful?' asked Harry.

 

'He brings nothing irreplaceable,' Snape said. 'We had others who worked for Durmstrang who with the right pressure can be easily replace Karkaroff.'

 

Harry noticed that Severus didn't mention what would happen to Karkaroff to make a new Headmaster of Durmstrang necessary. Really it didn't matter what happened to Karkaroff. So he let it go.

 

'Sirius has asked me to meet him Hogsmeade tomorrow,' Harry said.

 

'Black's back at Hogsmeade,' hissed Snape, 'doesn't he care what would happen if you were caught in his presence?'

 

'Not if Dumbledore has given him the okay,' Harry said darkly.

 

Severus nodded in agreement, 'do you know where in Hogsmeade he's staying?'

 

'Just outside by the sounds of it,' Harry replied. 'He asked to meet us at the style.'

 

'Probably in the mountains at the other side of Hogsmeade,' Severus said. 'There's plenty caves he could hide in.'

 

'So what do you suggest?' asked Harry.

 

'Tomorrow you have detention with me,' Snape said. 'We will go out gathering ingredients for potions. It's something I do every so often. In actual fact we will bring Veritserum to the cave that Black will have shown you to. He's a foolish trusting Gryffindor who wouldn't have the sense to keep his hideout for himself.'

 

'Dumbledore probably told him what cave to hide in,' Harry said.

 

Snape nodded, 'we should knock him out dose him with veritserum. Then wake him up and see how much he had to do with the circumstances surrounding your birth. If he was in on it we'll Obliviate him. Nobody will ever know that we were ever there.'

 

'Should we check his blood for potions?' asked Harry.

 

'I have the potion here,' Severus said. 'All I need is to soak a bit of parchment in it.'

 

'We should do that first,' Harry said, 'there's no reason to ask him questions if his loyalty and memories have been tampered with. Anyway why do you have the blood test potion?'

 

'After what happened to you I've been keeping an eye on anyone who may also have been drugged,' Snape said.

 

'Fair enough,' Harry said.

 

Weasley and Granger were waiting outside the classroom for him trying to look like they hadn't been listening at the key hole. Severus Snape was paranoid enough to keep a Silencing Ward on his class at all times.

 

'What were you waiting around for?' demanded Weasley.

 

'I wanted to see what Karkaroff wanted to speak to Snape about,' Harry half lied.

 

'What did he want?' asked Granger curiously.

 

'I'm not sure,' Harry admitted remembering he didn't know about the Dark Mark. 'He kept going on about something growing stronger and what would happen if Voldemort,' he ignored the twos' flinches suppressing a smirk at their fear of his father, 'would return. I don't think Karkaroff entered my name in the Goblet. He's too frightened of Voldemort.'

 

'Maybe he's acting,' suggested Granger.

 

'I didn't think of that,' Harry said playing dumb.

 

He knew this wasn't true as Karkaroff was had thought he had been speaking to someone in the same position as himself; another ex-Death Eater who had betrayed the Dark Lord in order to stay out of Azkaban. However, he didn't realise that Snape was sworn to protect the Dark Lord's son and apart from matters concerning himself and Lily Evans had been completely loyal to the Dark Lord.

 

Of course neither Weasley nor Granger had any idea that he knew about Snape's allegiances. Due to Snape's position as a spy Snape had never got a trial and to preserve his identity so if needed he could resume his position his story was never published. The only way he would know Snape's history was if one of the Order or a Death Eater told him. No Death Eater wanted their spy's identity uncovered. The Order even Sirius wouldn't tell Harry anything unless Dumbledore wanted it. And Dumbledore wanted Harry kept in the Dark so if he went back to his father – as he planned to – he would have to least amount of information to betray them with.

 

'Karkaroff was showing Snape something on his arm,' Harry said.

 

Weasley produced a hacking cough that Harry knew was the cover up a hacking laugh. Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Weasley's dirty mind was producing disturbing images between Snape and Karkaroff. Never mind that Snape was a hundred and ten percent straight.

 

'Ron!' screeched Hermione coming to same conclusion as Harry.

 

The next day Harry met up with Snape just after dinner at seven. The two of them walked in the direction of the forbidden forest. If anyone had seen them they would have seen them enter the Forbidden forest.

 

And so they did but took a path that Severus seemed to know off and ended up on the path down to Hogsmeade Station. Harry had slipped his Cloak on and Severus had glamoured his appearance to that of a young blonde man with blue eyes.

 

The two of them made their way up to the cave that Harry had visited with Weasley and Granger earlier on. Sirius was in the cave in his human form gnawing on the ham that Harry had given him before even if he was in human form he seemed to be acting more like a dog than a man.

 

'Stupefy,' Harry whispered.

 

Sirius collapsed between bites. Snape rolled him over onto his back clearing his airways of any food that had still been there when he had collapsed. Snape took out the small bottle of Veritserum pouring it between the Black Lord's parted lips.

 

'Ennerverate,' Snape said.

 

Sirius' grey eyes took on a vacant look not responding to the fact that his schoolyard rival and beloved godson had attacked and drugged him. Harry felt a little guilty at acting in much the same way that Dumbledore had acted regarding him. But it was impossible to do anything else given the situation.

 

'What is your name?' asked Snape.

 

'Sirius Orion Black,' Sirius said dully.

 

'What side of the War were you on?' asked Harry.

 

'Light,' Sirius said without pause.

 

'Who are my parents?' asked Harry.

 

'Lily and James Potter,' Sirius said in a monotone.

 

'Were you aware that Dumbledore had James Potter kidnapped from the Dark?' asked Snape.

 

'No,' Sirius said.

 

'Were you aware that Dumbledore had my father drugged to keep him on the Light side?' asked Harry.

 

'No,' Sirius said again.

 

'What side was James Potter on?' asked Snape.

 

'Dark then Light,' Sirius said.

 

'Why did James Potter switch sides?' asked Snape.

 

'Because he was in love with Lily Evans,' Sirius said.

 

'Did you honestly believe that?' Harry asked incredulously.

 

'Yes,' Sirius said.

 

'Didn't you know he was gay?' demanded Harry.

 

'He realised when he was twenty that he was Bi,' Sirius said.

 

'When Lily and James were expecting Harry did you notice anything strange about James Potter?' asked Snape.

 

'No,' Sirius said.

 

'Who killed James Potter?' asked Snape.

 

'Voldemort,' Sirius said.

 

'Did you tell Dumbledore about my scar?' asked Harry.

 

'Yes,' Sirius said.

 

'Who are you more loyal to Dumbledore or me?' asked Harry.

 

'Both,' Sirius said.

 

'What if he killed James Potter?' Snape asked.

 

'He wouldn't,' Sirius said fire in his eyes.

 

The Veritserum had obviously worn off. Sirius was looking at Harry in betrayal whilst glowering at Snape. At least Sirius had no idea about what had happened. He may have been an idiot and completely gullible but he was at least loyal.

 

'What the hell Harry?' demanded Sirius. 'What lies has Snivellus,' Sirius sneered, 'been filling your head with? He's a Death Eater! Dumbledore wouldn't murder James! He's the one who gave James a second chance due to love!'

 

'You have no idea what happened!' Harry said harshly. 'Snape didn't tell me anything. I remembered what happened that night all on my own! And I am aware he's a Death Eater that's why I can trust him. Better than the Light,' Harry sneered.

 

'Your Dark?' gaped Sirius.

 

'So were my parents,' Harry pointed out.

 

'Lily Evans wasn't Dark,' Sirius said.

 

'Good thing Evans isn't my mother,' Harry muttered darkly.

 

'You have her eyes,' Sirius said.

 

'Have you never heard of a glamour?' asked Snape dryly.

 

'Who told you Evans wasn't your mother?' demanded Sirius.

 

'Gringotts birth certificate,' Harry replied.

 

Sirius' eyes widened, 'oh shit.'

 

'Do you believe me now?' asked Harry coldly.

 

'Can I see it?' demanded Sirius.

 

'And you say us Slytherins are mistrusting,' muttered Snape.

 

'Harry's not a Slytherin,' Sirius defended.

 

'He's more of a Slytherin than I am,' Snape muttered.

 

'Here's my birth certificate,' Harry said.

 

Sirius eyes widened at it, 'Voldemort's you're….'

 

'Yep,' Harry said cheerfully.

 

'But he tried to kill you?' Sirius said aghast.

 

'He was under the impression that I was the bastard son of the whore who stole his husband,' Harry retorted. 'The only reason he was unable to kill me was because of Family Magic. The same Family Magic which allowed Dad to regain his true memories causing Dumbledore to kill him. I'll show you,' Harry said. 'Pensive.'

 

Harry pulled a pure silvery strand out of his head depositing it in Snape's pensive. Sirius dunked his head in. Harry and Snape waited and watched. They didn't want anyone discovering what they were watching.

 

Sirius came out pale faced looking between Harry and Snape. Sirius slumped down onto the earth. Harry recognised it as shock. Harry had done the same when he had been betrayed by his so called friends. But Sirius didn't have a fantastic lover to take his mind off it.

 

'Sirius,' Harry said softly. 'It's okay I understand.'

 

'How can you? Apart from the Potters Dumbledore was the only adult figure I had who gave a damn about me,' Sirius said softly. 'My parents disinherited me when I was sorted into Gryffindor.'

 

'I felt the same about him,' Harry said softly.

 

'Harry came from an abusive household,' Snape said.

 

Harry scowled, 'of Dumbledore's making.'

 

'Dumbledore then sent Hagrid to tell him he was a wizard making him the first adult who cared what happened to Harry,' Snape said. 'Along with the numerous potions he was being drugged with.'

 

'Potions?' asked Sirius.

 

'Loyalty Potions to Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger,' Harry began.

 

'They weren't in on it too?' asked Sirius.

 

Harry nodded tiredly, 'Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley.'

 

'They shouldn't have been talking about planning to murder you in the middle of Hogsmeade,' smirked Snape.

 

'That's how you found out?' asked Sirius softly.

 

Harry nodded, 'yeah.'

 

'I'm sorry,' Sirius said. 'I know how it feels to be betrayed by your best friend.'

 

'I wonder if Wormtail was working on Dumbledore's orders,' Harry said.

 

'I always wondered how he managed to come up with the plan of escaping as a rat,' Sirius said in disgust. 'He's too stupid to have thought of it by himself.'

 

'I'll suggest that to Voldemort when I meet him,' Harry said.

 

'You plan to meet him?' asked Sirius.

 

'He loved dad he can't be all bad. And I don't think that what he wants is what Dumbledore says he wants,' Harry said. 'Plus with Dumbledore's death sentence on my head I need help.'

 

'What does Dumbledore get out of your death?' asked Sirius.

 

'Since I'm the last of my family bar my father and that is unknown he as my self appointed Magical Guardian which has been revoked thanks to the fact that my father is alive could petition for my vaults and seats,' Harry said angrily. 'I've now made a Will making it impossible for any Weasley – even if they are married to me – or Dumbledore to inherit a single Knut,' Harry said satisfied.

 

'Why would you marry someone who betrayed you?' asked Sirius.

 

'They're planning to make Amortenita so that Ginny will get everything if something unfortunate should happen to me,' Harry said bitterly.

 

'The Weaslette "lost" the last batch,' smirked Harry.

 

Sirius raised his eyebrows, 'what really happened?'

 

'I pocketed it whilst spying on them from under the Cloak,' Harry grinned.

 

Sirius laughed, 'good one. Any what were you doing in Hogsmeade without Hermione and Ron?'

 

Harry blushed at this part. Not sure how Sirius would take the news that he was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy of all people. Harry doubted it was his godfather's idea of an appropriate lover even if Harry didn't expect it to last.

 

'Meeting up with Lucius,' suggested an amused Snape.

 

Sirius groaned, 'you're sleeping with Malfoy. Since when?'

 

'Remember in November when you fire called…' Harry trailed off. 'Do you remember what you said?'

 

'Something about how you looked quite sweaty frown your run here,' Sirius shrugged.

 

'Actually you told me I looked like I'd been having sex,' Harry said.

 

'Of course he did,' muttered Snape.

 

'You were right,' Harry said.

 

'Four months!' Sirius shouted. 'He's old enough to be your father! What do you have to say about this Snivellus?'

 

'Harry's personal life is not my business,' Snape said, 'but I will say that the Dark Lord is going to be less than pleased with Lucius.'

 

Sirius snorted thinking of all the things that he had heard from his family about the Dark Lord when he was angry. True enough Sirius had never once heard James speak about the Dark Lord's temper. It all made sense now that he thought of it; James' loyalty to the Dark Lord. Not like his little brother and cousins who were obsessively devoted to the Dark Lord – the Dark Lord's power and wisdom at least. But James had been different. It was clear that James was completely in love with the Voldemort and if Harry's memories were true then those feelings were reciprocated.

 

'How did I not know?' whispered Sirius. 'James was a brother to me. How could I not know the truth? How could I miss what Dumbledore and Lily had done? James was drugged and I didn't even know!'

 

'Because you trusted them,' Harry said softly.

 

'It is possible that like James and Harry you have been drugged,' Snape said quietly.

 

'Check me,' Sirius said.

 

Snape did so. It turned out that there were loyalty potions towards Dumbledore and disloyalty potions towards his mother, his father, his brother, his cousins and the Dark Lord. In the years that Harry was conceived and born with his father kidnapped and drugged there were Oblivates used constantly which Harry guessed was to make him forget about James' unusual behaviour.

 

Snape took out another potion that Harry recognised again as a purging potion. Sirius swallowed the potion after he was reassured to what it was. Immediately the man began to shudder. Harry grimaced knowing the pain that Sirius was experiencing.

 

'I'm not joining Voldemort,' Sirius said.

 

Harry tried to swallow the bitter disappointment flooding his system. Sirius nodded to Snape knowing that they would have to Obliviate his godfather. Otherwise Sirius would ruin all his plans. Snape began to pull out his wand.

 

'I will follow you to your father but it's you who my loyalty lies,' Sirius finished.


	14. Potter versus Krum

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Potter Versus Krum**

 

**The idea for this chapter comes from Dorkchic.**

 

Just before the Easter holidays Dumbledore announced the fact that there would be a Sporting and Games Contest at Hogwarts that would be open to anyone from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. This was to take place during the Easter holidays.

 

Snape told Harry that Dumbledore had told him it was to generate more interaction and good will for when the war starts because he feared that Voldemort was getting stronger. Harry suspected it was to see which Light and Neutral wizards he could recruit. After all there was a duelling competition.

 

Lucius, however, thought it would make good publicity for Dumbledore after the incidents that had occurred over the last few years. First there was a teacher dying at the end of the year. Then there was the Chamber of Secrets being opened. Then there was Black being able to enter the castle (and even attack one of their students).

 

Harry had thought about entering the Magical Duelling competition like Draco and Hermione were but after thinking about decided it would be better not. There was only so much you could learn from books Harry knew. And Dumbledore would become suspicious if Harry had suddenly become far more powerful and knowledgeable on duelling than he was before. He'd love to show the world his skills but not yet.

 

Harry had instead entered with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Katie Bell's boyfriend – Cormac McLaggen – the Quidditch competition. Harry was just glad that Ron hadn't tried to blag his way onto the team even if McLaggen was an arse. It had been voted upon since no captain had been chosen to replace Oliver as there was no Quidditch house tournament this year.

 

The Quidditch tournament was the most popular tournament naturally. There was a Durmstrang team lead by Krum himself which were naturally the favourites to win. There was the Beauxbatons team. Then there were the four Hogwarts house teams. Then there were around a dozen other teams made out of friends of Hogwarts students, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who weren't on the main teams.

 

Ron had naturally signed up as a keeper along with Dean, Seamus and Ginny as chasers. Ginny had somehow managed to coerce an odd Ravenclaw into playing seeker although it looked like Ginny was her only friend. Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for the blonde girl. Then Colin and Dennis Creevey had wanted to join to be on the Boy Who Lived's best friend's team. They took the spot of beaters. Harry had almost winced at seeing the line up.

 

Harry had played Ron several times over the summers at the Burrow. He was decent enough but had a knack of panicking when the twins or Bill came towards him and swerving the opposite direction. Harry wasn't sure about Dean, Seamus, Ginny or the Ravenclaw girl. Then there was Colin and Dennis – on old school brooms – they may fly well enough (Harry again wasn't sure) but they were built for a Seeker's position or at the most a Chaser's. They could hardly hold the bat never mind swing it at a flying ball that wanted to take their head off. Harry wondered how many would be still on their brooms by the end of their first match.

 

Ron had also signed up for the chess tournament. Ron had always been brilliant at chess. At least compared to Harry and Hermione whether he was actually good compared to those who could actually play Harry would have to wait and see. Harry didn't think it was  _too_  vindictive to hope that they would crash and burn.

 

On the first day of the Easter holidays a notice sheet appeared on the notice board in Gryffindor tower with the dates of the various competitions and who would be competing when at least in the first leg of the competition if that was needed.

 

The rules of Quidditch were slightly altered for a three hour time limit with whoever had the most points at the end of the three hours winning unless the Snitch was caught first. The dozen Quidditch teams were split into two groups so that by the end of the first round there would only be six teams remaining. That should take the first two days. Then each of the six remaining teams would be split into three on the third day of their holidays. On the fourth day of the holiday the final three teams would then each play each other once. The one out of those three teams with the most points between the two games they played that day would be the winner.

 

The morning fifth day of the holiday would hold the Gobstones tournament. Luckily gobstones was less time consuming and less popular than Quidditch. Also, several of the players could play in one game which meant that less time had to make sure everyone who wanted to got to play.

 

The afternoon of the fifth day would be a talent show where you could dance, sing, act, play instruments or do comic performances. Harry wasn't confident enough to sing and the Dursleys would have never paid for him to learn to play an instrument. Dudley had attempted to learn to play guitar the summer when they were thirteen but had given up by the next year.

 

Then it was the weekend followed by two days of the Chess tournament which Ron, Neville, Draco and most of Ravenclaw would be entering. Harry would have loved it if Ron lost to one of them considering his enmity with Draco and how easily he dismissed Neville.

 

The next day would be for the various Muggle sports and games that were being played. But it hadn't taken up much time as few people took up Muggle sports. There were only two football teams that had been formed by Dean and Justin. Harry had somehow ended up being a striker. Harry didn't know anything about football. Harry swore it was because he was the only Muggle brought up wizard that dormed with them.

 

Then on Wednesday there was something that Harry could only compare to the science fair that St. Grorgory's held once a year. There were several categories which included Arithmancy and Divination, Ancient Runes in Practice, Magizoology, Muggle life and sciences, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Astronomy. Neville had entered after sending for some plants from his greenhouse at his home where he was showing some magical flower he had hybridised with a Muggle Rose to produce black roses.

Granger had entered the Ancient Runes in practice where she had theorised a new ward that worked by adding ancient runes of protection to certain types of magical rock that could function as a protective ward against Dark wizards.

 

The Thursday would include a broomstick race which Harry, all the Weasleys in the school and Draco had signed up to horse racing and jumping as well as a race winged horse races. Harry had decided to sign up to that one despite Hagrid's badgering. He much preferred brooms thank you very much.

 

Friday was the day of the duelling competition and fencing competition. Both of which Draco had signed up for. These were quite popular again but luckily each duel would only last a small amount of time for most apart from the upper years.

 

The Saturday before the first round of Quidditch Harry was sitting with Granger and Weasley on the grass trying to do their holiday homework. On Tuesday Harry's first match was against the Slytherin team.

 

Harry guessed that Dumbledore had done so to either calm down the interhouse tensions which wouldn't create embarrassing problems for the other schools to see. Or at least that would be what he claimed. Harry suspected that the real reason was to get Slytherin kicked out in the first round as Gryffindor had beaten them every time that they had played since Harry had joined the team. It would embarrass the Slytherin not to be in the top half improving Gryffindor and Light credibility.

 

Weasley was playing the Ravenclaw team on Monday afternoon. Harry was just waiting for the two Weasleys and their friends to crash and burn. Harry had initially wondered why Dumbledore would make sure that Weasley couldn't get beyond the first match. Harry then realised that he wouldn't want the Gryffindor team including Harry to face Ron's team fearing what would happen should Harry and Ron play each other causing rivalry to come to the forefront.

 

It was then that Rita Skeeter stalked up to them. Harry suppressed a groan at the annoying reporter. Harry wondered if he could somehow get her to discover the truth about Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger's manipulations. It would be a way to discredit them without lifting a finger. Or finding blackmail material and forcing her to publish the truth although Harry supposed that Skeeter would be happy to write the truth herself. Harry just didn't want anyone to find out the fact that Harry had turned to the Dark.

 

'Ah Harry how are you?' smiled Rita.

 

'Fine,' Harry said warily.

 

'How do you think you are going to do in the Quidditch tournament?' Rita asked.

 

'Well we won the Quidditch tournament last year,' Harry said.

 

'So you think you will win again?' Rita asked.

 

'I think that I'll win against the Hogwarts teams but I've never seen the Beauxbatons team,' Harry admitted, 'and then there's Krum.'

 

'Well we all saw you in the First Task,' smiled Rita. 'If you fly like that I am sure that you can win the whole thing.'

 

'It's not an individual sport,' Granger interrupted.

 

Rita smiled frostily, 'so you think if you don't win it will be because of your team mates?'

 

'No!' Harry said sharply. 'If  _we_  don't win it will be because we weren't the best team.'

 

'I heard that Mr Weasley was entering also,' Rita said.

 

'Yes, I am,' Weasley smirked proudly.

 

'How do you think the team rivalry will affect your friendship?' asked Rita.

 

It was a bit hard to affect a friendship that had never existed. Of course, Harry couldn't say that out loud. He'd have to deny that the Quidditch match would affect his friendship, of course. It wouldn't do to have people questioning that.

 

'Of course not!' Harry said honestly as though insulted. 'No matter who wins we'll still be best friends,' Harry grinned at Ron.

 

'Yeah,' Ron said. 'Nothing could change our friendship. Anyway I'm better at Chess.'

 

'Yeah Ron's the best at chess,' Harry said. 'I've never seen anyone win against him in the whole of Gryffindor house. He's going to win the Chess match I know it.'

 

'Ron has always been our tactics man,' Harry added. 'We've been the hell and back again. I'm glad that this tournament is a chance to show Ron that he is more than just my best friend. Ron's smart and the best friend I could hope for. I hope that Ron finally gets the credit and recognition he deserves.'

 

'You say hell and back what do you mean?' asked Rita.

 

'Like when we stopped Quirrell from stealing the stone and rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets,' Harry said.

 

'I believe Miss Weasley is playing as Chaser on you team?' asked Rita.

 

'Yeah,' Ron said. 'She's pretty good, too.'

 

'Is there any romance in the air between yourself and Miss Weasley?' asked Rita.

 

Harry laughed, 'oh no. She's just Ron's sister. Ron would kill anyone who looked at her. Wouldn't you Ron?'

 

'I wouldn't mind if you went out with her,' Ron smiled. 'You're the one guy I'd trust with my little sister.'

 

'Thank you, Ron,' Harry said softly, 'but I have no feelings towards your sister.'

 

'And Miss Granger?' asked Rita.

 

'Nah, she's just a friend,' Harry assured the woman. 'Hermione's my bossy big sister who I couldn't do without. She's going to win the Duelling competition.'

 

'Yeah, Hermione's the smartest person in our year,' agreed Ron.

 

The next day an article came out that was surprisingly accurate. At least by Rita Skeeter's standard. Harry had wished that Skeeter had made something up about how they weren't as good of friends as people thought they were.

 

_The Golden Trio_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter our hero the boy whose school years have become as legendary as the Boy Who Lived himself. But where would the Boy Who Lived be without the support of his friends? Harry Potter freely admits that he wouldn't have got through his trials without his two friends._

_First there is Ron Weasley, sixth and youngest son of Arnold Weasley previously noted for his breaking his own laws of enchanting Muggle objects. Mr Weasley despite his poor upbringing has managed to find acceptance with the Boy Who Lived and the brightest young witch in their year. Ron Weasley according to his two friends is the tactics behind the Golden Trio._

' _ **Ron has always been our tactics man,' says Harry Potter.**_

_Mr Weasley's skills in tactics are being put to the test in a Chess tournament between the three schools. Mr Potter freely admits that nobody had been able Mr Weasley. The Boy Who Lived is firmly supporting his best friend._

' _ **I'm glad that this tournament is a chance to show Ron that he is more than just my best friend. Ron's smart and the best friend I could hope for. I hope that Ron finally gets the credit and recognition he deserves,' Harry Potter says.**_

_We too will be watching to see how Mr Weasley will do in this tournament where there is a ten galleon cash prize. We hope that the boy who has managed to tactics of the Boy Who Lived's quest will manage to win the chess tournament for Hogwarts and Gryffindor. Good luck Ron Weasley._

_The adventures spoken about include preventing Quirrell from stealing the Nicolas Flame's famous Philosophiser's Stone when he was just eleven years old. Then there is the time when he thwarted Slytherins' beast and saved Miss Virginia Weasley's life. Very much like the knight in the fairy tale saving the damsel in distress. At least Ginny does, however, Harry is not so sure._

' _ **Of course, he saves me. He loves me. I know that the love we have will last the aeons. They'll write ballads about our epic romance. The poor girl from the country is rescued from her hero,' Ginny Weasley says.**_

_Is Miss Weasley a deluded naive girl who has imprinted on the boy who saved her life? Or is she a driven young woman who will see that she gets her man? Only time will tell but if the Boy Who Lived's thoughts are of any consequence it would be the former that is suspected._

' _ **She's just Ron's sister'**_

_Or is Mr Potter scared of what his best friend would do should he make a move on his little sister? After all Miss Weasley has six older brothers including a curse breaker and a dragon tamer. What fourteen year old boy would risk their conjoined wrath at hurting their little sister?_

' _ **Ron would kill anyone who looked at her.' Harry says.**_

_However, Ron it seems would be quite happy for his best friend to join his family. Is this a need for his best friend to be one of the family? Or does Ron genuinely just want his little sister and best friend to find happiness together. Mr Weasley has this to say._

' _ **You're the one guy I'd trust with my little sister.'**_

_Harry still claims to have no feelings for Miss Weasley. So the question was raised about whether his long time best friend and smartest girl in the school would be a candidate for Mr Potter's affections. Again apparently not according to Mr Potter._

' _ **Hermione's my bossy big sister who I couldn't do without.'**_

_If not the two girls he is connected with then who? Maybe it isn't girls Harry likes? After the hoard of Weasley boys Harry spends his days with maybe one of them have caught his attention. Who knows what goes on in the Gryffindor dormitories between Ron and Harry who are closer than any friends can be?_

_The teachers of Hogwarts claim to have never seen a friendship as strong as the so called Golden Trio. Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff the house renowned for loyalty is very pleased that loyalty can still be seen in this day and age. Dumbledore has this to say._

' _ **I am very glad that young Harry has chosen to support Ron despite the fact that Harry is competing against him at Quidditch. It just goes to show that friendship like theirs will not die because of a little adversary. Ron is a very capable young man who is a joy to have at Hogwarts.'**_

_It is true that Ron's team – the Harping Cannons – and Harry's, the Official Gryffindor Quidditch team, may in the next few days play against each other. One must hope that the rivalry of Quidditch does not destroy their golden friendship. I wish all of the golden trio good luck in the next few days._

 

It was at the first game that Harry had realised how internationally famous the Tournament was. There were broomstick companies, Quidditch team scouts both for league teams and international teams. And to Harry's surprise Ludo Bagman had brought his senior members looking for decent players that they could recruit for Sports and Games. Looking he could see that there were what by their old Quidditch robes attire Harry could only presume were equivalents for Bulgaria and France.

 

There were people selling Omninoculars, broomsticks, Quidditch books, Quidditch balls and every kind of Quidditch merchandise Harry could think about. Quality Quidditch Supplies, the Nimbus company, and the producers of the Shooting Star range, the Comet range and the newer Bolt range showing off their new Thunderbolt had the largest stalls. A small rickety stall housed the Cleansweep range that had been put out of business by Nimbus.

 

There were workers from various bars, pubs an food companies dressed in their business colours for advertisement purposes. They sold butterbeer, pumpkin juice, Muggle drinks, and alcohol for adult (your magic needed to show up as mature which only happened when a young wizard turned seventeen), sweet shops like Honeydukes and a German company Harry couldn't pronounce. There were pastries and pies that Madam Romserta was selling.

 

There were also tickets sold to the family – even Muggles – of the students at Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Harry knew that Lucius would be there for everything that Draco was competing in. It would look suspicious if he turned up for the ones that Harry was competing in but Draco wasn't. It did mean that he would be there for the entire second and third round of the Quidditch tournament – just in case the Slytherin team got through – that pleased Harry to no end. And as Harry's first match was against the Slytherin team he'd be there for Harry's first match. Harry didn't envy Lucius' choice of whether to support his son of his lover and lord's son. Lucius said he didn't mind it just meant he'd be on the winning side whoever won.

 

The first game was from nine to twelve at the very latest played between a Slytherin team made up mainly of first to fourth years – the Snakelets – which included Mildred Peebles, Flora and Hestia Carrow as chasers; Millicent Bulstrode, surprisingly, and Blaise Zabini as Beaters; Lina Romsey as the keeper; and Harper as the seeker. Versus some of the older Ravenclaw and Slytherins – the Cockatrices – which included the brother of the Slytherin keeper as the Keeper; Gertrude Meads and a couple of friends of Cho's, were the chasers; and other Ravenclaws Harry didn't know were the seeker and beaters.

 

Harry hadn't taken sides as some of his group were in both teams. Weasley and Granger had refused to support either team as they both had slimey snakes in them. Harry had wished his new allies luck in the Room of Requirement.

 

The older, physically stronger and more practiced Cockatrices won. Harry made a mental note to congratulate them when he next could. He couldn't publically congratulate them as they were Slytherins. Dumbledore, the weasels and Granger would be far too suspicious then.

 

After a quick lunch some of the older Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs calling themselves Black and Gold that included a friend of Katie Bell's, and Gayle Pocklington as chasers; Tybalt Travers as the beater. They versed the younger Gryffindors who called themselves The Lions who included Tabitha Hoghedge and Lara Runcorn and Fay Dunbar as Chasers; Emma Vane as the seeker; Bem as the keeper.

 

Again Harry couldn't side with either team considering their were those from his group in both teams. It, however, came to everyone's surprise that the younger Gryffindors beat the older Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with 150 points to 140 points. Harry would find out later that Gayle Pocklington and Tybalt Travers were very annoyed with Emma Vane who had taken the snitch from right under Stebbins' nose.

 

Finally, the match that Harry had been waiting for came. Ron and his team which were inventively called the Other Gryffindor Team despite the fact that Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw. Harry wondered how Dean, Seamus and Ginny would do against Roger and the two new chasers who Roger had chosen to replace Burrow and Stretton. However, the rest of the team were fifth or sixth years who had been playing for at least two years.

 

Harry was walking down with his "friends" down to the Quidditch pitch from Hogwarts as the last match had been less than an hour and Weasley's match wasn't due to start until three O'clock. Weasley was boasting about how he and his team would beat the Ravenclaw who were all brains and no action. Granger glowered at Weasley for that.

 

'They are better at strategy,' Granger said sharply.

 

'What's strategy without talent,' Weasley retorted. 'Isn't that right Harry?'

 

'We always have a game plan,' Harry said. 'Oliver was obsessed with game plans and Angelina seems to have picked up that knack. Well don't worry I know you'll do great,' Harry grinned. 'You always save everything I get through even if you let through your brothers Quaffles. Page let in eight Quaffles in our match last year.'

 

'So we're sure to beat them,' grinned Weasley obnoxiously, 'especially as two of their Chasers are new.

 

'Yeah, but Cho's brilliant,' Harry said, 'she managed to keep up with my Firebolt on a Comet.'

 

'You only say that because you fancy her,' scowled Weasley. 'You've never seen Ginny.'

 

Harry pretended to look abashed, ' _Ron_!' Harry hissed. 'Do you think she'll be as good as Charlie?'

 

Weasley nodded, 'yep.'

 

'Well good luck,' Harry said heading off with Granger to watch the game.

 

The whistle blew and the players zoomed up to their places. Harry couldn't help but notice where Ron's team were all over the place chatting with each other the Ravenclaws were in strategically positions. Granger was shaking her head.

 

'Ron should have had a plan,' tutted Granger.

 

'I would have thought he would,' Harry said, 'he's brilliant at strategy.'

 

Granger nodded, 'if only he wasn't so over confident.'

 

Granger stopped obviously realising that she was talking Harry – not Ginevra or Ronald Weasley. Harry didn't bother to make conversation pretending that he was too busy concentrating on the game to bother. The balls had just been released.

 

Almost straight away Ron went right as Davies aimed to the left. Ron retrieved the Quaffle face maroon as Bagman announced 10 – nil to the Ravenclaw team. Dean caught the Quaffle where he passed it to Ginevra. The Weasley girl caught the Quaffle where she passed it to Dean where it was intercepted by Ravenclaw.

 

Just over an hour it was a hundred points to Ravenclaw and ten points to Gryffindor. Harry couldn't believe how bad a keeper Ron was. Seamus, Dean and Ginny were fair chasers, however, were awful at teamwork so were continually being stolen off of. Colin and Denis could barely hold the bats. The Ravenclaw girl seemed to be staring off into the distance at who knows what.

 

That was when Lovegood suddenly dived. Harry was unsurprised when it turned out that Luna Lovegood had been distracted by who knew what. Harry could hear laughter and had to suppress a smile. Harry had nothing against the intelligent, odd girl but he rather hated the team because it was Ronald fucking Weasley's team!

 

Harry watched the blonde girl fly around rather erratically. Harry suspected that she wasn't as mad as she pretended to be. After all she wouldn't be a Ravenclaw if she wasn't intelligent. Harry didn't mind whether or not she was mad as long as she kept Weasley from winning.

 

Harry was amused as Ronald began shouting at the blonde girl to get at the game. That meant that Weasley was away from the goal and the blonde seeker was even more distracted from searching for the snitch. This gave Cho the chance to snatch the snitch with nobody else watching making the final score the Ravenclaw 250 points to Ron's teams pathetic 10 points.

 

Weasley was awful that night; angry and embarrassed at his disgraceful loss. Harry had seen both Granger and the Weaslette get frustrated with the fifteen year old red head. Harry had begged off on sleep as soon as he could.

 

The next day began with some of the younger Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who were calling themselves The Winged Badgers versus the Hufflepuff team. The Winged Badges included a friend of Katie's as the seeker; the chasers were Hannah Abbott, Stefan and May Hoghedge; the keeper was Godfrey Midhurst; and the beaters were Randolph Burrow and Patrick Burrow. The Hufflepuff team was lead by fellow seeker and champion Cedric Diggory.

 

Naturally Cedric's team won but a good fight was put up. Harry wondered if any of the Hufflepuffs would take the place of the two seventh year chasers who were graduating at the end of the year. Harry hadn't even known that Hannah Abbott could play.

 

Finally it was Durmstrang versus Beauxbatons. Both teams had their champions as their captains. Harry found it more than slightly unfair that there would only be one international team in the next round. Harry thought that it had to be Durmstrang because they had to win. Unless another scenario like the world cap happened but that was very unusual in non-professional matches. True the three hours could be up before Krum caught the snitch.

 

Unsurprisingly Durmstrang won 200 points to Beauxbatons 100 points. Both teams of chasers were excellent Harry had thought whilst watching. However, Kiro Abadjev the Bulgarian Keeper wasn't anywhere as good as the French boy who seemed to have inhuman eyesight.

 

Finally it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Naturally the Hogwarts population was divided as was always the case in Gryffindor-Slytherin matches. Beauxbatons were mainly supporting Gryffindor whilst Durmstrang was supporting Slytherin.

 

Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Harry was only keeping half a mind on the rest of game using most of his concentration of finding the snitch as quick as he could and keeping an eye on Draco. This was the first time he would be playing Draco when they were friends and he was sleeping with the blonde's father.

 

Lucius was attending the match where he could see a flash of blonde near to where Snape was sitting. Harry knew that Lucius did not care who won simply because either his son would win or his lover would. Harry wondered yet again what Draco would say when their relationship came out.

 

An hour into the game Gryffindor was winning fifty points to ten. That was when Harry saw it. There was a flash of gold behind the head of the Fred Weasley. Fred looked at Harry in shock as Harry dived towards him grabbing the little ball but burst out laughing when he realised what had happened.

 

That night there was a huge party that Harry sneaked out to meet up with Lucius once again. Harry knew he wouldn't be there for the rest of the Quidditch tournament because Draco wasn't going to be playing. He could hardly turn up for the Gryffindor matches without Dumbledore at the least getting suspicious.

 

The next day the first match of the day was Durmstrang versus The Lions. Naturally Durmstrang won with a score of three hundred and ten to a hundred. Considering the younger Gryffindors were facing an international player Harry felt that the Gryffindors did pretty well against the older players.

 

Then after lunch it was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. It was something that the entire Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house was excited. Gryffindor was excited because it was their chance to show up Hufflepuff who last year had beat them unfairly, at least in their books. Harry wasn't sure considering that he had no idea where the snitch was two seconds before he collapsed and Cedric caught the snitch. Hufflepuff on the other hand was excited to prove that Cedric was the true Hogwarts champion.

 

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. Harry spotted the snitch almost immediately which was at the side of the pitch quite near the teachers stands were Snape was sitting. Harry began to circle slowly not wanting Cedric to catch what he was doing. It was almost too easy when Harry approached Snape and the snitch and caught it without any trouble. They had won the game 150 to 0.

 

The last match of the day was the Cockatrices against the Ravenclaws. Harry felt that with two new chasers for Ravenclaw and the reserve Slytherin keeper for the Cockatrices that Ravenclaw was going to have their work cut out to score any goals. However, Cho and the beaters were far better than their opponents.

 

It didn't really surprise Harry when Ravenclaw won with two hundred points to twenty points. The two teams hadn't been too badly against each only fifty to twenty until a truly spectacular catch from Cho. Harry would hear later that she had been approached by several Quidditch teams as he had.

 

That left the third day of Quidditch with the three finalists each playing the other two teams first. It started with Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. It meant that Harry was the first to play early that morning.

 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and play began. Harry raised himself up on the broom. He shot Cho a challenging smile before beginning to circle the pitch. Cho was one of the few he was able to openly show that he liked. Mostly because before he realised he was gay he had thought he fancied so that they were friends wasn't surprising to the weasels, the beaver and the bumblebee. Also, Cho's family hadn't so much as been suspected of being Dark so it was safe to be friends as long as Ginevra didn't get the wrong idea and cause trouble.

 

Harry was flying around looking for the snitch. Cho was once again tailing him. However, unlike last time Harry wasn't too catch the snitch until later. Harry knew that if he caught the snitch too early they wouldn't have enough points to at least come second.

 

Harry shot around the pitch making sure that Cho was following him. He hoped that he was tiring her out which would be only good for him. Harry knew that Cho wasn't stupid and would at some point realise what he was doing but Harry didn't care.

 

Harry rose a bit in the pitch in order to look out for the snitch. It might not be time to catch the snitch but he wanted to know where it was at all times so that Cho couldn't catch it. Harry spotted the snitch hovering about 10 feet above the ground. In response Harry shot off to the Gryffindor goals as though he could see the snitch there.

 

Fred hit a bludger towards Cho who was following him to where the snitch supposedly was. It was one of the few times that the beaters could actually attack the seeker when they appeared to be chasing after the snitch. Harry watched as Cho swerved to avoid the snitch and was unable to keep up with Harry.

 

Harry was back to circling the pitch watching the game and keeping an eye out for the snitch. Next moment Katie Bell scored for Gryffindor making the score Gryffindor ten points to Ravenclaw's zero. Harry gave Cho a wink at this which in any observer's look would make look flirtatious but was really a sign that they were closer than people believed.

 

Harry continued to watch as Fred hit the bludger at Cho Chang to Harry's shock had seen the golden snitch. Harry ignored the yell from Angelina Johnson reminding him forcibly of Oliver. Harry dived down after the snitch.

 

Harry grasped it with a firm hand once again winning the match. After three days of Quidditch Harry was beginning to get tired but at least unlike Ravenclaw he would get a break between matches. Then it would be the two champion seekers against each other (well two of them).

 

Gryffindor had won two hundred points to zero points for Ravenclaw. Angelina was very pleased now that they were showered and she had ordered them away from the Durmstrang-Ravenclaw match. Harry had to admit that she was right that they needed the few hours' sleep they could get.

 

Angelina had spoken to Professor McGonagall who had promised to get them as soon as Cho or Krum had caught the snitch. Harry had been the one to suggest this knowing that McGonagall had as much house prejudice as Snape. McGonagall was just better at hiding it than Snape.

 

Three hours later a much better rested Gryffindor team were once again up in the air. Durmstrang had naturally won thanks to Krum. The points had been 220 Durmstrang to 10 points for Ravenclaw meaning that Gryffindor needed to score at least two hoops to win the game and one hoop to draw.

 

Harry naturally started straight off with circling the pitch keeping an eye out for the snitch. However, it wasn't long until Harry was Feinting. Usually that was enough to distract his opponents but Krum was a professional and knew Harry was faking it.

 

It meant that Harry had to be more creative. Harry would fake believing he had seen the snitch in one place by going in the opposite direction. Of course, Krum quickly caught onto that one as well proving to Harry that he was a calibre of player Harry wasn't used to playing against.

 

Eventually it came down to Harry and Krum both spotting the snitch and chasing it together. It was neck and neck. The crowd was screaming. Ludo Bagman was yelling. But Harry heard none of that as Harry's hand closed around the snitch just as Krum's finger brushed the snitch.

 

Harry Potter had won.


	15. The Trio Broken

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Trio Broken**

 

**Again this chapter is the idea of Dorkchic.**

 

Harry dismounted from his broomstick only then hearing the masses of cheers from the audience and more than a few gobsmacked looks. Harry's first thought was that he wished Lucius was there to see his win but unfortunately he wasn't there. Harry's second thought was Ron and Hermione. Hermione didn't seem too concerned but she hated Quidditch. Ron, on the other hand, looked completely furious at Hay as though it was Harry's fault Ron couldn't had been kicked out in the first round.

 

Krum dismounted after Harry and approached him. After growing up with Dudley and being best friends with Ron and Hermione Harry expected the international seeker to be furious at being beaten by a fourth year school student. Instead Krum stuck out his hand which Harry took warily.

 

'You fly very well,' Krum said.

 

'Than you,' Harry said, 'so do you.'

 

'I vould like to play again,' Krum said, 'for fun.'

 

'I'd be happy to,' grinned Harry.

 

'You vould do vell playing professionally,' Krum said.

 

'Thanks,' Harry said.

 

'Vell England needs all ve hope vey can get,' grinned Krum.

 

Harry laughed, 'I'll give you that.'

 

By this time the other players had dismounted. Katie's boyfriend was glaring at Harry to introduce him to Krum. Harry could have rolled his eyes at the older Gryffindor had it not been very unsportsmanlike to do so with his hands clasped around Krum's.

 

'Oh, these are my team mates Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen, Fred and George Weasley,' Harry said.

 

'It iz nice to greet vu,' Krum replied.

 

The two teams made their way to the changing room to get changed and showered although not in that order. The team was on a high at beating Krum. Harry knew that Oliver Wood would be spitting with jealously at not only not meeting Viktor Krum but beating him at Quidditch.

 

As soon as they walked out of the changing room the Gryffindor team were greeted by a mass of journalists and their photographers all trying to take a snap of the now famous team that had beaten the international Quidditch player. The rest of the team seemed to have no idea what to do whilst Harry who had been thrust into the spotlight at the age of eleven. Harry still hated it and didn't really have any idea what to do in the spotlight but he was the only one to have any experience.

 

'We cannot answer your questions if you're shouting over each other,' Harry spoke loudly and clearly.

 

'How does it feel to have beaten the Durmstrang team with Viktor Krum in?' asked a reported a full head of dark hair.

 

'Surprising,' Harry replied. 'We never expected to win against Krum. We were just trying to get as many points as we can.'

 

'We heard that you flew in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Are you expecting to go professional?' asked a pretty reported with blonde hair.

 

'I don't know,' Harry replied. 'I haven't thought about my future yet.'

 

Harry would normally have said more but he had to be careful here. If he said too much Dumbledore would know that he was no longer being fed the number of potions he was previously so he acted like he wasn't sure what he'd do yet. It was the best bet.

 

'I do have another three and half years of Hogwarts,' Harry added. 'I do know that our acting Captain Angelina Johnson would like to fly for the Holyhead Harpies.'

 

That led to the attention being turned onto Harry's team mates so that Harry could find his traitorous ex-best friends as he would have done a few months ago. Ron was still scowling at the floor but Hermione hugged him with a congratulatory hug which would have been brilliant if Harry hadn't known it was fake. Harry had to wipe any emotions of his face at this point.

 

'That was brilliant,' Hermione grinned.

 

'Thanks,' Harry grinned. 'Are you okay Ron.'

 

'Fine,' grumped Ron.

 

Ron was kicked by Hermione clearly saying act nicely we have to spy on the son of the Dark Lord. Harry really hated these two and wished that he could throw a party with his followers who if not care for him respected and feared him or his father. At least they weren't so fake and planning to murder him at any chance.

 

The next day was the day of the Gobstones championship. Harry didn't know anyone in it so wasn't planning to go as he had no interest in the game and neither Ron nor Hermione were going to be watching. Harry did wonder what they would do instead.

 

At Breakfast Harry received multiple letters from the various teams around Britain including England itself for him to play for them. Harry actually would have quite enjoyed that but knew that he couldn't before speaking to his father so wrote back to them saying that he was very interested in their offers explaining that as he was underaged he was unable to compete without his guardian's say so which they did not give. To Hermione and Ron Harry explained that the Dursleys would never give Harry permission to do something he enjoyed without an incentive which Harry had none.

 

To Harry's disgust that actually cheered Ron up. Harry clenched the quill in his hand at this point trying to disguise his fury at his false friends with anger that because of the Dursley's Harry wouldn't be able to play the game he loved at a professional level. Harry wished he could get away with punching Ron Weasley.

 

The afternoon was a laugh watching the talent show. There were some really good ones but there was others like Ginny Weasley who had decided to try and seduce Harry with a song that to Harry sounded like a banshee. Needless to say she did not win.

 

In fact it was Justin Flinch-Fletchley from Harry's year who did win. He had been classically trained to play the cello from an early year and kept it up even at Hogwarts. Harry had found him to be really good player although he wasn't exactly musically inclined.

 

Harry found out from Angelina after dinner on that day that she had been invited for try-outs for the Holyhead Harpies the coming season. Angelina who was of age was able to agree and she did straight away. She knew it would be a push doing both professional Quidditch and NEWTs but if worse came to worse she could do her NEWTs a year later instead.

 

The next day Harry got letters from the teams he had replied to saying that they understood his guardian's concerns on juggling his schoolwork with professional Quidditch at such an early age that they would be happy to have him as a substitute only playing in a number of matches or to apply in the summer he turned seventeen for the new season they would remember his defeat of Viktor Krum. Harry snorted at the idea of the Dursley's showing concern for him or at the idea of anyone forgetting him. Harry was the so called Boy Who Lived who had beaten a professional international Quidditch player at the age of fourteen.

 

The following Monday was the day of the chess tournament which would be held in the Great Hall which would be changed into three chess tables surrounded by a spectator viewing sound which was blanketed in silencing spells so they could talk to each other without interrupting the players. Ron was on the first sitting at eleven o'clock after lunch facing a smug Malfoy which brought Harry to the reason that he wasn't paying any attention to the matches. The other two matches were played by a young Ravenclaw versus Neville Longbottom and another between to Ravenclaw in Ginny's year.

 

Harry watched Ron being lead on a merry ride by Draco Malfoy. Ron would have been good if it had not been for Malfoy riling up the red head not even by saying anything just by raising his eyebrows every time Ron made a movement. It meant that Ron lost and stormed out of the Great Hall.

 

'Come on,' Hermione said, 'let's find him.'

 

The two of them arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall but couldn't see Ron anywhere. Harry didn't really want to look for the traitor nor spend a lot of time with Hermione. Harry hoped for an excuse to get rid of Granger.

 

'Why don't we split up,' suggested Harry.

 

Hermione nodded naturally seeming happy to have an excuse to get rid of Harry so that she could comfort Ron for his loss against Draco Malfoy on her own without having to act for Harry. Harry, however, didn't mind well not really mind. Not anymore at least.

 

'Got rid of the traitor,' a cultured voice said.

 

'Hello Lucius,' Harry said. 'I thought you'd be congratulating Draco.'

 

'And I thought you'd be comforting your friend,' Lucius said amused.

 

'Ah well he ran off,' Harry smirked. 'I'm supposed to be looking for him. Unless you think I have something better to do.'

 

'Oh I might have,' smirked Lucius.

 

'Room of Requirement,' Harry said.

 

'Room of Requirement,' agreed Lucius.

 

Naturally the two men couldn't be seen walking through the school together even with the portraits on Harry's side as the heir of not one but two of the Founders. It meant that he owned half of Hogwarts but since the Ravenclaw house had died out it meant that the Smiths could never go over his head.

 

Harry using the range of secret pathways he had found over the years arrived at the Room of Requirement before Lucius and was already lying on the silk covered bed in the middle of the room when Lucius came in. Harry smirked at his older lover who walked in looking like he had just done his hair which knowing the Malfoy Lord's vanity he probably had. Lucius just smirked back at him.

 

'You took your time,' Harry murmured. 'Did you do your make up?' snickered Harry.

 

'Only the best for you, my dear,' Lucius replied joining Harry on the bed.

 

Lucius tried to pin Harry to the bed but Harry rolled so that Lucius was now under him. Lucius didn't appear to mind too much but Lucius never had minded. Lucius didn't care about positions only about pleasure.

 

'My turn,' murmured Harry.

 

Lucius and Harry began to strip each other. Lucius keeping his wand long enough to cast protection spells on the both of them just in case at some point he got to top. Harry began to prepare his lover and what followed was perhaps the gentlest love making the two of them had partook in. Yet it lacked none of it's usual passion.

 

Harry didn't know what was going on with their relationship but he knew that things were changing. Harry didn't know if it was because Lucius had been the one he had turned to in his time of need or if it would have occurred anyway but he knew things were becoming more complicated. Harry couldn't say he regretted it at all though with Lucius was the happiest he had ever been. True enough there wasn't much of a competition.

 

Finally Harry made it up to the Common Room just before dinner to tell Granger he hadn't found Ronald. Only to find Ronald Weasley sitting there anyway looking very smug about something. However, Ronald's smugness worried him but he didn't know what the red head who for some reason wasn't talking to him had done.

 

'What's up with Ron?' asked Harry like he would have done before.

 

'He's just jealous,' Granger assured Harry falsely or semi-falsely at least considering how jealous the red head was of Harry. 'You're getting all these Quidditch offers and Ron didn't make it past the first round of what he's best at. It doesn't help that Malfoy got through to the next round.'

 

'Well I'll bet Malfoy will go out in the next round,' Harry said. 'He's not exactly the most level headed of the bunch,' snorted Harry. 'Malfoy probably only got through because he was able to rile Ron up,' that was true but he didn't think that would prevent Draco from winning. 'Just wait and see tomorrow Malfoy will be out.

 

'Still Ron seems to be dealing better than he was earlier,' Harry said. 'What did you say to cheer him up? I'd like to save that knowledge for the next time Ron gets upset.'

 

'Nothing,' Granger said looking gobsmacked but scowling at the "playful" insult to the boy she fancied. 'I found him in the kitchens and he seemed a lot happier than earlier. No idea why.'

 

Granger  _seemed_ to be genuine but with everything Harry no longer believed a word that came out of her mouth. Harry would just have to watch the troublesome trio over the next few days for anything they might be concocting. Harry doubted Dumbledore the Master of Manipulation would be in on it because he would never act so rashly and never out of petty revenge.

 

Harry laughed, 'food always cheers Ron up.'

 

Still Harry was worried. Ronald Weasley may not be the smartest of the bunch (understatement of the century) but he was known to act rashly when he was angry and jealous. Harry had far too many secrets (some of which the youngest Weasley male knew) that could cause Harry a lot of trouble should they come out!

 

The next day Harry found out exactly what the red head had done when Granger spat her morning Pumpkin juice out all over the morning edition of  _The Daily Prophet_. When Granger tried to keep  _The Prophet_  from him Harry became suspicious grabbing  _The Prophet_ off the brunette. Unfortunately the front page was soaked through but luckily Abigail Nicola one of his followers chucked a paper at him.

 

Apparently after the contestants were knocked out they had been given an opportunity to say a few words to the audience like in a reality T.V. competition that Dudley watched. Harry had been busy with Lucius at the point that Skeeter tracked down Weasley but luckily she seemed in support of him which could only be good for him. Harry might even be able to have another falling out with them so he didn't have to act constantly like an idiot and be on his guard all the time in case they used compulsion spells and potions on him (again).

 

_The Dark Side of the Golden Life_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, our hero, our champion and world class Quidditch player has been previously quoted in this publication of being completely loyal to his best friends Ralph Weasley and Hannah Granger. Ralph Weasley is from a long line of outstanding wizards including a Curse Breaker and a Dragon Tamer and Hannah Granger a Muggleborn witch at the top of her year. Harry is quoted saying this about his friends:_

" _ **Ron's smart and the best friend I could hope for"**_

" _ **Hermione's my bossy big sister I couldn't do without"**_

_Sounds like a strong friendship but this journalist has discovered a rotten core at the centre of this golden friendship. Our dearest Harry may be under the belief that this is a true friendship but it is a sham. Mr Weasley has revealed to this publication that he is only in it for the fame._

_After Ralph's dismal performance at chess yesterday I took him aside to ask him what had gone wrong. After all Harry potter had claimed Ronald to be his_ _**"tactics man"** _ _. I was expecting the young Weasley to be upset but at the end of the day_ _to be a good sport but that's not what I got._

" _ **It was all Malfoy's fault. How on earth was I supposed to concentrate on the game with him goading me every time I tried to move my piece"**_

_So Weasley blamed his competitor. I was personally there to watch the game and I say that Mr Malfoy played admirably. Maybe Heir Malfoy could be the replacement_ _**"tactics man"** _ _that Harry so obvious needs._

_I next asked what his friends were saying about his loss. After all one as loyal as our Harry would never let his friend suffer alone. And indeed when we managed to track down someone to tell us where to find out where our young hero was it was to tell us that Mr Potter was looking for his best friend who had stormed off after losing the game. Apparently this is a common thing for Mr Weasley to do says Abigail Nicola._

" _ **Weasley lashed out last year as well at Granger when her cat ate his rat. I understand it was upsetting but to fall out with your friend for her cat following it's nature his stupid."**_

_I then asked if this had ever happened to Mr Potter before or was this the first time Weasley's true colours had shown themselves. I was appalled to realise that no this was not the first time this had happened. Nicola says this:_

" _ **When Potter's name came out of the Goblet half the school shunned him including Weasley. I think the only friend he had at the time was Granger."**_

_Well here I thought that he had at least one loyal friend but Nicola disabused of this notion as well which saddened me. A young man as loyal as Harry Potter should have as many friends as possible not the two traitorous friends he has. I plead my young readers to reach out to this lonely child just as we would hope he would reach out to you._

" _ **Granger just seems to put him down a lot because he's not a bookworm like she is. Honestly I'm not sure what he sees in either of them. They both just seem to be in it for the fame rather for Potter himself. Weasley his jealous and greedy and Granger is terribly ambitious. It wouldn't surprise me if she was using him so that she would be able to get the job she wanted. I don't know Potter well but I would like to get to know**_ _ **him**_ _ **and not for his fame."**_

_Now we finally get to the part that I am sure my readers have all being waiting for what Ron thinks about his famous best friend. I should warn my readers that these are not my thoughts. I have always admired our young celebrity._

" _ **It was all a set up. I should have won that game. I'd bet you anything that Malfoy and Harry were in on it together. Harry was just trying to hog all the fame for himself.'**_

_I was confused here as how could Harry set up his friend to lose. After all there were judges who prevented any cheating such as Gordon Pummell of Slytherin who was disqualified for attempting to cheat. I asked him how Harry had managed to pull it off but the young Mr Weasley just continued to rant about Harry._

" _ **That the stupid Scarhead wouldn't be anywhere without me. It was me that figured out what was in the Chamber of Secrets and where it was. Harry did nothing. Harry never did. He always took the credit for me and Hermione. Harry was useless and no one could see it because they couldn't see beyond the boy-who-lived crap. That was the only reason his sister would have anything to do with him anyway. Even Hermione says that Harry's just an idiot we're tired of carrying him because of his bloody fame.'**_

_Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were unavailable for questioning but what Weasley says fits in with what Miss Nicola has said. I wish Harry the best of luck and hope that he will find true friends that don't betray him or use him for his fame._

_I have once again spoken to Miss Weasley who is still convinced that her hero will sweep her off her feet but is this crush as innocent as we once thought. Given who her brother is it is quite possible that Miss Weasley has ulterior reasons for wanting to marry Harry Potter. It is well known that the Weasleys are not well off. It is more than possible that Miss Weasley in fact wants Harry Potter for his money to save her from the poor life she has lived. Well this reporter has news for you and any other gold-diggers and fame-junkies who look the way of our impressionable young hero. If you want to improve your station improve it yourself don't look for a naïve young Heir to solve your problems for you!_

_Solve them yourself!_

_One has to wonder how far the rot goes in the Weasley family. Is it just the youngest two Weasleys? Or does it go further than that. A rich son in law would let Arnold Weasley continue to play with his Muggle toys without worrying about feeding his family!_

_Whatever the case. How dare this apparently upstanding family play with the feelings of a poor orphaned child who so desperately wanted to belong to a family of his own kind._

 

Harry gaped, 'is this true!?' Harry demanded. 'Is this really how you feel?'

 

Of course, Harry knew that every word of it was true but he had to act as heartbroken as he'd been when Weasley fell out with him a few months prior. He'd have to thank Abigail later for supporting him in the paper. It allowed him to ditch the traitors.

 

'No, of course not,' Hermione said quickly glaring at Weasley.

 

'Every word of it,' Weasley said glaring at Harry. 'You just can't stand me being better at something than you are!'

 

'I don't care,' Harry shouted. 'I hate chess! And I fucking know you can wipe the floor with me at chess!

 

'Then you insinuate that I'd do anything with Malfoy!' Harry sneered.

 

'Never mind it's a game of strategy,' Abigail added. 'How in the name of Merlin could anyone fix chess!? You're just sore you lost!'

 

Weasley scowled, 'you don't know Harry like I do he's a waste of space.'

 

Harry's chest constricted at that. Okay they hadn't been friends for months or at least Harry knew they hadn't been friends for months but to refer to the Dursleys treatment of him. To refer what he had told them in confidence when he believed them to be the people he trusted the most in the world hurt a lot.

 

'Fine,' Harry shouted. 'If I'm such a dead weight then fuck off. I'll find my own friends!'

 

'Who would want  _you_  as a friend if it weren't for your fame?' demanded Weasley.

 

'Who would want  _you_ as a friend at all!?' Harry shouted. 'You have me and Hermione! You fucked up last year with Hermione and you'll do it again! I hate you!'

 

Harry then stormed off it felt good to get some of that off of his chest. He had been carrying around that weight for what felt like years even though it had been only months. Now he would never have to worry about pretending to be their friends again after their exceptionally public row.

 

If anything their becoming friends again would be deemed as suspicious behaviour. Harry was sure that plenty of people like Abigail would be the first to have him checked out if that happened. It certainly took a weight off of his shoulders.

 

Dumbledore would have to try another method of getting him under his control with other people. Harry was going to be careful when making new friends that they weren't also in the employ of Dumbledore. Harry had survived one betrayal Harry didn't think he could survive another one!

 

Dumbledore wouldn't even be surprised that he fell out with them. Harry had fallen out with them twice before both times for far less reasons. Nobody would ask any questions which would help Harry to no end.

 

Harry would even have the excuse to study more on his own. Thus get better grades. Now that he wasn't having getting Granger's help anymore and Weasley wasn't distracting him. Never mind it would mean Harry could go to the library and not have anyone making sure he was reading what the old fool wanted him to read.

 

Now he could choose another partner for potions with one of his new friends. Of course, he would have to stick to non-Slytherins. If Harry suddenly started making new friends with Slytherins then Dumbledore would find it a cause for concern and look into his recent activities but making friends with some of his classmates from other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would be fine.

 

Already Weasley and Granger were becoming hated by the rest of the school. Hopefully the Weasley chit would soon to be reviled by the rest of the school and once Harry and she had a public argument it would be far too suspicious to dose him with love potions as his attitude changing overnight would clearly be the cause of potions or spells. Harry wished he had thought of this earlier and he would have already been rid of the traitorous two.


	16. Consequences of a Weasel

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Consequences of a Weasel**

 

Later that day the Weasley twins tracked down Harry when he appeared to be watching and supporting Neville Longbottom although in reality he was there for Malfoy (both of them) who was playing at the same time as Neville. Neither fourteen year olds were doing well at the present. Harry had a feeling they weren't going to get much further.

 

And he would be proved to be right when they were both beaten by their female competitors much to Malfoy's embarrassment although at least he had the sense not to show the anger he was feeling. He shook the French blonde girl he was playing against hand, congratulated and told the reporters that she had clearly been a better player and he would just have to get better. Harry had a feeling only he could see the burning anger in his grey eyes and the harsh set of his chin telling Harry that Draco Malfoy hated loosing. Harry had after all seen that look after every Quidditch match they had played together in.

 

Neville on the other hand looked disappointed. Harry knew that Neville's self-esteem would take a hit which it really couldn't handle. Add his grandmother – the reason Neville had entered in the first place – to the picture and Neville would be depressed for days.

 

'Harry,' a familiar voice behind him said.

 

'Fred, George,' said Harry crisply.

 

Of course, Harry knew that they weren't in on it but it wouldn't do to be that obvious about it. Harry had to pretend he was still hurt over what Ronald had said and was mistrustful of everything Weasley. Harry wasn't but he couldn't just come out and say that without people asking how he knew they weren't in on it.

 

'Look mate,' George said awkwardly.

 

'We don't agree with our brother,' Fred continued taking over from his less confident brother.

 

'Ron's always been a prat,' George said.

 

'-but this is Percy level,' Fred finished.

 

To the Weasley twins being compared to the obnoxious Percy Weasley was the worst thing in the world so calling Ronald a Percy level prat was the biggest insult the boys were capable of. Harry still trusted the Weasley twins but were wary of trusting them as he didn't know what the Weasley twins would do if they found out his true allegiances. They had always been a bit on the wild side and didn't fall in line with the rest of their family unless it suited them but to keep friends with those on the Dark side Harry didn't know if they would do that.

 

'We wanted to know if you would be up for a bit of Ron torture?' they said together.

 

Harry had to stop a smirk forming on his face at that. Ronald and Percy had always been the butt of the twins' jokes and the test subject for their joke shop. Weasley had always hated it and complained about it constantly. It would be good to see the Weasel be tortured relentlessly for a few weeks.

 

Harry laughed, 'that would be good.'

 

Fred and George looked happy to have cheered Harry up or to have got something a little more social out of Harry. Apparently they had been really worried Harry would end up blaming them to just for being the brothers of Weasley. They couldn't help having the Weasel has a relative.

 

Harry then had an idea that would make the Weasley twins useful (apart from their use for some harmless torture). It would be helpful if he had allies in the Weasley-Dumbledore camp apart from Snape even if said allies – spies – didn't know his true intentions where there family was concerned although Harry didn't know himself what he'd do with the Weasley trio. Harry fixed his face into a nervous look as he looked around cautiously before taking a deep breath and began to manipulate the twins.

 

'Guys,' Harry said. 'I need your help. You know I love your family but I don't know how far this – this – goes in your family. If it ends at Ron. I mean I know the Prophet always prints lies but still I … I don't trust them. I can't not anymore. I used to. I trusted Ron and look how that worked,' Harry took a breath using the time to pretend to gather composure. 'I just don't want to continue like  _this.'_

 

'What do you want us to do?' asked George solemnly (or as solemnly as the Weasley twins got at least.

 

'Could you keep an eye on your family, please,' Harry said. 'Your mum is the closest thing I have to a mother. If she's just using me…'Harry stopped. 'Never mind I can't do that to you.'

 

'No,' George said.

 

'We'll do it,' Fred agreed.

 

'If that's what our family is like-'George began.

 

'-then we want no part of it,' finished Fred.

 

'I don't think mum and dad are in on it,' George said.

 

'Yeah, Mum and Dad are coming up to see Ron?' grinned Fred.

 

'Mum'll give Ron a walloping,' grinned George.

 

Harry didn't doubt that but had a feeling that it wasn't for the reasons that the twins thought. Harry had a feeling it was because Ronald had lost him and Granger their position to him. Of course, Dumbledore's normal method would be to Obliviate and drug but with their falling out being so public he couldn't do that.

 

Harry only wondered what they could say with Mr Weasley there considering he wasn't in on it. Unless he too was being drugged. But if he was being drugged then surely the ever ambitious Molly Weasley would have forced him into a better job than he currently had.

 

'Probably,' agreed Harry.

 

'We're still going to torture Ron,' Fred said stubbornly.

 

Harry wouldn't have expected anything else of Fred and George Weasley. Quite honestly Harry wanted the Weasley boy tortured. Maybe he could convince them to include Granger as well. Harry knew they would never bully their sister.

 

Harry laughed, 'wouldn't expect anything less. Maybe you can squeeze a few pranks in for Granger as well.'

 

'Anything you say, young one,' George grinned.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'honestly you two,' he grinned.

 

That had been the start of a beautiful alliance between the Weasley twins and Harry. An alliance which began with Ronald breaking out in boils from head to toe which looked bloody painful. It had given Harry a good laugh.

 

That night after one of the Ravenclaws from a Neutral family had won the tournament Albus had Molly, Arthur and Ronald in his Office. Albus knew that Molly would be back later after she had slipped sleeping potion into Arthur's drink to speak about what to do now. Albus was quite simply furious at the youngest Weasley male for ruining all of his plans.

 

'Molly, Arthur come in have a seat,' smiled Albus genially. 'Ronald should be a ling shortly. Dinner's just ended.'

 

'Of course, headmaster,' nodded Arthur. 'So who won the chess tournament?'

 

'Marrietta Edgecome,' Albus replied.

 

'Ah Charlotte's daughter,' Arthur said. 'Glad I don't work in Transport she's going to be insufferable.'

 

Albus smiled calmly but was saved from answering thanks to a knock on the door from Ronald Weasley. Albus put a serene face on when the boy who had ruined his plans came in. The Weasley boy shuffled in, ears red and eyes to his scruffy trainers not looking at anyone.

 

'Ah Mr Weasley,' Albus smiled. 'You're parents would like a world. Would you like me to remain Arthur, Molly?'

 

'I'd like a word with my son alone,' Molly said icily glaring at her youngest son her brown eyes absent of the usual care and compassion that the Weasley mother was known for. 'If that is alright, headmaster?'

 

'Of course, Molly, call me when you're done,' Albus said.

 

'Of course, Albus,' smiled Arthur thinly.

 

Albus heard the yelling from his Office and half an hour saw Ronald walk away from his office rubbing his bum. Clearly Molly had spanked him which he deserved and more. Albus' plans had been destroyed because of that boy.

 

A few hours later Ronald and Molly Weasley were back along with the only Weasley and daughter and Hermione Granger. Albus was tired but they had to figure out a plan to get the Potter boy back under control without attracting the suspicion of outside parties. This was going to be a nightmare.

 

'Can't we just drug him again?' asked Ginevra.

 

'It would be too obvious,' Hermione said. 'At the moment he hates us and everyone knows that. If he went from hating us to forgetting overnight it would be far too obvious that tampering was involved.

 

'We should wait for things to simmer down. Hopefully Harry will become cordial with us again. Then we can drug him. People will assume that we made up naturally but we have to give it time or risk an investigation.'

 

Albus was well aware that Hogwarts wouldn't survive an investigation like that. There was a reason that Albus hadn't allowed Aurors to come and investigate the Chamber of Secrets because Albus had far too many secrets to hide. Secrets that would get a lot of people hurt and him placed in Azkaban.

 

Albus knew that what he was doing was for the Greater Good but he also knew that the DMLE wouldn't see it like that. The DMLE would see what he had done as against the law but Albus had always felt that rules were made to be broken for the right reasons. Why else did he let Hermione, Ronald and the Slytherin brat away with so much when they were working for the Greater Good on his orders (whether they knew it was on his orders or not).

 

'I'd suggest waiting three more months until after the tournament,' Albus said frowning. 'The tournament brings a lot of press coverage which will not help any.'

 

'But then it will be the holidays,' groaned Ginevra.

 

'Which will give us time to get Slytherin back under our control whilst safely away from watching eyes,' Albus said quietly. 'There is to be no drugging the boy until then. Am I understood?'

 

'Yes, headmaster,' Ginevra said grumpily.

 

'The boy will still marry Ginevra,' Molly said.

 

'Of course, he will,' agreed Albus, 'but as they cannot get married until your daughter is seventeen we do need to rush it.'

 

'Yes, headmaster,' Molly agreed reluctantly.

 

'Now, Hermione, have you made any headway with the boy?' asked Albus.

 

He had discretely pulled her aside and encouraged her to fall out with Ronald. The brunette didn't want to but he had made it clear that this was the only way she could keep in Harry's good books. Hermione hadn't said anything so he encouraged her to tell Harry that she had nothing to do with the newspaper article.

 

'He won't talk to me,' Hermione sighed. 'Whenever I am anywhere near him he walks the other way and he is helped by everyone else.'

 

'Do you have any idea who the boy is talking to?' asked Albus.

 

'Stefan Hoghedge, Patrick Bagby, and Lisa Turpin,' Hermione said.

 

'Fred and George too,' Ginevra piped up.

 

'They won't be of any use,' muttered Ronald. 'They're too loyal to Potter.'

 

'Don't be silly, Ronald Weasley,' snapped Molly. 'Your brothers will help when we explain the situation to them. They know how evil Slytherins are. Anyway if they want to open that silly joke shop of theirs they're going to need funding. When Ginny marries Harry they'll have all the funding they need. Would you like me to speak to them? Asked Molly.

 

Albus could see the risk of bringing the trouble makers into the fold but he could see that they had incentive but if needs must. Money really did help things Albus thought with a scowl now that he had no access to the assets that he had before. Worse now that he had to pay Slytherin back with interest.

 

'We'll wait and see,' Albus said. 'Don't tell them what our plans are but when you next get them alone tell them about Slytherin's true parentage. If their loyalty is to the boy they'll tell him. He does still trust me,' Albus through a furious look at the fifteen year old read head. 'Just like when he was worried in second year that he was like Voldemort he'll come to be again. Then I'll Obliviate him and your sons. It's a gamble but I don't see anyone else finding out about what we're doing.

 

'If they say nothing and begin to be edgy around the boy we'll then slowly bring them into the fold. Too much at once will be dangerous for us as we don't know where their morals sit in regards to the more questionable plans.

 

Of course, Albus Dumbledore would regard murder as simply questionable. Albus didn't mind in the slightest that it was a ruthless thought. After all the boy was a Dark wizard even if he was as of yet unaware of this.

 

Albus then went through the names of the three children in Harry's year that Harry was getting close to to see who might be susceptible to him. Albus had recruited many children from school. Just look at sweet and innocent Hermione Granger who was plotting murder with him but she had been recruited right from the start and was a lonely little girl so it wasn't hard.

 

Hoghedge was out as the Hoghedges were a minor family in the House of Potter. Hoghedge would be unable to go against anything the future Lord Potter wished. He couldn't do that without losing his magic unless he disowned himself first which few wizards were willing to do.

 

Turpin was intelligent. If she was anything like Hermione she would be susceptible to him as he was a teacher. He'd have to be careful acting like he was working in the best interests of his ward or the Ravenclaw would close up.

 

Albus didn't know much about Patrick Bagby. His parents were neutral o Albus' knowledge and hadn't been involved at all in the last war. Bagby was a decent student keeping A-EE grades in every subject but excelled in nothing. Still there was nothing that Albus had on him to  _convince_ him to join their cause.

 

Albus nodded, 'for now I want Hermione and Ginevra to continue trying to build bridges between yourselves and Harry. Ginevra speak to your brothers as soon as possible. Molly write to Harry apologising for your son's behaviour and telling him you still support him no matter what. Ronald,' Albus said the name coolly, 'for now you stay away from him. I don't want you involved at all! You've already caused enough problems.'

 

'I'm sorry,' the boy said quietly.

 

'Sorry's not good enough young man,' Molly snapped. 'You have lost us the Slytherin brat and now we have to clean up your mess! I didn't raise you to be stupid. I raised you to be smart!'

 

'You made me befriend the Heir of Slytherin!' Weasley cried out.

 

'For the greater good,' Albus interrupted.

 

Over the next few days the pranks continued to rain down upon Ronald Weasley and to a lesser extent Hermione Granger much to Harry's pleasure. Harry had also heard from Lisa that Dumbledore had contacted her about him. Clearly he had given up on his ex- friends (well almost) so was trying to get a new spy in his camp.

 

Granger and the Weasley girl were still attempting to make up with him despite Harry never being friends with the female Weasley. Harry would just avoid them when he saw them. If they walked into a room he would walk out.

 

Everyone saw what he was doing and everyone understood that he was doing so out of pain. In fact the other Gryffindors helped him avoid his ex-friends by pointing them in the wrong direction and telling Harry when they were coming. Who said Gryffindors couldn't be loyal at times?

 

Over the next few days the Weasleys and Hermione had been getting howlers and hex filled letters which lead to Hermione fleeing the great hall in tears with Bubotuber puss and boils coating his hands. Harry had gotten a laugh at that although he was careful to hide the more malicious side of the laugh from Dumbles. Still it was good to see the traitors getting their comeuppance for once as Lucius told him that night after Harry snuck out to see him.

 

After Dean's team won the football match the next day thanks to Dean's brilliant goalie skills and in spite of Harry's terrible playing Krum tracked Harry down. He looked surlier than usual which was the only hint that Harry was able to tell that something was wrong with the surly Bulgarian seeker. It didn't take a genius to realise that after the article yesterday it was something to do with Hermione Jean Granger who Krum was – or had been – going out with until Ronald Weasley had destroyed that relationship with his thoughtless comments as well as Dumbledore's plan.

 

'Krum,' Harry said.

 

'Vis vat ve papers saying true?' asked Krum accent thick and scowl deep.

 

'I think so,' Harry downcast his eyes as though it hurt him which it had done but Harry had long got over the betrayal of his best friends.

 

'I vought Herm-Own-Ninny saw me for me,' Krum said.

 

It had never occurred to Harry that Krum might have the same problem that Harry did. That was people saw the fame and riches first and their own personality second. It shouldn't surprise Harry really.

 

'So did I,' sighed Harry, 'so …' Harry said awkwardly, 'have you two broken up?'

 

Krum nodded glumly,'ve vad an argument about vou?'

 

Harry didn't know what to say to that so decided the best policy was to say nothing and change the subject to who he thought would win the broomstick race on Thursday. Sport was so much less complicated than friends. Harry didn't have to worry about betrayal and pain where sport was concerned.

 

When Easter arrived Harry received a note from Mrs Weasley and a huge chocolate egg. Harry knew the letter to be complete load of bull and didn't trust the Easter egg not be tampered with so threw it away. Fred and George had shared a worried look at that but hadn't actually said anything believing his hated and distrust of Ron had passed over to the rest of their family when in fact it was because he knew that Molly was the reason their brother was like he was.

 

The Sporting and Game Contest ended and term began again in Potions Harry was no longer partners with Weasley which meant that he didn't have to do all the work now although he was still carrying the bulk of the work in Potions for the first few weeks. Harry was now partnered with Neville who although struggled with potions at least tried his best unlike Weasley. Neville was fine with the plants but the second you left him alone with the cauldron problems started happening so Harry tended to leave him alone with the preparations and just added the ingredients himself.

 

Neville had said he preferred working with Harry than Hermione because he didn't belittle him and helped him. Rather than glare at him and watch him waiting to fail. Harry shrugged knowing what it was like having the whole world waiting for you to fail but had a feeling that Neville understood that growing up attempting to live up to his grandmother's impossible expectations to be more like his father.

 

Granger and Weasley were working together. Despite the fact they were pretending to have fallen out which the whole school could see through in an instant but they were deluded enough to believe it was working. They probably wouldn't have partnered up together to try and keep up the act by fortunately for Harry – and unfortunately for the twosome – no one else would work with them so they had to work together.

 

Their constant arguments in potions class had led to more points being taken off Gryffindor in an hour than Harry thought even Snape was possible of taking. Hermione hated Ron not trying and Ron hated Hermione trying to make do work.

 

Snape was still giving Harry purposefully low marks so that Dumbledore wouldn't think it suspicious but they now had a system worked out. For Harry a Troll would be an Outstanding and an Outstanding would be a Troll. That meant that Harry's Dreadful marks were in actual fact Exceeds Expectations which was three grades higher than previously.

 

Harry was amused that despite Harry's back to front marking scale Hermione and Ron were getting almost as low marks as he was. Granger must be having a nervous breakdown at the number of Dreadful she was getting. A year ago Harry would have claimed Snape was being unfair now Harry thought they deserved it.

 

Granger had tried complaining but nobody cared. Besides those in his Potions class had to admit they deserved it. Potions was difficult enough without two immature brats arguing constantly distracting the whole class.

 

Naturally the Potions marks in their class as a whole had been going down whilst the accident incidents were going up. A week into the summer term and Severus had had enough. He kicked both Granger and Weasley out of Potions telling them never to come back fully intending for that to be permanent even though Granger was sobbing at being chucked out of a class because of misbehaviour.

 

Unfortunately it couldn't stay that way thanks to Dumbledore reminding Snape that he had to take anyone in school for their class whether he liked them or not. It was this that lead the partners to be reshuffled. Severus paired a boy and girl up where one was a Gryffindor and one was a Slytherin in most cases as there were more Gryffindors than Slytherins.

 

Harry was paired with Lina Romsey whose family had never been seen to be involved with the Death Eaters but really were. Plus Harry and she had never had any problems in years previously as she saw no point in starting fights. If someone started something with her, however, she would finish it.

 

Harry was feeling a lot more relaxed than he was a month ago when he still had to pander to Granger and Weasley's whims. Harry had a feeling because he wasn't stressing about keeping an act up with his friends all the time. He still had to act for Dumbledore and the student body but not constantly.

 

In Care of Magical Creatures whilst the rest of the class were busy on the treasure hunt Hagrid pulled Harry aside looking at Harry with concern having seen the article but not Harry. Harry was just glad that no matter the circumstances Hagrid was still on his side well until it turned out that he was Voldemort's son. Harry knew that Hagrid could never forgive him for that.

 

Not that Harry really blamed Hagrid. His father had framed him for murder causing him to have his wand snapped. If Harry was in his situation – which he had feared several times in second year – Harry would do the same thing.

 

'You alrigh'?' Hagrid asked gruffly.

 

Harry shrugged looking at where Weasley was. Hagrid followed where he was looking at the red head scavenging gold. Harry thought that the half giant would have to be careful that his gold didn't go missing.

 

'I wouldn' have believe it if they hadn' said so themselves,' Hagrid shook his head. 'Can't believe they would do somethin' like this?'

 

'Me neither,' agreed Harry.

 

'Not spendin' too much time on yer own,' Hagrid said.

 

Harry shook his head, 'Patrick Bagby from Hufflepuff, Lisa Turpin and Stefan Hoghedge from Ravenclaw,' Harry said.

 

'I know Lisa,' nodded Hagrid. 'If you ever want to talk…'

 

Harry nodded but had no intention of going to speak to Hagrid. It would be too awkward and hurt too much if it ever came out his parentage. Most of the people who would hate him weren't genuine friends and the others like the twins might give in the benefit of the doubt. Hagrid on the other hand was far too much in Dumbledore's camp to be anything but an enemy.

 

At the end of April Fred and George turned up and dragged him off looking uncharacteristically serious. Harry realised that they'd been avoiding him for the past few weeks so was worried about whatever they were going to say. Had they found a plot of their mother's, brother's or sister's?

 

'Is everything alright?' asked Harry.

 

'We don't know how to-'began George.

 

'-tell you this-'Fred continued.

 

'-but-'continued George.

 

'You Know Who is your father,' Fred said in a rush.

 

Harry was taking all this in. If they had been informed of his parentage it was no wonder they had been avoiding him but if they had suddenly decided to tell him the truth then it must be because they disagreed with whatever Dumbledore's plans for him were. This was the perfect chance to have a spy in Dumbledore's camp.

 

'I know,' Harry said.

 

'You know,' George said surprised.

 

'So what's Dumbles planning now?' asked Harry. 'My death or is he planning to drug me again?'

 

'You're death,' Fred paled.

 

'What do you know?' asked Harry with a sigh.

 

'Ginny's planning on raping you,' Fred said.

 

'Marrying me, becoming my heir and killing me,' Harry rolled his eyes. 'After I've murdered my father, of course.'

 

'What?' demanded Fred.

 

'We were just told-'George began.

 

'-that you were You Know Who's son,' Fred said pale faced.

 

'-we were to keep an eye on you just in case you-'George began.

 

'-went dark, finished George.

 

'The world isn't as black and white as you've been lead to believe,' Harry said quietly.

 

'You are, aren't you?' asked Fred.

 

'I am,' agreed Harry, 'but only because I heard Granger and your brother plotting my murder. You have to make a choice with me or against me.'

 

'What will you do if we're against you?' asked Fred.

 

'Obliviate you,' Harry said simply. 'Look when I heard the conversation about Granger, your mother, brother and sister plotting my death I also heard them talking about the money they were embezzling from me.

 

'Naturally the first thing I did was file a complaint with Gringotts who showed me my true birth certificate and found that I was pumped full of loyalty potions. With the loyalty potions gone I was free to truly feel. And I was angry.

 

'I do plan to join my father when I track him down. You can either be on my side, stay out of it or be on theirs.'

 

'What would being on your side entail?' asked Fred.

 

'Doing what they tell you,' Harry said, 'but reporting to me.'

 

'Spying,' Fred said.

 

Harry nodded, 'of course you have to sign a vow to never reveal any of what I tell you unless I give you permission.'

 

'Okay,' Fred said.

 

'Okay?' asked Harry surprised.

 

'What are family is doing is wrong,' Fred said.

 

'We don't trust-'began George.

 

'-You Know Who,' completed Fred.

 

'But we do trust-'began George.

 

'You,' finished Fred.

 

Harry nodded and completed the vow and the alliance of the Weasley twins and Harry James Potter was completed. Harry didn't know how things would go but Harry did know something. Dumbledore had made a colossal mistake in trusting the wildcards known as Fred and George Weasley.


	17. Finding the Path

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Finding the Path**

 

Over the next month Harry had got Fred and George update on all goings on. Snape was teaching them Occlumency which they hadn't taken to as quickly as Harry had done so. They were told to not think of anything regarding their true feelings and loyalties until such a time came when they could hold their walls against Snape so would easily be able to defend his thoughts against Dumbledore.

 

The one thing different about the twins was only three people knew about their loyalties and they obviously didn't attend the Death Eater Children's meetings. After all what use was a good spy – or two – if the whole world knew about them. The young Death Eaters thought that the information was coming from Snape who was the spy they all knew and hated.

 

Luckily Dumbledore still had not caught onto Harry's movements at this point which Harry could only hope until he made contact with his father. Considering it was May and their usual confrontations took place in June Harry expected them to meet soon. Harry only wished that the family reunion wouldn't take place on a battlefield.

 

About a month later on the twenty seventh of May found Harry and Bagman at the edge of the Forest. Bagman had once again pulled him back to give him advice about the next task that had just been explained to them. Harry sighed internally wishing Bagman would just shut up as this was perhaps the task Harry felt most comfortable about.

 

Lucius had taught him plenty enough to survive on a battlefield both legal and not so legal so he would have a full arsenal for any situation. Naturally in this situation Harry knew that his less than legal Dark spells couldn't be used. Still the neutral spells that Lucius had taught Harry should come in handy.

 

Harry was continuing to drown out Bagman's useless prattle when something moved behind the retired beater in the trees. Harry had plenty of experience of what lurked in the Forbidden Forest so pulled a surprised Bagman behind him and pulled his wand out. Bagman didn't have a chance to react.

 

Apparently as much as he had changed since coming off the potions Dumbledore had placed him under there were things that could not be undone in a few months. Dumbledore had raised Harry to be a sacrifice so even when he realised this and that Dumbledore was nothing but a bastard Harry still could not just leave someone in possible danger Harry still couldn't resist but leaping in harm's way to save said person. Sometimes Harry really hated himself but what could one do when they had a lifetime of manipulation forcing them to act in a certain way.

 

'Wha-'began Bagman shocked at the sudden change in pace of things.

 

'Ssh, there's something moving in there,' Harry snapped.

 

Harry may not care about Bagman's life but he did care about his own life. There were plenty of things in the Forbidden Forest that would want to eat him or worse. Add in the fact his father (not knowing he was his father) had sent someone to kill him.

 

The fact he was the Dark Lord's heir might save Harry from any attacks from the Dark Lord. It would not, however, save Harry from any attacks from his father's servants. Harry would just hope his father would forgive him anything he might do in defence of his life.

 

Just then someone not something stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest looking disorientated and somehow not quite all there. His pencil brush moustache was no longer straight or even shaven. Indeed the previously perfectly groomed man looked completely dishevelled and in a good need of a shave.

 

'Barty,' Bagman said in shock.

 

Of all the things they had been expecting to stumble out of the Forbidden Forest Barty Crouch was not one of them. Barty Crouch hadn't been seen for months and now it seemed there was a good reason for that. It looked to them that Barty Crouch had completely lost it.

 

'Where have you been? Young Percy's been working very hard in your place. He said you were sick,' Bagman said.

 

Bagman stopped apparently only now taking in Crouch's appearance and thinking exactly what Harry did about Crouch's mental state. Harry wondered what Percy Weasley wold say if he knew of his bosses deteriorating mental state. The prattish young man probably would refuse to believe it.

 

Harry didn't like this at all. Harry had thought that Crouch's disappearance had something to do with his father. The fact that Barty Crouch was here looking quite mad didn't bode well for anyone on the Dark side or someone who had plans of joining the Dark side like him because the Light side planned to kill him when he offed his father.

 

Currently Barty Crouch was conversing with a tree he thought was Percy Weasley. Harry and Bagman shared a worried look at Crouch's actions. The man had clearly lost it at some point but why or how Harry knew not.

 

'Mr Crouch are you all right?' asked Harry.

 

Harry didn't get an answer as Crouch's eyes rolled madly into his head. Bagman was looking quite frankly alarmed. Harry didn't blame him in the slightest but Harry had seen worse than an insane politician in his short life so was taking Crouch's unexpected madness a lot better than Bagman.

 

'What's wrong with him?' asked Bagman nervously.

 

How on earth did Bagman think he a fourteen year old half-trained wizard would know when he an apparently educated wizard did not? Harry had come to expect this kind of logic from wizards who believed just because of the events at Godric's Hollow – or at least the published events – that Harry was responsible for saving them even before he found out the truth all Harry had wanted to be was normal but the Wizarding World would never allow that. Sometimes Harry really hated the Wizarding World.

 

'No idea,' was all Harry said.

 

'Maybe we should get help,' Bagman said nervously.

 

Harry agreed that they needed help but not from the people Bagman was sure to suggest; either the Ministry, a Healer or Dumbledore. Harry needed either Snape or Lucius who would be the best to find out if Crouch knew anything. If not it didn't matter but if he did then he could be very useful.

 

'Dumbledore!' gasped Crouch suddenly.

 

That cemented the fact that Harry was going to get anyone but Dumbledore to help this madman but he knew from experience that it was unlikely that Bagman would agree with his sentiments. Already Bagman looked like he was going to run to Dumbledore for help.

 

Whatever was going on Harry did not want Albus Dumbledore involved. Harry was sure that it would just help the Light side which he did not want. Still Harry had to be careful or he would reveal his loyalties too soon.

 

'Stupefy,' Harry said.

 

Bagman lay stunned in the ground before anyone could say anything else. Harry then bent down to try and reason with Crouch. He had to at least pretend that he was on Crouch's side although he was not.

 

'I've … done … stupid … thing …' Crouch managed to get out.

 

'What stupid thing?' Harry asked gently.

 

'Must … tell … Dumbledore …' Crouch murmured.

 

'Is it to do with Voldemort?' asked Harry. 'This is important if you don't tell me people could die,' Harry said urgently.

 

'I'm a student at the school,' Harry added hoping that would help the man somehow. 'Dumbledore's school. Dumbledore trusts me. If you tell me what you know I'll be able to tell you no matter what. I promise.'

 

Of course this was a big fat whopping lie but Harry was running out of choices. Harry wished that he had begun learning Legimency but Snape refused to teach him that until he had fully mastered Occlumency and ordered his memories because otherwise his own memories could begin to slip through the cracks. Currently Harry was only up to when he was six years old which had meant he had to go through a lot of painful memories to get there and a lot more to get to when he was eleven years old which was when things began.

 

'You're not his?' whispered Crouch.

 

Harry honestly had no idea what Crouch was talking about. Did he mean was he Voldemort's son? Or was he worried about him being Karkaroff's student? Either would make sense in this situation but the latter would be better for him.

 

'Dumbledore's?' clarified Crouch eyes staring in either direction.

 

'That's right,' agreed Harry gently.

 

'Warn … Dumbledore …' Crouch said.

 

That's it Harry needed help and needed it fast. Crouch wanted to warn Dumbledore about something given the fact that his father was rising in power it didn't seem ludicrous to believe it was about the Dark Lord. The only question was how Crouch had got involved with Voldemort in the first place.

 

Then suddenly Crouch was back to the land of insanity ranting about his wife and son once more to Percy. Harry ignored what he was saying as he pulled out his wand and not to subtly Stupefied the man who likely didn't even notice that someone was planning to curse him so Harry didn't have to worry about the man reaction. After all one of the few good pieces of advice Uncle Vernon had given Harry was to never turn his back on a madman.

 

Harry was glad that he carried the Journal with him wherever he went. Finding Severus' name he tapped it with his wand and wrote a description of his location and to come quick it was an emergency. Then all Harry had to do was wait for Snape to find him so he could get answers off of Crouch.

 

Twenty minutes later a harried Potions Master came hurrying across the grounds clearly trying to remain unnoticed. He stopped slightly short of breath looking between Harry and the unconscious bodies. Anyone else would be alarmed but Snape only raised his eyebrows at the young boy.

 

'You've been busy,' Severus said calmly.

 

Honestly with the way that Severus Snape reacted you'd think he found his students with unconscious Ministry Officials every day. Harry shrugged in response as though he was found with unconscious Ministry Officials every day. They made quite a pair.

 

'So are you going to tell me what a judge and a missing Department Head are doing unconscious at your feet?' asked Severus.

 

'Bagman was going to get Dumbledore,' Harry said.

 

'And you didn't want Dumbledore there why?' asked Snape.

 

'Crouch knows something,' Harry said.

 

'What?' asked Snape sharply.

 

'I don't know,' admitted Harry. 'It might be nothing but he kept going on about some mistake he made and he had to rectify it with Dumbledore immediately. He was acting really odd bouncing between lucidity one minute and talking to people who weren't there the next.'

 

Severus frowned, 'that sounds like a textbook of someone breaking free from long term exposure to the Imperius Curse.'

 

'He's being controlled?' asked Harry.

 

'Maybe,' replied Snape. 'Nevertheless we need to figure out what to do.'

 

'If Crouch does know  _anything_ about my father we need to know it,' Harry said.

 

'Before you're father attempts to kill you again,' Severus pointed out.

 

'Obliviate Bagman,' Harry said. 'Let him think that after he finished talking to me about what I should do in the tournament we went back up to Hogwarts where we parted ways. I told him that I was going to the kitchen for a snack as I was hungry. Dobby will vouch for me if asked and who would believe a school house elf capable of telling lies.'

 

'And Crouch?' asked Snape.

 

'You're a Legimens,' Harry replied.

 

'Indeed,' Severus said not telling Harry if he was willing to do so or not.

 

'If he knows any information about my father's location I need it,' replied Harry as though it was obvious which to him it was.

 

'There will be no way to hide the evidence of what I've done to his mind,' Severus said. 'Dumbledore knows my mental signature too well as he taught me Occlumency.'

 

Harry closed his eyes trying to think of what could be done about eliminating the evidence left behind but he could only think of one thing he could do which made him sick. Harry really didn't want to do it but he knew in war it would be inevitable. Harry just wanted to survive but with the enemies he had and their plans Harry knew that one day it would have to be done but Harry hadn't expected it to be so soon.

 

Harry took a deep breath knowing he would be sealing Crouch's fate when he spoke. Delaying Harry's decision wasn't going to help Crouch (or him any) but it was the only thing Harry could presently do. Harry didn't know when he had become this and he didn't really want to know.

 

'Once you're done-'Harry stopped, 'we'll kill him and destroy the evidence.'

 

Harry was impressed by the way his voice didn't shake once but was sure by the way Snape gave Harry a long piercing look taking in the way Harry's hand was grasping his wand tightly, pale face and the dark look in his eyes that Harry couldn't hide. For the first time Harry saw something else in Snape's eyes other than loathing or recently the neutrality obtained due to the fact the Potions Master was understandably petrified of Harry's Dark Lord Father. This time Harry saw a Snape show glimmer or respect of sympathy that was gone almost as soon as Harry had registered it so maybe Harry had imagined the look.

 

'I'll do it,' Snape said. 'I've killed before. You haven't.'

 

Snape said it as though he was expecting Harry to argue back but Harry didn't. In fact Harry was rather relieved that someone else would do the dirty work for Harry. Harry didn't want to kill anyone but he knew it had to be done or questions would be raised that Snape couldn't afford so neither could they.

 

'Okay,' Harry said relieved.

 

'Disposing the body will be easy,' Severus said. 'There's a Transfiguration spell which speeds up decay so we can turn the body into dust and scatter it in the wind in seconds.'

 

Harry nodded mutely not saying anything and not really wanting to know how Snape had come to know this information. Quite honestly there were some things that Harry didn't know. He may be the Dark Lord's son but he was nowhere near as ruthless as said Dark Lord was.

 

'You don't have to be around for the death,' Snape said quietly seemingly awkward with the kindness he was exhibiting.

 

'I'm the Dark Lord's son I have to get used to it,' Harry said quietly.

 

'You're the Dark Lord's son not the Dark Lord himself,' Snape snapped.

 

'I'm intending to join the Dark,' Harry said quietly.

 

'If you think the Dark Lord will treat you like a common Outer Circle thug you have another thing coming Potter,' Snape said seemingly forgetting Harry technically wasn't a Potter even if he was the Head of the Potter House or would be when he was old enough. 'Do you really think the Dark Lord will let you out of his sight after what happened to Potter long enough for you get your hands dirty even to defend yourself? I would be surprised if he didn't assign you Inner Circle members as your guard!'

 

Harry knew that Snape was right. In all honesty he didn't want to see anyone killed but he felt he had to be there. Why? To prove himself? To himself? To Snape? Definitely not Harry couldn't care what Snape thought of him.

 

Or to his father? Harry knew that he had hit the nail on the head for the reason that he wanted to see the death to prove to his father that he was a worthy son but did he really want to be accepted by a man who would only accept him if he was as ruthless as the Light made the Dark to me? Or was he imprinting the doctrine of the Light onto his father?

 

'Okay,' Harry said.

 

Snape nodded and turned back to Crouch. Harry wondered why Snape had suddenly acted so protective of him. It couldn't be only because of he was the son of the Dark Lord but why else would he be so protective of his innocence?

 

What Harry didn't know was that Severus was feeling that protective because Harry had suddenly reminded Severus Snape of a nineteen year old Severus Snape when the War had changed and he was first expected to kill someone. In that moment Snape had wanted to protect the fourteen year old like no one had protected Severus although if anyone asked Severus would deny all claims that he had acted out of sympathy for Hadrian Slytherin. If anyone asked he had acted to protect the son of the Dark Lord.

 

'Legimens,' Snape said.

 

Clearly Snape wasn't bothering with getting Crouch awake first although Harry doubted that he needed his victim to be awake for this. In fact it was probably better when the victim was unconscious therefore unable to consciously fight back especially as Crouch being a Pure Blood politician if not an Heir probably knew how to Occlude. Okay whether he had enough sanity to Occlude was another matter entirely.

 

Harry didn't know how long it took for Snape to get through the memories. All he knew was that the sky was darkening and Harry knew it would only be a matter of time before Harry breached curfew. Harry sat down and wrote in the diary which all of his followers old and new had.

 

_Fred, George, got waylaid with some business. Go where no one will see you. If anyone asks I was with you all night. You encouraged me to join in on you pranking the Slytherins._

 

**Fred Weasley: Does this mean oh great and powerful Heir of Slytherin you have given us permission to prank Slytherin house?**

 

Harry could practically hear the cackles in Fred's words. Harry rolled his eyes at this point amused despite the fact that no one could see him doing so. The twins would always be the twins no matter which side they chose and Harry hoped they would never change.

 

_Yes. Go. Prank to your heart's content._

 

**George Weasley: Told Lee.**

 

Harry knew that meant it would be all over the school before the night was out. Harry had found that Lee Jordan was the biggest gossip in the school even bigger than Lavender Brown. It was the reason why when the twins did something everyone knew about it which of course the twins loved because as much as they hated detention why would you prank someone and not get credit for it.

 

_Which means the whole school will know._

 

**George Weasley: Yep**

 

**Fred Weasley: Which is what you want oh Lord of the Snakes**

 

_Heir of the Snakes_

 

**George Weasley: Doesn't sound as impressive somehow. Tell us what happened.**

 

**Fred Weasley: When you get back**

 

_I'll tell you as much as I think is appropriate for you to know. Stay out until I give you word to meet me in front of the Fat Lady._

 

'What are you doing?' asked a voice behind him.

 

_Gotta go. See you._

 

'Creating an alibi,' replied Harry.

 

'The monsters?' asked Snape with a sneer.

 

'Yep,' Harry said, 'apologise to your house will you.'

 

'What did you do?' hissed Snape.

 

'My alibi is pranking Slytherin with the twins,' Harry said.

 

'Did you order Frederick and George Weasley to prank my students?' asked Snape.

 

'I think I created a monster,' Harry said non-repentantly.

 

'Detention, Potter,' snapped Snape.

 

Harry grinned, 'thank you, sir. I get time out to see Lucius.'

 

Snape scowled, 'we have to get to my chambers. Make sure you're not seen and summon Lucius.'

 

'I thought you were going to kill Crouch?' asked Harry with a slight waver to his voice.

 

'The Dark Lord is staying at Crouch manor with Crouch junior,' Snape explained.

 

'I thought he was dead,' frowned Harry.

 

Snape shook his head, 'it seems that Barty rescued his son on his wife's dying wish by switching the two of them?'

 

'And no one noticed?' Harry asked.

 

'Mrs Crouch died within an hour of stepping foot in Azkaban,' Snape said. 'The Polyjuice hadn't even worn off. She was already dying but Azkaban is harsh enough on perfectly healthy individuals. A terminally ill person would have had no defence to the harsh conditions of Azkaban.

 

'Then he fed his son Polyjuice and dragged him out. The house elf nursed him until he was well. Then Junior found himself under his father's Imperious curse until the Dark Lord showed up at his house and the prisoner became the jailer and the jailer became the prisoner.

 

'Barty has been fighting the Imperious Curse since then. He managed to escape from Wormtail about a month ago and made it here to tell Dumbledore what had happened. Until that is he ran in to yourself.'

 

'Where was his son?' frowned Harry.

 

'He's not at the Manor,' replied Snape.

 

'Where is he?' asked Harry.

 

'Here somewhere,' Snape replied. 'Barty doesn't know who so don't ask me. That's everything I could get from him. His mind has been shattered by overpowered Imperious Curses.'

 

'So we're keeping him alive?' asked Harry.

 

'With him the wards will accept us as guests of the Head of the Ancient House of Crouch,' Snape said. 'Come here.'

 

Harry moved towards Snape as Snape raised his wand to the boy. If it had been anyone else Harry would have been worried but Harry knew that Snape was far too scared of his father to do much more than verbally insult him and even that had dramatically decreased since the Revelation. Not that Harry missed it.

 

Harry felt the sensation of a cracked egg running down his body. He shivered it wasn't a particularly nice sensation but it travelled all the way down to the tips of his toes. Lifting his hand Harry could see it change to blend into the environment around it.

 

'What did you do?' demanded Harry.

 

'Disillusionment Charm,' Snape said.

 

Harry nodded understanding although he didn't know exactly what a Disillusionment Charm was he knew enough to make an educated guess that it was an Invisibility Spell. Harry's cloak was better but he didn't have it on him at the moment. Harry should really start to carry the thing around with him for times such as these.

 

Of course, Snape couldn't see his nod and had turned to Crouch anyway. Snape did exactly the same to Crouch. Then he levitated the politician and begun walking up to the castle with the lifeless form of Barty Crouch dragging along behind him that Harry could only see if he squinted slightly.

 

Back in Snape's chambers Harry messaged Lucius immediately. Harry understood that Snape wanted to go to the Dark Lord's – well Crouch's – manor tonight. Harry wanted to as well but why Snape wanted to was anyone's guess.

 

Ten minutes later Lucius turned up looking between Harry and Snape to the still floating form of Barty Crouch. Again Lucius didn't look too alarmed at the state of things. It seemed that Death Eaters were used to unconscious bodies well probably considering what his father had done after his dad had been kidnapped they were used to dead bodies but Harry didn't like to dwell on that.

 

'So am I to assume that Crouch has something to do with the location of the Dark Lord,' Lucius said silkily.

 

'Turns out Junior's not really dead,' Snape replied sibilantly.

 

'And is in Hogwarts serving my father,' Harry said.

 

'Ah so he is the reason for your status as Champion,' Lucius mused.

 

'Obviously,' Snape sneered. 'Now Potter has decided to invite you along on our little trip but are you sure you want to come?'

 

Harry knew what Snape was asking. Did Lucius want to come despite the fact he was buggering the Dark Lord's only son. From the bobbing of Lucius' Adam's apple Lucius understood it to. Harry wondered if perhaps Snape was right that it would be safer for Lucius to remain behind but as grey eyes met green Harry knew what is lover's choice would be.


	18. Family Reunion

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Family Reunion**

 

Thomas Marvolo Slytherin was in the second biggest bedroom of Crouch Manor as the Master Bedroom belonged to Barty Crouch Junior himself. After they had taken control of Crouch Manor from the current Head of the Ancient House of Crouch. Crouch Senior had been living in the basement for when they had use of him or his hair at least now he was gaining enough control for it to be too dangerous to send him out on his own.

 

Tom saw no point in pushing his servants for what he did not need such as a Master bedroom when he had grown up sharing a room with a string of other boys who all seemed to have nasty accidents which could never be pinned on anyone. Tom thought that taking his servants belonging to him would only lead to resentment of said servants (for good reason) which would lead to them betraying him. Tom would prefer loyal servants to needless comforts for his baby sized current body any day.

 

Of course, he had forgotten this in his madness and anger at James' kidnapping or that's what he had thought had happened until he realised that James had run off with the Muggleborn bitch from his school. Tom had no problem with Muggleborns apart from the fact they brought with them incorrect Muggle views on magic and relationships and gender and race. Well in fact on everything.

 

Tom never pretended that he liked Muggles. Not after what they put him through as a child. Why should he like a race that had done nothing but hurt him growing up? Still he didn't want to wipe them out even if that was possible given their huge numbers and weapons of mass destruction which had always terrified Tom bringing back memories of the London bombings.

 

Still Muggle beliefs in Muggleborns could be corrected with the correct initiation into the Wizarding World. Just look at the Muggleborns and Muggle raised Half-Bloods who were sorted into Slytherin and taught the  _correct_ way like he himself had. Then James had left him for a Mudblood and everything had changed mostly due to a personal vendetta on one Mudblood.

 

Tom had come to accept that his actions in the last years of the war weren't at all rational. Tom knew he had been dealing with a broken heart but that was no excuse for everything he had done. When Tom recalled it all now he felt sick but he knew he was going to do worse in order to get his body back.

 

Tom had tried to kill a fifteen month old child because the boy was the son of his husband and his husband's lover. He still had no idea what had happened to James but he intended to find out. Tom would go to the ends of the earth to find out what had happened to the one person Thomas Marvolo Slytherin had ever loved.

 

Tom still had no idea what to do about the Evans bitch's brat. A part of him still wanted to kill the boy but the boy was also James' child. The child that James had been willing to die for. James would have never forgiven him if he even thought about killing his son.

 

Tom knew the boy would never join him. Their meeting at the end of the boy's first year had proved that once and for all so with the prophecy hanging over both their heads Tom had little recourse but to kill the child. Tom could try to convince the boy once again but first year had proved that the brat would never believe a word he said about what little he knew of what had happened to his lover and the boy's father.

 

' _You!' gasped the boy._

 

_Tom had heard the boy speak many times over the last few months but he could not see through the turban no matter how much he wished he could. This was the first time that Tom had been alone with his dead ex-lover's only son. Oh how he hated the boy who Tom was sure was the reason for the end of the one good thing that had ever happened to Tom in the whole of Tom's life of misery and hardship._

 

' _Me. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter!' Quirrell said._

 

_Already Quirrell was annoying Tom. Tom knew that technically the boy was a Potter despite his illegitimacy which had never mattered in the Wizarding World but Tom didn't want to think of the bastard as a Potter. To Tom the name Potter would always bring in mind sparkling hazel eyes, a handsome cocky grin and after James had gone missing to resurface as married (at least in the Muggle world) an ache in his heart which only one person had managed to reach and enter who was now dead._

 

' _But I thought – Snape …' stuttered the boy stupidly._

 

_As much as the boy was said to have looked like his traitorous husband this proved that it was clear that Harry Potter had not inherited any of his father's intelligence and wit. Not that his husband-stealing mother was unintelligent Tom had to admit with anger. This brat was not like either of his parents which made Tom hate him no less._

 

' _Severus?' laughed Quirrell. 'Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?'_

 

' _But Snape tried to kill me!' the brat said._

 

_Tom knew that Snape treated the boy unfairly but was the boy really so arrogant to believe that everyone who wanted him dead, wanted to kill him? James had been cocky when he first met the young man but not to this level. Tom really wanted to knock some sense into the brat James had spawned._

 

' _No, no, no. I tried to kill you,' Quirrell said exasperatedly at the fact someone else was getting recognition for going against the Dark Lord's wishes which he would deal with later. 'Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match,' that had amused Tom to no end who was sure Severus was furious he couldn't find the perpetrator of this prank. 'She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off the broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you!' Quirrell said._

 

_Tom knew that Severus would be having the same problem with allowing the brat to be hurt that he was and he hadn't even looked at the brat who was said to look like James. The brat was the son of Severus and Tom's loves. Tom knew that he wouldn't have ordered his death._

 

 _Not without talking to him first and finding another way for the sake of James. Oh he knew James was really dead despite him still being perfectly alive and angry when Tom had fled that house all but destroyed by a_ _**baby** _ _. He had felt their Bond wither when James had died seconds after he was forced from his body by the child._

 

' _Snape was trying to save me?' the boy said shocked._

 

' _Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight,' Quirrell went on._

 

' _Let me speak to him,' Tom said before Quirrell could do anything else to hurt James' son._

 

_Tom wasn't sure what he was going to do with the boy but for his late husband he wasn't going to kill the boy without at least giving him a chance to turn away from Dumbledore. Tom could only hope that he would be more ready to believe than James was all those years ago. All those years ago when he acted like he didn't even know Tom._

 

' _Master, you are not strong enough,' Quirrell reasoned._

 

_Honestly what did he think a lazy, untrained first year who barely knew one end of his wand from the other was going to do? Tom had no idea what had happened ten and a half years ago but it was just a fluke so Tom didn't worry about it. The boy would bow to him or be dead before the night was out._

 

_Just because the "obstacles" were easier enough for the first year and his little sidekicks to get through didn't mean he would be able to do anything against the Dark Lord even if he was only half alive. Quirrell was really aggravating and thought him a lot more important than he was. Once he was back to full power Quirrell would understand he had better followers on hand._

 

' _I have strength enough for this,' Tom hissed._

 

_Quirrell did as he said and unwrapped the turban that kept Tom hidden and turned around to look at the boy. People were right Tom decided that people were correct in saying that the boy really was identical to James except the bitch's bright green eyes staring at him in abject terror. The boy was routed to the spot petrified which was the worst reaction to seeing someone who had killed you previously and likely to get you killed it was only lucky at this point Tom didn't want to kill the brat for Harry Potter at least._

 

' _Harry Potter,' he whispered. 'How very like you're father you look except_ _ **your mother's**_ _eyes,' Tom finished Tom in disgust._

 

' _Don't you talk about my parents!' the boy shouted. 'You killed them!'_

 

' _I killed your mother I don't deny it,' agreed Tom, 'but I did not kill your father. I was wrong to try and kill you, Harry!'_

 

' _I don't believe you!' the boy glared. 'I remember you laughing!'_

 

Tom to this day didn't understand what the brat had been speaking about when he had said he remembered his laughing and doubted that he would ever. It was more than possible that it was a made up memory. The boy was after all fifteen months year old when his parents had been killed so it wouldn't be unexpected for the boy to insert a made up memory.

 

_Tom laughed, 'do you really? You were only a babe. You couldn't remember a thing,' he sneered. 'Now you stupid child if you want to live you will help me get the Stone.'_

 

' _No,' the boy said._

 

_Tom saw the hard, stubborn set to the boy's jaw that Tom recognised from the arguments that he and James had. Tom knew that he would never convince the boy to help him never mind help him join him. Tom raised his wand against the boy flashing back to a decade ago when he had last done the same to the boy._

 

' _ **Avada Kedavra,'**_

 

_Once again the feeling that Tom had felt only once before occurred. Tom's magic was rebelling against himself. Tom tried to pour more power into the spell but all that happened was the magical backlash was worse killing both him and Quirrell and injuring the brat but not killing him which Tom didn't know was a good or a bad thing._

 

It wasn't until this summer did Tom understand why he was unable to kill the boy or how Dumbledore thought he had at least. Dumbledore thought that it was because the slut had sacrificed her life for her only son but that wasn't how it had happened. The bitch hadn't appeared to care about her son or her partner.

 

Tom had thought it was more likely to be James. His intent to sacrifice his life for his son and heir. However, Tom had been unable to find any evidence of this happening without the proper Old Magic ritual so maybe it had something to do with the fact he was married to James Potter.

 

That was when his door burst opened. Tom stared at the door entrance surprised to see Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and the boy who he had been on his thoughts. Harry James Potter the son of his husband and the woman who seduced him away from Tom's harms.

 

'Severus, Lucius, and the Boy Who Lived,' Tom said.

 

Tom saw the boy staring at him in a strange way as though he had never seen him before. That was until the Malfoy Lord brushed his arm softly and subtly to anyone who wasn't looking for it. The boy was brought to reality.

 

'Lucius, Professor could you wait outside while me and … the Dark Lord have a discussion,' the boy said.

 

The boy paused long enough on his title for Tom to realise he had no wish to call Tom by his title. Tom was furious at the lack of respect the boy showed him. If he wanted to join him he should at least how respect to him to make up for the pain and suffering the brat had caused Tom.

 

Lucius seemed more than eager to get out of there for some reason. Tom could honestly say he had never seen Lucius look so nervous as he had now. Severus on the other hand paused at the door to give Tom a pointed look.

 

'My Lord, can I advise that you listen to him,' Severus said. 'I would hate it if you were you to do anything you'd come to regret later, my Lord.'

 

Tom would have raised his eyebrows if he had any but unfortunately he didn't but he knew Severus well enough to know that Severus would not issue the warning unless it was important. He wouldn't say or do anything until he knew what the brat wanted but afterwards he'd see. He again felt the insane hatred to the boy who had James' love whilst the painful reminder of the lover he had lost before the man had even been killed.

 

'I think you should read this,' the boy said.

 

The boy's voice didn't waver nor did his eyes move from his face but Tom knew from experience that the boy was nervous because it was the emotionless mask that Tom himself donned when he was scared of something. James was the only one who could see through any of his masks never mind all of them. What had gone wrong?

 

Tom looked down at the parchment he was being handed and froze. Tom wanted to believe it but was at the same time terrified to think that it could be true. How had all this happened? Why would James take his child from him?

 

Tom searched the parchment for the crest which would prove the document's authenticity with his heart in his chest wearing the same expression as his son? Tom found the crest cementing the fact that Harry James Potter was in fact Hadrian Salazar Slytherin … Tom's son. When had the boy discovered this?

 

When had the boy stopped hating him? From what Tom had seen previously the boy had hated him. That Harry Potter would have taken the news of his parentage badly but this Hadrian Slytherin seemed more concerned about rejection than anything else.

 

Was it just desire for a father that he had been denied all his life or was it something else? Something more? Tom hoped so but was it too much to hope for that something good would have come out of his and James' disaster of a relationship?

 

'Explain,' Tom said.

 

'If you're planning to murder someone you shouldn't talk about it where you're potential victim could hear,' Hadrian replied.

 

'Who?' asked Tom.

 

Tom was not so calm as he acted. Internally he was seething with rage with who thought they could get away with murdering the boy who he had just found out was his only son and heir who he had attempted to kill on multiple occasions.

 

'Granger and Weasley,' Hadrian replied.

 

Tom could hear the bitter way that his son said the names of his once best friends. Tom wondered when things had ended up like that. Tom could only see one person who could possibly be behind this; Albus Dumbledore.

 

'I was under the impression they were your friends,' Tom said.

 

'So was I,' Hadrian said bitterly. 'Turns out that they were paid out of my accounts,' he said rage lining his every word, 'to spy on me.'

 

'By Dumbledore,' Tom said with not a question in his voice. 'I hope you got them to pay you back?'

 

'They're currently still doing so with interest,' smirked Hadrian. 'Whilst I was there I got my true birth certificate. It was a bit of a shock to say the least.'

 

Tom was sure that was an understatement. Finding out you were the son of Lord Voldemort after being raised to hate him must be horrendous even if you had come to realise that the Light wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Tom only hoped that Hadrian wasn't alone to deal with it but wondered who Hadrian could have gone to for help.

 

'Of course, it didn't help that I was still drugged up on loyalty potions to Dumbles and the traitors,' Hadrian said. 'And Inimictia Potions to Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and you.'

 

'Explains why you didn't listen to a word I said when we met,' Tom reasoned.

 

Tom did not expect to be greeted by curious green eyes which had to be a glamour because they were too like Lily Evans' eyes to be anything but. The boy seemed to have no idea what had happened for some reason which meant tampering. More tampering anyway.

 

'I was Obliviated the day we met,' Hadrian said quietly.

 

That made a lot of sense to Tom. After all Hadrian might have not believed him but he would still need reassurance that what he had said was a lie. Dumbledore couldn't take the chance that Hadrian would ever possibly begin to believe the truth so Obliviated him before the truth could be of an issue.

 

'Lucius suggested we speak to Professor Snape,' Hadrian said. 'Professor Snape brewed a Purging potion and began to teach me Occlumency. For two reasons. One naturally Dumbledore's a Master of Occlumency if he thought I had found out the truth it wouldn't be pretty. Secondly I had been Obliviated every time I came into contact with the Dementors.'

 

'What do you see?' asked Tom.

 

'What did I think I heard or what I really saw,' Hadrian said bitterly.

 

'Both,' Tom said.

 

'I thought I heard you murdering the woman I thought to be my mother and dad,' Hadrian said with a touch of bitterness. 'I'm a natural at Occlumency and have progressed further enough to recall the first memory of what had happened that night.'

 

'I was under the impression that Dumbledore Obliviated you,' frowned Tom.

 

'He did but Snape said he was Obliviating me remembering the memory rather than the memory itself,' Hadrian said, 'because the true memory was in my subconscious that to breach the subconscious could turn me into a vegetable.

 

Tom nodded. That made sense. You couldn't have a brain-dead weapon so Dumbledore had worked hard to make sure the boy never remembered what had happened that night but if Hadrian had got that far did that mean the boy knew what happened to James.

 

'What happened to James?' Tom demanded harshly.

 

'Dumbledore,' Hadrian said simply. 'After you were driven from your body Dumbledore turned up. He was surprised to see Dad still alive. I'm not sure how Dad suddenly remembered when he hadn't before but he did.'

 

'The amount of Family Magic would have been immense,' Tom said. 'I tried to kill my heir. It backfired because of that. So the magic of James' husband and son was saturating the air it's not a surprise that the potions and spells broke.'

 

Hadrian nodded, 'Dad should have pretended to be under his control still,' Hadrian sighed.

 

'James was never a Slytherin,' Tom said. 'I take it-'

 

'They argued,' Hadrian thankfully interrupted not wanting to say what had to be said. 'Dumbledore killed him to obtain me as a weapon.'

 

That was what Tom had feared all along that Dumbledore had been doing but to hear confirmation broke his heart and angered him more than he had ever been angered before even when James had appeared to have left him. The fact his son had been hurt by those he trusted all to get to him then the Light wondered why the Dark hated them so much because they were capable of more evil than the Dark ever was. The Dark wasn't anywhere near as cruel as the Light were to those they considered evil.

 

Then there was James. James had been kidnapped and drugged so that they could get a hold of his child knowing that his magic would never be able to touch the boy because he was Tom's heir. Tom felt furious and sick and determined never to let Hadrian out of his sight again.

 

'You're not going back to Hogwarts,' Tom said.

 

What he meant was Hadrian Salazar Slytherin was not going anywhere near the man who had murdered his father. Tom was not going to risk Hadrian being put back under Dumbledore's control. Tom didn't know if he could survive losing his son.

 

'Hadrian, you are not going back to Hogwarts,' Tom said.

 

'What?' demanded Hadrian.

 

'I will not lose you to that man,' Tom said.

 

'If I suddenly disappear there will be a manhunt,' Hadrian said. 'I can't not go!'

 

'And if you get placed back under  _his_ control I might never get you back again!' Tom said.

 

'My house elf has taken charge of my meals,' Hadrian said.

 

'And what if he catches you, subdues you and force feeds you potions?' demanded Tom.

 

'He won't,' Hadrian said. 'I've been very careful not to let my act slip once. Anyway I can't just go I'll lose my magic, remember.'

 

As soon as Hadrian said it Tom knew that the boy was right and it was all Tom's fault. To fulfil the terms of the ritual he had entered his own son into a dangerous tournament where people had died before and if Hadrian failed to compete he would be violating the contract and would lose his magic. What had he done?

 

'Anyway if I just disappear I am sure Dumbledore will put two and two together even if it is out of paranoia,' Hadrian said. 'If he reveals it to the world then I'll never get a moment's rest.'

 

Tom knew Hadrian was right even if it hurt to hear that he would be unable to claim him but he knew it would be safer for Hadrian in the end. Tom had too many enemies even if his main enemies already knew Hadrian as his heir. Unless there was one way he could claim the boy.

 

'Unless,' Tom said. 'I cannot implement this until I have returned to power but when I do I will be able – for a significant price – be able to pay the goblins for a full family tree so that I am the distant cousin of Lord Voldemort from abroad who inherited from Voldemort when he died in 1981.

 

'I can also fake letters between James and I which will reveal a whole affair. When it ended I went back to my home country and only reappeared when you contacted me after finding out I was your true father.'

 

'Dumbledore will still try to reveal the truth,' Hadrian said. 'People look to him as a hero,' Hadrian sneered bitterly.

 

Tom understood a lot of that bitterness came from the fact that only months ago Hadrian was one of Dumbledore's adoring fans. Of course, his situation was a bit different with the potions but the point still stood. Finding out your hero was trying to kill you and your enemy was your father must have turned Hadrian's world upside down.

 

'We'll have to discredit him,' Tom said.

 

'We can reveal details of my childhood,' Hadrian said quietly.

 

'What is that supposed to mean?' Tom said icily.

 

Tom really hoped that Hadrian didn't mean what he thought he meant but had a feeling he did. After all an abused, broken child who was desperate for positive attention was a lot more malleable than a whole child who questioned the world. It also meant that there was no one who cared enough to question his change in behaviour when the potions began.

 

'I was abused,' Hadrian said.

 

Tom had to fight very hard not to lose his temper and curse something. This was his son who had been kept from him in a home environment not unlike his own. If Tom had wanted to kill Dumbledore before this he doubly wanted to do so now.

 

'Also, according to Fred and George they plan to re-administer the potions in the summer holidays,' Hadrian said. 'I can get the twins to encourage Ginevra to do so earlier. She's so in love with the idea of being Lady Potter,' sneered Hadrian, 'that she'll agree to anything. If she does do it at Hogwarts all we have to do is drop a line of "how could Dumbledore allow this to happen?" and the press will discredit Dumbledore for us.

 

'Add my Hogwarts adventures into it and by the time you come to reveal yourself if Dumbledore says anything it will be seen as a lie.'

 

Tom laughed, 'how manipulative you are. How did you get into Gryffindor?'

 

'Potions,' grimaced Hadrian.

 

'I'll agree to let you go for the rest of the term but only because of the tournament,' Tom said. 'At the end of the term if Dumbledore is not out of the castle you'll be going to Durmstrang.'

 

'Not like I want to stay,' Hadrian muttered. 'The only memories I have are of betrayal.'

 

'I will contact my servant at Hogwarts,' Tom said, 'and inform him to this change.'

 

'You mean Barty Crouch Junior,' Hadrian said.

 

'How did you know?' asked Tom.

 

'Found his father,' Hadrian shrugged, 'Snape was able to persuade him to part with his memories. How do you think we go through the wards?'

 

Tom nodded, 'he's Polyjuiced as Alastor Moody.'

 

'Last person you'd ever expect,' snorted Hadrian.

 

'Wormtail,' called Tom.

 

'Err he's unconscious,' Hadrian admitted. 'He wasn't very pleased to see me so Lucius knocked him unconscious.'

 

'I have to ask how did Lucius come to be involved?' Tom asked.


	19. Nagini Reveals All

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Nagini Reveals All**

 

The second the Dark Lord called for Snape and Lucius in both former (or present Lucius supposed now) Death Eaters appeared before the Dark Lord immediately. Both of them were wearing calm emotionless masks but Lucius was terrified even if he didn't show it. He had after all spent the last seven month fucking the Dark Lord's long lost son which Lucius somehow doubted would go over well with the Dark Lord.

 

If Harry had told the Dark Lord of their relationship the chances of Lucius making out of Crouch's manor alive was next to none. Who was he kidding? If Harry had told the Dark Lord he would be dead as soon as the Dark Lord saw him.

 

Soon as he walked in Lucius was expecting to be cut down where he stood but to his absolute surprise he wasn't. Lucius bowed lowering his head to the ground and was still not cut down despite their being ample opportunity to do so. Did that mean Harry hadn't said anything to his father?

 

Lucius gave his young lover a pointed look asking him what he had said. Harry shook his head in response knowing what Lucius was asking him. Lucius could have sagged in relief but he didn't partly because that would have given him away and partly because Lucius knew their secret wouldn't last nor would he last the Dark Lord's wrath.

 

He and Harry couldn't keep it a secret forever. It would be better to come out sooner than later. Lucius just didn't want to be anywhere near the Dark Lord when it happened. Lucius would have to speak to Harry about the correct way to tell his father that they were in a casual relationship.

 

'I would like to thank the both of you for protecting and teaching my son over the past few months,' the Dark Lord said.

 

Lucius doubted that the Dark Lord would still be singing the same tune in a few days or whenever it came out how he had got involved with his son. Lucius doubted the Dark Lord would still be thanking him then. Lucius could only hope that if only for Harry's sake the Dark Lord would not kill Lucius  _immediately_.

 

'You're loyalty shall be rewarded,' the Dark Lord.

 

Lucius wondered what the Dark Lord would say when it was revealed where his loyalty to Harry came from. Somehow Lucius didn't think an award would be on the cards. Lucius really was fucked (in more ways than one).

 

'You have begun to make up for your desertion at the time I need you the most but I expect you to pay back the twelve years that you have deserted me and my cause,' hissed the Dark Lord.

 

Lucius doubted that the Dark Lord would give him twelve years to pay back. In fact Lucius doubted that the Dark Lord would give him twelve days. In fact Lucius would feel lucky if he managed to get twelve hours of life in which he could sort out arrangements for Draco, Narcissa and Harry (the three most important people in his life).

 

'Of course, my Lord,' Snape said.

 

Snape inclined his head ever so slightly. Any less of an incline would have been deemed disrespectful but any more of an incline would have been seen to be reeking of the intense sarcasm that Lucius knew Severus Snape possessed and used as a weapon. Only Snape could get away with an incline like that where the rest of the Death Eaters did a full bow (some even going as far to kiss his robes like he was the second coming of Merlin).

 

'I will strive to do better, my Lord,' Lucius promised.

 

Lucius would do better if the Dark Lord allowed him to live but that was a big if. The Dark Lord was a great master. There were only one thing that had ever pushed him to his limits and that was James Potter. That was why Lucius did not expect the Dark Lord to show any leniency for what Lucius and Harry had done together.

 

Lucius was as ever stark in contrast to Snape with a theatrical bow that only Lucius Malfoy could do without looking like an idiot. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were opposites in many ways but still managed to be friends of a sort after all these years after meeting when Severus was a lonely outcast Half-Blood in Slytherin. Lucius who had grown up knowing the Dark Lord and aware that he too was a Half-Blood had no problems befriending the intelligent younger boy.

 

Lucius knew that some of the pretentiousness came from nervousness of speaking to his lover's father who happened to be his Lord and Master and completely ignorant of the fact his only son and heir was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was waiting for the truth to come out and his life to be over quite literally. Lucius knew the protectiveness that parenthood even parenthood never known before brought.

 

It was because of this that Lucius wouldn't blame the Dark Lord if he killed him where he stood when he found out the truth. Lucius knew that if one of his allies were to be found sleeping with Draco he would have reacted the same political nightmare be damned. Draco was after all his only son he would protect him from the evils of the world for as long as possible which the Dark Lord would be sure to feel the same with his newfound son especially a son who had already been hurt because of who his father was.

 

Naturally it was a completely different scenario not only because the Dark Lord had never known Harry but also because the Dark Lord and James Potter had clearly from what Lucius had seen of the Dark Lord and James' actions and reactions been completely in love with one another for a long time. Unlike Narcissa and Lucius which had been an arranged marriage between Lucius' sire and Narcissa's Uncle and Lord. Lucius respected Narcissa as Narcissa respected him but love was and never had been on the cards for them which Draco had long understood despite how he wished it was different.

 

Harry on the other had been born from that union which James had died due to Harry's birth and his status as Consort to the Dark Lord. Harry had been then turned into a weapon for the Light. Trained and brainwashed for one purpose.

 

To kill his father.

 

If Lucius was overprotective of his son and heir who had lived a safe and sheltered life with no war marring his life. Lucius knew that Draco was exceptionally spoiled by both Lucius and Narcissa. Still whatever parental protectiveness Lucius felt to Draco it was nothing compared to the overprotectiveness the Dark Lord was sure to feel to his only child.

 

Harry was the only reminder of the love that had been taken from him by one fearful madman. Add that to the fact that Dumbledore had been plotting both the Dark Lord and Harry's death from the moment of Harry's conception the Dark Lord had every reason to be overprotective. Lucius would have destroyed the world if anyone had even thought of doing to Draco what Dumbledore had done to Harry.

 

And Lucius may be a Dark and ruthless man but he was not the Dark Lord. Lucius could honestly say that he almost pitied those who had hurt Harry this way – almost. Lucius promised if he lived he would be at the Dark Lord's side punishing those who had hurt Harry with the Dark Lord.

 

'Yes you will,' agreed the Dark Lord with a slight hiss to his words. 'Lucius, give me your arm,' the Dark Lord said.

 

Lucius held out his left arm revealing the Dark mark that since the end of the war he had hidden from all except Harry and Narcissa. Not even Draco had seen the Dark Mark. Lucius had never talked to Draco about the war seeking to protect him from ignorance if the past was ever dragged up again which had happened to others many time but luckily his money kept the DMLE at bay for the most part at least.

 

Harry, on the other hand, had seen it many times before the young man had ever decided to learn Dark Magic (which he naturally excelled at) when he decided to join his father on the Dark side. Lucius had been expecting Harry to recoil when he saw the Dark Mark bared on his arm. However, at the time Harry hadn't even known what the Dark Mark was which had surprised Lucius because he thought for the Boy Who Lived's own protection he would have been taught how to identify  _marked_ Death Eaters.

 

Lucius had initially been surprised that Harry hadn't made note of it on the first time he had seen it but guessed that the boy just didn't want to call attention to it. Or that the Boy Who Lived would have preferred to pretend that he wasn't really sleeping with an ex-Death Eater. Lucius hadn't pushed the subject because he wasn't going to admit to anyone never mind the Boy Who Lived that he was a Death Eater.

 

It wasn't until after the revelations of Gringotts when Lucius had admitted to the boy to being a Death Eater and pointed out that he had seen the Dark Mark. He had been completely surprised that the Boy Who Lived had been kept in the dark so much that Harry had thought the Dark Mark was a creepy tattoo. Lucius had then had to explain what the Dark Mark was and what it meant.

 

The Dark Lord pressed a single devil red finger to the faded grey snake tattoo which had been darkening over the previous months which Lucius hoped would eventually become black as it had been previously. Lucius had realised before he had even begun sleeping with Harry that it was darkening because the Dark Lord was becoming stronger over the last year. Something which both his lover and Snape had confirmed when they had spoken about the possible locations of the Dark Lord and what the Dark Lord was up to.

 

According to both Harry and Severus they had been hearing whispers of the same on the Light. The Dark too had the same whisperings but mainly about the Dark Mark getting stronger. Much to Lucius' disgust the Light had more information on what the Dark side were doing than the Dark did which was a horrific situation to be in.

 

Dumbledore had been reading the signs but the old goat didn't seem to be doing anything to prepare. Of course, with the manipulative nature of Albus Dumbledore it was probable that he was preparing in secret especially as his main plan for the war was the set son on father. Lucius had never in all his years of the Dark Arts heard of something so despicable as the plan that Dumbledore had concocted when he had realised that the Dark Lord had fathered a child.

 

Kidnapping a husband and his unborn child away from their husband and father. Then faking a Prophecy that would lead to the father coming after the son. Or so they had theorised that the prophecy had been faked.

 

There were too many inconsistencies with it. For example, Lucius had been on the Board of Governors for years and had never heard a job interview to take place in the Hogshead. It was always in the Headmaster's office so why was it different for Trelawney where anyone could overhear what was said?

 

Then when knowing that the prophecy had been overheard by a known Death Eater instead of Oblviating him – it wasn't like Dumbledore didn't know how to Obliviate as proved by Harry Potter – he had kicked him out of his brother's bar and sent him on his way. Naturally the first person he told was the Dark Lord who naturally now had a second reason to go after the boy apart from believing he was the bastard son of his husband. Certainly it called into question the supposed loyalty of Wormtail to the Dark which was why Lucius had been so eager to knock the rat unconscious.

 

Then using Family Magic to destroy the Dark Lord. Family Magic was supposed to protect Wizarding children. To use protective magic to destroy an enemy was an abomination. When the Dark heard what had happened even the most pacifist Death Eaters would be baying for Dumbledore's blood.

 

Then after it came out that James Potter had survived due to the Dark Lord's love inspite of Dumbledore's horrific plan Dumbledore killed him in cold blood. All to obtain the child of the Dark Lord. All to create a weapon immune to the Dark Lord's magic.

 

Then brainwashing the child with emotional manipulation, potions and spell to hate the father so that one day Harry would kill his own father. Then marry him off to one completely loyal to Albus so that they could split the money after killing Harry. The whole plan hinged on murder.

 

The whole plan was wrong on so many levels and for so many reasons that it was no wonder that Lady Fate had found a way to reveal it to the son destroying the Light's war plans. How Dumbledore could ever fool himself – or anyone – else that this was the right thing to do even for the "Greater Good" Lucius didn't want to know. The Dark may be counted as pure evil but Lucius had long come to the conclusion that the true evil one was Albus Dumbledore.

 

Lucius knew from past experience of the Dark Mark that the Dark Lord was summoning someone probably Barty Crouch Junior. It wasn't surprising that if the boy was to go back to Hogwarts that the Dark Lord was summoning all of his followers in Hogwarts who could protect Harry. Lucius would have done the same in the Dark Lord's position.

 

Lucius was interested to see who Crouch was masquerading as. Lucius had speculated that it was one of the foreign students possible from Durmstrang. After all nobody who was looking would notice as they didn't know the new students.

 

As they waited Lucius noticed Nagini staring at Harry. Lucius had originally thought it was because he could smell the similarity in scent between Harry and the Dark Lord. Then Harry saw Nagini do the same to him.

 

Lucius was worried that the Boa Constrictor was somehow able to tell that Harry was sleeping with him. Even more so when Lucius noticed when Harry gave a tiny shake of his head in the direction of the giant snake clearly begging the snake not to tell his father about the relationship that existed between Harry and Lucius. Lucius felt fear churning in his gut at what was going to happen when the snake opened it's mouth to speak.

 

Lucius' heart sank when the Dark Lord began to speak in Parselmouth to his familiar. Lucius could see Harry trying to beg with his eyes for the snake not to say anything to his father but Lucius could see that the Dark Lord's familiar was going to say it anyway. Lucius knew that the connection between wizard and familiar made it impossible for Nagini to deny a direct request of her master's.

 

Lucius noticed Harry's subtle move which would allow Harry to jump to his defence when (not if) Nagini revealed the nature of Lucius' relationship with Hadrian Salazar Slytherin. Lucius doubted he was going to survive this day.

 

Nagini answered her master as Lucius had known she would. Lucius saw the reaction of both Slytherins. The half-form of the Dark Lord tensed and his eyes flashed with anger towards Lucius. Harry, on the other hand, gaped in surprise which Lucius didn't understand because Harry had noticed that Nagini had found the truth so would have expected to be betrayed once again.

 

Then Harry spoke in Parselmouth making Lucius shiver. Lucius had never heard the boy speak Parselmouth and it was sexy as hell although thinking that at this particular point in time wouldn't help any. The two Slytherins didn't seem to be concentrating on him which seemed to be a relief but Lucius knew it was only delaying the inevitable.

 

Lucius watched as the Dark Lord responded to whatever it was that Harry had said with a bite in his voice. Harry returned with a short hiss to his father's question. Harry was wearing a desperate look.

 

Then the thing Lucius had been waiting to happen but dreading anyway happened. The Dark Lord turned ruby red eyes on him. Eyes that were glittering with fury. Lucius could see murder shining in those red orbs.

 

Lucius knew that there was nothing that he could say that would convince the Dark Lord to not kill him. In fact anything that he said would only make his situation worse. Lucius could only hope that he wouldn't be tortured first.

 

Before the Dark Lord could say anything Harry leapt up positioning himself between Lucius and the Dark Lord. Lucius knew that Harry wouldn't budge but neither would the Dark Lord. Lucius knew that this was if anything digging him into an even bigger hole.

 

Harry was speaking quickly in Parselmouth clearly trying to reason with his furious father. The Dark Lord meanwhile didn't seem to be listening. Lucius knew that if Harry hadn't been standing in his way the Dark Lord would have killed him by now.

 

It was in this situation that the last person Lucius had ever expected to turn up turned up. Alastor Moody had walked into the bedroom of the Dark Lord to see the Dark Lord wand pointed at Lucius who was being protected by Harry Potter whilst Severus Snape watched on. It was the lack of reaction from the Dark Lord that led Lucius to realise that this was Crouch.

 

' _Stupefy_ ,' Crouch said.

 

Lucius watched as a red jet flew from Moody's staff knocking out Hadrian Slytherin cold. The Dark Lord's response was quite natural (for the Dark Lord at least). Crouch ended up under the Cruciatus curse.

 

Meanwhile Lucius picked up the boy and carried him out of the line of fire. Severus began to check the boy out. As a Potions Master Severus had to have a Mediwizard License so he could administer Potions when needed.

 

'Severus,' the Dark Lord said whilst still torturing Crouch, 'take my son out of here. Look after him. And he is pregnant.'

 

Lucius gulped. No wonder Nagini was able to tell that they were sleeping together. The foetus must have Harry and his scent mingled that was what Nagini was able to smell. No wonder Harry was so shocked and the Dark Lord was so furious.

 

He was dead. Not only had Lucius conducted an affair with the Dark Lord's long lost son he had also knocked the boy up. How had the contraception spells failed? How many months was Harry along? It couldn't be very long Harry hadn't shown any signs of pregnancy.

 

'Son?' whispered Crouch.

 

Lucius transferred the boy to Severus Snape who looked at him like he was already there which Lucius supposed he already was. Crouch may have reacted badly but given the circumstance it wasn't surprising. Really anyone could have made the same mistake.

 

'Yes, Barty,' hissed the Dark Lord, 'son. The child I never knew I had. The child you've just attacked.'

 

'My Lord,' Crouch whispered. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought he was attac-'

 

'Did you think I couldn't take on one teenage boy who didn't even have his wand out?' demanded the Dark Lord.

 

'N-n-n-no My Lord,' stuttered Crouch.

 

'Good,' the Dark Lord said. 'I called you here to protect my heir whilst he is at Dumbledore's school. Maybe I should be more concerned about protecting him from you.'

 

'M-m-my Lord,' stuttered Crouch. 'I offer my most humble apologies.'

 

'Leave us,' hissed the Dark Lord. 'If you have caused my son any permanent harm  _this_ will look like nothing compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand?'

 

'Y-y-yes, Master,' Crouch whispered.

 

Crouch wasted no time in fleeing from the Dark Lord's room. Lucius wished he could do the same but knew it would do no good. The only chance of his survival would be to convince the Dark Lord that it was best for Harry to have him around.

 

Lucius found himself under the effects of a choking spell. Lucius began coughing and spluttering as the spell increased in strength. Eventually he was let go and fell to his knees before the Dark Lord trying to bring in more air to his deoxygenated lungs.

 

Before he was even done heaving Lucius felt the Hogwarts Express hammer into his head. Not stupid enough to even think about denying the Dark Lord Lucius let the Dark Lord into his mind. The Dark Lord wasn't gentle with the relentless pursuit of his memories and emotions.

 

_It was November I had come back from a meeting with Professor Dumbledore on behalf of the Minister. The Minister was having a lot of difficulties because of the fourth champion. Then I ran into said fourth the champion the reason for the political nightmare that was currently going on._

 

' _Mr Potter,' I responded silkily._

 

_I could feel wafts of luscious power coming off of the boy. I could tell that the boy was angry, stressed and scared. Ah he must have found out about the dragons I thought in amusement. I would be scared in that situation too._

 

' _I'm not in the mood, Malfoy,' growled the boy._

 

_Potter then tried to bush me Lucius Abraxas Malfoy out of the way like the obnoxious Gryffindor that everyone thought he was. Naturally I wasn't going to move out of the way of a brattish teenager like Harry Potter. Then Potter did something I would never have expected._

 

_Flashes of lust came then as Potter pushed me against the wall plundering my mouth. Clothes were ripped. They somehow ended up in a broom cupboard. Trousers fell to the floor. Potter took me caring not for my comfort only for his relief._

 

Lucius felt his mind being left as he was left breathing heavily on the floor. Lucius didn't blame the Dark Lord for leaving at that point. Lucius knew he would hate to see what the Dark Lord was about to see if it had been Draco.

 

Never had been Lucius gladder that the boy had taken him first. At least no one could say that he had seduced the boy but it probably wasn't great that Lucius had been attracted to the boy's power more than anything else. He didn't look up from the floor knowing that the Dark Lord would (and did) plough into his mind once more.

 

The next memories came in flashes of masturbating to the thought of Harry. The Yule Ball seduction. This time Lucius was too afraid to look up. Lucius knew he had no excuse there as he had seduced the boy.

 

More masturbation which showed just how taken by a fourteen year old boy Lucius Malfoy was. Then there was Lucius' decision to enter a purely sexual relationship with the boy. The letter and Potter turning up unable to resist.

 

' _Hello Mister Malfoy,' Harry said._

 

_I could see that the boy was trying to be adult and sophisticated but I could see that the boy was nervous which caused a smirk to appear on my face. Their other two sexual encounters had been on the spur of the moment (well for Harry in the case of the latter. This had to be nerve wracking to the fourteen year old boy._

 

' _Lucius,' I murmured seductively._

 

_I couldn't help but notice how the boy shivered at the seductive whisper. How turned on by me the boy was. Every word I said effected the boy. I wanted to make the boy cry out in pleasure. I wanted to take the boy's cries from him._

 

' _All things considered we should call each other by our first names. Don't you think?' I suggested slyly._

 

' _Lucius,' Potter tried. 'So what is this?' asked Potter._

 

' _What would you like it to be?' I asked calmly._

 

' _It would be best if the public remained unaware of this set up,' suggested Potter._

 

' _Indeed,' I agreed amused at the boy still trying to sound intelligent when he was clearly out of his depth. 'But it should be left as a no strings attached affair. Unless,' I smirked because I loved riling the boy and seeing all his angry power flow around him 'That is too dirty for a Gryff-'_

 

' _I have come here,' Potter said. 'Meaning I want this.'_

 

Once again Lucius found himself back in the present. Lucius wondered what the Dark Lord thought of that. After all they were both in this together despite the fact that Lucius had seduced the boy. Lucius waited for the next round of Legimency.

 

The memories that came over the next month flitted past them. Memories of meetings that the Dark Lord unsurprisingly didn't look to deep into other than to make sure it was consensual. Lucius had a feeling he liked the scars Harry was covered in even less than Lucius did.

 

Then they were at Hogsmeade. The day when everything changed. The day when Weasley and Granger were revealed to be the traitors that they were. The day that Harry had come to him when he had no one else to come to.

 

_All I could see was black robes which ran at him beginning to kiss and tear at his robes with earnest. This wasn't Harry's normal actions. I could tell that something had happened to hurt him but what I couldn't tell but I being me fucked him first before turning to find out what was wrong with my young lover._

 

' _Mister Potter,' I said seductively. 'My, what has happened to get you in such a state? To let your walls fall so dramatically.'_

 

' _I have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing has happened. The question is why you think something has happened? Why dear Lucius do you actually care about me? What happened to your Pure-Blood upbringing now?' mocked Harry. 'I was betrayed. 'I had told my so called friends-'_

 

Then came the revelation of what had happened. What the Weasleys and Granger had done to Harry. Lucius explaining the truth of his beliefs and their decision to go and see the goblins. The huge revelation.

 

Then there was the plan of what to do about Dumbledore's embezzlement that Lucius had been very impressed at. It was another time that Lucius had seen that Harry was smarter than Harry pretended to be. Now Harry was showing the intelligence to everyone.

 

_I stared at the birth certificate fear bubbling in my gut. In the name of Magic I had been sleeping with the Dark Lord's son. The Dark Lord was going to kill me. He wouldn't even consider that we had gotten together before this revelation._

 

_What did he do? Did he end their relationship? No it was too late he was already in a relationship with the boy? Anyway he didn't want to. He didn't know where this would go but he did not want to end their relationship._

 

The Dark Lord went through the rest of his memories finishing with Lucius deciding to come here despite knowing that if the Dark Lord found out about his and his son's relationship Lucius would end up dead. The Dark Lord pulled out his mind. Lucius remained on the ground waiting for the Dark Lord's judgement on him.

 

Whatever happened Lucius would take it. Lucius had known and accepted for months that it was likely it would end up like this. It would end up with Lucius dead on the floor but never had he expected it to be revealed because of the 0.01% chance of the protection spell failing to subdue the Sex Magic which could produce a child. Never before did Lucius think there was a chance he could have a second child that Lucius would never know.

 

Lucius looked up at his Lord who still had his yew wand in hand. Lucius couldn't read the Dark Lord's expression but knowing the Dark Lord it wouldn't be good. Lucius closed his eyes as the Dark Lord opened his mouth.


	20. Plans for the Future

**Chapter Twenty**

**Plans for the Future**

 

' _I have to ask how did Lucius come to be involved?' asked the tiny form of Lord Voldemort._

 

Harry hadn't been sure what to say to this question that could bring a load of trouble for him and his lover. How did you explain to the father that you had never known had existed that you were having an affair with a married man especially when you factored into equation the fact that Harry's father was a Dark Lord. A Dark Lord liable to kill the man who had taken Harry's virginity.

 

It was perhaps the worst question that could be asked considering exactly how Lucius had come to be involved. Harry hadn't directly lied to his father throughout his explanation. Harry had just avoided talking about Lucius much and not mentioning any sort of relationship the few times he had mentioned Lucius Malfoy.

 

Harry knew that he would have to tell the Dark Lord because otherwise it would come out on it's own which would be worse than telling Voldemort because they would also be lying to the Dark Lord about the nature of their relationship. Harry just decided it would be better to tell his father when Lucius wasn't there. At least the Dark Lord would have a chance to calm down before Lucius ended up dead.

 

Harry was just lucky that before he had even had time to formulate and answer to that question a huge boa constrictor slithered in to curl around the base of the Dark Lord's bed. Harry remembered seeing the snake in his vision back in the summer where the old Muggle man had been murdered. The snake flicked its tongue in Harry's direction.

 

' _Master has a hatchling,'_ the snake said.

 

Harry didn't know how but he could somehow tell that the snake was female from the way she spoke. Harry had never delved too much into his talents as a Parselmouth mainly out of fear of recrimination but now he wondered exactly what it meant to be a Parselmouth. Anyway it wasn't like anyone outside of his father could tell him as Parselmouth was a rare almost unheard of ability.

 

' _This is Hadrian Nagini. Hadrian this is Nagini,'_ explained the Dark Lord.

 

' _Harry,'_ Harry told the snake. 'I prefer Harry,' Harry added in English to his father.

 

Harry watched as his father's eyes flashed for a second. Harry thought he understood why considering everything that had happened between the two of them before he had known the truth but Harry had thought himself as Harry Potter for fourteen and a half years. That wasn't going to change overnight no matter what the Dark Lord wanted and he was just going to have to accept it.

 

' _The Rat-Man is asleep downstairs_ ,' Nagini said. ' _Would you like me to give him a bite to wake him up_?' asked Nagini with a smile in her voice.

 

Nagini sounded like she would really like to bite Wormtail. Harry didn't trust Wormtail but was unsure of what side he was truly on. After all revealing his dad's location to his father was part of Dumbledore's plan but Wormtail didn't necessarily know that.

 

' _That will be unnecessary,'_ was the calm reply from the creature in the bed.

 

' _There are two man-wizards outside,'_ Nagini said. ' _Do you want me to bite them?'_

 

Nagini sounded like she really liked the idea of biting Lucius and Snape. Luckily for the two Death Eaters the Lord of Slytherin denied her that request and instead sent for the two who had accompanied Harry here. The two men appeared almost immediately.

 

Harry saw the pointed look Lucius gave him and knew what his lover was asking. Had Harry told the Dark Lord about their relationship? The answer was luckily for Lucius no at the present time at least. Harry shook his head at his lover to let him know that he had not revealed the nature of their relationship just yet.

 

'I would like to thank the both of you for protecting and teaching my son over the past few months,' the Dark Lord said. 'You're loyalty shall be rewarded. You have begun to make up for your desertion at the time I need you the most but I expect you to pay back the twelve years that you have deserted me and my cause.

 

'Of course, my Lord,' Snape said inclining his head ever so slightly.

 

'I will strive to do better, my Lord,' Lucius promised bowing lowly with a flourish of his dark green almost black robes.

 

''Yes you will,' agreed the Dark Lord with a slight hiss to his words. 'Lucius, give me your arm,' the Dark Lord said.

 

Harry watched as Nagini flicked her tongue at Harry. Then she did the same to Lucius. Harry's heart jumped to his throat. Had Nagini somehow managed to find out through their scents that Harry and Lucius were lovers?

 

How?

 

Harry shook his head at the snake begging her not to say anything to his father. Not with Lucius there anyhow. Harry knew that it would come out anyway but not like this. Not after his father had asked him how Lucius came to be involved and Harry didn't reply.

 

' _Nagini, my beloved familiar, what is wrong?'_ asked the Lord of Slytherin.

 

Harry begged Nagini with his eyes not to say anything about him and Lucius but it did no good. Nagini opened her mouth anyway whether it was because of the fact that she was bound to his father or she was loyal to his father Harry didn't know. Nor did he particularly care about anything but the fact that he was about to be betrayed.

 

Harry moved slightly closer to Lucius. Not close enough that it would be obvious to anyone ignorant of the truth of their relationship that Harry was defending Lucius Malfoy but close enough that if his father drew a wand on his lover Harry would be able to jump in defence of his lover. It wouldn't likely help things but with Harry as a body shield it might at least delay Lucius' death which was all Harry could hope for at the moment.

 

' _Your son and his albino mate,'_ Nagini's eyes flickered to Lucius.

 

Harry could have closed his eyes but there was no missing the fury in his father especially with the pounding in his scar as Voldemort's fury reached epic proportions. Harry should have told his father earlier he knew it. At least then Lucius and he wouldn't have been in the same room for the revelation.

 

' _are having hatchlings,'_ Nagini finished.

 

Harry gaped at the giant snake. Hatchlings? Snake speak for baby. That meant that Harry was pregnant. Harry couldn't be pregnant. They had used protection. Hadn't they? If Harry found out Lucius had been lying to him about that Lucius was so dead.

 

Well not really although that was only at Harry's hand. Harry felt that if it was up to the Dark Lord Lucius would not see the dawn. This was perhaps the worst way for his father to find out that he was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy.

 

' _I can't be we used protection spells,'_ Harry said without thinking of the consequences.

 

' _Are you saying that my servant and my son and heir have been having an affair?'_ hissed Voldemort fury lining his voice.

 

' _Yes,'_ Harry hissed.

 

Harry had been unable to deny the truth when Harry had already all but admitted to the relationship. Harry was going through everything he could say to stop his father murdering Lucius right here. What could he say to make this better?

 

Then much to Harry's growing fear his father turned his undivided attention on Lucius. Harry couldn't just let his father kill his lover no matter how angry Harry was with Lucius at this current point in time so Harry jumped in between the two men. Harry could only hope that as angry as his father was with Lucius he wouldn't harm Harry especially  _if_ it was even  _slightly possible_ that Harry  _might_ be having a  **baby**.

 

' _We started before I found out the truth about you and dad and the Dark and the Light and … everything! He's the reason I found out the truth in the first place. If I hadn't been meeting up with him in secret I would have been with Granger and Weasley the whole time never finding out the truth. He's been the one constant in my life since then. I don't love him but I don't want him dead. Don't kill him.'_

 

'Stupefy,' a familiar voice said.

 

Harry groaned as he came to looking up at the white ceiling above him. Harry sat up quickly pulling out his wand. Harry didn't know where he was but with everything that had occurred in his life Harry wasn't about to take his chances in an unfamiliar environment.

 

'Calm down Potter,' snapped a familiar voice.

 

'Professor,' Harry said.

 

Harry was about to ask where he was but even as he opened his mouth to speak his memories were beginning to filter through. Harry remembered finding Crouch who lead him to his father's residence where he finally got the acceptance from family that Harry had craved all his life. There was a bit of an awkward point when Harry had asked how Lucius had come to be involved but luckily his father's familiar distracted his father enough that he didn't have to answer that question.

 

Harry hadn't expected Nagini to know that he and Lucius were lovers. Nor had he expected to discover he was pregnant from the mouth of a snake. If Harry was sitting bolt upright beforehand Harry was now sat as straight as a poker on the soft sheets of the bed.

 

Harry was pregnant.

 

Pregnant?

 

Harry couldn't be pregnant.

 

Harry was only fourteen bloody years old.

 

His life was in danger from Dumbledore. If Dumbledore found out he was pregnant it would ruin all of Dumbledore's plan. Dumbledore's final plans for Harry hinged on him marrying Ginny Weasley who would inherit all his money.

 

If Harry had a child (illegitimate or not) naturally his family vaults and seats would go to his child eventually even if Ginevra got regency during the child's childhood. If Dumbledore ever found out he was pregnant he would do everything in his power to kill his child (or do the same as he had done to him). Harry realised that he was going to have to keep his child which means he was going to do what his father said and quit Hogwarts.

 

Wait his father. Where was Lucius? Harry had been concerned enough about his father's reaction to his relationship with Lucius and that was before it had been revealed that Harry was pregnant which would hardly help his father's reaction to the fact he was in a sexual relationship with Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

 

Tom was going kill Lucius!

 

'Where's Lucius?' demanded Harry.

 

Harry saw Snape's grimace to know where Lucius was and who Lucius was with. Harry could only hope that his lover was still alive by the time he got to his father and lover. Harry wasn't holding out much hope, however; things were never that easy for Harry.

 

Harry jumped out of the blue cotton sheeted bed intending to find Lucius. Harry was furious with Lucius. He had been lead to believe that Lucius was using contraception charms on the both of them but obviously they either hadn't worked or Lucius had lied about using them although given the circumstance the former was probably true.

 

However, as furious as Harry was with his lover Harry didn't want the older man  _dead_  especially not when he was pregnant with his child. Harry had grown up without knowing either of his parents for the first fourteen years old his life. Harry certainly didn't want his child to grow up like he had.

 

'Sit down, boy!' snapped Snape.

 

'Lucius,' Harry said.

 

'Lucius dug his own grave,' Snape sneered.

 

'He didn't know,' snapped Harry.

 

'You are a month pregnant and have just been stupefied. Rest you stupid child!' Snape snapped. 'If anything happens to you it will be my head on the line!'

 

Harry ignored Snape and ran off into the hallway luckily it seemed the same hallway that his father's room had been in. Harry knew Snape was following after him but Harry didn't care. Harry charged into the Dark Lord's chambers acting every bit the Gryffindor Dumbledore had tried (and somewhat succeeded) to turn him into.

 

A few hours ago Tom had been a half alive widower with a Boa Constrictor the only thing the world that Tom had genuinely cared about. Now a few hours later Tom had come to accept a son that Dumbledore had taken from him – a pregnant son. Tom was still furious at Lucius Malfoy but he knew that killing the man wouldn't solve anything except making him feel better about this whole thing which Tom didn't even know what to call.

 

Killing the Malfoy Lord would only serve to drive a wedge between himself and Hadrian. Tom had seen the memories and heard what Hadrian had said in protection of his lover. Hadrian and Lucius may not be in love with each other but they did care about each other in their own way.

 

Tom didn't know what he would have preferred. Hadrian and Lucius being in love or the way things were that Hadrian had entered into a purely sexual relationship with a man old enough to be his father even if Tom was a generation older than Lucius. Tom knew that the distance in ages between Lucius and Hadrian was similar to James and himself but Tom hadn't entered into a relationship with the Potter heir until James was seventeen years old whilst James had been young he was an adult.

 

Tom supposed that it was because he had grown up in the Muggle world which had different laws regarding underage sex whilst the Wizarding World presumably frowned on underage sex there was no _official_ laws against it. Tom knew that was because the Wizarding World was under the deluded impression they were better than the Muggle world that this kind of thing didn't happen in their safe world. This would be something Tom would change when he got power over the Ministry of Magic.

 

Tom found the idea that his newfound heir could possibly be in love with his servant filled Tom with fury. However, Tom knew that with the way things were going it was more than possible that they would fall in love and there wasn't anything Tom could do about that. If Tom put his foot down and told them that they couldn't see each other Hadrian would put up a fight.

 

'Get up,' Tom snapped.

 

Lucius struggled up from the floor onto his feet. Tom supposed he should have felt guilty for how violent he had been with the blonde's mind but he wasn't. This was the man who had an affair and impregnated his only son who was fourteen years old.

 

Lucius was just lucky that he hadn't seduced Harry the first time at least. The first time it had actually been Harry who had made the move. Lucius just didn't deny him. The next two times it had been Lucius who had made the move but Hadrian had clearly wanted it as much as the Malfoy Lord had.

 

'You get to keep your life,' Tom said. 'I want to make sure you are clear that I am only letting you live for Hadrian's sake. There are, however, conditions I expect you to meet. The child will be your Spare.'

 

Tom knew that the Spare was the child that would inherit should anything happen to the first child. Most Pure Blood families had a Spare although the Malfoys were an exception to that rule. The Malfoy family on principle only had one child per generation who would inherit everything rather than a Spare who would inherit a portion of the vaults and properties although not the main Family vaults.

 

'You will provide Hadrian with appropriate childcare support,' Tom said.

 

'Of course, my Lord,' Lucius said. 'I can get in touch with my private family healer.'

 

Tom nodded in approval as loyal as Severus was they needed someone who had the correct experience which Severus did not. Tom did not trust Pomfrey who had somehow missed the fact that Hadrian was pumped full of potions and in some way abused despite how many times Hadrian had ended up in the hospital wing. That meant she was either under control of Dumbledore or she was aware of what Dumbledore did and did what her employer said for some reason.

 

At that point the door was flung open as an angry Hadrian Slytherin stormed in apparently relieved to see Lucius not dead. However, it wasn't Lucius he was looking at. It was Tom. Tom knew that Hadrian didn't trust him not to kill his lover quite rightfully considering that Tom was only not killing Lucius because Hadrian would never forgive him for doing so.

 

'What are you going to do with him?' asked Hadrian.

 

'We were just discussing that,' Tom said. 'Lucius will name your child as Spare and provide appropriate monetary and emotional childcare support. He has also agreed to get in touch with his private healer.'

 

Hadrian nodded in response to that before he turned to Lucius. Tom couldn't help but the intense anger and hatred he felt at seeing his son and Lucius Malfoy so close together. Tom didn't know what he was expecting but he wasn't expecting Hadrian to slap Lucius across the cheek.

 

'You told me you were using protection spells!' Hadrian said eyes glowing verdant.

 

'He did,' Tom said.

 

Hadrian frowned at his father at this response clearly wondering how his father had known that. Tom had tried not to pay attention or withdraw from the memories at the most  _intimate_ moments shared between his servant and son. Unfortunately it was impossible the avoid  _everything._

 

'I confirmed through Lucius' memories that you were in a consensual relationship,' Tom explained.

 

Hadrian flushed at this point his eyes for the first time looking away from Tom. Tom didn't blame him in the slightest. Tom had never wanted to see any family member in the positions Tom had seen his son.

 

'There is a 0.01% chance of the protection spell failing to prevent pregnancy,' explained Lucius.

 

'And you couldn't have told me this beforehand!' demanded Hadrian.

 

Lucius looked helpless stuck between the last of Slytherin's line. It wasn't like he was going to argue back like he would have done if Tom wasn't around. Lucius Malfoy wasn't going to risk pushing Tom's temper any further.

 

'You didn't even inform me that males could get pregnant before I found out I had two fathers!' continued Hadrian.

 

'I was unaware of the fact you did not know,' Lucius said.

 

Tom could understand that. To witches and wizards who had grown up in the Wizarding World male pregnancy and female Siring were completely ordinary but to a Muggle brought up child it was shocking. Tom still remembered when at the age of twelve in his second year how shocked he was when he had found out that Richmond Blishwick had two fathers.

 

'There is another problem,' Severus said. 'Albus found out that your Consort was pregnant from the school list.'

 

'He could find out,' Hadrian said.

 

Tom knew that his  _grandchild_ would be in danger because Tom was his  _grandfather_. Tom still had no idea what to think of these circumstances but he did not want his grandchild to die because of him but considering Dumbledore hadn't acted so far it lead to the conclusion that the Headmaster did not yet no. If Dumbledore didn't know they could at least make sure that Dumbledore never found out.

 

'It is likely Dumbledore does not yet know,' Tom said.

 

'Or he would have tried to kill my child by now,' Hadrian sighed.

 

'Unless he plans to use the child as a backup plan if you are unable to do your job,' Severus said grimly. 'I can check the Book of Admittance to see who has viewed the book recently. No one should have as it is not genuinely viewed until July when the letters are sent to all children eligible for the next year of Hogwarts. If it has not been viewed would you like me to change or remove the entry?'

 

'What will the entry be?' asked Hadrian.

 

'Gender and parents' names,' Severus replied.

 

'Remove it,' Tom said. 'If it hasn't been previously viewed remove.'

 

'Yes, my Lord,' agreed Severus not that his spy really had a choice.

 

Tom could see that Hadrian was happy about the solution. Tom couldn't blame Hadrian in the slightest. If it had been Tom in this situation he would have made the same choice. Tom wished that he had found out that James was pregnant before Dumbledore had kidnapped his pregnant husband.

 

If they had known everything would have been so different. Hadrian would have grown up safe and loved by both his parents. James might possibly be alive. Tom would never have spent thirteen years as a wraith.

 

Tom hoped by this time he would have got rid of Dumbledore, taken control of the Ministry and Hogwarts. Hadrian would have grown up as a prince. Instead Hadrian was abused enough to leave serious scarring.

 

The three of them waited in silence for Severus to return not knowing what to say to one another after the revelations of the night but none of them were so much as fidgeting as they were all too Slytherin to show how ill at ease they currently were. Future plans could not be made until Tom was sure that no one was aware that Hadrian was with child or they would have to try and work out how to keep within the conditions of the Triwizard Tournament without Hadrian returning to Dumbledore which was probably going to be impossible. Finally Severus returned where he inclined his head in the direction of Tom.

 

'My Lord, the last visitor was Minerva in October far before your heir conceived,' Severus said.

 

'What was she doing in there?' Harry asked curiously.

 

'One of her students had been adopted and their last name changed so she was changing her records. The entry stated a male child whose parents were bearer Hadrian Slytherin and sire Lucius Malfoy. I removed the entry from the Book of Admittance.'

 

Tom called Barty who came in looking very nervous as he entered his Lord's chambers. Quite rightfully so Tom thought considering the last time he had been present he had ended up cursing Tom's son and getting tortured for it. Tom wasn't happy with Barty but he needed everyone he had at Hogwarts to protect Hadrian and he had never killed his servants for an accident.

 

'My Lord,' Barty bowed.

 

'Due to the Triwizard Tournament Hadrian has to go back to Hogwarts,' Tom said. 'I expect both you and Severus to protect the boy.'

 

'Of course, my Lord,' Barty bowed. 'How do you know that Snape is loyal to the Cause?' Barty said his handsome face twisting into an angry, bitter expression.

 

'He is the one that brewed the Purging Potion that allowed Hadrian to get out of Dumbledore's control,' Tom said impatiently, 'and has not let on to Dumbledore that Hadrian is out of Dumbledore's control.'

 

'Of course, my Lord,' bowed Barty.

 

'The previous Ritual I was intending to use is no longer applicable now that Harry is no longer my enemy and in truth never was,' agreed Tom.

 

The Bone, Flesh and Blood Ritual hinged on the enemy being the one to destroy the one to be resurrected as now he had been manipulated by Dumbledore to destroy himself it left Tom with no choice but to reconsider his options for his return. There were other rituals that could have been done which were far easier to procure the ingredients for but Tom had chosen the Ritual of Bone, Flesh and Blood because it was the one that would allow him to kill the Child of Prophecy in the future. A prophecy which Tom now suspected was a fake because it was too convenient that the prophecy just happened to refer to his child who Dumbledore wanted him to attack in order to destroy Tom.

 

There was naturally the Life for a Life Ritual which was the easiest ritual to perform. All it required was a willing host who would sacrifice their life for him of which many of his followers would willingly do which is why Tom never mentioned the ritual to those like Barty who had nothing to lose, no self-preservation and obsessive loyalty to Tom. Tom had always shied away from that although he had no problems with killing his enemies Tom valued his followers and had no wish to sacrifice one of them for his own life.

 

The Ritual of Blood was out because the only one who would be able to sacrifice their life was someone closely related to him. Tom was not going to even suggest Hadrian sacrificing his life for him whether Hadrian would or not which Tom hoped he wouldn't. Tom didn't know the boy he had fathered yet but he knew that he would never have the boy sacrifice himself for Tom nor anyone else.

 

Then it hit Tom what ritual he could do. He already had one of the three core components and he knew where to gather the other two. Tom had never thought about this ritual before needing a family member to be the Binder but now he had a son it would be only to easy.

 

Tom had a plan for his return to happen in under a month. Tom was going to begin to get the revenge on those who had attempted to hurt and control his son. Tom swore that Hadrian would get the justice he deserved.

**The Life for Life Ritual is what the Diary planned to do with Ginny Weasley.**


	21. The Family Way

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Family Way**

 

Harry and Snape arrived back at Hogwarts about five in the morning. Harry felt dead on his feet. Harry wondered when the hours had slipped away from him like they had. Harry supposed the time he had spent unconscious and Lucius had spent having his mind violently plundered would account for the missing hours but still they had spent eight hours their which was far more than Harry had ever expected to spend.

 

Lucius had wanted to talk but one Harry was exhausted, two Harry was still furious at his lover for impregnating him, even if Harry knew it was no more Lucius' fault than it was his, and three Harry needed to meet up with Fred and George who he had left as his alibi for the night so were likely in the need of bed as Harry himself was. They couldn't possibly be still pranking Slytherins? Oh who was he kidding this was Fred and George Weasley Harry was talking about of course they were still pranking Slytherins.

 

Harry arranged via the connected journals to meet up with Fred and George at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room beside the Fat Lady's Portrait who as always greeted Harry amicably. They looked as tired as Harry felt which was quite understandable given how long they had all been awake. Harry wished he had left going to meet his father for a Saturday that Snape would have kindly given him a detention so he would be back by dinner hopefully at least instead of not turning up until five in the morning.

 

Harry was dreading having to be up for nine the next morning but he had a feeling he would be skipping breakfast it would give him a few more minutes in bed. At this point a few more minutes were minutes Harry desperately needed. At least Harry had History of Magic first thing which was always a good excuse for a snooze and Harry was going to take advantage of that fact.

 

On the other hand, Harry was not looking forward to double Potions before dinner with a tired Severus Snape. Harry somehow doubted that even his status as the son of the Dark Lord would save Harry from Snape's wrath. In fact the fact he was the Dark Lord's son was the reason for keeping Snape up till five would probably not work in Harry's benefit and Snape had the excuse that he had to pretend for the world he still hated the son of James Potter to lay into Harry.

 

Harry wouldn't even have after dinner to fall straight asleep because Lucius had told Harry they had to talk sooner rather than later. Harry understood that they needed to talk. Harry was after all pregnant with the Malfoy Lord's child.

 

Harry just wished that he could get  _some_  sleep before that really  _fun_ conversation. Lucius would be able to have the whole day to catch up on his missed night's sleep Harry thought still bitter at his lover. Okay it Harry knew wasn't only Lucius' fault but both of their fault Harry was angry at his lover for complicating his already overcomplicated life.

 

Harry decided that he would just miss dinner for the extra hour or two of sleep he would be able to grab in the Room of Requirement before Lucius turned up. Harry did know that it wasn't the wisest of ideas to miss both dinner and breakfast. And that was if he wasn't pregnant.

 

Harry had after all grown up in a house where food was a privilege not a right. At least not for him whilst the rest of the Dursleys could eat as much as they wanted. This was whilst Harry was at Hogwarts where Harry got all the food he could desire and then some Harry  _never_ skipped a meal if he could help it but tomorrow or today even Harry felt that sleep was more important than food.

 

Harry doubted somehow that the Healer Lucius had told Harry and his father that he was going to get Harry to see would agree. In fact Harry had a feeling the Healer would be less than pleased with Harry's genuine lack of health. Harry really didn't want to go into his childhood with a healer or Lucius or his father or anyone.

 

'So what have you been up to?' asked Fred wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

'Seen my father,' Harry grunted.

 

'How did you know-'began Fred.

 

'-where he was?' finished George.

 

'Long story,' Harry grunted. 'Tell you later.'

 

Of course this was a lie but the Weasley twins didn't need to know that. Fred and George had joined his side because they didn't approve of the Light side's actions. Harry doubted that they'd approve of some of the Dark sides plans any more than the Light side's plans.

 

Fred and George were very useful for information on what Dumbledore, the Weasley trio and Granger were up to but keeping them on side and telling them enough to allow them to function as spies was a fine line. It also meant that the Weasleys had to be kept alive rather than killed. Unlike some people Harry thought somewhere between malicious vengeance and queasiness if that made any sense.

 

'What was he like?' whispered Fred in a voice full of fear.

 

Harry struggled for a word to describe the meeting with his father. The meeting where Harry had finally got the acceptance Harry had yearned for all his life. The meeting which his father had tried to kill his lover and stop him from attending Hogwarts ever again.

 

'Overprotective,' grunted Harry.

 

'Overprotective?' echoed George.

 

Harry didn't answer as he plodded up the stairs to his dormitory when in his dormitory Harry collapsed onto the bed fully dressed and was asleep within seconds. Shame it didn't last as he was woken up only three hours later feeling unrested and just wanting to crawl under his covers and go back to sleep unfortunately that wasn't an option for Harry.

 

In History of Magic Harry realised that most of the Slytherins were missing. Harry wondered what the hell twins had done to them especially as the Gryffindors were nodding and clapping him on the back, congratulating him. Granger shook her head in disappointment with him. Weasley stared at Harry with jealousy and spite and a knowing look that came from  _thinking_ the twins were really on his side and hated Harry as much as Harry hated Weasley.

 

Whatever the twins had done it had been big and bad enough that the Slytherins were unable to attend class. Harry just hoped they hadn't left any evidence or done something bad enough that would get them expelled. Harry knew he wasn't going back to Hogwarts unless Dumbledore somehow ended kicked out in the next four months but being expelled was different than quitting.

 

It would look bad on  _any_ further applications to other schools or later jobs especially for something like endangering other students. In fact it would be more than likely that he wouldn't be accepted into other schools which would leave Harry to be home-schooled. Then with jobs there were many employers who would see that red mark on his record and deny him the job unless they were to in love with the Boy Who Lived working for them.

 

It wasn't until lunch did Harry find out what the twins had done when he tracked down Fred and George with help of the Marauder's Map. Fred and George had managed to brew a permanent potion which revealed a witch or wizard's Animagus form if any and fixed them in their Animagus form. The Slytherins were all running, flapping and crawling about which McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were still trying to fix.

 

Finally the final bell rang at the end of a horrific potions lesson which Snape had taken out his anger on what had happened to the Slytherins on Harry. Harry slowly made it up to the Room of Requirement. When Harry walked in he wasn't at all surprised to find that all the room contained was a large double bed which had been all that Harry had been thinking about all day.

 

Once again Harry collapsed into bed as darkness claimed him.

 

Lucius using one of Harry's many secret passage ways sneaked into Hogwarts to have a serious talk with his young his lover. Lucius was feeling unexpectedly joyful. Not only was he alive and not banned from seeing Harry Lucius was also going to be a father for the second time.

 

Okay the circumstances were far from ideal to put it mildly. There was the Dark Lord who happened to be Harry's father. Then there was Harry who was probably still furious at him but Lucius was going to be a father.

 

After waking up at one in the afternoon with his stomach rumbling Lucius had found Draco's old baby albums Lucius was feeling broody. Harry may only be one month along which for a female pregnancy was the equivalent of a few days along but Lucius couldn't wait to run his hand all over Harry's flat belly and knowing there was a life in there. A life Lucius had helped create.

 

If Harry let Lucius touch him that was. Lucius was just glad for the Bruise Balm which meant that he didn't have to go around with a hand shape mark on his left cheek. Lucius somehow doubted his political rivals would fail to comment on the mark.

 

There would be snickers at it because Lucius' libido was as well-known as Adelaide's penchant for killing off her husbands. Lucius was sure that his colleagues and rivals would figure out that he had gotten the mark off an angry lover. It hadn't exactly been the first time that Lucius had been slapped by an ex-lover.

 

Lucius walked into the Room of Requirement unsurprised to see a bed in the centre of the room as this was usually the case. What did surprise Lucius was that Harry wasn't waiting up for him with a coy expression on his face as usual. Instead Harry was curled up in the foetal position that Harry always slept beside him in.

 

Lucius was cursing himself at this point having completely forgotten that unlike Lucius Harry being still at school didn't have the liberty to stay in bed all day. Harry would have had to be up at eight in the morning at the very latest. Lucius felt very guilty for demanding to talk when Harry would be exhausted.

 

Harry looked exhausted which wasn't surprising considering Harry mustn't have had much more than three hours sleep since they had parted at Crouch Manor last night. Lucius didn't have the heart to wake the boy so let him sleep him peacefully if his soft breaths were anything to go by. Lucius joined him on the bed careful not to jostle Harry too much not wanting to wake up the young man.

 

A few hours later found Lucius reading today's newspaper that the Room of Requirement had somehow provided. Lucius had been hearing Harry's stomach rumbling for the past twenty minutes. Lucius guessed that Harry had chosen to skip dinner so that he could get a few more minutes of sleep.

 

This made Lucius feel guilty after all it was he who had insisted that they meet up the next day at seven after dinner. Lucius should have known that Harry would want to go to bed early to catch up on the sleep he had missed. Lucius had been selfish he knew and for once Lucius cared about someone's wellbeing other than Lucius and his son's.

 

Lucius told himself it was because Harry was carrying his child so if Harry missed a meal his son would also suffer. That's what Lucius told himself but knew in his heart of hearts it was a lie. Lucius didn't like seeing Harry suffer was the truth and that terrified him.

 

Still out of guilt although he told himself it was out of concern for the foetus Lucius had called Dobby from the kitchens. Lucius' old House Elf was not pleased to see him but after Lucius told him he wanted dinner for Harry who hadn't eaten Dobby calmed down. As much as Lucius had hated being bested by a twelve year old  _Gryffindor_ at the time Lucius couldn't deny that he was pleased that Harry had found such a loyal, devoted, if slight obsessive servant.

 

The house elf had brought a plate of fish, boiled potatoes and peas which was sitting on a plate enveloped in a heating charm so whenever Harry woke up it would be fine for Harry to eat. Harry looked and sounded like he needed it whenever he finally woke up. The young man must be starving.

 

Eventually Harry woke up with a groan and rumble of his stomach. Lucius picked the plate of food handing it to the green eyed teen who blinked at it. Obviously Harry wasn't yet quite in the land of the living.

 

Harry was a bit more awake and eating dinner like a starving man leaning against Lucius. Lucius decided that this would be as good a time as any to talk to Harry about everything. Lucius knew they needed to talk about this even if it was going to be a damn awkward conversation.

 

'I've spoken to my Healer,' Lucius said. 'He'll see us on Sunday. He understands the need to be discreet.'

 

Lucius hadn't of course told his healer that he was sleeping with Harry Potter. Lucius had thought it best for the healer to see Harry himself or it would be impossible to explain everything. Not that Lucius planned to explain everything not even to his healer.

 

Lucius imagined that Gregor thought that it was as simple as an affair which had resulted in an accidental pregnancy. That was of course what had happened but it was far more complicated than that. It would be complicated enough if Harry was just the Boy Who Lived.

 

'So he knows about me?' asked Harry.

 

Lucius shook his head, 'no. It's going to be hard explaining considering his husband was arrested for being a Death Eater at the end of the last war.'

 

'And I'm still believed to be the Boy Who Lived,' Harry said. 'Can't we just tell him that you have seduced me to the Dark side?'

 

'That would work,' agreed Lucius.

 

'So what are male pregnancies like?' asked Harry.

 

'The first pregnancy is always eleven months whilst any following pregnancies are ten months. The first month the magical core of the child is held in stasis whilst the carrier grows a magical womb. The final month the child is once again held in stasis whilst the carrier grows the channel for the birth,' Lucius explained.

 

'Magical pregnancies are magically exhausting and it is not recommended to use an excess of magic especially in the first or last month. Just like with female pregnancies you will experiences mood changes caused by hormonal imbalance, food cravings and morning sickness from month two to month four so you'll want to keep an eye out for that. If you are experiencing morning sickness tell Severus who will be able to make a stomach soother,' Lucius reassured the boy.

 

'Just be careful in the final task. Don't take any unnecessary risks. If there is a choice between being potentially injured and winning or losing but walking away fine walk away. Male pregnancies are fragile enough without you risking your life. I know the kind of monsters that the half-giant will provide.'

 

Harry gave Lucius a piercing look, 'you really want this baby don't you?' he asked quietly.

 

'Being a father,' Lucius said. 'Is like nothing else. Don't you?'

 

'I'm scared,' admitted Harry.

 

Lucius didn't blame Harry in the slightest. Aside from everything else Harry was fourteen. Harry was still only a child himself even if Harry was the most mature fourteen year old Lucius had ever met Harry was still only fourteen years old.

 

Add in the fact what Dumbledore would do if he ever found out. Lucius didn't blame Harry for being frightened when Lucius himself was scared of what Dumbledore would do to their child. Lucius never wanted his child to go through the pain that Lucius had gone through.

 

'Of Dumbledore, of being pregnant, of being a father, doing something wrong, treating him like-' Harry stopped.

 

Harry may not have finished the sentence but Lucius understood what Harry wanted to say. Harry was scared that the child would be brought up like Harry had been brought up. Lucius couldn't see Harry ever hurting his child or anyone who didn't deserve it.

 

'You won't,' Lucius said simply.

 

'How do you know?' asked Harry desperately.

 

'It's you,' Lucius said. 'There's one more thing to consider.'

 

'What?' asked Harry.

 

'How are we going to tell my son?' asked Lucius.

 

Harry snorted, 'I think after facing my father you can tell Draco. Anyway that's you job.'

 

'How do you work that out?' asked Lucius.

 

'He's your Son,' Harry replied. 'Anyway I have to speak to Sirius. Another parental figure who's going to kill you,' Harry said amused.

 

May found Sirius gnawing on a chicken bone that Harry's elf had brought him. Sirius thought that Dobby was a lifesaver. Sirius didn't know why he was still here except for the fact that until Sirius knew that Harry was safe from his father he wasn't going.

 

And wasn't that a turn up for the books. Sirius had known James had been on the dark side but thought that like Regulus the Potter Lord had come to realise that the Dark was full of empty promises. Sirius had never thought that James would be sleeping with anyone but Lily much less married to Lord Voldemort of all people.

 

Sirius felt angry at himself. Sirius had been so happy to have his best friend back on his side that Sirius had failed to recognise that James was drugged. How could he have missed it? Why hadn't James told him he was married to the Dark Lord?

 

There was so much Sirius was angry with but none more than Dumbledore. Sirius had trusted the old man more than anyone in the world. Now Sirius realised that the man was nothing but a manipulative old man who cared nought for anyone but the Greater Good of his beliefs.

 

What Dumbledore had done was evil. More evil than anything on the Dark. Who could say that it was good and Light to kidnap a child in the first place. It was things like that Sirius had joined up to prevent and the revelations of what Albus Dumbledore was capable of hurt Sirius a lot.

 

The fact that his trusted mentor and only father figure Sirius had ever had had killed Sirius' brother in all but blood to keep Harry under his control wasn't lost on Sirius. Things would have been so different if James hadn't been killed. Of course, Voldemort would have returned quickly because James wouldn't have let his husband stay in the horrific state he had been currently but Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban and Harry never to the Dursleys so, so different Sirius thought with a sigh.

 

Suddenly Sirius somehow sensed that someone was coming up the mountain trail. Sirius did the only thing that it made sense to do considering he was a wanted fugitive. Sirius turned into his Animagus form and hoped the hiker or whatever this person was wouldn't look too deep into a stray hiding in a cave in Scotland.

 

Then Sirius saw who it was he transformed straight back into a human being and took his godson in his arms. Sirius knew the boy really was his godson despite everything else that had come out recently as he could feel the magical guardian bond that connected him with his godson. It pleased Sirius a lot that James had named him godfather whilst he was still locked up and pregnant.

 

James and Sirius may have chosen opposite sides of the war. The side of the war that had kidnapped him when they realised James was pregnant but somehow James loved and trusted Sirius enough to name Sirius as godfather. To want Sirius as a part of his child's life. To know that Sirius would do everything to protect the Heir of Lord Voldemort because Harry was also James' son.

 

'Harry,' beamed Sirius.

 

Sirius was happy to see his godson. Surprised but pleased to see the boy. Sirius was sure if a few months ago Harry had turned up unexpectedly and unprotected Sirius would have been furious at the boy.

 

Now, however, Sirius wasn't fussed for many reasons. There was the fact that Sirius knew Harry was in as much danger in the castle as he was outside of the castle. Secondly, Harry had the ace up his sleeve of being Voldemort's son so nobody would risk attacking Harry just in case he was telling the truth.

 

'Sirius,' smiled Harry.

 

'So what's happening?' asked Sirius. 'I saw the articles about Ron and Hermione. That must make it easier for you.'

 

Sirius had a feeling that something else had happened but he knew not what. Sirius would have to hope that his godson would reveal the truth to him as Harry had done so last time. Sirius had after all proved his loyalty to Harry.

 

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'Much even got Fred and George to spy on them for me.'

 

'Are you sure you can trust them?' asked Sirius concerned.

 

'Yes,' Harry said confidently. 'They came to me to tell me I was the son of Lord Voldemort and that my so called friends were planning to feed me love potions. I met my father.'

 

The way Harry said it Sirius knew that Harry was trying to sound completely casual but Sirius knew Harry was anything but. Sirius couldn't tell what Harry was feeling but Harry was still alive so that had to mean something given their past relationship. Sirius tried to tell himself Voldemort couldn't be all bad if James had loved him but it was very hard to get through Light stereotypes.

 

'You did? How? Where? What happened? Did he accept you? Did he hurt you?' Sirius asked in rapid fire.

 

'One at a time. Okay first yes I did meet my father,' agreed Harry.

 

'Barty Crouch had been imprisoned for the past year by my father but Wormtail let him escape. Naturally Crouch came to warn Dumbledore but we ran into each other. Snape Legilimenised Crouch and we found out that my father has been hiding out in Crouch Manor.

 

'Yes he did,' Harry nodded, 'although I think he was a little bit shocked. No he did not bloody hurt me,' Harry scowled. 'In fact he was extremely overprotective of me. Too overprotective in fact,' Harry muttered with a scowl.

 

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked concerned.

 

'He found out about Lucius,' Harry admitted.

 

Sirius snorted, 'oh I'm sure he was thrilled.'

 

'Not at all,' Harry said. 'He's made it clear that the only reason Lucius is alive is because I asked.'

 

Harry took a deep breath as though whatever he was about to say he was worried that Sirius would react badly to it. Considering they had just spoken about Harry running off to join his Dark Father Sirius was worried about what could be considered a worse topic of conversation. What could be worse?

 

'It didn't help how it came out,' Harry said.

 

'How did it come out?' asked Sirius warily.

 

'Nagini – my father's familiar a Boa constrictor – informed us that I,' Harry stopped to take another nervous deep breath, 'am having,' another breath, 'hatchlings.'

 

Harry was standing there looking incredibly nervous waiting for Sirius to say something. Sirius couldn't speak. Harry, his fourteen year old, godson was having a baby Sirius. A baby? Harry was still a baby himself at least to Sirius.

 

'You're pregnant,' Sirius whispered. 'You're pregnant. I'm going to kill that blonde twat!'

 

Sirius meant it and was about to Apparate to Wiltshire where he knew Malfoy Manor was located. Sirius had attended enough balls, formal gatherings and Dark Ally Meetings as a child to know the location even if he couldn't get through the wards. Harry grabbed hold of the Black Lord's hand.

 

'Please don't,' Harry begged.

 

It was Harry begging more than anything that calmed Sirius down. Sirius still wanted the Malfoy Lord's head on a platter but not if it hurt his godson. Sirius loved Harry too much to do something which would hurt his godson even if it meant letting the man who knocked up his godson live.

 

'Oh, Harry, you're just a child,' Sirius said.

 

'I know,' Harry said.

 

It wasn't until Sirius saw Harry's face that Sirius realised how scared Harry was of being a parent. Sirius didn't blame Harry. Harry was fourteen with a mad Light wizard after his blood anyone would be scared in those conditions.

 

'I said I would follow you into the Dark,' Sirius said. 'I meant it so if you don't think I'll be with you through  _everything_ you have another thing coming.'

 

'Thank you, Sirius,' Harry smiled softly.

 

'You're my godson,' Sirius said simply.

 

Harry then gave Sirius a huge hug. Sirius could feel Harry cling to him as though for very life taking the protection and comfort Sirius would always offer his only godson. Sirius promised himself that no matter what happened Sirius would always be there for Harry.

 

Draco had received a note in his journal from his father asking Draco to meet him in the Room of Requirement. Draco walked into the Room of Requirement wondering what his father wanted that was important enough to come to school for. The only thing that Draco could that it was something to do with Potter, the Dark Lord and their plans for the future.

 

Draco had spent the morning and most of the afternoon stuck as a Tasmanian devil. Then he was told that he had somehow been pranked with an Animagus reveal potion. This intrigued Draco as a Tasmanian devil wasn't exactly a bad form to have and it might be useful he'd have to think on that.

 

Walking into the Room of Requirement Draco was unsurprised to see the Room mirroring his father's office back home. Lucius Malfoy looked as calm and cool as ever the perfect Pure Blood Lord not a hair out of place as he sipped his earl grey tea. Draco couldn't tell by looking at him what Lucius wanted.

 

'Father,' Draco said.

 

'Draco,' nodded Lucius, 'sit we have a lot to discuss.'

 

'Is this about the war?' asked Draco. 'No one has discovered the Club yet.'

 

The Club had been the name that had been decided when Rowstock had decided they needed a name. Potter had actually wisely suggested that they name it something that if they were talking about it in public nobody would question it. It was decided that Dark Arts Club or just The Club would be used as if students spoke about a club they would presume it was Charms or Gobstones or Chess or one of the many other clubs Hogwarts offered.

 

'I know,' Lucius said. 'There are things you are not aware of regarding myself and Harry.'

 

'Since when did you call Potter – I mean Slytherin,' Draco said quickly at his father's disapproving look, 'Harry?'

 

It was then that Draco saw a fleeting expression on his father's face. Draco groaned. His father was sleeping with the son of the Dark Lord. Was he completely insane? Did he want to be murdered? That's the only way this could possibly end.

 

'You're sleeping with Potter – Slytherin – whatever,' groaned Draco. 'Are you insane? Are you completely mad? Do you want to end up dead? He's the Dark Lord's son and heir! How to you think this is going to end?'

 

'Draco, what have I said about ranting,' Lucius scolded gently.

 

Draco flushed when he realised that was exactly what he was doing. But the point still stood. What the hell was his father thinking? Draco who was only just beginning to get over his enmity with Harry Potter felt a rush of hatred to Potter.

 

'As it is Harry, Severus and I have met with the Dark Lord,' Lucius said.

 

'And he knows?' Draco asked disrespectfully.

 

'Naturally,' Lucius said crisply.

 

'How are you still alive?' demanded Draco.

 

His father did not answer, 'there were revelations last night,' Lucius said carefully.

 

'What?' asked Draco.

 

'How would you feel to being a big brother,' Lucius replied.

 

'Oh Mordred you've got Harry Potter pregnant,' Draco said. 'And the Dark Lord knows. How are you still alive?'

 

'Draco,' Lucius said sharply. 'Respect.'

 

Draco flushed again, 'he's really pregnant. Well I best get used to Potter then.'


	22. Healer's Appointment

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**A Healer's Appointment**

 

The next day Harry and Lucius found in the large Floo Room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius being Lucius managed to get Harry seen to in his home. Harry was personally glad because Harry  _hated_ hospitals as Harry was sure that Madam Pomfrey could attest to but considering that she had missed the numerous scars Harry couldn't say that she was exactly the best Healer in the world or at least not for him.

 

At ten o'clock a middle aged dark man with piercing black eyes who must be Lucius' healer Flooed into the Floo Room. He wore a truly ghastly lime green robe that he somehow managed to pull of perfectly unlike some crackpot headmasters Harry couldn't care to mention. When he saw Harry he raised his eyebrows at Lucius but luckily didn't say anything about his old Death Eater colleague knocking up a fourteen year old Boy Who Lived which impressed Harry because Harry wasn't used to discreetness and sanity where Harry was concerned.

 

'Mr Potter,' greeted the healer. 'How far along are you?' asked the healer.

 

'A month,' Lucius replied.

 

'Any signs?' asked the healer.

 

'No,' Harry replied.

 

'May I ask how you found out you were pregnant?' asked the healer.

 

'A reliable source was able to tell us,' Harry said carefully.

 

The healer looked between Lucius and Harry but neither would budge so he nodded. The healer seemed used to this kind of behaviour but considering his fees Harry knew that only the rich who had something to hide or the rich who lived under the eyes of the paparazzi and didn't want their hospital stay in the papers paid for this healer. Harry guessed that he was used to this kind of secretive behaviour from his clients.

 

In reality Harry needed this healer for both the reasons one would employ the healer. Harry had a lot to hide normally even more now. Then there was the fact that when it came out that Harry was pregnant especially with Lord Malfoy's child it would be all over the papers.

 

'Are you on any potions or have you taken any potions over the last month?' asked the healer.

 

Harry frowned, 'not that I am aware.'

 

'Have you sustained any injuries that could affect the foetus in the past month?' asked the healer.

 

'Harry was Stunned yesterday,' Lucius replied.

 

'Were you treated for the Stunning?' asked the healer.

 

'Naturally,' Lucius said.

 

Harry would never know how Lucius managed it. Somehow Lucius was able to look both aloof and insulted at the same time with the regal air that Lucius almost always possessed. The only times when Harry had seen Lucius without his airs and graces was last night after the mental torture his father had put his lover through and after particularly rough couplings.

 

'Who was the healer?' asked the healer.

 

'Mediwizard and Potions Master Professor Severus Snape,' Lucius replied.

 

'Any concussion?' asked the healer.

 

'No,' Harry said.

 

'In the last month have you performed any high powered magic?' asked the healer.

 

'No,' Harry said again.

 

'Has your diet or sleeping schedule changed any over the last month?' asked the healer.

 

'No,' Harry said again.

 

'Are there any hereditary illnesses in your family?' asked the healer.

 

'None that I am aware of,' replied Harry.

 

'Do you feel ready for a child?' asked the healer.

 

'Yes,' Lucius said at the same time Harry said, 'no.'

 

'You are aware that asides from if the pregnant witch or wizard is in danger from carrying the child abortion is illegal,' the healer said, 'so if you feel unable to care for the child other options are available.'

 

Harry didn't say anything just looked at his feet. Harry didn't not want his child. Harry had always wanted a family but not so young in such a mess of a relationship. When Harry growing up had pictured a family he had picture a man, a woman and two children.

 

When Harry had realised he was gay Harry had still wanted children and a loving partner but the children would be adopted. When Harry had realised it was possible for two men to have their own children Harry had been ecstatic but he had never imagined him having children so young with Lucius. Harry was frightened of screwing up with the child.

 

'What do you know about male pregnancies, Mr Potter?' asked the healer. 'Lucius you attended training with me so I know you are knowledgeable on pregnancies.'

 

'Only what Lucius has told me,' Harry replied. 'The pregnancy is eleven months not nine. The pregnancy will be magically draining and fragile. Like normal pregnancies I will have mood swings, cravings and morning sickness.'

 

'Morning sickness can be treated by a Stomach Soother that I can prescribe if you need it,' the healer said.

 

'Severus will brew the potion,' Lucius said.

 

The healer nodded, 'I am aware that you are taking part in the Triwizard Tournament will that cause any potential harm or need to use high amounts of magical energy?'

 

'The last task is in a month,' Harry replied. 'There's a maze which will contain monsters but if I see any I will go the other way and if I can't get out I'll send up red sparks even if it means throwing the tournament.'

 

'Good,' nodded the healer. 'I will not see you take any unnecessary risks.'

 

'Now shirt off,' the healer said.

 

Harry felt ill at ease taking off his shirt. The healer frowned seeing the scars that covered Harry. Harry refused to look at either he or Lucius. Harry knew that Lucius had seen his scars but Lucius had never mentioned them so Harry hadn't had to explain.

 

'How long has this been going on?' asked the healer gently.

 

Harry shrugged, 'dunno.'

 

'Who did this?' asked the healer a hint of anger creeping into his voice but Harry didn't answer.

 

'Harry,' Lucius murmured. 'He cannot help you if you don't talk to him.'

 

'My aunt and uncle,' Harry replied softly.

 

The healer didn't ask any questions but did say, 'I think you should have a talk with Healer Hoghedge. Franco has specialised in the psyche. I think it would help you. Asides from that I will send you a prescription for scar reducer that Professor Snape will be able to administer.'

 

'Send it to me,' Lucius said.

 

'Is that alright with you Mr. Potter?' asked the healer.

 

Harry nodded, 'yes.'

 

The healer continued with his exam frowning when he realised how thin he was. Harry realised that he was going to gain more comments at this point. Harry hated the Dursleys but he hated the Dursleys even more when it was revealed to other people, one his lover and one he didn't know, how badly they had treated Harry.

 

'I take it you  _relatives_  didn't feed you properly,' the healer said with fury thinly veiled.

 

'No,' agreed Harry softly.

 

'I am going to prescribe you nutrition potions,' the healer said. 'I would prescribe you them if you were not pregnant. You being pregnant makes it doubly necessary. Would you like me to send the prescription to Lord Malfoy?'

 

'Yes, please,' agreed Harry.

 

Finally the healer got down to what Harry was actually there for. Taking out his hazel wand the man began looking at his stomach nodding. The man seemed happy by the end of it which gave Harry some hope.

 

'So far everything is progressing as expected,' the healer said. 'I expect to see you this time next week.'

 

'Narcissa didn't need to see her healer as often as that,' Lucius frowned.

 

'Male pregnancies are more delicate especially when the Bearer is not at full health,' the healer said to which Lucius nodded. 'Take your potions and we'll go from there. Lucius we should catch up at some point.'

 

Harry had a feeling it was too quiz Lucius about Harry in a non-professional location where the healer wasn't bound by rules. Lucius nodded his acceptance at the other Death Eater's proposal. Harry hoped that the other Death Eater would still treat him after that meeting without revealing his parentage to the man.

 

'Tomorrow,' Lucius suggested. 'Six o'clock.  _The Shadow Unicorn.'_

 

That afternoon after leaving Lucius Harry called a quick meeting between his elite, or at least that's what Harry called them in his head. They consisted of a Recruitment Head from each house who were in charge of recruitment within their house. The recruitment heads were people who had family who were known Death Eaters to keep under wraps how extensive the juniors were.

 

There was Draco Malfoy who naturally was the official leader of the Club who was the Head of Slytherin recruitment which was the easiest to get away with because the Dark ran Slytherin House. Draco was the one who many of those who either weren't trusted enough or didn't pass Severus' Occlumency inspection believed to be the true leader of the Club. They were basically the equivalent to his father's Outer Circle.

 

Abigail Nicola whose father was known to have been killed by the Aurors and her mother had been arrested by the Aurors at the end of the war. Abigail at the age of two had been left to be brought up by her eighteen year old sister who had just graduated Hogwarts and joined the Death Eaters which couldn't have been easy for either Nicola girls. Given that both their parents were known Death Eaters it wouldn't be a surprise that Nicola was recruiting so hopefully it wouldn't be looked into too deeply.

 

Tybalt Travers a sixth year Hufflepuff was Hufflepuff's representative. Tybalt's father had been arrested in the year after Harry's father had fallen so was the perfect person to be the visual representative of recruitment within Hufflepuff. Tybalt had been brought up by his mother who had taught her son about the truth of war.

 

Finally there was the Ravenclaw representative was Cho Chang by default who was the only Ravenclaw in the Club who wasn't directly related to Harry in some way. It was true that Harry was thought to have a crush on the Ravenclaw but as Harry had barely even spoken to her it wouldn't matter. Plus it was known that the Chinese had different views on Light and Dark magic so it wouldn't be totally surprising that she was Dark.

 

Harry was getting his weekly update on what was going on in the "Outer Circle" from Draco. How recruitment was going for the other four. What Dumbledore's plans were so that the Club could stop any that would negatively affect them.

 

Harry had noticed Draco glaring at him when he thought no one was watching. Harry knew why but as Harry didn't think anyone noticed or if anyone had they assumed it was because for the first three and a half years of Hogwarts Harry and Draco had hated each other. Harry had decided that he would have to talk to Draco after the meeting.

 

That was exactly what Harry had done after telling the Weasleys to inform Dumbledore and his lot that he was researching and practicing defensive spells in his spare time for the Third Task that's where he had been this morning. Harry was glad that the Third Task would give him reason to spend time alternatively in the library or missing because he was practicing in disused classrooms. A reason that would be acceptable to the Light that was.

 

'Draco if you have anything you would like to say to me just say it,' Harry said quietly.

 

'You've been … you've been … you've been …' Draco shouted.

 

Draco slammed his hand on the table unable to express what exactly it was that Harry and Lucius had done. Harry understood if he didn't like it. This must be very difficult for the blonde boy; his ex-enemy now leader and his father were sleeping together.

 

Harry took pity on the blonde, 'sleeping together.'

 

'And your,' Draco's grey eyes darker than his fathers zeroed on his stomach, 'knocked up.'

 

'Yes I am,' agreed Harry.

 

'Why would you!?' demanded Draco.

 

'Because your father is attractive,' Harry said causing Draco to glower. 'You asked,' Harry replied quietly.

 

'But … but … he could be killed!' Draco said desperately.

 

It was then that Harry realised that Draco cared for his father a lot. Draco wasn't happy that they were sleeping together but Draco must have grown up knowing his parents didn't love each other and went through multiple lovers he might have even met some. The biggest problem was not Harry's age, the  _baby,_ Harry and Draco's past relationship but the fact that his father could be killed.

 

'I know the Dark Lord is your father-'began Draco.

 

'I am aware if I had not asked Lucius to be spared my father would have likely killed Lucius,' Harry said.

 

'You!?' Draco asked in disbelief.

 

'I may not be in love with Lucius but I do care about him,' Harry said. 'I do not want him dead. I understand you're angry with me for placing your father in the way of my father's inconsiderable wrath but when we started I did not know I was the son of Lord Voldemort.'

 

Harry watched as Draco's eyes bulged as he put together when Draco had been approached by Harry all those months ago. Harry realised that Draco understood that Harry and Lucius had been fucking for longer than Harry had expected when he had started the  _deal_ all those months ago. Harry had hoped that in time he would gain the strength to say no to what at that time Harry had seen as nothing but an evil man.

 

'How long?' demanded Draco.

 

'November,' Harry replied.

 

'Seven months,' Draco growled. 'Why didn't anyone think to mention this?'

 

'Honestly we never expected it to affect you,' Harry replied.

 

'Well it fucking has,' Draco growled.

 

'I know,' Harry said.

 

'All the time I wanted a younger sister and you fucking went and got yourself knocked up,' growled Draco.

 

'Younger brother actually,' Harry said calmly.

 

'That's not the fucking point,' Draco growled.

 

'I know,' Harry agreed. 'The point is that I am carrying the Spare to your house and the Heir to my houses.'

 

'Spare?' Draco said in shock.

 

'My father's insistence,' Harry said. 'Trust me my father could have insisted on a lot worse.'

 

Draco snorted, 'I know. Just why  _you!'_

 

'I believe your father was originally attracted to my power,' Harry replied in a dry voice.

 

Draco snorted, 'why am I not surprised?' he asked in a bitter voice.

 

'Because you know what Lucius is like,' suggested Harry.

 

Draco still seemed unhappy but he wasn't glaring at Harry anymore which Harry counted as a win. Harry knew it wasn't really but in reality it was the best he could possibly hope for given the situation. Maybe one day in the future Lucius and Draco would get on but that wasn't today.

 

Draco and Harry left soon after that Draco for the Slytherin dorms and Harry to find Granger to  _test_ her usefulness. Harry was still unsure how to feel about his father's plan but it wasn't any worse than Crouch's death. Crouch was just a witness whilst Granger was someone who had hurt Harry in so many ways.

 

Harry could say all that he liked that Granger deserved and Harry actually agreed with that which was the real problem. Harry was feeling guilty that he didn't feel guilty enough about the plan which didn't make sense but who could he explain these feelings to? The only ones who he could possibly tell what Harry was up to were Lucius, Crouch Junior and Snape who had already killed many times so couldn't understand.

 

Harry shook his head to clear his mind of those depressing thoughts when he entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find Granger. Harry sat down with the twins as he did whenever he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry then looked around to see if the brunette traitor was anywhere in the vicinity.

 

Unfortunately Harry couldn't see the brunette witch anywhere so Harry told Fred and George he was tired which was a lie. Harry really wanted to consult the Marauders' Map to find Granger's location. Harry could only hope she was alone otherwise he would have to either wait until the witch alone or separate her from the Weasley duo.

 

Harry spotted the witch in the entrance hall subsequently Harry arranged his old clothing to look like he was asleep in bed and grabbed his Invisibility cloak concealing himself with it. Harry unfortunately had to wait for a few minutes until someone came in so he could use their entrance to go out as he was invisible. Then Harry made his way down to where Granger was consulting his map constantly.

 

Although Harry had the plethora of magical passageways at his disposal by the time Harry had caught up with Granger she was already in the gamekeeper's hut. Harry sat down to wait for when she was finished with Hagrid which was barely five minutes later when she was bodily thrown out with a furious half-giant. Harry smiled at Hagrid aware that the man was unable to see Harry pleased for the man's continued loyalty to Harry.

 

'Don' come back her',' growled Hagrid beetle black eyes flashing, 'I don' wan' to see yer trai'orous mugs here again.'

 

'Hagrid,' tried Hermione.

 

'Do yer know how much yer hur' Harry,' growled Hagrid.

 

'Hagrid,' tried Hermione again.

 

'All las' year I suppor'ed yer. Now yer do worse,' growled Hagrid.

 

Hagrid slammed his oak door in her face. Granger huffed in irritation at how things had turned out. Before turning around to go back up to Hogwarts. From his vantage point it was easy to fire a spell out a brunette.

 

' _I_ _nnocentiam iudicium,'_ Harry whispered.

 

Just then the brunette was lit up by a blue glow that nobody but Harry was around to see and was gone in a flash much too quick for Granger to see. Harry followed Granger back with a smirk on his face knowing that she was perfect for his father's plans. Harry would inform Barty of that as soon as he was able to.

 

The day after Harry's appointment with Gregor Lucius arrived at the decrepit bar in Knockturn Alley which was only used by the poor and those doing shady dealings or like Lucius and Gregor those who didn't want to be spotted and overheard. Lucius had spoken to both Severus and Harry about what to say to Gregor but hadn't figured it out. Lucius would had it not been for the Dark Lord told Gregor the truth but he had already pushed the Dark Lord's little mercy to breaking point with the affair so didn't want to push it any further.

 

Lucius had received Harry's prescription potions recipes early that morning. Lucius had copied them into the journal and sent it on to Severus. Lucius knew that the Nutrient Potions wouldn't be ready until next Sunday because it needed constant care which Severus wouldn't be able to give until Saturday but the scar reducer should be already ready.

 

Lucius found Gregor in a stall in  _The Shadow Unicorn_ by the door which was covered in silencing charms done by the healer in question. Lucius nodded his thanks as they looked out at some of the others who they recognised from the outer circle. Lucius wondered what they would say when they realised that the boy they had spent thirteen years hating was actually the son and heir of Lord Voldemort.

 

'Lucius,' Gregor greeted.

 

'Gregor,' Lucius nodded.

 

'So Harry Potter,' Gregor said. 'The Dark Mark is getting stronger.'

 

'I am aware of that,' Lucius said quietly. 'I should say the boy isn't as Light as people believe.'

 

Gregor raised his eyebrows, 'his father had been.'

 

'James' betrayal wasn't as black and white as we all believed,' Lucius said softly.

 

Gregor nodded, 'I suspected as such.'

 

This surprised Lucius that someone had thought or at least wasn't surprised that James Potter's betrayal of them wasn't as black and white as everyone thought it was. Lucius had thought it as plain and simple as a man falling for the wrong Mudblood. Lucius' only reaction to his acquaintance's statement was the raise his eyebrow.

 

'We both know what happens to traitors,' Gregor said grimly, 'especially in the year before the Dark Lord's fall.'

 

Lucius nodded in agreement having seen what the Dark Lord had done to traitors after James had been kidnapped. Lucius understood now that the Dark Lord was taking out the anger and pain that James leaving had left on other traitors. It was hardly fair but it was understandable.

 

'Indeed,' Lucius said crisply.

 

'Yet James wasn't targeted,' Gregor said. 'We knew James. He was devoted to the Dark Lord and the Dark. James was the last person who would betray us so I thought at the time that James was a spy. I wasn't sure what Evans knew or if their marriage was a sham.'

 

Lucius was amused in a dark way that Gregor was right but in the wrong way. It wasn't James coercing Evans but Evans feeding James potions to keep him under the Light's control. Lucius didn't say anything and Gregor went on talking.

 

'Then the Dark Lord went after James,' Gregor continued. 'I didn't know what to think whether it was to stop the Light suspecting James. After all who would suspect someone of being a spy if they had been almost killed by the Dark Lord.

 

'Then the Dark Lord fell,' Gregor said solemnly, 'felled by a baby. I've never believed it to be that simple. There is no way a fifteen month old would have the capabilities to stop an Unforgivable it goes against the laws of magic so I always thought there was more to the Dark Lord's fall than I was aware of.'

 

Lucius always forgot with Gregor Whitehead's mild mannerisms that Gregor was a Slytherin through and through. Gregor was shrewd and one of the most intelligent men Lucius had ever met. There was a reason he was so valued by the wealthy and famous other than the fact he was discrete.

 

Gregor was a genius at whatever he put his hands to whether it was healing or magical theory. Lucius knew that nothing got past Gregor. Lucius wouldn't be surprised if he already worked out that Lucius had met the Dark Lord.

 

'And I think that you know this,' Gregor said.

 

Lucius gave a sharp nod but didn't say anything as steely silver grey eyes met intelligent black eyes. Gregor was giving Lucius a piercing look very reminiscent of Severus Snape black eyes and all. Lucius made sure his Occlumency shields were in place.

 

'I know you are not going to reveal,' Gregor said, 'especially if the Dark Lord has bade you to keep his silence. There is a lot I would like to know but I will not ask you that. Instead I ask what you can tell me?'

 

'Other than the fact that the Dark Lord is gaining strength,' Lucius said.

 

'Which I have been able to deduce for myself,' Gregor said. 'Apart from the Dark Mark darkening there have been at least two disappearances – Crouch and Jorkins. Just like it began last time as I am sure you can recall. Both of which were involved in the organisation for the Triwizard Tournament.

 

'Then there was Moody being brought out of retirement to teach school children. Whatever you can say about Dumbledore he is a brilliant wizard. If Dumbledore is bringing his top Auror in the Order of the Phoenix then Dumbledore is preparing for war which we should be doing the same.

 

'Or maybe we are,' Gregor gave Lucius a pointed look. 'I believe that you have met the Dark Lord. I know that if the Dark Lord has bade you to keep your silence you should do his bidding so I will not ask you if my suspicions are right.'

 

Lucius did not say anything else and indeed nothing else was said. Lucius knew by not denying it Gregor would know that either his suspicions were correct or Lucius was double bluffing him. Gregor would also know that he would never know until Lucius or the Dark Lord decided to tell him.

 

'I hope that you know that you can still depend on me, Lucius,' Gregor finished.

 

Lucius knew what Gregor wasn't saying was that he hoped that the Dark Lord knew it to. Lucius planned to tell the Dark Lord of Gregor's continuing loyalty when he next was Called by the Dark Lord or accompanied Harry. There was no way Lucius was going to see the Dark Lord unless he had to as he knew that it would be unlikely to end well for him even if the Dark Lord had agreed to not kill him it didn't mean that he couldn't torture him.

 

'So how is Draco doing in Hogwarts?' asked Gregor.


	23. The Triwizard Champion

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Triwizard Champion**

 

The day of the Third Task Harry was half convinced that the whole of Gryffindor house had gone crazy with the noise they made. Then Harry remembered it was Gryffindor House who had a competitive streak a mile long. And a celebratory spirit to match.

 

With Harry coming first the Gryffindors were becoming very excited at the prospect of having the Triwizard Champion from their house. Hufflepuff weren't much better which had caused a tense through days between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory had seemed very ill at ease considering he felt as if he owed Harry something.

 

At the present Harry was ranking first with ninety points overall. Cedric Diggory was coming second with eighty-three points. Viktor Krum was coming in third with sixty-nine points. In last place thanks to her dreadful performance in the Second task was Fleur Delacour with sixty-one points.

 

Harry was already in a bad enough mood without the ridiculous fuss that the Gryffindors had insisted on making. This morning had marked the first time Harry had suffered with morning sickness although from the books Lucius had got him to read only at the manor this would be the first morning of many. For the first time in the few weeks since Harry had stopped being angry at Lucius for something that was not only the man's fault Harry was once again angry at Lucius.

 

Still it would be Harry's last day at Hogwarts because after today Harry would no longer have the Triwizard Tournament binding Harry to the school and there was nothing Harry could say that would make Harry's father allow Harry to stay in the same place as Harry's dad's murderer for any longer than necessary. Harry hadn't fought that because he knew it would only be a few weeks – months if he was lucky – until he started showing and the Weaselette staring dosing him with love potions once again.

 

Harry was slowly coming to terms with the fact he was pregnant. Mostly thanks to Lucius' obvious excitement – well obvious to Harry – at being a father once again and the baby books Lucius had provided. Harry was still scared but having a lover and father to his child being someone who had brought up a child helped a lot.

 

Harry found his face seeing out Granger and Karkaroff feeling sick with anticipation for Granger, nausea and slight guilt for both of them although mainly for Karkaroff at what the small number at the Dark Lord's side but mainly Harry and the Dark Lord were about to do. Harry wished that he could feel guiltier or say that what they were trying to achieve wasn't worth it but it was.

 

Harry and his child needed the protection that only Lord Voldemort could provide. The world needed fixed and Dumbledore needed to be brought down. Dumbledore would be proud of him for what Harry was about to do for the greater good Harry thought bitterly.

 

Sometimes Harry really hated himself because Harry would be a liar that a part of him wanted this. Part of him wanted this for the vengeance that it would bring. There was a reason after all Harry had suggested Granger be used.

 

Harry was distracted from his self-disparaging thoughts by the arrival of an owl that came bearing one muddy paw print. Harry smiled at this. No one else apart from Granger and Weasley would get it but Harry knew that Sirius in his own way was backing him even when knowing that Harry might throw the Tournament for the sake of his child.

 

Then an eagle dropped him a plain looking envelope on his table. Harry opened it. To everyone else it would just look like squiggles but Harry could understand it perfectly. The letter was written in Parselscript meaning it could only have come from one person in the Britain.

 

_Hadrian,_

 

Harry rolled his eyes at that. After the Dark Lord had refused to call Harry by anything but his given name Harry hadn't brought it up again but it annoyed him especially Lucius too at least in the company of the Dark Lord followed the Dark Lord's example but Harry could understand this as Lucius was in constant danger from the Dark Lord because of their relationship. Harry knew that it was the name Evans and Dumbledore had given Harry but it was  _his_ name but his father didn't seem to understand that.

 

_I look forward to greeting you later as a Champion, make me proud._

 

No pressure then Harry thought with a roll of his eyes. Honestly how different could his lover and his father be? Lucius who wanted Harry to forfeit and Tom who was convinced that Harry would win. Harry shook his head.

 

_Do not take any risks._

 

_Your Father._

 

That was his father short and not so sweet so different from Lucius who had made sweet love to him the night before. That was the kind of good luck Harry much preferred. Not that the Dark Lord would ever do anything as plebeian as wish his son and heir good luck.

 

Harry was interrupted from his musings – and daydreams – by Professor McGonagall who came striding down the Great Hall to stop before him. Harry frowned knowing that the task wasn't until after dinner so why was McGonagall here now? Harry hoped that she wasn't here on Dumbledore's behalf.

 

'Potter, the champions are congregating in the chambers off the hall after breakfast,' she told him.

 

Harry remembered the chamber from when Harry was announced as school champion but he wondered why the champions were assembling so many hours before the task began. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. At least Harry didn't think so but he was feeling exceptionally paranoid today because of what was happening after the Third Task.

 

'Why?' asked Harry.

 

'The Champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them,' McGonagall said moving off.

 

Harry frowned as his only living family aside from the one he carried inside him was a half-alive Dark Lord who was enemies with the Headmaster. It wasn't like Dumbledore would  _ever_ allow Harry's father within this building so it couldn't be him. Who then?

 

Harry's first thought was the Dursleys. A thought that filled Harry with terror at the idea of having his abusers in his not so safe place. Rationally though Harry knew that Dumbledore couldn't have the Dursleys there.

 

Not only were they Muggles so couldn't set foot inside Hogwarts but they also hated him. If Skeeter caught wind from the Dursleys own mouths of how they treated Harry Dumbledore wouldn't be able to send Harry back to the Dursleys. Additionally, with his reputation ruined Dumbledore would probably loose Magical Guardianship over Harry and possibly be ousted as Headmaster.

 

Harry thought it through logically. Who would Dumbledore want to be seen as Harry's "family"? Who would be close enough to Harry outside of Hogwarts – who wasn't on the run from the Ministry – that no one would question it? Who could it be?

 

Then the answer hit Harry like a ton of bricks. The Weasleys. Specifically Molly Weasley. Who else Harry thought bitterly. Dumbledore was still trying to get the Weasleys close to him again so who better than to send Molly Weasley to be his "family".

 

Harry decided to just avoid the thing all together. Harry stood up leaving his breakfast plate on the table and journeyed to the Room of Requirement. No one could get in whilst Harry was in it because that's what Harry had asked the Room for  _even_ if they knew where the Room was.

 

Harry got Dobby to bring him lunch and dinner in the Room of Requirement only leaving half an hour before the Final Task so that he had time to get down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry felt nauseous but was unclear whether it was because he was pregnant or nerves or more likely both. Harry was going to ask Snape to brew him a stomach soother.

 

Arriving down at the Quidditch pitch Harry saw towering hedges on his once beautiful Quidditch pitch. Harry was greeted first by Bagman who beamed at Harry. Harry really wasn't in the mood for whatever Bagman wanted this time.

 

'Missed you at dinner,' Bagman said. 'Feeling alright? Confident?'

 

'I'm okay,' Harry replied.

 

Harry didn't tell Bagman that he might have to throw the tournament or the reason why he might have to throw the tournament. Harry had a feeling somehow that Bagman wouldn't like it. Not one bit.

 

Harry entered the Maze first feeling incredibly jumpy but somehow managing to keep a straight face. Not for the first time in these last months Harry was glad that he should have been sorted into Slytherin. Harry could always be counted on to keep a straight face in almost any situation.

 

Harry felt the hedge swallow him hole as it closed behind Harry. Harry couldn't here anything from outside the maze nor could he see anything due to the height of the hedges. Harry walked about fifty yards where he came to a fork.

 

Harry checked the point me spell before Harry took the left fork which should take Harry North West where Harry knew the Triwizard Cup was. Harry placed a colour spell at the left fork so if he went in circles he would know straight away. The colour spell also allowed Harry to retrace his steps if necessary.

 

The first champion to lay their hands on the cup would win the Triwizard Tournament and become the Triwizard Champion. Once the cup was held it would send up gold sparks and cause the hedge to shrink so that the Quidditch pitch returned to normal and everyone could see the winner. Harry desperately wished it to be him but so did the other three champions.

 

No one was out of the running yet because the first person to touch the cup would get fifty points whilst the other three would get none even if they were right next to it. It meant that Fleur Delacour despite her low score ranking could win by default whilst Harry could lose. Harry felt it was more than slightly unfair as if you had performed badly in the other tasks you could still win by this task but Harry supposed it was the final task.

 

Originally there was going to be a Portkey placed on the cup which would bring the champion out of the maze. After Harry was found to be pregnant it became impossible for that method to be used as it could potentially harm the child if Harry landed badly which was almost impossible not to do. Harry would not even stand a chance of winning that way.

 

Junior playing the part of paranoid ex-Auror Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was easily able to get that changed. All Junior did was state that it would only to easy for a Death Eater like Junior to circumvent the _Portus_ spell changing the destination of the Portkey to outside the wards. Of course, this was what Junior and Harry's father had previously planned to do in order to kidnap Harry for the ritual.

 

Harry heard the whistle go again which Harry knew meant that Krum had entered the maze. Harry sped up. Just because Harry might end up throwing the Tournament didn't mean that Harry wasn't going to give as good as he possibly could given the circumstances.

 

Harry hadn't met anything so far which meant that Junior was doing his job. Technically Harry shouldn't be competing at all in his state but if Harry  _had_ to compete his father had made it clear that it would be as safe as possible so had ordered Junior who would be patrolling the maze waiting for the champions to send up red sparks if they got into a situation they couldn't get out of.

 

Harry knew that given his circumstances it was more than likely he would be the one to forfeit which left Harry feeling nauseous – or maybe that was morning sickness. Harry hated loosing as Draco and Lucius Malfoy could attest to. The idea of throwing a competition left Harry feeling sick but he would do it if necessary.

 

Harry turned right noticing that he was going a little far east according to spell but there was nothing Harry could do now unless he decided to walk through hedges. Harry was pretty sure that was against the rules of the tournament even if the Moody impersonator said cheating was part of the tournament. Still Harry doubted that it was possible to do because Harry had seen the thickness of the hedges whilst they were still being constructed.

 

Harry reached another fork in the hedge which was good because Harry desperately needed head in a little more westerly direction. Currently Harry was heading north. Harry needed to get back to heading North West.

 

Harry did the point me spell again which told him north was in the hedge to his right. That meant that the best Harry could do was head left and hope he turned right soon. Harry wished there was a map of this damn hedge but unfortunately the new addition didn't appear on the Marauder's Map.

 

Harry then heard a sound behind him. Harry spun around stunning what was behind him without thinking before Harr realised it was Cedric Diggory. Harry groaned. He couldn't leave the wizard there and waking him up suddenly would be dangerous for the teenager as he could have concussion.

 

Harry shot red sparks into the air so he wasn't eaten by whatever monsters Hagrid had thought to provide. Harry then hurried on all the while thinking one down two to go which was a dark thought but that seemed to be happening a lot these days. Coming off the potions had woken up a lot Harry's darker more Slytherin instincts such as sacrificing his competition to win.

 

The thought made Harry think of the other sacrifices that he was willing to make for his survival. Certainly what he did to Cedric was trivial compared to what Harry was going to do to Granger tonight. Harry still had no idea of what to think about that.

 

Harry hurried on keen to put distance between him and what had hurt Cedric. Other than Harry that was. Harry found a right pathway which he turned onto glad that he was back on course for North West.

 

It was on this path that Harry spotted a Dementor. Harry frowned knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't risk using Dementors after what had happened last year and Hagrid had been to Azkaban so didn't want the foul creatures anywhere near him. That meant it was something that took the appearance of a Dementor but wasn't a Dementor.

 

Boggart. Harry's boggart was a Dementor. Boggart's were fairly harmless creatures at least physically but they were psychologically terrifying. Harry didn't think that the Boggart would be able to such his soul but Harry didn't want to test his theory with his soul.

 

'Ridikkulus,' Harry shouted.

 

The boggart turned into an old lady's nightdress. The kind that Mrs Figg wore to bed and breakfast when she was looking after Harry. There was nothing scary about that so Harry was easily able to move past the boggart.

 

Harry found himself moving quickly through the maze with no obstacles. That was until Harry encountered a golden mist which Harry assumed was because it couldn't move so there was nothing Junior could do about it. Harry cast a spell designed to reveal spells on an object hoping that it worked on weird mists.

 

It did. The Revealing spell told Harry that the mist was a Limbo mist. Harry raked his mind through everything that Lucius and his father had taught Harry over the last year but nothing came to him. Harry could either go back and find another way or walk through the mist hoping for the best but not knowing what it would do to you.

 

Harry knew that it wouldn't kill you directly but it could injure or incapacitate you so a monster could come along and eat you. Taking the risk could mean that Harry would win the tournament or put him out of the running. Then there was the reminder that if he was injured Harry could have a miscarriage that Harry didn't want.

 

Harry had initially had reservations about the baby but recently Harry was coming to terms with having a child. Harry was still scared but he didn't want the child to die. Harry didn't know what he wanted.

 

Harry sighed knowing the choice he had to make and hating it. Harry turned around leaving the golden Limbo mist to it's Limbo. Going through the mist would have been so much easier and if he wasn't pregnant Harry probably would have gone through as well but he was so he couldn't.

 

Harry managed to find his way back to the last place where he had met a dead end. This time Harry carried on straight rather than turning right and heading north. Harry knew that it was the opposite direction to where Harry wanted to go but unfortunately there was no other way except across the mist Harry thought annoyed.

 

The corner of that path lead Harry to a very familiar mirror but this time Harry didn't see his dad and Evans. Or at least that's what Harry remembered seeing but he suspected he should have seen his father. If not for Dumbledore and his repeated Obliviations Harry thought bitterly.

 

Harry refused to look in the mirror refusing to be drawn into the seductive false promises that the Mirror of Erised showed. Harry couldn't fail to notice, however, a glance in the Mirror that unsettled Harry more than he cared to admit. It couldn't be it true so Harry didn't think on it pushing it to the back of his mind.

 

Harry turned right heading north but was forced to turn left going east once again. Harry wondered if he would ever get to the Triwizard cup as Harry continued heading north with another right turn. At least he was going in the right direction. Harry could only hope that he didn't continue going right past the Triwizard Cup.

 

Finally Harry found a long straight path to his right which would lead Harry west. Again Harry wondered if he would pass the centre of the maze where the Triwizard Cup was held because this path seemed to be very long with few turnings off of it. At least Harry hadn't encountered many more obstacles apart from the Mirror of Erised.

 

It was as Harry turned left once again heading north that Harry encountered his next obstacle. Harry wasn't sure exactly what it was but it looked like two cliff edges with a very deep cavern down below. Harry was pretty sure it was impossible to jump over even if he would risk it.

 

Harry thought carefully. Jumping was out and he had nothing here that he could levitate so what did that leave him with. The summoning charm. It would take a while but if summoned a fallen down tree from the forest he could levitate it over the cavern and walk over it.

 

' _Accio_ Newly Felled Log,' Harry said clearly.

 

It took just over five minutes for the log to make its way to him where it landed at Harry's feet. Harry inspected it carefully checking its sturdiness under his feet. Harry was pleased to see it held so it should hold whilst Harry walked on the log over the cliff edge to the other side.

 

' _Wingardium Leviosa,'_ Harry said.

 

The dead tree wasn't long enough to go from one edge of the ledge to the other so Harry levitate it by the edge of the cliff nearest to Harry. Harry then stepped onto the log and moved it along to the other side where he stepped off carefully. Really it wasn't that hard an obstacle at all.

 

Harry winced really wishing that he hadn't said that. Whenever Harry thought something like that something apocalyptic would happen. Harry knew he had jinxed it which was why Harry was surprised that nothing happened on the path up.

 

At the end of this path Harry turned left after checking the Point Me Spell. Harry knew he was that he was heading west again. That was when Harry dodged the fiery blast from the mouth of a Blast Ended Skrewt. Harry had seen what the monster Hagrid had bred were capable of.

 

Harry now had the option of heading back or fighting a Skrewt. Harry had promised Lucius he would put his life and the life of their child before his Gryffindornish. Harry sighed retreating back from the Blast Ended Skrewt.

 

Harry hated the idea that he might be giving up the chance of winning but he knew it wasn't fair to potentially harm his and Lucius' child for the sake of Harry's pride. Never mind there was every chance Harry wouldn't get past the Skrewt anyway. Harry had no idea how to fight them so was quite glad for the excuse to avoid facing them in all actuality.

 

Harry began heading north as he got to a fork where Harry could either head north or west. The problem was that Harry knew that he was close if not in the North West of the maze. Was the cup to the North or the West?

 

Harry chose to take the right fork heading west again. Harry wasn't sure he had made the right decision but considering how north he had come before hand after his detour from the Limbo Mist Harry decided he'd go west this time. At this point Harry could tell from the denseness of the maze that they were very close to the heart of the maze where the Cup was sure to be.

 

Then came another choice to either continue west or go north. It had only been a few minutes since the last choice so which did he choose. He could always come back. But not if someone else had already won he reminded himself.

 

Harry chose to go on ahead leaving a mark where he had gone straight on. Harry quickly regretted the choice as the hedges became thinner and the darkness less dark. Harry was clearly heading out of the heart of the maze so Harry turned back and went back to where he came from.

 

Once again Harry had a choice to go north or west. He looked north where he couldn't see anything but hedges. The same could be said about west only they were thicker and denser. Harry could barely see two feet in.

 

Harry wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Harry had went west last time when he should have gone north so this time Harry went north. Harry carried on further than he had last time but Harry found the same thing as last time that the maze became less dense. Once again Harry retreated back to his last mark.

 

Harry walked down the incredibly dark path. Harry was just glad that he wasn't scared of the dark because otherwise this would be a nightmare. At least Harry was small so that he didn't have to worry about branches and the like.

 

At the end of the path Harry saw the thing that he hadn't expected to see but had desired more than anything else. There was the Triwizard Cup. Harry ran the last few metres feeling exalted. Harry the youngest champion had won the Triwizard Cup.

 

Harry looked around him. There was no one there. Harry couldn't believe it. He had won. Harry grasped hold of the Triwizard Cup as gold sparks flew out of it and the maze collapsed around him as Bagman ran in to find him and Hagrid and the other teachers and Junior rushed to control the magical creatures.

 

Harry could spot Cedric looking glum on the bench to the side with an angry looking Amos Diggory. Harry decided to give Amos a wide berth. The man was very proud so would see Harry knocking him unconscious as nothing less than cheating but there was nothing in the rules that said the champions couldn't do so. In fact it was encouraged.

 

Viktor Krum was fairly close to Harry. Only a few hedges away from Harry. It looked like the Bulgarian had made the same mistake as Harry going West to early when he should have gone north. Krum looked glummer than usual seeing that he had been beaten even by someone he respected.

 

Fleur was in the middle of the maze just making her way up to the heart of maze when Harry had won. Harry didn't know the part Veela well but she seemed to be taking it well for her. Harry suspected that she had expected it after the end of the second task.

 

Bagman was the first one to reach Harry drawing the teenager into a hug and thanking him incessantly. Harry didn't know what this was about but didn't really care. Harry could hear the sounds of Hogwarts (mainly Gryffindor and his allies) cheering fit to burst.

 

Harry beamed. If anyone had asked Harry when he had first had his name read out, when the whole school was alienating him, would it end like this Harry would have thought them mad. In the past months so much had changed some for the better Harry privately thought and thought his lover and father would agree.

 

Harry was taken away by Bagman to the side with the other champions whilst a platform was erected for the award ceremony. Harry sat as far away from the seething Amos Diggory as possible. Harry ended up sitting by Krum and his family.

 

'Vou vare va worthy champion,' Krum said.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said, 'and you were a worthy competitor.'

 

The other two champions were a lot less happy than Krum was. Harry found this amusing that the young man from the dark school rather than the Light or Neutral school was the best loser. Harry supposed unlike the other two he had experience at being gracious in defeat because otherwise the press would destroy him for his actions and words like they had done Weasley.

 

Harry wondered how much of this was true and how much was an act to show Krum in the best light despite his defeat. Harry didn't mind either way because Harry knew how important it was to keep up an act. Look at Harry and his good little naïve, impressionable golden boy act that not even Dumbledore had seen through.

 

Finally the stage was finished. The judges went up first with all but Dumbledore seated behind whilst Dumbledore stood behind the podium. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was the Headmaster of the winner, headmaster of the host school or because he was in love with himself.

 

Bagman was positively beaming looking thrilled at something. Harry couldn't understand why Bagman had been so keen on Harry winning the tournament. It wasn't like he was in on his father's plan which wasn't even his father's plan anymore.

 

Karkaroff was looking sour and glaring at Krum seated beside Harry. Harry was too used to Karkaroff's obvious bias to care about that. Krum seemed ill at ease at the way Karkaroff was acting. Oh well at least Krum wouldn't have to deal with Karkaroff for too much longer.

 

Maxime wasn't happy Harry could tell but she was hiding it under impeccable aristocracy. The way Lucius would have done it if had been Draco who had lost. Harry didn't mind her so much as it was natural to be a little disappointed at having lost.

 

Fudge was beaming looking proud with a puffed up chest. Harry remembered once again what Mr Weasley had said about wizards showing off when they got together. After the horror of the civil war and Britain's somewhat backwards society to beat Europe's two most ancient schools was good for British standing in the international scene.

 

'Well, well, what a tournament,' beamed Dumbledore. 'We have seen great triumphs, true bravery and intelligence. Now we come to end of the Tournament it is my great honour as Headmaster of the host school to announce the award ceremony.

 

'In fourth place Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons,' Dumbledore announced.

 

Fleur walked up gracefully somehow looking completely gorgeous in her muddy, sweaty robes. The girls in the audience were glaring at her not even glaring whilst the straight boys were cheering like mad. Harry was sure he heard more than one wolf whistle.

 

Harry clapped the French Veela politely. Harry didn't have much respect for her after she had left her own sister under the lake. Harry knew that if she had been in Hogwarts she would have never got into Hufflepuff.

 

Dumbledore handed her a pale yellow ribbon which he pinned on the girl's blue robes on that matched the Beauxbatons crest on her other side. Dumbledore smiled at her shook her hand. The other four judges did the same; Bagman and Fudge with a clouded look obviously affected by her Veela allure, Karkaroff with a superior look and Maxime with a reassuring look.

 

Fleur made her way back to her family. Seeing Fleur with her family was once of the few times Harry had seen the French Veela actually smile. It was clear to Harry that she actually cared about her parents and sister.

 

'In third place Viktor Krum of Durmstrang,' Dumbledore continued.

 

Viktor made his way up to the stage in amidst of the intense cheering and catcalls of his fan boys and girls. Viktor was too used to this to react any to them so came across as looking surly. Krum shook Dumbledore's hand this time being awarded with a bronze medal.

 

'In second Place Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts,' Dumbledore continued.

 

The Hufflepuffs went mad at this point for their champion even if he had come in second place. Second place was a decent place to come but Harry found it unfair on Viktor who had done much better than Cedric although Cedric could have done better if not for Harry. Harry supposed that this award ceremony would be mainly for the Champion not the runners up.

 

Cedric was awarded with a silver medal as he shook Dumbledore and the rest of the judges' hands. Fudge looked exceptionally pleased which made sense as the two Hogwarts champions were Champion and runner up. Harry had to say it looked good for Hogwarts.

 

'And in first place our Triwizard Champion Harry Potter of Hogwarts,'


	24. The Power of Three

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Power of Three**

 

**Warnings: mentions of Ritualistic Sacrifice and Murder**

 

Barty slipped off from the award ceremony as soon as he saw the Granger girl leave. Barty knew that he could get her to come with him no problem as he was wearing the disguise as a trusted if ignorant friend of Albus Dumbledore. After all he knew what she knew but she didn't know what he knew.

 

When he spoke to her Barty planned to pretend that he had known all the time what Dumbledore had been planning. In reality Alastor Moody had never been informed of Dumbledore's plans for the Dark Prince. Or even that "Harry Potter" the Boy Who Lived, the so called saviour of Wizarding Britain was the Dark Lord.

 

'Miss Granger,' Barty said as he entered an empty corridor and empty corridor behind her.

 

Barty had known this was the route she would use as Granger was nothing if not predictable always using the quickest route that didn't involve secret passageways that none but the most troublesome students knew of. Barty had watched her a lot over these last few months since the Dark Lord had given him this task after the Dark Prince had suggested using her for the ritual when the other four hadn't been sure who would be ideal for the Heart of the Dark Lord's return. Barty had worked out her patterns and quirks so that when the time came Barty could snatch her for the ritual with the ease that came from being prepared.

 

Barty had placed a subtle spell on this corridor which would make anyone but a marked Death Eater and Hermione Granger turn away in revulsion. Of course, Barty had also put a Stink spell up that only Granger would be immune to so that people would incorrectly assume that was why they were so revolted at the very idea of walking down that corridor. Otherwise they would question why they didn't want to walk down a random corridor.

 

Luring Granger into a deserted corridor had proved to be exceptionally easy Barty had found out. The stupid Mudblood didn't look behind her. Of course, Barty had cloaked himself in a silencing spell so Granger didn't know she was being followed.

 

Barty was giddy with glee at the idea that the Dark Lord was going to return tonight after almost fourteen years as barely a wraith. Barty would be present to see their lord's glorious return to power and he still had a key role to play despite the changes occurring in which ritual they were using. Barty found he preferred this plan because unlike the other one Barty would never be caught.

 

No longer was it kidnapping the boy who had brought down  _his_ Lord for the ritual. Said boy had to Barty's surprise had turned out to be the Dark Lord's son and heir. Barty was sure when that was revealed – if it was revealed – no Death Eater could fail to be shocked.

 

Now Barty's was job was to bring all threeof the sacrifices to the Dark Lord. That included abducting the traitor to the Dark Prince who had hurt the Dark Prince with her betrayal. The Mudblood bitch would get what was coming to her tonight she wasn't good enough to lick dirt of  _his_ Prince's shoes.

 

The third sacrifice was Severus's job to collect because the two of them had past history. Karkaroff had tried to contact him many times in the past year but Severus hadn't given an inch. Like Barty Severus didn't care what happened to Igor Karkaroff.

 

Today Severus would give an inch and Karkaroff would be punished for betraying the Dark Lord and their comrades in arms. At the same time Barty couldn't help but feel that he would have been sacrificed his own life for the Dark Lord but as he didn't fit any of the terms for the three needed sacrifices it was pointless to think on that. Barty felt it was fitting that one that was disloyal would be punished by being forced to give his life for the Lord that he had betrayed.

 

Karkaroff's demise would serve as a warning for all those who came after him at what would happen to traitors. Barty couldn't wait but he kept his impersonation of Moody up for his last night playing the old Auror. He couldn't fail not now but the Granger girl would be disbelieving of him as he had never been included in their plans previously.

 

That didn't surprise Barty at all. Moody was a fearsome adversary but he was fair ever after being granted use of Unforgivables he only used them when there no other choice. Moody would have never agreed with Dumbledore's plan for the boy no matter who his father was.

 

Moody believed in punishing those who had done wrong but Hadrian Slytherin was an innocent even if he was the son of the Dark Lord. Moody would have likely agreed about keeping the Dark Prince out of the Dark Lord's hands but that was it. It was almost a shame that Moody would go the way he was going to go but the Dark Lord and their plans were more important.

 

'Professor Moody,' the girl said.

 

'We have a problem,' Barty said.

 

'Problem?' asked Granger. 'Why are you coming to me?'

 

'Because you know the problem best,' Barty said. 'Slytherin has discovered who he is.'

 

'How!?' demanded Granger.

 

'Your friends Messrs Fred and George Weasley aren't as loyal as we are,' Barty said.

 

'How do you know?' demanded Granger.

 

'I've always known,' Barty said.

 

'But you've never been at any of the meetings,' Granger said frowning.

 

'Plausible deniability,' Barty said calmly.

 

'Where's Slytherin now,' Granger demanded.

 

'We don't know,' scowled Barty. 'You knew him best. Dumbledore believes that he's going to flee. We need to stop him before he gets there.'

 

Granger nodded, 'are we going to kill him?'

 

Granger looked like she really liked that idea. Barty did his best not to show the anger and hatred that Barty felt at the foul creature's statement. Barty reminded himself that the Dark Prince would already be at the tunnel by now and was safe from whatever this bitch would do to him.

 

'No,' Barty said. 'He's still too useful to us to our cause without the bastard we stand no chance of bringing the Dark Lord down.'

 

'Dumbledore,' Granger said.

 

'This is Dumbledore's plan as you well know,' Barty said coolly.

 

'I know,' Granger said impatiently. 'But Slytherin is getting harder and harder to control. First the fall out of Skeeter's article and now this! How did he even know?'

 

'I believe he had an argument with Mr Weasley who revealed the truth,' Barty said.

 

Barty saw a flash of anger and murderous hatred in brown eyes that should have been innocent. Barty had a sudden realisation that although she was innocent in the way that mattered to them this girl was not innocent in the slightest. This girl had killed someone!

 

'Dumbledore is dealing with Messrs Weasley,' Barty said.

 

'I hope he kills them,' Granger muttered darkly. 'Or I'll kill them myself.'

 

Barty could readily believe that but he wanted to know who she had killed previously. He couldn't exactly come out and just ask but the girl despite her manipulative nature and intelligence was still a Gryffindor and as such Barty could out manipulate her into telling him. All Barty had to do was rile her up enough.

 

'You don't know what you're saying, girl,' growled Barty. 'Killing leaves a mark on your soul that will never come off leave the killing to those who know the cost and are willing to bear these chains for the greater good of the Wizarding World.'

 

Barty watched as the girl glared more and more as the time went on. Barty pretended not to notice as he clapped her on the shoulder. Granger shrugged it off glowering at her professor with what Barty knew was murder in her eyes.

 

'I've killed before!' Granger said. 'Ron and I were talking a classmate overheard what we had said. She was going to tell Potter. I stopped her! I killed her for the greater good and everyone believes her to be killed by the troll,' laughs Granger. 'Another one we've killed that Voldemort takes credit for.'

 

Barty could see what had happened. Barty didn't know whether she had been a psychopath before killing this classmate or if she had enjoyed the power so much that it had gone to her head. Barty had seen it happen previously to his dearest Bella who had once been nice and gentle but the power of killing had drove her down a dark road that Barty was unable to save her from so had had to walk away to save himself.

 

'You have done much for the cause,' Barty said, 'and sacrificed much.'

 

Granger snorted, 'sacrifice. I'll tell you what sacrifice is. Being hated by your peers because you're better than them in every way possible. Being hated by your parents for something you can't control. Being hated by your peers for your appalling circumstances of birth!

 

'Killing Perks was the one time I ever felt powerful. I swore that day that I would kill Slytherin myself when my job is done. People like him are the reason that my kind are persecuted against. I will show them exactly who's the most powerful of all!'

 

Barty had no idea what to say to this girl who was quite clearly mad. If Granger thought that being bullied by her peers and parents was the worst that could happen Granger would be in for a world of pain when Severus had spirited away the girl. Quite frankly the world would be far better off without this bitch in it.

 

'Show me to the passageway Slytherin will use,' Barty said.

 

Of course, Barty already knew where the passageway was and how to get into it. Barty had already before the start of the Third Task placed his trunk in the passageway read for when he and the Dark Prince were to make a quick getaway. Severus would be staying here and in the open so it couldn't be suggested that he had anything to do with "Harry Potter" and Hermione Granger's disappearance which hopefully wouldn't be noticed until it was too late to do anything about it.

 

Still Granger showed him to the One Eyed witch passageway. Barty once against wondered how long it had been here because the One Eyed witch statue had been there for hundreds of years. Barty suspected it was from before Hogwarts was a school because most witches and wizards of the day had escape passage ways in case witch hunters tracked them down.

 

' _Dissendium,'_ Granger incants.

 

' _Stupefy_ ,' growled Barty.

 

Granger fell down the open passageway into the Dark Prince's waiting arms. Barty being the stronger of the two and far less important than the Dark Prince picked the Mudblood girl up placing her into another compartment of Moody's trunk. Now all they had to was wait for Severus to bring Karkaroff so they could leave when they had the three sacrifices.

 

Severus had seen Potter or Slytherin or the Dark Prince as Crouch had taken to calling or whatever name someone made up for him next slip off in the direction of the castle. Severus waited half an hour to give Potter and Barty a chance to get to the third floor. Severus unlike his allies couldn't afford to hang around and only had a few minutes where he would have an excuse of speaking to Karkaroff which Dumbledore would accept as long as Severus provided a memory which Severus could easily falsify.

 

Severus would as always be a very unsociable person would leave the celebrations early. Then he would slip out of Hogwarts to attend to the Dark Lord's rebirth. Severus wouldn't be there for very long so that the headmaster didn't get suspicious.

 

The only reason Severus was attending at all was so that he could administer the potions to the Dark Lord, the son of the Dark Lord and the three sacrifices. Once there he couldn't leave until the ritual was done otherwise the cost would be severe. Everyone who began there would stay until the end or risk killing them all.

 

His chance to get Karkaroff to his fellow Death Eater and their prince came when he saw Karkaroff leaving the staff room earlier as usual. His eyes connected with Dumbledore who nodded at him clearly telling him to go after Karkaroff. Severus smirked as he left the room that both Karkaroff and Dumbledore were playing directly into his hands.

 

'Igor,' Severus called.

 

'Severus,' Karkaroff nodded.

 

'I'm here to offer you a warning,' Severus said. 'The headmaster believes that the Dark Lord plans his return tonight. It is the summer solstice tonight. A powerful night for old rituals especially those involved in fertility, life and rebirth.'

 

'I am aware of that, Severus,' Karkaroff said cuttingly.

 

'Dumbledore may be mistaken of the true meaning of many aspects of magic but he is one of the most powerful and intelligent beings in Britain,' Severus said. 'If he is under the belief that the Dark Lord is going to return tonight I would be a fool not to believe him and prepare accordingly,' Severus said giving Karkaroff a significant look.

 

'I would suggest if as you have previously suggested going to flee the Dark Lord you do it tonight before the Dark Lord returns and sends one of those you have wronged after you. We both know how the Dark Lord views treachery.'

 

'And you are not,' checked Karkaroff with a shiver.

 

'I unlike you have value to the Dark Lord,' Severus replied.

 

Severus didn't need to explain what is value was to the Dark Lord it was obvious. Karkaroff had been there when they had been given the same mission but with different schools. Severus was to get a job at Hogwarts and spy on Dumbledore whilst Karkaroff was supposed to get a job at Durmstrang looking for young graduates or almost graduates who would be useful to their ranks.

 

'On the third floor there is a statue of a one eyed witch. Tap your wand on the statue and say the password " _Dissendium"_  there is a passageway out of Hogwarts,' Severus instructed Karkaroff in an authoritative tone.

 

Karkaroff did as he was told as Severus had known he would because Severus had taken the precaution of slipping Karkaroff a suggestive potion at dinner in case Karkaroff needed a bit of  _persuasion_. Severus couldn't control the man nor would the man do something he wouldn't do normally. It was a useful potion that unlike some of the other, stronger controlling potions wouldn't show up in any tests.

 

It was all that was needed as if the recipient might do it then another's words would convince Karkaroff to do it. Severus knew that Karkaroff had been planning on flee all term so he would be easy to convince to run on a night that the Dark Lord was expected to return on. Severus had suspected that he might not even need the potion but the potion made it doubly sure that Karkaroff would end up in Barty's hands.

 

Karkaroff was going to be surprised when he found Alastor Moody and Harry Potter waiting for them but Barty wouldn't give him enough time to do anything that Severus was sure of. Severus might pity Karkaroff more if he hadn't tried to sell Severus to the Dementors to save his own worthless skin. In Severus' opinion Karkaroff got what he deserved.

 

Severus returned to the staff room where his colleagues were still celebrating whilst Maxime had disappeared at some point. Probably to nurse he own pride. Severus sat down beside Dumbledore whilst Minerva listened in.

 

'Karkaroff has fled,' Severus said quietly just above a whisper.

 

'Has the Dark Mark burned?' asked Albus equally as quietly.

 

'Not yet,' Severus said honestly, 'but it's the solstice if there was any better time to do it would be today.'

 

Severus knew that as soon as he arrived back at Hogwarts he was to go straight to Dumbledore Severus' and every other Death Eater's Mark would be fully returned by then. Severus was to show Dumbledore his mark.

 

The Dark Lord believed and Severus agreed that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything because he had no proof. Other than Severus' mark but Severus was too important a spy to give him up. The only other evidence would be the disappearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

 

Hopefully by the time anyone realised Harry Potter was missing the Dark Lord would have already established a fake identity and legally withdrawn the boy from Hogwarts. That would mean that the Boy Who Lived wouldn't be missing which would make Dumbledore's statement look completely false. Then it would only be a Muggleborn who had spent the last few months ostracised for how she and her friend had treated Harry Potter the Wizarding World's saviour.

 

Severus knew that with the right pressure and media attention that they had already planned it could be spun that Granger hadn't been able to cope with how people had treated her after the article so had ran away. They could even plant stories about her doing the same when she was bullied him primary school. There would be no one to say otherwise as it wasn't like the Prophet would interview Muggles who had known her.

 

As a Muggleborn no one apart from the Weasleys who had no power in their world would bother searching for her if they believed it an open and shut runaway case. Only Dumbledore would believe it to be more but again there would be no proof. Already the house elf devoted to Potter was leaving a letter on Granger's bed and removing everything she owned stating that she had run away because of the bullying.

 

If Dumbledore did try and convince people that the Dark Lord was back no one would want to hear it because they were afraid of what would happen if the Dark Lord did return especially if the Ministry was saying the opposite. The Ministry were exceptionally corrupt a few  _donations_ from Lucius and Fudge would be spouting that Dumbledore was wrong, that he was paranoid and going senile. That was if everything went the way they had planned that night in Crouch's manor when it had been revealed that Potter was pregnant.

 

Severus would not be called for the next week officially at least. Albus would be under the mistaken impression that the Dark Lord was using this time to gather his strength or he was wary about approaching Severus until he was sure of his loyalties. In reality he would be using this time to fake a family tree that would make him a distant relative of the Dark Lord so heir by default and claiming Harry as his son.

 

By the time that Dumbledore caught on it would be too late for him to do anything. If Dumbledore then revealed the truth of who the new Slytherin Lord was he would be made to look mad. Claiming that a respectable Lord was a dead madman wouldn't look great for him which was of course what they were all banking on.

 

Harry and junior didn't have long to wait for Karkaroff who came without Snape. Junior didn't look happy about this because it wasn't what they had planned but Harry assumed he couldn't get away from Dumbledore for long enough to escort Karkaroff with them. It didn't matter anyway Karkaroff was here and stunned.

 

'He mustn't have been able to get away from Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'It changes nothing. We have Granger, Moody and Karkaroff which are all we need. Professor Snape will be along soon.'

 

Barty nodded in agreement at his statement although Harry knew he would have preferred it if Snape had been here he understood that they needed to move quickly before the Gryffindors realised Harry hadn't come back from the press conference. Harry knew that it would only be a matter of time even with Fred and George distracting them. Harry had told them he was leaving school for his father's rebirth and wasn't coming back but he hadn't told them any details about his father's rebirth which was the way everyone liked it.

 

Fred and George would never agree to the plan Harry was sure. They were too useful to Harry to lose them although he knew when the news came out about what he had done they wouldn't be on his side anymore. That was why Harry was making as much use of them until the truth came out.

 

They knew that Granger would never have run away on her own steam. Fred and George were geniuses if academically poor. They would put Harry and Hermione's disappearance on the same day and realise it was Harry who had kidnapped them.

 

Dumbledore and his lot would do the same. Dumbledore would probably hope they had been kidnapped by whoever had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore believed it to be impossible for Harry to find out the truth about himself and his true parentage which thankfully for the Dark side it was not.

 

Harry was using a medical Portkey to leave Hogwarts which was almost exactly the same as a normal Portkey except that it carried you so that when you landed you wouldn't fall. Harry knew they were the same as Portkeys for young children. Healer Whitehead had prescribed Harry one as he was pregnant.

 

Harry was glad for that because although you could get Portkeys off the black market for an arm and a leg getting a medical or a child's Portkey was very unlikely. People who wanted non-registered Portkeys so the Ministry of Magic couldn't track them rarely needed them for young children or had a medical condition which would harm them. Usually people who wanted them were criminals of one kind or another who wanted to flee the law or didn't want it to be known they were in the same area as a serious crime that was being committed.

 

Healer Whitehead was, however, kind enough to have wrote a different name on the request for a medical Portkey but kept the reason the same. He had also requested it go to a different location that Severus changed to going to the grounds of Le Fay castle where the ritual would take place. Each component of the ritual needed certain conditions and only the grounds at Le Fay castle fit all three of them.

 

Of course, his father and Lucius mainly had had to move the old alter and fix it up so that it would be in exactly right for what they needed for the later components. If everything went to plan his father would have a body by the end of the day whilst Granger, Moody and Karkaroff would be dead at Harry's hands which Harry still had no idea how to feel about that. Harry had known it would have to happen someday but he hadn't expected it to be  _three_ at once but that didn't mean he wouldn't go through with it Harry just was scared at how he would feel about it afterwards.

 

Luckily thanks to Lucius being a member of the board of governors and Harry an heir to two of the founders of Hogwarts they could get through the wards by adding a drop of blood Harry's blood to the Portkey. Additionally as it was modified by Lucius his magical signature was all over it but that was additional rather than needed. That was why Lucius had been able to Portkey Harry directly to and from his dormitory.

 

Harry's father was an heir too but Dumbledore had placed additional wards against him at some point between his father's interview and the first war. It meant that the Dark Lord couldn't enter Hogwarts without either killing Dumbledore or destroying half the wards. Harry knew that his father considering Hogwarts his home and had no wish to destroy Hogwarts.

 

That was the true reason that Hogwarts had never been taken over in the last war. Not as people thought because the Dark Lord was scared of Dumbledore. He hated the man for everything he had done and would do but he had never been  _scared_ of the manipulative fool.

 

All it meant was they didn't have to walk down the secret passage way until the wards ended to Portkey out. The only reason they were meeting in the passageway was it was an effective lure for Granger. They could have knocked her out beforehand but it was deemed that someone might see them.

 

Barty then took out a compass which he handed to Harry letting go of it although Medical Portkeys were usually two-people-Portkeys so that they could carry someone to help if the person with medical needs needed medical help. It was often a Healer or someone who was transporting them to their hospital. In fact there was an additional password that would transport the holders to Gregor's clinic.

 

But Barty wasn't using the Portkey. Luckily in Harry's case it wasn't very important because he technically wasn't sick. At least at this stage in the pregnancy but when Harry neared his due date it would be.

 

Harry knew he would be greeted at the Portkey point by Lucius. Harry knew his father didn't like that Lucius was given that job but they had little recourse. Severus would be unable to leave until later and Barty was picking up his father from Crouch Manor.

 

The Manor which had become Barty's as they had killed the senior Crouch. After Crouch's escape thanks to Wormtail's incompetence. The Dark Lord had decided Crouch was too much of a liability to be left alive.

 

Harry understood. If Crouch hadn't run into Harry he might have just made it to Dumbledore. If Crouch had made it to Dumbledore first Crouch would have been able to reveal the Dark Lord's location to Dumbledore.

 

That left on Lucius or Wormtail to receive Harry at Le Fay Castle. Harry's father may not approve of their relationship but he knew that Lucius would keep Harry safe. That was the most important thing to his father.

 

Unlike Wormtail who they were not clear of his loyalties at this point. Wormtail didn't even know about Harry because of this but allowing Crouch to escape hadn't exactly proved his point. If he was Dumbledore's lackey he could have well released Crouch in order to let Dumbledore know where they were.

 

'Patrick,' Harry said.

 

Harry could only guess that the administrator of the Portkey was someone called Patrick or at very least had a son or husband called Patrick. There would be no other reason to authorise that particular Portkey password. Not that it really mattered but Harry had wondered why it had that password.

 

Harry could feel the magic of the Portkey softly envelope him in a protective bubble so different to the normal naval jerking Portkey that Harry had got used to during the affair with Lucius. Once again a Portkey was used to take Harry to Lucius. A very different meeting than the one that had begun all those months ago.


	25. Heart, Soul and Magic

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Heart, Soul and Magic**

**Warnings: Murder/Ritualistic Sacrifice**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter but I can't think of any way to make Voldemort's resurrection better and it needs to occur for future chapters to happen.**

 

Harry was whisked away from the passageway with Granger a dead weight in his arms but not as much as the weight on his conscience. Harry knew he was carrying a girl he had once called a friend to her death. Not even the knowledge that Granger had never been his friend and his father's return would provide Harry safety and protection did little to ease his guilty conscience.

 

Harry steeled himself to do what must be done no matter how much he would hate himself for it later. No matter how much he hated himself for it already and he hadn't even done anything  _yet_. Harry knew that he would do it and this time he couldn't rely on others to do the dirty work whilst he was not present. Harry was the only one could do it.

 

Firstly, there was the persecution of magical creatures both Dark and Light because wizards feared them. The Ministry of Magic could not be allowed to drive anymore magical peoples from their shore. Or drive them extinct in the British Isles.

 

British magic was dying thanks to the Light attempting to destroy all Dark Magic. Magic was all about balance. Light could not possibly exist without Dark magic nor could the Dark exist without Light. This was the reason less wizards and witches were being born year on year.

 

It didn't help that magical traditions were being taken over by Christian celebrations whilst Harry found no problem with them Harry hated that magical traditions were being banned in favour of Christian feast days. Look at Hogwarts no longer celebrated the magical holidays but celebrated Christmas, Halloween and Easter whilst Samhain, Beltain and the solar festivals weren't even mentioned. Some of which were vital to the magic of the earth and the magic in their bodies.

 

This was just one of the reasons why Voldemort wanted Muggle raised children taken from their Muggle families and raised in the Wizarding World. Hopefully by either couples who wanted or the family they are descended from. Group homes or orphanages ran better and providing better care than Wool's Orphanage ever provided for Harry's father if there was no other choice for the child.

 

Never mind the high percentages of child abuse occurring amongst Muggle raised children thanks to their fear and hatred even of their own children. Never mind the idea that Muggles could discover them through their children. Harry like his father were only too aware that the Muggles weapons of mass destruction combined with their fear and hatred of anything different would lead to the destruction of the magical populations.

 

Harry was brought back to the real world as he landed softly on the grass and being caught by Lucius who took Granger from Harry. Barty meanwhile continued to carry the still form of Karkaroff away from the Portkey point on the front porch where the ritual would take place. The altar stood in the middle of a copse of alder trees a relic from the ancient times when magic was free and unrepressed. The way that the Dark Lord and his followers wanted again for the future.

 

A timid Pettigrew was holding his father who was once again wrapped in a black cloak far too big for his tiny form. Alastor Moody the greatest warrior of the age was still stunned and bound by magic just outside the copse of trees that only those involved in the ritual were allowed to enter once the ritual began. That was him, his father and the sacrifices that would be passed to him by Lucius and Barty; Wormtail was not trusted enough for a task as important as that.

 

On the Alter was a lead cauldron with ancient, Celtic symbols engraved on the rim and in the bowel of the cauldron. There was a regeneration potion made under the light of the last full moon by Harry. It had to be by Harry both by the fact that he was the heir and the Binder who would perform the ritual.

 

'Father,' Harry said quietly.

 

Harry didn't say what he was thinking. What he was feeling. How the sickness in his stomach was not morning sickness. No it was the horror at the fact Harry knew he was going to kill three people in cold blood.

 

'Hadrian,' Voldemort replied.

 

Harry was sure that his father knew exactly what was going on in his head. Harry was just glad that Voldemort didn't give him a chance to back out. Harry knew this  _needed_ to happen but he didn't want it to happen.

 

'It's time,' Voldemort said gently.

 

Snape handed Harry a thin red potion that would enable Harry to be the Binder. Harry knew that the sacrifices would have to have their own potions which Snape would administer. Harry gulped down the first potion he had to take but there was another potion he would have to take later.

 

Harry took the red skinned baby creature from Wormtail's arms. And entered the ritual circle feeling his heart beating fast and heavy in his chest whilst his stomach churned knowing what he was about to do and hating himself for it. Harry glanced up at the sky knowing the ritual had to be completed before the moon disappeared in the morning so they should have plenty of time ideally if the clear sky remained throughout the night.

 

' _Warmañ deiz abuhez,'_ Harry incanted  **(1).**

 

The cauldron's symbols glowed with a strange ghostly blue light shading the whole clearing in blue. Harry breathed a sigh of relief knowing at seeing the blue light that this was a sign that both the potion and the ritual was working so far. Of course, there were still plenty of ways things could go wrong.

 

Harry tipped the contents of the cauldron onto the Alter which had raised edges so that the dark purple potion filled to the edge. Voldemort had done the calculations himself in the days following Harry's appearance in his life after checking the needs of the ritual and if it were possible with Harry pregnant. It had been although it was said that the Binder should not perform magic for at least a month afterwards which was fine because he was on holiday and the Trace was still active.

 

However, Harry had recently found out that there were ways around the Trace. There were two parts of the trace. The first being the Trace on the wand. Secondly, in Muggle homes with underaged wizards and witches there was a spell detecting magic so unless an adult witch or wizard let the Ministry know they'd be present then it was presumed it was the witch or wizard who performed the spell. Hence, why Harry was blamed for Dobby's spell being the only witch or wizard present with no known magical presences.

 

This meant that in Wizarding households if you used another wand underaged witches and wizards could continue using magic. Of course, magic out of school was supposed to be policed by the parents but many saw little reason to do so as all it meant is that you were keeping up practice. Harry agreed but felt it was unfair on the Muggle raised as it meant they were out of practice when back at school but understood why it was necessary.

 

Harry thought on this as he waited for the thick purple liquid to settle before Harry could continue the incantation, ' _Korrigan a ma Tadoú distro da mañ Douar_ _ **(2).**_

 

Harry placed the red baby creature that was the form that his father had used over the last few months up onto the Alter. Then Harry took the very expensive silver ritual knife prepared in Nagini's venom from the side of the Alter. Lucius had prepared the knife earlier in the afternoon on the direction of his Lord.

 

Harry took a deep breath reminding himself that this would not kill the creature. Harry then stabbed the creature in the heart forcing the spirit of the Dark Lord out of the creature. There was a terrible screech and the weight of all consuming dark magic layered in the air causing Harry's eyes to water and forcing the Death Eaters to their knees.

 

' _Distro da mibien_ ,' Harry continued incanting over the dead form of the creature  **(3)**.

 

Harry ignored the fear that he had killed his father –  _again_ – but this time it was his fault rather than Dumbledore's and Evans manipulations. The thick purple potion flashed black just for a second as the creature's body melted into the potion. Then the potion lightened and thinned becoming a thin film layered over the Alter which was the colour of moonlight.

 

It looked like it was breathing as it would do if his father's spirit was still present in the potion. That was a huge relief to Harry. Harry didn't know what he would do if he fucked up and destroyed his father's spirit in this ritual.

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that the first part of the ritual had worked. They or rather Harry now had the spirit of Voldemort malleable where it could be used to create a new body. A body based on Voldemort's own spirit.

 

Harry returned to the side of the circle where Lucius gently handed him the unconscious form of Granger who wouldn't wake ever again. Harry wasn't sure what if this was preferable. Granger who was alive and terrified of her fate, or more likely given what Hermione Granger was like shouting abuse at him about how evil he, his father, his lover and the Death Eaters were. Or, as was with Granger unconscious and defenceless against what was going to happen to her!

 

Harry laid the brunette girl who looked so very young on top of the film which seemed to squirm as the Muggleborn was laid on top of it. Harry reminded himself that this was the girl who was planning to murder him that if she was left alive she'd only be a threat to him and their plans for the world but it wasn't working. She deserved her fate and it had to be her even if they would have preferred it to be Dumbledore.

 

Harry took the same silver knife from where he had laid it on the left edge of the Alter after destroying the form of his father. Harry then cleaned the knife with a silk cloth also soaked in Nagini's venom to purify and sterilise the knife. Harry breathed a deep breath and forced himself to not think of Hermione Granger as a person just as a potions ingredient but rather failed at doing so.

 

' _Mamm Ceridwen, Doueez engehentañ, bennigañ mañdeiz,'_ Harry continued to enchant in the Ancient Celtic language forgotten by Muggles  **(4)**.

 

Harry breathed one more time before he pierced the fifteen year old girl not even a year older than Harry with the silver knife. Granger barely changed but Harry knew that she was dead. There was a sense of death in the air and Harry just  _knew_ that the girl who he had once called sister was no longer amongst the living. There was something about dead bodies that could not be mistaken for life.

 

' _An Gwad a Glan aberzh evit da keur da tadoù_ ,' Harry said careful not to let his distress, horror and guilt slur his words or Granger's sacrifice would be for nothing although the witch would likely prefer that considering her attitude to his family  **(5)**.

 

Harry watched as Granger's skin, organs, bones, and hair turned to ash and floated off into the dark sky. Red liquid that Harry tried to ignore what it was but failed miserably was captured by the silvery film that was forming into an alien looking creature. The body had skin the colour of moonlight. The same colour as the film had been. But there was no features; no eyes, no hair, no nose. It was like a blank canvas.

 

Harry returned to the edge of the circle trying to hide the shaking of his body and the sickness he felt. Granger was dead and Harry had killed her! And it wasn't over yet. There were two more men to kill before he could try and forget this had ever happened.

 

Snape handed him another potion. This time it was bright green potion that would allow the son's blood to provide an imprint for his father's body. Harry swallowed the potion finding that it tasted like grapes but slightly acidic.

 

Harry took the weakened form of Moody who was looking at Harry blearily. Harry wished that he hadn't chosen now to begin to wake up. Harry was just lucky that he was far too weak to do much more than look at Harry with betrayal.

 

Not understanding what Harry was doing with Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Crouch and Wormtail. Not understanding why the saviour had betrayed the Wizarding World. Not understanding that things were not as black and white as most people on the Light side believed. Not realising what the Light was willing to do to win.

 

Harry forced the exhausted, weak man at wand point to as close to the Alter as possible without the man actually touching it. Harry's hands were shaking as he picked up another object from the side of the Alter. This one was a perfectly rounded emerald on one side whilst the other side had a sharp hexagon of indentions.

 

' _Al Ene al Torre Kadour_ ,' Harry said quietly  **(6).**

 

He placed the green stone on the chest of Alastor Moody the once renowned Auror. A light that glowed like that of the Hogwarts ghosts emitting through the emerald. The whole area to be lit with a green light reminding Harry disturbingly of the killing curse.

 

Moody collapsed on the floor soulless. Moody was very dead as the body could not last without its soul. Harry knew that unlike his dad there was no chance of Moody going on as his soul was trapped soon to be destroyed.

 

Harry turned the soul filled rock on his hand so that the sharp hexagon was facing upwards. Harry then pressed his left hand into the sharp hexagon. Then Harry waited until the little box filled up with his blood.

 

Harry knew his blood had to be added due to their blood connection. The closer they were related the closer to the spirit the closer to original form the spirit would get. As his son the Dark Lord would be relatively close.

 

Harry winced at the pain but he had far worse than that. Harry then wrapped his hand with a bandage that had been prepared beforehand. They knew that using magic in the circle during the ritual could adversely affect the ritual so Harry could not be healed by magic until after the ritual was done.

 

Harry placed the emerald just above where the heart of the half-formed creature would be if it was fully alive. Harry felt the stone shook as if Moody knew his soul was about to be destroyed for the benefit of his enemy which the soul probably did know. Harry ignored it pretending it was only an enchanted stone as he pushed it down into the alien-like creature.

 

' _Keinañ al Ene an aotroù ma Gwad_ ,' Harry said quietly  **(7)**.

 

The silvery film-like skin seemed to travel inward where it met the glowing bloody emerald. They joined together where flashes of lightening seemed to emanate from inside the body and light up the clearing in flashes. Harry watched as the body changed thanks to mix of Harry's blood and the spirit of Lord Voldemort binding with the body.

 

The skin stopped glowing in the moonlight and darkened ever so slightly to slightly pale human levels. The body lengthened and filled out. Black hair sprouted from the bald head. Blank staring dark brown eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere. A sharp nose, thin lips and small ears grew at the same time.

 

Harry returned to the edge of the circle where Karkaroff the third and final sacrifice was given to him. Harry knew that it would be the final sacrifice that would awaken his father's mind binding his father's heart, soul and magic to his new body. Karkaroff was chosen because he was a Master of magic which was the modern equivalent to being a Mage.

 

Harry carried the Mage to the Alter where he began to incant once again. Glad that this time that this time it was the spell that killed the victim rather than Harry directly killing him. Harry didn't think he could do it again.

 

' _Hedad Mestr distro ma tadoù Hedad,'_ Harry finished  **(8)**.

 

Golden powers flew out of Karkaroff into the still form of his father laying on the Alter. Harry watched as Karkaroff collapsed his magic gone. Harry knew that ripping the magic from the body would kill a wizard.

 

Meanwhile Harry watched as the skin of the Dark Lord rippled with golden power as the magic saturated his body. Then the body on the stone stirred and took a breath. Harry watched as his father sat up.

 

The Dark Lord was back.

 

It was done.

 

Harry had never been more relieved and disgusted with himself than he was tonight. Harry had killed three people in cold blood! He hadn't hesitated. Hadn't stopped. Just done so. Was he as bad as Dumbledore?

 

Harry gave the man his robes not wanting to look at his father's naked body any longer. The Dark Lord placed the old, black robes on his body. To Harry the man seemed somewhat like a colt slightly uncoordinated and unsure of his own body.

 

The man had long black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. The man looked very aristocratic with his high cheekbones, sharp nose, thin lips, and fine hair. Harry wondered under the glamour how much Harry looked like his father.

 

'Father,' Harry greeted.

 

'Hadrian,' The Dark Lord seemed to be inspecting Harry. 'My son,' Tom Marvolo Riddle traced the planes of Harry's face.

 

'You know I might not actually look like that,' Harry said quietly. 'The glamour.'

 

The Dark Lord disagreed, 'you look very like James but we will take that glamour off. It is not needed anymore but we will have to imply it was your father and stepmother who placed the glamour on you.

 

'Thank you, I am sorry you had to do that. I know you didn't want to do that. I am sorry that you had to,' Tom said although his expression did not change.

 

'It's not your fault,' Harry said quietly. 'If it hadn't been for Dumbledore we'd be here with Dad,' Harry said quietly, 'and it wouldn't have been necessary.'

 

The expression on the man's face darkened at the reminder that Dumbledore had killed his beloved husband and condemned his son and heir to thirteen years of hell. Harry did not want to be in Dumbledore's shoes when his father got a hold of the man. Harry was sue that Dumbledore would be begging for the end by the time Voldemort was finished with him.

 

Snape inclined his head, 'My Lord welcome back, My Prince.'

 

Snape handed the Dark Lord a few potions which would strengthen him and speed up the recovery process. The Dark Lord thanked his servant with a nod. Harry saw that his father's stance became firmer with the potions.

 

Then Snape turned to Harry and handed Harry a little bottle of thick white potion for his still bleeding hand. Harry took the little bottle from Snape. Harry swallowed the potion that tasted the thick, slightly acidic. Harry's hand immediately healed allowing Harry to unwind the bloody bandage.

 

'Thank you, Professor,' Harry said.

 

Snape nodded giving Harry a piercing look seemingly knowing exactly how Harry felt. Harry remembered that the man had likely felt the same at one point. Harry was sure that Snape had been forced to kill people when Voldemort had went extreme upon Harry's father kidnapping.

 

Wormtail dropped to his knees, 'My Lord welcome back it is an honour to be present for your rebirth.'

 

Harry grimaced as Wormtail continued to suck up to his father. Harry hated suck-ups! Harry stopped when he realised that his father was wearing exactly the same expression as Harry was which the other Death Eaters had taken notice of.

 

'My Prince, thank you, for your great deed,' Wormtail said sounding a tad more honest.

 

Harry knew without a second thought that Wormtail was relieved that he still had his hand attached. Harry knew Voldemort hated him because he blamed Wormtail for James' death which was true as if he hadn't told Dumbledore their location Dad would still be alive. Hence, why both Harry and Voldemort detested him aside from him being a snivelling worm.

 

Harry still wasn't sure where Wormtail's loyalties lay. None of them were. Hence, why when Wormtail was left alone he was imprisoned in the bowels of Crouch Manor and always had a tracking charm on his person. Wormtail wasn't very happy with this arrangement but Harry knew it was the Dark Lord's overprotectiveness in all things concerning Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.

 

Harry knew that Wormtail was going to be tested for his loyalty as soon as the Dark Lord was strong enough to use  _Legimency._ They all were waiting for the results because if Wormtail turned out to be Dumbledore's he wouldn't last the night. Harry wasn't sure if Wormtail knew it but he must have at least guessed given that Wormtail was potentially responsible for the Dark Lord Consort's death and the Dark Lord's heir's kidnapping.

 

'My Lord,' Lucius gave a low bow.

 

Harry went to his lover feeling comfortable with the man who held him securely. Harry's father was clearly not happy with their familiarity. Lucius recognised this and tensed up at the look the Dark Lord was giving him.

 

'My Lord,' Crouch bowed.

 

'Wormtail, take Karkaroff to the dungeons make sure to apply the stasis charm,' Voldemort said a sneer in his voice. 'If that's not beyond your capabilities.'

 

Karkaroff was to be kept as an example for what happened to traitors. At least for when the Death Eaters were called back. Harry knew there would be those whose family were in prison thanks to the traitor would be grateful.

 

'Y-y-yes, m-my Lord,' stuttered Wormtail.

 

Harry watched Wormtail struggle with the much larger body for a few seconds. None of the other Death Eaters did much more than sneer at him. They like Harry didn't trust Wormtail at all. And Wormtail was not the most likeable person.

 

'Nagini eat,' Voldemort said.

 

Harry buried his head into Lucius' chest not wanting to see Nagini eat the man he had killed. Not wanting to see what was happening to accompany the sounds of Nagini swallowing Alastor Moody. He felt sick again at the horror of what he did murdering three people whilst none of them were innocents Harry still killed them!

 

The five of them left the grounds and entered one of the castle's many drawing rooms. The walls were pale silver. The leather was dark blue with bright blue cushions decorated with either a silver moon or golden star.

 

Voldemort sat on the high backed armchair in the centre of the room. Harry sat down on the coach to his right of Voldemort and pulled Lucius to the right of him. Lucius glanced warily at Voldemort. Snape then sat on the other armchair to the left of Voldemort and Crouch beside him.

 

'Only those present will be aware that I am back,' Voldemort said. 'That is the way I want it to remain until I state otherwise.'

 

Harry shook his head, 'Fred and George are aware.'

 

'You were concerned about their reactions to Granger's  _disappearance,'_ Voldemort said. 'Do you think they will inform Dumbledore?'

 

'I don't know,' admitted Harry, 'but hopefully it won't be until tomorrow morning that they find out that Granger –' Harry gulped, '-disappeared when I did. Hopefully they'll contact me first.'

 

Harry knew that Voldemort didn't want Dumbledore to know about Harry's defection until Voldemort had sorted out a fake family tree and legally taken guardianship of Harry. That way even if Dumbledore released the information of his true family tree which he probably would no one would believe him. Hopefully that and his releasing the news of Voldemort's return without proof would destroy his reputation leaving the Dark free to take over the politics of the Wizarding World.

 

'Severus, is there any other way that Dumbledore would know of my return' Voldemort asked?

 

'None that Dumbledore has shared with me,' admitted Snape.

 

Voldemort frowned and nodded, 'Barty, Severus, back to Hogwarts.'

 

There was no need to tell Snape or Barty what to do. It had already been discussed. If Dumbledore was unaware of their spy's absence as planned he was to show the Dark Lord his Mark. If Dumbledore was aware Snape was to inform Dumbledore that he had seen the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters return.

 

Barty meanwhile had enough hairs from Moody to last to the end of term. Then Moody would disappear never to be seen again. Harry's father feared that if Dumbledore knew that Harry, Granger and Moody disappeared at the same time then he would work out which ritual was used and realise a competent potions master would be needed which would jeopardise Snape's position with Dumbledore.

 

'Yes, my Lord,' Snape inclined his head respectfully before striding out of the room black cloak sweeping along the floor.

 

'My Lord, My Prince,' Barty bowed following after Snape.

 

'The old fool has no evidence of my return aside from Severus whom he will not want to lose as a spy. That means it's only his word that I have returned. If everything you have told me about Fudge is true the Minister will not want to believe that I have returned.'

 

'It is, my Lord,' Lucius assured Voldemort quickly. 'Fudge is a peace time Minister he knows that the people will want an old Auror as a Minister. Never mind the people will blame him for allowing your return whilst he is Minister of Magic.

 

'Never mind the horrors of the last war. Fudge is a spineless coward. He won't want to face the idea that you are back. He'd prefer to believe that Dumbledore is warmongering,' Lucius said quickly, 'and I can encourage that idea.'

 

Voldemort nodded, 'especially as the Ministry has only Dumbledore's insistence that I survived Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore has told them nothing of importance fearing that it will send my followers after me. Here Dumbledore not telling the Ministry anything will be of value,' Voldemort said calmly.

 

'Lucius, I want you at Malfoy Manor ready to receive Fudge's Floo call for when Fudge calls you for advice. I want you to make sure that he believes that Dumbledore is manipulating him,' Voldemort continued. 'Play on his insecurities and fears of Dumbledore and myself.'

 

Lucius nodded, 'of course, my Lord.'

 

Lucius gave a long bow before he too left for his home. Harry wished he was going with him. Harry could do with the comfort sex. Harry shook his head knowing this wasn't the best line of thought to be going down in present company.

 

**Translations:**

**Please excuse me for any bad translators. I do not speak Breton as is probably evidenced. If anyone can point out my mistakes. I will be happy to change the wording.**

**War mañ Deiz a Buhez = On this day of life**

**Korrigan a ma Tadoú distro da mañ Douar = Spirit of my Father return to this realm**

**Distro da mibien = Return to your Heir**

**Mamm Ceridwen, Doueez a**   **engehentañ, bennigañ mañ Deiz = Mother Ceridwen, goddess of rebirth, bless this day**

**An Gwad a Glan aberzh evit da keur da tadoù = The Blood of the Virgin sacrificed for thy Heart of thine father**

**Al Ene al Torre Kadour = The Soul of the Broken Warrior**

**Keinañ al Ene an aotroù ma Gwad = Replenish the Soul of the Lord of my Blood**

**Hedad Mestr distro ma tadoù Hedad = Magic of the Mage Replenish my Father's Magic**


	26. The Dark Lord Returns

** Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The Dark Lord Returns **

 

Severus strode down the corridor having split up with Barty at some point previously. Barty had retired to his chambers knowing that Dumbledore would call him soon enough when he found out from Severus about the Dark Lord’s supposed return. Dumbledore would want to gather his most trusted and loyal followers around him when he found out that Voldemort had returned.

 

Severus knew that it would have looked suspicious if he and Barty disguised as Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody turned up together. Severus Snape was after all a known ex-Death Eater and Alastor Moody hated all Death Eaters even Severus who was cleared by Dumbledore himself. Severus meanwhile was wary of the ex-Auror who was known to be gunning for the blood of all Death Eaters who like Severus had escaped justice.

 

‘Chocoballs,’ Severus sneered.

 

Dumbledore constantly set sweet themed passwords that were pointless. Severus knew that the password could be guessed by any absent minded first year. Many had done so over the years. Severus wondered why Albus even bothered to have a password that anyone could guess.

 

He may as well just have an open office like Severus so that his Slytherins could come to him any time of the day. The only time Severus’ office was locked was when Severus was not present due to classes, sleep, patrolling or meals.

 

‘Severus,’ Dumbledore greeted.

 

Severus didn’t say anything just struck out his arm and pulled up his robe. Displayed clearly was the Dark Mark clear as the day it was made although not burning black as it would when the Dark Lord called them. Dumbledore’s face grew very grim as he surveyed the Dark Mark as he realised what it meant.

 

‘It would appear that the Dark Lord has returned,’ Dumbledore said grimly.

 

Severus didn’t say anything knowing that Dumbledore wouldn’t expect him to. Severus Snape had never believed in idle chit chat. Severus watched as the old man’s bright blue eyes flicked. Dumbledore was clearly thinking quickly about what to do next.

 

‘Have you been called?’ Dumbledore asked sharply.

 

It was there that Snape saw the warrior rather than the genial grandfatherly figure that Dumbledore preferred to present to the ignorant masses. This, however, was the strategist who was happy to sacrifice his followers for the greater good. The manipulator who was not above kidnapping and murder to get his way.

 

‘I have not,’ Snape replied. ‘I have checked in with old acquaintances none of whom have been called.’

 

Severus had indeed soon as he returned to the Castle gone to his rooms and Flooed all those who Dumbledore knew had Death Eater ties. He even Flooed Malfoy Manor despite knowing Lucius wouldn’t be there so that if Dumbledore checked the Floo logs it wouldn’t look suspicious that Severus wasn’t contacting Lucius Malfoy. There was a reason that Severus had lasted so long as a spy in the Dark Lord’s ranks; he made sure that he always had the story to back it up even going so far as to stage memories should it be needed.

 

Dumbledore sent out three Phoenix Patroni that split off. Severus kept quiet ready to report to the Dark Lord everything that happened in the first war meeting since the Dark Lord had fallen all those years ago. Severus guessed that they would be sent to Minerva, Alastor and Fudge.

 

Minerva and Alastor were the only members of the Order who Dumbledore thought he could trust in making his plans. Hagrid, on the other hand, would never be able to keep a secret or at least not with a few drinks down him. Both Moody and Minerva had worked for the DMLE and to this day were highly skilled in Defensive spells.

 

Fudge meanwhile was needed – if not wanted – as Dumbledore would need the Ministry’s support or more exactly the DMLE’s Aurors if they were to start preparing for the war that would start soon. Severus privately thought that Dumbledore was deluded if he thought that Fudge would be willing to believe Voldemort’s return based on his and Dumbledore’s word alone. Not when Fudge was so bloody terrified of Voldemort and motivated mainly by his own political gain.

 

Minerva was the first to arrive striding into the office looking more frazzled than she usually did probably due to the Dark Lord’s son using the Weasley twins as a distraction. Severus wondered what would happen when she realised her precious James and Harry Potter were the husband and son of the Dark Lord. Severus somehow didn’t think that these revelations would be received well by the Light witch.

 

‘Albus, Severus, what has happened?’ Minerva demanded.

 

‘I am afraid that the Dark Lord has returned,’ Dumbledore said gravely.

 

Minerva gasped in horror, ‘how?’

 

‘Of how I cannot yet say,’ Albus replied.

 

Minerva’s eyes zeroed on Severus, ‘have you been called?’

 

‘Not yet,’ Severus replied grimly.

 

‘What are we going to do?’ demanded Minerva.

 

‘First we will speak to Cornelius,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Minerva’s lips thinned, ‘do you really think that Cornelius Fudge will do anything of use? You know what Cornelius is like!’

 

As Minerva spoke her Scottish brogue became more and more clear. Severus was amused that Minerva was far more on the ball that Dumbledore. If there was even a chance Cornelius would help them it was dashed with both Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy whispering in both the Minister of Magic’s ears.

 

‘I believe that Cornelius will do what he needs to in order to protect his people,’ Albus spoke softly.

 

Both Severus and Minerva snorted at the same time. Severus may have known that Dumbledore didn’t see the goodness in people as much as he claimed to as was evidenced by how he abused the Dark Lord’s son but Minerva did. And she had seen with the Chamber and the Black incident how the Minister looked after his people.

 

‘You know as well as I Albus that Fudge will only want to be _seen_ doing something,’ Minerva said. ‘That man works for his own ends only. And no one will want to believe the Dark Lord has returned until they have no option but to accept the truth!’

 

Fudge came in next with Barty following after the Minister of Magic. Fudge did not look happy at being called away from the party that Severus knew would be still taking place. Severus was sure that the Minister of Magic would be busy boasting to the international representatives that their student had won especially since he was three years younger than the other three champions.

 

‘Cornelius, Alastor,’ greeted Dumbledore. ‘I’m afraid to be the one to tell you that Lord Voldemort has returned.’

 

‘You-Know-Who … returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore …’ Fudge stuttered going pale and reacting just as they had predicted Fudge would.

 

 “Alastor” scowled at Severus, ‘should this really be discussed _here?’_

 

Severus knew what the man was implying. That Severus was reporting to the Dark Lord which of course both he and Barty were. As well as exactly what Alastor Moody would be expected to say. Nor would Moody be surprised that the Dark Lord had returned. If anything Moody would be shocked it hadn’t happened before.

 

‘Alastor,’ Dumbledore said warningly. ‘We have spoken about this before. Severus has my complete trust. Cornelius, I have it on good authority from a trusted source that Voldemort has returned.’

 

‘See here, Dumbledore,’ said Fudge a smile dawning on his face. ‘You – you – can’t seriously believe that You-Know-Who is back?’

 

‘Voldemort has returned,’ Dumbledore repeated. ‘If you accept that straight away, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save this situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the Dementors –‘

 

‘As you should have done when they betrayed us in the last war,’ Moody said darkly. ‘And now we have those Dark creatures solely responsible for the Death Eaters continued incarceration! It will not be long before Voldemort releases his most loyal and murderous followers!’

 

Fudge was shaking his head desperately, ‘preposterous!’ Fudge shouted.

 

Severus shared a look with Minerva whose lips were thin, cheeks flushed and hands clenched. She like everyone else in the room had realised that Fudge would never believe them. Severus wondered why Dumbledore had ever believed that Cornelius Oswald Fudge would believe anything else!

 

‘Remove the Dementors? I’d be kicked out of office for suggesting it!’ Fudge snapped furiously.

 

Severus rolled his eyes at the man. Just like they had predicted Fudge was far more concerned with his power than with the good of the Wizarding World. This of course was good for the Dark side but terrible for the Light side.

 

‘Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know that the Dementors are standing guard at Azkaban,’ Fudge blustered.

 

Severus doubted he’d feel the same when the Dark Lord broke his most loyal followers out of jail. Nor did he think Fudge would feel the same when the Dementors broke free from the Ministry’s oppressive control. The Dementors would be far happier with the freedom they would be given in the Dark Lord’s control.

 

‘The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put the Dark Lord’s most dangerous supporters who will join him the instant he asks them!’ said Dumbledore gravely. ‘They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge!’

 

‘Not when Voldemort offers them such a larger range of _meals_ ,’ sneered Moody.

 

‘With the Dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!’ Dumbledore warned.

 

Severus watched as Fudge opened and closed his mouth. Severus could have smirked. Dumbledore didn’t realise he was playing right into the Dark Lord’s hands. Dumbledore was used to being able to manipulate people into doing what he wanted out of fear. Fudge, however, was more likely to avoid the problem rather than respond to the perceived threat especially if it threatened his power base which it would.

 

‘The second step you must take – and at once is to send envoys to the giants,’ Dumbledore continued.

 

Dumbledore was once again digging himself into a bigger hole. Fudge would never think of allying himself with the giants for two reasons. Firstly, he was the typical anti-creature Pure Blood. Secondly, his opposition would call a Vote of No Confidence if he tried to make an alliance with giant who were hated and feared in equal measures.

 

‘Envoys to the giants!’ Fudge shrieked face turning puce which was always a bad sign. ‘What madness is this!?’ Fudge demanded fear and outrage competing with the Minister.

 

‘Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late,’ Dumbledore urged the Minister urgently and fruitlessly, ‘or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!’

 

Quite rightfully thought Severus as there was no way either the Light or Neutral wizards would give any non-human their rights. Many had promised over the years for a huge variety of reasons but they all fell through because they didn’t care about the plights of the creatures which were a threat to them. It was only someone like the Dark Lord who saw that the hatred and prejudice of witches and wizards was tearing their tiny community apart. Unless someone did something about it soon their society would become too fractured to survive!

 

‘You - you cannot be serious!’ Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. ‘If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants -people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career –‘

 

Fudge hit the point that he found most important in all this. Not the threat of war. Not the terrible state of magical Britain and to varying extents the rest of the world. No Fudge’s motives were greed and power. All in Fudge was acting exactly as they had expected him to.

 

Barty snorted, ‘and it still will be if the people find out you were warned about the Dark Lord’s return and did NOTHING!’ Barty shouted causing everyone to jump.

 

‘You are blinded!’ Dumbledore said fury and power making a shiver run through the gathered witch and wizards. ‘By the love of the office you hold, Cornelius!’

 

Dumbledore had obviously realised that Fudge was not going to listen to reason or Dumbledore’s manipulations. Scaring Fudge into action was his last resort. One that Dumbledore rarely used as fear tended to lead to betrayal but Dumbledore was desperate as Fudge was not playing Dumbledore’s game.

 

‘You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood!’ Dumbledore accurately summarised. ‘You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be!’

 

Dumbledore may have been right about Fudge but he was just as narrow minded. Dumbledore would always see any child or adult Dark witch or wizard as evil no matter their actions. Hence, why he had let Black rot without so much of a trial because he knew that Black was Dark by nature if not choice.

 

‘I tell you now-take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!’ Dumbledore warned.

 

Severus doubted that would happen as if everything went according to plan the Wizarding World would never know that Voldemort had returned. Nor would they realise that the complete changing of their society was due to the Voldemort’s actions. Of course, once Fudge had outlived his usefulness he would be replaced with one of their own.

 

‘Insane … mad …’ Fudge whispered.

 

‘If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius…,’ Dumbledore sighed as though the thought physically pained him, ‘…we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit.’

 

Severus repressed a smirk once more knowing that if Dumbledore had resorted to thinly veiled threats then he like everyone in the room had come to the conclusion that Cornelius could not be convinced. Not that there had ever been any hope of that. Fudge was a man who was more concerned about himself than anyone else so Voldemort’s return would do nothing but harm his reputation.

 

‘Now, see here, Dumbledore,’ Fudge said, waving a threatening finger at the most powerful Light wizard in Britain and probably Europe. ‘I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me –‘

 

‘The only one against who I attend to work is Lord Voldemort,’ Dumbledore said simply completing cutting off Fudge’s tirade. ‘If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side –‘

 

‘He can’t be back, Dumbledore, he just can’t be,’ Fudge said desperately backing away as though physical distance would change the truth of Dumbledore’s words.

 

‘Don’t yer be so obtuse, Fudge,’ Minerva said her Scottish brogue coming out. ‘He is back and if yer don’t do yer part then we’ve lost the war before its even begun!’

 

‘I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry,’ Fudge said.

 

Fudge strode out as quickly as possible without actually running away from the problem. Severus and Barty’s eyes met. Just like they had expected Fudge was avoiding the problem and turning against Dumbledore.

 

Now it was Lucius’ job.

 

‘There is work to be done,’ Dumbledore said turning to them. ‘Minerva all those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately. Inform them that there shall be a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. I shall have Fawkes deliver messages with the time and date.’

 

Minerva nodded, ‘yes, Albus,’ she said before Flooing off.

 

‘Alastor, I want to see Hagrid and Madam Maxime in my office as soon as possible,’ Dumbledore turned to the Auror obviously planning to send the two half-giants as envoys to the giants as Fudge would not. ‘Then contact any contacts you have in the Ministry who will be persuaded of the truth.’

 

Barty nodded once to Fudge and strode off to get Hagrid. Severus waited for his own instructions knowing that he would not be in the room for the half-giants debriefing. Dumbledore preferred not to have anyone but him know the details of all the plans.

 

‘Severus, talk to your contacts,’ Albus ordered.

 

Severus bowed his head and used the headmaster’s Floo to get to Lucius’. Luckily it was exactly where Dumbledore expected him to be going. Severus planned to report directly to the Dark Lord about Dumbledore’s plans.

 

‘Severus,’ nodded Lucius.

 

‘Lucius,’ Severus replied. ‘Fudge will likely be contacting you.’

 

‘So Dumbledore informed him,’ Lucius said not posing it as a question.

 

Severus nodded, ‘not that Fudge believed him.’

 

‘Of course not,’ sneered Lucius.

 

Severus used Lucius’ Floo to Floo to the Dark Lord’s Manor. The Dark Lord was sitting in his high backed armchair in the drawing room sipping a glass of mead with a piece of parchment in his other hand. The Potter boy wasn’t present.

 

‘Severus,’ the Dark Lord spoke. ‘What is Dumbledore planning?’

 

Severus reiterated everything that had happened in Dumbledore’s office. The Dark Lord nodded looking pleased with what had happened. This didn’t surprise Severus as so far things were going to plan.

 

‘Keep me informed,’ instructed the Dark Lord.

 

‘Of course, my Lord,’ Severus bowed.

 

‘Bring Black to me,’ the Dark Lord added.

 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ bowed Severus.

 

Severus went back to the Apparation point not looking forward to the conversation which was to follow with Black. He Apparated to the cave in which Black was staying glad to see that the mutt was still there frowning at a parchment in his hands. Dumbledore had clearly already contacted the Animagus.

 

‘Voldemort’s back,’ commented Black.

 

‘Indeed,’ Severus replied dryly suppressing a flinch at the Dark Lord’s name.

 

‘Who are you here for?’ asked the dog.

 

‘The Dark Lord,’ Severus replied.

 

Much to Severus’ surprise the mutt looked relieved that he wasn’t being sent by Dumbledore. Severus raised his eyebrows at the Animagus questioning him on his reaction. Black didn’t answer glowering at Severus.

 

‘Shut up, Snivellus!’ snapped Black.

 

Severus smirked, ‘the Dark Lord has _requested_ your presence.’

 

‘Of course he has,’ muttered Sirius. ‘Alright then take me to your Leader!’

 

Severus rolled his eyes at the Pure-Blood’s immaturity at the same time wondering who had introduced the Black heir to that particular Muggle phrase. Either the half-blood wolf or Lily Severus thought. Unless it was when Black was rebelling against his parents as a teenager.

 

Severus held out his arm for Black. Black sneered at him looking very unhappy at the situation but took his arm with little grace. Severus wondered if he should inform Black that his beloved godson was there but decided there was no point.

 

Severus Apparated both of them back to the Dark Lord’s castle where he strode on keen to be finished with his loathsome job. Severus didn’t glance back at Black knowing that Black was following him as he could hear his breath behind him. Severus lead Black to the entrance of the Drawing Room that Severus had last seen the Dark Lord.

 

‘My Lord,’ Severus said.

 

‘Severus,’ the Dark Lord nodded. ‘Go back to Dumbledore and tell him that none of the Death Eaters you have spoken to know where I am or have been contacted.’

 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ Severus agreed quickly.

 

Severus exited the Dark Lord’s drawing room wondering what Dumbledore would make of Voldemort’s continued silence. Hopefully Dumbledore would assume that Voldemort was gathering strength before he contacted potentially power hungry Death Eaters whose loyalty had not been assured. Severus knew that was the theory he’d be presenting to Dumbledore.

 

Severus returned to Hogwarts through Egbert King’s Floo. Albus looked tired as he looked up at the sound of the Floo but as Severus stepped into the Headmaster’s study the old man sat up straight clearly hoping for good news of some sort. Unfortunately for Dumbledore Severus was going to have to disappoint him with no information.

 

‘Any news?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

Severus shook his head, ‘no one has heard anything from the Dark Lord since the Dark Mark burned black.’

 

Dumbledore made a sound of discontentment, ‘do any of them have any idea why the Dark Lord hasn’t contacted you?’

 

Severus shook his head, ‘it’s making many nervous. They believe that the Dark Lord is unhappy with them for not looking for him.’

 

‘They are quite right,’ Dumbledore said grimly.

 

Severus nodded in agreement, ‘there are those who are under the belief that he is not calling them because he no longer considers them loyal to the Dark. And the Dark Lord does not allow the disloyal to just leave him!’

 

Albus nodded light shining in his eyes before shaking his head, ‘Voldemort is not in a position to turn down followers although they should expect punishment.’ Dumbledore wore a very contemplative expression on his lined face, ‘do you think it would be possible to dissuade them that there only choice is to gain protection from their master with the Light?’

 

Severus shook his head, ‘unlikely. Very few of them would contemplate joining the Light and if I asked even one wrong person it would get back to the Dark Lord.’

 

Albus nodded once more before frowning clearly wondering what Voldemort was up to. Then another idea appeared to occur to the intelligent wizard. Severus wondered what Dumbledore had thought of now.

 

‘Is it possible that you are known to be a traitor?’ questioned Albus. ‘That the Death Eaters are not revealing information to you due to that fact.’

 

Severus shook his head, ‘if I was so much as suspected to be a traitor the Dark Lord would have summoned me to make an example of me.’

 

Albus nodded, ‘unless he wants me to believe he is not back.’

 

Severus bowed his head trying to think of a way to make sure that Dumbledore believed he was still useful. Severus knew perfectly well that if he lost his uses then Dumbledore would no longer bother trying to protect him from being persecuted for his crimes as Death Eaters. Severus had seen with Black what happened to people who were no longer useful to the manipulative, old headmaster!

 

‘Possible,’ Severus conceded, ‘but unlikely I met with several of my old associates. They were acting nervous that the Dark Lord believed they were no longer loyal to him but if they thought that I was no longer loyal they wouldn’t have said such potentially damning statements. If they knew I was betraying them there would be tells. No, it’s more likely that the Dark Lord hasn’t contacted them possibly he is still weak and doesn’t trust his power hungry followers at the present time.’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘I had considered the possibly that Voldemort wasn’t ready to call his followers but there has to be someone other than Wormtail helping him.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘of course, but I did not know everyone. No one did except the Dark Lord so he could have someone never connected with the Dark Lord or new followers. Have you any idea how he could have returned?’ asked Severus.

 

‘Many,’ admitted Dumbledore, ‘but which one he used l cannot say. I have, of course, narrowed it down but that is all I am able to do.’

 

** Authors Note **

 

**Honestly from your comments you seem to like the resurrection seem more than I do.**


	27. A Job for Lucius

** Chapter Twenty-Seven **

** A Job for Lucius **

 

Severus had just left through the Floo to the Dark Lord’s castle when the Floo sounded again. Lucius left the Floo for a few minutes so it looked like the Floo going had woken him up as there was no reason that he would be up at this time. He was even wearing his black silk pyjamas with his name written in silver italics on the pocket that was given to him by a lover for his thirtieth birthday and soft, fluffy, cotton, green bathrobe that his son had got him last Christmas.

 

Just like Lucius expected it was Cornelius Oswald Fudge who had called him as Severus had warned him he would not five minutes ago. Lucius could see from the red cheeks, darting eyes and the pulsing of the Minister’s jugular that Fudge was both scared, angry and desperate for answers that didn’t suggest that the Dark Lord was back which Fudge could not deal with! All Lucius needed to do was encourage Fudge’s anger at Dumbledore, fear of the Dark Lord and another war, and fear of losing his power.

 

‘Lucius,’ Fudge said agitation clear in his voice. ‘I am calling a meeting of my advisors. I need you there. It’s an emergency.’

 

‘Of course, Minister,’ Lucius said quickly.

 

Fudge ended the Floo call suddenly. Lucius presumed the Minister was going to go call his other advisors. Most of whom had got that position through financial contributions to Fudge’s’ political campaign five years ago like Lucius had or Fudge kept them around to use their political powers like Dumbledore. Or like Dolores Umbridge who forced Fudge to keep her around because she had damaging information on him.

 

Lucius wasn’t sure which advisors Fudge was going to call given how popular Dumbledore was and this was a meeting to decide what to do about Dumbledore. Obviously Dumbledore would not be there. Nor anyone who Fudge felt was too close to Dumbledore for Fudge’s liking which was most of the Light side.

 

Nor would Amelia Bones be invited as she would want to investigate the claims before just dismissing them as Fudge wanted to do so. Lucius certainly hoped that she wouldn’t be there as Madam Bones had long, rightfully suspected that he had never been Imperised and had used his money and connections to escape imprisonment. She would be automatically suspicious that Dumbledore’s claims were accurate when Lucius was trying to dismiss his claims as warmongering. Never mind Bones preferred to face things like that head-on rather than run away like Fudge was doing.

 

Lucius just hoped that there would be other Death Eaters amongst Fudge’s most trusted advisors. Possibly Avery who had often offered the Minister in times of crisis. Or Marcus who had been one of young Cornelius’ tutors.

 

Lucius quickly redressed into his robes that he had kept just out of the Floo’s line of sight so he could change immediately. Lucius hoped to be the first to get to Fudge’s office where he could start manipulating Fudge before anyone else arrived who might cotton on to what he was doing and interfere with their plans. Then Lucius Flooed to the Ministry that was strangely, hauntingly silent at this time of night.

 

Lucius found it strange that even the usual night guards were not present. Fudge must have given them the night off which they would have naturally not complained against. Who would fight against a night off!?

 

Fudge clearly really didn’t want to give anyone even a chance of overhearing their conversation so had made sure that the Ministry was completely empty. Lucius didn’t approve of leaving the Ministry unguarded. However, Lucius could empathise with the Minister’s fears as there were Dumbledore loyalists in every department of the Ministry but with a few anti-spying spells and no one would be able to listen in.

 

Lucius strode towards the lifts and up to the Minister’s Office. In the Minister’s Office Lucius found Fudge pacing. Cornelius Oswald Fudge was obviously stressed by the situation, terrified by the idea that Dumbledore was actually telling the truth about the Dark Lord’s return and what it meant for his position and their world.

 

Lucius was not surprised he was the first one to arrive considering that they had all been called into the Ministry at about three in the morning when any sane person was tucked away safely in their beds. Lucius may have been expecting the Minister’s call but the others had not so they had to pull themselves out of bed, into clothes, make themselves into presentable and make their way to the Ministry of Magic. Most likely they’d have to take a draught of Wake Me Up Potion to last them through this meeting.

 

‘Minister,’ greeted Lucius.

 

Fudge came to a sudden halt in his pacing as Fudge heard Lucius speak. Fudge turned around to face his advisor relieved at Lucius’ presence. Lucius wore a calming, supportive, questioning look encouraging the Minister to tell Lucius what had happened to tell him what had caused the Minister to call this emergency meeting as Lucius was pretending that he had no idea what had changed overnight.

 

‘Lucius,’ Fudge greeted over-familiarly relief clear in his face.

 

‘May I enquire as to what has happened to force us to convene at this time?’ questioned Lucius silkily.

 

Lucius was careful not to reveal that he had any foreknowledge of what had happened. Lucius doubted that Fudge would realise if he did slip up given his state of agitation but Lucius would rather there be no _awkward_ questions. If there was a simple donation to the Ministry of Magic would suffice to stop the questions.

 

‘Dumbledore,’ Fudge replied simply.

 

Lucius sneered at the old fool’s name, ‘I have been telling you for years that you give the Headmaster far too much leeway. Hiring werewolves and giants. Never mind the mess with the Chamber of Secrets.’

 

Fudge nodded in agreement, ‘yes he has.’

 

Lucius was about to offer his opinion when Dolores Umbridge entered the office giving both of them a sickly sweet smile that she clearly thought was seductive but was just tragic. Lucius gave a thin lipped smile at the hateful woman who he was forced to play nice with. Fudge nodded once at his undersecretary who he liked as much as anyone else liked Umbridge i.e. not at all.

 

Hence, Umbridge was only able to get the job thanks to damaging pictures falling into her hands. It completely baffled Lucius why she had been invited to a meeting he could have not told her about. Unless Fudge hoped she’d share any blackmail material she had on Dumbledore with Fudge. That they could use to either clip Dumbledore’s wings or discredit the man in the eyes of the public which was all Fudge care about.

 

‘Dolores,’ nodded Lucius crisply.

 

‘Lucius,’ Dolores smiled sweetly at him making Lucius want to grimace. ‘Minister.’

 

‘Dolores,’ Fudge said not turning to look at the squat woman.

 

After Umbridge arrived two more advisors arrived to the meeting. Fudge shut the door so obviously they were the four he trusted to ally with him against Dumbledore. Lucius could understand that considering how well regarded Dumbledore was.

 

The first to arrive was Lord Marcus Flint Senior over six foot tall, muscular, a matt of dyed black hair and slate grey quick eyes that did not show any tiredness despite the early hour. Despite being many years retired and in advanced age Marcus maintained his mind, muscles, magic and prowess with both blade and wand. Lord Flint stood with a dueller’s stance that even after all these years out of the Duelling Ring Marcus had not managed to lose.

 

Lucius remembered the man’s prowess at the height of the last war despite fast approaching seventy Lucius was much relieved Flint was on their side rather than the Light’s. Lucius had of course known that Lord Flint had once been a dueller from when Marcus had trained himself. Still Lucius hadn’t realised that he was still as well talented as he was.

 

In his younger years Lord Flint had won the European Duelling Circuit for eight consecutive years and remained in the top three for a following sixteen years. He dropped down the ranks for four years until he had his final win at the age of forty-five. Afterwards Marcus retired whilst he was still the Duelling Champion.

 

It was just a shame that his son hadn’t inherited his father’s powers or intelligence. Marcus Flint Junior had actually had to repeat his NEWTs and was currently lazing around the house rather than actually working. Lord Flint was currently trying to arrange a marriage with an intelligent man who could would be the dominant partner so he could control the Flint and seats vaults when Marcus Senior eventually died because he could not trust his son with them.

 

The second to arrive was Lord Adonias Smith who looked tired and unwilling to be there at this hour. Lucius pretended not be annoyed at the arrogant golden haired man who frustrated him to no end. He like Lucius had bought his way into Fudge’s trusted circle.

 

Smith was the Head of both the Smith and Hufflepuff houses. As well as the leader of the Neutral faction of the Wizengamot which was like why Fudge had likely invited him here. Fudge was clearly hoping for a majority in the Wizengamot with the Neutral and Dark factions against the Light faction as Lucius was the current leader of the Dark faction but that would change when the Dark Lord claimed his seats tomorrow.

 

‘Minister Fudge,’ Smith scowled.

 

Smith scowled at the Minister obviously exhausted and angry at having been dragged out of bed like both Umbridge and Flint had been. However, unlike Umbridge the Hufflepuff was unable to present himself appropriately. Fudge was clearly not happy with the treatment but was putting up with Smith for his faction’s support against Dumbledore.

 

‘What is important enough to call us at this time of night!?’ Smith demanded.

 

‘I am quite certain that the Minister has reason for calling this meeting with his most _trusted_ advisors,’ Umbridge smiled sweetly at the Smith lord.

 

Smith stopped at the sight of the woman, ‘of course.’

 

The golden haired man bit out a response to the toad-like woman’s statement. Lucius wondered what Umbridge had against the blonde Lord. Lucius planned to talk to the Dark Lord about Umbridge as she could be very useful or need to be dealt with. Considering Umbridge’s opinion of non-human Lucius suspected that she’d be need to be dealt with before the end of the war but they’d have to confiscate her leverage which could be useful for their side.

 

‘So what has happened?’ demanded Smith with ill grace.

 

‘It would appear that Headmaster Dumbledore has been trying to restore his former glory by warmongering,’ Lucius said coolly.

 

Fudge nodded emphatically at Lucius’ statement, ‘yes that’s exactly what he’s doing! You Know Who Back for Merlin’s sake!?’

 

Marcus shot Lucius a discrete look as Marcus’ hand automatically went to his right arm where they both knew the Dark Mark was. Marcus knew what Dumbledore’s so called warmongering was and the Leader of the Light was not just warmongering. Marcus likely suspected that Lucius was here on the Dark Lord’s bequest if the look Lucius was receiving was anything to go by.

 

‘Does he think anyone will fall for that?’’ Fudge continued to bluster oblivious of the silent conversation going on between the two men.

 

‘Dumbledore has a very loyal fan base,’ simpered Umbridge.

 

‘Is there any proof?’ asked Smith.

 

‘Of course, not,’ sneered Malfoy. ‘Dumbledore just expects to be believed because he is Albus is Dumbledore defeater of Grindelwald and only one You Know Who ever feared!’

 

Fudge nodded in agreement, ‘Dumbledore claimed a trusted servant told him.’

 

‘Who?’ demanded Umbridge.

 

‘Dumbledore would not tell me,’ Fudge said a little petulantly.

 

‘Probably his pet Death Eater,’ Flint said darkly.

 

Flint had believed since Severus’ trial that Snape was loyal to Dumbledore. He would have of course been quite right until recently about Severus’ loyalty. Now, however, the Dark Lord would not want Severus to be held in contempt by the Minister considering he was the only Death Eater currently positioned at Hogwarts.

 

Lucius shot Marcus a quelling look, ‘I am certain Severus has nothing to do with Dumbledore’s latest plots.’

 

Fudge frowned, ‘but he was there.’

 

‘I doubt Severus was in any position to ignore his employer’s request of his presence,’ Lucius assured the Minister.

 

Fudge nodded, ‘you are quite right Lucius.’

 

‘Why? What do you think Dumbledore wants to be the Minister?’ questioned Smith. ‘He turned down the position in 1990.’

 

‘Maybe he’s changed his mind,’ suggested Lucius delicately.

 

Lucius hoped that Smith or Fudge would respond to that statement as Lucius wanted them to. Lucius had enough experience at manipulating Fudge that it was better letting him come to the conclusion himself by suggestive comments. Rather than outright tell him what Lucius wanted him to believe.

 

‘But he can’t,’ Smith snapped back.

 

‘Elections are every seven years,’ agreed Fudge. ‘I have another two years of term!’ Fudge seemed to be reassuring himself more than anyone else. Then a look of dawning horror appeared on his face, ‘…unless, he calls for a vote of no confidence!’

 

‘Dumbledore will need a majority in Wizengamot to pass the vote,’ Flint stated clearly seeing Lucius’ plan.

 

‘You are a popular Minister who’s brought much wealth, prosperity and safety to our country,’ Lucius flattered the Minister.

 

Flint nodded serious as ever, ‘Lucius is right. As things stand not even Dumbledore would be able to manage to get the majority of the Wizengamot to agree to a vote of no confidence and a re-election.’

 

‘But we all remember the terror of the War,’ Lucius continued.

 

Both Fudge and Smith shuddered at the memories Lucius had purposefully brought up. The final years everyone on either side of the war could agree were a mess. People going missing. Friends turning up dead. Not knowing who you could trust even neutrals like Smith were not immune to the terror.

 

‘No one was safe,’ Flint added gruffly.

 

‘No one,’ agreed Fudge white faced in a whisper. ‘It was hell.’

 

That was when Lucius remembered that Fudge had been in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes before he was elected. They were often the first on the scene after the Aurors had declared it safe. They were the ones who picked up the dead bodies. The horrors Fudge must have seen it was no wonder the mere idea of the Dark Lord terrified him so much that he just could not face it!

 

‘We almost lost everything,’ Fudge shook himself out of it. ‘How could Dumbledore even suggest that _he_ is back!?’

 

‘He wants your power,’ simpered Umbridge.

 

Fudge nodded gravely, ‘if the public thought that He Who Must Not Be Named was _back_ they would be crying for their hero to lead them through the war!’

 

Lucius nodded, ‘I’m afraid you are right and if Dumbledore’s plans succeeds he might do it. We both know how fickle the minds of the public are! They elected him five years ago when the war had been over for a decade.’

 

Fudge looked desperate remembering that he only became the Minister because Dumbledore turned the job down. Fudge was clearly well aware that many witches and wizards had more faith in Dumbledore than the Minister. Hence, why Fudge had kept him as an advisor so that Dumbledore’s fans would believe he was doing what Dumbledore was telling him to do.

 

‘What do we do?’ Fudge asked desperately. ‘Dumbledore is the nation’s hero! Never mind the Boy Who Lived is loyal to Dumbledore.’

 

‘We all know Dumbledore is getting on in years,’ Lucius said coolly. ‘Dumbledore was unable to find out where the Chamber of Secrets was, what it’s monster was when a twelve year old boy was and who the Heir of Slytherin. Never mind he allowed a young Heir to be used,’ Lucius said crisply trying to hide how murderous the late Granger and all too alive Weasley him. ‘The Albus Dumbledore of old would have never done that. Clearly his mind must be going.’

 

‘Added that to his scheming which only his most loyal followers would not see through,’ Marcus agreed nodding. ‘Not even He Who Must Named can return from the dead! He is not back. No one wants him to be back. The fact that Dumbledore tried to resurrect You Know Who for his own purposes will turn the public against him.’

 

‘I am sure that Barnabas will be more than willing to publish the news of the Dumbledore’s senility for us,’ Lucius suggested. ‘I do after all hold a percentage of shares.’

 

‘And, of course, Potter’s brain was clearly addled by the killing curse,’ Umbridge smiled sweetly.

 

Lucius felt the anger again at Umbridge for going after his lover but forced himself not react to the toad bitch. The only thing that made Lucius feel better is what would happen to bitch should the Dark Lord find out about Umrbidge’s suggestion. The thought had Lucius suppressing a feral grin.

 

Lucius knew he had to nip that suggestion in the bud quickly before either Marcus encouraged Umbridge’s idea or Fudge grabbed hold of it. If either them did the Dark Lord would have seen them dead at his own hand before the end of the week and Lucius would have helped him. Lucius was sure that Umbridge realised what danger her suggestion had placed her in.

 

‘The Boy Who Lived is not as loyal to Dumbledore as Dumbledore would like to believe,’ Lucius said quickly.

 

Marcus who had clearly been about to agree with Umbridge gave Lucius a pointed look telling him that he expected Lucius to explain himself. Lucius was well aware that he up for a conversation with Marcus after Fudge had finished with them. Lucius would have to try to get rid of him quickly so he could report tonight’s meeting to the Dark Lord.

 

Lucius would have to be careful with what he said to Marcus. The Dark Lord had made it abundantly clear that the Dark Lord did not want Harry’s true parentage known until he was ready even if Marcus was completely loyal to the Dark. Hence, why the Death Eaters were not being convened until tomorrow night.

 

Lucius did not want to give the Dark Lord further reason to want to kill him than he already had. Granting Lucius could hardly do worse than seducing and impregnating the Dark Lord’s only son and heir. Lucius was just glad that Harry had made it clear to the Dark Lord that he wanted Lucius around which was likely one of the only reasons the Dark Lord had let him live when the truth came out.

 

Lucius would have to explain to Marcus about Harry’s switch in allegiance although not the full story. Lucius was sure that would give rise to more questions but Marcus would understand he could only say so much. If he did not Lucius could explain Dumbledore’s manipulations.

 

‘Never mind what Potter will do when he finds out Dumbledore tried to use his parents’ murderer for his own gain,’ Lucius continued. ‘If we manage to get Heir Potter on our side it will divide Dumbledore’s supports as many of them call him their saviour!’

 

Fudge nodded, ‘I want Potter to be seen offering his support.’

 

‘I’d suggest waiting till he’s out of Dumbledore’s school,’ suggested Lucius.

 

‘Of course, we don’t want to interrupt young Harry’s education,’ agreed Fudge.

 

‘Of course not,’ simpered Umbridge.

 

Fudge ignored the woman, ‘Lucius I want you to talk to Barnabas tomorrow. I want _the Prophet_ to publish an article on Dumbledore’s senility before the end of the school year.’

 

‘Rita Skeeter would be the best reporter to use,’ Marcus Flint suggested.

 

Lucius nodded knowing Marcus was right. Rita Skeeter was always very eager to tear down prominent figures. Lucius knew that he’d have to keep an eye on her so that she didn’t turn her attention with Umbridge’s encouragement to Harry.

 

‘We can use Dumbledore’s plans against him,’ Smith said eyes shining with ambition. ‘Once Dumbledore’s popularity has taken a hit I can call a Vote for No Confidence and _one_ of us can become the Chief Warlock.’

 

Lucius smiled and nodded knowing that Smith wanted to be the new Chief Warlock which would mean he would be Britain’s representative on the ICW. Lucius did want Dumbledore to be the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. However, nor did he want Smith to be the Chief Warlock.

 

Lucius would have to talk to the Dark Lord about potential candidates for both positions. Lucius doubted he’d ever be more than the leader of the Dark faction as neither Light nor Neutral factions trusted him. Maybe the Dark Lord himself as he’d have the Dark support and the Harry Potter supporters on his side as long as they made sure Dumbledore’s accusations were seen as absurd.

 

‘He will still have influence as he holds multiple seats,’ Flint said grimly. ‘Unless we can get him declared mentally incompetent.’

 

‘Then it would just go to his brother,’ Smith sneered. ‘What’s the use in that? Dumbledore will just work through his brother.’

 

Flint snorted, ‘Aberforth has not talked to Albus since they were teenagers apart from Dumbledore insisting on them maintaining a pretence in public. Dumbledore will not be able to work through Aberforth!’

 

Fudge nodded, ‘Dolores have you any suggestions?’

 

Everyone knew exactly what Fudge was asking Dolores. Fudge was asking Dolores if she had any leverage over Dumbledore. Lucius doubted she would. Dumbledore was too careful to allow his dirty laundry to become known to anyone. Likely only Aberforth had anything on Dumbledore.

 

‘Destroy his image and no one will see his warmongering as anything but what it is a bid for power,’ Dolores said.

 

‘Thank you,’ Fudge said nodding. ‘I’m sure you all want to get back to bed so good night.’

 

‘Too right we do,’ Smith snorted. ‘Good night Minister,’ smith said with a façade of politeness.

 

Smith left the Minister’s Office first. Lucius was sure that he would be going straight back to bed. Lucius wished he could go as well but unfortunately he still had to report back to the Dark Lord and deal with the Flint Lord’s questions.

 

‘Goodnight, Minister,’ nodded Lucius. ‘I hope to be in contact with you soon.’

 

‘Minister,’ Flint nodded simply. ‘Lucius I’d like a word about Draco’s summer tuition.’

 

‘Of course, Marcus,’ Lucius said graciously.

 

Lucius and Marcus left the Minister’s office heading towards the Floo. Lucius was running through what he could tell the Duelling Instructor and what he could not tell him. Anything to do with Harry and the Dark Lord’s relationship was out.

 

Lucius was first through the Floo and into the Reception Room. Marcus followed him through the Floo. Lucius looked at Marcus and could see that the man was not going to leave until he had questions.

 

‘Marcus,’ Lucius said coolly. ‘Did you need something?’

 

Marcus withdrew the sleeve of his robes displaying the fully formed Dark Mark burning black on his right arm. Marcus knew that Lucius would have realised that the Dark Lord had returned as he had and at least suspected that the Dark Lord had been summoned by the Dark Lord. There would probably not be any problem telling Marcus that the Dark Lord had returned.

 

‘Yes, Severus and I’s Dark Mark has returned,’ Lucius said darkly. ‘We’ve all known it’s been getting stronger this past year which can only mean one thing.’

 

‘The Dark Lord is back!’ Marcus said. ‘Whatever Fudge believes. Whatever we said to Fudge. We both know that the old man is not just warmongering.’

 

‘If the Dark Lord wanted everyone to know he was back everyone would know,’ Lucius replied. ‘It is in our best interest to keep Fudge from realising the truth.’

 

‘Of course,’ agreed Marcus. ‘Lucius I am no fool! I have known you since you were six years old!’ Marcus said never one to avoid the truth. ‘You are in contact with the Dark Lord. You were there today on Fudge’s request.’

 

‘I was there on Fudge’s request,’ responded Lucius.

 

‘Lucius,’ Flint said warning.

 

‘Let’s say hypothetically I was there on the Dark Lord’s request,’ Lucius said. ‘If the Dark Lord had not made his plans known to you it would be more than my life’s worth to fill you in.’

 

Marcus bowed his head, ‘you are right, of course, Lucius.’

 

Marcus looked worried at the reasons that he had not been called to the Dark Lord’s return. That he was considered a traitor to the Dark Lord. Lucius knew that was not so. The Dark Lord’s first priority was his son so no one was being called until Harry’s safety was assured as much as possible in these turbulent times.

 

‘I am quite sure that the Dark Lord has no reason to believe either us are traitors,’ Lucius reassured his first teacher.

 

‘And Harry Potter?’ asked Marcus. ‘“…not as loyal to Dumbledore as Dumbledore would like to believe”?’ Marcus quoted.

 

‘Let’s just say that Harry Potter has many reasons to not trust Albus Dumbledore,’ Lucius said dryly.

 

‘Enough to make him side with his parents’ murderer?’ questioned Marcus.

 

Lucius nodded and would have been amused at the question if it had not been Harry’s bearer who had been killed. Before the revelations Harry had been on his bearer’s murderer side. Now he was on the side of his father.

 

‘Let’s just say Dumbledore’s attempts to make a perfect weapon have drastically failed,’ Lucius said, ‘and will hopefully give us the war!’

 

‘You’re not going to tell me,’ Marcus said.

 

‘No,’ agreed Lucius. ‘I am sure the truth will be revealed soon enough. And you might want to leave tonight free.’

 

Marcus nodded, ‘thank you, Lucius. Goodnight, Lucius.’

 

'Marcus,' nodded Lucius.


	28. Reconvening the Order

** Chapter Twenty-Eight **

** Reconvening the Order **

 

Albus hadn’t been surprised that the Dark Lord had at long last returned. Albus knew that it would happen eventually. Albus just wished it was at a time that the Slytherin brat hadn’t broken ties with the youngest Weasley boy because of his own stupidity.

 

The twins didn’t have the trust Weasley and Granger had earned through trials and tribulation but thanks to Ronald Weasley the two of them would have to work. Albus had made sure that Slytherin trusted the two of them beyond anything and anyone else. To have it all destroyed by Weasley’s jealously left a bad taste in Albus’ mouth.

 

Albus frowned he’d have to have Ginevra work on Potter over the summer. It wasn’t ideal as _the Daily Prophet_ would suspect her of using Love Potions after the debacle Weasley created. Unfortunately Albus couldn’t afford to wait; Albus needed someone that Slytherin could relate the fear and hatred they both felt to his father to push Slytherin into taking a more active role in the war.

 

The Weasley girl at least had suffered at Voldemort’s hand even if it was of her own doing. That gave Albus an idea. Manipulate Slytherin into connecting with the Weasley girl to connect over the fear of possession they would soon enough both be feeling.

 

Already the Family Magic caused both members of the Slytherin family pain when one of them was threatening the other one. Albus knew with a bit of Legimency Albus could plant false visions supposedly from Voldemort’s own mind. Naturally then he would tell the Order of his fears that the Boy Who Lived was going to be possessed by Voldemort through the connection.

 

Someone would let it slip to Slytherin. Implanting the suggestion to Potter that he should discuss it with the one person who could possibly understand would be simple. Then he would leave the wooing (and drugging) to young Ginevra who would be eager to finally get her hands on the numerous vaults that the brat didn’t known he possessed and the titles.

 

Of course, Albus would likely have to prove that what he said was true. An attack using a snake which would be blamed on Tom’s familiar – Nagini. Ronald Weasley was fast becoming a hindrance to their plans.

 

Having his ex-friend die at Voldemort’s hands would remind Slytherin why Voldemort was the enemy and must die especially if he hadn’t forgiven Weasley at that point. The guilt he would feel for making his once best friend’s last few months of life hell and seeing his dead but doing _nothing_ would drive him further into Ginevra’s arms. They would naturally comfort each other over the difficult time so it would be quite understandable if they fell in love.

 

Albus hoped to use Weasley’s death to convince Fudge and the Wizarding World that Voldemort was back. Of course, none of the Weasleys could ever know that he was responsible from their youngest member’s death. Albus needed them too much so could not afford Ronald’s death to turn the Weasleys against him.

 

Albus would have to talk to Ginevra after the Order meeting about the latest plan. Speaking of which Albus was making his way to the Burrow for the Order meeting. The first in almost fourteen years thanks to Albus’ plans.

 

The Burrow was being used as a temporary headquarters until a safer base could be found. Albus hoped that Sirius would donate one of the Black family homes to them but unfortunately Albus couldn’t locate the Animagus. Albus had Apparated to the cave that Albus had suggested Sirius stay in but the Black Lord was nowhere to be found although given the state of the half eaten food Albus didn’t think Sirius had been gone long!

 

Albus Apparated to the doormat of the Burrow knowing that he would be dramatically late as always. Albus magicked open the front door and strode towards the kitchen where the Order would have convened as it was the biggest room the Burrow boasted. Albus didn’t know how many of the old crowd would have returned after all these years but Albus hoped that his old friends would understand the importance of fighting for the Greater Good once more.

 

Entering the kitchen Albus could see that twenty-seven members of the Order of the Phoenix had returned. Albus observed the new faces of the eldest Weasley boys pleased that the next generation were willing to fight the good fight. Albus decided it was a good sign.

 

‘Good morning,’ greeted Albus calmly.

 

Albus donned his kind, gentile, friendly, compassionate grandfatherly visage which was all that many of the Order and the public ever saw. Albus’ eyes and face expressed his seriousness, sadness and disappointment that the situation call for. Yet at the same time was strong and determined despite his age was still willing to lead them through the darkness and war that was sure to come now that Voldemort had returned.

 

‘I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here,’ Albus said gravely. ‘It is my solemn duty to inform you that Voldemort has return-‘

 

Before Albus could finish his statement chaos broke out at his announcement. Molly burst into tears as Arthur held her tight eyes dark, lips thin and a grim look at the pronouncement. Emmeline Vance went pale, a horrified look in her eyes.

 

Severus sneered at the Order, ‘be quiet,’ the spy hissed. ‘Aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be braver than this!?’

 

Severus snapped ignoring that not everyone present were Gryffindors. Granting there were a lot of them who were Gryffindors thankfully as Gryffindor characteristics were the traits Albus looked for in all his followers. Albus didn’t interrupt Severus knowing that the man could quieten the room for him.

 

‘Yes, the Dark Lord has returned but it’s no reason for you to lose what little presence of mind you possess!’ sneered Severus. ‘But what can one expect from-‘

 

Albus cleared his throat interrupting Severus before he launch into what spiel he was going to. Severus had done what Albus knew he wold – quieten the room. Severus did have a talent for silencing a room as his years of teaching proved.

 

‘Thank you, Severus,’ Albus nodded at the Potion’s Master. ‘Severus is right Voldemort-,’Albus said pointedly.

 

Albus was not surprised at the flinches that followed that statement. It was amazing how something as simple as a name – not even a real name – could insight such respect amongst the common people which of course why Albus insisted on using it despite knowing that not saying the name would make the rest of the Order far more comfortable. Albus waited until the flinches stopped before speaking once more.

 

‘-but in times such as these we cannot let our fear define us!’ Albus continued. ‘Fear in the face of oppression I have found has the tendency to bring out the best,’ smiled Albus proudly causing everyone to sit up, ‘or the worst. If you let fear control you let the fear control your actions you will end up actin like Fudge,’ Albus said heaving a heavy sigh.

 

‘What has Fudge done?’ the werewolf asked scowling lightly.

 

Remus John Lupin as a werewolf held much distaste for the current Ministry with their many anti-werewolf laws. Fudge as the Minister of Magic who had passed many of the current werewolf legislation. What the werewolf population did not know was that Umbridge had never given Fudge any choice but it was doubtful Fudge resisted too much given popular opinion of Werewolves especially after Greyback’s actions in the last war.

 

Naturally Dumbledore had claimed that he was unable to get any counter laws passed or the current laws repealed. In reality he didn’t want to give the beasts their rights because they were Dark and dangerous creatures. True werewolves like Lupin could be decent but only if they fought against the beast every day of their lives which few would as it brought about magical stress and premature death forty to fifty years after being bitten. Hence, why Lupin looked so much older than he actually was.

 

Albus sighed sadly, ‘Cornelius is in denial over Voldemort’s,’ Albus said stubbornly ignoring the flinches, ‘return. He’d rather believe that I was after his job-‘

 

‘Codswallop,’ boomed Hagrid.

 

‘Ridiculous,’ agreed the werewolf.

 

‘How could he think that!?’ demanded Molly incensed. ‘Everyone knows that Albus has never wanted power!’

 

The other members of the Order except Percy Albus noted displeased were nodding along with what the Weasley matriarch was saying. Albus would have to watch Percy for betrayal if he chose the Ministry over him. Albus smiled slightly as though humbled by what his most loyal followers were saying.

 

Albus was secretly amused by the fact that they forgot that he was both the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Offices that were fact more influential than being Minister of Magic without having to deal with trivial matters, being held accountable for mistakes the Ministry made or taking up the time being Minister would entail. Never mind the fact that he could get laws passed nationally and internationally with the support of the majority of the ICW or Wizengamot without the support of the public.

 

Of course, the general public thought that the position of Chief Warlock was mainly an archaic ceremonial title which is of course what Albus and the Wizengamot wanted them to think. No one wanted it to get out that the most powerful position could be only be elected from a small number of people with hereditary seats whilst anyone could run for Minister of Magic. It gave the people a semblance of democracy which stopped rebellions from the common people.

 

Albus cleared his throat again, ‘I prefer the challenger of inspiring young minds.’

 

That was actually partly true. There was a reason Albus focussed so much attention to Hogwarts. Old minds were already set in their ways and beliefs. Young minds, on the other hand, were malleable with the right influences.

 

Hufflepuffs were by nature loyal once you had earned their trust. Earning their trust was not difficult. At least not for Albus Dumbledore as he was both the celebrated hero of the light, champion of the weak, and their headmaster.

 

Gryffindors saw him as their and the whole world’s hero. The hero they sought to emulate in their lives which Albus naturally encouraged. The general whom they go to their deaths for because he worked for the good of the whole world.

 

Ravenclaws were more difficult considering they believed what their precious books told them to. Hence, why Albus even before he became Headmaster had begun regulating what was found in the school library. Madam Pince hated it but after explaining how dangerous and seductive he could convince the school governors not to overturn his decision which had become even easier since the Slytherin brat had got Malfoy sacked from being a school governor.

 

Unfortunately most Slytherins were too suspicious to trust anyone especially a Gryffindor. Albus was wary of them and worried that their poison would spread throughout the school so Albus spread rumours about their evil and deceptiveness. People forgot that Death Eaters, Dark wizards and criminals came from all three houses it was Slytherin who was forever considered evil so the other three houses ostracised them and the few that refused to ostracise Slytherins were painted with the same brush.

 

‘Cornelius, is acting out of fear,’ Albus said cutting across the outrage. ‘Fear makes us do terrible things. Cornelius will learn in time that Voldemort is back. What will happen will happen all we can do is face it when it does.’

 

‘Too righ’,’ agreed Hagrid with a cheer.

 

Percy was shaking his head and scowling, ‘I’m sure that the Minister has good reason for not believing that He Who Must Not Be Named is back. What is your evidence? Have you seen _him?_ ’ Percy asked clearly scared of him.

 

Albus kept his face calm not letting it be shown how furious he was that a Weasley who had _always_ been loyal to him was questioning what he was saying. Albus knew that Percy Weasley was exceptionally loyal to people of authority but up until now that had been him. Albus could not allow Cornelius Oswald Fudge to poach one of his followers!

 

Albus knew he had to nip this disloyalty in the bud before it had time to take root. If he did not Weasley would begin questioning him which was something that Albus could not have. If Albus could not stop this loyalty he would have to encourage Molly to cut ties with her third son before he infected his flock.

 

‘PERCY!’ snapped Molly at her third son. ‘The _Headmaster,’_ Molly said emphasising the word, ‘will have plenty of evidence. If he chooses to share it with us is not up to you! I thought I’d raised you better than this than to question your elders!’

 

Percy wore an expression of such hurt and his embarrassment was clear from his red ears. Albus was sure that this was the first time the third Weasley brother had been told off by his mother as Percy had always been considered by Molly to be her most well behaved son and had followed his mother’s beliefs and ambitions perfectly. Albus hoped this new experience would stop Percy from questioning him.

 

The older two Weasleys brother shared a look with one another clearly not pleased with how their mother had treated their younger brother. Albus hoped that Percy’s line of questioning hadn’t caused them to have their own questions about Albus always being right. Albus decided to interject before any more questions were thrown his way.

 

‘Molly,’ Albus said gently. ‘I have no problems with Percy questioning me,’ Albus smiled genially at the young man. ‘As to your question Percy, no I have not seen Voldemort since he fell thirteen years ago.

 

‘I know that Voldemort has returned because I have evidence that Voldemort through his emersion into the Dark Art’s has managed to cheat death. I would rather not explain how as it would be extremely damaging should it get back to Voldemort,’ Albus said looking imploringly at the young man.

 

Percy nodded reluctantly and still frowning, ‘yes, sir.’

 

Albus went on, ‘Severus has informed me that the Dark mark is back and burned tonight.’

 

Percy seemed shell shocked, ‘you’re a Death Eater, sir.’

 

‘Severus has my complete trust,’ Albus reassured the young man. ‘Yes he joined Voldemort when he was younger than you but he has since repented and turned spy for me at great personal risk.’

 

Percy nodded, ‘has it happened before.’

 

Severus appeared to be deciding how much to say, ‘it’s been growing stronger for months as it did three years ago.’

 

‘So it couldn’t just be unconnected to You Know Who as I’m sure Minister Fudge believes if it’s happened before,’ Percy suggested.

 

‘PERCY!’ roared Molly.

 

‘Molly,’ Albus quietly calmed the irate red head down. ‘Percy is just being curious. There’s no shame in that.’ Albus shook his head at the young man hiding how furious he was at the young man, ‘no, both three years ago and this year were times when Voldemort was getting stronger.’

 

Percy still seemed unhappy but looking at his mother apparently decided to drop it. Albus would have to speak to Molly about her son’s behaviour. Albus was sure that Molly wouldn’t want the rest of her children to be corrupted by Percy’s unflappable loyalty to the Ministry.

 

‘Yes, sir,’ Percy bit out.

 

Molly continued to glare at her son, ‘Albus, what are you going to do about Fudge? He can’t be allowed the stay Minister if he’s going to do _nothing_ about He Who Must Not Be Named.’

 

‘Mother,’ Percy interrupted. ‘You can’t say that! You can’t even talk about it! It’s … its treason what’s this is.’

 

‘Percy Ignatius Weasley!’ snapped Molly. ‘DO NOT TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU CAN’T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND! You weren’t there in the last war! I will not allow He Must Not Be Named to take the rest of my family,’ sobbed Molly, ‘just because Fudge is too cowardly to do anything to face the horrible truth that You Know Who is back.'

 

‘He won’t, Mollywobbles,’ Arthur promised.

 

Arthur took his wife into his arms giving Percy a look that was telling the boy to shut up. Percy did sinking down into his chair looking guilty but still conflicted. Albus frowned at the boy not liking Percy’s sudden bout of disloyalty at all.

 

‘We have something we didn’t have before,’ Albus said gently.

 

‘What?’ sobbed Molly.

 

‘Warning!’ Albus said gently. ‘We have time to prepare for the coming war. As to Fudge when the truth comes out which it will eventually the public will turn against him and he will be forced out of office.’

 

Albus could see from the corner of his eye that Percy had frowned at that comment and opened his mouth to say something but had apparently thought better of it. Albus was glad that even if he still had doubts he was not saying anything. Albus’ eyes connected with Molly’s both thinking that something was going to have to be done about her third son.

 

‘You should become Minister,’ Molly said sniffling.

 

‘I have never wanted to be the Minister of Magic,’ Albus said kindly. ‘Elphias would be a far better candidate.’

 

‘Do you know Voldemort’s current plans?’ questioned Lupin.

 

‘I have a good idea of what he will be doing and I expect to have more information soon,’ Albus said.

 

Albus doubted that Voldemort would wait long to call his followers. If what he suspected correct and his guesses usually were that Voldemort was recovering from the taxing ritual. Voldemort would call the Death Eaters back he did not feel that his followers would not see him as week.

 

Severus would naturally return to his old _master_. Albus had every faith in the dark wizard’s ability to persuade Voldemort that he was still loyal. Severus would report back to Albus everything that happened in that meeting which would give Albus a better idea than his suspicions what Voldemort was planning.

 

‘The first thing that Voldemort will be doing is securing and renewing alliances. Thus, we have to cut off the routes of support that Voldemort had in the last war,’ Albus said. ‘Hagrid, Olympe will be going to try and convince the giants to stay out of the war.’

 

‘Dumbledorr,’ Olympe said accent thick. ‘What do we doo should der be Death Eaters der?’

 

Albus stopped himself from sneering at the half-breed. Quite frankly he couldn’t care less what happened to her but he was not going to say as such as he needed her. The realisation that Olympe Maxine the headmistress of Beauxbatons was a half-giantess had made Albus realise that he needed to place more international restrictions on half breeds and creatures.

 

‘If it is possible to avoid being discovered but I do not want you to sacrifice your lives,’ Albus said gently. ‘I’d like you to leave as soon as the school term ends.’

 

‘Remus, Voldemort will once again attempt to ally himself with Greyback,’ Albus said grimly. ‘Can I ask you to go to the Packs and try to convince them that Voldemort will never give them their freedoms?’

 

Remus nodded, ‘I can try but few like humans so it will be hard to convince them when Voldemort promises them so much even if they are empty promises.’

 

‘Finally, Voldemort will be securing the Dementors support so that he can break out his most loyal followers,’ Albus continued. ‘Sturgis apply for a transfer to become one of the wizard Aurors stationed out of Azkaban. Keep me informed of any strange movements either Death Eaters of Dementors make.’

 

Sturgis was a little pale at the thought of going to Azkaban but nodded his ascent. Albus was glad that Stugis understood how important it was to have someone keeping an eye on the activity of the Dementors. Albus hoped that they could stop the most loyal and insane Death Eaters from escaping Azkaban where they would want revenge for their imprisonment on the innocent populations of magical and muggle Britain.

 

‘William I want you to approach the goblins about maintaining their neutrality,’ continued Albus.

 

The eldest Weasley nodded, ‘I don’t think the goblins will want to get involved in a wizarding war.’

 

Albus nodded, ‘that is a relief to hear but regardless I want you to talk to them.’

 

‘Of course, sir,’ nodded Bill.

 

‘The second task is I want known Death Eaters watched whenever possible. Gerrard I want you to publicly distance yourself from me. Listen to any new Bills that the Dark faction is bringing in and do everything possible to counter them.’

 

Gerrard nodded, ‘of course, Albus, but I don’t like pretending to think that you are wrong.’

 

‘Mundungnus, keep an ear out in your circles,’ Albus said. ‘I want you to report directly to me should you overhear anything of interest.’

 

‘Finally, keep an ear out for those who are not satisfied with Fudge especially in the Ministry,’ Albus said. ‘We want to be recruiting because it is certain that Voldemortwill be!’ Albus said grimly pleased to see the nods of agreement.

 

‘I shall use Fawkes to contact you four the next meeting,’ Albus concluded.

 

The third Weasley son disappeared up to his bedroom with a frown on his face whilst his family watched with varying looks of concern and anger from Molly. The Order began to leave chatting with friends and agreeing to meet up at a later date. The werewolf came up to Albus.

 

‘Albus,’ Remus called. ‘Can I have a word … err … about meeting with the werewolves.’

 

Albus gave the werewolf a piercing look gathering that the talk was actually about Black. Albus nodded hoping that the werewolf would have the information Albus needed. Albus needed Black both for his closeness to Tom’s spawn, his money and properties.

 

‘Of course,’ Albus agreed quickly. ‘Arthur, is a spare room I can use?’

 

Arthur nodded, ‘the twin’s room will be free. First floor, first door on the right.’

 

‘Thank you, Arthur,’ smiled Albus.

 

Albus made his way up to the first floor hearing the tap, tap sound of the werewolf’s feet upon the wooden staircase. Albus saw a light coming from the cracks under one of the door which must be Percy’s room. Albus and the werewolf entered the indicated room and Albus closed the door behind him.

 

‘Do you know where Sirius is?’ asked Albus.

 

The werewolf blinked in shock and then frowned, ‘that’s what I was going to ask you. Are you really going to hide the fact that Sirius is innocent from the Order!?’

 

‘I was planning to explain to the Order that Sirius was innocent but when I turned up to the cave he was staying in he wasn’t there,’ Albus said. ‘Do you have any idea where Sirius is?’

 

‘No I haven’t heard from him since March,’ Lupin frowned clearly concerned about his friend. ‘Where the hell has he gone!?’ Lupin demanded agitated.

 

‘I plan to speak to Harry tomorrow,’ Albus said.

 

Lupin nodded, ‘if anyone knows it will be Harry. Sirius might have come to celebrate Harry winning the Triwizard Tournament – it’s the kind of thing Sirius would do,’ Lupin said sounding relieved.

 

Albus nodded, ‘well Remus I have to be off.’

 

‘Yes, of course,’ Lupin agreed.

 

Albus and the Werewolf walked back down to the kitchen. A scowling, angry Molly and placating Arthur were sitting drinking tea. The Weasley couple looked up as the last two members of the Order who was not their son walked in.

 

‘Molly, Arthur that will be us going,’ Albus said smiling.

 

‘Arthur, Molly,’ nodded Lupin.

 

‘I’ll see you two out,’ Molly said.

 

The three of them walked towards the door. The werewolf left quickly to get prepared for his trip to the Werewolf packs leaving Albus and Molly outside the door. Molly turned to Albus fire in her brown eyes.

 

‘What did you leave out?’ demanded Molly.

 

‘The brat will spend a few weeks at the Dursleys. Just enough time that he is absolutely desperate for affection so his little argument with your son and Hermione. Soon as he’s desperate enough I will bring him to the Burrow where I want your daughter to work on him. I’ll be speaking to her today about her role.’

 

Molly didn’t look happy about having Voldemort’s heir staying with her for the majority of the summer holidays. Molly never did like having the Slytherin brat in her house corrupting her children but she put up with it for the Greater Good although she did make sure that he had little interactions with anyone but Ronald who knew that the evil the boy was. Molly pursed her lips at the summer plans but nodded.

 

‘Additionally, you have to rein in Percy,’ Albus said scowling. ‘I do not appreciate being questioned. It will lead to others questioning me. If they begin questioning me they will look to other _darker_ options.

 

‘If Percy cannot be reined in you should seriously think about cutting him off to prevent him corrupting your younger children!’ Albus finished harshly striding off to leave the woman to think on what Albus had said.


	29. Meeting the Wife

** Chapter Twenty-Nine **

** Meeting the Wife **

**Warnings: Sex scene between an adult and a fourteen year old**

 

Harry blinked his eyes blearily as he wiped the sleep out of his green eyes. Harry wondered where he was as he didn’t remember falling asleep here or at all for that matter. Harry tried desperately to recall what had happened last night.

 

Then he remembered and wished he hadn’t!

 

He was a murder.

 

No better than Dumbledore.

 

Harry’s stomach flipped making Harry feel queasy like he was about to expel what little he had in his belly. Harry was now quite glad that he had not had the stomach to eat much last night due the nerves of what he was about do. Harry wished that there had been another way to get his father that did not involve murder but there was not.

 

Harry rushed to the ensuite bathroom relieved that the door to his ensuite bathroom was open so he didn’t have to locate the bathroom. If he had to, then Harry would probably end up throwing up on the thick blue carpet that was warming his feet. Harry ran to the bathroom expelling a dribble of yellow bile before he wretched several times.

 

Harry groaned resting his head on the cold china rim as he waited for the queasiness to pass. Harry couldn’t tell whether it was self-disgust, horror or morning sickness that had made him ill today. Considering that Harry had been sick yesterday as well, Harry suspected it was at least partially morning sickness although yesterday Harry had been exceptionally nervous.

 

After the bout of vomiting had subsided Harry took the ime to survey the bathroom he found himself in. There was a large white basin with bronze claw feet and multiple taps which when Harry tested them let out different kinds of bubble bath most of which were magic although two held water. One cold and one hot.

 

Beside the bath was a towel rack that seemed to magically heat the towels on it to the perfect temperature. Each of the towels seemed brand new, plush blue towels. Each had a small crest on the right corner silver tower with a crescent moon to its left and a golden start to its right that was the Le Fay coat of arms.

 

The walls were painted powder blue without a bit of dirt or dust on them despite how long Le Fay castle had been lying unoccupied. The floor was white marble with a fluffy circular soft pale blue bath mat almost the same colour as the walls. The bronze tapped sink, the bronze footed bath and the toilet all matched one another.

 

Harry was shocked that even though the castle hadn’t been occupied the bathroom still looked pristine. Petunia would be jealous Harry thought if magic hadn’t been responsible. Harry did suspect that house elves would have something to do with it as they had to have something occupy them when their masters had left.

 

The bath looked very inviting given how awful he felt this morning. The bath wouldn’t help any with the guilt and horror at his actions but hopefully it would make him feel more human especially as whoever had carried him up here had not changed him so he had slept in his champion’s robes. A bath was really needed to wash the sweat, blood and tears from his body.

 

After Harry’s long soak Harry re-entered the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry needed to look for clothes. Harry hoped that his trunk had been brought here by his father or the house-elves.

 

Harry began to observe the bedroom he found himself in seeing thick, dark blue carpet covering the entire circular room instead of the flagstone floor Harry had come to expect from a coastle. In the middle of the room was a rumpled bed covered with blue, rumpled silken sheets with the same crest decorating it which Harry had spent the night in. On each side of the bed was a silver, wooden bedside cabinet closed.

 

In front of the bed was a silver footed, blue lounging chair. Harry was pleased to see that his trunk had somehow been removed from Hogwarts and was sitting to the right of the door. This was clearly designed by Voldemort to be his bedroom.

 

Harry walked over to the window where he could see the grounds outside. Unfortunately the way it was positioned allowed Harry to see the trees that hid the alter where he had murdered three people in the name of his father. Harry’s stomach rebelled against him once again causing Harry to collapse dry heaving.

 

Harry twirled around still feeling tired and ill but being terrified of going back to sleep without the aid of dreamless sleep. Harry realised it was late enough that hopefully Lucius would be finished with Fudge. The meeting with Fudge couldn’t be more than a few hours.

 

Harry quickly got dressed into black slacks, leather boots and a black vest top. All covered with a long black, trench coat-like robes. Harry didn’t bother even trying to brush his hair which no matter what was always a birds’ nest.

 

Harry really hoped that his hair was a part of the glamour that Dumbledore had kept place on him. However, in every photo of James Potter he had seen Harry’s dad has the same hair as Harry so it was likely that it was actually Harry’s real hair. Still one could hope.

 

Harry then slipped the Invisibility cloak on over his head. Harry doubted that his father would approve of Harry seeing his lover because Voldemort rather detested his and Lucius’ relationship but it had nothing to do with him. Harry was not going to stop sleeping with Lucius just because Voldemort said so especially when Harry needed Lucius so much at the moment.

 

Harry made it to the Fire Place in the Entrance Hall which was connected to the Floo surprisingly without Voldemort spotting him. Harry grabbed a helping of Floo powder threw it in the fire and Flooed to Malfoy Manor. Harry brushed soot and ash off his robes looking around to see Lucius nowhere in sight which caused a well of disappointment to spring up in his chest.

 

‘Lucius!’ Harry called out his voice echoing in the empty Manor.

 

Harry knew that the Floo wouldn’t have sounded thanks to Lucius granting Harry full access to Malfoy Manor just after they found out Harry was pregnant with Lucius’ second child. Actually Harry was added to the wards before Harry had even forgiven the blonde lord for getting him pregnant. That likely meant that Lucius probably didn’t know Harry had arrived as he hadn’t exactly let him know he was coming.

 

Harry suspected with the late night they had all had that Lucius would still be in bed especially as Lucius’ night would have been even later than Harry’s thanks to the meeting with the Minister Lucius. At least Harry hoped that Lucius was still in bed because Harry didn’t want to explain why he wanted to go back to bed because unlike normally all Harry wanted to sleep. Unlike normally where they would do very little _sleeping_ but they had lots of time for **that** later – after Harry had got back to sleep.

 

Harry smiled when he saw his lover still fast asleep in his bed. Harry always thought that Lucius looked very sweet and innocent somehow when he was asleep. Not that he’d say that to Lucius who would likely not talk to him again if he even implied that Lucius Malfoy was sweet because Malfoy’s were _never_ sweet!

 

Harry put his glasses and wand on the black wooden bedside cabinet. Harry then joined his older lover in the Malfoy’s Lord bed that Harry had frequented many times over the past 8 months. Harry was very careful not to wake the older man who was still fast asleep.

 

Harry snuggled into the Malfoy Lord’s muscular chest and let his eyes slip shut. Somehow Harry managed to fall fast asleep within seconds without the aid of potions just the comfort that Lucius was there. Had Harry still been awake Harry would have been surprised at being able to slip off to the land of dreams so easily after the horrors that had occurred last night and terrified Harry that he was beginning to rely on Lucius so much.

 

**Sex Scene Starts**

 

Harry had been sleeping dreamlessly when his dream started; a very than pleasant dream. Lucius was there with his lips wrapped around Harry’s member and one hand on his balls. Then Lucius withdrew to lick a trail all the way up Harry’s length until the blonde took one ball completely into his mouth sucking on it inciting a very load moan.

 

Harry’s eyes flew open as he jerked his hips upwards in response to the stimulation. His cock thrusted along the side of Lucius’ face. An angry red mark formed on pale skin. A trail of pre-cum snaking along the side of the aristocrats face.

 

Lucius smirked and swallowed around the appendage in his mouth. Lucius stroked the length of Harry’s penis causing the pace of Harry’s thrusting to increase as Harry got to closer and closer to the edge. Lucius then captured Harry’s other ball in his carefully manicured hand and proceeded to squeeze the teste causing Harry to groan and cry out his lover’s name at the multiple simultaneous stimulations.

 

‘LUCIUS!’

 

At the sound of Harry’s shout Lucius looked up at Harry. Grey eyes peered up into Harry’s face realising that Harry was now awake and likely had been for some time. Lucius’ smirk widened as he gazed into Harry’s eyes with a devious look on that chiselled face as he released Harry’s balls from Lucius’ strong grib.

 

A second later and Harry found his entire length engulfed in Lucius’ warm wet mouth. Harry groaned his lover’s name over and over again as he lost his ability to form coherent thoughts. Harry couldn’t help thrusting deeper down the older man’s throat forcing Lucius’ gag reflex.

 

Lucius grabbed hold of both of Harry’s balls simultaneously whilst Harry’s cock was half way down the Malfoy Lord’s throat. The repeated, concurrent stimulation was all too much for Harry to cope with. Harry’s back arched as he exploded deep into Lucius throat with a guttural scream.

 

‘LUCIUS!’

 

Lucius swallowed Harry’s release before he released Harry’s spent penis from his mouth. Harry collapsed back onto the bed panting heavily as the post-coital bliss overtook his mind whilst Lucius moved up to greet Harry with a passionate kiss which Harry responded eagerly to despite the fact that he still had yet to catch his breath. Harry could taste himself on Lucius’ nosey skilful tongue that was mapping the inside of his mouth causing his cock to give a half-hearted twitch despite the fact he had only just come.

 

Lucius smirked amused, ‘oh the pleasures of being a teenager.’

 

Harry flushed, ‘that was one hell of a way to wake up.’

 

Harry and Lucius lay against one another. Harry was breathing heavily as he caught his breath and feeling his lover’s not so little problem against his stomach. Harry smirked at Lucius and took his lover’s member in his hands.

 

‘I think you’ve neglecting your needs,’ smirked Harry.

 

Harry pushed Lucius down on to the bed pushing strong legs up revealing his lover’s hole causing the blood to rush to Harry’s penis. Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside cabinet and performed a lubrication spell and the strongest protection spell he knew on his lover. Harry didn’t think he’d cope with _another_ child on the way although Lucius would likely be less fertile than Harry because of his age.

 

Harry entered the older man with a single thrust. The tight hot heat that surrounded his member forced yet another moan from Harry’s lips. Harry stilled allowing Lucius accommodate to the presence of his cock.

 

‘Move,’ ordered Lucius.

 

Harry needed no second telling as he pulled out so only the tip of his cock was still within the Malfoy Lord. Then Harry thrusted deep into his lover’s tight, thought consuming heat. From the scream Harry forced out of Lucius Harry had managed to hit his prostate.

 

Harry set a punishing pace as he pulled out of Lucius only to thrust as deep as he could go into the blonde’s arse. There was no finesse or care in this liaison. There was only pure unadulterated lust. Just like it had been on the first night they had come together.

 

Harry knew that with the night’s previous activities neither of them were going to last long. Under him Lucius was moaning insensibly. Harry lost all higher forms of thought as his thinking was reduced to basic animalistic desire.

 

Harry felt Lucius’ wall squeeze around his cock as he came all over their stomachs. Harry thrusted one more time as he came thrusting deep inside his lover. Harry continued to fuck Lucius as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Harry pulled his flaccid dick out of his lover. Harry then collapsed onto to the panting muscular form of Lucius Malfoy who was panting heavily. Both Harry and Lucius absolutely spent from the morning’s activities.

 

**Sex Scene Ends**

 

‘Wow,’ Harry whispered.

 

‘Wow,’ agreed Lucius.

 

The two of them leant as they caught their breath from their latest sexual exploits. Then not five minutes later they heard a shout from behind the door. They had barely even had the time to get their breath back and certainly not enough time to clean up after themselves or get dressed.

 

‘Lucius, are you decent!’ a female voice called.

 

‘NO!’ Lucius shouted. ‘Narcissa. I’ll be out in two seconds.’

 

Lucius and Harry cleaned themselves with magic which never seemed to work as well as an actual shower but Harry had learned from experience that showering with Lucius always lead to getting dirtier no matter how spent Harry thought they were. Harry then picked up his robes from the floor and pulled them back over his head. Lucius meanwhile went to his cupboard and picked out his robes for the day.

 

Harry waited by the door trying to hide how nervous he was at the fact he was about to meet his lover’s wife who knew absolutely nothing about him. Harry knew, of course, that Lucius and Narcissa had married due to an arranged marriage contract set up between their mother and father. Narcissa spent the time in Greece with her Greek lover and only liver with her husband when the son they shared was home.

 

Harry wondered why she was here a good week before Draco was due back from Hogwarts. Then Harry realised that the woman must have a Dark Mark which she would have felt burn last when Harry completed the resurrection ritual. The familiar feeling of guilt swamped Harry once again as he realised that since waking up to Lucius giving him a blowjob Harry hadn’t thought about what had happened last night.

 

‘Don’t worry about Narcissa,’ Lucius said. ‘There is nothing between she and I. Never has been.’

 

Lucius had obviously seen the look Harry was wearing and incorrectly assumed that he was worried about meeting his ex-wife. Truthfully, Harry was worried about meeting Narcissa but at the present it was the guilt burning through his stomach which was what was making Harry feel so awful. Lucius had moved towards Harry.

 

 ‘I’m not,’ Harry said honestly.

 

‘You’re thinking about the Dark Lord’s return,’ Lucius realised.

 

Harry nodded and then realised he didn’t know how long he had been here. His father was sure to have noticed his disappearance by now. Harry really didn’t want to have to defend Lucius from his Dark Lord of a father again.

 

‘The Dark Lord doesn’t know you’re here,’ Lucius realised.

 

Harry snorted, ‘do you really think my father would have let me come especially if he knew what we just did?’ asked Harry dryly.

 

The blonde haired Lord nodded in agreement before turning to open the door on the woman who he had married or rather had been forced by his father to marry. In strode a tall elegant woman wearing the height of fashions. If anyone had seen Narcissa Malfoy now would never have believed that she had only hours to prepare.

 

Narcissa’s white blonde hair Harry thought was of Greek design. Half of her hair was pinned on top of her head with a braid designed to keep it up. The other half of Narcissa’s hair fell in white blonde curls around her pale slender neck.

 

Her robes were also styled in the Greek fashion. Narcissa wore long silver robes which hugged her hips and flared out at her wrists. A dark blue velvet belt hugged her belt around her waist that matched the sleeves below her robes.

 

The woman’s grey eyes were as piercing as her son’s and cousin’s but Harry could tell that under the cool, aloofness that Lady Malfoy wore that the woman was worried, very worried, about what the Dark Lord’s return would mean for her family. The last few years of the war everyone had told Harry had been hell which no one wanted to return to. Soon as she saw Harry that worry turned to fear and ice cold anger.

 

‘Lady Malfoy,’ Harry said.

 

Harry wore a mask of calmness hiding the nerves he felt inside especially with the look that Lucius’ wife was directing at Harry. It was like Harry had killed Draco. Then Harry realised why the woman was looking at Harry like that.

 

The matriarch of the Malfoy family was unaware of Harry’s switch in allegiance or relationship with her Lord. She likely thought that he was still on the Light side. One of Dumbledore’s loyal, brainless sheep.

 

The enemy of the Dark Lord.

 

If Harry had remained on the old fool’s side and the Dark Lord had found out that Harry and Lucius were sleeping with one another he would have taken their affair as proof of Lucius’ disloyalty. Everyone knew what the Dark Lord did to dissenters even before he and his father had been kidnapped by Dumbledore to use Harry as a weapon. The Dark Lord had only ever forgiven one person for betraying him and that was his husban.

 

Harry knew that the Dark Lord’s response to betrayal was torture and death for the Lucius. If Narcissa, Draco and any other Malfoys out there would be tainted by Lucius’ betrayal. If they were luck they would be considered the lowest of the low. If the Dark Lord was feeling particularly vengeful the Malfoy family would be wiped out.

 

‘Heir Potter,’ Narcissa nodded at Harry apparently unable to lose her manners even now. ‘I had no idea that the Hogwarts term had ended early. What was the Headmaster thinking?’ Narcissa raised her right eyebrow carefully. ‘Nor that you had become so close to my husband whilst I was visiting friends in Europe.’

 

Lady Malfoy spoke politely enough without a touch of emotional inflection. Yet both Lucius and Harry could hear the thinly veiled insults towards them. This was a woman who was knew how to play the game. Able to bring offence without the offended being able to respond without looking like a paranoid fool as Harry was sure the Lady Malfoy made many act without realise that they were being manipulated.

 

Firstly, there was the comment that Harry should still be in school bringing up the age difference between Lucius and Harry. The fact that Narcissa’s husband was sleeping with a boy younger than their own son. Of course, this was only implied and would lose effect if the Malfoy matriarch actually said as much.

 

Then secondly bringing up Dumbledore when she did not need to she was effectively reminding the both of them what side Harry was on or had been. Reminding Lucius that he was sleeping with Dumbledore’s boy. Reminding Lucius what would happen to Lucius, Narcissa and Draco should the Dark Lord discover Lucius’ affair with the Boy Who Lived.

 

Thirdly, was the fact that Narcissa had brought up the fact that Lucius was her husband. All those close enough to the Malfoys knew that Lucius and Narcissa’s marriage was on paper only so it was brought up to make Harry feel guilty and defensive. Harry, however, refused to respond like Narcissa had tried to manipulate Harry into responding.

 

Harry and Lucius shared a look. Harry was unsure how to respond to the woman so he stayed silent. Lucius knew Narcissa far better than ever did so would be able to diffuse the situation. Harry was just glad that unlike Mrs Weasley this woman was unlikely to start screeching at them.

 

‘Narcissa, I do not believe I’ve introduced you to my lover – Hadrian Salazar Slytherin,’ Lucius spoke cool and calm.

 

Harry blinked at his lover’s response surprised that Lucius had told his wife the truth but Harry supposed there weren’t a lot of choices. Narcissa thought that they were endangering her son by their affair so she would not let it go. If Narcissa was anything like James she would do _anything_ to protect her son. Anyway it would only be a few hours until everyone knew especially as Narcissa would not tell anyone.

 

Narcissa’s face displayed shock for perhaps a minute before she wore a mask of calm, curiosity. Harry was impressed at how this woman could control her emotions like that. It was the same way that Snape shielded his emotions.

 

Harry felt annoyed at himself for being impressed at Lucius’ wife when he had no wish to be. Harry didn’t know why Harry felt jealous of Lucius’ wife there was nothing going with Lucius and Narcissa even if they were married. Plus, Harry may have come to the conclusion that he cared a lot more for Lucius than he had previously thought but it wasn’t like he was in love with the man or anything.

 

‘I was not aware that the Potters had intermarried with the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin,’ Narcissa said delicately.

 

‘Me either,’ Harry muttered.

 

Harry remembered the shock of finding out that his “mother” was James Potter and his father was Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. It had seemed to Harry that everything was changing before his eyes and Harry could do nothing about it. Voldemort was his father, his mother who sacrificed herself for him was a conniving bitch, Dumbledore and his so called friends were traitorous bastards who wanted Harry dead. The only thing that stayed the same was his lover Lucius Malfoy.

 

‘Until I found Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin on my True Gringotts Birth Certificate registered as my Sire,’ Harry said dryly.

 

This time the shock that Narcissa displayed was evident for everyone present to see. Apparently they had finally found something big enough to shock the Ice Queen of the Malfoy House. Apparently all that was needed was the realisation that the so called defeated of the Dark Lord was actually the Dark Lord’s son.

 

‘You are the Dark Lord’s son?’ Narcissa demanded all traces of politeness gone.

 

Harry nodded, ‘can you imagine my shock.’

 

Lucius snorted at that comment reminding Harry of Lucius’ fear when the truth came out. Not that he blamed his lover. After all finding out you were sleeping with a vengeful Dark Lord’s underage kidnapped son would be enough to terrify a madman sane or more likely vice versa.

 

‘I take it that yourself and Heir Slytherin were already engaging in intercourse,’ Narcissa summarised from Lucius reaction.

 

Harry blushed, ‘err yeah.’

 

‘I can’t imagine the Dark Lord would be approving of your relationship,’ Narcissa said.

 

‘He’s not,’ agreed Harry.

 

‘Yet he let you visit Lucius,’ Narcissa said.

 

‘He’s not exactly aware that I am here,’ admitted Harry.

 

Lucius grimaced, ‘you should probably return before the Dark Lord realises you are missing. The Dark Lord would not be pleased with me.’

 

Narcissa nodded in agreement, ‘I hope to see you soon, Heir Slytherin.’

 

Harry didn’t want to leave his lover with his wife. Harry frowned identifying the feelings for the beautiful woman as jealously. Harry knew he had nothing to feel jealous about. Lucius and Narcissa were married in name only. Anyway although Harry had come to the realisation that he cared for the Malfoy Lord more than he had previously thought but it wasn’t like he was in _love_ with the elder man!

 

‘You’ve already knocked me up,’ Harry muttered. ‘I’m sure my father can’t feel any less pleased with you.’

 

Narcissa’s eyebrows reached previously unmapped regions of her face, ‘I offer my congratulations Heir Slytherin.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry said awkwardly.

 

Narcissa then turned to her husband, ‘didn’t you use contraceptive charms, Lucius! He’s only fourteen years old! I’m surprised the Dark Lord let you live. If it had been Draco I would have hunted down the bastard-,’ Narcissa began.

 

Harry cleared his throat, ‘I’m sure he would have had I not interfered,’ Harry admitted.

 

That reminded Harry that Lucius was treading a thin line. Lucius was right they shouldn’t be pushing Harry’s father good temper but Harry would have to speak to Voldemort about his relationship with Lucius. The Dark Lord would have to understand that Harry was not going to stop seeing Lucius just because he was told to but he didn’t want to sneak around behind the Dark Lord’s back!

 

Never mind if Harry knew his feelings of jealously and inadequacy were ridiculous. Yes, Harry still had those feelings but he was not going to let them control him even if he was still resolutely ignoring why he was having these feelings. Anyway, Harry acknowledged at least in his head – if not heart – that neither Lucius nor Narcissa were remotely interested in the other.

 

‘I should probably go back to the castle,’ Harry admitted.  ‘We have to go to Gringotts today.’

 

Narcissa nodded, ‘Heir Slytherin, I hope to see you again soon.’

 

Lucius gave him a quick peck of the lips goodbye. Harry stayed in Lucius’ arms not wanting to leave his lover but knowing he had to if they were to avoid furthering angering his father. Narcissa’s grey eyes watched the small movement which said so much more about their relationship than Harry was willing to admit.


	30. Family Ties

** Chapter Thirty **

** Family Ties **

 

Harry arrived back in the Reception Room at Le Fay Castle instantly locating his father who had been just about the throw Floo powder in the fireplace. The Dark Lord was not looking at all pleased with Harry or Lucius. Harry knew that Voldemort must have found him gone and figured out that Harry had run off to his lover’s mansion making the Dark Lord furious.

 

‘Father,’ Harry said.

 

‘I take it you were with Lucius,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry glared hotly at his father who looked absolutely furious. ‘Look father we have to talk about my relationship with Lucius.’

 

‘Indeed we do,’ agreed the Dark Lord coolly.

 

‘Look I _don’t_ love Lucius but he is not just going to stop being a part of my life. He is the father of my child and even if he wasn’t I wouldn’t just stop f – seeing him because you said so!’ Harry finished glaring at the older man.

 

‘I could just remove Lucius from the situation,’ Voldemort replies softly.

 

Harry felt a burst of fear and horror at the idea of losing his lover. Harry didn’t think he could deal with losing Lucius after everything that had happened. The betrayals Harry had suffered. The murder Harry had inflicted on others. Lucius was the only thing that had remained constant throughout everything but Harry knew it was an empty bluff.

 

‘You wouldn’t do that!’ Harry said before he could stop himself. ‘You need Lucius too much!’ Harry said trying to think more rationally, taking a deep breath. ‘Never mind you’d lose your followers trust if you killed Lucius.

 

‘And just because I don’t love Lucius does not mean I want him gone!’ Harry said before taking a deep breath. ‘I don’t know what I feel for Lucius,’ Harry admitted softly for the first time, ‘but I do care for him – a lot which scares me,’ Harry stopped.

 

The way that Voldemort was looking at Harry as though the Dark Lord could see right through Harry to his very soul. As though he could see the feelings that Harry wasn’t ready to admit – was afraid to admit. The feelings that Harry wondered if he’d ever be ready to admit.

 

‘You care about Lucius,’ the Dark Lord prompted.

 

‘I’ve never really had anyone to care for me growing up,’ Harry admitted not going into his crappy childhood. ‘The only people I’ve ever given a truly trusted were bloody traitors the whole time only interested in my money and turning me into a bloody weapon for the so called Light!’ Harry ranted finishing with a sneer at the mention of the Light which was mirrored by his father.

 

‘I understand,’ admitted Harry’s father. ‘I had similar reserves about James when he first displayed his feelings towards me. Your Bearer was not the first Death Eater who had attempted to seduce me,’ the Dark Lord explained causing Harry to grimace at idea of his father being with _anyone,_ ‘but they were Slytherins who only saw the benefits and power that would come with sharing my bed. Thus, it always ended the same with them feeling the full power of Lord Voldemort.’

 

‘And you hurt,’ Harry said quietly.

 

Harry ignored the cold look in Voldemort’s eyes which told Harry that the Death Eaters would be lucky if they were just tortured. Harry was more concerned with the fact that his father had admitted to have being hurt by false lovers. It showed the humanity that Harry’s father rarely expressed although Harry knew existed under the inhuman mask.

 

The Dark Lord sneered, ‘do not be ludicrous. I simply did not want any fool believing they could _whore_ themselves into my favour.’

 

The Dark claimed that was the reason why he had begun refusing relationships with his Death Eaters but Harry didn’t believe him. The Dark Lord may be believed to be heartless but Harry had seen him confront his dad. The Dark Lord protected himself by cutting him off from everyone that could potentially hurt him again until James had somehow broken through all those walls.

 

‘By the time James came into the picture I had stopped having to deal with the complications that relationships brought,’ The Dark Lord once again claimed

 

Again Harry didn’t buy it but he did not say as much to his father. Harry was sure that the Dark Lord would claim he had practically gone celibate for connivance until the end of time because to do otherwise would seem _weak_ and the Dark Lord was not _weak!_ Equally Harry would never believe him because he had seen glimpses of the man behind the mantle of the Dark Lord that James had somehow broken through.

 

‘But James was persistent and a Gryffindor. He wanted nothing out of the relationship other than his own enjoyment,’ the Dark Lord said causing Harry to grimace once again. ‘Thus, when I finally gave into him the Christmas after he graduated it was James who wanted it kept secret; not out of shame but out of pride! He didn’t want anyone believing he was being given _preferential_ treatment because he and I were sharing a bed.’

 

‘So that’s why no one knew?’ questioned Harry. ‘Lucius, Severus, Barty and Narcissa were all shocked by the fact that you and Dad were married.’

 

‘Partially,’ the Dark Lord agreed, ‘as our relationship progressed beyond sex into courting and marriage I feared giving Dumbledore potential leverage.’

 

Harry understood what Harry’s father was not saying. James had done the impossible and made the Dark Lord fall in love with him which scared the man who had lived so long without anyone he truly cared about. The Dark Lord knew that his enemy would have no problems with using James against him which he ultimately did.

 

‘Which he did,’ Harry said quietly.

 

Dumbledore had kidnapped the Dark Lord’s husband and son to turn them against the Dark Lord. All in an attempt to bring his enemy to his knees which had worked too well. As well as sending the Dark Lord down a dark path which ultimately destroyed him.

 

‘When did you get married?’ asked Harry hopefully.

 

Harry’s father seemed to be in a sharing mood which made Harry hope that his father would tell him more about his Dad. Harry had never realised until now that out of all the people who claimed to be friends with his “Mum” and Dad few of them had told him much more than how like his parents Harry was. He knew that James was a trouble-maker, he had been enemies with Severus and he had made good use of the Peverell Invisibility Cloak.

 

‘The Summer of 1979,’ The Dark Lord admitted.

 

Harry quickly did the mental maths which was something he had always been good at. James would have had to be pregnant for eleven months with him as he was born at the end of July then he would have had to be conceived in August. James and Harry‘s father couldn’t have been married long when James fell pregnant.

 

‘What was it like?’ asked Harry.

 

‘It was only a small wedding two witnesses whom were Obliviated afterwards as Dorea and Charlus were already dead,’ admitted the Dark Lord.

 

‘Did Dad mind?’ asked Harry as his father looked regretful.

 

The Dark Lord’s eyes darkened, ‘James claimed he didn’t mind but I know he wanted his friends there and something a little bit more extravert especially with the fact we could not have a proper honeymoon as I could not just leave the war. I always planned once the war was over and Dumbledore had been defeated to renew our vows and have a larger celebration,’ the Dark Lord admitted.

 

‘But thanks to Dumbledore that would never be,’ Harry said bitterly.

 

Voldemort didn’t say anything in response to Harry’s comment but his eyes flashed with fury and promised revenge on the wizard who had taken his husband and unborn child from him before he had even knew about Harry’s existence. Dumbledore was probably the one man whom Harry would feel no remorse for when he died due to Harry’s involvement with the Dark side. Harry was sure he would celebrate the old man’s Death even if Harry knew he should not celebrate anyone death.

 

‘So,’ said Harry to break the awkward silence that had descended. ‘When are we going to Gringotts?’

 

‘Our meeting with Ironfury is in fifteen minutes,’ the Dark Lord replied.

 

‘Should I wear a glamour?’ asked Harry. ‘Tom will be sure to report my presence to Dumbledore.’

 

‘Do you know how to create glamours?’ questioned the older wizard.

 

Harry nodded and began to apply the same glamour he had used with Lucius previously. It was only a basic glamour spell that Lucius had taught him although they were not taught in Hogwarts until sixth year to prevent younger years doing stupid things to their hair. All Harry had done was change his night black hair to light red but it had worked before so hopefully it would work again.

 

Harry’s father looked impassive, ‘you have not changed a lot.’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘it worked before when I was with Lucius.’

 

‘That was likely because no Light minded wizard would believe that the Boy Who Lived,’ the Dark Lord sneered the name, ‘would willing associate with Lucius Malfoy!’

 

Harry nodded as Voldemort took his wand out of his robes. Harry could feel his father’s magic wash over him like a warm water after a cold day of Quidditch training in the rain. It felt of family and his own magic latched onto it like it had been starved of comfort all this time.

 

Then it was gone and Harry was brought back to reality. His father was staring at him with the strangest look Harry had ever seen the dark wizard wear. Harry could still feel his magic calling out to his father’s.

 

‘What was that?’ demanded Harry.

 

‘Family magic,’ the Dark Lord admitted. ‘Had Dumbledore not taken you from me there would have been no problem as your magic would have been properly exposed to mine but it should settle down soon enough.’

 

Voldemort turned away from his son towards the Fire Place. The Dark Lord then took a pinch of green Floo powder from the handsome black china jar sitting on the mantle. Voldemort then threw the pinch of Floo powder into the Fire Place.

 

‘Diagon Alley,’ the Dark Lord called out clearly.

 

Harry too took another pinch of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantle place this time following his father to Diagon Alley rather than sneaking off to his lover’s house. Harry sped through the Floo network the speed and flickering ages make him feel dizzy and queasy once again. Flying out of the Floo Harry immediately clutched to the closest surface and once again dry heaved onto the floor.

 

Harry had not feeling the hand balancing him until he had stopped dry heaving. Voldemort led him to a seat where he saw Tom the barkeeper hovering around with a glass of water in his hands. Harry gratefully took the glass of water sipping it carefully trying desperately to settle his stomach.

 

‘I’m okay,’ Harry smiled weakly eventually.

 

The Dark Lord’s eyes gave Harry a piercing look but they knew they could not keep the goblin waiting so he nodded offering Harry a hand. Harry gratefully took the helping hand to get up as he still wasn’t feeling a hundred percent. The two of them walked down the street to Gringotts where they were greeted by a teller.

 

‘I have a meeting with Manager Ironfury,’ Voldemort spoke calmly.

 

‘Fouldrinker, take these wizards to Manager Ironfury’s office,’ the teller ordered.

 

A goblin who was almost as tall as Harry although Harry was small for a human Fouldrinker was very tall for a goblin. The goblin had night black hair, silvery grey skin and strange dark purple eyes. The goblin ignored them and just expected them to follow him through the marble corridors into the golden elevator up to Ironfury’s office where Fouldrinker left them.

 

The goblin who greeted them had iron grey eyes, dark grey hair which had seemed to have once been black and greyish skin. The goblin was smaller than any goblin Harry had ever met. He wore a tight black suit which did not seem to suit him as though he was not used to wearing civilian clothes.

 

‘Lord Slytherin, Heir Slytherin,’ greeted the goblin politely.

 

Ironfury did not seem surprised to see a supposedly dead Dark Lord nor the Boy Who Lived in his office. Certainly the goblin did not comment on it for which Harry was glad. Harry knew, of course, that the goblins did not get involved in human affairs if didn’t have to.

 

‘Manager Ironfury,’ greeted the Dark Lord.

 

‘Manager Ironfury,’ Harry followed.

 

‘I would like to see my bank statements for the past fourteen years,’ requested the Dark Lord.

 

Harry could tell that his father was worried about the state of his vaults. After all Dumbledore had stolen from Harry so the Dark Lord feared he had done the same to his own vaults by declaring himself Harry’s magical guardian. Voldemort wanted to make sure that Dumbledore hadn’t managed to do the same to his vaults as well.

 

Manager Ironfury passed Lord Slytherin a stack of parchments. The Dark Lord inspected them carefully. Before he finally placed them down apparently content with the information he had found on them.

 

‘Thank you, Manager Ironfury, for maintaining my vaults during my _absence,’_ the Dark Lord said.

 

Ironfury nodded expressionlessly, ‘I should inform you that the Lord Dumbledore attempted to appoint himself regent of your vaults in 1981. He showed evidence that the Wizengamot had appointed him Magical Guardian to your Heir.

 

‘But as I your vaults showed that you were still alive. Since there wasn’t any evidence that you were physically or mentally unable to take care of Heir Slytherin. Nor had there ever been a trial finding you guilty of any crime I could not be compelled to pass your vaults over to your Heir and his magic guardian,’ Ironfury said carefully.

 

The Dark Lord smirked, ‘I thank you for carrying out you duties and adhering to magical law.’

 

‘Now I would like to request to see my family tree,’ requested the Dark Lord.

 

Ironfury came back with a large tapestry folded up carefully which the Dark Lord carefully unfolded. It was huge stretching back almost two thousand years to when their first ancestor appeared with magic. It took up more than the table so it was laid so only the bottom could be seen as the Dark Lord located an ideal place to edit the family tree.

 

‘The tapestry does seem a little worn after all these years,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘I would request your Family Tree refinishing services.’

 

Harry knew that the so called refinishing services were what would appear on the accounts should someone – Dumbledore – manage to convince the Wizengamot to view their accounts. The Dark Lord doubted that that would happen if their plan worked but it was better to be safe. They did not want Dumbledore to be able to prove that the father of the Boy Who Lived was in actual fact Lord Voldemort.

 

The Dark Lord inspected the Family Tree for an ideal place to edit it. The man was apparently satisfied with what he found. Harry, meanwhile, was more concerned with the newest entry of the Family Tree.

 

There was his name – Hadrian Slytherin – and his year of birth 1980 threaded in fine royal blue. A dotted silver line connected his name with the name Lucius Malfoy written in black thread. Coming from them was a black line.

 

**Male Slytherin**

**1996**

 

There was something irreversible about those three words. More real than the healers’ appointments. More certain than the hissed confessions of his father’s familiar. More absolute than the test results.

 

‘How did they know?’ asked Harry suddenly.

 

‘The Family Tapestry was created by the goblins with Family and Blood Magic in the tenth century when it became popular for wealthy Pure Blood families to create and show off their _prestige,’_ sneered Ironfury. ‘It is powerful magic which can detect official Bondings as well as unofficial unions producing a child. As you can see it can detect the child’s gender before any healer’s spell can detect as much.’

 

‘How?’ asked Harry.

 

The goblin smiled a feral smile baring his teeth, ‘that is a goblin’s secret.’

 

‘Other families have since copied the idea,’ Lord Slytherin added, ‘when they realised how useful the Family Tapestry was for keeping track of their members and descendants. Different families have kept the Tapestry in different locations. The more arrogant and prideful have displayed their pedigree in their reception room or at least a version of it.

 

‘The Slytherins, meanwhile, keep the Tapestry secret stashed away in their vaults to stop meddling which was beneficial when my great, great, great grandfather Ahearn Gaunt managed to gamble away all the Gaunt money. I am only glad that he nor his descendants until myself did not meet the conditions that the Slytherin, Peverell or Le Fay Lordships required to claim,’ Lord Slytherin admitted.

 

‘Why did they have the conditions on them?’ questioned Harry.

 

‘Some Houses do,’ replied Lord Slytherin. ‘In order to keep their House true to their original values. Lord Serapion Slytherin or Serapion the Slithery as he was known before he was granted a Lordship by the King of his age valued intelligence, preservation, determination, ambition and the ability to achieve their goals.’

 

‘Sounds like Slytherin motto,’ Harry said.

 

‘Indeed,’ agreed the Dark Lord. ‘Salazar was after all a Lord of the Slytherin House so he chose to teach those who had those qualities whether they displayed it openly or not! Thankfully, it meant that the vaults have been untouched for two hundred years unlike the Gaunt Vaults.’

 

‘And the Le Fay House?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Morgan Le Fay the founder of the Le Fay House was a powerful witch who did not tolerate weakness,’ Lord Slytherin explained. ‘She made it a condition on her House that any claimant had to have higher than normal magic levels. Thanks, to the Gaunts frequent inbreeding they barely were accepted into Hogwarts. Certainly they did not have the power to claim the Le Fay Lordship.’

 

Harry grimaced at the thought of inbreeding which apparently his father agreed to the statement. The Dark Lord nodded sharply a sneer marring his handsome face. Clearly the Dark Lord liked the idea of inbreeding as much as Harry did.

 

‘Unfortunately,’ drawled the Dark Lord, ‘inbreeding is an all too common practice in the Wizarding World between cousins. A pathetic attempt to keep the blood _pure_ and any money in the family. In recent years it has led to an increase of Squibs and decrease of Wizarding power levels amongst the higher echelons of Wizarding society.

 

‘I should be glad that my mother fell for an ignorant Muggle which brought new blood to my line rejuvenating the magic in my line. If not I’d be lucky to be much more than a Squib,’ the Dark Lord admitted with some distaste.

 

‘I shall of course deal with the inbreeding problem in due course,’ the Dark Lord finished.

 

‘It’s about time someone did,’ grunted Ironfury.

 

‘And the Peverell family?’ questioned Harry.

 

‘The family ring must work for them,’ The Dark Lord said but would not further explain that statement. ‘I would like to see the Lagunov and Norden branches of the Slytherin family,’ requested Lord Slytherin turning away from Harry.

 

Harry tore his gaze away from his unborn child’s surprising presence on the family tree so that he could find the lines which his father was talking about. Harry traced the names up the tree past his and Lucius’ names. Harry then followed his name to his parents – Thomas Slytherin and James Potter finding his grandparents name the Muggle Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt.

 

Harry was surprised to find that he had a great uncle – Morfin Gaunt who had only died two years ago. All the time at the Dursleys he had family who never knew he existed thanks to _Dumbledore._ The familiar bubbling of rage enter Harry’s stomach as he clenched his hands into angry fists.

 

‘Morfin would not have taken you,’ Harry’s father said seeing where Harry was looking, ‘even if he was not in prison for the killing of a Muggle.’

 

Harry didn’t say anything as he looked up past his grandparents to his great grandparents; Marvolo Gaunt and Ulrica Norden. Locating the first branch of the main Slytherin family that his father wanted to take a look at. However, Harry could not locate any other branches of the line.

 

Then there was his great, great grandparents Maxim and Meline Gaunt – cousins. Harry grimaced seeing that the two of them were first cousins. Worse both Maxim’s parents – Cato and Elvina Gaunt – and Meline’s parents – Nero and Elvia Gaunt – were first cousins. Harry could see what his father meant that the Gaunt were repeatedly inbred.

 

It was his great, great, great grandfather – Cato’s sisters whom his father was interested in. Romula Gaunt had married Ignatius Lagunov who had one son. Rhea Gaunt meanwhile had married a man called Ingmar Norden and they had three daughters and a son.

 

‘Place a drop of blood on the names of the Slytherin line whose line you want to be included on the Slytherin family tapestry,’ instructed Ironfury.

 

The Dark Lord pricked his finger on a ritual knife that the goblin handed him. Lord Slytherin let a drop fall on the names of Romula and Rhea Gaunt. Harry watched as names appear replacing the number of children the daughters of the line had.

 

Ignatius and Romula’s one son was Igor Lagunov who married Nadia Gregorovich. Igor had no children. Thus, the line ended with the Lagunov couple when they died. Igor in 1953 and Nadia in 1980 which meant that they would be the right age to have a son born in 1926.

 

On the other hand Ingmar Gaunt and Rhea Gaunt had four children, eight grandchildren including Ulrica who married Marvolo once again displaying the prominent inbreeding in the Gaunt line, several great grandchildren and three great-great grandchildren so far. Several of whom were still alive. Inserting themselves into a line with so many relatives would be impossible.

 

‘Am I still correct in my knowledge that Igor is the last of the Lagunov line?’ Lord Slytherin questioned.

 

‘Indeed you are,’ agreed Ironfury. ‘Currently the Lagunov brewery is collecting gold for the Lagunov vaults. If it is your wish you could acquire the brewery for little money.’

 

‘Indeed I do,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘I would like you to add in a son for Igor and Nadia – Foma Salazar Lagunov named for his famous ancestor,’ requested Lord Slytherin.

 

‘Is that normal?’ asked Harry curiously.

 

‘The first son is usually named for his father or Sire, the second his bearer or grandfather,’ Tom explained. ‘James knew that I disliked my name for much of my life so did not name you for me or your grandfather,’ Tom sneered at the thought of his Muggle father. ‘He also knew that I felt only disgust for my inbred, Blood supremacist relatives who could barely be counted for as wizards so did not name you for my grandfather.

 

‘Thus, he named you for my ancestor who I named myself after when I was able to change my name upon claiming my Lordships at seventeen years old,’ Lord Slytherin explained. ‘Officially, James and Evans,’ the Dark Lord’s voice turned cool and deadly, ‘would have named you Salazar to hide his affair but honour the sire. I do not like casting doubt on James’ character but anything else but a simple affair producing a child will be too convoluted for the ignorant masses to understand.’

 

‘And without the late Lord Potter alive to provide evidence it would be unlikely the DMLE would be able to prosecute Lord Dumbledore for kidnapping,’ contributed Ironfury.

 

Tom nodded sadly, ‘include Foma lover James Charlus Potter and their son Hadrian Salazar Potter. And put Tom Marvolo Riddle who was the last of the Gaunt line and unmarried date of death as the thirty-first of October 1981 so a new Head of House has finally been located after years of trying to locate an heir.’

 

The goblin tapped the Family Tapestry carefully. Harry watched as James’ name disappeared from beside Foma Slytherin’s name not leaving any evidence that it had been there as Harry, Lucius and their child faded from sight. Then James’ name reappeared connected via a dotted silver line to Foma Luganov their son Hadrian Potter appearing underneath which was connected to Lucius by the same dotted silver line. The familiar black line coming down from them now proclaimed a male Potter due to be born in 1996.

 

‘Would you like those editions repeated on all your family trees?’ questioned the goblin.

 

‘Indeed,’ Lord Slytherin agreed. ‘As well as on my Heir’s family trees I would like his father changed to Foma Salazar Lagunov.’

 

‘I will shall contact the manager of your Heir’s vaults about changing the family tree,’ assured the goblin.

 

‘I request Foma Lagunov’s full documentation and back story,’ requested Lord Slytherin.

 

‘They will be ready presently,’ the goblin said coolly. ‘Now what school did Tόmas go to?’

 

‘Durmstrang where he got top grades in Battle Magic, Spellcasting, Spellcrafting, Potions, Runes, Blood Magic, Death Magic and Dark Magic,’ instructed Tom, ‘although leave the final three off the official transcripts for now.’

 

‘Foma has worked for the family brewery since he graduated from Durmstrang,’ continued Harry’s father. ‘In April of 1979 Foma came to Britain to try and promote business in Britain but was forced back to Russia in September as his mother’s health began to fail. He returned briefly in June of 1980 after his mother’s burial but did not stay long.’

 

About ten minutes later Ironfury informed them that Harry’s father new backstory had completed. “Fomas Lagunov” officially proved his inheritance to the goblins claiming his vaults. As well as, regency over Harry’s vaults until the time Harry came of age in just over two years’ time.

 

**Author’s Note:**

**Sorry for the lack of updates I was on holiday. I had hoped to get this chapter out before I left but it did not happen as I struggled with Tom speaking about James. I wanted to say more but it didn’t feel in character.**

**This is more of a filler chapter but hopefully next chapter Dumbledore and Voldemort will have their first confrontation after Voldemort’s return.**


	31. A Change in Guardians

** Chapter Thirty-One **

** A Change in Guardians **

 

Harry stared around at the depilated street that his father had Apparated them to from Diagon Alley’s Apparation point in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had thought that they were going to the Ministry of Magic but surely this couldn’t be it? It looked like a street that Dudley and his gang had got to.

 

‘This is the visitor’s entrance to the Ministry of Magic,’ Harry’s father said noticing Harry’s look.

 

Harry grimaced, ‘somehow I expected more.’

 

‘They are trying to keep Muggles away,’ the Dark Lord said with distaste.

 

‘Why can’t they use Muggle repelling wards?’ questioned Harry. ‘It wouldn’t be suspicious considering the kind of area it is in. Most Muggles would be wary of it anyway.’

 

The Dark Lord nodded in agreement, ‘wizards don’t have one ounce of logic.’

 

Granger had said the same to Harry once before Harry had found the truth out about his so called best friends. Harry felt the familiar queasiness enter his stomach at the thought of Granger – what Harry had done to the fifteen year old girl. The memory of when they had been friends or at least Harry had thought they had been friends filled Harry’s guilt ridden thoughts.

 

Before Harry had killed her in cold blood!

 

Harry followed his father into the telephone booth squeezing in together wondering what a Muggle passing by would take of seeing them together. Would they even be able to see them inside the telephone booth or were there spells hiding them from Muggle sight here but not on the street? As his father said Wizards made no sense so their use of spells to hide their locations from view were non-logical.

 

His father picked up the red phone which had its wire cut. Harry realised this was to prevent Muggles accidentally accessing the phone-box. Instead of doing the sane thing and throwing a Muggle repelling spell over the whole area stopping any Muggle from accidentally accessing the phone box.

 

6-2-4-4-2

 

‘Welcome to the Ministry of Magic,’ a cool emotionless female voice sounded. ‘Please state your name and business.’

 

‘Foma and Hadrian Lagunov,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘Here to meet with the Department of Magical Children to claim guardianship over Hadrian Lagunov and the receptionist for the Wizengamot to claim my Lordship.’

 

‘Thank you,’ the cool voice rang out again. ‘Visitors, please take the badge and attach it the front of your robes.’

 

As the bodiless voice finished speaking there was a sudden whirring and two square silver badges were spat out. They lay still in the place which in a normal telephone box any change would be collected. Harry picked up his badge own badge which proclaimed:

 

**Hadrian Lagunov**

**Guardianship Claim**

 

‘Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.’

 

Both Slytherins stuck the silver badges to their robes as the telephone box sprung to life. Harry suddenly realised that it was in actual fact a lift taking them down into the main body of the Ministry of Magic. Harry was surprised at how easy it had been to be accepted into the Ministry of Magic; they hadn’t even asked for any form of identification.

 

‘That was easy,’ Harry said.

 

The Dark Lord nodded rolling his eyes, ‘there would be more security if they were at war.’

 

‘Still, it would be only too easy to invade with security like this,’ Harry said.

 

‘It is,’ agreed the Dark Lord, ‘clearly the years of peace have made them lay.’

 

Harry nodded as the door sprung open to a large atrium with people milling around although most people were leaving but there were a few people entering. Harry realised that it was the beginning of lunch hour so naturally a lot would be leaving. Harry was just glad that under the glamour no one would recognise him.

 

‘Take this,’ the Dark Lord instructed.

 

Harry took the hazel wand that he was being offered wondering where his father had procured the wand from. Harry understood the reasoning considering his wand was registered to Harry James Potter. Harry’s name would attract too much notice and someone would likely report Harry’s presence to Dumbledore.

 

The two of them approached the desk where a small, bald man was waiting. Harry noticed what appeared to be some sort of weighing scales in front of him. There was a badge on the man’s robes proclaiming him to Eric Munch.

 

‘Wand,’ grunted Munch.

 

Both Harry and Tom handed over wands although neither of them were their wands. Harry’s was a slender hazel wand instead of his normal holly whilst Tom’s was a black walnut instead of his very famous Yew wand. Both of their wands would have rung too many bells had they come in waving them.

 

Eric Munch dropped Harry’s fake wand onto a strange brass instrument not dissimilar to scales but with only one dish. Immediately the dish began to shake and a small strip of parchment came shooting out of a slit in the base. Munch then placed the black walnut wand in it and the same thing happened. Much then tore off the strip of parchment reading what was on it:

 

‘First wand, nine inches, unicorn hair, been in use two years,’ Much raised an eyebrow. ‘That right?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said. ‘My first got broke.’

 

Munch nodded, ‘second wand, eleven inches, unicorn hair core, been in use 90 years. That correct?’

 

Tom nodded, ‘it was my late father’s.’

 

‘I keep this,’ the wizard said impaling the parchment on a spike on his desk. ‘You get this back.’

 

The wizard thrusted their fake wands at the two men. Both Slytherins pocketed their fake wands and continued on their journey through the Ministry of Magic without saying a word further the Ministry employees never knowing their true wands were not on record. Harry was quietly appalled at how easy it was to trick the Ministry of Magic especially considering when they had one of the most wanted wizards and one of most famous wizards in the world both present.

 

The two wizards entered one of the twenty golden griddled lifts that despite their small sizes seemed to be able to fit about fifty people in it. Beside them were a couple of Aurors if their robes were anything to go on. Harry was quietly amused by the fact that Voldemort and his son were pressed up against the Dark wizard catchers without the law enforcement personnel being any the wiser.

 

'Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office,' the cool female voice from the phone box sounded again. 'Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre.'

 

Several wizards got out of the lift looking very nervous and waving Apparation instruction booklets around. Harry could only assume there was an Apparation Test going on today. Then the lift jolted back to life and continued its journey.

 

‘Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats,’ the cool voice sounded once again.

 

‘Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau,’ continued the bodiless voice. ‘Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.’

 

‘That Committee is full of Muggleborns and half-bloods,’ Tom said, ‘as no Pure Blood wants to do a job like that nor do they know enough about Muggles to do the job successfully.’

 

‘Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services,’ continued to the woman’s voice.

 

‘This is us,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘The Department of Magical Children is present here as well.’

 

Harry followed his father out of the lift through the light airy corridors past the sign to the Aurors’ offices. Then down a small flight of stairs which led them to an airy reception room with bright sofas and pictures. There was a children’s play area in the room full of magically zooming and brightly flashing magical toys that Harry having grown up in the magical world had never seen before.

 

Tom walked to the receptions desk. The receptionist was a pretty, young blonde woman who looked to have only graduated Hogwarts in the last few years. Luckily she was not dealing with anyone else at the current time.

 

‘Hello, Mr Lagunov,’ the woman said inspecting their badges. ‘Is there anything I can help you with today?’

 

‘I would like to claim guardianship of my only son,’ the Dark Lord informed the receptionist.

 

The woman looked down at the appointment schedule, ‘yes, well Aledwen Davies is free if you’d like to go on through. Aledwen’s office is the first door on the right.’

 

Harry’s father nodded turning to go through the bleached white corridors that reminded Harry all too much of the Hospital Wing except the colourful pictures. The Dark Lord glanced back in the direction of the receptionist. After confirming that no one could see them Harry’s father cancelled the glamour on his son.

 

They then entered the small office that had yet more children’s toys littered around. The Ministry worker – Aledwen Davies – whom Harry presumed was related to the Ravenclaw captain (possibly his mother) was seated behind her desk. The witch had looked up as the two Slytherins walked in.

 

The woman had night black hair despite her age so Harry presumed that she was dying it. Her deathly pale skin was slightly wrinkled. Harry took in the warm grey-blue eyes and laughter lines of the small, plump witch.

 

‘Harry,’ the witch smiled kindly after seeing Harry.

 

Apart from recognising who Harry was she gave no sign that Aledwen recognised who was seated in front of her. That immediately put the woman in Harry’s good books. She then turned to his father without another word.

 

‘Fo-ma,’ the woman tried to pronounce the name on the badge. ‘Is that how you pronounce your name?’

 

‘It’s pronounced fah-MAH,’ the Dark Lord said somehow pulling off an accent.

 

‘Foma, then, what can I do for you today?’ questioned the woman.

 

‘I have just found I have a son,’ Harry’s father said.

 

‘So you would like to claim guardianship over Harry,’ Aledwen said face suddenly seriously.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry’s father agreed.

 

‘Can I see proof of your claim?’ questioned the social worker.

 

Lord Slytherin produced a copy of the doctored family tree that Harry’s family had brought with him from Gringotts. The social worker looked it over inspecting the Gringotts seal. The woman waved her wand over the family tree causing a copy to appear out of thin air.

 

‘I’ll keep the copy,’ Davies said. ‘You keep the original. It certainly seem legit but family trees can be faked so we’ll need a basic blood test just confirming you are father and son.’

 

‘I understand,’ Tom said.

 

Davies took out a small potions bottle out from under her desk with red purple liquid sloshing in it and a little knife out. The Dark Lord took the knife and slit his hand open letting a drop of blood fall in and turn the potion bright red. Trying not to think of the last blood he had used for a potion Harry too picked up the knife when Harry was about to add a drop of blood into the potion his father stopped Harry.

 

‘Would the presence of glamours effect the outcome of the potion?’ questioned Tom.

 

‘Not to my knowledge but I request you remove them to be safe’ Aledwen suggested.

 

Harry waited for his father‘s magic to once again react with his as the glamour came off. This one took a lot longer to unravel the layers of glamours that Albus Dumbledore had woven over Harry to prevent anyone from realising he wasn’t the son of Lily Evans. Harry wasn’t sure whether the time taken was the complicity of the glamour or the power of the wizard who had cast the glamour.

 

Then the older wizard lowered his wand.

 

He had finished.

 

‘How do I look?’ asked Harry nervously.

 

‘Charming,’ smiled the witch. ‘I take it this was James Potter’s spellwork.’

 

The Dark Lord ignored the witch waving his wand to create a mirror that Harry could use to see his new self. Harry picked up the naturally ornate, silver mirror that his father had made with some nervousness. Harry had always been told he looked identical to James Potter but was that still true?

 

The first thing Harry noticed were his eyes. No longer were they the bright verdant green that had been so recognisable to everyone. Now they were dark chocolaty brown almost identical to his father’s – maybe a few shades lighter.

 

Then there was the fact that his scar had faded. It was still there under his fringe but unless you were actively looking for it you wouldn’t see it. Harry hoped it would mean that at least for now people wouldn’t gape and whisper as soon as Harry walked into a room.

 

His was still the same thick black mess that it had always been. Maybe with a bit of a curl that Harry knew had not been present when he still had the glamour on. It made Harry think of the young Tom Riddle Harry had met in the Chamber of Secrets.

 

This made sense as it had been inherited from James Potter rather than made to look like Lily Evans. Harry suspected that Dumbledore had only placed glamours on the traits he’d inherited from the Dark Lord. Harry was still smaller and thinner than a normal by his age thanks to the Dursleys loving care.

 

Harry’s skin was a little paler than it had been before and his cheekbones maybe a little more defined. If you knew it was Harry Potter you could still see it but as few people knew Harry apart from his scar then Harry doubted his adoring masses would notice. Of course, in time they would come to know his face once more.

 

‘Alright, now that’s done would you like to add your blood to the potion,’ Aledwen smiled at Harry.

 

Their attention returned back to the bright red potion. Harry once again picked up the knife and cut his hand letting a few drops of blood falling into the potion. Immediately the potion turned an earthy green.

 

Aledwen smiled even more brightly, ‘that confirms that you are his father.’

 

‘So does that mean that Father can take guardianship of me?’ asked Harry.

 

‘There should be no problem as the Sire and Head of a titled seat,’ Aledwen said, ‘but I’d like to ask a few more questions especially given the circumstances. Firstly, Foma, how did you find out about Harry?’

 

‘I’ve never gotten on with my step-mother’s Muggle family,’ admitted Harry quietly. ‘After I found out that my magical guardian was embezzling from my vaults the manager of my vaults suggested I do a lineage test. It said that James Potter was my bearer and Foma Lagunov was my sire. I contacted my father about a month ago and he got back to meet up with me on the last Hogsmeade weekend.’

 

‘After hearing about the _Dursleys_ and _Dumbledore_ ,’ the Dark Lord sneered. ‘I wanted to get my son the hell away from those bastards! I didn’t want to stress Harry out during the Triwizard Tournament but as soon as I could I wanted to get guardianship.’

 

‘There are a few points I want to clear up?’ Aledwen said. ‘Firstly, you say your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore was embezzling from you. Do you have any proof?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said.

 

Harry pushed the parchment detailing the past thirteen years of actions within his vaults. Harry knew that it was very damning evidence especially as now Dumbledore couldn’t pull the son of the Dark Lord card. From the way the social worker was looking she agreed with Harry’s opinions.

 

‘Secondly, Harry or do you prefer Hadrian?’ asked Aledwen.

 

‘Harry,’ Harry said at the same time as his father said, ‘Hadrian.’

 

‘Harry, can you tell me what you meant that you never got on with the Dursleys?’ queried the social worker.

 

Harry shrugged, ‘they just never liked magic much.’

 

Aledwen sighed but nodded, ‘can you tell me much more, Foma?’

 

‘I have caught a glimpse of scars,’ the Dark Lord admitted.

 

Aledwen nodded after she realised no more was saying, ‘if you want to press charges, Harry, I would suggest that you get a Healer’s assessment. Then I can start the process.’

 

Harry tensed not liking the idea of going to court against the Dursleys at all. Harry didn’t want anyone to know what the Dursleys had done to him. Nor did Harry particularly want to face his abusers.

 

Harry’s father did not look like he wanted to go to court with the Dursleys at all. Knowing the Dark Lord Harry was sure that his father would be more likely to hunt down the Dursleys, torture and kill them. By the time the Dark Lord was done the Dursleys would regret so much as giving Harry a bad word.

 

‘Foma can you stand outside for a second?’ the witch asked.

 

Tom nodded, ‘Hadrian.’

 

‘Who do you want to live with?’ asked the social worker kindly.

 

‘My father,’ Harry said without a second thought.

 

Aledwen nodded pointing her wand at the door letting Harry’s father back in. The Dark Lord returned to his seat as Aledwen pulled out some papers on her desk. She then pushed them and a quill over to who she thought of as Foma Lagunov.

 

‘If you’d like to sign the custody papers of Hadrian Salazar Potter, Lord Slytherin,’ requested Aledwen.

 

Harry watched nervously as the Dark Lord filled out their details. Harry’s father then used a Blood Quill to sign the parchment. Aledwen Davies also put her name in blood at the bottom of the document showing that the change in guardianship had been Okayed by a Ministry child welfare worker.

 

The two Slytherins left soon after journeying back through the corridors to the Wizengamot administration services. This time Harry was greeted by several administrators all of whom Harry knew were purebloods who had family member’s on the Wizengamot even if they were from distant branches and had not done greatly in their studies. Harry’s father and Lucius had explained that to work even as an administrator for the Wizengamot you needed to be from a titled family.

 

They were greeted by a young man who had the same look of stupidity that both Crabbe and Goyle had. Harry knew without having to ask that the dark haired man was a product of generations of inbreeding. Likely if he too married a Pure-Blood any child the two of them would have would be a Pure-Blood but if he had a child with a Muggleborn it might just rejuvenate the ancient magic within his blood.

 

‘I would like to claim my seats on the Wizengamot,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘As well as regency over my heir’s seats.’

 

‘Place a drop of blood on the parchment,’ the young wizard said not looking up from his magazine.

 

Both father and son placed a drop of blood on the parchment offered by the young, inbred wizard. The Dark Lord sneered at the idiot boy who Harry hoped wasn’t an inspiring Death Eater or from a Dark family who would suffer the consequences of this member’s disrespect to the Dark Lord. Harry watched as family coats of arms began to appear on their parchments.

 

They passed over the parchments to the young man who only now put down the magazine. Immediately the young man saw how many houses they had between the two of them. By the look the young man was giving the two of them Harry knew this was not a normal state of affairs.

 

‘Slytherin.’

 

Harry knew the exact moment that the young man realised that he was facing the Dark Lord. The boredom and uncaring suddenly stopped as the young man eyes practically popped out of his eye sockets. Harry and his father were amused at the inbred idiot’s reaction to the truth especially as his parents were sure to have told him about the Dark mark burning once more even if he would have been too young to receive the Mark in the last war.

 

‘Yes, Bullock, I am Lord Slytherin,’ the Dark Lord said coolly, ‘but I do have several Lordships, Bullock,’ Lord Slytherin hissed dangerously.

 

‘Y-y-yes, o-o-of, c-c-course,’ stuttered the young wizard. ‘Well there’s Sytherin of course. An Le Fay. Finally there’s Peverell.’

 

The young wizard seemed vastly relieved that it was over. Harry smirked amused that the young man had forgotten that the Dark Lord had a son. Harry’s father seemed less amused than furious with Bullock.

 

‘I believe you have forgotten my Heir,’ Harry’s father said carefully.

 

‘You have a son,’ squeaked Bullock before realising what he had said to the Dark Lord. ‘I mean,’ the young wizard grabbed Harry parchment, ‘Ambrosius, Gryffindor, Black, Potter.’

 

Once again the wizard before him was stunned into silence as he realised who exactly the Dark Lord’s son was. Bullock carefully surveyed Harry’s face picking out the similarities that Harry still had since before he had the glamour taken off by Aledwen. These were the traits that Harry had inherited from James Potter.

 

Both Slytherins waited for Bullock to pull his jaw off the floors. The Dark Lord fury and impatience written in his face was what brought Bullock out of his self-imposed trance. The wizard pulled out a large heavy bound book opening the page relatively close to the beginning of the film.

 

‘Name of regent?’ questioned Bullock.

 

‘Foma Salazar Slytherin – previously Lagunov,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

‘Date of birth?’ continued Bullock.

 

‘Thirty-first of December 1926,’ Tom Riddle responded.

 

‘Place of birth?’ questioned Bullock.

 

‘lzhevsk, Russia,’ the Dark Lord replied.

 

‘Name of heir?’ questioned the Ministry worker.

 

‘Hadrian Salazar Slytherin also known as Harry James Potter,’ the Dark Lord responded.

 

‘Date of birth?’ Bollock asked.

 

‘Thirty-first of July 1980,’ Harry said before his father could say anything.

 

‘Place of birth?’ asked Bullock.

 

‘Godric’s Hollow, Devon,’ Tom said voice not displaying any emotions.

 

Harry watched Bullock refill those details on each of the separate houses or only Tom’s details for his houses. Then finally there were done. Harry saw the relief on Bullock’s face as the two Slytherins walked out.

 

‘He looks relieved,’ Harry commented.

 

‘Indeed,’ the Dark Lord agreed.

 

They returned down through the golden elevator finding themselves once again in the atrium. The two of them made their way back past Eric Munch towards the Fireplaces that would take them home. Luckily or unluckily as the case may be as Harry hated Flooing even more now that he was pregnant visitors were able to Floo or Apparate out as they wanted people kept out and not in.

 

They had just reached the fireplaces when a burst of orange lit up the atrium. Harry and his father both spun around to see the familiar face of their enemy fury clear on his face. There was no sign of the kind, grandfatherly old man now.

 

This was the old warrior.

 

This was the chess master.

 

This was the manipulator.

 

This was James Potter’s kidnappers.

 

This was Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore without his masks.

 

‘Hello, Tom, I cannot allow you to harm the boy.’


	32. Dark and Light

** Chapter Thirty-Two **

** Dark and Light **

 

‘Ah, Ginevra, I’m glad to see you got my message,’ smiled Albus grandfatherly façade firmly in place.

 

The red headed Weasley girl entered the headmaster’s office confidently without missing a step. The young woman had been here enough to be used to it. Albus waited for the girl to get herself seated in front of the desk before Albus began telling the girl his plan involving the her and the bloody Slytherin brat.

 

Albus was sure that the young woman would be more than happy to manipulate Slytherin into becoming the perfect weapon of the Light. Naturally the two would connect over the fear of possession that the Weasley girl had suffered through and the bastard would soon enough be going through. Of course, Albus was not going to say as much to the girl.

 

Albus couldn’t risk her being emotional thanks to the trauma she suffered and ruining his plans. Albus doubted she would as greed and ambition were her main motivators but Albus couldn’t risk her acting out. Not when the vane girl was his final chance at bringing the brat to heal.

 

No instead Albus would encourage her over the summer to re- _connect_ with the Slytherin brat. To use their shared experiences at the hands of the Dark Lord to convince the boy that she was the _only_ one who truly understood him. Albus was sure with the lure of becoming Lady Potter that Ginevra would leap at the chance to do as Albus “suggested”.

 

‘Headmaster, what is it you wanted?’ questioned the girl.

 

‘I think you ought to know that Voldemort has returned,’ Albus said gravely.

 

Predictably the girl gasped in horror and fear as memories of her time possessed and kidnapped resurfaced in her mind. Albus knew right away that he had said the right thing. Scared people Albus had found almost always looked for someone to give them hope in the hopeless time so now the Weasley girl would turn to Albus for guidance in these dark times as so many others had already done.

 

‘How?’ whispered Ginevra.

 

‘I would rather that information not become common knowledge,’ Albus said gravely not revealing he had no idea. ‘I’m sure you can understand that.’

 

The girl nodded, ‘of course.’

 

Albus was pleased that unlike her older brother the youngest Weasley did not question his knowledge. Ginevra just accepted that Albus knew and that was enough for her. Molly had taught her well.

 

‘Naturally, the situation with Slytherin cannot remain as it is,’ Albus said gravely. ‘As valuable as Frederick and George are I do not believe that they will be understand what the brat has to do. Ronald and Miss Granger have lost Slytherin’s trust so it is imperative that you regain it.’

 

‘How do I do that?’ asked Ginny. ‘Slytherin won’t so much as look as me!’

 

‘You have to cut ties with your brother and Miss Granger,’ Albus said calmly.

 

‘I-‘the girl began.

 

‘At least visibly,’ Albus continued. ‘I am sure they will understand that for the good of the Wizarding World this must happen. Don’t worry when you are Lady Dowager you’ll have more than enough wealth to be able to make it up to your brother and Miss Granger.’

 

Albus could see the greed in the girl’s brown eyes that had instantly won her over to his side. Albus personally wondered how much of the wealth anyone else would be seeing. Of course, Albus would make sure he still got his share or he’d dispose of her as well.

 

Ginevra nodded, ‘yes, of course, I will.’

 

‘Slytherin will be returning to the Muggles for the beginning of the summer holidays,’ Albus said calmly. ‘By the time he comes back to the Wizarding World his desperation for love will make him very pliable to our wishes. And I’m sure your mother’s brews will more than sort out Slytherin’s _loyalty issues_.

 

‘He’ll be scared. He’ll know that Lord Voldemort will never stop hunting him. Frederick and George could never understand. Never having faced death at the hands of the Dark Lord. Never having suffered through what he has.

 

‘Never having suffered through what you have!

 

‘Be empathetic to what he is going through. Talk about your second year. Soon Slytherin will see you are the only one who understands him. I’m sure that even without help Slytherin will fall in love with you.

 

‘Gratitude is a powerful motivator especially when all the brat longs for is a family. A mother. A father. Siblings. Your family in fact. The only way to get them is to marry you. Then his fortune is ours,’ Albus finished. ‘Are you willing to do this?’

 

Ginny nodded eagerly, ‘yes, of course. Is there anything I can do before the summer holidays?’

 

‘Good,’ smiled Albus. ‘For now have a very public falling out with your brother and Miss Granger. Make sure Slytherin sees but do let him come to you in his own time. He can’t know your true allegiances.’

 

The girl seemed very offended at the idea that she would let the Slytherin brat find out but Albus had to be certain. There had been too many failures already. Between losing the love potion and her brother blabbing.

 

Albus could afford no more failures!

 

‘I won’t!’ the Weasley girl said angrily. ‘I’m not my brother!’

 

‘I know,’ Albus said placatingly. ‘You have to understand, Ginevra, that you are my last chance. If we lose Slytherin – we lose the war! I’m depending on you.’

 

The girl sat up straighter determined to show Albus that she could do it which is exactly what Albus had intended to do. Albus needed the Weasley girl on his side. There was no other choice. There was no other girl who would be able and willing to whore herself out the son of Lord Voldemort.

 

Who was not a wannabee Death Eater!

 

It was at that moment that a black and white owl flew in with two letters bearing the Ministry seal. Albus would have sighed if he didn’t want the red headed girl to see him do something menial as sighing. Albus had expected Cornelius to do something like this but had predicted he would have been encouraged by the Death Eaters whispering in his ears not to do anything until later.

 

Albus did not want to read the letter with the girl around. Albus needed her to believe him the all-powerful leader. She did not need to know that he had been backed into the corner by the Ministry of Magic.

 

‘Ginevra,’ Albus smiled kindly. ‘I would enjoy speaking with you now but …’ Albus sighed heavily, ‘… others require my time.’

 

‘Of course, headmaster,’ smiled the girl.

 

Soon as Weasley had left Albus tore open the first letter with an angry scowl on his face. Already Cornelius was interfering with his plans. Albus decided right there and then that Cornelius would not be Minister for much longer.

 

Opening the letter Albus recognised the seal of the Wizengamot. Albus frowned having not heard of any emergency requiring the Wizengamor to meet. That left the only option as Cornelius already moving to remove Albus from the position of Head Warlock.

 

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

_The Wizengamot administration services has been informed that your guardianship over Heir Ambrosius-Black-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Peverell-Potter-Slytherin has been terminated._

 

Albus froze horrified at what he was being told. The brat had been taken from him _now_ when the Wizarding World needed him the most! Didn’t the Ministry understand that they needed Hadrian Slytherin?

 

Albus would not allow this to go unchallenged!

 

Who the bloody hell had removed Harry from his care?

 

Voldemort?

 

No he couldn’t know about his son and even if he did Hadrian hated the Dark especially Voldemort too much to go to him. Albus had made sure of that. Making sure the right information entered the brat’s head.

 

But it couldn’t be a coincidence. Voldemort returned just hours ago and then his guardianship over the brat is terminated. It had to be something to do with Voldemort. Didn’t it? Who else would be able to change the guardianship without as much as a trial?

 

Cornelius?

 

It was a possibility. After all if the Minister managed to get Albus declared unfit to care for the Boy Who Lived in his position he’d be able to take over guardianship of the so called Boy Who Lived. The press would love him for “saving” the so called _saviour_!

 

So it was either Cornelius or Voldemort.

 

Cornelius was remediable as Voldemort couldn’t hide his return forever. When the world saw that Voldemort was back Cornelius Fudge would be kicked out of office. Naturally, Albus would be expected to protect and train the one chosen by fate to save the whole Wizarding World so Albus would once more be the brat’s guardian and regent.

 

_The regency has been claimed by Heir Ambrosius-Black-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Peverell-Potter-Slytherin’s guardian so you are no longer expected to act in behalf of Heir Ambrosius-Black-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Peverell-Potter-Slytherin._

 

It did leave Albus with a huge problem. For the moment Albus’ power in the Wizengamot without the Slytherin heir’s many seats and more importantly votes was severely diminished. In fact Albus was left with the Dumbledore seat and the ability to lean on three additional seats within the Order to lean on.

 

In total Albus’ political power had more than halved overnight. He still was Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump but with the Ministry turning against him how much longer could that really be expected to last. Before long he’d likely have only his votes left.

 

_Looking forward to seeing you for the next Wizengamot meeting, Chief Warlock Dumbledore._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Faolan A. Bullock_

 

Still scowling Albus tore open the second letter Albus could see DOMC written in bold bright green letters at the top of the piece of parchment. Albus didn’t need to know what this was about. Apparently whoever had taken guardianship of the Slytherin boy had done it through legal means.

 

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to inform you that the father of your ward Hadrian Salazar Potter has claimed Hadrian Salazar Slytherin._

 

Albus froze fury and fear warring with each other as he realised that Voldemort had indeed taken guardianship of the Slytherin brat. That Voldemort had control of all his seats once more. With them the Dark faction would once more hold a slim majority in the Wizengamot.

 

Never mind, having control of his weapon! Albus knew that the war would never be won without the Slytherin heir. Hadrian Slytherin had just handed over the Wizarding World to Voldemort. Albus had always known the boy was born evil and it would come out eventually but _now_ Albus would make sure the _whole_ world knew it too!

 

_As such your guardianship over Hadrian Slytherin has since been terminated. As per Hadrian’s wishes the guardianship has been handed over to his sire._

 

Albus once again groaned realising what that statement meant. For whatever reason the Slytherin boy had decided he wanted to go to his father. Was he so desperate for love that he’d run off to his psychopathic father rather than remain with the Dursleys?

 

_I would also like to remind you that any withdrawals from the vaults of a child under your care not used for the care and upkeep of said is considered child abuse._

 

Albus closed his eyes rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on. It had been bad enough when the goblins had found out he had been funding the war with Slytherin’s vaults but now the DOMC knew as well. It would be all Fudge would need to get rid of them.

 

Then a thought occurred to him. How did they know? It wasn’t normal procedure to looking into a child’s financial situation in these situations. Hence, how Albus had gotten away with embezzling the Potter fortune for so long.

 

So how did they know?

 

Either Hadrian or Voldemort must have told her. It certainly explained why Albus had suddenly lost control of the Potter vaults if the brat had known all this time. It also explained why everything else had gone wrong!

 

_I would request you return all that has been removed from Hadrian and Foma Slytherin’s vaults._

 

Foma, snorted Albus, not impressed with the arrogance of Lord Voldemort. Foma the Russian form of Thomas. Voldemort may have just announced to the world who he was but of course no one would believe him!

 

_If it has not been returned by July 31 st 1995 the Department of Magical Children will be forced to take action against yourself._

 

And the rest of the Ministry, Voldemort and all the Dark Lord’s Death Eater’s and supporters. For the first time since Hadrian Slytherin had been conceived Albus was really truly scared that the Dark side would win now that he no longer had an ace up his sleeves. All because of the Dark Lord’s brat betraying them all!

 

Albus needed to nip this in the bud. Albus needed to get the Slytherin boy back under his control. He needed both Slytherins and anyone else who knew to completely forget about the fact that Harry Potter was not an orphan.

 

Albus knew the only way he was going to do that if he got down to the Ministry before the Dark Lord and his bastard left. Soon as he had Hadrian Slytherin things would fall back into place. All that would be needed was a few spells and potions.

 

‘Fawkes,’ Albus called.

 

Holding up an arm for Fawkes the phoenix flamed them both right into the atrium of the Ministry. Albus located the man he had once taught who had his back to him. Albus had got there just in time clearly as he was right at the Fire Places.

 

Tom and the young man he was with both spun around suddenly. Albus could see instantly that the boy was Hadrian without his glamours. There was bits of the old Harry Potter there but as Albus had long known Hadrian had inherited his looks from both his traitorous bearer and psychotic sire.

 

‘Hello, Tom, I cannot allow you to harm the boy.’

 

Albus watched as fury flashed in the Dark Lord’s dark brown eyes so like his son’s real eye colour. Albus wondered whether it was the use of his first name or the suggestion he’d harm his son. The former naturally Albus decided.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle had never loved – and never would. No matter what the fool James Potter claimed. There was no way that Voldemort would ever share power with anyone.

 

Not even a powerful Lord of several houses.

 

Albus knew he could feel lust especially if his object of desire was useful to him. Albus was sure that that was all there was to James’ relationship. Voldemort wanted James’ seats so he married him to obtain his seats.

 

The Dark Lord could also feel possession which was all his heir was to him. Something to claim as his own. Just like with the Horcruxes the insane wizard had created which made Albus even more certain that Voldemort could not love as how could you love with a soul as mutilated as Lord Voldemort’s had become!?

 

In a way Albus had done Hadrian Slytherin a favour in keeping him away from Lord Voldemort!

 

‘I would never hurt my _son!’_ hissed the man with so that Albus could practically hear the cursed Parseltongue under the fake accent in the man’s voice. ‘And my name is Foma.’

 

Albus smiled coolly eyes dancing with fire, ‘we both know that Foma is just Thomas in Russian. Your arrogance will be your undoing.’

 

‘Yes, Foma, is Thomas in Russian,’ the Dark Lord said like Albus was an especially dim child right hand on his wand holster. ‘I do not see how my name has anything to do with it.’

 

‘We both know, Tom, that is not the only name you go by,’ Albus said coolly.

 

Infuriatingly the Dark Lord wore a completely blank look as though he had no idea what Albus was talking about. Hadrian too was wearing a purposefully neutral mask so that Albus had no idea what the boy was thinking. When had Hadrian Slytherin managed to stop Albus know what he was thinking?

 

How long had the brat known?

 

‘Headmaster Dumbledore,’ the Dark Lord said his politeness as fake as his Russian accent. ‘I assume you mean my Lordships? If you are worried about my influence on the Hogwarts board and in the Wizengamot then you do not have to worry I will always do what is best for the Wizarding World especially it’s children but can you say the same?’

 

Fear flashed through Albus at the idea of the Dark Lord interfering within Hogwarts. Albus would not have Voldemort corrupting his children! It was just like all those years ago when he had attempted to become a teacher but thankfully Albus had the final say in hiring decisions so long as the board okayed them.

 

Yet Albus knew that he could not stop the Slytherin Lord and Gryffindor regent from taking his rightful position on the Board. The Ravenclaw line had died out soon after Rowena Ravenclaw so there would be no support there. Albus could only hope that the other members of the board would vote against him despite the weight his vote carried.

 

‘Is that a confession, Lord Voldemort?’ Albus asked coolly.

 

Immediately the whole crowd flinched back at the sound of the most feared name of the Dark Lord. Whispers and screams broke out amongst the crowd when they realised that this man was the psychopath who had almost destroyed their world.

 

‘You think I am the dark wizard who killed James?’ demanded said dark wizard.

 

‘Are you so desperate for my money that you are trying to claim my father’s the psychopath who killed my Dad and step-mum!?’ demanded Hadrian apparently angrily.

 

Albus thought he was the only one who could see the smirk that the Dark Lord was wearing as Albus played right into the Dark Lord's hands. Everyone else just saw a man turning to placate his angry son. Albus watched as the Dark Lord rested a calming hand on Hadrian’s shoulders.

 

‘Calm down, Hadrian,’ Tom said gently.

 

‘Harry,’ Albus smiled kindly. ‘I don’t know what Voldemort has told you but he is not your father! James Potter is your father and Lily Evans is your mother!’

 

‘ _What_ you think _family trees_ and my _Gringotts_ birth certificate are _lying_?’ Hadrian demanded angrily of him. ‘Nor do bank statements! I know that you’ve been _stealing_ from me for years! Since Dad and Lily died!

 

‘I TRUSTED YOU! I LOOKED UP TO YOU! I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT ME! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU’VE BEEN STEALING FROM ME! PAYING PEOPLE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME! HIDING THE FACT I HAVE A SIRE!’ Hadrian screeched at the top of his voice.

 

‘You never cared for me at all,’ the brat finished sadly. ‘All you cared for was my money and my seats.’

 

‘Harry,’ Albus tried again. ‘That’s not true. I have always cared for you.’

 

The Slytherin brat completely ignored Albus much to Albus’ annoyance, ‘now that I have someone who genuinely cares for me you’re claiming he’s VOLDEMORT!’ the brat Slytherin brat shouted the last word. ‘How can you be so cruel!?’ demanded the boy. ‘ _Voldemort,’_ Harry spat the name out in distaste, ‘killed my dad … my step-mother! How could use him against me?’

 

Once again there were mutterings. There were some confused, some defensive and some angry. Albus had a feeling this was going to blow back in his face. Instead of getting his weapon Albus was losing his popularity with the ignorant masses.

 

‘Does my father even looking anything like _Voldemort!’_ demanded Hadrian of the audience. ‘I’ve heard descriptions of what Voldemort looked like! He was ugly, bald, scaly, noiseless and red eyes. Does that sound like someone my Dad – that _any_ sane person – would have anything to do _with?’_

 

There were nods of agreement as they inspected the man who seemed happy to let his son take over the talking. Probably because he knew that using the Boy Who Lived’s popularity for his own gain. Albus was ignoring how often he had done the same over the years.

 

Never mind everyone knew what Voldemort had looked like. Never mind his ruthlessness, cruelty, sadism and psychosis. Who would want _Voldemort_ as a lover even less a husband? Albus would never understand why the Potter Lord had allowed himself to be seduced by the Dark Lord!

 

Then there were the few Aurors who had stopped to watch the proceedings in case things turned violent. Albus was hoping they would because then Albus could have the Dark Lord declared as unfit to take care of Harry. If Albus was very lucky he may just manage to reveal that Voldemort was back in front of multiple Ministry workers including a patrol of Aurors but even just getting back control of the weapon would be enough for Albus at least for the moment.

 

‘Harry,’ Albus tried again reaching out for the boy.

 

‘I would ask you to not touch my son,’ Voldemort hissed fury in his eyes hand fingering his wand ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

 

‘Don’t,’ Hadrian snapped. ‘I don’t want to hear it! I don't understand why you _want_ Voldemort to be back!?’

 

‘ENOUGH!’ a sharp, crisp female voice sounded.

 

Albus could have sighed at the meddling of Amelia Susan Bones. Amelia had always been a fair woman but she had long since detested Albus. She didn’t like how he ran things blaming it for her brother and brother-in-law’s death.

 

‘Albus,’ Cornelius looked furious. ‘First, your warmongering. Now, you are trying to foist your delusions on an innocent man!’

 

‘Cornelius,’ Albus sighed dramatically, ‘you may not believe me but the truth will be revealed in time. I just hope that you see the light before it is too late.’

 

Cornelius’ face darkened, ‘all I can _see_ is the Chief Warlock accosting a new Lord and his son on Ministry property. I would ask you to leave.’

 

Albus refused to leave without his weapon back in his care. Cornelius would not further ruin his plans. Albus knew that they could not remove him from the premises; Albus had committed crime that they could evict him of.

 

‘Aurors Jones and Alderton,’ Cornelius said sharply, ‘if Albus Dumbledore does not cease and desist the harassment and slander of Lord Foma Slytherin and Heir Hadrian Slytherin remove Albus from the premise.’

 

Albus could have scowled at Cornelius Fudge’s interfering ways. Didn’t the fool understand that he was trying to save their world from destruction? Didn’t he understand that the Slytherins were only good dead!

 

‘Lord Slytherin, if you would like to file a formal complaint I would be more than willing to aid a newcomer to my country,’ smiled Cornelius.

 

Albus scowled knowing that Fudge knew exactly how many seats the man had. Naturally the power-liking man had decided that Voldemort could be useful. Not believing the truth that under the handsome face lurked a monster.

 

‘Thank you, Minister,’ smiled the Slytherin Lord deceptively casually.

 

Albus couldn’t believe that already Voldemort had managed to get the ear of the Minister of Magic although he had to admit with Marcus Flint Senior and Lucius Malfoy as Cornelius’ most trusted advisors he already had that. Albus wondered how long it would be before Albus was instructed to reintroduce the Dark Arts to curriculum. Not that Albus would ever corrupt young souls with such vile magic no matter what the Minister said.

 

Hogwarts was _his._ Albus would run _his_ school as _he_ and only he saw fit. No matter what the Dark Lord or the foolish Minister said. They would see he was right! They would all see, Albus thought bitterly.

 

Meanwhile, the two Slytherins left for the Minister’s office where Albus was no longer welcome. Albus scowled knowing that this would all come to bite him in back sooner rather than later especially if he was accused of slander. Albus watched the lift containing the three males disappear knowing that he could not _currently_ prove the truth of his words!

 

Albus was forced to return to Hogwarts knowing that he had completely failed in his objects, waiting for the shit storm that was sure to follow. Albus knew that both the Minister and the Dark faction would use his so called slander and embezzlement as an excuse to get him booted out as many positions as possible. Albus just hoped he could talk his way out of this!


	33. Bad Press

** Chapter Thirty-Three **

** Bad Press **

 

‘Lord Slytherin, I have to apologise on behalf of the British Ministry for the Chief Warlock’s actions against you,’ Fudge blustered. ‘I do hope it does not colour your opinion of the Ministry and Britain or make you decide to return to Russia.’

 

Cornelius’ eyes flickered towards Hadrian making Tom understand what the Minister of Magic was scared about. The Minister knew that should the so called Boy Who Lived choose to leave Britain forever Britain’s international standing would drop especially if they found out it was the Chief Warlock who chased Hadrian out. Luckily for Cornelius Fudge it was Britain that Tom’s heart belonged to so he was staying to fix the mess the Light had made of things.

 

‘I hold no blame towards yourself or the British Ministry,’ Tom assured the Minister. ‘This is not the first time Albus Dumbledore has harmed my family.’

 

Fudge leaned forward interestedly much to Tom’s amusement. Tom knew that Fudge was looking for anything to get Dumbledore removed from office. Luckily Tom was more than willing to oblige as he wanted Fudge the hell away from his son!

 

‘Firstly, Albus used his sway within the Wizengamot to seal Hadrian’s records,’ Tom began. ‘Supposedly to _protect_ him,’ sneered Tom. ‘I was never informed that I had an heir whose bearer and stepmother had been killed.’

 

‘And Albus was aware of the fact that you were the father?’ demanded Fudge.

 

‘Of course, he knew!’ Hadrian burst out bitterly. ‘It was on my Gringotts birth certificate which Dumbledore had viewed! So yes Albus bloody Dumbledore knew – okay! He never felt the need to inform me!

 

‘The bastard gave me to magic-hating Muggles who weren’t even related to me,’ Harry finished angrily.

 

‘Hadrian,’ Tom said gently. ‘I have to ask, Minister, why wasn’t the Department of Magical Children involved in my son’s placement. I do not believe that it is usually the Chief Warlock who decides where orphans are placed.’

 

‘No they do not,’ agreed Minister grimly.

 

The Minister quickly wrote a departmental memo writing it quickly and sending it off. Tom knew that it could not be received but anyone but the intended recipient. Tom raised an eyebrow -questioning the Minister’s actions.

 

‘I have sent off a departmental memo to Jerome Hamblin, the head of the Department of Magical Children,’ the Minister explained. ‘I have asked him to bring up young Hadrian’s files to find out who allowed Dumbledore to unlawfully place a magical child with Muggles.’

 

Tom nodded knowing that whilst it was not against the law for magical children with Muggles it was only done if there were no other options. Personally Tom felt that Muggles should never be allowed to raise magical children. Either they abused the children horrifically or they implanted their incorrect ideals in their children’s minds which was destroying magical society.

 

About half an hour later an elderly man with a shock of white hair came striding in. Hamblin was carrying a slender, bright yellow file in his hands which must be Hadrian’s file. Tom frowned at both the fact that the man didn’t seem happy and Tom was sure that a child’s file should be thicker than that especially one with Hadrian’s history.

 

‘Ah, Jerome, I see you have young Heir Slytherin’s folder,’ smiled Fudge.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Jerome with a scowl, ‘which is almost completely empty.’

 

Jerome laid out the file on the table removing the one sheet of paper that had been in the folder. Tom could feel anger stirring in his gut as he found more evidence of the old goat’s manipulations. It was all Tom could do to stop himself from storming up to Hogwarts and murdering the manipulative bastard.

 

**Harry James Potter**

**D.O.B.: 31.07.1980**

**Place of Birth: Godric’s Hollow, Devon**

**Mother/Bearer: Lily Rosanna Evans (Deceased)**

**Father/Sire: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**

**Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appointed by the Chief Warlock**

**Guardians: Names withheld for the protection of the child by the order of the Chief Warlock**

**Place of Residence: Address withheld for the protection of the child by order of the Chief Warlock**

**Magical Guardian’s Signature:** _A.P.W.B Dumbledore_

**Guardian’s Signature:**

**Department of Magical Children Witness:** _A.P.W.B Dumbledore_

 

‘So let me get this straight Dumbledore appointed himself guardian and no one thought there was anything wrong with that!’ demanded Harry.

 

‘No one has had any reason to open your files since your parents’ deaths,’ Hamblin said grimly. ‘Until Aledwen Davies updated your files today. She was just in my office demanding to know how Albus Dumbledore had managed to appoint himself guardian, plant incorrect details, and not follow proper procedure!’

 

‘Didn’t anyone check everything was in order before you sent me away to live with _the Dursleys?’_ Harry demanded angrily.

 

‘Your records were sealed by order of the Chief Warlock,’ sighed Hamblin.

 

‘Was it done by order of the Wizengamot?’ demanded Tom.

 

If it had been voted and agreed by the Wizengamot then there was nothing he could do. However, if Albus had ordered them sealed then they could prove that the Chief Warlock had been abusing his privileges. Albus would be forced to resign from the position of both Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, pay a fine and possibly face a prison sentence depending on what it was found in the investigation.

 

‘I can’t remember,’ admitted Cornelius frowning. ‘I’d need to look up the records. It was fourteen years ago,’ blustered Fudge.

 

Another departmental memo was sent by the Minister of Magic. Just under ten minutes later the young wizard – Bullock – came back looking very nervous. Tom smirked at the young man terrified to be in presence of Tom which amused Tom to no end.

 

‘Did you find any records of the Wizengamot appointing Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter’s guardian, having Harry Potter’s records sealed and withholding Harry Potter’s details even on records?’ asked Cornelius.

 

‘There were no record of the Wizengamot appointing Albus Dumbledore as Harry Potter’s guardian,’ Bullock said.

 

Tom nodded having already suspected as much. To adopt a wizarding child who was not of your blood you’d first have to prove there was no living blood relatives with a blood test. Nobody would have suspected or tried to fight it believing Evans’ sister to be the closest blood relative as the Potters had all died out.

 

‘However, there were records of the Wizengamot sealing Harry Potter’s records to protect him from the press and withholding Harry Potter’s details,’ Bullock added.

 

This again didn’t surprise Tom as of all people knew how manipulative Albus could be. Tom was sure that Albus would be able to convince the scared sheep that if they didn’t do as they were told their saviour would be dead within the year. The terrible thing was that Tom knew some of his followers would do just that and without the protection being Tom’s son they would have succeeded so doing so probably did protect Harry from death if not the Dursleys.

 

‘Thank you, Mr Bullock,’ Cornelius smiled. ‘You may return to your desk now.’

 

‘Yes, Minister,’ Bullock nodded and left.

 

‘So that means Dumbledore appointed himself my guardian,’ Hadrian said bitterly.

 

‘Along with the negligence, the slander, the embezzlement, and the drugging Dumbledore will be going down for a long time,’ Tom said quietly.

 

‘Do you have evidence of Dumbledore’s crimes?’ questioned Fudge.

 

‘Yes,’ Hadrian said.

 

Luckily Tom had been planning to speak to Rita Skeeter afterwards to further destroy Dumbledore’s reputation. Dumbledore’s actions in the Ministry atrium only dug Dumbledore into a deeper hole. Tom took out the evidence from Gringotts and passed it to the Minister who looked far too satisfied that Albus Dumbledore was going down.

 

‘You should talk to Professor Severus Snape as well,’ suggested Tom ‘He brewed the potion purging the potions from Hadrian’s system. And you’ll have to talk to the Dursleys of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, for evidence of the negligence.’

 

‘I’ll contact Madam Bones and have Dumbledore fully investigated,’ Cornelius assured the man.

 

‘Thank you, Minister,’ Tom said standing up. ‘I have a pressing engagement in Diagon Alley. I hope we’ll keep in touch, Minister.’

 

‘I shall,’ Fudge nodded.

 

Tom and Hadrian made their way out of the Ministry this time their way was unimpeded although there were plenty of whispers. Tom made sure to keep Hadrian close to him knowing how much Hadrian hated the whispers that naturally followed him. Tom glowered at those who looked at his son to long really hoping they’d give him the chance to kill those foul sheep!

 

They arrived at the café in Diagon Alley where Rita Skeeter was already sitting with a butterbeer. Tom hated having to deal with such a loathsome witch such as the bloodsucking leech known as Rita Skeeter but she was good at her job. Hadrian looked even less happy which Tom understood considering the rumours the reporter had spread.

 

‘Rita Skeeter,’ Tom said coolly.

 

‘Lord Slytherin,’ the journalist said crisply. ‘I heard the most delicious gossip about you and Harry Potter so tell me are you really the sire of the Boy Who Lived?’

 

Tom wanted to curse her. He really hated that name – the Boy Who Lived. It reminded Tom every time that he had tried to kill his own son because he had fallen for Dumbledore’s many manipulations.

 

‘Before I answer any questions you have to sign this,’ Tom said concealing his rage.

 

Tom handed over the contract that Tom had had Ironfury make whilst they were waiting for his fake documents to be created. Tom felt it was a fair contract that agreed that Hadrian and he would only talk to the press through Rita Skeeter. In return for being their personal press officer Rita Skeeter would have to only print facts, would not be allowed to slander their name and would have to send them the draft article before it went into the printing press.

 

If she broke the contract she would lose her magic. Tom admitted it was a big punishment but he was not going to make the same mistake as last time. He would not allow Dumbledore’s slander to ruin his side’s reputation.

 

No this time it was Dumbledore who would have to deal with the slander – the lies.

 

Tom watched as Skeeter frowned reading through the contract carefully chewing her lurid acid green quill. Tom was sure she would go for it. After all Skeeter was all about finding the next big scoop.

 

This was a chance that there was no way Skeeter would be willing to turn down.

 

Tom’s predictions were right as she signed the contract and passed it back to Tom. Tom could feel Hadrian tense beside him even if he was attempting to hide it. Tom knew that Hadrian hated journalists!

 

‘Thank you, Ms. Skeeter,’ Tom gave a crocodile’s smile.

 

‘Of course, Lord Slytherin,’ Skeeter gave a shining smile back.

 

‘Call me Foma,’ Tom said.

 

‘Of course, Foma,’ Skeeter said. ‘So it has come to my attention that you have claimed guardianship over Harry Potter. There are several rumours about that going around the Ministry about that after your confrontation with Chief Warlock Dumbledore.

 

‘There are those who believe that you are the boy’s sire who was never informed you had a son,’ Skeeter waited. ‘There are also those who believe it is appalling that you are tricking an orphan boy into believing he has a father. So what is the real story?’

 

‘They believe WHAT!’ snarled Hadrian.

 

‘I am Hadrian’s sire,’ Tom said calmly. ‘I have Hadrian’s Gringott’s birth certificate to prove it.’

 

Tom pulled out the fake birth certificate that he had Ironfury make as part of their back story. It was exactly the same as the real one but the sire’s name had been changed from Thomas Salazar Slytherin to Foma Salazar Lagunov. Skeeter looked at it greedily knowing that the “truth” would make a better story than any lies she could make up.

 

‘As you know when a child of a titled family is born a true birth certificate will appear,’ Tom said.

 

‘Yes, I know,’ agreed Rita. ‘Would it be possible to take a picture of the birth certificate?’

 

‘Yes,’ Tom agreed.

 

Tom knew that if the birth certificate was printed in the _Daily Prophet_ it would stop the majority of the Wizarding World would believing he was tricking Hadrian for his own gain. Unfortunately it wouldn’t stop the same people believing that he was Lord Voldemort. However, thanks to Fudge anyone saying so would sound like insane conspiracy theorists.

 

‘Thank you, Foma,’ smiled Skeeter eyes sparkling. ‘Bozo, photo!’

 

The tall hulking figure of Rita Skeeter’s photographer appeared with a camera photographing the birth certificate. Then his camera disappeared right back down under the table. The camera man had spent the duration of the meeting standing behind the woman like her bodyguard which given some of Skeeter’s articles was likely why she employed a man like Bozo.

 

‘I’m sure my readers would love to hear about your relationship with Lord James Potter,’ Skeeter said. ‘Would you be willing to tell me that story?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘Of course,’ Tom lied.

 

In fact Tom didn’t want to talk to James to anyone but Hadrian. Unfortunately they needed the press and the public on their side. A tragic love story would help their cause to no end but Tom was not going to give much truth to the leech.

 

‘As you know the Lagunovs own a brewery well reputed in Russia,’ Tom said. ‘In April 1979 I came to Britain to try and promote business in Russia. I met James through a networking event where I was trying to get sponsorship. There were several Lords in attendance including Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lord Marcus Flint.

 

‘James decided he wanted me,’ Tom said, ‘and soon we began a relationship. Unfortunately that was to end in September when my mother’s health began to fail and I had to return to Russia. I invited James back with me but James was unwilling to leave the war and his job.’

 

‘He would have been pregnant at the time,’ Skeeter said.

 

Tom nodded, ‘Hadrian would have been conceived in August but we didn’t know that at the time.’

 

‘Did you ever come back?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘In June 1980,’ Tom said eyes burning. ‘I had been hoping to see James again. Unfortunately I instead met Lily Evans. After realising James was married and expecting a child I returned to Russia. I never knew that the child was mine.’

 

‘Why do you think James married Lily Evans?’ asked Skeeter.

 

Tom sighed, ‘I can only assume he feared what people would say about him bearing a child out of wedlock.’

 

‘Why do you think he never told you?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘I honestly have no idea,’ Tom lied.

 

Tom promised himself that the man responsible for kidnapping his husband and son would pay for it. Soon as Dumbledore’s reputation was destroyed Tom would kill the man. He would know exactly why you do not harm the Dark Lord’s family.

 

‘How did you find out about Harry?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘ _Hadrian_ contacted me a few months ago,’ Tom said quietly. ‘I was shocked to find out that I had a son and furious to find that I hadn’t been contacted upon James’ death to take guardianship of Hadrian.’

 

‘Yet, you did not immediately take guardianship of Hadrian,’ Skeeter said. ‘May I ask why?’

 

‘Because of Dumbledore,’ Hadrian spoke clearly.

 

‘Headmaster Dumbledore has spent years drugging and embezzling from my son,’ Tom said fury clear in his voice.

 

‘We feared what Dumbledore would do if he found out I knew the truth,’ Hadrian said, ‘especially as he’s convinced that Voldemort is still around and for some reason I’m the only one who can do it. All he sees me as is a weapon.’

 

Tom felt the fury at Dumbledore once again stir knowing what Hadrian said was right. How dare Dumbledore manipulate both Hadrian and he as he had done! How dare Dumbledore raise Hadrian to defeat Tom after killing James in cold blood!

 

‘I wanted to withdraw Hadrian from Hogwarts and take guardianship of him,’ Tom explained.

 

‘Unfortunately, I could not leave until the Triwizard Tournament was over,’ Hadrian explained, ‘so we didn’t do anything until today.’

 

Skeeter nodded, ‘congratulations on your win yesterday. How did it feel to beat the three other witches and wizards who have years of experience on you.’

 

‘I couldn’t believe it,’ Hadrian said. ‘I never expected to win. After all Fleur, Viktor and Cedric have learned so much more.’

 

‘I always knew you could do it, Hadrian,’ Tom said honestly.

 

‘So tell me about your failing relationship with Dumbledore, Harry or is it Hadrian?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘I prefer Harry,’ Harry replied. ‘And it all began when I overheard Ron and Hermione revealing that they were being _paid_ to be my friends. They wished that they could _kill_ me so that they didn’t have to put up with me _and_ get my money!

 

‘Naturally, I went to Gringotts to find out what the hell had been going on! That was when l found out that I had a father. A father that Dumbledore went out of his way to keep from me all so he could have control of the bloody _Boy Who Lived_ and my vaults!’

 

‘How much did Dumbledore take from your vaults?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘See for yourself,’ Tom replied.

 

Tom pushed over the parchment showing the years of embezzlement by those who called Harry friend. Once again Bozzo photographed it so that to would end up in the _Daily Prophet_ article tearing Dumbledore down. By the time Tom was done with the old fool Dumbledore would not have a leg to stand on.

 

‘How did it feel when you found out your friends were only loyal to you out of money?’ asked Skeeter.

 

Once again Tom wished he hadn’t needed Skeeter. She didn‘t care about the pain that she caused Hadrian. The only thing she cared for was her story. If she wasn’t the best at her job Tom would never have used her.

 

‘How do you think I felt?’ snapped Hadrian. ‘I had no one!’

 

‘Now you said that Dumbledore has been drugging Hadrian, Foma,’ Skeeter said. ‘Can you elaborate further on that, Harry?’

 

Once again Hadrian’s blood test was pushed forward. Bozo photographed it displaying the fact that Dumbledore as a headmaster was willing to drug and Obliviate his students. If he did it once there was a good chance he had done it again.

 

‘I just fear that I am not the only one Dumbledore has got under his controlling grasp,’ Hadrian said calmly. ‘I’ve got out but they could still be in his grasp!’

 

‘I shall, of course, be suggesting that an independent investigation is carried out,’ Tom said. ‘From what Hadrian as told me about his time at Hogwarts then it is not a second too late. Frankly, one should have been done after Professor Quirrell was killed.’

 

‘A teacher was killed and there was no investigation?’ Skeeter demanded scribbling frantically. ‘Can you tell me anything about it, Harry?’

 

‘Nothing concrete,’ Hadrian said. ‘It was one of the days I’ve been Obliviated.’

 

‘Smells like a cover up,’ Skeeter eyes were lit up as if she had won the jackpot.

 

‘That’s what I think,’ agreed Tom.

 

Of course, Tom knew that the only thing Dumbledore had covered up was the fact that he had be present. And that was only because Dumbledore feared what would happen if his followers got wind he wasn’t as dead as they believed but if they believed Dumbledore was somehow involved in his employee’s murder then it would bad. Made even worse by the fact that Dumbledore had Obliviated the only witness.

 

‘I’ve also heard that you accused Albus Dumbledore of negligence,’ Skeeter said. ‘Would you care to elaborate?’

 

Hadrian tensed up again although Skeeter didn’t notice it. To her Hadrian looked relaxed but Tom knew that Hadrian hated talking about the abuse he had suffered at the Dursleys hands. The only reason he was doing so know was as a further nail to Dumbledore’s coffin.

 

Hadrian nodded, ‘yes. When my Dad and his wife died I should have gone to my father but instead Dumbledore appointed himself my guardian and sealed my records so that no one could find out that I wasn’t with biological relatives.’

 

‘You are aware that magical children are only placed in the Muggle world should there be no acceptable wizarding relatives who are willing to take Hadrian,’ Tom said grimly. ‘And never to Magic-hating Muggles who tried to stop Hadrian from going to Hogwarts.’

 

Skeeter nodded, ‘yes, of course, so Albus Dumbledore kept the two of you apart. How did you react when you found out the truth?’

 

‘Furious,’ Tom said honestly.

 

Tom allowed the anger to seep into his voice and eyes. The woman would see this as righteous anger to being denied his only son. Any witch or wizard would understand. In the magical world children were seen as precious which was what made what Albus Dumbledore had done so horrific.

 

‘Relieved,’ Hadrian said, ‘when I realised what Dumbledore was up to I didn’t think anyone would help me. They never had done before when I tried to get help.’

 

‘What do you mean by that?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘My aunt and uncle tried to beat the magic out of me,’ Hadrian said. ‘I tried to get help from my Muggle school teachers.’

 

‘And they did nothing?’ Skeeter asked not bothering to disguise her horror.

 

‘Nothing,’ Hadrian said icily. ‘They thought I was _lying!’_

 

‘Shouldn’t Dumbledore have been checking up on you as was his duty as your Magical Guardian?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘What should be and what is done is not always the same,’ Tom said bitterly.

 

‘And what do you have to say about the accusations that Chief Warlock Dumbledore has thrown out?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘I think Dumbledore is desperate to get Hadrian and more importantly Hadrian’s vaults back under his control,’ Tom said coolly.

 

Hadrian nodded, ‘he knows now that I know the truth and my father plans to take him to court that his only chance to get away with it is if people believe he was protecting the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord and his son!’

 

‘What are you planning to do about the slanderous accusations?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘I am of course going to take Dumbledore to court,’ Tom said honestly. ‘I will not allow my business to be affected by such libel as this.’

 

‘But you are Lord Slytherin?’ questioned Skeeter.

 

‘Yes, I was contacted upon the previous Lord’s death in 1981 but with the reputation of the Slytherin house and the state of Britain I did not feel it would be in my interest to claim the titles,’ lied Tom. ‘I did, however, claim the vaults which is why Dumbledore was unable to use the money from _my_ vaults – not that he didn’t try.

 

‘Unfortunately,’ Tom sighed, ‘that allowed Dumbledore to claim the Peverell, Le Fay aSnd Slytherin seats through his magical guardianship over Harry.’

 

‘And you have claimed them now?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘Yes,’ Tom said.

 

‘What made you change your mind?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘I needed the seats behind me considering I’m going after the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump for what he did to my son,’ Tom said sharply.

 

‘And you’ve chosen to go by the Slytherin name?’ questioned Skeeter.

 

‘Yes,’ Tom said.

 

‘Why?’ questioned Skeeter.

 

‘It is the oldest house,’ Tom lied once more.

 

‘Were you aware of the Slytherin house’s reputation?’ questioned Skeeter.

 

‘I knew there were members of ill-repute in the Slytherin house but I had no idea until the Chief Warlock accused me of being a Dark Lord exactly how the Slytherin house was  thought of in Britain,’ Tom lied once again.

 

‘How do you feel, Harry, about the fact that you bearer and step-mother’s killer was related to you?’ asked Skeeter.

 

‘You can’t help who you’re related to,’ Hadrian said stubbornly. ‘Look at Lily. She was supposed to be one of the kindest, smartest witches of her generation yet she’s related to the _Dursleys!_ ’

 

‘We all have members of our family who we are not proud of,’ Tom said darkly. ‘I am planning to restore the House of Slytherins reputation!’

 

‘Thank you, Foma, Harry,’ Skeeter said standing up. ‘It has been delightful to meet you Foma. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of one another. I will send you the draft tonight and it will be in the morning edition of _the Daily Prophet_.‘


	34. The Match Maker

** Chapter Thirty-Four **

** The Match Maker **

 

Harry had just left to go back to his father before his father came and murdered Lucius. Lucius was sure that if that happened the Dark Lord would once again attempt to kill him. Harry really was going to be the end of him.

 

‘So are you going to explain to me what’s happened while I was in Greece,’ Narcissa said dryly.

 

Lucius sighed knowing there was going to be no getting out of this. Lucius had been married to Narcissa for a long time and whilst he did not love her he did know her. When Narcissa decided she wanted something then she would get it!

 

‘I was in a meeting with Dumbledore when I found Harry coming back from having seeing the dragons,’ Lucius explained. ‘He was upset and scared.’

 

‘Of course, he was, Lucius,’ Narcissa said her lips twisting. ‘Whose idea was it to make teenagers face dragons anyway?’

 

‘Bagman,’ Lucius sneered. ‘Thought it would make it entertaining.’

 

Narcissa shook her head, ‘of course, that fool did. I think he took too many bludgers to the head. I’m surprised he has two brain cells to rub together,’ sneered Narcissa. ‘So then what happened? Tell me you didn’t take advantage of a scared teenager?’

 

‘Of course not,’ Lucius replied affronted. ‘Harry was the one who initiated our initial _encounter.’_

 

‘Somehow I doubt you said no,’ Narcissa said dryly.

 

Lucius gave Narcissa a dark look, ‘obviously not.’

 

‘So it was a one night stand,’ Narcissa said coolly.

 

‘At first,’ agreed Lucius.

 

‘I didn’t think you went for teenagers,’ Narcissa said dryly.

 

‘I don’t!’ Lucius said sharply. ‘I don’t know what it was about Harry but he was different. I just wanted him so we slept together. It was just sex.’

 

‘When did it become more?’ asked Narcissa.

 

‘When Harry overheard the blood traitor and the Mudblood in Diagon Alley discussing murdering and embezzling from him,’ Lucius said.

 

Narcissa sneered, ‘if you are planning to murder someone you do not discuss it in a public place.’

 

‘It’s good that they did,’ Lucius said darkly, ‘or we would never have found out the truth.’

 

Narcissa nodded, ‘thank Maeve for that. I take it that Heir Slytherin leant on you.’

 

‘I wouldn’t go that far,’ Lucius said dryly.

 

Lucius knew that Harry had severe trust issues thanks to the bloody Dursleys and his traitorous ex-friends. Lucius knew that Harry cared for Lucius more than he wanted to admit. Certainly Lucius had begun to care for Harry more than any other lover Lucius had had over the years.

 

‘But he did not have many people to turn to,’ Lucius said. ‘My main motivations were at the time to destroy Dumbledore and the Weasleys. As well as my anger at the blood traitors from stealing from an Heir of a Noble House.

 

‘When I found out that Harry was the Dark Lord’s son I knew I should stop,’ Lucius said.

 

‘But you didn’t want to,’ Narcissa said. ‘Although I doubt it would have appeased the Dark Lord any,’ Narcissa said darkly. ‘It certainly wouldn’t if it was Draco!’

 

‘No,’ Lucius agreed with a grimace.

 

The idea of his son with _anyone_ was too much for Lucius to stomach. Quite frankly Lucius thought Draco was far too young for relationships ignoring the fact that Harry was a month and a bit younger than Draco. Lucius would have killed anyone Lucius’ age for looking at Draco in the wrong way and Narcissa don’t forget that Narcissa was a Black!

 

‘Probably just meant that Harry wouldn’t have prevented his father from killing you,’ Narcissa said amused.

 

‘And added to his fury,’ Lucius remarked. ‘Not only had I seduced his son I didn’t care enough to stick by him when his whole world fell apart. On the other hand, if we had ended it then he was not pregnant at the time.’

 

‘How far along is he now?’ questioned Narcissa.

 

‘Two months,’ Lucius replied.

 

Narcissa nodded, ‘so due for March.’

 

‘21st of March,’ agreed Lucius.

 

‘When did you find out?’ asked Narcissa.

 

‘May,’ Lucius replied.

 

‘When did the Dark Lord find out?’ asked Narcissa.

 

‘Same time,’ Lucius admitted remembering the shock. ‘Bloody snakes. The Dark Lord’s snake – Nagini – scented the child out on Harry informing the Dark Lord I had impregnated his only son. If it had not been for Harry I doubt I would have lived to tell the tale.’

 

Narcissa nodded, ‘you love him don’t you, Lucius.’

 

‘Don’t be absurd, Narcissa,’ Lucius snapped.

 

‘Lucius, I have known you since I was babe,’ Narcissa said amused. ‘I have never seen you get as serious or protective as I have that young man.’

 

Lucius glared at the woman who knew him too well. Of course, the woman was quite correct. Lucius did care for Harry more than any other lover he had ever had. He wouldn’t go as far to call it love – yet – but maybe, hopefully, if Harry learned to trust it could grow into love.

 

‘I don’t love him,’ Lucius repeated, ‘but you are right I do care for him more than any previous lover. It could grow into love.’

 

‘Does he love you?’ asked Narcissa.

 

Lucius shook his head, ‘after everything Harry has a lot of trust issues. The idea of trusting me with his heart will terrify him so much that he’ll bury the idea of caring for me.’

 

Narcissa nodded sadly, ‘well that’s it then. Lucius, you know I care for you but Eryx’s wife passed over a year ago. I would like to give our relationship a proper chance which I cannot do whilst I am still married to you.’

 

Lucius snorted at this knowing exactly what his soon to be ex-wife was doing. Narcissa always did love playing matchmaker. Lucius would have to warn Harry that Narcissa would be trying to push them into a deeper relationship.

 

Or maybe he should let it be and see where it goes.

 

‘You do know we’re already having sex,’ Lucius commented idly.

 

‘It won’t go any further whilst I am here,’ Narcissa said simply. ‘And don’t think I didn’t notice why exactly Harry did not want to leave.’

 

‘Do tell,’ Lucius said.

 

‘He was worried about me,’ Narcissa said eyes twinkling.

 

Lucius nodded having noticed the same thing as his wife. Lucius was sure that Harry would be terrified that he was feeling jealous of Narcissa so would have ignored his feelings so he wouldn’t mention it. Lucius didn’t know if he even wanted Harry to further go deeper into their relationship.

 

‘I’m going to see my lawyer,’ Narcissa said, ‘and you have to see Barnabas Cuff.’

 

Lucius nodded knowing Narcissa was right and wishing his bloody wife wasn’t as manipulative as she was. Lucius knew that her heart was in the right place but that didn’t mean he wanted her _meddling_ in his affairs! Of course, Narcissa would never see it that way.

 

Lucius arrived at the Daily Prophet’s head office in Diagon Alley. Barnabas was more than happy to see Lucius considering the fourteen percent of shares Lucius had. It was in no way a controlling percent but it was enough that Barnabas would not dare refuse to see Lucius.

 

‘Barnabas,’ Lucius greeted.

 

‘Lucius,’ Barnabas said warily.

 

Cuff like so many others quite rightfully had refused to believe the lies Lucius had told him to get out of Azkaban. Unfortunately, the House of Malfoy already owned a percentage of _the Daily Prophet_. Thus, Barnabas knew that Lucius could make things very difficult for his company so was willing if not happy to play ball.

 

‘What is it I can do for you today?’ asked Barnabas nervously.

 

Lucius smirked, ‘well it appears that our esteemed Headmaster is going senile claiming that He Who Must Not Be Named is back or some such rot.’

 

‘H-h-he c-c-c-can’t b-b-be b-b-back,’ stuttered Barnabas sounding much like Quirrell.

 

‘Of course not,’ Lucius said decisively. ‘Dead men do not return!’

 

Not quite dead men on the other hand was another matter altogether. Not that he would be telling Cuff that, of course. Nor anyone else for that matter. The Dark Lord had decided it was better for all concerned that Lord Voldemort had died in 1981.

 

‘Thank Merlin,’ muttered Cuff.

 

‘Indeed,’ Lucius agreed crisply. ‘The Minister believes that the Headmaster is attempting to take his position using the public’s fear against them. I fear that the Headmaster is an old man with too many responsibilities which a man of his age can no longer handle.’

 

Barnabas looked unconvinced but nodded, ‘will you be giving me a statement?’

 

‘I thought I just had,’ Lucius said dryly. ‘I am sure the Minister and the _new_ Lord of the Slytherin family will be contacting you soon to make their own statements. In fact if I can make a suggestion.’

 

‘You know I always take your suggestions on board,’ Cuff said unhappily.

 

‘Rita Skeeter always has an _interesting_ perspective on things,’ Lucius said sardonically. ‘Make sure that Ms. Skeeter is the journalist who interviews Lord Slytherin. He will be available for a meeting at one twenty in _Cat Tails Café.’_

 

‘Of course,’ Cuff readily agreed.

 

Lucius nodded, ‘delightful as always.’

 

Lucius swept his top of the range dark blue robes and left Cuff’s office. Lucius smirked in amusement as he heard the man muttering to himself. Saying all the things that he wouldn’t dare to say to Lucius if he knew Lucius was listening.

 

Lucius returned home after running a few errands in Diagon Alley. Narcissa and her lover Eryx Xenopolous, and her lawyer one Lawrence Justin having tea in one of Malfoy Manor’s many drawing rooms. Lucius really should have expected it given how single minded his soon to be ex-wife was.

 

Once Narcissa Malfoy nee Black decided something nothing would sway her from her path but even Lucius hadn’t expected her to draw up a draft for their divorce settlements in only a few hours. Maybe Lucius should have expected it after all his ex-wife was a _Black._ Everyone knew that the Blacks had that single minded, stubbornness which had been much of the source of contention between Sirius and Walburga Black.

 

‘Lucius,’ smiled Narcissa when noticing him.

 

‘Narcissa,’ Lucius said cool but wary.

 

‘We have just finished drawing up the divorce papers,’ Narcissa said calmly. ‘If you would just read through it so we can discuss any variations Lawrence has to make.’

 

‘Of course,’ Lucius said face blank.

 

Lucius read through the contract which was very fair. Unlike some others he knew who had the choice to leave their arranged marriage or loose the majority of their family vaults Narcissa had left Lucius with everything. Most of them ended up staying with their spouses because they cared more for their family vaults than being stuck in an unhappy marriage.

 

Lucius had expected worse considering they were essentially splitting because of Lucius’ affair. Truthfully, though Narcissa would know that given she too was having an affair it would come down to the courts to decide. This at least could be decided peacefully, without Draco becoming caught in the middle and without the gossip columns causing their family trouble.

 

Narcissa only wanted her dowry which was enough to live on for a lifetime as Narcissa’s father had made sure that Narcissa would live well. Naturally there would be child benefit payments to whomever Draco should decide to live with. Speaking of which they would have to speak to Draco about the divorce.

 

‘We’re going to have to speak to Draco,’ Lucius said seriously. ‘Preferably before the gossip columns find out,’ Lucius said grimly.

 

Lucius could think of no worse way for Draco to find out than reading it in the paper. That would mean speaking to Draco before they filed the divorce with the Ministry of Magic. The British Ministry had absolute no privacy which could be useful at times but other at other times could be a blood pain in the neck.

 

‘Lawrence,’ Narcissa said sharply. ‘Do not file the divorce until we say so. Lucius we’ll go into Hogwarts tomorrow and speak to Draco. Then the divorce can be properly filed.’

 

Lucius nodded knowing that despite how Dumbledore felt to Lucius and the Dark side he could not bar them from speaking privately to their son. Not without good cause which Dumbledore thankfully did not have. Of course, he would try to find out what was going on but neither Lucius nor Narcissa would give anything away to the old fool!

 

Aside from money there was the jewellery that despite them being Malfoy heirlooms Lucius would have no problem with Narcissa having them. However, he would put in the settlements that they were only being loaned to her. Upon her death they would revert back to belonging to the Malfoy family so that any in-laws or female descendants of his would be able to have them.’

 

‘Lawrence,’ Lucius said. ‘I want you to add a clause about the Malfoy heirlooms. They are being only being loaned out to Narcissa Malfoy. Upon Narcissa Black’s death they will revert back to being part of the Malfoy House’s treasury.’

 

‘Narcissa?’ questioned Lawrence.

 

‘I see no problems with that,’ Narcissa said primly. ‘Eryx?’

 

‘I have plenty of jewellery should we have daughters of our own,’ the Xenopolous Lord agreed.

 

None of the four of them mentioned how unlikely that was to happen. It had taken them eight years, two miscarriages and two still births for Draco to be conceived. They had been so terrified throughout the pregnancy. More so when Draco was two months premature but miraculously he had survived.

 

Considering that Lucius had managed to conceive his second child in six months whilst using protection spells it suggested that the problem did not lay with Lucius but with Narcissa. It didn’t really matter as Eryx Xenopolous already had two daughters and one son so his line was assured. Lucius did know that Narcissa had always wanted a daughter but neither of them thought they could survive even one more dead baby!

 

Then there was the Greek villa in Athens which is where Eryx and Narcissa had met. Lucius assumed she’d want it for convenience until such a time that Eryx and Narcissa’s relationship became public. Lucius wasn’t even sure if the Xenopolous children were aware that their father had been having an affair and carried it on after their mother had died.

 

But that was it.

 

‘I’d also like to add in the apartment on Park Street, Mayfair, for Narcissa,’ Lucius said.

 

Lucius had mainly used it for when he had been too drunk to Apparate home. Or when he was spending the night with a lover. Not that either of them had hid their affairs but they didn’t want to confuse their son with partners who would not stay especially when he was very home so had conducted their affairs away from Malfoy Manor.

 

The apartment was more for Draco’s use than anything else now. It was quite possible that Draco would choose to live with his mother. If he did then he might not want to spend the _whole_ summer in Greece far away from his friends and father so Lucius wanted Draco to have that option.

 

Never mind, Britain was still Narcissa’s home. It would be useful for her to have the two bedroomed apartment for when she was in the country. Much better than going to a hotel or her ex-husband’s manor.

 

Narcissa nodded, ‘thank you, Lucius.’

 

‘Is there anything that either of you would like changed?’ questioned Lawrence.

 

‘No,’ Lucius said looking at Narcissa.

 

‘No,’ agreed Narcissa.

 

‘I wish all divorces were this civil,’ muttered a pleased looking lawyer.

 

‘Tell me about it,’ agreed Eryx. ‘Anthea was going to take me for all I had when I tried to divorce her two years ago.’

 

Narcissa’s lips twisted in angry agreement as they remembered that time. Narcissa and Eryx had been serious about each other for five years. Eryx wanted more so he attempted to divorce his wife but Anthea managed to prevent that from happening.

 

Lucius had always wondered if there was more to his wife’s death than met the eyes. It was quite possibly why it had taken so long for the two of them to officially get together. Any sooner would be seen as suspicious but now they had the new Malfoy baby as a very convenient excuse for Narcissa to divorce Lucius.

 

‘Well then if you’d both like to sign I’ll keep this until you ask me to file it,’ Lawrence said.

 

Lucius and Narcissa both signed the divorce contract with everything perfectly in place. Narcissa seemed lighter than she had seemed in years. Lucius was glad that his wife was so happy to finally be let free of their arranged marriage.

 

Lawrence left for his office leaving the two Malfoys and Eryx Xenopolous in the drawing room. Narcissa too got up preparing to leave. Her lover follower Narcissa’s lead forcing Lucius to stand up as it would be impolite to do anything else.

 

That was when Harry turned up looking nervous at the doorway. Lucius knew him straight away despite the fact that the glamours had completely come off. It wasn’t the fact that Harry was wearing the same clothes.

 

No it was his facial expression that despite the chiselled looks he had clearly inherited from his father. It was the look in his eyes that Lucius had come to know only too well even if they were now chocolate brown rather than the bright green everyone associated Harry Potter with. It was the way he bit his lips nervously.

 

Lucius inspected his still attractive, Aphrodite-blessed young lover. The curl in his bird’s nest hair that hadn’t been there before. The lightning bolt scar that had faded to a jagged silver line. The skin had paled ever so slightly.

 

If Lucius or any other Death Eater had seen Harry Potter look like he did now they would have known instantly who his father was even if they hadn’t known that James Potter had been married to the Dark Lord. Hadrian Slytherin had the perfect balance inherited from both his parents. Lucius didn’t question the fact that even with the change in looks he was still absolutely drawn to the young man before him.

 

‘Harry,’ Lucius said softly.

 

‘You recognise me,’ Harry said surprised.

 

‘Obviously,’ Lucius said dryly. ‘I see you’ve got your Glamour removed.’

 

‘The social worker was concerned any glamour would interfere with the basic blood test to confirm that my father was really my father,’ Harry explained.

 

‘Wasn’t your family tree enough?’ asked Eryx.

 

‘I think she was worried about _Dumbledore,’_ Harry sneered the name, ‘claiming the family tree had been fake.’

 

‘She was most likely correct,’ Lucius said darkly.

 

Harry nodded, ‘tell me about it although I don’t think anyone will be believing much of anything Dumbledore says from now on,’ Harry said positively gleeful.

 

‘What did you do?’ Lucius raised an eyebrow.

 

Harry cackled, ‘it’s not so much what I did as what Dumbledore did! I’ll explain later,’ Harry glanced at Eryx.

 

Lucius nodded, ‘of course. Does your father know you are here?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said. ‘We had a talk so he’ll back off … although I would suggest not pushing our relationship in his face.’

 

‘I wasn’t planning on doing so,’ Lucius said coolly. ‘I do value my life.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘I know.’

 

Lucius was pleased to see that Harry was feeling so happy today. Lucius knew what a relief it was for Harry to finally stop acting for _Dumbledore’s_ benefit especially as he had apparently ripped Dumbledore’s reputation to shreds. Lucius just wished he had been there to see it.

 

‘Well we should be off,’ Narcissa said.

 

Apparently she too had caught the vibe that Harry had something important to tell Lucius. Not to mention that Eryx was not yet aware of who Harry and his father was. The Dark Lord would reveal that tonight.

 

‘So what was it you wanted to tell me?’ questioned Lucius.

 

‘Did you know that the Family Tree can detect a child’s gender before a healer’s spell can?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Yes,’ Lucius admitted.

 

When Narcissa had first fallen pregnant with a baby boy they had inspected the family tree to find out the child’s gender. Then when Narcissa miscarried at only twelve weeks. Then their second son ended in a miscarriage one month along.

 

By the time Draco came along they had stopped looking at the Family Tree. In fact Lucius had been looking into other options privately. Then finally Draco, their little dragon, came along and fought for survival.

 

This time Lucius hadn’t even thought about looking at the Family Tree. Lucius had waited with baited breath hoping against hope that everything would turn out alright. Lucius hadn’t even bothered to suggest seeing what gender it was but clearly Harry had seen the gender on his family tree.

 

Lucius knew that for a male pregnancy there would be only a one in three chance the child was a girl although they could conceive the opposite gender. Unlike woman who sired children with another witch who could only have girls unless they used a male sperm donor which was very rare. Unless it was a relative of one of the witches as it would complicate inheritances and guardianship because of the importance wizards held in blood.

 

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ questioned Harry.

 

Lucius had never told Harry about the multiple children he and Narcissa had lost before Draco came along. Now was not the time to burden Harry either. All it would do is scare and stress Harry out which would not be good for Harry especially as he was still dealing with the fact he had killed three people.

 

‘I didn’t think,’ Lucius lied.

 

Harry gave Lucius a piercing disbelieving stare knowing perfectly well that Lucius was lying. That was the thing about Harry he knew Lucius well enough to know when he was lying. Certainly Lucius was lying through his teeth at the moment.

 

‘Sure, you didn’t,’ Harry said sarcasm lacing his voice.

 

‘So what gender is it, anyway?’ Lucius asked quickly.

 

‘A boy,’ Harry said quickly.

 

Lucius had expected as much considering the much higher chances of the two of them conceiving a boy than a girl. Never mind the fact that both the Malfoy and the Potter Houses were well known for having all boys although the Slytherin House were known to have equal sons and daughters. Lucius had wanted a daughter.

 

However, a son was better for the Slytherin House than having a daughter. Not that daughters couldn’t be named Heir just that they were not usually named Heir because of the risk of their children not carrying the name. However, Lucius had a feeling Harry wouldn’t care and name his first child boy or girl the future Slytherin Lord.

 

‘How does that make you feel?’ asked Lucius.

 

Lucius knew that Harry wasn’t a hundred percent sure about the baby. This was the first time that Lucius had seen Harry genuinely excited about the baby. Lucius hoped that this was a good sign for the three of them.

 

‘It feels more real,’ Harry admitted. ‘I’m just scared I’ll fuck it up.’

 

‘You won’t,’ Lucius said without a moment’s hesitation. ‘I know you’re young, in a relationship based on sex. But you’re not alone. You have me, your father. We’ll get through this, I promise,’ Lucius attempted to assure his young lover.

 

Lucius pulled his young lover into his arms. Harry rested his head on Lucius’ shoulders. Lucius couldn’t help but rest his hand on Harry’s still flat stomach which Lucius knew would not be so for much longer.

 

‘So was that Narcissa’s lover?’ questioned Harry.

 

Lucius nodded, ‘yes. We’re getting divorced.’


	35. Scrabbling for Plan B

** Chapter Thirty-Five **

** Scrabbling for Plan B **

 

Albus was absolutely furious as he made his way back from the Ministry of Magic. How dare those fools throw him Albus Dumbledore out of the Ministry of Magic! He who had fought of two Dark Lords!

 

He who was the only hope for their world now that the Slytherin brat had joined his father! Didn’t they understand that they were handing the Wizarding World to the Dark on a silver platter? They should have been _begging_ for his help instead of sentencing them to death and enslavement in a world ruled by Dark Pure-Blood extremists despite Voldemort and his son being Half-Bloods.

 

More than just being furious at the bloody Ministry of Magic and the Dark Lord he was terrified of what it would mean for the outcome of the war! Hadrian Slytherin was supposed to be sacrificed for the war but now Albus had lost that weapon.

 

Now that both Slytherins were aware of the truth the only thing to be done about Hadrian Slytherin was to kill him. He was too powerful to be kept around too do anything else. Albus had hoped that he could sway the boy back to the Light side but clearly that was not to be.

 

Then there was the fact that the Dark was going to use what Albus had done for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World against him. Albus knew that without the seats he had spent the past sixteen years using either as either Harry Potter’s guardian or when James Potter-Slytherin was under his control enacting his political goals would be difficult. More so when he knew that the Dark were trying to destroy his reputation which Albus could only fight with the truth that the whole world refused to believe because they were bleeding cowards.

 

Then there was the question Severus’ continued loyalty. Severus had switched sides because of his love for Lily Evans. Severus had remained because of Albus’ manipulations to protect Lily’s son. Would Severus remain loyal to the Light when his affinity was naturally Dark after finding out that Harry Potter didn’t exist?

 

Albus couldn’t predict Severus’ actions. On the one hand, the Dark Lord had killed the woman he loved. On the other hand, he was after all Dark. The Dark would always be attracted to the Dark. Without the constant reminder in the form or Lily’s eyes of the fact he had contributed to Lily’s death by telling the Dark Lord to fake prophecy would Severus be able to continue the call of the Dark?

 

Albus hated not being able to predict the actions of his followers. Unfortunately, recently everything had gone wrong. First there was Ronald’s slip up. Next there was Ginevra losing the Amortenia potion which Albus suspected hadn’t been lost so much as stolen by Slytherin when he discovered their plans. Then the Dark Lord returned to his body. Something that Albus now attributed to the fact his son and heir had joined him. Now there was the question of Severus’ loyalty.

 

Albus was furious to realise that everything could have been attributed to that damn Slytherin brat. Albus should have done what Granger had told him to and killed him years ago. Despite how useful he would have been it would be better that Slytherin was dead than alive and causing this amount of trouble for Albus.

 

He needed to talk to Severus to see for sure if Severus was still loyal to them but first he needed to talk to his most trusted followers and then the rest of the Order. Albus sent Fawkes to Molly, Ginevra, Frederick, George, Ronald and Miss Granger. Albus had to find out exactly how long ago was it that the Slytherin brat had found out about their plans.

 

Ten minutes later Ginevra and Ronald Weasley turned up looking very distressed whilst the twins looked worried and guilty. Albus frowned at the noticeable absence of Hermione Jean Granger. Where had the Muggleborn disappeared to?

 

‘Professor Dumbledore,’ the Weasley boy said distress clear in his voice. ‘Hermione’s gone!’

 

‘We haven’t been able to find _Slytherin_ either,’ sneered the Weasley girl.

 

It was at this point that their mother walked through the Fireplace to hear that her children had lost Hadrian Slytherin. Albus could see the anger in the plump woman’s reddening face. Molly blamed her children for losing Hadrian when it was not their fault in the slightest but Voldemort’s.

 

‘Are you telling me that my children have lost Slytherin?’ hissed Molly. ‘You know how important it is! Especially now YOU KNOW WHO IS BACK!’ shouted Molly. ‘I would have expected more from you.’

 

‘Molly,’ Albus interrupted the woman’s diatribe. ‘It is not young Frederick, George Ronald or Ginerva’s fault. I know where Slytherin is,’ Albus said dark fury coating his voice.

 

‘Where?’ demanded Ronald. ‘Is that where Hermione is!?’

 

Albus certainly hoped that the young, intelligent woman was not with Hadrian Slytherin but given the timeline Albus was certain that Granger had disappeared at the same time. More so by the fact that the Dark Lord had returned once more. Albus knew that to give a life you had to take a life so suspected that Hermione Granger had been killed.

 

Albus sighed, ‘I hope not but unfortunately I believe that she is?’

 

‘Where is he?’ demanded Ron.

 

‘With his father,’ Albus said grimly.

 

‘He’s been kidnapped,’ Molly said gleefully. ‘If the Dark Lord attempts to kill the brat he’ll be gone again just like last time.’

 

Albus sighed, ‘as much of a relief that would be I am afraid that is not what happened. Both Slytherins are now aware they are father and son.’

 

‘What!?’ three Weasleys screeched at once.

 

‘How?’ demanded Ronald.

 

‘As to how I do not know,’ sighed Albus. ‘I got a letter informing me that Hadrian Slytherin’s father had claimed guardianship over the brat. I went to the Ministry to try and get the Slytherin brat back on our side. He revealed he knew about our use of his money and the potions which Voldemort will be pressing charges on.’

 

‘Can’t we use the trial to prove that the brat is You Know Who’s son?’ demanded Molly.

 

‘Unfortunately,’ sighed Albus. ‘Voldemort has managed to procure a fake Family Tree proclaiming that Tom Marvolo Slytherin died in 1981 and a Gringotts Birth Certificate proclaiming that Foma Salazar Slytherin is Hadrian Slytherin’s father. Despite the fact that Foma is the Russian form of Thomas Fudge will not even contemplate the idea that Foma Slytherin is Lord Voldemort.’

 

‘What can we do?’ asked Ronald.

 

‘At the present there’s not much we can do,’ Albus admitted reluctantly. ‘We have to wait for Voldemort to make a move to prove that he is indeed back.’

 

‘And Slytherin?’ demanded Ronald.

 

‘As useful as I had hoped the Slytherin heir would be for the war he is now a major threat,’ Albus said grimly. ‘We have always known that Hadrian Slytherin is magically and politically powerful. Now that his father will be training him the only choice we have left is to-‘

 

Albus took a huge, deep breath pretending that what they had to do weighed heavily on his consciences. In actual fact it did not weigh at all on his conscience. Maybe once it did but after sentencing Gellert to life in prison Albus found it only too easy to do what he needed to despite how morally objectionable it was.

 

‘-kill him,’ Ronald said taking over for him.

 

‘But what about his money and seats?’ demanded Ginevra. ‘YOU PROMSED ME THAT I’D BE LADY POTTER!’ screeched the red haired bitch.

 

For a moment Albus was reminded of Lily Evans who had been furious when she realised that James Potter was Dark. Evans and Weasley were two red heads who always envisioned themselves as Lady Potter. Something that Albus had encouraged but unfortunately the Potters in question did not do what Albus wanted them to do.

 

Albus smiled, ‘don’t worry I’ll make sure that the two of you get married before Slytherin dies.’

 

‘And if that doesn’t work?’ asked Molly flatly.

 

‘Then we’ll _extract_ some of his sperm,’ Albus replied. ‘As the mother of an underaged Heir you’ll claim regency.’

 

Ronald scowled, ‘I don’t want to be related to a _Slytherin!’_

 

‘They’ll carry the Weasley name,’ Molly said sharply. ‘And we’ll, of course, control to child to prevent any of their _Darker_ impulses.’

 

‘Because that worked so well for Slytherin,’ muttered Ronald.

 

‘Are we really considering-‘ began Fred.

 

‘-raping a teenager-,’ continued George.

 

‘We’re not raping him?’ Molly said sharply.

 

‘How else-,’ Fred began disgustedly.

 

‘-are we planning on-‘continued George.

 

‘-extracting his semen?’ demanded Fred.

 

‘There are many spells that at your age you do not know,’ Albus said softly.

 

They were right of course but he could not handle more deserters. Not after Hadrian Slytherin joining his father side. Not after the spin on Albus’ actions that the Dark Lord had made. If it came to it Albus would have to Obliviate the two of them.

 

‘Okay,’ the two said together.

 

‘But what about-‘began Fred.

 

‘-Ginny,’ continued George.

 

‘-being a teenager mother?’ finished Fred.

 

‘I’ll be bringing up the child,’ Molly smiled. ‘I don’t want to ruin Ginny’s future.’

 

The twins shared a look but nodded unhappily apparently accepting Albus’ word. Albus smiled glad that despite their obvious reservations they were following his lead. Still Albus didn’t think it was a good idea to bring them in on anymore just in case they pushed the twins’ morals too far.

 

‘I don’t care about Slytherin,’ sneered Ronald. ‘I want to know what happened to Hermione!’

 

Albus sighed heavily, ‘I don’t think it’s a coincidence that Miss Granger and Slytherin disappeared at the same time.’

 

‘Do you think the girl betrayed us?’ demanded Molly.

 

‘Do you think-‘began Fred.

 

‘-that H-‘continued George.

 

‘-Slytherin killed her,’ gulped Fred.

 

‘I fear as much,’ sighed Albus.

 

‘That fucking bastard,’ snarled Ronald. ‘Why?’ demanded Ronald.

 

‘I suspect that for Voldemort to return Miss Granger was sacrificed,’ Albus sighed. ‘I am still trying to confirm which ritual it was.’

 

Fred and George shared a dark look. Albus could have smiled knowing that Fred and George had always been conflicted about what they were being asked to do. Albus thought that Hermione Granger’s death was enough to convince the Weasley twins that whilst what they were doing was not pleasant it would save their world.

 

‘Now tell me what you know about Miss Granger’s disappearance,’ Albus said seriously.

 

‘After meeting with you I went to tell Hermione and Ron about the plan,’ Ginny explained. ‘Ron was reading his _magazines,’_ sneered Ginny leaving Albus with no doubt as to what kind of magazines they were. ‘I went up to the fourth year girls’ dormitory and found this note but it doesn’t sound anything like Hermione.’

 

_Dear Professors,_

_I am sorry for my abrupt departure. I did not attend to abandon my schooling like this but I could not stand to remain here for any longer. I have tried to weather through the comments that my peers have made. Ron’s the only one I have left now so it is better than it was in Primary school but even he cannot shield me from the taunts that are so much worse than in Primary because they tell nothing but the truth._

_It is true I did betray Harry. He thought he was my friend but I was not and never had been. He had found out the truth and was going to press charges against us. I am a Muggleborn it would destroy me. My parents would be so terribly ashamed of how I have acted and for good reason._

_I am sorry Ron, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore for leaving you to face the consequences of our actions. You were my best friends and greatest mentor I could ever hope for. Thank you for teaching me so much, Professor._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Hermione Granger_

 

‘Why would she write this?’ demanded Ronald. ‘She wouldn’t really leave us!?’

 

‘No,’ Albus said grimly. ‘I believe that the Dark are covering their tracks and implicating us at the same time. Has anyone else seen this?’

 

‘I don’t think so,’ Ginevra said frowning. ‘No one else was in the dormitory when I was there.’

 

Albus breathed a sigh of relief tossing the letter in the fire. Albus knew that it would only incriminate them further should it fall into the hands of the Ministry. The Ministry would most likely see this as yet another piece of evidence against Albus.

 

‘When was the last time you saw them?’ asked Albus.

 

‘At the Champion’s Ceremony,’ Ron said.

 

‘That’s where I last saw him too,’ Ginny said.

 

Molly nodded, ‘yes that’s where I saw him.

 

‘Weren’t you two with him?’ asked Ginny of her twin brothers.

 

‘We were,’ agreed Fred.

 

‘We were pranking-‘George began.

 

‘-the Slytherins,’ continued Fred.

 

‘-when we lost-‘continued George.

 

‘-Slytherin,’ finished Fred.

 

Albus nodded, ‘so that’s when Slytherin disappeared. Miss Granger too. Now-‘ began Albus.

 

‘YOU LOST THE SLYTHERIN BRAT AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE!’ shouted Mrs Weasley.

 

The twins shared a look silently communicating the way only magical twins could. Albus knew that whatever was said out of either of their mouths now would come from both of them. Albus waited for the two of them to explain.

 

‘We thought he was-,’ began Fred.

 

‘-going to the party,’ finished George.

 

‘That’s what-‘ Fred added.

 

‘-he said,’ finished George.

 

Albus nodded, ‘alright now we have to work out when Slytherin found out the truth,’ Albus said grimly.

 

‘Not in the summer,’ Molly said. ‘He trusted me enough to allow me the key to his vault. If he had known the truth he wouldn’t have.’

 

Albus nodded, ‘I suspect it was around the time we lost the money. We thought at the time it was a change in Managers but now I suspect that Slytherin had found out the truth. Was he acting at all _odd_ at that time?’

 

Ronald frowned, ‘wasn’t that around the time he refused to go to Hogsmeade with us because he wanted to stay to work on the egg. Actually from then on he often had an excuse not to be with us. _He knew!_ ’

 

‘And he found out about the Second Task being merpeople by himself and the Bubblehead charm,’ added Ginevra. ‘Hermione,’ the girl gulped, ‘was angry about it because she had hoped that revealing the knowledge of the second task would help her keep his trust.’

 

Albus nodded unsurprised at this realisation that it was no wonder they had lost the Amortenia. It was most likely that Slytherin had found out about it and somehow managed to steal it. Albus was sure that Slytherin was crafty enough and knew plenty of Dark magic to get passed the wards into the third-year-girl’s dormitory.

 

‘He also likely is responsible for the loss of the Amortenia,’ Albus added.

 

‘And the article,’ muttered Ronald.

 

Albus nodded, ‘he has enough shares to be able to _encourage_ a story to be printed,’ agreed Albus, ‘but they would have not have succeeded had you not handed them the story,’ Albus said coolly.

 

It wasn’t actually Ronald Weasley Albus was annoyed at because he knew he had done exactly the same thing today at the Ministry. If Albus had said nothing or tried to offer the hand of friendship it would be different but the public had seen “the Boy Who Lived” scream at him for the “crimes” he had committed. After the Daily Prophet uncovered evidence of Albus’ wrongdoing Albus knew that the whole Wizarding World would be clamouring for his head.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Ronald said miserably.

 

‘Go to Minerva,’ instructed Albus. ‘Tell her Miss Granger is missing.’

 

Albus knew that Minerva would use the armour, statues and paintings to confirm that Hermione Granger was missing. Then she would alert Amelia Bones to the fact that a girl was missing. Albus would just have to hope that the Ministry would see the missing girl as proof that Voldemort had returned but Albus doubted it.

 

‘Molly, alert the rest of the members of the Order,’ Albus instructed. ‘I want us to meet at ten o’clock. I will have to tell them the truth about Harry Potter before they hear the _lies_ the Daily Prophet is sure to print.’

 

‘Yes, Albus,’ agreed Molly with a twist to her lips. ‘What do I tell Arthur?’

 

‘Nothing for now,’ Albus said. ‘Make him believe you were as ignorant as the rest of the Order and the evidence is faked by the Dark trying to destroy the Light.’

 

That was, of course, the line that Albus was going for when the Order would ask him if it was true. At least for the worst of his deeds. For others Albus would explain that he was trying to control the heir to the Dark Lord but had sadly failed.

 

‘Do you really think Hermione’s dead?’ Ronald asked miserably.

 

‘I am afraid so,’ Albus sighed sadly. ‘I am going to speak to Severus to find out what he knows.’

 

‘How do you know you can still trust him?’ asked Molly. ‘He’s only on the side of the Light to protect Lily Evans son. Will he still be on our side if he knows the truth?’

 

‘Severus does not yet know the truth,’ Albus said calmly. ‘I will deal with Severus should that need arise but it should be remembered that the Slytherins are responsible for Lily’s death so I am sure Severus will remain on the _right_ side.’

 

In fact, Albus was worried that in the time away from Hogwarts to speak with the other Death Eaters Severus had been with the Dark Lord. Albus had no way of knowing whether Severus was still loyal or not because unfortunately Severus was too skilled an Occlumens to be able to tell. That was why Albus was not inviting Severus to the Order meeting tonight because Severus needed to be told in exactly the right way or Albus would lose his spy.

 

The Weasley children lead my Ronald were the first out of the door. Albus knew it was because of the boy’s hope to find the girl who held his heart. Albus felt pity for the boy knowing that there was no hope that Hermione Granger would ever be found.

 

‘Headmaster,’ nodded Molly.

 

Molly too left for Hestia Jones’ home in Wales. Albus used the Floo to go to Severus’ quarters after his office was close. Albus found Severus in his labs hunched over a dark blue potion in a large black cauldron.

 

‘Albus,’ Severus greeted putting his potion in stasis. ‘Is there something you needed?’

 

‘Has the Dark Lord contacted you?’ questioned Albus.

 

‘No, he has not,’ Severus replied. ‘Something’s happened.’

 

‘I ran into the Dark Lord at the Ministry,’ Albus said. ‘He has somehow managed to get hold of a fake identity believed by the Ministry of Magic. The last time I saw him Voldemort-’ Albus ignored Severus’ flinch, ‘-was in a meeting with Cornelius.’

 

‘The goblins run a service providing a backstory and fake documents for a price,’ Severus informed the headmaster.

 

‘Is there any way to prove they are fake?’ demanded Albus.

 

‘Not unless you can prove that the Dark Lord and his new identity is the same,’ Severus replied. ‘Do you have any blood that can prove they are the same?’

 

‘Unfortunately not,’ Albus replied.

 

‘Even if you did it is unlikely it would work,’ Severus said. ‘We don’t know what the resurrection ritual was based on but it would likely have changed his bloodwork.’

 

Albus nodded, ‘you are likely right.’

 

‘Something else happened,’ Severus said perceptive as always.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Albus. ‘Mr Potter and Miss Granger have disappeared.’

 

Severus sneered, ‘they’re probably cosying up in a broom closet somewhere or sneaked off to Hogsmeade. It wouldn’t be the first time.’

 

Albus knew that Severus was referencing the time last year where with the help of Frederick and George Weasley Harry had managed to get to Hogsmeade. Neither Ronald nor Miss Granger had been happy that the Slytherin brat was impinging on their only free time together. Hence, why Granger had spent the next few months trying to guilt Slytherin into staying at Hogwarts during the Hogsmeade weekend which was ruined when Black got involved.

 

‘I don’t think so,’ Albus said. ‘Miss Granger left a note-‘

 

‘So they’ve run off together,’ Severus said. ‘If you excuse me I do not have the time to find a spoilt brat who doesn’t seem to realise he is not the centre of the Universe!’

 

Albus was quite pleased to hear Severus usual diatribe against all things Potter. Albus was sure that Severus would not be saying the same thing if he knew that Harry Potter was in fact the Dark Lord’s son. Of course, Severus could be keeping an act up so Albus would have to continue keeping an eye on Severus.

 

‘I don’t think that’s what happened,’ Albus said sighing heavily.

 

‘You think the Dark Lord’s captured them,’ Severus said flatly.

 

‘Indeed I do,’ Albus sighed again. ‘I do not believe that Miss Granger would have broken the rules and run off.’

 

Severus nodded grudgingly, ‘no. I can’t either.’

 

‘Nor do I believe their disappearance today of all days can be a coincidence,’ added Albus.

 

‘No,’ agreed Severus. ‘Where the Dark Lord is concerned there are _no_ coincidences.’

 

‘Have you any idea when they disappeared?’ asked Severus.

 

‘They did not make it up to the celebration party last night,’ Albus said grimly.

 

‘Around the time Karkaroff left,’ murmured Severus. ‘Could Karkaroff be responsible?’

 

‘I thought he was planning to run,’ Albus said.

 

‘I thought he was too,’ frowned Severus. ‘Unless …. Unless he decided that the Dark Lord would find him no matter what. He couldn’t return to the Dark Lord empty handed after betraying so many of the other Death Eaters. The only way he could return to the Dark Lord was if he had something of value like the Boy Who Lived and his “Mudblood” friend.’

 

Albus pretended to agree with Severus although he did wonder whether Karkaroff was Slytherin’s point of contact. There had to be someone or someones in Hogwarts that were protecting the brat. That was yet another reason why Albus was so worried about Severus’ loyalties.

 

‘Thank you, Severus, keep me in the loop,’ Albus said.

 

‘Of course,’ Severus said.

 

Albus turned around and Flooed back to his office. Albus wished he had found out more information about what the Dark was planning. Since Severus had switched sides and James had been kidnapped Albus had always had the upper hand but now all his plans were falling apart around him.


	36. Hogwarts Student Goes Missing!

** Chapter Thirty-Six **

** Hogwarts Student Goes Missing! **

 

Minerva was sitting in her office going through the third years Transfiguration exams with mild exasperation at some of them. You would think that some of them had never picked up a Transfiguration book in their lives. Minerva could excuse lack of power as not everyone was gifted but it was not difficult to remember the spells.

 

That was when a small brown Ministry owl flew through the window. Minerva wondered if it was yet another parent who was trying to bump up their child’s grades with an anonymous donation to the Transfiguration department. You’d think they learned by now that Minerva would not change a grade for anyone but some still begged her to change their minds.

 

Opening it Minerva was shocked at what she found out from opening the letter. It was the last thing Minerva had expected when Gryffindor’s popularity had once again soared because of Harry Potter. This time thanks to the young man winning the Triwizard Tournament by outcompeting three of-age competitors.

 

_Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

_I Foma Salazar Slytherin do hereby withdraw my son and heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin – also known as Harry James Potter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Foma S. Slytherin_

 

It was short and put its point across quickly. Minerva couldn’t believe that Voldemort had somehow managed to take guardianship of Harry Potter. How was she going to explain this to the young man? Dumbledore must be able to do _something_ about all this!

 

Minerva was about to go straight to Dumbledore’s office when a chap came on the door. Minerva groaned not wanting to deal with whatever idiot child of hers had managed to do something they shouldn’t. If this was Severus furthering his vendetta against her house Minerva would curse something or someone – possibly Severus Snape himself.

 

‘Come in,’ Minerva called hoping she didn’t sound too annoyed.

 

There walked in Harry Potter’s friends or given what the _Daily Prophet_ had reported his now ex-friends Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. Minerva was surprised not see Granger there with them. They had been complaining about the way that Harry had been treating them for weeks.

 

‘Professor McGonagall,’ the Weasley boy said. ‘We can’t find Hermione.’

 

‘Is it possible that she is with Mr Potter?’ questioned Minerva.

 

‘We haven’t seen Harry either,’ the Weasley girl said after a pause.

 

‘Is it possible that they are together?’ asked Minerva.

 

‘Maybe,’ the red haired girl said after swallowing thickly.

 

‘Have you looked for them?’ asked Minerva.

 

‘We’ve looked everywhere for her,’ the Weasley boy said.

 

‘And Harry,’ added his sister a bit too quickly.

 

‘When was the last time you saw them?’ asked Minerva.

 

‘Last night,’ the Weasley boy said.

 

‘They didn’t turn up to the victory party,’ added Ginevra Weasley.

 

Minerva frowned thinking that wasn’t like Harry Potter. Had Voldemort already taken the boy? That would explain his disappearance but not Grangers. The girl might have missed the party for her books but could she have been captured with Harry.

 

‘And Harry wasn’t there when I went to bed,’ added the Weasley boy.

 

Minerva frowned not liking this at all. There had to be something going on especially with Voldemort’s apparent adoption of Harry Potter. Minerva hid how worried she was about her two students.

 

‘Thank, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley for bringing this to my attention,’ Minerva said. ‘I will speak to the Headmaster.’

 

Minerva waited five minutes for the two children to leave before she left her office for the Headmaster’s office. Albus seemed very stressed when Minerva entered. Not that Minerva blamed him considering the war that Albus was solely fighting against the Dark for.

 

‘Albus,’ Minerva greeted.

 

‘Minerva, is there anything I can help you with?’ questioned Albus.

 

‘This,’ Minerva handed Albus the letter to read. ‘Somehow Voldemort has managed to gain guardianship over Harry Potter by _claiming_ he’s his father. Additionally, both he and Miss Granger has gone missing which I do not believe to be a coincidence.’

 

Albus sighed heavily, ‘I always feared what would happen if Harry or Voldemort were to find out the truth.’

 

Minerva frowned at this comment wondering what that was supposed to mean. Did that mean that the Dark Lord was Harry Potter’s father? But that was ludicrous the Dark Lord would never go for a Muggleborn!

 

‘What do you mean?’ demanded Minerva lips thin.

 

Albus sighed sadly, ‘I’m afraid to say it is true that Lord Voldemort is Harry Potter’s father or Hadrian Slytherin as he is now going by.’

 

Minerva was floored by this revelation. Minerva remembered Lily and James’ shot gun wedding after Lily found out she was pregnant. James had come over to the Light side to protect his Muggleborn lover and half-blood son.

 

Was that all a lie? Had James actually been protecting his Lord’s lover and unborn son? Would Voldemort have really had an affair with a so called Mudblood? More to the point would Lily Evans have ever gone for Lord Voldemort?

 

Unless it was rape. Minerva tried to remember back all those years. Had there been any incidents that Lily could have been raped at? Minerva couldn’t remember but that didn’t mean that could just mean that Lily had been hiding what had happened to protect Harry?

 

Then what was James’ role in all this. Had he realised what had happened to Lily Evans and been so horrified he had switched sides. Or was he working for the Dark Lord to protect You Know Who’s baby?

 

No Voldemort couldn’t have known or he wouldn’t have tried to kill the boy. How did Voldemort find out? How was Harry taking it? Minerva shuddered at the idea of finding out the monster who had killed your father and supposed mother was your father.

 

‘How!?’ demanded Minerva.

 

Albus sighed, ‘do you remember when James switched side.’

 

‘Of course,’ Minerva said.

 

‘Officially it was because he fell in love with Lily,’ Albus said.

 

Minerva snorted, ‘he was not in love with Lily. I always thought he switched side for the child. Don’t think we didn’t notice that James and Lily married almost exactly nine months before Harry was born!

 

‘I was always surprised that he didn’t just claim the boy and leave Lily for the Dark side. After all Harry was his Heir so he’d win guardianship any day. It isn’t like the Dark has any problem with half-bloods.

 

‘I was always suspicious of James’ sudden change in allegiance,’ Minerva admitted, ‘but I take it there was more to James’ switch in allegiance.

 

‘Indeed,’ Albus agreed. ‘In actual fact when James was still a loyal Death Eater Voldemort,’ Albus sighed heavily, ‘forced himself on James.’

 

Minerva felt sick at what had happened to James. All those glares of suspicion and James had been dealing with _that_ the whole time! Minerva wished he could take back what a hard time Minerva had given the young man.

 

Minerva frowned realising if James was the one raped by Voldemort that meant he was father. Then how come Lily pretended to be pregnant? Unless it was all an act to keep Voldemort from realising the truth!

 

‘Are you saying James is Harry’s bearer!?’ demanded Minerva.

 

Albus nodded gravely, ‘after James realised he was pregnant he wanted out to protect Harry from Voldemort’s influence. Lily agreed to a scam marriage to protect the child from his father’s influence but not from Voldemort himself.

 

‘When Harry survived due to the fact that the Dark Lord could not harm his own flesh and blood I decided to hide his relation. I thought it would destroy Harry to know that his Sire killed his father and step-mother.

 

‘You have no idea how much I regret that decision know. I should have told Harry the full story rather than lied to him,’ Albus sighed. ‘If I hadn’t maybe Tom wouldn’t have been able to manipulate Harry.’

 

‘What do you mean, Albus?’ asked Minerva glaring daggers at her employer.

 

‘When I was at the Ministry earlier I ran into Harry and Voldemort,’ sighed Albus. ‘Harry is angry at me. He believes that I have drugged, embezzled, plotted to have him killed, kept his fortune and seats from him, abandoned and neglected him with Muggles who hated him.’

 

The mention of the Dursleys made Minerva realise something. Albus had claimed that Privet Drive was the only safe place for him with Voldemort’s followers after him because of the blood wards but Harry wasn’t related to the Dursleys at all. That meant Albus had lied about that.

 

‘Why did you send him to live the Dursleys?’ demanded Minerva. ‘The Dursleys aren’t related to him!’

 

‘If he had not Lucius would have adopted him through Narcissa,’ Albus said gravely. ‘At best they would have found who he was converting him to their ideology. At worse they would have sentenced Harry to death and covered it up.’

 

Minerva nodded, ‘I understand. How did they even find out?’

 

‘I am not sure,’ Albus admitted. ‘The point is stands that Harry is gone and apparently not coming back.’

 

‘You’d think that You Know Who would use Harry to spy on the Order,’ frowned Minerva.

 

There was something wrong about all this. Harry was a kind, gentle young man Minerva just couldn’t believe that the boy would betray them all even if Voldemort was his father. There had to be something that had pushed Harry into the Dark Lord’s loving arm.

 

Albus sighed, ‘I know but even I cannot predict Voldemort’s actions.’

 

‘And Miss Granger?’ asked Minerva.

 

‘I fear that she was used as a sacrifice in Voldemort’s resurrection,’ Albus sighed. ‘I just hope that it was not Harry who lured Miss Granger away from Hogwarts.’

 

‘Harry, wouldn’t kill his best friend,’ denied Minerva.

 

Albus sighed, ‘they haven’t been friends since Rita Skeeter’s article.’

 

‘Harry wouldn’t kill her!’ Minerva denied once more.

 

Albus sighed, ‘I wish that were true. Minerva you have to report what has happened to Amelia Bones. What happened to Miss Granger was horrific but at least we can stop it happening to anyone else by proving that Voldemort has returned!’

 

Minerva closed her eyes but nodded. Voldemort had only been back one day and already a fifteen year old girl was dead even in the last war most of the casualties were adults. Actually apart from Harry Minerva couldn’t remember a child being targeted at all.

 

Albus called Amelia from his office as they knew that a missing child would not be important enough for the Head of the DMLE to come herself. Albus knew that his positions would force the woman to come. Albus just hoped that she wasn’t still annoyed at him for harassing two so called “innocent” people.

 

‘Amelia,’ Albus said crisply.

 

‘Albus,’ nodded Amelia coolly.

 

‘Amelia,’ smiled Minerva.

 

‘Minerva,’ Amelia smiled at her old classmate before turning frosty eyes on the headmaster. ‘Albus, this better be important and be warned if it is more harassment against Foma and Hadrian Slytherin be warned that Lord Slytherin is pressing charges you don’t want any more evidence against you.’

 

Minerva had always known that Amelia disliked Albus but enough to refuse to believe that Voldemort had returned! Minerva just hoped that Amelia would come to her senses soon enough. They needed Amelia and the DMLE on their side especially as Harry Potter had betrayed them to the Dark.

 

‘Amelia,’ Albus said kindly. ‘Voldemort has returned and he is going by the name Foma Slytherin-‘

 

‘I have seen no evidence of that,’ Amelia said sharply. ‘I have spoken to Lord Slytherin and his son. Minerva please don’t tell me you have called me here to try and convince me of you theories!’

 

‘Amelia,’ Albus tried again to sway the Head of the DMLE. ‘I am not going to try and convince you that the Dark Lord is alive. You will see so for yourself soon enough. I just pray it is not too late to stop him!

 

‘No I called you here today to tell you that Miss Hermione Grange is missing. We believe that Hadrian Slytherin lured her out of Hogwarts where she was sacrificed allowing Voldemort to return to full life,’ Albus said gravely.

 

‘Have you any proof of this?’ asked Amelia sounding like she doubted it.

 

‘No,’ admitted Albus.

 

‘When did you last see Hermione Granger?’ asked Amelia.

 

Minerva frowned trying to figure if she saw Granger at the Third Task yesterday. Minerva couldn’t recall seeing the girl being too busy worrying for Harry Potter. Minerva decided in the end that the last time she had seen her was at dinner.

 

‘At dinner, yesterday,’ Minerva said.

 

‘That is where I last saw Miss Granger as well,’ Albus said.

 

‘Do you know who last saw or was seen with her?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were the last to see her heading into the castle on her own,’ Minerva said.

 

‘Are you sure that she is not in the castle or Hogsmeade?’ Amelia asked.

 

‘Miss Granger is a strict rule-abider,’ Albus said. ‘She would not go to Hogsmeade except on a Hogsmeade weekend.’

 

Amelia pursed her lips, ‘has Hogwarts been checked?’

 

‘I had the paintings and ghosts search for Miss Granger,’ Albus said.

 

‘And I had the armours search for her,’ Minerva added.

 

Amelia nodded, ‘I’d still prefer to have my Aurors conduct a search as well. Have you contacted Miss Granger’s parents?’

 

‘No,’ Albus admitted.

 

For the first time since Amelia Bones had stepped inside Hogwarts she looked pleased with their actions. Minerva had a feeling that her loyalty to Albus was going to harm her relationship with Amelia. Minerva wished that Amelia would come to his senses.

 

‘Good,’ Amelia said. ‘I will speak to them after we have confirmed that Miss Granger really is missing.’

 

Minerva knew that Albus was not impressed with the Aurors who flooded through searching for Hermione Granger. At seven o’clock Amelia returned looking very serious. Minerva felt a sinking feeling knowing that Hermione Granger had not been found.

 

 

0000000000000

 

 

Amelia sighed as she walked down the Muggle Street in a pin striped suit. Amelia had once been terrible at Muggle clothes but after the first few times Amelia been to the Muggle world Amelia had learned to dress like a Muggle. After becoming Head of the DMLE Amelia made sure all her employees had to learn a how to dress like a Muggle.

 

Amelia hoping against hope that she would find that the girl had just run home for whatever reason but Amelia had a bad feeling about this. Amelia suspected that the girl wasn’t going to turn up again. Amelia feared that Albus had used her disappearance to try and convince them that Voldemort had returned.

 

Amelia had been suspicious of Foma Slytherin at first after Albus’ accusations but Amelia hadn’t wanted a battle in the atrium where innocents could be hurt. That was why she had got Dumbledore out of there as quickly as possible knowing that she was making an enemy of the older wizard. Then Amelia had spoken to the older man.

 

Only then had Amelia had relaxed. Amelia always listened to her instincts which rarely led her astray. Amelia could tell the man could be dangerous which wasn’t surprising considering he had studied at Durmstrang which was well known for teaching the Dark Arts. Amelia could tell both Slytherins had their secrets and plans for the Wizarding world.

 

But watching Foma interact with his son Amelia couldn’t believe that Foma Slytherin was Lord Voldemort. Amelia had seen the Dark Lord in early 1981 at the height of the war. Amelia could say for absolute certain that that monster was not capable of the love he was showing his son.

 

Amelia knocked on the door of the Grangers door hoping that the couple would be in. More so Amelia hoped that their daughter was also there. This was the part of being an Auror Amelia had always hated informing the relatives that the person they cared for was missing or dead.

 

‘Hello,’ Mr John Granger greeted taking in the woman before him. ‘If you’re selling anything I don’t want it.’

 

‘I’m Amelia Bones of the DMLE,’ Amelia said to blank looks. ‘Department of Magical Law Enforcement,’ Amelia explained to the Muggle.

 

‘Is Hermione okay?’ demanded John Granger.

 

‘Who is it John?’ called Jean Granger.

 

‘Magical Law Enforcement,’ John Granger called back.

 

‘Is Hermione okay?’ called the worried mother.

 

‘Can I come in?’ asked Amelia.

 

John Granger nodded, ‘yes, of course.’

 

Amelia was lead into the living room where she took a seat on the armchair opposite the Granger couple. Both of the Grangers looked incredibly nervous. Amelia remembered that the girl was supposed to be a strict rule abider so the parents must know if Amelia was here it would be bad.

 

‘What’s happened to Hermione!?’ demanded John Granger. ‘First, a month into first year we got the letter that the Hermione had been attacked by a bleeding troll! Then we got the letter telling us that she had been caught out of bed past curfew!’

 

‘Hermione had never broken a single rule before she started _your_ school!’ Jean added angrily.

 

‘Then she was blood petrified,’ John Granger said angrily. ‘We weren’t even allowed to see her because we’re Muggles! Don’t think we don’t know how your society treats people like us! Now tell us what the hell has happened to our daughter bad enough for law enforcement to pay us a house call!’

 

‘I am sorry to tell you that your daughter is missing,’ Amelia said grimly.

 

Both Grangers suddenly burst into tears. Amelia knew from the reactions of the Mr and Mrs Grangers that the Granger girl hadn’t contacted her parents. Still as protocol demanded Amelia had to ask.

 

‘I am sorry to have to ask you this but has your daughter contacted you recently?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Sunday,’ John Granger said thickly.

 

‘Hermione sent us her weekly letter,’ Jean Granger added tear-struck.

 

‘When did you last see her?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘When he dropped her off at Arthur and Molly Weasley’s in Devon,’ John Granger replied.

 

‘How did she sound in her letter?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Upset,’ John Granger said. ‘Her classmates and friends have been ostracising her because of the lies that that awful reporter said about her!’

 

Amelia kept a cool face, ‘is it possible that she could have run away because of the bullying?’

 

‘No,’ John said without a thought. ‘She was bullied in Primary but she never run away!’

 

Amelia nodded, ‘I can contact me on this number should your daughter contact you.’

 

After their first few cases in the Muggle world where they had been unable to contact the Muggle law enforcement, witnesses or family members Amelia had decided to get a small, cheap, Muggle office in outer London. It allowed a receptionist to be keep in contact with any necessary Muggles. It was the number they used as the helpline if anyone saw Sirius Black.

 

‘We’ll keep you appraised of the investigation,’ Amelia said.

 

Amelia returned to Hogwarts hoping that she could get more information out of Granger’s friends and dorm mates than the parents. Amelia wanted to talk to the Weasley siblings first as they had been the last to see Granger. Hopefully they would have some insight into Miss Granger’s whereabouts.

 

‘Albus, I need a room to conduct my interviews,’ Amelia said.

 

‘There’s a spare classroom a few corridors down,’ Albus said.

 

Amelia nodded, ‘okay I want to speak to Mr Weasley first.’

 

Amelia settled herself behind one of the desks which she set up as an interview desk. Amelia set up a recording spell that she would activate at the start of an interview. Amelia would review the interviews later for any irregularities.

 

Ronald Weasley was led into the room by Auror Jones. Amelia inspected Arthur’s fifteen year old son who she had known from Ministry parties for year. The boy was looking desperate and like he was trying to hide how miserable he was.

 

‘Mr Weasley,’ Amelia greeted. ‘Please have a seat. I should warn you that this conversation is being recorded.’

 

The boy nodded and sat down, ‘have you found Hermione?’

 

‘No, I have not,’ admitted Amelia. ‘I understand that you were one of the last people to see Miss Granger alive.’

 

Weasley nodded, ‘yeah. She was heading off to Gryffindor Tower on her own. I was … too caught up in the celebrations.’

 

‘How did she seem?’ questioned Amelia.

 

‘Fine,’ Weasley said.

 

‘Did it worry you that she wasn’t at the party?’ asked Amelia.

 

The boy shook his head, ‘Hermione doesn’t like parties. I thought she’d gone to bed with a book.’

 

Amelia nodded, ‘when did you realise she was missing?’

 

‘When Ginny told me this morning,’ Weasley said. ‘I had already realised that Harry was missing.’

 

‘Mr Slytherin has been taken out of Hogwarts by his father,’ Amelia said.

 

Amelia nodded, ‘how has she been coping after Rita Skeeter’s article?’

 

The boy scowled, ‘the same as me. I can’t believe Harry fell for Skeeter’s _lies!’_

 

Amelia smiled and nodded, ‘okay thank you, Mr Weasley.’

 

‘Do you think she’s okay?’ Weasley asked.

 

‘I am sure she’s fine,’ assured Amelia. ‘Now can you send in your sister?’

 

The details between the two siblings were so similar that Amelia was sure that they had spoken beforehand. Then Lavender Brown Heiress to the Brown Lordship entered blonde hair bouncing. Seeing Amelia she seemed disappointed so Amelia summarised that the girl had been hoping for a handsome Auror.

 

‘Miss Brown,’ Amelia said. ‘Please have a seat. I should warn you that this conversation is being recorded.’

 

‘Okay,’ the girl said. ‘So what’s happened?’

 

‘Miss Hermione Granger has gone missing,’ Amelia said. ‘Can you tell me when was the last time you saw Miss Granger?’

 

The girl frowned, ‘History of Magic exam. I was annoyed at her because she was going on about the goblins I couldn’t remember! She’s always so smart whilst the rest of us struggle.’

 

‘How did she seem?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Worried about her exam,’ Brown said.

 

‘Did you see her any later?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘No,’ Brown said.

 

‘Did you notice anything amiss when you got back to your dorm?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘She wasn’t there but the party was still ongoing,’ Brown replied. ‘I thought she was still at the party.’

 

‘And this morning?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘She wasn’t there when I woke up,’ shrugged the girl. ‘I thought she was already up studying or something.’ The girl frowned, ‘there was a letter on her bed this morning.’

 

‘A letter?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Yes,’ Brown said.

 

Amelia allowed the girl to leave the abandoned classroom. The other dorm mates confirmed that there had been a letter left on the bed that morning so Amelia had her Aurors check it out. There was no such letter found so Amelia called Ginevra Weasley back in as she had alerted everyone that Miss Granger was missing.

 

‘Miss Weasley,’ Amelia greeted. ‘Take a seat. Once again you are being recorded. You are the one who realised Miss Granger was missing?’

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Ginevra.

 

‘Did you see a letter?’ Amelia asked.

 

There was a pause and looked down, ‘no.’

 

‘Miss Weasley,’ Amelia said seriously. ‘Your friend is missing if you are hiding evidence then you are endangering her life.’

 

Amelia gave a piercing look but the girl refused to say anything else to Amelia. Amelia knew that she would not be able to get anything out of the girl. Amelia had seen this before so many times and it always led back to one man and his people’s loyalty to him.

 

Albus Dumbledore.


	37. A Broken Family

** Chapter Thirty-Seven **

** A Broken Family **

Fred and George waited until Ron and Ginny were heading in the direction of the McGonagall’s office before they pulled into one of their secret hiding places that they had found in third year. Fred knew that like him George was not happy with the way things were going with the so called Light side. They knew they were going to have to make a choice quickly but at the moment both sides seemed almost as bad as one another.

 

‘Do you really think Harry killed Hermione?’ George asked desperately.

 

‘You know the answer to that,’ Fred replied sharply.

 

Fred nodded knowing that the two of them had always had a sort of sixth sense for what the other was feeling. Their mother had hated it trying to discourage them for thinking and speaking as one. Not that Molly Weasley had ever succeeded even when she tried to put them in different rooms all would happen was they would crawl into the same bed at night.

 

‘We knew Harry wanted revenge,’ Fred said quietly.

 

‘I thought-‘ started George.

 

‘That they were going-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-to do it legally,’ agreed George.

 

‘Do you really think You Know Who would be happy doing that?’ asked Fred dryly.

 

‘No,’ agreed George darkly. ‘Anyway-‘

 

‘Azkaban, is hardly better,’ agreed Fred.

 

‘I just can’t believe Harry would kill Hermione!’ George said. ‘No matter what she’s done.’

 

Fred nodded feeling sick at what their friend had done. It was sad to realise that out of everyone – Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, and Mum they were the most moral of them all. They may have been troublemakers and pranksters but they weren’t purposefully cruel!

 

‘What do we do?’ George asked Fred desperately.

 

‘It’s not like Dumbledore-‘began George.

 

‘-and Mum-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-Ron-,’ added George.

 

'-Or Ginny-‘ added Fred.

 

‘-Are any better,’ finished George.

 

‘They’re plotting to-‘began Fred.

 

‘-kill-‘George gulped slightly.

 

‘-And rape,’ Fred continued darkly.

 

‘-Harry,’ finished George. ‘Do you really think there’s another way to extract his semen?’

 

‘No,’ Fred said sharply. ‘We have to talk to Harry.’

 

‘Write in the-‘began George.

 

‘-diary,’ agreed Fred.

 

‘We’ll tell him about,’ began George.

 

‘-Dumbledore’s plans,’ agreed Fred.

 

‘-Ask him for his side of the story,’ agreed George.

 

The two of them hurried off to their dormitory careful to avoid everyone that may stop them. George pulled out the plain black diary which looked empty. If anyone had asked they would have said Angelina had given it to Fred for Christmas.

 

_George:                                Hello Harry_

**Fred:                     We _know_ that you have something to do …**

_George                 … with Granger’s disappearance_

**Fred                       We know that**

_George                 … she wouldn’t …_

**Fred                       … run away from**

_George                 … Hogwarts because …_

**Fred                       … of bullying**

_George                 We want to know the truth!_

**Fred                       We know you …**

_George                 … a reason_

**Fred                       Tell us!**

_George                 Dumbledore…_

**Fred                       … called us to his office …**

_George                 … Mum …_

**Fred _…_ Ron …**

_George                 … and Ginny_

**Fred                       … were there!**

_George                 Dumbledore’s given up …_

**Fred                       … using you as a weapon**

_George                 He’s decided you’re too …_

**Fred                       … dangerous**

_George                 … to live_

**Fred                       They’re planning …**

_George                 … to kill you_

**Fred                       They still want …**

_George                 … your money_

**Fred                       They’re planning to**

_George                 … extract …_

**Fred                       … your semen**

_George                 Dumbledore claims …_

**Fred                       … he’s not going …**

_George                 … to rape you_

**Fred                       He claims there’s a way …**

_George                 … to extract your_

**Fred                       … semen using**

_George                 … magic_

**Fred                       But we’re**

_George                 … not sure_

**Fred                       Ask Daddy Voldie**

_George                 Heard you two were …_

**Fred                       … cosying up to …**

_George                 … Fudge and pulled_

**Fred                       … the wool over Dumbledore’s eyes**

_George                 Best prank of the …_

**Fred                       … century**

_George                 Dumbledore’s furious_

**Fred                       Meet us**

_George                 … in Hogsmeade_

**Fred                       … tomorrow night**

_George                 … at quarter past eight_

 

 

000000000000000

 

 

Percy once again found himself at the Weasley table surrounded by Order members who were all shouting and demanding the truth about Harry Potter. Percy was even more conflicted about the way things were going than he had been this morning thanks to the events at the Ministry. This morning Percy didn’t want to believe that You Know Who was back nor that the Minister was trying to cover it up.

 

Now there was Harry Potter who according to what Professor Dumbledore had shouted at him today in the atrium was the son of You Know and Lord James Potter. Percy had known Harry for almost four years whilst the boy was quiet and a bit of a rule breaker he was not evil. Percy just wished he had better influences than his three younger brothers who were sure to lead him astray.

 

Anyway Foma Slytherin the so called Dark Lord had been in the Minister’s office for about half an hour and no harm had come to the Minister. Surely if You Know Who had spent so long in the Minister office it would have given him the perfect opportunity to kill him. In the chaos that would have resulted would have allowed You Know Who to have a Death Eater elected into the most sought out position in Britain!

 

The only evidence they had was the fact that the Dark Mark had been burning. Percy didn’t see that as good enough evidence for him no matter what Professor Dumbledore said. Percy just didn’t want to believe that You Know Who had returned no matter what Albus Dumbledore said.

 

Percy had considered speaking to the Minister or his boss today but the events at the Ministry had put paid to that. Percy had wanted to speak to his parents and older brothers before he chose to do anything. Plus, he didn’t want to get his father in trouble with the Ministry which he would be if they knew about the treasonous discussion that gone on last night.

 

His mother had told him that if Dumbledore had said it then it must be right. His mum had correctly pointed out that Harry was a Parselmouth which could be explained by the fact he was You Know Who’s son. In fact for a woman who claimed to love Harry Potter like her seventh son Molly Weasley had suddenly become quite anti-Harry Potter all because of what Albus Dumbledore had said even though they _knew_ the young man.

 

Percy frowned not happy with the influence the headmaster had with his mother. Before this morning his mother had never told him off but just because he questioned Albus Dumbledore his mother had bit his head off. Percy wondered how Fred and George had coped for years with that treatment because Percy _hated_ it!

 

His father had been more restrained in his comments. Arthur did warn that rumours were like Chinese whispers but Percy had been running errands so had actually seen it. His father didn’t want to believe that Harry was the son of You Know Who nor did he want to believe that Dumbledore was wrong so was very much on the fence.

 

Bill had had his own comments to make after wanting to hear exactly what had happened in the Ministry. Bill had agreed that You Know Who could have obtained a fake identity and family tree with the right price. However, he had said that there was no way to fake the embezzlement or drugging that Harry had claimed.

 

Bill believed that there could be two explanations. The first one was the one that Dumbledore was right and Harry Potter was Voldemort’s son. Then Voldemort could have acquired a fake family tree and set Dumbledore up but no matter Voldemort would not be able to get the goblins to testify against Dumbledore if there had been no embezzlement.

 

The second choice was that Dumbledore was lying to get Harry’s vaults back under his control. That he had kept the knowledge that Harry Potter was not an orphan a secret. That he had effectively kidnapped an heir of a noble house reminding them that even if he wasn’t Voldemort’s son he was still a member of the Slytherin Family so would be a Parselmouth and no one really knew how far Family Magic went.

 

Charlie hadn’t liked the idea of Albus Dumbledore doing what he was being convicted of but his only defence was “its Albus Dumbledore”. Charlie hadn’t liked that his defence was that Dumbledore wouldn’t do something like that. Percy had commented on the fact that Dumbledore got away with everything because “Dumbledore wouldn’t do that because he’s Albus Dumbledore”.

 

Percy had just been thinking that when the man in question walked in causing the previous shouting had reached a crescendo as everyone began screeching at Dumbledore demanding answers. Unfortunately for headmaster the Order had already heard or seen the events at the Ministry. Few people wanted to believe that the Boy Who Lived was You Know Who’s son but even fewer doubted the “Great Albus Dumbledore”.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and held up his hand for silence just as he would had they been at a Hogwarts Feast. Percy wondered if these people realised that Albus Dumbledore was treating them like school children. Obvious not if the way everyone shut up immediately as Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table opposite Percy’s mother.

 

‘I see that you have heard of the events at the Ministry,’ Albus said calmly.

 

Dumbledore’s brother snorted, ‘I think the whole world will has heard about _that._ And any who haven’t will have heard about it by tomorrow!’

 

‘Did you really embezzle from Harry?’ demanded Bill looking worried.

 

Percy understood exactly why Bill was so worried about the embezzlement charges. Should it be true that Dumbledore was embezzling from Harry then Bill would be forced to withdraw his support from the Order or risk becoming under suspicion from his employers especially if as Harry had implied that Hermione and more importantly Ron were being paid by Dumbledore. Bill would be suspected by association with his brother.

 

‘More to the point,’ his father said coolly. ‘Inform this lot that You Know Who is not Harry’s father!’

 

‘I am sorry Arthur to say that it is true that Harry is Voldemort’s son,’ Dumbledore said calmly.

 

Percy couldn’t help but flinch at the casual use of You Know Who’s name as his parents had brought him up to do so. The majority of the rest of the Order did the same as him which wasn’t surprising as most of them had lived through the taboo enacted on You Know Who’s name which was what had killed so many of the Order in the war. After the flinches had finished the shouts and demands for answers began.

 

Dumbledore once again held a hand up for silence, ‘I am sorry that I told none of you. Not even Harry. Perhaps that would have prevented Harry’s choices.’

 

‘What did Harry do?’ demanded Arthur.

 

‘Why did you trust him?’ demanded Lord Vance. ‘He’s He Who Must Not Be Named’s son!’

 

‘How the hell can the Boy Who Lived be You Know Who’s son?’ demanded the man from Yorkshire.

 

‘How the hell was a Muggleborn knocked-up by _You Know Who?’_ a reedy man demanded.

 

‘We all know that it did not necessarily have to be consensual,’ Dumbledore’s brother said darkly.

 

Moody frowned, ‘I never heard of a single reported case of rape from the Dark side in all my years as an Auror.’

 

‘Lily would have told me,’ a middle aged woman said.

 

‘Not if she was ashamed,’ Lady Vance chimed in.

 

‘Poor Lily,’ grunted Hagrid.

 

‘It wasn’t Lily,’ Professor Lupin said.

 

‘What do you mean it wasn’t Lily!?’ demanded a Welsh witch demanded. ‘She was pregnant. We all saw her!’

 

‘From what Harry said at the Ministry James Potter was his bearer,’ Percy interrupted.

 

‘It was a scam to stop Voldemort from realising the truth,’ Lupin said. ‘James-‘

 

‘We all remember what side James Potter was on at the beginning of the war,’ Albus said grimly.

 

‘What do you mean?’ asked Charlie.

 

‘James was a Death Eater,’ their mother said harshly.

 

‘Suspected,’ rumbled Moody. ‘Nothing was ever proved. In those days you couldn’t tell your Neutrals from your Darks, your friends from your enemies. No one trusted anyone. People were drying! We suspected James was Dark but we could never tie him back to anything.’

 

‘Not that that was unusual,’ Lord Doge said, ‘especially for those who held a seat in the Wizengamot. He Who Must Not Be Named tended to employ them to further his political goals.’

 

‘That’s what first brought Potter to our attention,’ Moody rumbled. ‘He had traditionalist leanings and blamed the Light for his parents deaths.’

 

‘And Dumbledore said so,’ Hagrid said.

 

Percy watched with a frown as the overs nodded in agreement. Percy was beginning to see how the legendary Order of the Phoenix worked. If Dumbledore said so it must be right. Suspecting innocent noble Lords of being Death Eaters or You Know Who purely all Dumbledore’s say so without any sort of evidence!

 

‘He didn’t join the Order until Harry was conceived,’ a muscular woman said.

 

‘We all thought that he was doing so to protect the mother of his Heir,’ an elderly man said. ‘And making sure his son would live in a world where he wasn’t a second class citizen! But I take it that there was more going on than that.’

 

‘Yes,’ Lupin said sharply.

 

‘James was subjected to rape by Voldemort when he was still a loyal Death Eater,’ explained Dumbledore.

 

There were cries of horror and outrage at this comment. There were those who had looks or pity and guilt. Others who looked furious. Others who seemed to think that the Death Eater deserved what he got which Percy found absolutely appalling that anyone could think even their worst enemy could deserved being _raped_.

 

‘He came to me begging me to protect his son,’ Dumbledore continued.

 

‘You can’t hurt your child!’ Percy spit out. ‘Magic wouldn’t let you!’

 

‘Be quiet Percy,’ Molly said sharply. ‘You have no idea what you’re talking about! You Know Who is a monster if you think he’s above hurting his son you have another thing coming!’

 

Bill was frowning at his mother, ‘no, mum, Percy’s right Voldemort couldn’t hurt his son magic would … magic would protect him. It would certainly explain him surviving the killing curse.’

 

‘Exactly,’ Molly said. ‘You see Voldemort tried to kill Harry – son or not.’

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat once again, ‘I believe that James was more worried about Voldemort’s influence over Harry.’

 

‘Don’ blame him,’ growled Hagrid. ‘Tha’ bas’ard would ‘ave ruined Harry.’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘I offered him protection in return for information. Lily chose to marry James to hide Harry’s parentage from Voldemort. Unfortunately, Voldemort went after Harry anyway. James and Lily died whilst the Family Magic protected Harry.

 

‘I placed a strong, permanent glamour over the babe to hide him from his father and any older Death Eaters who might see Voldemort in Harry. I decided to never tell Harry the truth because sometimes a white lie is kinder than the truth. How do you tell a child that their father killed your father and stepmother who _died_ trying to protect you!?’

 

‘It would have destroyed him,’ murmured Molly weepy. ‘That poor boy. How is he coping now that he knows the truth?’

 

‘Unfortunately, I fear that Voldemort has spun a web of lies to trick Harry into believing that he loved James,’ Dumbledore sighed deeply. ‘That I stole Harry and James from his home and family. I just wish I had told Harry the truth then he wouldn’t have been vulnerable to Voldemort’s manipulations.’

 

‘Don’t blame yourself,’ growled an arrogant looking middle-aged man. ‘He Who Must Not Be Named is a master of manipulation.’

 

Arthur was frowning, ‘maybe he wouldn’t have been so vulnerable to You Know Who if you hadn’t left him in an abusive home!’

 

Abused?

 

Memories of Harry filtered through Percy’s brain. Percy knew that Harry had always been the smallest skinniest boy his age Percy had ever met even skinnier when he came back after the holidays. The way the boy flinched away from loud sounds and sudden movements. The wariness in those bright green eyes. The way that the boy was the first to sign up to stay in Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays.

 

It all fit Harry had been abused by his Muggle relatives and his parents had done nothing about it! They had left a child the age of their children to rot in an abusive environment. It felt as though everything Percy knew about his parents was a lie because his parents were kind people who would never condemn an innocent child to abuse.

 

‘Harry was abused!?’ demanded Bill.

 

‘Yes,’ their father agreed bitterly. ‘I attempted to get Dumbledore to do something. Offered to take Harry in myself but he claimed that the Dursleys were the safest because of the blood wards.’

 

‘We wouldn’t want him here,’ snapped their mother. ‘The Slytherin brat would corrupt _our_ children!’

 

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ Arthur snapped. ‘Harry was always kind and sweet.’

 

‘He was tricking us,’ Molly said. ‘He _is_ a Slytherin.’

 

‘Oh so he was tricking us when he almost _died_ to protect our Ginny!’ Arthur said sharply. ‘And there were no blood wards as the Dursleys weren’t related to Harry!’

 

‘Arthur,’ Dumbledore said placatingly. ‘I had to place Harry somewhere and if I had gone through the normal routes he would have been placed with Narcissa Malfoy who was the closest living relative to James who was not either disowned, in prison or dead.’

 

Arthur scowled, ‘he could have stayed with us over the summer. I’m sure the Dursleys would have been happier without Harry. And maybe then Harry wouldn’t be so desperate for family that actually loved him that You Know Who managed to trick Harry into believing he loved him if he had a family who actually loved him!’

 

Percy frowned at that statement. He had observed Lord Slytherin and Harry’s interactions at the Ministry. Lord Slytherin had seemed very protective of Harry and Harry appeared to trust him even if he could hold his own against Dumbledore.

 

‘Dad,’ Percy said. ‘I saw Harry in the Ministry. Lord Slytherin seemed to genuinely love him.’

 

‘Don’t be silly, Percy,’ his mother snapped. ‘You Know Who was just acting!’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘Voldemort has always been a master manipulator!’

 

‘What is your proof that You Know Who and Lord Slytherin are the same person?’ asked Percy frowning.

 

‘PERCY!’ yelled his mother. ‘HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE KNOWS BETTER THAN YOU! DO NOT QUESTION IS JUDGEMENT!’

 

‘But-‘Percy began hurt by his mother’s yells.

 

Bill was frowning, ‘Percy’s just asking the question. We can’t condemn Harry and his father without proof especially as you’ve yet to answer my question. Did you embezzle from Harry?’

 

Albus cleared his throat once again, ‘I taught Voldemort at school. I would recognise him anywhere.’

 

Bill frowned, ‘but they’re relatives so wouldn’t any similarity in looks be explained away by that. Anyway by the end of war You Know Who was corrupted by Dark Magic so he wouldn’t look like he did in school anyway,’ Bill pointed out reasonably.

 

Dumbledore twinkled kindly at Bill, ‘I am unsure how but it appears that whatever Voldemort has done he has managed to get his old body back!’

 

‘Do you know how he got his body back?’ asked Arthur.

 

‘I have some ideas,’ Dumbledore admitted. ‘I suspect that Harry lured Miss Granger out of Hogwarts where she was used as a sacrifice to resurrect his father.’

 

‘Wait you think Harry _killed_ Hermione?’ demanded Percy incredulously. ‘What is your evidence for that!?’

 

‘Miss Granger has gone missing,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘Anything else?’ asked Percy knowing the answer.

 

‘PERCY!’ screeched his mother. ‘OF COURSE THERE’S NO EVIDENCE THE DARK SIDE KNOW HOW TO HIDE ANY EVIDENCE!’

 

‘So Harry killed Hermione, Lord Slytherin is You Know Who just because Dumbledore says so!’ Percy said angrily. ‘Just like James Potter was a Death Eater just because Dumbledore said so! Well that was proved wrong in the end as well!’

 

‘PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY,’ screeched his mother. ‘YOU WILL STOP THIS RIDICOLOUSNESS AT ONCE! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!’

 

‘I’M NOT A CHILD!’ Percy yelled back. ‘I AM JUST NOT CONDEMNING A CHILD BECAUSE OF WHAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SAYS! YOU CLAIMED TO LOVE HARRY AS A SON. THEN AS SOON AS DUMBLEDORE CLAIMS HE IS THE SON OF YOU KNOW WHO HE IS AN EVIL, MANIPULATIVE MONSTER!

 

‘DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT ALL DUMBLEDORE IS TRYING TO MOUNT HIS DEFENCE AGAINST THE NEGILLENGE, EMBEZZLEMENT, SLANDER AND DRUGGING CHARGES? DAD’S EVEN ADMITTED THAT DUMBLEDORE KNEW THAT HARRY WAS BEING ABUSED! AND DON’T THINK I HAVEN’T NOTICED THAT DUMBLEDORE HASN’T ANSWERED THE QUESTION ABOUT EMBEZZLING FROM HARRY’S VAULTS!

 

‘I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOUR ASSOCIATION WITH ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW BLOOD DIFFICULT TO WORK BY UP WHEN I’M UP AGAINST YOUR REPUTATION! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF YOU AND YOUR UNHEALTY OBSESSION WITH MUGGLES!’

 

Percy stormed off outside not sure where he was planning on going. Percy didn’t think his girlfriend would be very impressed with his actions. Almost as soon as Percy got outside he regretted what he said; not about Dumbledore but about his father.

 

‘Hey Percy wait up,’ Bill called after him.

 

Percy turned around to see both Bill and Charlie running after him. Percy was sure the guilt on his face was clear for them to see. At least Percy hoped so because he wanted to explain how sorry he was about what he said to his father.

 

‘I’m sorry about Mum said,’ Bill said quietly. ‘I know how Mum gets. Why do you think I chose to work with the Egyptian branch of Gringotts instead of the London branch?’

 

‘I didn’t know you had got a place in London,’ Percy said surprised.

 

‘That’s because I didn’t tell anyone,’ Bill replied. ‘After the way Mum kept going on about joining the Warders division of the Ministry I had enough so I chose the place which would get me away from Mum.’

 

‘Didn’t Dad say anything?’ asked Percy.

 

Charlie snorted, ‘haven’t you realise that Dad rarely stands up to Mum! It was same when I wanted to specialise with dragons.’

 

‘Mum wanted you to do your Mastery under Professor Kettleburn,’ remembered Percy.

 

‘Then take over from Kettleburn when he retired,’ Charlie said bitterly. ‘Silvanus was the one told me to work with dragons because he knew it was where my heart lay and to stop listening to my overbearing mother so I did. I was going to accept the Mastery in Wales but like Bill I had had enough of Mum so I moved to Romania.’

 

‘I had no idea how difficult it was for you,’ Percy admitted.

 

‘Of course not,’ Bill muttered. ‘You’ve always been Mum’s favourite. Fred and George are going through the same thing. They are brilliant with their joke products you know that with the right investment and business training they could be really successful but because it’s not what Mum would do Mum disagrees with it!’

 

Percy frowned but nodded remembering Mum’s advice over the years to Percy’s brothers. Percy had always agreed with the stability that working with the Ministry brought. However, Percy had been forced to concede that both Bill and Charlie had done very well in their chosen careers so maybe Fred and George would do well as well.

 

‘I’m sorry about what I said about Dad,’ Percy admitted.

 

‘I know,’ Bill said with a soft smile. ‘I saw your face when I came out here. What are you going to do?’

 

‘I was going to go to Penelope’s,’ Percy decided. ‘What about you?’ asked Percy.

 

Bill sighed heavily, ‘I don’t like walking away from the war but I don’t like the way things are going. The way they were going on about Harry and You Know Who or Lord Slytherin or whatever name he is going by it sounded like they were plotting to _kill_ Harry.’

 

Percy blanched, ‘ _kill?_ Mum and Dad too?’

 

‘Dad – no,’ Bill said much to Percy’s relief. ‘Mum,’ Bill grimaced, ‘sounded like she wanted to be the one to do the deed. Plus, Professor Dumbledore finally admitted that he had removed money from the vaults to stop You Know Who having access to the money. I can’t be involved in this if I value my job! I’ll be back in Egypt tomorrow and I’ll have to report this to my boss.’

 

‘I don’t know,’ frowned Charlie. ‘I’ve only met Harry once and he seems a nice kid I can’t believe he’d murder another girl.’

 

‘And all the evidence of You Know Who’s supposed return is circumstantial,’ Percy said. ‘I don’t want to lose my job either,’ Percy sighed, ‘but if I say anything I might get Dad sacked!’ Percy admitted his worry.

 

Bill frowned for a moment, ’Fudge doesn’t care about Dad he’s got bigger fish to fry. Go to Fudge tell him that you have news on Dumbledore’s plans but you will only say if he can guarantee Dad will keep his job.’

 

Percy blinked, ‘I didn’t think you’d approve.’

 

‘I wouldn’t have if I hadn’t heard there plans for Harry,’ Bill admitted.

 

‘I think I’ll head back to Romania for now,’ Charlie decided. ‘I’ll keep an eye on the news though. if You Know Who really is back there will be signs soon enough.’

 

Bill nodded grimly, ‘quite. We’re going to get a twin room in the Leaky Cauldron for tonight.’

 

The three eldest Weasleys brothers turned to the sound of shouts from inside the house. Their mother was shrieking like a banshee and their father was yelling. Percy didn’t think he’d heard his father shout since the twins almost made Ron make the Unbreakable Vow.

 

The three of them made it to the edge of the wards that their father had just replaced after the news of You Know Who’s supposed return broke. Percy Apparated to London where Penelope lived and was currently studying healing. Percy had no idea how he was going to explain this mess to his girlfriend.

 

**Authors Notes:**

**The younger generation is pulling away from Dumbledore**

**I hope you like how I managed to convince the Weasley twins to side with Harry. That was the reason why Dumbledore invited them to the “lets murder Harry Potter” meeting.**

**Next chapter: The Death Eaters return**


	38. The Death Eaters Return

** Chapter Thirty-Eight **

** The Death Eaters Return **

Harry had returned to Le Fay Castle at nine o’clock despite the fact that the Death Eaters would not be called for another three hours. At the time Harry hadn’t understood why the Dark Lord had wanted Harry home so early. He had thought it was so he could limit Harry’s time with his lover.

 

It was only when Harry had arrived back had Harry understood. It might have been true that the kitchen elves were the ones doing the cooking there was a lot to do. They had to plan what to tell the Death Eaters and how.

 

Then there was Harry’s ceremonial clothes and mask that the Dark Lord had had Sirius pick up for him. The Dark Lord had wanted to make it clear to all his followers that his Heir was in a position far above them even the Inner Circle. Harry would be standing at the Dark Lord’s right the whole time since the last one to do that had been James Potter then that was saying something.

 

Harry was wearing a long, dark Slytherin green, hooded robe with a silver hem decorated in snake shaped emeralds glittering in the shadows that the flames of the candles cast within the ball room. The robe was clasped over an expensive unicorn silk, green tunic, black leather boots and trousers which would enable Harry to fight in should it come to that. He was, also, wearing a full emerald coloured mask decorated with silver snakes which matched his robes perfectly which was so unlike any of the other masks within the Death Eater ranks.

 

Harry was standing to the right of his father who had a glamour which made him look like a snake and thin black robe covering him. Harry had got a shock when he and Lucius had stepped out of the Floo to find the Dark Lord looking like that before them. This was the form that Harry falsely remembered from the battle in bowels of Hogwarts.

 

Harry had known of course that the Dark Lord used that form for appearing outside his Inner Circle or if he wished to frighten his followers. Lucius had informed him that after James had been kidnapped that was the only form the Dark Lord used so he was more than used to that form even if it instilled fear within the blonde Lord. Harry knew that his father was using the man-snake form to frighten his followers who had abandoned him to his lonely, painful exile at the time when he needed his supposedly loyal followers the most.

 

Sirius stood a few feet behind Harry melding into the shadows as his role of Harry’s body guard allowed. Only visible by a bright red mask which identified him as Harry’s as Sirius had said it was Harry he was loyal to not Harry’s father! Harry was pleased that the Dark Lord and Sirius had managed to work out what they were going to do even if Sirius had ended up being _Crucioed_ in that meeting much to Harry’s ire.

 

Sirius and the Dark Lord had realised that Sirius wore his heart on his sleeve too much to pretend to be on Dumbledore’s side. Sirius would not be able to even pretend to hate Harry and James. Harry knew that his father had been hoping for another spy in Dumbledore’s camp especially as Dumbledore appeared not to be trusting Severus as he had done before but clearly that was not happening.

 

Then Tom had realised that Wormtail would not have been powerful enough to perform the Fidelis Charm even if had been appointed the Secret Keeper. Questioning Wormtail they realised that it had been Dumbledore who had performed the Fidelis Charm. The Dark Lord had decided to turn Wormtail over to the Ministry missing his recent memories but with the memories of Dumbledore performing the Fidelis Charm meaning that the Chief Warlock had sentenced an innocent Heir to Azkaban without so much as a trial.

 

Currently, Wormtail was rotting in the dungeons and would only be allowed out to show the higher ranking Death Eaters to the dining room for the celebratory feast. Harry knew that Wormtail was not happy with the fact he had been demoted pretty much to the position of servant or more likely slave as it wasn’t like he was being paid. Wormtail thought that as he had been the one to return to the Dark Lord in his hour of need that he should be honoured above all other Death Eaters instead of being hated and distrusted.

 

Harry personally thought that he’d prefer being treated as a slave than being handed over to the Ministry. Harry doubted that anyone would miss Peter Pettigrew. Harry wondered if Wormtail knew that tomorrow he would be in the hands the Ministry facing the Dementors kiss if his father had anything to do with it.

 

Harry wondered if Dumbledore would prove them right and step in to save the rat. If so then they were right in their suspicions that Wormtail was a traitor. If he did they would use that as yet another nail for Dumbledore’s coffin.

 

Lucius was kneeling before the Dark Lord with his right arm held forth the Dark Mark bared. The Dark Lord had one thin, silvery, spindly finger pressed firmly onto the writhing snake tattoo. Harry wished that his father wasn’t purposefully causing his lover so much pain.

 

Harry may be conflicted with his feelings at the moment but he did not like seeing his lover in pain. Harry was scared that with his upcoming divorce that he would be expected to have a deeper relationship than he was ready for. It’s not like Harry didn’t want to have true love but he was terrified that he would give his heart once again only to have it torn to pieces just as the Weasleys and Granger had done!

 

Not ten minutes after Voldemort had activated the Dark Mark the Death Eaters began to gather in the ballroom of Le Fay room. Harry could tell from the way they stood that they were scared and nervous even if their masks hid the majority of their emotions. Harry couldn’t blame them because he knew his father was furious at his followers for forsaking their Lord whom they had sworn to honour and serve for their whole lives.

 

The whole contingent of Death Eaters had been called for the announcement of the return of the Dark Lord and the revealing of his son as Voldemort did not want to have to repeat the painful story more than once. The Death Eaters and in particular the Inner Circle would be called individually or in groups depending on their tasks and positions tomorrow. Voldemort wanted Harry to be present for that as the Dark Lord’s heir Harry would be expected to take over should Voldemort fall once again but Harry hoped that wouldn’t happen any time soon.

 

The only exception would be Severus who would have to return to Dumbledore tonight with information and hope that Dumbledore would trust him because they needed their spy. It might be true that that the Weasley twins had sent Harry warnings about Dumbledore’s latest plans which had alighted Harry’s father’s darkest fury but they were not yet trusting enough of the Dark to become spies for the Dark. They could still hope that Fred and George would in time when they came to realise how warped the Light ideals and the Order was.

 

If the Weasley twins did consent to become spies for them they would automatically become members of the Inner Circle. If you wanted to become a member of the Inner Circle not only did you have to prove your loyalty but you had to have a skill or power that the Dark Lord would find useful. Lucius hadn’t become a member of the Inner Circle until he had become Regent of the Malfoy House as his father – Abraxas’ – health began to fail.

 

Harry looked around at the bright silver and night black masks of the Death Eaters glittering like a starry night which had of course been the idea. The Death Eaters masks were so different to the bright green and red masks that Harry and Sirius were wearing especially Sirius’. Red was of course a colour at least in Britain association with the Light side thanks to the ancient house of Gryffindor but it was Harry who had been the first person since James Potter to be granted the position of the Dark Lord’s right hand.

 

Most of the Death Eaters’ eyes were flickering between Harry and his father. After all it wasn’t common that the Dark Lord would give anyone his right hand especially one as obviously young as Harry whose small, slight frame marked him as a teenager. Harry was unsurprised to see that there were no white masks in the gathered Death Eaters.

 

The Light had yet to realise that the colours weren’t randomly assigned or handpicked by the Death Eaters themselves as had been suggested. In fact the colour showed the rank of the Death Eater in question. How the Light had yet to put two and two together Harry had no idea probably because the Inner Circle rarely fought so even rarely caught wearing masks as they were too useful for Voldemort to risk losing them to Azkaban.

 

The silver masks revealed that they were in the Inner Circle. The black masks revealed that they were in the Outer Circle. The white masks, however, were unmarked recruits which is why they were not present today. Now Harry the son and Heir of the Dark Lord wore a Slytherin green mask and Sirius as Harry’s bodyguard wore a red mask.

 

The silver and black mask wearing wizards bowed low before drawing back into a circle. Harry watched as they slid back into their set places. Harry guessed that they stood in the order of rank they held as the silver masks stood to the right and the black to the left.

 

‘Welcome, my Death Eaters,’ the Dark Lord said quietly. ‘Thirteen years … thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?’

 

The Dark Lord sniffed the air with an apparently nose less serpentine face that displayed only fury. There was ice in those fake bright red eyes the exact colour of Sirius’ mask. Harry wondered whether there was more to the colour of Sirius’ mask than his old house.

 

‘I smell guilt. There is a stench of guilt upon the air,’ the Dark Lord murmured in a soft carrying whisper that echoed across the silent ballroom.

 

Harry saw the Death Eaters shiver in fear in reaction to what the Dark Lord had said. Harry remembered that the last time that the Death Eaters would have seen Harry’s father was when his father was in his darkest days when James had been kidnapped. Harry was sure that they would still see his father as such expecting to be tortured for each tiny infraction. Harry wondered how long it would take the Dark Lord to gain the trust his followers once held for him.

 

‘I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact – such prompt appearances and I ask myself … why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their Lord, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?’ the Dark Lord questioned. ‘And I answer myself they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment ….

 

‘And then I ask myself, but how could they had believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

 

‘And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of the Light, Albus Dumbledore?’ the Dark Lord suggested.

 

Harry was unsurprised to hear the anger that the Death Eaters had displayed. Harry could hear the cold fury in his father’s voice. Harry knew that the idea that any of his followers could be loyal to the murderer of his husband and kidnapper of his son because Harry felt bloody furious at the mere suggestion that these witches and wizards could be loyal to Albus bloody Dumbledore.

 

‘It is a disappointment to me … I confess myself disappointed …’ continued the Dark Lord.

 

The fear in the air was practically tangible. All those gathered here knew that they had failed their Lord. More than that they had failed the Dark. They had failed the Wizarding World – both in Britain and further afield.

 

‘My Lord,’ a woman dropped to her knees trembling. ‘I offer my humblest apologies for forsaken you.’

 

‘Get up,’ sneered the Dark Lord. ‘You are not a _dog_ King! You are not a _Muggle!’_ Voldemort said to disgust of his audience for one their own being compared to a _Muggle!’_ ‘Do not act like one. Stand up as the proud witch you are from an Ancient and Noble family.’

 

Harry could tell that there was a certain amount of relief from the way Harry’s father had handled the situation. At the end of the last war Harry’s father would have responded to that by torturing King. Now he had only dressed down the foolish woman.

 

The Dark Lord had effectively proven that no longer was he the psychopathic leader who cut through his enemies destroying whole families mercilessly. The emotionless Dark Lord tortured his friends and followers. No here was their charismatic leader who they had pledged to follow so many years ago who would fix the magical world!

 

‘Lord Voldemort does not forgive nor does he forget … Thirteen long years … I want thirteen years repayment. I can only be glad that in my _absence_ you have attained and progressed in your chosen fields. The reputation, alliances, friendships, skills and positions you have gained will be of use now. Lucius, Severus and Barty here have already paid some of that debt already,’ the Dark Lord concluded.

 

‘My Lord,’ bowed a Scottish male Outer circle Death Eater. ‘We crave to know … we beg you to tell us … how have you achieved this … this …’ the Scottish man tried to find the right word to explain his Lord returning to the land of the living, ‘… this miracle …’ the Scottish wizard settled on. ‘How you managed to return to us …’

 

This seemed to be what his father had been waiting for because the Dark Lord smiled a lipless smile that caused a shudder to run around the circle of assembled Death Eaters like ripples in a bond. He held a hand out for Harry to join him. Harry gulped as he joined his father at the front of his father’s follower where the Death Eaters all zeroed in on Harry as if they had now been given permission to view him.

 

‘Ah, Adir,’ Voldemort practically hissed. ‘That is a story that begins and ends with my son Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.’

 

Before Harry’s father had even finished speaking the Death Eaters had frozen at the revelation Voldemort had suddenly revealed. From the looks most of them had previously been giving him before they became aware of who he was the Death Eaters had thought that he had somehow usurped their position in the Death Eater hierarchy. Now they were weighing his potential up and what this meant for the Cause now that the Dark Lord had an Heir.

 

‘I offer my congratulations, my Lord, for the continuation of the Ancient and Noble line of Slytherin,’ Narcissa said with a cool graceful curtsy.

 

Harry was glad that the mask hid his scowl at his lover’s soon to be ex-wife. Harry could just bet that she had been waiting all day to say as such. That woman was so _interfering_! Couldn’t she have just left them alone instead of trying to play bloody matchmaker!

 

Harry did concede that it was the excuse that she needed to get out of a loveless marriage without bringing suspicions down upon her. Harry did wonder what had really happened to her lover’s wife. Harry could imagine the Ice Lady deciding to kill her lover’s wife but would she really do that to her future stepchildren?

 

‘You know, of course, that on Halloween fourteen years ago I went to Godric’s Hollow to bring a traitor to heel,’ the Dark Lord said emotionlessly.

 

Harry couldn’t believe how calm his father was being about the events of Halloween 1981. It was like his father didn’t care for James’s murder at hands of Albus Dumbledore. Never mind his own downfall because the old man had manipulated the Dark Lord into killing his son. Then there was Harry being sentenced to fourteen years of abuse because of Albus bloody Dumbledore wanted to control his _weapon_ which was all Harry’s blood was to that man!

 

Harry could barely think of what Dumbledore had done to his family without wanting to curse someone probably Albus Dumbledore or one his mindless followers. Harry knew that his father felt the same only instead of cursing he wanted the blood of Albus Dumbledore. Yet Harry somehow forced himself not to react to his father’s comment watching as his father held his audience captivated.

 

‘You are aware that I had no plans to end Lord Potter’s life,’ continued the Dark Lord into his silent captive audience, ‘nor did I.’

 

Harry was sure that if a feather dropped it would have been heard in this deadly silent room. Harry wondered how much his father was going to tell everyone tonight. By the sounds of it the Death Eaters would know everything when they left the meeting.

 

‘I am aware that there are those of you who believed I should have killed James,’ Tom said ice in his voice. ‘After all I would have done so if it had been anyone else! However, what none knew was the fact that James Potter was my husband.’

 

Harry felt the shockwaves reverberate through the room. Harry was sure if they weren’t so scared of Voldemort they would have broken into whispers. Harry was sure he saw a few people put together who exactly Hadrian Salazar Slytherin was!

 

‘It was there I met my downfall at the hands of little Harry Potter,’ the Dark Lord continued. ‘After killing Lily Evans. What none were aware that Harry Potter didn’t exist – has never existed,’ Harry’s father continued.

 

‘Harry Potter is in reality Hadrian Slytherin my son who _Albus Dumbledore_ had kidnapped when his bearer was still pregnant. Before either I or Lord Potter knew that he had been conceived,’ Voldemort continued.

 

‘ _Albus Dumbledore’s_ plans were to take my son, manipulate him to becoming a weapon – a martyr all for the _greater good,’_ sneered the Dark Lord. ‘A weapon that Family Magic would prevent me from harming which is precisely how I fell thanks to _Albus Dumbledore’s_ manipulations.

 

‘James remembered the truth thanks to the immense Family Magic activated to protect Hadrian which broke through the spells and potions _Dumbledore_ had placed on _my_ husband,’ Harry could hear the murderous tone his father had taken in response to Dumbledore’s actions. ‘Naturally, _Dumbledore_ could not allow James to get in the way of his carefully laid place. Thus, _Albus Dumbledore_ killed James so that he could effectively control our son,’ Harry could hear the dark fury in the Dark Lord’s voice which had the whole party of Death Eaters shuddering.

 

‘Four years ago, the means to my return seemed assured when _Dumbledore_ managed to manipulate _my_ eleven year old son into thwarting me where he almost died in the process. I should be thankful that the _Light_ still had use for my son or he likely would not have survived to tell the tale.

 

‘Fortunately, for the Dark over the course of the last year my heir has become wise to Dumbledore’s plans. My son successfully managed to keep his switch in allegiances a hidden from the Light. Hadrian has thwarted a number of Dumbledore’s plans.

 

‘A month ago Hadrian came to me and yesterday Hadrian completed the ritual that returned me to full strength,’ the Dark Lord finished. ‘The Light has handed me the tools to their destruction which I shall enjoy _personally_ delivering.

 

‘The Light have ruled too long where they have almost destroyed Magic and our way of life. Soon they shall learn that the Dark is not to be trifled with,’ Voldemort finished. ‘Soon they shall learn that Lord Voldemort never forgives and never forgets!

 

‘Those of whom the Ministry have pushed aside as Dark creatures – the Dementors, the Werewolves, the Vampires – shall return to us,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘Once the Dementors return to us those who refused to give me up even in my darkest hour moments will be rewarded!

 

‘Tomorrow we shall plan the Light’s destruction but for now we shall celebrate the return of Lord Voldemort,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘Wormtail will lead you to the banquet hall.’

 

Harry, Lucius, Snape and the Dark Lord lingered behind. Harry guessed that Snape would not be able to stay for the feast and celebrations that were to follow as he would need to report back to Dumbledore. Harry knew that Snape would have to have all his faculties to successfully lie to Dumbledore!

 

‘Severus, I take it you are needed back at the school,’ the Dark Lord hissed.

 

Snape nodded, ‘Dumbledore knows where I went.’

 

Harry understood that it made it look to Dumbledore that Snape was still telling him everything. If Snape began keeping secrets from him it would look like he had switched sides again. If you threw Dumbledore a bone once in a while it would make him happy.

 

‘I fear that Dumbledore no longer trusts me,’ Snape said darkly.

 

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, ‘oh?’

 

Snape nodded face pale, ‘he questioned me on whether I had seen you recently especially after his _trip_ to the Ministry.’

 

Lucius snorted, ‘of course not. You do remember that _Dumbledore_ believes you switched sides because of Evans!’

 

‘Dumbledore must suspect that when you realise that I am not Lily’s son you will return to the Dark side,’ Harry said.

 

Well he wasn’t wrong there! That was exactly what Severus had done upon realising that Harry Potter didn’t exist. Well none of them had ever said that Albus Dumbledore wasn’t intelligent even if he had made many mistakes over the past few months.

 

‘Indeed,’ Severus said darkly. ‘If I do not reveal your existence then Dumbledore will realise I am still loyal to you, my Lord.’

 

The Dark Lord nodded looking unhappy, ‘you will have to inform Dumbledore about Hadrian.’

 

‘Be angry,’ Harry said.

 

Harry had suddenly worked it all out. How to trick Albus Dumbledore. Maybe it was his need for revenge. Maybe it was because he knew that Dumbledore would buy the anger, the need for revenge that Severus was sure to display.

 

Maybe it was his knowledge of Severus Snape. The wizard who had clung onto his love for a dead woman for a lifetime. Despite the fact that the woman had never shown him the time of day he protected her “son” turning his back on his true affinity, friend and Lord because of the woman.

 

‘Be vengeful,’ Harry continued. ‘Make it clear that you feel betrayed by me. You are still under the impression that Lily died for me! You feel that Evans died for _nothing!_ She died to protect me from my father and I honoured that sacrifice by joining her killer you’ll never forgive me for that!

 

 _‘_ You’ve always hated me and my Dad!’ Harry pointed out. ‘You’ve made that very clear throughout our school years. Everyone knows that you hate all things Potter! So use that to our benefit now as no one knows that the thing you hated the most about Dad is the fact that Dad apparently turned traitor!

 

‘Make it clear to Dumbledore that you blame me and my family for _Evans_ death,’ Harry said the woman’s name with some distaste.

 

‘Severus, already did blame it on yourself and James Potter before the truth came out,’ Lucius said dryly, ‘so it shouldn’t be too hard an act to play.

 

‘Good,’ Harry said satisfied. ‘You blame my Dad for turning traitor against his husband and having an affair with Evans knowing it would bring down the  full wrath of Lord Voldemort down on Evans! My father after all killed Evans which is something you will never forgive the Dark Lord for even if you had once sworn loyalty to him.

 

‘And I am the product of James and the Dark Lord. You’ll still believe that Evans died for me. You blame her death on me! If I hadn’t existed then Evans might still be alive. That’s what you believe at least!

 

‘Make it clear that you now have _nothing_ to live for now that you no longer have to devote your life to protecting the son of Evans. The only thing you want now is revenge for Evans death. You want me and father dead for our role in Evans’ death.’

 

‘Dumbledore would likely buy that,’ Lucius murmured. ‘It is the kind of thing he would fall for.’

 

‘Dumbledore will most likely order you to murder Hadrian as you have the most opportunity,’ Harry’s father said darkly. ‘Naturally he’ll have nothing to do with it and will deny any involvement when you are caught.’

 

‘Would he really wish losing his spy to kill me?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Depends,’ Voldemort considered it for a second. ‘You are responsible for destroying all his plans but I am the one he really wants. Most likely Dumbledore will make sure that I do not catch what Severus does so that he can continue using him as a spy until my death.

 

‘You should also throw Dumbledore a bone,’ the Dark Lord considered. ‘I would prefer if my plans were not discussed for now. Naturally, tell him that I said that I would be reconfirming my old alliances and freeing my followers. Dumbledore already suspects that I will do exactly that if his meeting with Fudge is anything to go by.

 

‘Additionally, inform the Headmaster Hadrian played a key role in my return as I said but you have no idea what as I did not disclose the nature of my return. I am sure that Dumbledore will already have guessed that much.

 

‘Finally, tell him that Barty is somehow alive. Puzzling how Barty got out of Azkaban and faked his death should keep him busy for now especially as anyone who could tell him are dead or unable to reveal the truth,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

The Dark Lord was, of course, referring to the fact that when he realised that Winky was in the service of Hogwarts and Dumbledore that she would have no choice but to tell him that Barty was still alive. Barty had gone to the female elf and re-employed her. Harry had never seen the little elf as happy as she had been then nor Dobby when Winky stopped drinking her sorrows away.

 

‘Tell Dumbledore that despite the fact that Black was the one to betray Lily and James I have assigned Black as Harry’s guard,’ Harry’s father said. ‘Dumbledore will understand that to mean that Black knows the truth and joined the Dark. It will be enough information to persuade Dumbledore you are still on his side.’

 

Severus inclined his head, ‘my Lord.’

 

Severus turned his cloak billowing out behind him in the way only Snape could manage to report Dumbledore. Harry hoped that the man would manage to convince Dumbledore that he was still on the Light side. If anyone could do it then it would be Severus Snape!

 

Meanwhile, the three of them headed up to the dining room where the rest of the Death Eaters would already be seated waiting for them to start their meal. Probably discussing – gossiping – the revelations of tonight. After it wasn’t every day that the Dark Lord revealed that he had an Heir.

 

 

**Author’s Note:**

**I got asked about Moody being in the last chapter. I thought that I had made it obvious that Crouch was keeping up an act as Moody until the end of term so that Dumbledore cannot figure out how Voldemort returned!**


	39. Dirty Light

** Chapter Thirty-Nine **

** Dirty Light **

Severus strode through the halls of Hogwarts a furious expression masking his determination of re-earning Dumbledore’s trust so that he could report back the Light’s movements to the Dark faction. Severus knew that he was no longer trusted after it became clear that the so called Boy Who Lived was really the Dark Lord’s son and heir who had defected to the Dark. Luckily said boy was very intelligent and had managed to come up with a plan which Severus hoped he could pull off.

 

Otherwise they would be depending on the Weasley twins as their source of information. Not a position that any of them wanted to be in. Not only were the Weasley twins still on the fence about which side they belonged to but they were pathologically incapable of treating _anything_ seriously.

 

As Severus stormed into Dumbledore’s office he thought that it was lucky he had met no students on the way. If they had seen him now all their rumours and beliefs about him would in their minds have been confirmed. Never mind with the way Severus had been acting more than one of them would have had a heart attack.

 

Severus flung the doors to the headmaster’s office wide open murder written in his every action. Few had seen Severus Tobias Snape this angry and even fewer had lived to tell the tale. This was the Death Eater who had been so feared in the last war.

 

‘DID YOU KNOW?’ roared Severus spittle flying out.

 

Dumbledore was at his desk the epitome of shock as she stared at his Potions master come spy. Severus wondered what the old fool thought of the usual emotionless spy acting in such a manner. Dumbledore wouldn’t have seen Severus acting so erratically since Lily’s death which was exactly how Severus was attempting to act like his whole life was falling apart once more.

 

Severus slammed his hand down so hard on the desk that it hurt. Severus was sure that it an angry bruise would already be forming on his hand. Severus forced his facial muscles into an expression of apoplectic rage.

 

Severus wondered if Dumbledore was under the correct impression that Severus was once again loyal to the Dark. Honestly, if anyone saw the way he was treating Albus Dumbledore the so called leader of the so called Light they would be under the same impression. Severus Snape wore an expression that could only been described as murderous rage.

 

It wasn’t hard considering what this old fool had done to his Lord’s son. This was the man who had manipulated his one weak point into betraying everything he believed in. This was the man who pretended to be the epitome of goodness whilst plotting murder, kidnap and Morgana knew what other plots.

 

‘DID YOU FUCKING KNOW?’ Severus yelled right into the old man’s face.

 

Severus felt some satisfaction seeing spit landing all over the man’s face. Dumbledore looked a little more human than the godlike omnipotent being he always liked to display himself as by doing something as mundane as wiping spit off of his wrinkled visage. Somehow Dumbledore was able to up his absolutely shocked and bemused face despite the fact that he knew exactly what upset Severus so.

 

‘Did I know what?’ asked Dumbledore mildly. ‘I take it you have just come back from being called. What has happened to upset you so, Severus? I haven’t seen you like this … for many years,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Both Severus and Dumbledore knew exactly when the last time his almost perfect mask had broken. Dumbledore knew exactly what had apparently upset Severus so much. Yet Dumbledore didn’t offer any support as he had done all those years ago because it wasn’t in the best interest of the manipulative bastard.

 

‘POTTER – SLYTHERIN – WHATEVER THE FUCK HIS NAME IS!’ Severus snarled.

 

Honestly Severus was still unclear what to call the boy in his head. In front of the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters he called the boy my Prince because that was what was expected. In front of the boy in question he called him Harry because the boy hated his titles and disliked being called anything else but Severus didn’t think of the boy as the boy.

 

‘I SWORE TO PROTECT A BOY WHO DOESN’T BLOODY EXIST! YOU FUCKING USED ME!’ Severus snarled at Dumbledore repeating the Dark Lord’s turn of phrase.

 

‘Severus,’ Dumbledore said sounding tired but Severus didn’t buy it.

 

‘DID YOU KNOW THAT HARRY POTTER – THE BOY YOU CLAIMED TO BE LILY’S SON – WAS _HIS_ SON!?’ demanded Severus spittle flying everywhere.

 

‘Yes,’ Dumbledore said sounding worn out. ‘I-‘

 

‘YOU HAD ME PROTECT THE DARK LORD’S SON?’ Severus yelled not letting Dumbledore get an excuse in edgeways.

 

‘Everyone deserves a chance, Severus,’ Dumbledore said quietly. ‘I did after all give you a second chance when many questioned my judgement. You deserved that second chance just as Harry deserved not be judged for his father’s crimes.

 

‘In my experience people can chose good or evil no matter how they are born or who they are born to, you of all people know that,’ Dumbledore said peering at Severus over the tops of his glasses. ‘Some of the best people I have had the fortune of meeting had fathers’ who committed atrocities against the defenceless. Some of the worst people I have had the misfortune of meeting came from a long line of Light wizards.’

 

Severus scoffed and sneered, ‘well your need to give the undeserving chance after chance just like you did Potter, Black and their gang chance after chance has once again been your undoing. Just like Potter and Black the spoilt little brat has betrayed the Light and joined his _father_.’

 

‘I know,’ Dumbledore said quietly sounding tired. ‘I ha-‘

 

‘WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?’ demanded Severus once again.

 

Once again Severus cut Dumbledore off before lies could spill from the master manipulator’s mouth. There would come a time where Dumbledore would get his explanations and Severus would reluctantly accept them. If not very gracefully.

 

‘DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO SEE HARRY POTTER STANDING TO THE RIGHT OF THE DARK LORD!? TO SEE HIM BOSOM BUDIES WITH SIRIUS BLACK! TO SEE THE MAN WHO TURNED LILY OVER TO THE DARK LORD PROTECTING LILY’S ONLY SON!’ shouted Severus.

 

‘WORSE WHEN I REALISED THAT THE BOY I HAVE GIVEN THE BETTER PART OF MY ADULT LIFE PROTECTING – RISKING MY LIFE FOR WAS THE SON OF LILY’S MURDERER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THE BRAT HOW REALISED I WAS A SPY!’ Severus snarled.

 

‘You should have given me warning so I could prepare!’ Severus snapped at his employer.

 

‘I had no idea how you would react,’ sighed Dumbledore. ‘You have as you said devoted the past fourteen years into protecting young Harry, risking you life. I didn’t want to see you hurt when you realised-‘

 

‘THAT HE WASN’T LILY’S SON!’ Severus yelled.

 

‘Yes, he was,’ Dumbledore said sharply. ‘Lily loved Harry like a son.’

 

‘LILY SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR THE BRAT! AND HOW DOES POTTER RETURN THAT SACRIFICE? BY SIDING WITH THE BASTARD WHO KILLED HER!’ Severus shouted. ‘THE SELF-CENTRED BRAT WHO CARES NOT FOR ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!’

 

Dumbledore sighed again, ‘Harry’s choices are regrettable. I hold myself wholly responsible.’

 

‘As you should,’ grunted Severus as he pretended to be taking several calming breaths. ‘Why the _hell_ did you never tell me?’ Severus demanded fury in every syllable of his voice even if he had stopped shouting at the foolish old man.

 

‘The fewer people who knew the less chance that either Harry or Voldemort would find out the truth,’ Dumbledore said gravely.

 

‘Yeah, well the Dark Lord’s brat did find out despite all your plans,’ sneered Severus.

 

It felt good to tell Dumbledore that all his plans surrounding the Dark Lord’s son had completely and utterly failed. Of course, Severus had to pretend to be disappointed. In reality Severus was jubilant that the boy had managed to get out from under Dumbledore’s toxic hold.

 

‘I feared what Voldemort would do with that information and more than that I feared what the effect of knowing that your biological father murdered your Dad and step mum would have on a child’s mind. And Harry despite his parentage is just a child,’ Dumbledore said sighing once more. ‘Or he was until Voldemort got hold of him.’

 

Severus sneered again glaring at Dumbledore knowing that the boy had never been allowed to be a child. Not since Dumbledore had murdered his father and sentenced him to hell. If Dumbledore thought he was going to get away with it he had another thing coming!

 

Severus continued to sneer and snarl at the other man, ‘the brat seems to be handling the knowledge just fine!’ Severus informed Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore nodded sadly sighing, ‘I imagine that Voldemort has twisted the story beyond all recognition to his own advantage. Tom always had been a master manipulator. You of all people know that.’

 

Severus nodded reluctantly continuing glaring at the old man, ‘yes he is.’

 

‘What did Tom say?’ questioned Dumbledore. ‘Tell me everything that happened at the Meeting. Where were you?’

 

Severus glowered at Dumbledore, ‘I have no idea where we were as we Apparated to the source of the Dark Mark. It was a medieval castle somewhere in England but I did not see any Family Crests or familiar landmarks. We met in a large ballroom.’

 

Dumbledore frowned, ‘there were no Family Crests in the Ballroom?’

 

Dumbledore as a Lord of even a poor Ancient and Noble House would know that usually Ballrooms or any place which might receive guest would be decorated in Family Crests. Wizards were always such show offs. Naturally, the Dark did not want Albus Dumbledore of all people to know where they were meeting.

 

‘No,’ Severus replied, ‘I imagine he must have removed them to stop anyone from working out where they were.’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘Tom always was exceptionally paranoid,’ Dumbledore said not pointing out he had reason to be. ‘What did he look like?’

 

‘His old self,’ Severus replied with a grimace and a shudder. ‘Scales, red, serpentine eyes, lipless mouth, noseless.’

 

Dumbledore frowned, ‘he looked much like he did in his school days when I met him at the Ministry of Magic.’

 

‘He could be wearing a glamour to the Ministry in order to claim his title and fool the incompetent idiots,’ suggested Severus with a sneer.

 

Severus hoped that Dumbledore would test the so called Glamour as he knew that it was serpentine figure which was the Glamour. If Dumbledore did test it and it would naturally be proved false Dumbledore would look even more delusional than before. More it would be obvious proof to the public that Lord Slytherin was really the distant Russian cousin of the Dark Lord rather than the Dark Lord himself.

 

‘As well as Harry,’ sighed Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore was acting as though Potter’s naivety pained him greatly when it reality that the boy had never been naive. The fact was that before Potter had found out about his father he had been under the belief that the world as black and white. The loss of the little naivety that the boy’s upbringing had left him with had caused Dumbledore and the Light a lot of trouble.

 

‘I don’t think the brat needs much fooling,’ scowled Severus with a sneer.

 

‘Unforunately, Severus, you are quite right I do wish that there had been a way to show Harry truth before it was too late,’ Dumbledore agreed with another affected sigh.

 

‘However, I fear it is already too late for the poor child’s soul. Dark Magic always has had the power to corrupt the most pure of souls.’

 

Severus wanted to curse the man for his bigotry that he was apparently so against. Didn’t Dumbledore see the irony of his statements that Dark magic corrupted the soul when he had led a child to murder another child? Didn’t he understand that Dark magic wasn’t evil and Light magic wasn’t good it was all in the intent!

 

‘How did Voldemort seem?’ Dumbledore asked.

 

‘Furious, at us for abandoning him,’ Severus said not needing to hide the shudder remembering the Dark Lord’s fury.

 

‘Did he torture you?’ questioned Dumbledore sharply putting on a worried face. ‘I’m sorry, I should have made sure you alright before anything else.’

 

Severus shook his head not wanting to deal with Dumbledore’s falsity, ‘I’m fine,’ Severus said sharply. ‘The Dark Lord did not torture me thankfully – King and MacDuff, however, did experience the Dark Lord’s ire,’ Severus lied knowing Dumbledore would be expecting the Dark Lord to use to Crucio on _someone_ if not Severus. ‘The Dark Lord has demanded thirteen years of service in return for our disloyalty.’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘Voldemort does not allow one to just let you leave his service.’

 

Severus nodded knowing that few of them even wanted to leave the ranks of the Death Eaters. Severus hadn’t even when he had betrayed the Dark in the name of Lily Evans and was happy to be back on the side of the Dark. Now Severus thought it was only Wormtail that wanted out but Wormtail was too much of a coward to risk the mercy of either the Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic!

 

‘Then,’ Severus bit out fury clearly on his voice, ‘he revealed his fucking bastard!’ Severus said voice rising slightly in his anger.

 

‘How did Harry seem?’ questioned Dumbledore.

 

‘I could not tell,’ Severus said truthfully. ‘The brat,’ Severus sneered, ‘was wearing a mask so I could not see his face and the Dark Lord did the talking,’ Severus lied.

 

Severus had come to realise that out of the influence of the Light the boy was intelligent. Severus was glad that the boy had got out from under Dumbledore’s thumb. Between the potions and their influence they were squashing the intelligence and magic out of a promising young man.

 

‘How did the Death Eaters react?’ Dumbledore asked.

 

‘Initially when it appeared a _teenager_ ,’ sneered Severus as though teenagers personally offended him, ‘was granted the place at the Dark Lord’s side there was some jealously. The Dark Lord has not had a right hand since James bloody sainted Potter defected,’ snarled Severus, ‘and painted a target on Lily’s back!’

 

Dumbledore did not react to Severus’ claims. Neither confirming nor denying them. Once upon a time his silence would have been enough to confirm Severus’ beliefs. Just as when Severus had ranted about Potter the spoilt brat with no idea about the abuse the Dark Lord’s son had suffered through thanks to Dumbledore’s manipulations.

 

‘And when they realised that Harry was Voldemort’s son?’ questioned Dumbledore.

 

Severus weighed up his options between telling Dumbledore the truth or a lie. Severus knew that the truth would be more useful to Dumbledore as he hoped to manipulate the Death Eaters. Not that it would work but hopefully it would lure Dumbledore into a trap.

 

‘Undecided,’ Severus said honestly. ‘They are still waiting to see what the fucking brat is made of,’ Severus said. ‘They’ll be disappointed when they realise what a foolhardy, brainless, mediocre, spoilt little brat of a wizard that boy is!’ Severus ranted.

 

‘The admitted that Godric’s Hollow was to punish bloody Potter for leaving!’ snarled Severus. ‘JAMES POTTER LEFT HIS BLOODY HUSBAND! HE COULD HAVE ANY MAN OR WOMAN BUT HE CHOSE LILY. BLOODY POTTER PAINTED A TARGET ON LILY’S BACK!

 

‘All this time I believed it was my fault,’ Severus glared at Dumbledore, ‘but in the end it was not my vault it was the arsehole James bloody Potter who was responsible for her death,’ Severus said forcing a softness into his voice that he no longer felt about Lily Evans.

 

‘Voldemort revealed that James was his husband,’ Dumbledore murmured.

 

Severus sneered, ‘yes. The Dark Lord wasn’t even going to kill James for the affair!’

 

‘You know it wasn’t the Dark Lord who killed Potter,’ murmured Dumbledore.

 

‘Yes,’ Severus agreed coolly. ‘I know that you murdered Potter to obtain control over the brat,’ Severus sneered.’

 

Dumbledore gave a piercing look, ‘for the Greater Good. The Dark Lord was too strong. We needed a weapon. The Dark Lord’s son would be immune to the Dark Lord. Raised right and he could rid us of the terror.’

 

‘So you killed Potter and spent the next thirteen years manipulating the brat,’ Severus said.

 

Severus was careful that his face displayed none of his anger at Dumbledore for what the manipulative bastard had done to Potter, the Dark Lord and Heir Slytherin. He had to play the part of the vengeful wizard. He had to pretend that he hated Potter and the Dark Lord blaming the two for Lily Evans’ death.

 

Dumbledore sighed, ‘I wish there had been another way,’ Dumbledore said heavily. ‘You do not seem disapproving.’

 

Severus sneered, ‘quite honestly I don’t care about the war. I don’t care about the Dark or the Light! There was only one thing I care for now,’ Severus growled at Dumbledore fixing him with a piercing dark glare, ‘and she’s dead. The only thing I had to live for his revenge against those who killed Lily!’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘I fear that the only option left is to end Voldemort and his Heir’s life so long as they are around the Dark will have a strong leader.’

 

‘It won’t be easy,’ Severus warned with a growl. ‘Not with _Black_ protecting the boy.’

 

‘Sirius Black was there?’ asked Dumbledore sounding surprised.

 

Severus nodded grimly, ‘yes he’s been appointed the Dark Prince's bodyguard. Not surprising considering how high he was supposed to have been beforehand. Probably because he was best friends with the Dark Lord’s consort,’ sneered Severus.

 

‘From what you have told me I believe it will have to be up to you to get Heir Slytherin,’ Dumbledore said gravely, ‘but whatever you do Severus do not lose your position as our spy. If necessary Voldemort shall be dealt first but if you get a chance-‘

 

‘To kill the boy without bringing suspicion on myself I would be only too willing to do so,’ Severus agreed.

 

‘And it would be useful if you could extract his semen even if you do that before murdering the boy,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Severus made sure to hide the blanch that Severus internally displayed. Dumbledore may have said it nicely but there was no way to extract semen expcet the normal jerking off even healers had to leave the room allowing the patient or sperm donor to jerk off. Now Albus Dumbledore was effective asking him to molest a teenaged boy who had once been his student.

 

The Dark Lord may have been absolutely furious with Lucius for his decision to conduct an affair with the boy which ended with the Slytherin conceiving a child. The fury that the Dark Lord felt towards Lucius would have nothing on the bloody murderous rage the Dark Lord would feel when he heard Dumbledore’s latest plan for his son. When the Dark Lord caught up with Dumbledore Severus would not pity the old man.

 

Of course Severus knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted the Slytherin Heir’s semen for. After the boy had found out the truth Dumbledore and his followers had lost a major source of income and political power. Severus knew with the Slytherin Heir’s semen it would be easy to use it to impregnate some boy or girl most likely the Weasley slut.

 

After the boy was murdered the mother or Bearer or their Head of House could become Hadrian Slytherin’s unborn child’s regent although at this point no one would give Dumbledore regency over any child. They would get control of the Potter, Black, Ambrosius and Gryffindor vaults straight away. If the Dark Lord was dead they would get his vaults and seats back as well.

 

Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore unless the child was born before March or Harry died before he gave birth to child. Not that Dumbledore knew that of course thankfully for the boy. Suddenly, it became even more imperative to keep Hadrian’s pregnancy a secret because then Dumbledore would become even more desperate than he currently was.

 

The only good thing about this was that Severus could testify against Dumbledore when it came to trial. They could now add conspiracy to commit rape and line theft to Dumbledore’s long list of crimes. At the rate Albus Dumbledore was going it would be very unlikely that even Albus Dumbledore would be able to talk himself out of getting the Kiss administered.

 

'And how am I supposed to do that?' demanded Severus.

 

'I don't care,' snapped Dumbledore. 'Seduce him. force him. Just do it.'

 

Severus nodded, ‘you should know that the brat would never give his consent to me and the Dark Lord would kill be if I lay a finger on the boy … either willingly or unwillingly. May I ask you why it is so important?’

 

‘I need it for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Severus could have sneered knowing that for all Dumbledore’s talk of the Greater Good he was single-handedly destroying the Wizarding World. Dumbledore didn’t understand and never would that Light and Dark magic required a balance. The more he tried to destroy all things Dark the more he was succeeding in destroying all magic.

 

‘Haven’t you realised that attempting to control the Slytherin heir does not work!’ Severus said sharply. ‘If you create a new Slytherin in a decade or two exactly the same thing will happen,’ Severus warned.

 

Severus would do everything in his power to make sure that the boy was not killed or his semen extracted …. But if he did Severus would make sure the child was protected from Dumbledore and the bloody Light. And now that Dumbledore’s popularity was rapidly diminishing Severus didn’t think Dumbledore would get away with it especially as many Death Eaters were now aware of Hadrian’s existence so would protect him and his descendants.

 

Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at Severus, ‘I am sure that we will prevent the newest Slytherin Heir from finding out the truth especially with his father and grandfather deceased.’

 

‘And the other Death Eaters?’ questioned Severus.

 

‘No one else but myself, yourself, Molly, Ginevra and Ronald will know the truth about Miss Weasley’s child being the Slytherin’s brat’s Heir,’ Dumbledore assured Severus.

 

Severus nodded unsurprised at that revelation. Severus had expected that it would have been the Weasley bitch who would carry the would-be-Slytherin heir. Who else did Dumbledore trust enough to do such an _important_ job but Ginevra Weasley!

 

‘You still can’t promise that the newest brat won’t find out the truth,’ warned Severus.

 

‘Did the Voldemort give you any hints on how he found out?’ questioned Dumbledore.

 

Severus scowled, ‘it was that brat.’

 

Dumbledore frowned, ‘how did the Slytherin brat find out?’

 

Severus shook his head, ‘I am not sure. I just know that the brat managed to keep his switch in allegiances a secret. The Dark Lord claimed that the brat has thwarted the Light’s plans.’

 

Severus sneered as though he didn’t believe a word of it. In actual fact Severus had seen the young man thwart several of Dumbledore’s plan even Severus’ current position was thanks to the Slytherin Heir’s position. Severus thought once more how water Hadrian Salazar Slytherin had been on the Light side.

 

‘The bloody brat must have been boasting his own sense of self-worth,’ sneered Severus. ‘Like the brat is capable of doing anything but inflating his own large head!’

 

‘Is there anything else that happened at the meeting?’ questioned Dumbledore.

 

‘Not as of yet,’ Severus replied.

 

‘Are we finished here?’ Severus asked raising one eyebrow delicately.

 

‘Yes, of course,’ Dumbledore said kindly. ‘Keep me informed of any developments.’

 

Severus inclined his head in agreement, ‘Headmaster.’

 

Severus then turned on his heal and strode out of the Headmaster’s office black cloak billowing in the way that Severus had only managed to do after many times of practice with the help of a spell. Severus headed down to his own office knowing that he had to contact the Dark Lord as soon as possible. The Dark Lord had to know about the newest threat to his son.

 

Severus was relieved that he had been included in the original diaries so that the Slytherin boy could contact him in emergencies. Or in this case Severus could contact the boy and more importantly his father with Dumbledore’s latest plans. He would of course show the Dark Lord the memory to see if the Dark Lord could gleam anything further that Severus could not but for now the diary would have to do.

 

_Dumbledore believes I am loyal to him. Dumbledore believes I am willing to kill you and as we expected has ordered me to assassinate you should I get the chance that would not compromise my position as his spy. Additionally, he wants your semen which I am to extract from you._

 

After completing the diary entry Severus went to bed hoping that he would sleep despite what the day had brought. Severus knew that he should be pleased. Severus had after all succeeded in earning Dumbledore’s trust but after the talk of Dumbledore’s plans for what was supposed to be the Light side he just felt dirty.


	40. Party Gossip

** Chapter Forty **

** Party Gossip **

Harry, Lucius and his father entered the Dining Room where everyone was already seated in the positions marked out for them by magic. The three of them joined the Death Eaters at the table where they were waiting for dinner to be served. Dinner would not be served until the host himself sat down.

 

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table with Harry to his right as was his right as the Heir of the host. Crouch sat to the Dark Lord’s left displaying the fact the Dark Lord valued Crouch’s contribution this his return the most after his son. Naturally as the Dark Lord had no living spouse, the other end of the table was empty.

 

Lucius was seated beside him much to Harry’s surprise. Harry had expected his father to keep him and Lucius as far apart as socially possible. Not have Lucius seated beside him although Narcissa was beside him and her lover was opposite her. Sirius was sitting diagonally to Harry. Opposite to Lucius, who he was openly glaring at despite Harry kicking him in the shins.

 

The three course meal started with chicken and mushroom soup that the House Elvles had created whilst they had been running errands at the Ministry and Gringotts. It was delicious of course as every plate of House Elf food Harry had ever tasted was. The chicken and mushrooms complemented each other perfectly.

 

The masks were off and Harry heard the quiet murmur of conversation going on around him although it was louder at the opposite end of the table. Harry was sure that at least some of the Death Eaters would be speaking him and his family. It appeared that only those directly beside the Dark Lord were not speaking even Narcissa and her lover were debating about the different types of magic.

 

‘Why weren’t they expecting a feast?’ asked Harry. ‘I thought that was normal-‘

 

‘Only on certain occasions,’ Lucius explained.

 

‘Feast days and when celebrating a great triumph over the Light,’ Harry’s father explained.

 

‘Like today,’ Harry understood. ‘The Dark Lord has returned once more to fix the mess the Light has made of things.’

 

‘Not to mention the Dark side has gained an Heir to complete the task should anything unfortunate happen to me,’ explained Tom. ‘Never mind the fact that children are a cause to be celebrated. Had things have been different there would have been a celebration to the continuation of our Lines.’

 

Harry couldn’t help but wonder would that happen when he and Lucius came out about their son. Would they celebrate it as his father had said was traditional? Once Dumbledore had been disposed of Harry was sure there would be little reason in continuing to hide Harry’s pregnancy from the Death Eaters.

 

‘Does that happen for every child?’ asked Harry hoping his voice didn’t shake.

 

‘Any family who still follows the old ways,’ the Dark Lord said and then gave Harry a piercing look. ‘Unless it was dangerous I would throw a celebration for any child of my line.’

 

‘As would I,’ agreed Lucius glancing warily at his father.

 

‘I still don’t understand why the Death Eaters are surprised that there is a feast to celebrate your return,’ Harry said.

 

‘The celebrations stopped after your father was taken,’ the Dark Lord explained.

 

Harry let it drop after that understanding the grief that his father had went through after his Dad was kidnapped. Harry knew that his father did not like talking about how his father had felt in those years. Never mind, Harry knew that this was not the time nor the place to talk to his father about his feelings.

 

Harry took a drink of pink lemonade while trying to find a way to change the topic of conversation away from the awkward one it had taken. Harry listened to the conversations going on about him. Barty Crouch and Sirius were discussing the possibility of Barty doing what Harry’s father had done and create a fake identity for him as well.

 

‘You’ll be the Head of the Crouch family now,’ Sirius was saying, ‘so you should be able to have the Family Tree edited.’

 

Barty nodded, ‘I assumed the Headship upon my father’s death.’

 

Harry noticed that Barty didn’t mention that his father had died at the wizard’s hands. From Sirius’s grimace the Animagus had noticed the same thing. Before his very Gryffindor godfather could put his foot in it Harry interrupted.

 

‘You should claim to be his illegitimate son,’ suggested Harry, ‘who was sent to be educated in America to hide the evidence of his affair from his wife.’

 

Barty snorted, ‘that’s exactly the kind of thing my father would do.’

 

‘And you came back to Britain as soon as possible considering you had loose ends to tie up,’ Harry said.

 

‘It shouldn’t involve much editing,’ Lucius contributed.

 

‘All you need to do is to add a line connecting your father to some random dead witch or wizard,’ Harry said. ‘Hell your mother could be a Muggle. Less questions would be asked as with the number of Muggles no one would question either not knowing your mother or knowing that she had a child.’

 

‘Hadrian, is right it would work,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ nodded Barty quickly.

 

‘The problem is Barty that you are too well known in the Ministry,’ Lucius said glancing at Voldemort.

 

The Dark Lord nodded, ‘indeed, Lucius, is correct.’

 

‘There are potions that will change your looks permanently until the antidote is digested,’ Sirius said. ‘I used them for undercover work with the Aurors. I’m not sure what the potion is but I’m sure _Snivellus_ will.’

 

‘Sirius!’ Harry said sharply.

 

Sirius just rolled his eyes at hid godson’s chiding. Harry suspected that Sirius would never truly grow up. It was just good that Snape wasn’t there otherwise they would come to blows – again. For two apparently grown men they were very childish in their inability to let go of their childhood enmity.

 

‘I’m sure Professor Snape can brew it for you,’ Harry said glaring at his godfather.

 

Harry was glad when the main course of dinner came because Sirius looked like he was going to answer back. Harry just wished that Sirius was able to work with Snape but he wasn’t holding out any hopes. The Blacks and the Princes were both after all known for their stubbornness.

 

Harry dug into his duck warily having never tasted duck before. The Dursleys had naturally had duck from the Chinese but he had never been allowed any of that. Sometimes he could scrape something from the bottom of the box but there would be hell to pay if any of the Dursleys found out what he was doing.

 

‘Nice?’ asked Lucius having noticed Harry’s dark look.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry admitted.

 

Harry busied himself with eating not wanting to go into the Dursleys at all especially not with all the open ears that were here. Yet for the first time ever Harry had wanted to share with his lover a little detail about how the Dursleys treated him. Harry didn’t know what that meant or how to feel about his feelings for the blonde Lord which seemed to be developing at a pace that was terrifying Harry.

 

‘Lucius,’ a tall, dark haired aristocrat spoke across the table. ‘Did you hear about the new Bill that Dumbledore’s trying to impose making it mandatory to test the magical affinity of graduates?’

 

‘Oh I heard about that,’ Lucius said darkly.

 

The Dark Lord looked furious, ‘what the feelings about this _Bill?’_ demanded the Dark Lord.

 

‘It was very popular amongst the Light and Neutral factions,’ Lucius said. ‘There is only so much we can openly do without revealing that we are Dark.’

 

‘If that Bill goes through it will only be a matter of time before all Dark wizards have to be registered,’ Harry said sharply.

 

The Dark Lord nodded, ‘that Bill has to be stopped going through. Now that Albus Dumbledore,’ Harry’s father said in some distaste, ‘has been revealed for the manipulative, senile bastard he is he should have trouble getting through any Bills especially if it can be implied that he only wants to scan people’s magic so that he can record and track the magical population in an effort to further control the Wizarding World.’

 

Lucius nodded, ‘yes, my Lord.’

 

‘We really need to get Dumbledore removed from power,’ Harry said darkly.

 

‘Fudge won’t let Dumbledore remain in power long,’ Lucius assured him.

 

Harry personally felt that just kicking Dumbledore out of power wasn’t good enough. Harry didn’t just wanted Dumbledore’s popularity to be destroyed. He wanted to destroy the man who had killed his Dad and manipulated his hellish life.

 

Then Harry realised what he was thinking. Harry had only just killed three people last night. Now already he was thinking of killing more. Maybe Dumbledore and the Dursleys were actually right about him.

 

He really was a monster!

 

Harry felt queasy once again but forced himself not to show any emotion in front of the Death Eaters. Yet at the same time knowing that he couldn’t stomach another bite. Something that his father’s red eyes and his lover’s grey eyes took quick notice of.

 

‘ _Hadrian,’_ the Dark Lord hissed. ‘ _What is the matter?’_

 

_‘I don’t just want to destroy Dumbledore’s reputation,’_ Harry hissed. ‘ _I want to kill him.’_

 

_‘So do I,’_ hissed the Dark Lord. ‘ _And I will but only after I utterly destroy everything that Albus Dumbledore values as he took **everything** I cared for from me. I am not a good man, Harry, but nor am I a monster as the **Light** believes! And you are certainly no monster. If you were you would not regret wishing for the deaths of those who would see you dead.’_

 

Harry was surprised that his father’s words actually made him feel a lot better. Harry still felt queasy and felt if he had another bite to eat he would be sick. Harry placed his knife and fork together on his plate.

 

‘Do you not like the duck?’ questioned a huge dark haired man.

 

Harry smiled, ‘it is lovely, of course, but I am no longer hungry.’

 

Narcissa gave Harry a piercing look but said nothing. Harry knew that the blonde woman was seeing right through him. Out of all the people who knew Harry was pregnant Narcissa was the only one who had actually been pregnant herself.

 

_‘Hadrian, Healer Whitehead has already told you that you are malnourished,’ Tom said. ‘You should eat more.’_

 

Harry could have rolled his eyes at his father even when the Dark Lord was concerned he still sounded like the Dark Lord he was. Harry knew that underneath the harsh criticism his father was really concerned about him. That was why he was still hissing in parselmouth and terrifying the assembled Death Eaters.

 

_‘I am not feeling very well,’_ Harry admitted.

 

_‘Morning sickness?’_ asked his father after a second.

 

_‘I believe so,’_ Harry admitted. _‘I’m going to speak to Snape about the Stomach Soother my Healer suggested.’_

 

_‘Does Lucius know?’_ asked Tom.

 

_‘No,’_ admitted Harry with a sigh. ‘ _I’ve been trying to ignore the truth.’_

 

Harry noticed that his father seemed happy at the realisation Harry had trusted him before Lucius. Harry knew it had nothing to do with trust. Harry just had hoped that his sudden bouts of queasiness were due to stress, nerves, and guilt rather than his pregnancy.

 

After all, Harry had missed out on the dreaded morning sickness for a whole month so was it so much to hope that he wouldn’t get it at all. Unfortunately Harry knew that he had never been that lucky. If it could happen then it would happen to Harry!

 

Once again the room had fallen silent at the Parseltongue language. Not because of fear like the Light would be. No the Death Eaters had fallen silent in awe because until Harry was born there was only one British wizard who was a Parselmouth.

 

Sirius was the only one grimacing at the sound of his godson and the Dark Lord conversing in Parseltongue. Sirius opened his mouth most likely to say something stupid and rude which Harry’s father would not take kindly. Harry kicked Sirius under the table once again.

 

Sirius glared at his godson across the table but thankfully did not say anything in response to Harry and the Dark Lord’s burst of Parseltongue. Unfortunately even if Sirius had followed Harry to the Dark he was still very Light minded. Harry knew he had the previous Lord and Lady Black and Albus Dumbledore to blame for that.

 

‘So Sirius what will you do when your free?’ asked Harry.

 

Harry was attempting to diffuse to tension between him and his godfather that had built up since Sirius had heard him speaking parseltongue. Harry knew that actually hearing it was worse than knowing he could do something. At the same time Harry was trying to ignore the queasiness in his stomach.

 

Sirius’ face broke into a doggish grin, ‘have a drink in the Three Broomsticks.’

 

‘You would,’ snorted Narcissa. ‘Still crushing on Rosmerta Schroeder.’

 

‘Shut up, Cissy,’ Sirius snapped a blush forming.

 

‘Honestly, Sirius your not sixteen anymore,’ Narcissa rolled her eyes. ‘Its about time you settled down.’

 

‘Me, Cissy?’ asked Sirius a glint in his eyes. ‘I’m the eternal bachelor.’

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the two cousins bantering happily with one another but couldn’t help but notice there was something deeper in what Sirius wasn’t saying. Harry shrugged endeavouring to ask him about it later. That was if Sirius felt like talking to him about whatever was bothering him.

 

That was when the main course dishes disappeared to be replaced with the dessert. A large slice of ginger sponge pudding topped with brazil nut brittle and white, homemade custard. It looked absolutely delicious and the smell of it had been wafting through the castle all day even if Harry hadnt been in the castle very much.

 

Soon as the rich smell of ginger entered Harry’s nose his stomach rumbled and his nausea disappeared. Harry tore into his meal and ate it as quickly as polite society allowed him to do. He was after all not Ronald Billius Weasley who ate like an animal.

 

‘Not so full after all,’ a tall blonde Outer Circle Death Eater grinned.

 

‘Only for dessert,’ Harry replied.

 

In actual fact Harry was sure it was his bloody pregnancy making him feel ill and then starving. From the pregnancy books Lucius had given Harry to read Harry knew that it would not get better. From what Harry had read there would be times he would suddenly love food he had hated before and hate food that was his favourite.

 

‘The sponge is delecious,’ Lucius said crisply.

 

Harry knew exactly what his lover was doing; destracting the Death Eaters from Harry’s strange eating habits. Harry knew that the Slytherins around could see exactly what Lord Malfoy was doing. Luckily after a glance at Harry’s father the Death Eaters decided not to say anything.

 

‘That it is,’ agreed another Outer circle Death Eater. ‘Zingiber officinale Roscoe has a goregous flavour to it. It also is a key ingredient for many potions to aid the digestive processes and anti-emetics.’

 

The tall weedy man nodded, ‘I have happened across Healing amulets from China whose ruins are infused with ground ginger.’

 

‘So Haran have the goblins sent you anywhere interesting lately?’ asked the big blonde.

 

That allowed Harry to put a name to the weedy man – Haran. Harry guessed from what he had been saying about healing amulets that he was a cursebreaker like Bill Weasley was. Haran was giving the large bonde an unimpressed flat stare.

 

‘You know, Thorfinn I can‘t reveal the goblins secrets,’ Haran said. ‘Unlike the Ministry you can’t just throw money at the goblins to make them _forget_ you breaking your contract should you survive the magical backlash that would come from breaking a contract made with the goblins.’

 

The whole table except his father, himself and maybe Lucius shuddered at that comment. Harry knew that the goblins were a proud warrior race who did not like nor trust humans so Harry assumed that the contracts were magical binding. Harry doubted it would be at all pleasant to break those sorts of contracts.

 

‘Are you a Cursebreaker then?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Indeed I am,’ agreed Haran.

 

‘I assume you are still able to inform myself of anything important,’ Tom said, ‘so long as you obey the letter of your contract.’

 

Harry took that to mean that Haran told Harry’s father everything he possibly could. Slytherins were always very good at creatively interrputing the law. Of course, if anyone caught then they would use the law to there advantage as they had not broken the letter of the law just the heart of it.

 

‘Of course, Tom,’ Haran said quickly.

 

Harry blinked rapidly surprised that one of the Death Eaters had dared to call the Dark Lord by his given name. The whole table fell silent waiting for the Dark Lord’s reaction. Haran was wearing an emotionless mask making Harry think that this was a test of some kind.

 

‘Good, I expect you to keep me informed of the goblins feelings to the war,’ Lord Slytherin said not commenting on the use of his first name. ’Hadrian, this is Haran Nott we attended Hogwarts together. I believe that you know Haran’s son.’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry agreed. ‘Theodore’s interested in Warding.’

 

‘An excellent career choice,’ Harry’s father said.

 

Haran agreed, ‘yes, I have put him in touch with several Wardmasters and Wardbreakers that I have worked with on occasion.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘Theodore was telling me. It has been very useful for me to have someone capable of Warding at Hogwarts.’

 

‘It would be useful for us to have a Wardmaster in years to come,’ the Dark Lord commented, ‘especially one who comes with such high praise,’ Harry’s father glanced towards him.

 

Harry smiled dropping the subject looking around at the diners all of whom were finished. The Death Eaters returned to the Ballroom where the rest of the celebration was being held. Harry found that floating platters full of nibles and glasses were found there. There were several Death Eaters using the occasion as a chance to get plastered.

 

Harry as the son of the host was expected to make small talk with the Death Eaters so was making his rounds with Sirius just behind him acting as his guard. Harry knew that both Lucius and his father were keeping more than one eye and ear on him. A tall, muscular man approached him.

 

‘That’s Marcus Flint Senior, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Flint,’ murmured Sirius.

 

‘Lord Flint,’ Harry said quickly.

 

‘Call me, Marcus,’ the Flint Lord said taking his hand in a firm shake.

 

‘Marcus, then,’ Harry said politely. ‘May I ask what it is I can do for you?’

 

‘You know my son,’ Flint said.

 

Harry remembered Marcus Flint the previous captain of the Slytherin house team who had graduated last year even if he should have graduated the year before. Harry could see something of him in the wizard before him except Junior was lacking his father’s intelligent eyes. Marcus Flint Junior had always reminded Harry somewhat of a troll.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry admitted nocomittantly.

 

‘I see from your expression that you are aware that my son has no arranged marriage in place,’ Flint said.

 

Harry could see exactly where this was going unfortunately. Harry really should have expected it earlier considering the prestige being his father’s son brought. His father may not agree with arranged marriages but many of the Death Eaters did. The prospect of joining their families to the Slytherin family would be too much to resist especially with all the other titles Harry had.

 

‘Since nor do I – you hope that my father would be amenable to a match,’ Harry said coolly. ‘I would just like to warn you that my father does not approve of arranged marriages as it tends to lead to inbreeding and unhappy marriages.’

 

Harry gave the man a pointed look sure that Marcus Flint came from about a happy marriage as Lucius did. In fact in terms of arranged marriages Lucius and Narcissa had managed to make it work. They both knew that neither of them loved or were even attracted to one another so they chose to become friends and for the majority of the time left one another to their own devices only uniting over their one shared interest – Draco.

 

Harry knew that most arranged marriages were not like that. Usually there was a good deal of at the very least contempt towards one another. Or one hoped that the other would grow to fall in love with them and when it didn’t happen they became very bitter especially if there was a lover in the picture.

 

Sirius was stirring unhappily behind him in a way that Harry knew that would bring them a lot of trouble should Sirius put his Gryffindorish mouth in it. Harry hoped to talk Flint out of the topic of him and Marcus Junior getting married before his lover, father or godfather decided to intervene. All three of whom where rather overprotective of him although in Lucius’ case Harry was sure it would be jealousy.

 

‘And nor do I,’ Harry said quietly. ‘From what I have seen the only ones who benefit are the Heads of Houses who gain a strong alliance and an increase in the contents of their vaults whilst the newlyweds attempt to deal with a spouse they did not want or necessarily like.

 

‘That is not a good home for _any_ child to grow up in,’ Harry said although he was well aware that it was better than some homes such as the Dursleys. ‘Never mind, the number of arranged marriages between cousins leading to an increase in the number of Squibs and a drop in magical power each generation. If this trend continues magic could almost completely die out in the next few hundred years except from children born of Squibs – Muggleborns – with no idea what they are and no one to teach them their place in the world.’

 

Harry stopped speaking realising that he had drawn quite an audience from the assembled Death Eaters. Several of whom looked like they had agreed with him. They were likely the ones who had an unhappy arranged marriage themselves.

 

Harry’s father was watching him carefully without saying anything obviously giving Harry a chance to lead. Harry knew that the Death Eaters were eager to hear what Harry’s stance on the issues currently facing the Wizarding World. Harry knew that winning over the assembled Death Eaters would go a long way to prove he was worty of sitting at his father’s right hand.

 

‘The _Light,’_ Harry said in some distaste, ‘are much to blame for the terrible state that magic is currently in. By attempting to destroy one half of Magic they are threatening the whole infrastructure that is magic. If British magic falls the rest of the world is sure to follow.

 

‘But we have to accept that much of the blame lies on our shoulders. By confirming the Light and Neutral’s opinion of us. By ruining our Magical Line for _money,’_ Harry sneered at the assembled Death Eaters. ‘Things have to change!’

 

Marcus nodded, ‘I understand.’

 

The other Death Eaters returned to their conversations now that they had realised Harry had stopped speaking. Harry was sure they would be discussing his views on arranged marriages and what it meant for them. Harry’s father gave Harry an approving nod as he turned back to speaking to a few Inner Circle members whom Harry did not know.

 

‘I understand your feelings on arranged marriages,’ Flint said apparently not finished, ‘but I am sure that my Heir would be more than willing to meet up with you.’

 

‘I believe Heir Slytherin has given you his answer,’ Lucius said coolly.

 

Harry gave Lucius an amused smirk knowing exactly what Lucius was doing. Lucius was jealous of Harry being with Marcus Flint Junior. Lucius had nothing to worry about in that respect as Heir Flint  was an idiot, a bully and looked like a troll.

 

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Marcus Flint Senior who was looking between the two of them with a very knowing expression on his face. Flint raised his eyebrows at the two of them. An amused smirk appeared on his face.

 

‘Yes, I can see why you are not interested in my son,‘ Flint said amusedly. ‘Lucius, you really are flirting with death.’

 

‘My father is well aware of our dalliance,’ Harry said calmly.

 

‘And you are still alive,’ Marcus said sounding surprised.

 

Harry glared, ‘yes.’

 

‘Thanks to Harry,’ Lucius admitted.

 

‘Marcus,’ Harry nodded.

 

Harry moved on as if he was continuing to circle with Lucius at his side which Harry knew would be making a statement. Harry just knew that the rumours would already be starting. Unfortunately, this time they would be quite true but it was also true that in a few months everyone would know about him and Lucius.

 

‘What’s his deal?’ questioned Harry.

 

‘Marcus was arranged to marry his father’s cousin,’ Lucius explained. ‘Naturally, the inbreeding caused a lot of problem for their son. Marcus Junior has barely enough magic to get into Hogwarts, has the looks and intelligence matching a troll.

 

‘Now Marcus is lazing around the Flint Manor. Marcus Senior fears for the state of the Flint family vaults and political standing should it be left in the hands of young Marcus so is desperately looking for a suitable man to marry his Heir and be the Dominant partner left in charge of the family vaults and seats should anything happen to Lord Flint.’

 

‘Like me,’ Harry said.

 

Lucius nodded, ‘everyone knows you are powerful. You have impressed a lot of people by managing to fool Dumbledore himself. Only one other person has managed that.’

 

‘Snape,’ Harry said.

 

Harry and Lucius seperated knowing they were getting far too many looks to stay together. Harry continued to circle the room speaking to the Death Eaters and trying to give a good first impression. Then finally he was able to collapse into bed

 

**Author’s Note:**

**Sorry that this chapter took longer than usual. It was a difficult chapter for me to write.**

**I have also started a job which means I’ll have less time to write now. My first graduate job which is very exciting and I am really enjoying it even if I am starting at the bottom.**


	41. Truth and Lies

** Chapter Forty-One **

** Truth and Lies **

Tom read through the final draft of the article in the morning edition of _the Daily Prophet_ seeing the changes that he had told Skeeter to make to the draft she had sent him last evening which had been made. Tom was satisfied with what the article said about him and Hadrian. More so that it accurately displayed Dumbledore as the criminal he was in all this although he wished that it didn’t display James as so deceitful and manipulative but there was no way to explain to everyone what Dumbledore had done without revealing that Hadrian was the son of Lord Voldemort and Foma was Lord Voldemort himself.

 

**_The True Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_By Rita Skeeter_ **

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards. A name synonymous with Light, goodness, bravery, defence, safety. The man who saw us through the war until Harry Potter saved us all._

_A man you could never picture be involved with anything illegal like:_

 

Tom snorted knowing exactly what Albus Dumbledore was capable of doing in the name of the Greater Good. Tom had suffered at Dumbledore’s manipulations for too long. Tom had Hadrian now but he would never again hold his husband in his arms again because of Dumbledore’s manipulations.

 

_Kidnapping_

 

Tom scowled knowing that they were only meaning taking guardianship of Harry without informing the boy’s natural father that Hadrian was his son. They didn’t know exactly how far the kidnapping charges went. Tom wished they would but knew that the truth would turn the Ministry against him and Hadrian.

 

_Embezzlement_

_Warmongering_

_Slander_

_Negligence_

 

Tom had been furious to find that his son had spent the majority of his life being abused by mere Muggles. Tom knew exactly how hard it was to overcome that life. Tom had sworn that he would find all three Dursleys and make them suffer for what they had done to Hadrian.

 

_This reporter has uncovered a dark core in this apparently Light wizard’s plans. A secret which this reporter believes the public have the right to know about the Chief Warlock. Those secrets revolve around one person._

_Harry Potter_

_Or as it now turns out Hadrian Salazar Slytherin who is in actual fact the son of Lord James Potter and Lord Foma Slytherin formerly Lagunov. The new Lord Slytherin has claimed both the title of Lord Slytherin and guardianship over his son. The son that Albus Dumbledore never saw fit to inform Foma of content to get guardianship over young Harry, regency over the seats of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, Le Fay and Ambrosius, and access to the young Heir’s many vaults._

_As soon as Lord Slytherin got guardianship of young Hadrian Albus Dumbledore began to claim that the new Lord Slytherin was in actual fact He Who Must Not Be Named. This accusation is highly suspect who has a lot more to gain than loose should Lord Slytherin be proved to be the Dark Lord. Neither Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, nor Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE believe Headmaster Dumbledore’s claims._

 

Tom was pleased that Dumbledore’s obsessive need to play everything close to his chest was only beneficial for the Dark side. If Dumbledore had revealed it to respected people before Tom had managed to get a fake background in place then maybe Tom wouldn’t have succeeded. Or even if he had explained to Bones how Tom had survived rather than just insisting that Tom was still alive but that wasn’t Dumbledore’s style which he was now paying for.

 

**_“Lord Slytherin, appears to be a devoted father and even if You Know Who was not dead I could not believe such a devoted father was You Know Who. I wish Lord and Heir Slytherin good luck” Minister Fudge says._ **

 

Fudge really was a fool thought Tom. The man was so desperate for money that he would believe anything he was told. Tom would make sure in the future that anyone of authority had to swear vows against bribes upon inheriting, being elected or promoted into their position but for now it would only help their side.

 

_This reporter has seen the same devotion that Lord Slytherin displayed for Hadrian. There are those that are worried that Lord Slytherin was using a young orphan’s desperation for a family to gain influence through the Boy Who Lived’s fame. Luckily, these have been proved false as can be seen by Hadrian Slytherin’s birth certificate (see bottom left)._

_In fact it was Hadrian who happened across his birth certificate. After realising he had family who loved him out there he was desperate to meet his father especially after realising that his so called best friends – Henrietta Goodman and Royce Weasley. Yes, as it happens that the Golden Trio is nothing but a lie conceived by Dumbledore to keep Harry Potter under **his** control._

_Now you may ask why it is that Hadrian is so desperate for love. Surely he got that at home from his Aunt and Uncle who until recently believed him to be their nephew. It turns out that our saviour grew up in an abusive household punished because of the magic he was born with._

**_“My aunt and uncle tried to beat the magic out of me” Hadrian admits._ **

**_"Get out you freaks!’"Vernon Dursleys says. "We don’t want your kind here!"_ **

 

Tom scowled at the newspaper knowing that Hadrian would be furious that that little titbit had made it into the article. Tom had known that’s how Hadrian would feel but with the public sympathy and fury on their side there was no way Dumbledore would be able to talk his way out of the fact he’d left a magical child in an abusive situation. The Dursleys would get their due in the coming months.

 

_Whilst the Wizarding World was celebrating the end of the war the boy who saved us all was being condemned by Headmaster Dumbledore to ten years of hell. Headmaster Dumbledore was the one who placed and the very least did not check Hadrian’s living. Considering how he **lied** to get guardianship over Heir Slytherin it is suspected that Albus Dumbledore knew exactly what was going._

_Now one may wonder how Lord Potter managed to have a child with Foma Lagunov as he was then known. More why he married the Muggleborn Lily Evans despite being pregnant at the time. Why Lord Potter never told his lover that Foma had fathered a child._

_Foma Slytherin was in Britain attempting to promote the Lagunov Brewery in Britain. At a networking event Foma was introduced to the late Lord Potter. According to several others in attendance the two men hit it off right away._

**_“James was very taken with Mr Lagunov. I think it was the accent” Lady Malfoy a cousin of James Potter admits._ **

_The two men spent an idyllic five months together until Foma’s late mother’s failing health forced him back home to Russia in September. Lord Potter would at this time be no more than a month pregnant which neither of the lovers were currently aware of. Upon Nadia Lagunov’s funeral Foma returned home to find his lover married with a pregnant wife._

_“ **I had been hoping to see James again. Unfortunately instead I met Lily Evans. After realising James was married and expecting a child I returned to Russia. I never knew the child was mine”**_

_Foma was clearly devastated to realise that his lover had not waited for him. It is now suspected that Lord Potter covered up his illegitimate child by marrying Lily Evans. Why he did not tell the father will probably never be discovered._

_We can only be glad that despite the obstacles in their way Lord Slytherin and young Hadrian have found their way to one another. This reporter just hopes that their happiness is not harmed by Albus Dumbledore’s rumourmongering. The DMLE have found the rumours to be exactly that._

**_“I have fully investigated Lord Foma Slytherin formerly Lagunov. There is nothing there that suggests that the backstory is fake” Madam Bones says. “I am far more concerned with the charges levelled against Headmaster Dumbledore which I am currently investigating. Unfortunately, I cannot say any more than that about a current investigation”_ **

 

Tom hadn’t know about that at the time but was not at all surprised. Madam Bones was nothing if not a professional. She would have made sure everything was above board even if Fudge was happy to accept things at face value.

 

_The fact that Madam Bones has not said that the accusations were disproven is very telling. This reporter believes that the Headmaster has done exactly what he has been accused of. This reporter just hopes that the Headmaster will not use his reputation to get out of these crimes._

 

Tom would make sure of that and if he failed Tom would kill Dumbledore. Of course, he was planning on killing Dumbledore anyway. No one would even realise anything was amiss after all prisoners fell prey to the Dementors effects every day and Dumbledore was an old man so why would that be any different!

 

Tom made his way to Hadrian’s room to show his son the newspaper article. Tom just hoped that his son was actually there this time and not with Lucius. Tom may have said he would be more _understanding_ of his fourteen year old son’s relationship with the older man but that did not mean he didn’t still want to torture the man!

 

Hadrian was lying fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Tom was displeased to see Hadrian stirring restlessly his face crunched up and eye fluttering behind his eyelids. Tom knew exactly what was causing the nightmares and who was responsible.

 

‘Hadrian,’ Tom said sharply.

 

Tom gave his son a sharp shake in order to wake the small teenager up. Hadrian sat up suddenly his flashing around the room. Hadrian relaxed when he realised it was Tom which pleased Tom that his son trusted him enough to calm him down.

 

‘Father,’ Hadrian greeted. ‘Is there something we need to do?’

 

‘Not currently,’ Tom said quietly. ‘I thought you’d like to see this.’

 

Tom handed Hadrian this morning’s edition of _the Daily Prophet._ Hadrian located the article from the picture of the two of them on the front. Hadrian began to read the article as Tom watched and waited for the boy to say something.

 

‘Did you have to include the details of my childhood?’ asked Hadrian a scowl forming on his face so like Tom’s own scowl.

 

‘It will make the fools hold great sympathy for you,’ Tom replied. ‘Never mind how important children especially you to the magical world are. After realising what Dumbledore did to you they will turn against him especially with the fact he’s using Lord Voldemort to try and steal money off said abused child.’

 

Hadrian nodded reluctantly, ‘I know.’

 

‘I want you to attend debriefing with the Death Eaters,’ Tom said.

 

Hadrian nodded, ‘of course, Father. What will we be doing today?’

 

‘First, we’ll be turning Wormtail over to the Ministry,’ Tom said, ‘with his mind altered. Then I will be starting with debriefing the Inner Circle and giving them their orders,’ Tom said. ‘After lunch I will speak to the Outer Circle.’

 

‘Will it take that long?’ asked Hadrian.

 

Tom bowed his head, ‘most likely. I want to know what Dumbledore has planned.’

 

‘Dumbledore will have something planned,’ Hadrian said darkly. ‘Now that he realises I know the truth and can no longer be used as a pawn in his bloody scheming.’

 

Tom nodded seriously, ‘all his plans have come to pieces which makes him more dangerous than anyone ever now he has been backed into a corner facing several charges.’

 

Hadrian nodded, ‘he’s likely planning to kill me.’

 

Tom scowled knowing that Hadrian was only too right. Dumbledore had already planned to kill Hadrian after Hadrian had outlived his usefulness. Now that Hadrian was aware of the truth he was better dead than alive.

 

‘Who else?’ asked Hadrian obviously changing the subject.

 

‘The members of the Wizengamot,’ Tom said. ‘And Haran.’

 

‘The curse breaker?’ asked Hadrian frowning.

 

‘He has been previously been my ambassador to the goblins. They offered us financial support in return for my vow to give them equal rights including getting a wand,’ Tom explained to his son.

 

Hadrian nodded, ‘and you want to offer reconfirmation of the alliance.’

 

Tom nodded even though Hadrian had not posed his statement as a question, ‘Haran will be aware of the goblins feelings and wants which will aid me in the redrawing of our alliance. They may be having doubts given my fall but given that I now have an Heir to continue my work should anything happen to me the goblins will see that as a positive.’

 

Hadrian gulped, ‘will you – fall?’

 

‘Dumbledore will not pull the same trick twice,’ Tom said darkly.

 

Hadrian gave a tense nod. The drop of Hadrian’s hand to his stomach displayed his fear that if Dumbledore found out about the existence of his child he would do the same. The worst thing was that Dumbledore would do exactly that if he found out that Hadrian was with child but now that Tom knew what had happened to Hadrian he would not rest until his son and grandson had been liberated from Dumbledore’s capture especially as he would have both his Death Eaters and the Ministry on his side should Dumbledore try anything.

 

Tom tried not to scowl at the reminder of his son’s sex-life. Gaining a son had been a source of great joy to Tom who had always wanted a family but had known until the war was over it was just a family. The realisation that James had been loyal to Tom the whole time had too been a massive source of relief even if Tom had had to grieve over his beloved husband who had spent his last few years captured by the Light and Tom hadn’t bothered to try and rescue him too busy nursing his own hurt.

 

Then Tom had realised his son was pregnant. At just fourteen years old he was pregnant. Tom was absolutely furious at Lucius. If it wouldn’t have destroyed his relationship with Hadrian he would have killed Lucius then and there.

 

Tom had spent the next month ignoring the existence of his grandchild but he knew he couldn’t pretend forever. Tom was going to have to deal with his impending grandchild’s existence whether he wanted to or not. Tom was sure there would be baby books somewhere in the library.

 

‘How are you this morning?’ Tom asked pointedly.

 

‘Fine now,’ Hadrian’s said honestly. ‘I did feel unwell during the night.’

 

Tom nodded wondering if James had gone through the same whilst he had been pregnant with Hadrian. Tom had never been there to look after James during those times. Never been there for Hadrian until his son had tracked him down thanks to Wormtail’s foolishness and Crouch’s stubbornness.

 

‘I shall, of course, have Severus brew the correct anti-nausea potion for you,’ Tom said.

 

‘I was going to ask him today,’ Hadrian admitted.

 

The two of them headed down for breakfast which for Hadrian consisted of the left-over ginger cake and ginger tea. The two of them discussed the way the complicated politics surrounding the goblins. Hadrian was quite horrified at how the so called good guys treated the goblins.

 

‘So you’re saying they trust the goblins with their money but they then constantly insult and belittle them,’ Hadrian said stupefied.

 

Tom was amused, ‘no one ever said that wizards had ample amount of common sense.’

 

Hadrian snorted, ‘I think that Light magic has a detrimental effect on common sense.’

 

‘You could be right there,’ Tom agreed. ‘Hadrian, do you want to come with me?’ questioned Tom.

 

After the night before last Tom had no wish to force Hadrian into watching him ripping memories out of Wormtail. Not when to there was no need to cause Hadrian suffering especially as Hadrian too had fallen prey to the Obliviate charm. Thanks to Dumbledore and his bloody plans for the so called Greater Good!

 

‘Yes,’ Hadrian said.

 

Tom nodded in acceptance walking through the halls down to the dungeon where Wormtail had been staying. Not that he was locked in or anything but Wormtail would not risk Tom’s wrath by leaving his dungeons. Wormtail was nothing but a coward how he got into Gryffindor Tom would never understood as disloyal as Weasley had turned out to be he was at least brave by being party to kidnapping the Dark Lord’s son knowing exactly what the Dark Lord would do if Tom ever found out what had happened.

 

The two Slytherins entered the dungeons to find Wormtail thankfully in human floor curled up on the floor sniffing like the rat he was. Tom kicked the rat of a man roughly waking him up so unlike how he had woken Hadrian up. Tom grimaced at the fact even the tip of his boot had touched the appalling man.

 

‘Get up,’ sneered Tom.

 

Wormtail hastened to get up as soon as he was ordered. He then dropped to his knees kissing the ground in front of Tom and his son’s feet. Unlike with Lady King Tom had no qualms with the last of the Pettigrew line kissing his feet.

 

‘My Lord, my Prince,’ Wormtail said relevantly.

 

‘Wormtail, you betrayed my husband,’ hissed Tom.

 

‘I didn’t know that he would be killed,’ stuttered Wormtail.

 

‘Don’t give me that,’ Tom said sharply. ‘James knew that you belonged to the Dark. He would never have chosen you. That means Dumbledore chose you. Now why would he do that?’

 

‘I don’t know, My Lord,’ stuttered Wormtail.

 

‘Unless he at least knew you belonged to the Dark,’ Hadrian said.

 

‘Or maybe you were in Dumbledore’s pocket,’ hissed Tom.

 

‘No, My Lord,’ stuttered Wormtail.

 

‘Don’t play me for a fool,’ Tom’s eyes flashed. ‘Someone must have kidnapped James! I know someone was informing Dumbledore of my plans during the war! I had once thought it was James. Now I realise I was mistaken.’

 

‘It wasn’t me,’ Wormtail’s face the picture of fear.

 

‘Crucio,’ hissed Tom.

 

The rat squeaked in agony as the torture curse hit the man. The rat writhed and contorted in a way that should not be possible without breaking several bones. Ah but that was the beauty and the horror of magic – it was impossible!

 

‘I will ask only once more,’ hissed Tom. ‘Who is your Master?’

 

‘You are, my Lord,’ wheezed the rat. ‘Please my Lord,’ begged Wormtail to no effect. ‘Please, my Prince, don’t let my death be on your conscience.’

 

Tom hissed fury filling his whole body. How dare the fool of a man play on Hadrian’s morals? Wormtail knew how heavily the three deaths already on his conscience weighed and he was using that to his advantage.

 

‘Don’t touch him,’ snarled Tom. ‘ _Crucio!’_

 

Once again Wormtail writhed once more. Tom had no plans to let up until Wormtail admitted his complicity in his husband’s death. Tom _knew_ that Wormtail had been the spy who had been feeding Dumbledore information and kidnapped his pregnant consort.

 

‘Father,’ murmured Hadrian. ‘We want him to be able to confess his crimes.’

 

Tom cancelled the spell and lowered his wand knowing that his son was correct. They needed Wormtail whether he confessed to his crimes or not. Black was more useful to him free than captive in the castle.

 

‘I will ask only once more who do you answer to,’ Tom hissed. ‘Do not lie to me Lord Voldemort always knows.’

 

‘Neither,’ squealed Wormtail as Tom raised his hand once more.

 

Tom snorted, ‘let me guess you were unwilling to put your trust in any one side so you played both sides.’

 

‘Dumbledore let you down in the end,’ sneered Hadrian. ‘Don’t worry he does that a lot. Soon as you outlive your usefulness you are nothing but a loose end to be tied up. He did the same to Evans, to Sirius and would have done the same to me!’

 

‘Please don’t kill me,’ begged Wormtail. ‘I didn’t know Dumbledore would kill James. I’d never have told Dumbledore where they were staying otherwise. I’ll … I’ll go back to Dumbledore. Beg him and tell you everything he’s planning.’

 

Hadrian sneered, ‘do you really think we’d trust you after what you have just said?’

 

‘Nor would Dumbledore,’ Tom sneered. ‘You would just be a liability. And we all know what happens to liabilities. Dumbledore would remove you from the equation.’

 

‘Naturally he would blame father when your body turned up,’ Hadrian said. ‘Just as he did Dad.

 

‘As it is, Wormtail, I have no use for you dead,’ Tom said.

 

Wormtail sagged in relief at the realisation that he was not going to be killed. Tom smirked at the pathetic worm knowing that may would consider death a better alternative. At least in death you could move on but with your soul digested by the Dementors there would be no chance of moving on.

 

‘The Dementors might,’ Hadrian mused.

 

Wormtail’s teeth chattered once more terror clear in those watery grey eyes. The man was snivelling and begging the two of them for mercy but Tom was not going to change his mind. Wormtail in the Ministry’s hand would mean he wouldn’t have to deal with him. Plus the public would vilify Dumbledore for sending an innocent man to Azkaban without so much as a trial.

 

‘Who was it who performed the Fidelis Charm?’ asked Hadrian quietly. ‘And don’t tell me it was you,’ Hadrian sneered. ‘And don’t try to claim it was you. There is no way you have enough power to perform a spell like that!’

 

‘It was Dumbledore, wasn’t it?’ demanded Tom.

 

‘Yes,’ Wormtail admitted.

 

Tom then set about his work editing memory after memory of everything that happened since he found Tom. Now in Wormtail’s mind he had spent the last year in Albania looking for him but he could not locate him. Bertha Jorkins had been killed to prevent the woman from turning Wormtail in when she had spotted him.

 

Giving up Wormtail had returned to Britain where he had planned to murder the last of the Potters. He had snuck into Hogwarts in Animagus form and entered Hadrian into the Triwizard Tournament. That was that question tied up.

 

After the Tournament failed to finish Hadrian off Wormtail decided to do so personally but fortunately he could not find Hadrian because he had already left although Wormtail did not know that. However, he did happen upon Hermione Granger who recognised his Animagus form. To stop the Muggleborn alerting Dumbledore Wormtail killed her and left behind a fake runaway note.

 

The next day he had heard the rumours about Foma Slytherin being Lord Voldemort. Wormtail was so desperate to believe them that he came to Le Fay Castle knowing its location from when Lord Voldemort owned it. Luckily, Foma was not Lord Voldemort so his response to meeting his lover and son’s traitor was to stun the rat and turn him over to the Ministry.

 

Tom floated the man to the reception room where the Floo was located. Hadrian remained with him wanting to see Wormtail punished. Tom knew that Hadrian was as eager as Tom was for vengeance on the rat responsible for James’ death.

 

‘Ministry of Magic, Head of the DMLE’s office,’ Tom called.

 

‘We have an intruder here,’ Tom said forcing a Russian accent. ‘My Heir has informed me is the wizard who betrayed James and his wife. I believe you’d want him in your custody.’

 

Tom knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Ministry came knocking they just had the wait. The Ministry of Magic would assume that it was Sirius Black. They would be in for one hell of a shock when they realised that Black was innocent.

**Author’s Note:**

**I’m sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes. Please let me know if you see anything and I will endeavour to correct them.**


	42. A Dead Man

** Chapter Forty-Two **

** A Dead Man **

Amelia had been about to leave for Hogwarts when her assistant Jezebel ‘Jez’ King came rushing into her office as though Morgan Le Fay herself was hot on her tail. The nineteen year old girl came from the main branch of a family which was part of the Dark faction making Amelia naturally wary of telling her too much. However, the young woman was very good at her job despite having been foisted on Amelia by her well connected father but Amelia couldn’t trust her as far as she could throw her without the aid of magic.

 

Amelia had been planning on interviewing the whole of Hogwarts as soon as she could get there without having to charge her employees over time and waking the children up at indecent hours. After everything that Amelia had recently found out about Dumbledore’s manipulations she wanted to see Dumbledore go down more than ever. However, she knew Dumbledore would not go down easily so she needed a good solid base to start with.

 

‘Madam Bones,’ the girl said urgently. ‘Lord Slytherin contacted me on the Floo.’

 

Amelia sighed, ‘what has happened?’

 

‘Lord Slytherin says his manor has been invaded,’ King said, ‘by a Death Eater.’

 

Amelia closed her eyes, ‘I’m assuming because of Heir Slytherin?’

 

‘Apparently, the Death Eater in question was looking for protection from the so called Dark Lord,’ King replied. ‘He had heard Dumbledore’s claims and believed them.’

 

Amelia frowned, ‘do you know who?’

 

King shook her head, ‘Lord did not recognise the man in question. Lord Slytherin described him as small, balding, greying blonde hair and watery grey eyes.’

 

Amelia ran through the various known Death Eaters who were blonde with grey eyes but apart from Lucius Malfoy who was neither small, balding nor greying although that could be thanks to potions. Unfortunately, however, there had been so many Death Eaters that had never been caught in the last war. So many that had never revealed what lay under the mask.

 

‘I’ll go myself with Auror Mina,’ Amelia said.

 

Amelia knew that the Ukrainian Auror would not care for the reputation of either Slytherin House or Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately Amelia could not say the same for many of her British employees who worshiped the ground Dumbledore worked on and thought _all_ Slytherins were Death Eaters! It was enough to drive Amelia mad at the prejudice that existed within her department.

 

Amelia had arrested and fought many Death Eaters!

 

And not all of them were Slytherins. No there were Hufflepuffs fanatically loyal to Voldemort who would not reveal a word about their master. Gryffindors willing to die for what they believed in. Ravenclaws who tried to make her understand that the Dark was the only way to go. Then  of course the Slytherins who Amelia never knew exactly what made them make the choices she had.

 

Still Dumbledore’s followers seemed convinced that only Slytherins could be Death Eaters and would never fight against him. They completely ignored the fact that people like Sirius Black had been in Gryffindor because no Gryffindor would side against the Light and no Slytherin could fight for the Light. Amelia was ashamed to say that she had once believed the same when she was at Hogwarts but experience had taught her that this was not the case.

 

In no time at all Amelia and the Ukrainian Auror were standing in the Reception Room of the Dark Lord’s castle where the two witches were greeted by Lord Slytherin himself. Amelia couldn’t see the boy anywhere in sight but that didn’t surprise Amelia. If it had been Susan Amelia would have kept her niece as far away from the terrorist bastard as physically possible.

 

‘The Death Eater is in the dungeons, Madam Bones,’ Lord Slytherin said crisply.

 

‘And where is your Heir?’ questioned Auror Mina.

 

‘In his room,’ Lord Slytherin said coolly. ‘I do not want my son around a Death Eater!’

 

‘Of course, Lord Slytherin,’ Amelia said quickly. ‘I will have to speak to Heir Slytherin later but first I wish to see the Death Eater.’

 

Lord Slytherin nodded, ‘follow me.’

 

Amelia and Auror Mina followed the tall dark haired wizard down the straight staircase obvious leading them down to the dungeons of Lord Slytherin’s castle. Amelia wasn’t surprised at the continued presence of the dungeons considering who last owned the castle although there were several ancient and noble families who had still had those remnants from the dark ages. The Old and Noble House of Bones’ castle’s dungeons, on the other, had been converted into a secret, underground garage full of Muggle auto-mobblies that Amelia’s father had been obsessed with although unlike Arthur Weasley, Emery Bones had kept quiet about his strange proclivity for Muggle toys.

 

‘I was planning to convert the dungeons into a lab or a workshop,’ Lord Slytherin said crisply, ‘but apparently they are more useful than I would like. I had believed that the war was over,’ the Russian said coolly. ‘I fear that Britain is not the safest place for my son.’

 

Amelia pursed her lips, ‘I will not try to sway you into staying but on behalf of the Ministry or Magic we will respond immediately should another invasion occur. If you would like to set up a ward which would alert the Ministry of Magic should the wards be disturbed.’

 

Lord Slytherin frowned, ‘I shall consider it.’

 

Amelia nodded quickly knowing the man would not say any more than that. Not that Amelia would blame the man should he turn down her offer considering how corrupt the Ministry of Magic was despite all of Amelia’s attempts to change it. Hopefully Lord Slytherin would have more success than Amelia had ever had at changing the way the Ministry ran.

 

Lord Slytherin finally led them into the first cell to the right in the dungeons at the bottom of the staircase. Amelia was greeted with the charming smell of damp and piss but she had smelled worse in her life so just refused to breathe through her nose. Then as her eyes adjusted Amelia could not help but gasp at the sight of the fat little man who greeted her.

 

‘Peter Pettigrew,’ murmured Amelia.

 

Amelia tried to go through her memories of the case files surrounding the death of Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately most of what she had was second hand anecdotes from the files on Sirius Black of which Pettigrew was not her main focus. Now, however, Pettigrew had become her main focus especially as Pettigrew’s survival and loyalties cast doubts on Black’s guilt as both men had been on the street and had been fighting especially as Amelia had been unable to find any transcripts of Black’s trials something which Crouch had been exceptionally shifty about.

 

Lord Slytherin frowned, ‘James’ friend. I thought he died trying to get vengeance for James’ betrayal.’

 

‘I thought you didn’t know him,’ Amelia said sharply.

 

Tom frowned, ‘it’s been fifteen years and time has not been kind to him. Not that we knew each other well in the first place. James didn’t exactly take his friends with him to meet with me and we moved in very different circles. Black was the only one of James’ friend I knew. I still cannot believe that he betrayed James!’

 

Amelia bowed her head not saying anything about the doubts she was currently having about Sirius Black’s guilt. If it got out and she was proved wrong that would be all that Lucius Malfoy and his ilk needed to boot Amelia out as they so desired due to the fact that she could not be bought nor blackmailed. For now she would play it very close to her chest until she had solid proof one way or the other.

 

‘Peter Pettigrew you are placed under arrest for faking your death and terrorist activities,’ Amelia said coolly. ‘Auror Mina take Mr Pettigrew to holding cell 87.’

 

The holding cells under the Ministry of Magic were where those who had been accused of a crime but not tried were kept until the trial. Unless there family and friends managed to pay their bail whatever it may be. This was due to the horror that was Azkaban prison being reserved only for the actual guilty although recently that had not been happening recently.

 

Cells sixty-eight to one hundred were rarely used as there were rarely enough people arrested at one time to need more than the top two levels. The last time had been at the end of the last war when many had been arrested for their crimes either committed by their own choice or through controlling spells. Amelia hoped that on the very lowest level no one would find out about Peter Pettigrew’s survival until Amelia was able to interview the man personally.

 

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Mina said quickly.

 

‘Lord Slytherin, is there somewhere I can speak to you privately?’ questioned Amelia.

 

‘The first sitting room,’ Tom said calmly. ‘Harry’s in his room so we will not be disturbed.’

 

Amelia and Mina followed Lord Slytherin back up the stairs to the ground floor. Mina left through the front door leaving Amelia to follow the new Lord of Slytherin house through the long, straight white washed corridor and through a large double door. Amelia could see that the portraits appeared to end in the late eighteenth century when Lord Corvinus Gaunt had died having been the last Gaunt to also hold the title until Voldemort came along.

 

The two of them entered the large, open sitting room which appeared to have been designed for receiving guests. The walls were Slytherin green with a border of silver snakes making Amelia remember that the Slytherin school house crest was modelled on the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. The floor was covered in a large, soft, plush green carpet only a shade or two darker than the walls.

 

Amelia took her seat in one of the forest green sofas whilst Slytherin took the one on the opposite side of the glass table. Amelia wondered what was going on under that emotionless exterior. Lord Slytherin was definitely a snake in more than just name mused Amelia.

 

‘Madam Bones,’ nodded Lord Slytherin. ‘Please do not delay in the questions.’

 

‘Can you please describe how you came across Pettigrew?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Hadrian and I were just sitting down to breakfast when the wards alerted me that someone was asking for entrance,’ Lord Slytherin said. ‘I was surprised because I had told no one of where we were staying. Naturally with the tales Hadrian has told me of Hogwarts and who Hadrian is I was concerned so I made it clear that Hadrian was to remain here. He was not happy about it but did as he was told.

 

‘I realised the man in question wore the Dark Mark and seemed to believe that I was the Dark wizard who murdered James. Thus, I neutralised him and contacted you as soon as possible where I learn that he is a supposedly dead man. It certainly puts a different spin on Sirius’ supposed betrayal,’ the Russian wizard said coolly.

 

Amelia bowed her head, ‘has Heir Slytherin seen the Death Eater?’

 

‘You think I’d let my son anywhere near a Death Eater?’ asked the wizard chilliness in his voice. ‘No he has not been anywhere near Pettigrew!’

 

‘And you mentioned the tales of Hogwarts. What did you mean?’ questioned Amelia.

 

‘Where do I start,’ sneered the Russian wizard. ‘Firstly, the Headmaster decided that the third floor corridor was a good place to store a Cerebos behind a simply locked door that any first year could access. My eleven year old son as well as Heir Longbottom, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger ran afoul of the beast within the first few weeks.

 

‘Then there is the troll that somehow managed to get in past the Headmaster’s wards. Once again my son managed to run into it through no fault of his own along with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. He only wished to inform Miss Granger there was a troll in the dungeons and get her to come back with them to the common room. I concede he should have told a teacher or a prefect that Miss Granger was not present but there should not have been a troll in a bloody school in the first place.

 

‘So much for the safest place in Britain!’ ranted the Boy Who Lived’s father.

 

‘No there should not,’ agreed Amelia.

 

Already Amelia could count two deadly creatures in the school where Susan went. Maybe cousin Alfreda was right that Amelia would be better with sending Susan to Vaterzauberstab School of Magic. Afreda’s son attended there considering Afreda and her Muggleborn husband had fled Britain for Germany in the last war when their son had been just a year old which was only a year older than Susan.

 

‘Then there was he Defence teacher that attempted to murder my son by cursing his broomstick and later in the dungeons,’ hissed Lord Slytherin. ‘Apparently, Dumbledore hired an old follower of the Dark Lord’s. Not his fault but considering he was hiding Flamel’s philosopher’s stone in a bloody school then I’m surprised there weren’t more psychopaths hanging around.

 

 ‘Then there was the whole debacle of the Chamber of Secrets incident which my son was believed to be responsible for. The teachers did absolutely nothing to stop the bullying campaign but from what Harry and James have told me that is normal. Then there is the fact that my son ended up fighting a basilisk down in the Chambers after his Defence teacher tried to Obliviate him and Mr Ronald Weasley when he was just down there to open the Chamber as only a Parselmouth can.

 

‘Then there was the Dementors which no _humane_ prison would employ as guards to even the worst criminals. Yet your Minister of Magic decided they’d make good guards for a bunch of innocent school children. Harry was forced to listen to James and his wife’s death over and over again. They were only removed when they tried to administer the Kiss on my _thirteen_ year old son!

 

‘Finally, there was the Triwizard Tournament that was supposed to prevent children from competing in. Yet someone managed to enter my son into the Tournament. And it was not Hadrian I can assure you of that!

 

‘Unless something is done and quickly I will be either transferring Hadrian to Durmstrang or home school him myself as Hogwarts has proven it is not a safe place for my son!’ Lord Slytherin finished.

 

Quite honestly speaking from one guardian to another Amelia could not fault Lord Slytherin for that in the slightest. In fact she was thinking she might do the same with Susan if things did not drastically improve and quickly. If Amelia hadn’t personally closed the investigation by the time fall rolled around she would have tutors home-school Susan until Hogwarts was safe to return to.

 

However, she doubted that either Hogwarts board or the Minister would understand this. Amelia knew that politically speaking that if the famous Boy Who Lived who was British born even if he had a Russian father were to choose an international school over Hogwarts it would reflect badly on their nation. Not even the fact that his father was Russian so it would be quite natural for him to send the child to his old school would soften the blow of Harry Potter leaving Britain.

 

Amelia knew that many parents would see this as evidence that British and Hogwarts standards had slipped so far that the Boy Who Lived had decided to abandon his home country. Thus, they would choose to send their children away to other schools. Naturally the poor would remain due to the fact that the Ministries only covered education costs for the nationals.

 

‘I quite understand Lord Slytherin,’ Amelia said without offering an opinion on the matter. ‘And I should say that this will help us enormously where the matter of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore are concerned. But I must insist that I speak to your son; either yourself or a lawyer must be present due to the fact he is underage.’

 

‘I will,’ Lord Slytherin said quickly.

 

Lord Slytherin rose quickly and led them back out into the white washed castle corridors. Amelia followed Slytherin up an old, black marble staircase which must have once been grand and imposing but now looked like it had fallen into a state of disrepair. Not surprising considering that it had been two hundred years since the Slytherin Lordship had been claimed despite each generation of Gaunts attempting to claim their titled houses.

 

At the top of the staircase the Slytherin Lord turned left on a balcony overlooking a large ballroom with the same black marble flooring and large, faded Slytherin House banners. It was odd to see the school house as a family house for Amelia. Amelia who had spent seven years of school believing everything Slytherin was evil until the truth was forced down her throat.

 

The hallway was like the halls downstairs whitewashed and smelled of fresh paint. Clearly the Slytherins had begun renovating the castle which had not been used in two hundred years. Amelia presumed that soon enough the halls would have tapestries and paintings hung like the lower corridors did as had every other titled household Amelia had ever been to.

 

Lord Slytherin gave a quick rap to the second door along. Amelia presumed that this one must be Hadrian Slytherin’s room. Hadrian Slytherin’s anxious face appeared at the door before his father could knock a second time.

 

‘Madam Bones,’ Heir Slytherin said agitatedly. ‘Who was the Death Eater?’ Heir Slytherin demanded.

 

‘A man called Pettigrew,’ Amelia replied.

 

‘Wormtail,’ growled the young Slytherin chocolate brown eyes burning with fury.

 

Amelia realised that the boy knew more about what was going on than his father did. Not that that surprised Amelia overly. It was far more likely that Sirius Black would have contacted his godson than his friend’s ex even if said godson before her was his son.

 

‘Am I to take it that you knew that Peter Pettigrew was alive?’ questioned Amelia.

 

Heir Slytherin nodded, ‘yes.’

 

‘May I enquire as to how you found out?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘It’s a long story,’ Heir Slytherin said. ‘Come in. Take a seat.’

 

The boy flung himself back on top of his bed whilst Amelia took a seat in the lounging chair. Lord Slytherin shut the door and conjured himself up a chair. The boy sat up looking nervously at Amelia biting her lips as if he thought she was going to punish him for something.

 

Amelia sighed, ‘I’m not going to arrest you.’

 

‘Even if I hypothetically rescued a convict,’ Slytherin said, ‘although is a convict a convict if he never had a trial.’

 

‘Sirius never had a trial,’ Lord Slytherin said furiously.

 

‘I was not the Head of the DMLE at the time,’ sighed Amelia. ‘But it is true that I could never locate the trial transcripts. Barty Crouch the previous Head was always very shifty about why that was.’

 

‘Well he would be,’ the young Heir said bitterly, ‘when he sent an innocent man to prison without a trial!’

 

‘How did you find it out?’ asked Amelia.

 

Harry sighed, ‘last June Ron, Hermione and I had gone to Hagrid to support him when Buckbeak the hippogriff got executed. He sent us back to Hogwarts because he didn’t want us to see Buckbeak’s execution and thought it was dangerous for me to be there whilst Sirius Black was still on the loose.’

 

‘He should have had you escorted back to Hogwarts or done so himself,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly.

 

The boy shrugged, ‘anyway, at the top of the hill that overlooks Hagrid’s hut we were attacked by a grim. It bit Ron and dragged him down through the secret passageway under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. There we found out that the grim wasn’t a grim but an Animagus.’

 

‘Sirius Black,’ guessed Amelia.

 

Heir Slytherin nodded, ‘yes. We thought he was going to try and kill me as everyone thought that Sirius was after me. Anyway I attacked him and got my wand and had it pointed at his chest,’ the boy looked down guiltily. ‘I thought he was the one to betray my parents. I wanted him dead.’

 

‘That is a natural response,’ Amelia said gently. ‘Under the circumstances I would be surprised if you did not want revenge.’

 

Amelia understood that better than most people did. After Edgar and Claudia had been killed Amelia had barely eaten or slept in her obsession to find out who had killed them. She had wanted them to suffer as her brother, sister-in-law and two nephews had suffered before being killed.

 

Only Susan had survived and that was only due to the fact that she had been in Saint Mungo’s at the time. Amelia had offered to stay with her as the older boys needed looking after by their mother whilst Edgar had work that day. Edgar was just about to leave for work when they were attacked.

 

‘The important thing is you did not,’ Amelia said quietly.

 

Harry snorted, ‘only because I didn’t know the spell and Professor Lupin disarmed me. I don’t know what I would have done had that not happened.’

 

Amelia bowed her head, ‘then what happened?’

 

‘Professor Lupin and Sirius had a conversation that I couldn’t make head or tails of,’ explained Harry. ‘And they seemed to be friends. Hermione thought that Professor Lupin was helping Sirius get into the castle and kill me so revealed that he was a werewolf.

 

‘Anyway for some reason Professor Lupin seemed to think there was an extra person with us – Peter Pettigrew. You see whilst Dad was at school he and his friends made a map which would show Hogwarts and anyone in Hogwarts. Lupin had confiscated it from me during the year but he suspected that we would sneak out to see Hagrid because of Buckbeak’s execution.’

 

‘He should have stopped you,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly.

 

‘Well he saw Sirius and Peter Pettigrew on the map. Suddenly it all made sense to him. He must have known Sirius didn’t have a trial and the fact that if Wormtail was alive and in hiding it suggested that Wormtail was the real secret keeper.

 

‘He naturally raced down to the Shrieking Shack to stop Sirius acting rashly and explain to us what was going on. You see Lupin was a werewolf which was something he hid out of shame and fear. Only his friends found out so they opted to become Animagi in order to keep him company during the full moons.

 

‘My father’s form was a stag so he was nicknamed Prongs. Sirius’ form is a big grim-like dog so he got called Padfoot. Wormtail’s was a rat. Really that should been a dead giveaway not to trust him,’ muttered Harry.

 

‘Sirius thought that he was too obvious a candidate for the Secret Keeper and he didn’t trust Lupin thinking that he was the traitor because he was a werewolf,’ Hadrian’s tone was all Amelia needed to know what he thought of that. ‘So Sirius suggested a switch. They told everyone he was the secret keeper when in actual fact it was Wormtail.’

 

‘And we all know what happened next. Sirius realised what had happened so did the only thing he could after I was taken from him by Dumbledore and given to my aunt before any sort of legal proceedings for guardianship went underway,’ Harry said bitterly. ‘He wanted revenge so went after Wormtail and ended up cornering him.

 

‘But Wormtail was clever he started shouting about Sirius being the one to betray us. Then he blew up the street, chopped off his finger and fled down the sewers. Somehow he made his way to the Weasleys where Percy took him home and made him their pet allowing Wormtail to keep an ear out for any rumours.’

 

‘All they found of him was his finger,’ murmured Lord Slytherin.

 

Amelia had been thinking the same thing as Heir Slytherin had been talking. It was a crazy story but it made sense of the evidence much more than the current version of events did. What Amelia did not understand was why the boy had not told anybody of authority to get his godfather free of false charges but something in this story made Amelia have a very bad feeling.

 

Heir Slytherin nodded quickly, ‘yeah. Anyway do you remember the newspaper that Fudge gave Sirius last summer to complete the crossword?’

 

Amelia bowed her head, ‘I have read the Minister’s report.’

 

‘Well it also had a picture of the Weasleys in Egypt after they won the Daily Prophet Prize Draw. Ron had Wormtail perched on his right shoulder,’ the Slytherin Heir explained.

 

‘And Black saw it,’ understood Amelia.

 

‘He realised that Wormtail was going to go back to Hogwarts. Back to where I was,’ Hadrian explained.

 

‘He’s at Hogwarts,’ murmured Amelia. ‘He was speaking about Wormtail.’

 

Hadrian nodded eagerly, ‘yes. Why do you think when he broke into Hogwarts he choose to break in when the whole school was down at the Halloween feast and then the second time Sirius went for Ron first because he wasn’t after me. He was after Wormtail. Why do you think he didn’t attack us when all five of us were unarmed and half asleep? It would have been easy to kill us all before anyone else realised what had happened.’

 

Amelia bowed, ‘because he was after Wormtail and not you.’

 

Hadrian nodded, ‘well they forced Wormtail to change back. He admitted to everything and begged for mercy. Sirius and Remus were about to kill him when I stopped him because I didn’t think my dad would have wanted his best friends to become killers for slime like that. They listened to me because I had to most right to choose what happened to him as it was my parents who he betrayed to their deaths. I hoped that the Dementors would have him. If anyone deserves those foul monsters it’s Wormtail,’ Harry declared.

 

‘What went wrong?’ asked the Boy Who Lived’s father gently.

 

Hadrian sighed tiredly, ‘everything. It was full moon and Lupin who was tied to Wormtail along with Ron transformed. In amidst the chaos Wormtail was able to escape and we were attacked by Dementors.

 

‘Snape who we had err accidentally knocked out earlier had woke up to find us unconscious and took us back to Hogwarts. Fudge was going to have the Dementors administer the Kiss. We tried to explain what had happened but Fudge thought we were concussed.’

 

‘Did he have an official Healer tell him that?’ demanded Amelia.

 

Hadrian shook his head with a sneer, ‘of course not. He just assumed because there was no way that Sirius could be innocent!’

 

‘And the Chief Warlock?’ asked Amelia.

 

Hadrian snorted, ‘oh he believed us. Had us use Hermione’s school issue Time Turner to save him. He flew away on Buckbeak.’

 

Amelia pursed her lips not liking this at all. Both the Minister of Magic and the Chief Warlock were informed of Pettigrew’s living status and Black’s innocence and they did nothing apart from ask three teenaged wizards to meddle with time. Fully trained Unspeakables rarely did so because of the catastrophes that could be caused by meddling in time.

 

When this came out that the British Ministry had chucked a Pure Blood Heir to an Ancient and Noble House in Azkaban without a trial they would be lucky to escape without a full ICW investigation being unleashed. The fact that both the Minister and Chief Warlock had ignored eyewitness testimonies would likely end to them both being suspended until further notice. Amelia could only hope than none of their stink landed on her.

 

‘Thank you Heir Slytherin that will be all for now,’ Amelia said.

 

Amelia quickly left intending to go and question Wormtail herself with Veritserum. Amelia knew she would have to move quickly to get proceedings in process before they could be stopped by either Fudge or Dumbledore. Both had a lot to lose when this particular story came out but hopefully she could arrange for Wormtail before the week was out without having to name the accused to anyone but the defence and offence.

**Author’s Note:**

**Just to let you know that Rita Skeeter got the names wrong. I do know Hermione and Ron’s names. It was purposeful.**


	43. Informants

** Chapter Forty Three **

** Informants **

Percy had arrived at work half an hour early where he immediately made his way up to the Minister of Magic’s office. Percy just hoped that his father had not arrived at work yet to see what Percy was about to do. Despite Arthur Weasley’s derision of Dumbledore’s plan Percy knew he would not approve of Percy telling the Minister of Magic what was going on as Dad thought him to be a fool. How Dad thought he'd attained the position of Minister of Magic whilst being one Percy had no idea.

 

Percy chapped on the door feeling very nervous about what was going to happen if he was admitted into the highest office in the Ministry of Magic. A large part of him wished that the Minister would not be in so Percy could not do what he was about to do. Despite everything that had happened in the last few days going to the Minister still felt like a betrayal.

 

‘Enter,’ Fudge called.

 

Percy entered nervously taking a gulp as he tried desperately to settle his nerves but to no avail. Still despite his nervousness he couldn’t help but look around the office with awe even if the office looked far more ordinary than Percy had pictured in his day dreams. One day Percy decided this office would be his. Percy couldn’t see anyway he would not achieve his ambitions.

 

‘Minister,’ Percy said hoping he didn’t sound too much of a child. ‘Professor Dumbledore has been around at my house. I fear his influence on my parents and younger siblings. As well as his plans for Harry – that is Heir Slytherin.’

 

Fudge gave Percy a piercing look, ‘your father is Arthur Weasley, right?’

 

Fudge’s face at the mention of his father caused Percy to flush with embarrassment, shame, anger and self-loathing for being ashamed of his father. Percy had encountered this kind of remark from higher ups since he had joined the Ministry who were surprised to find Percy so normal. They all found his father’s fondness for Muggles and their inventions to be baffling and insane.

 

‘Yes, sir,’ Percy said with some trepidation.

 

‘It does not surprise me that your father has been hoodwinked by Dumbledore,’ Fudge said bitterly. ‘So tell me what you know.’

 

Percy hesitated, ‘I want to but I don’t want to cause my father to lose his job. I will tell you everything about Dumbledore’s plans if you can guarantee that my father will keep his job.’

 

Fudge gave Percy a piercing look, ‘that will depend what he’s involved in. I can promise that I won’t have him fired but if he is found to be involved in criminal activities then it is possible that the DMLE would prosecute or Lord Slytherin if he is involved in slandering young Heir Slytherin. If you would like a can summon Madam Bones and Lord Slytherin of them up here myself.’

 

‘Yes, please,’ Percy said eagerly.

 

‘Christie,’ Fudge called to his assistant. ‘Ask Amelia to come up and contact Lord Slytherin to inform him that I have information on Dumbledore’s plans regarding his Heir.’

 

‘Yes, sir,’ a young man’s voice said quickly.

 

A few minutes later Amelia Bones entered annoyance clear in her hard face. Percy looked nervously at one of the most powerful woman in the Ministry of Magic who reminded her quite a lot of Professor McGonagall. Percy realised that after everything that had come out about the Headmaster it was likely that she was very busy trying to gather evidence enough to convict one of the most powerful and influential men in Britain.

 

‘Cornelius, I hope that this is important I have got to conduct the interviews at Hogwarts today,’ Madam Bones said sharply.

 

‘Of course, Amelia, Mr Weasley, however, has been made aware of Dumbledore’s plans,’ Cornelius explained. ‘We are just awaiting Lord Slytherin.’

 

Half an hour later Lord Slytherin wearing designer black robes with blood red hems looking like they had been dipped in blood entered the Minister’s office without knocking as if he belonged there. Percy had the first chance to look at Harry’s father who he had been curious about since the news came out. The man who Dumbledore, his parents and the Order believed to be You Know Who.

 

Percy had already considered this notion faintly ridiculous and now when he was faced with the Lord of the Slytherin House even his faintest suspicions disappeared as though they had Apparated. Oh Percy could have believed the arrogant man and even James Potter were Death Eaters. But Percy could definitely not believe this refined Lord was You Know Who.

 

Everyone knew what You Know Who looked like. There had been history books with descriptions of the Dark Lord. He was described as a monster with scaled, grey skin and bright snake red eyes. Lord Slytherin on the other hand was a handsome man who was older than Percy’s own father with deep, dark, brooding brown eyes and black hair. Percy's first thought was that Harry must have inherited a lot from his bearer rather than his sire although given the Harry Percy had seen in the atrium yesterday Percy suspected that Harry had been under a glamour for the whole time Percy knew him.

 

‘Before I say something may I request that you do not sack or prosecute my father for his involvement in all this,’ begged Percy.

 

‘As long as he is not a threat to my son I shall endeavour to be open-minded about his involvement with Albus Dumbledore,’ Lord Slytherin said. ‘I know from Hadrian exactly how manipulative he is especially to those who only have the best intentions.’

 

‘Thank you, Lord Slytherin,’ Percy inclined his head.

 

Percy knew that even if Arthur did think that Harry was the son of the Dark Lord he would not agree with harming Harry because he was an innocent and cared for Harry. Unfortunately the same could not be said for his mother or Dumbledore. Since Dumbledore had claimed Harry to be the son of You Know Who mum was all for killing Harry despite her apparently caring for Harry as her seventh son. In fact Percy was more than a little concerned about the boy.

 

Amelia frowned, ‘so long as Arthur has not committed any crimes I will not prosecute.’

 

‘He hasn’t,’ Percy said quickly.

 

Percy took a deep breath knowing that if he did this his parents and the Order would consider him a traitor to their cause but it was a cause Percy did not believe in. Percy could quite honestly say this was the hardest thing he had ever done and he really wished he could just keep quiet. However, Percy could not do nothing as his parents plotted treason and murder.

 

‘Go on them, Mr Weasley,’ Lord Slytherin.

 

‘Dumbledore and a group he calls the Order of the Phoenix-‘began Percy.

 

‘It was the vigilante group that Dumbledore used in the last war to fight against He Who Must Not Be Named,’ explained Amelia.

 

‘They have met at my house twice,’ explained Percy. ‘Once yesterday morning and then again last night after the news about Harry being your son came out … and the rumours that came with it.’

 

‘You mean the ludicrous notion that I am the dark wizard who almost brought your country to its knees,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly.

 

‘There’s no almost about it,’ the Minister said sharply. ‘If it had not been for your son I doubt the Ministry would have lasted another week.’

 

‘All I can do is assure you that I am not Lord Voldemort,’ Lord Slytherin said.

 

‘I know,’ Percy said, ‘but my Dad and the Order believe Dumbledore’s claims because he is Albus Dumbledore,’ Percy said bitterly.

 

‘Tell me what happened,’ Madam Bones said.

 

Percy nodded, ‘it was yesterday morning when Dad woke me up. Dad said that the Headmaster would be coming and there would be an important meeting. At the time none of us had any idea what this would be about only that the Headmaster insisted on using our house as a meeting place.

 

‘Why didn’t he use Hogwarts?’ questioned Fudge. ‘There are plenty of spare classrooms that are big enough to hold a meeting. All he would need is to conjure a table and some chairs which Dumbledore can easily do so.’

 

Percy shrugged, ‘apparently didn’t believe Hogwarts was secure enough. The Headmaster was worried about a child eavesdropping.’

 

‘He could have just used a privacy ward and a locking charm so even if a child was just outside the door it wouldn’t matter as they would not be able to hear it,’ Amelia said sharply. ‘What happened at this meeting?’

 

‘Well there was twenty-seven of us there,’ Percy said. ‘Dumbledore then arrived and informed us all that He Who Must Not Be Named had returned.’

 

‘How did they react to that news?’ Fudge said sharply.

 

Percy gulped, ‘we were terrified. Mum cried,’ scowled Percy.

 

‘Naturally,’ Fudge nodded crisply.

 

‘It is horrific how Dumbledore uses people’s worst fears against them,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly.

 

‘Indeed,’ agreed Bones.

 

‘Go on, Weasley,’ Fudge said.

 

‘Professor Snape got everyone to stop panicking,’ continued Percy.

 

‘So Professor Snape was there,’ Bones noted. ‘Any other Hogwarts Professors?’

 

‘Only McGonagall,’ replied Percy.

 

‘I’d like a full list of the names of all those present at either of the meetings,’ Bones ordered.

 

‘Yes, ma’am,’ Percy said quickly.

 

Percy quickly conjured a roll of parchment and wrote every name he had on it. Then he pushed the parchment back to the Head of the DMLE. The woman read it with pursed lips at the number of high up people Dumbledore had.

 

‘What was discussed apart from my so called return,’ sneered Lord Slytherin.

 

‘The Headmaster has claimed that the Minister is in denial, sir,’ Percy said respectfully. ‘I don’t believe that, sir,’ Percy said quickly.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Fudge. ‘Dumbledore said something of the same affect when he tried to convince me that You Know Who has returned.’

 

Percy feeling relieved that the Minister did not hold Percy accountable for Dumbledore’s beliefs. If Fudge prevented him from progressing due to his family’s association with Dumbledore Percy didn’t know what he would do. Percy wanted to be the Minister of Magic one day so that one day he could have the credit that being a Weasley had always denied him before.

 

‘I asked him what evidence he had,’ Percy admitted. ‘Because I could not believe that you would do nothing if there was any evidence that _he’s_ back!’

 

‘And let me guess,’ Fudge said. ‘He had none but his pet Death Eater’s Dark Mark burned.’

 

Percy nodded, ‘and apparently that’s happened before. Dumbledore also said that when the truth got out you would be booted out of office. The Order seemed to believe that when that happened Dumbledore should take your place.’

 

Fudge scowled, ‘yes I do believe Dumbledore’s warmongering is nothing more than a bid for my job.’

 

Percy was suitably horrified that Professor Dumbledore would be willing to use Voldemort's name in order to get power. That Albus Dumbledore the hero of Berlin and the Wizarding War was willing to sacrifice Harry and his father in order to get into power. However, it made more sense than anything else did at the moment because once Dumbledore had lost control over Harry's seats and popularity he needed an excuse to get away with everything he had done to the last of the Slytherin line.

 

‘Dumbledore sent Hagrid and Headmistress Maxime as envoys to the giants and Professor Lupin to the werewolves to gain their assistance,’ Percy said.

 

‘Giants and werewolves are dangerous creatures on their own but directed by Dumbledore and it could mean the fall of the Ministry as we know it,’ Fudge said darkly. ‘Dumbledore could bring the Ministry to its knees with their aid. Then he would pin the blame on He Who Must Not Be Named and save us from _him._ Thus, force me out in a vote of non-confidence and get himself elected.’

 

‘He also had Sturgis Podmore request a transfer to Azkaban where he would keep an eye on the Death Eaters and Dementors for any sign of a breakout,’ Percy continued.

 

‘Yes, I’ve got Auror Podmore’s request,’ Madam Bones said grimly. ‘I had very little reason to deny him his request. Few Aurors volunteer for the Azkaban shift.’

 

‘Naturally you are no longer going to grant him it,’ Fudge said. ‘Although what Dumbledore wants with the Azkaban inmates is anyone’s guess.’

 

‘It is possible that the Headmaster wishes to let a few of the Death Eaters escape,’ suggested Lord Slytherin. ‘It would lend credence to the idea that the Dark Lord has returned.’

 

Percy frowned, ‘you really think that the Headmaster would free _Death Eaters_ to back up his stories.’

 

‘I have spent little time in Britain,’ Lord Slytherin said. ‘But the little time I have spent here as taught me one thing; there is nothing Dumbledore would not do to achieve his version of the greater good!’

 

Percy felt more than a little sick at this statement from the Russian wizard. Percy doubted the Russian wizard would understand. Percy had grown up on stories of the evil and terror of the death eaters as well as the greatness, the goodness of Albus Dumbledore. The fact that Dumbledore could even possibly be aiding Death Eaters was horrifying to him.

 

‘Was anything else discussed at that meeting?’ demanded Lord Slytherin.

 

Percy nodded, ‘Dumbledore asked Bill to approach the goblins but Bill didn’t seem hopeful and after the embezzlement charges were discovered he did not want to risk his job for Dumbledore.’

 

‘Well at least someone in your family as common sense,’ muttered the Slytherin Lord.

 

‘He is planning to watch any known Death Eaters and has had Lord Vance keep an eye on any bills that could originate from He Who Must Not Be Named,’ Percy continued.

 

‘Must be planning to use scare tactics as a way to influence the Wizengamot especially as he’s lost all the seats he was using in Harry’s name,’ added Lord Slytherin.

 

‘He’s also using some thief to keep an eye out for any gossip in criminal circles and he’s planning to recruit out of the Ministry,’ Percy said.

 

‘I’ll keep an eye on that,’ nodded Bones.

 

‘Last night another meeting was called about Harry err Heir Slytherin,’ Percy corrected himself with an apologetic look at Lord Slytherin.

 

‘You are Hadrian’s friend I do not mind you calling him by his chosen name,’ Lord Slytherin said not unkindly.

 

‘Right,’ Percy said trying to gather his thoughts. ‘Well the Order were all shouting over one another trying to figure out what was going on with Harry. They all believed it just because Professor Dumbledore said so which is messed up. How can they turn on someone they profess to care about because Dumbledore says he’s the son of He Who Must Not Be Named without offering any sort of proof!

 

‘I’ve known Harry for four years. Okay he has a bit of a disregard for the rules but he is kind and cares for anyone who’s kind to him. I just can’t see him as He Who Must Not Be Named’s son. I won’t turn on him because of Dumbledore!’

 

‘Thank you, Mr Weasley,’ Lord Slytherin said. ‘I am sure that Hadrian will be thankful for the support when so many of his so called friends have turned against him because of his so called parentage!’

 

‘No problem,’ Percy said quickly. ‘Dumbledore refused to answer Bill’s questions on whether he has embezzled from Harry or not making us think he has.’

 

‘He has,’ Lord Slytherin said sharply.

 

‘Dumbledore claimed that James Potter was a Death E-‘began Percy.

 

‘He was not,’ Lord Slytherin said sharply.

 

‘There was never any proof but Dumbledore’s words to back that up,’ Fudge said sharply. ‘And Dumbledore suspected all neutrals with traditionalist leanings of being Dark.’

 

‘Right,’ Percy said. ‘Well Dumbledore claimed that when James was a Death Eater he was raped by You Know Who. After realising he was pregnant Lord Potter went to Dumbledore for protection which Dumbledore gave for his cooperation.’

 

‘If that is true Albus Dumbledore was not in a position to offer Lord Potter clemency,’ Madam Bones said. ‘Only the Head of the DMLE is. If that had been true Dumbledore would be concealing a terrorist.’

 

‘But it is not because James was neither a Death Eater nor raped,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly.

 

Percy nodded quickly, ‘Dumbledore said he lied to Harry to keep Harry from knowing the horrible truth. To protect Harry but Dad also let slip that Harry’s relatives abused him. That when Dad told Dumbledore he did _nothing_ because of blood wards which can’t exist because they’re not related!’

 

‘I am aware of Hadrian’s childhood,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly. ‘What I have no knowledge of is why your father did not go through the normal channels when Dumbledore did noting.’

 

‘Because Dumbledore said so,’ Percy said quietly.

 

‘Of course he did,’ the Slytherin Lord looked absolutely furious. ‘I said I will no prosecute your father and I will not but my son may have different feelings on this matter. What else has Albus Dumbledore claimed about my son and lover?’

 

‘Dumbledore then claimed that Harry somehow found out that he was You Know Who’s son. That when He Who Must Not Be Named found out he manipulated Harry. Made Harry believe he cared for him and was in love with his bearer. Put the thoughts in Harry’s head that Dumbledore was not all he said he was.’

 

‘No one needed to put any thoughts in Hadrian’s head,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly. ‘He did that all by himself.’

 

‘Dumbledore also believes that Harry kidnapped Hermione to use her in The Dark Lord’s resurrection ritual as a sacrifice,’ Percy continued.

 

‘Yes I have heard that theory from Dumbledore,’ agreed Madam Bones.

 

‘I left after that when Dumbledore could not offer any evidence,’ Percy said.

 

‘There’s no evidence because Harry is innocent,’ Lord Slytherin said darkly.

 

Percy nodded, ‘Bill and Charlie followed agreeing with me. Bill has gone to his bosses to tell them what he knows because he does not want to be found guilty by association with mum and Dumbledore.

 

‘But apparently before Bill and Charlie left they heard some of Dumbledore’s plots to kill Harry,’ gulped Percy. ‘Dad wanted nothing to do with it,’ Percy said not wanting to implicate his mother even if she was all for killing Harry.

 

‘And your mother?’ asked Lord Slytherin.

 

Percy refused to meet the older adults eyes, ‘I don’t know.’

 

‘Thank you, Mr Weasley,’ Fudge said. ‘You have been most helpful. In fact I would like to offer you a promotion in exchange for keeping an eye on your family.’

 

‘Yes,’ Percy said quickly.

 

Percy knew what people would say if they knew that he was getting a job in return for spying on his family. They would call him a Blood Traitor even more than they already did so because of his great, great great grandfather had refused a marriage contract in favour of a muggleborn and bringing great dishonour on both families. Unfortunately, they would be quite right but honestly Percy didn’t care and would not let his family hold him back anymore.

 

‘The Junior Undersecretary position has recently been vacated,’ the Minister said. ‘The previous Junior Undersecretary has just recently gone on maternity leave.’

 

‘Thank you, sir,’ Percy said quickly.

 

 

0000000000000

 

 

Bill knocked on his supervisor’s office door. After last night’s meeting Bill had returned to his Egyptian apartment. Initially after hearing of Voldemort’s return he had planned to transfer to London to protect his family but after hearing what Dumbledore and his mother were planning for Harry Bill had decided to remain in Cairo which he would have to explain to his supervisor.

 

Bill entered Gmor Greatrant’s office who was the Senior Manager of the Egypt branch of Gringotts much due to his abilities in goblin politics. Gmor gave Bill a suspicious look that all the goblins had been giving him recently. Bill hadn’t thought much of it because goblins were naturally suspicious but now he suspected it was due to Dumbledore’s embezzlement.

 

Percy had told Bill and Charlie that Harry had accused Dumbledore of paying people to be friends with him amongst other things. That put at the very least Ron in the frame for accepting stolen money and possibly drugging or conspiring to drug Harry. If the goblins suspected Bill’s family of knowingly taking embezzled money which was the most heinous crime in Muggle culture they would naturally suspect Bill as well.

 

After everything that happened Bill like Percy had decided the best way to avoid suspicion was to come clean with his superiors. Bill knew that he was going to have to pull away from his family if he was going to avoid the huge scandal to come. If he was right at least his younger brother had stolen from the Heir of several noble houses who in just over two years would be the Lord of about half of the houses he was entitled to.

 

‘Greatrant,’ Bill said knowing goblins hated human honorifics. ‘Can I talk to you?’

 

‘Is this about your transfer to London?’ asked the goblin.

 

‘No,’ Bill replied. ‘Dumbledore.’

 

The goblin looked up sharply, ‘sit.’

 

Bill took the seat opposite to his boss, ‘he called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The old group that fought against He Who Must Not Be Named. He wanted me to convince you to stay neutral.’

 

‘We do not get involved in Wizarding Wars,’ the goblin said coolly.

 

‘I know,’ Bill said quickly. ‘But after I heard about the embezzlement I confronted Professor Dumbledore about it. He neither denied it nor confirmed it. Then he started planning to kill Ha- Heir Slytherin.

 

‘I don’t know whether Lord Slytherin acquired a fake identity or not but I do know that Dumbledore has been embezzling from Harry. I cannot be involved with Dumbledore if this is proved to be the case so I hope if I put enough distance between us not to be involved,’ Bill said quickly. ‘Especially if my family were involved in some way.’

 

‘Cursebreaker Weasley,’ Greatrant said. ‘The king is personally investigating the embezzlement. He has found evidence that your mother, youngest brother and sister were knowingly embezzling and drugging Heir Slytherin. That your sister had plans to commit line theft with your mother’s help.

 

‘The King has questioned me personally on your character,’ Greatrant said darkly. ‘I assured him that you were a reliable, intelligent, hardworking employee. However, until you were cleared I could not employ you in any sensitive work nor give you the promotion.’

 

Bill thought this cleared a lot up of things that happened over the last few months. Recently he’d been reduced to either cataloguing non-cursed, non-valuable items found and had only been involved in Curse Breaking places that were known to have already have been raided. Usually the wards were already down and the tombs plundered. For someone of his talents it was a huge waist of his talents.

 

Then back in February there had been a Lead Curse Breaker opening which Bill had thought he was a shoe in to get. However, much to everyone’s surprise American wizard Alex Beck had got it instead much to his surprise as anyone else's. Bill had been incredibly disappointed which now knowing his family’s thieving ways had caused this made him feel even angrier at his greedy, controlling, harpy of a mother.

 

‘I swear on my life and magic that I had nothing to do with the embezzlement of Heir Hadrian Slytherin aka Harry Potter’s vaults. I would be under willing to undergo questioning under vertiserum,’ Bill said quickly. ‘Hell I would be willing to be bloody Legimised!’

 

Greatrant nodded, ‘I suspected as much. You are not the type to seek riches nor follow blindly, without questioning but procedure is procedure. I will speak to the King tonight about what the next steps are.’

 

‘I understand,’ Bill said. ‘When do you think my questioning will occur?’

 

‘Given the importance of what has happened I’d say no more than forty-eight hours,’ Greatrant replied.

 

Bill felt relieved to know that he would not have to wait around for much longer because he could not bear it if his bloody family caused him to miss out on another opportunity. There was still the question of what to do about his family. Bill now realised from the suspicion he was under that physical distance was just not enough to escape his family’s fallen reputation.

 

In fact Bill suspected the only way to escape his family’s shameful actions from causing him more problems in the future was to disown himself. A thought that was becoming more and more appealing as time went on as much as Bill wished that were not the case. Firstly, he had to meet up with Percy and Charlie for lunch in London where they wanted to discuss how meeting with their employees went.

 

 

 

0000000000000

 

 

 

Bill was the first of the Weasley brothers to arrive at the Muggle café where they hoped to talk without any nosey reporter publishing it as the latest story in the charges that Lord Slytherin was mounting against Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Bill had told Charlie and Percy about his meeting at the Ministry. Percy had just explained to them what had happened at the Ministry.

 

‘So you really don’t think it was He Who Must Not Be Named,’ Bill said.

 

Percy shook his head, ‘no. He was human. Nothing like the stories of him are. Plus he seemed to really care about Harry. I doubt that You Know Who could even fake caring about anyone but himself.’

 

‘Yes, but all we’ve got to go on his stories,’ Bill said gravely. ‘Trust me I know enough magical history to know that the winners write history. Dumbledore won the war so it was his version of events that recorded.’

 

‘What are you saying?’ demanded Percy. ‘That He Who Must Named is Harry’s father and back.’

 

‘No, of course not,’ Bill said quickly. ‘That even Dark wizards can love. Not that Dark wizards can’ be good. Trust me I have friends who are Dark.’

 

‘What?’ demanded Percy at half a yell.

 

‘It’s not that bad,’ Bill rolled his eyes. ‘Look not every country is like Britain where all non-Light magic is heralded as evil and banned. In most other countries it is fairly well balanced. Hell both Egypt and Romania are predominantly Dark countries.

 

‘Yet in Britain because there’s a few evil wizards who happen to be Dark it is feared and banned. I’m not saying You Know Who is good,’ Bill snorted. ‘All I’m saying is if Lord Slytherin is You Know Who he can still love his son.’

 

‘If _he_ was back wouldn’t we know about it,’ Percy said desperately. ‘Wouldn’t the killing begin again?’

 

Bill shook his head, ‘this is why Hogwarts needs a better history teacher. Look at the beginning there was not many deaths. There were a few that were always attributed to natural causes, accidents or someone else. Usually these people were people who either were causing trouble for the Dark or they held a position which when they died would allow a Death Eater to take their place.

 

‘It was not until the end of 1979 did the wholesale slaughter of Muggles, Muggleborns and anyone who dared to stand against He Who Must Not Be Named. Coincidentally that’s the same time Harry was conceived. The same time that James apparently fled to Dumbledore for protection,’ Bill said.

 

‘So you think _he_ knew?’ asked Charlie.

 

Bill shook his head, ‘if You Know Who was Harry’s father and knew then he wouldn’t have tried to kill Harry all those years ago. But his lover leaving him, maybe.’

 

‘You think James Potter was willingly with He Who Must Not Be Named – romantically?’ demanded Charlie. ‘Who would want to be with _him_?’

 

‘Of course not,’ Bill said with a smile. ‘The Dark Lord could never be Harry’s father but if he was it puts a whole new perspective on the war. Look this is not about Harry’s parentage. This is about what we’re going to do. Already I’m under suspicion and Percy’s been asked to spy on mum and dad for the Ministry. If things continue down this path we’ll all be hit by the shit storm that Dumbledore has caused.’

 

‘What can we do?’ asked Percy.

 

Bill frowned, ‘I fear that the only way to get out from the mess that Dumbledore and mum has brought upon us is to disown ourselves from the Weasley House and start a new House.’

 

‘We can’t!’ Charlie said sharply. ‘What about Fred, George, Ron, Ginny. It would destroy Mum!’

 

‘This is the same woman who is plotting a fourteen year old boy’s murder and has been stealing from him since he was in the crib,’ Bill said coldly. ‘Mum dug her own grave. And from what I’ve read Ron and Ginny are just as bad. The ones I worry about are Fred, George and Dad. I can’t believe they could be in on this.’

 

‘Let’s wait to find out the truth before we take drastic action,’ Percy suggested diplomatically.

 

Bill nodded, ‘Fred and George will be out of Hogwarts in a week and a half. We’ll talk to them then. First we have to survive mum’s reaction to your promotion and me refusing to come back.’

 

Charlie grimaced, ‘glad I’m staying in Romania. Mum’s going to be a nightmare.’

 

Bill gave Percy a worried look knowing that his younger brother had never really disappointed there mother. Bill knew that Percy had no idea how to handle mum going off on him as he was usually the one agreeing with their mother. Now he was getting a taste of what their mother was like when she didn’t get her own way and was the one to actually betray the Order Percy was going to go through hell.

 

‘I wouldn’t blame you if you went to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a few days,’ Charlie muttered.

 

As Bill left knowing his lunch hour was coming to an end Bill wished that it was not the case that Percy looked like he was really considering it. If Percy did end up fleeing the Burrow for Diagon Alley that would be the third brother in a row that Mum had pushed away. Given how Mum treated Fred and George it would be likely in a few years that only Ron and Ginny would want to remain in contact with their mother.


	44. Divorced Parents

** Chapter Forty Four **

** Divorced Parents **

Lucius and Narcissa flooed into Hogwarts Headmaster’s office. They had been given permission by the Board of Governors to come to Hogwarts to speak to their son when Lucius had said it concerned private family matters. Thankfully after a glare from Lucius and an affronted look from Narcissa the Board agreed to let them come without having to tell the whole board that they were getting divorced although the truth would come out soon enough.

 

It didn’t even require a donation to the Hogwarts budget to allow them into Hogwarts. Lucius had thought after the previous issues they had they would refuse him out of spite. It was certainly something Lucius would have done. They had after all booted him from their ranks due to Lucius’ methods of convincing them to get rid of the Muggle loving headmaster.

 

Luckily for Lucius and Narcissa Hogwarts had no choice by law but to let in parents and guardians who wished to speak to their children. Unless the parents were considered to be a danger to the child in which case this had to be backed up by a court ruling or an official investigation. And providing that they arranged to meet with their child outside of class time.

 

Luckily exams were over so classes were limited to going over exams, re-teaching common difficulties that exams had found and assigning holiday work. Honestly the last week of school very little learning or teaching got done outside Severus’ class. The governors had said as long as the class teacher gave their permission they would have no problem with Draco coming to meet them.

 

Luckily Severus as Draco’s Head of House was able to provide them with a copy of Draco's timetable. Another stroke of luck was that Draco’s first class of the day was History of Magic. Binns had given permission to Severus when he was asked if Draco could come with them without really understanding what was going on or who they were talking about.

 

If that had not been the case Dumbledore would likely deny them access on account to Draco needing the time to study. Really he just didn’t want known Death Eaters around his students. Thankfully, the permission from the Board and Dumbledore’s own precarious political situation meant that the Headmaster had no choice but to allow them access.

 

Narcissa went through the Floo first and Lucius followed. Lucius was unsurprised to find his wife dusting soot of her pristine dark blue eyes with a sneer on her face. Lucius suspected that it was at least partially an act and being in the same room as Albus Dumbledore rather than disgust at getting dirty. Narcissa may act like a dim, airhead but Lucius knew that was mostly an act.

 

‘Headmaster, where is Draco?’ Narcissa said imperviously.

 

‘Young Mr Malfoy should be coming along momentarily,’ Dumbledore replied.

 

‘We did say that we would be here at half nine,’ Lucius said coolly.

 

‘Young Mr Malfoy was still in History,’ explained Dumbledore. ‘Luckily Professor Binns graciously allowed Draco out of class. It will take young Draco ten minutes to get here.’

 

Lucius rolled his eyes knowing that Binns didn’t care for which child or group of students he was speaking to. His lesson plans had not changed since the year he had died in seventeen forty-five despite everything that had changed since then. There had been two Wizarding Wars in the last century alone which had yet to be included in the curriculum.

 

‘May I acquire to what the family business is, Lucius,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Lucius could not help but sneer at the Light leader’s rude use of Lucius' own personal name. Any wizard of the proper upbringing knew that names were something to be given and not used. The fact that Dumbledore insisted on using his personal name as though Dumbledore thought he was friend or family rather than his title as his position deserved.

 

‘I only wish to insure that myself and my staff are equipped to protect young Draco should he discover … difficulties … at home,’ smiled Dumbledore kindly.

 

Lucius wanted to curse the smile off the old man’s grandfatherly visage which they both knew was fake so why Dumbledore insisted on acting Lucius had no idea. Both Narcissa and he were well aware of what the old fool was getting at. Dumbledore at least suspected that Lucius was in contact with the Dark Lord and that was why they were here. In actual fact it was due to the Dark Lord’s son.

 

‘I’ve heard how you protect your students,’ sneered Lucius. ‘I read a very interesting article on young Mr Potter or is it Heir Slytherin as I now hear.’

 

Lucius smirked at the Leader of the Light knowing that the loss of his weapon would be an open wound for the light wizard. Just for a second Dumbledore had a very ugly glint in his blue eyes before he covered it up with a melancholy smile. Not for the first time did Lucius wonder if like Harry had Dumbledore asked not to be placed in Slytherin but for completely different reasons.

 

‘I am very sorry for the distrust I have earned with young Harry,’ Dumbledore said sadly. ‘I only wish that I can repent for my mistakes and explain to Harry that I have always had his best interests at heart.’

 

Dumbledore's expression changed absolutely so that the old man now looked so sad that if Lucius hadn’t known better he would have bought it. It was no wonder that the Light hearted fools believed every word he said even when they had no evidence to back it up. Still the Light fools would realise soon that Albus Dumbledore was just a mask to lure in the weak.

 

Lucius sneered, ‘I think it will take more than that to repair everything you have done. Needless to say if I feel the situation at home I will speak to Draco’s Head of House about it. Severus after all does not have your track record with young Heirs.’

 

Before Dumbledore could answer Lucius’ unveiled insult a knock on the door came. Lucius braced himself knowing that it was Draco. Knowing that he would have to explain to his teenaged son who was a lot less mature than Harry that he and Narcissa were getting divorced due to his ex-rival. Lucius knew that Draco would not take the revelation well even if he knew both his parents had lovers.

 

‘Enter,’ the Headmaster called.

 

Draco entered with a pale flush and glittering grey eyes. The same look Draco had worn when he was five and Ignatius had gifted him with a box of pranks from Zonkos that Draco had been begging for since Theodore Nott had got one for the previous Christmas. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa them had been very impressed with this and Draco had “lost” the box in less than a week but Draco had been very excited.

 

It was the same expression he was wearing now which caused a knot of guilt to form in Lucius stomach. Lucius knew that Draco would be keen to hear all the details about the Dark Lord’s return. However, that would have to wait as they were in the Headmaster’s office where it was too likely that the portraits would report every word back to Dumbledore.

 

‘Father, mother,’ Draco said brightly.

 

‘Draco,’ Lucius nodded.

 

‘Draco,’ beamed Narcissa. ‘Let’s have a good look at you. I wish you had been able to come home at Yule.’

 

‘Mum,’ Draco said embarrassed.

 

‘Now, now, Mr Malfoy your mother is just pleased to see you,’ smiled Dumbledore in a manner that made Lucius’ skin crawl. ‘Especially in these times. Family is important. There may come a time when you need to protect at great cost.’

 

All three Malfoys sneered at Dumbledore knowing exactly what the old man was trying to do. The idiotic Light wizard was trying to turn them into spies. Dumbledore must know that especially after the revelations of how Dumbledore had treated the Dark Lord’s son that they would never fall for it. Never mind on Dumbledore’s side Lucius’ younger son and Draco’s younger brother would be at the very least treated with contempt.

 

‘Father, why are you here?’ Draco asked.

 

‘I think that should be discussed in private, Draco,’ Lucius said coolly glancing at Albus. ‘Is there a conference room that we can use?’

 

Lucius knew that answer to that although Lucius knew few people did. There were several conference rooms either used by officials, lawyers or guardians who wanted to speak to a Hogwarts child in private. There were a ton of warding charms that meant anyone outside the room could not hear a word that was said inside. It was a way to protect the children in question.

 

Of course, since Dumbledore had become Headmaster that had become far less common. Nowadays the Headmaster _graciously_ allowed them to use his office where the portraits would report to the Headmaster their every word uttered within because people always forgot portraits had ears. Dumbledore had never believed in his student’s right to privacy and freedom of choice as evidenced with Harry's story.

 

‘That will not be necessary,’ Albus said kindly. ‘You are more than welcome to use my office. I will of course wait outside.’

 

‘That will not be necessary,’ Lucius said coolly. ‘I request to use a conference room as is my right as Draco’s guardian. Unless, you are suggesting I am a threat to Draco.’

 

Lucius knew that the only way to refuse to leave a child with his guardians was if the Headmaster believed him to be a threat. However, if he refused to and Lucius complained to the Ministry they would say Dumbledore was denying the Malfoys right to their own child illegally. Naturally with everything that had happened with Harry and the Dark Lord this would be just another nail in the coffin.

 

‘Not that you particularly care if a guardian is a threat to a child,’ Lucius said coolly. ‘Not if the rumours in the Daily Prophet are accurate. Now are you going to deny me to speak to my son privately?’

 

Lucius almost wished that Dumbledore would refuse to let Narcissa and he talk privately with their son. Not only would it delay explaining everything to Draco although he knew most of it but it would also help the Dark side even more prove that Dumbledore was using his positions to benefit himself. Not that the Dark side needed much help as Dumbledore had made his own ghost as the expression went.

 

‘I would love to grant you your request but the conference rooms are already in use,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Lucius couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face at Dumbledore's revelation that the conference rooms were already full. A smirk that was shared with his yet to be ex-wife. Draco, meanwhile, wore a gleeful expression with his grey eyes glittering dangerously. All thee of the Malfoy family knowing who it was that must have taken over the conference rooms.

 

‘Madam Bones and several high ranking Aurors are here,’ Draco said gleefully.

 

‘So the DMLE is already investigating your complicity in Heir Slytherin’s kidnapping,’ Lucius said amused.

 

‘Now, now Lucius don’t be so melodramatic,’ Dumbledore said. ‘In fact the DMLE is investigating a student of mine’s disappearance. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?’

 

‘How would I?’ sneered Lucius.

 

‘I do not believe it a coincidence that your old friend – or is it master – returned on the same night,’ Dumbledore said amused.

 

‘If you mean Foma,’ Lucius said. ‘He returned because only then could he take his Heir from this dreadful school. In fact I am unsure why I am leaving Draco here.’

 

‘Because you want him to keep an eye on the goings on in my school,’ Dumbledore said mildly and correct.

 

‘No,’ Narcissa said sharply. ‘Draco remains because I refuse to have my son too far away from us.’

 

‘Indeed,’ Dumbledore said amused. ‘Unfortunately Madam Bones’ presence means that you will either have to use my office or return another time.’

 

‘Fine,’ Lucius said sharply.

 

Dumbledore smiled looking like everything was going his way as he left the Malfoys in his office. Lucius scowled around at the apparently sleeping portraits in annoyance at Dumbledore's foolish arrogance. Naturally Lucius suspected that they were only pretending to sleep whilst really spying on them for the current Headmaster who they had to obey whether or not they agree with him.

 

‘Now what is this all about?’ demanded Draco once Dumbledore had departed. ‘Is this ab-‘

 

‘Is this my Great, great grandfather,’ Narcissa said suddenly. ‘Your great, great, grandfather.’

 

‘Yes, mother I know,’ Draco muttered mutinously. ‘Hogwarts least popular Headmaster.’

 

‘Ah but he was still a Headmaster,’ smiled Lucius catching on to what his wife was doing. ‘That means he left a portrait in the Headmaster’s office to guide future headmasters long after his death whether or not the Headmaster chooses to listen.’

 

Draco blinked but Draco whilst immature was not an idiot and could read between the lines of what Lucius and Narcissa were telling him. Draco nodded once quickly. Oh he knew that Dumbledore would know they would be careful with what they were saying but all that would mean is that he would think they were lying about why they here when in fact they were being very honest.

 

‘So why are you here?’ asked Draco again.

 

‘Draco,’ Narcissa said gently. ‘You know that we both love you, don’t you?’

 

‘Of course, mother,’ Draco said quickly.

 

‘But you are aware that your mother and I did not marry each other out of love,’ Lucius said.

 

Lucius and Narcissa had sat Draco down when he was ten and old enough to understand arranged marriages. Naturally most of his friends had by that time been subject to arranged marriages to someone or the other. Draco had then asked why he didn’t have one confused as all his peers had one so Lucius and Narcissa had explained their reasons to their young son.

 

Explained that they had not set up arranged marriages for two reasons. Firstly, though they had become friends over time they were not in love. Secondly, the Dark Lord before his fall did not believe in them.

 

Draco who had always known his parents had not been in love with one another had been quick to understand that this was the reason that the two of them did not stay in the same room. Things that Draco had previously always taken for granted before. As Draco grew he would understand why his parents had friends who would often come for sleepovers as they called it when he was very young so it wasn’t like he did not know his parents had lovers.

 

‘I know, father,’ Draco said calmly. ‘I’ve always known. So what is this about?’ asked Draco. I know about Eryx and … your lover. So what is this about?’

 

‘Your mother and have decided that we are no longer happy together,’ explained Lucius.

 

Draco’s mouth fell open, ‘you’re getting divorced?’

 

‘Yes,’ Lucius said sharply.

 

‘Is this because of _him?_ ’ Draco said bitterly.

 

Lucius wondered whether Draco was talking about Harry, the Dark Lord or their son. In actual fact it was because of Narcissa playing matchmaker. Lucius knew that his wife liked to play matchmaker with their friends.

 

‘Neither you’re my lover nor his father are to blame,’ Lucius said sharply.

 

‘Then whose is it?’ demanded Draco.

 

‘Mine,’ Narcissa said quietly. ‘I wish to make a proper go of it with my partner. Never mind your father and his lover are adorable together.’

 

Draco rolled his eyes, ‘you’re playing match maker again.’

 

Narcissa’s eyes glittered, ‘you know just because we are not together does mean we love you any less, Draco.’

 

‘I know mother,’ Draco said quietly.

 

‘You are still my heir,’ Lucius said quietly. ‘And your mother is keeping the apartment on Park Street so if you wish you can stay there with your mother.’

 

‘Am I to stay with mother then?’ asked Draco.

 

It was then that Lucius knew that despite the face that Draco put on his son was still that same unsure eleven years old and terrified he would not get into Slytherin. Lucius knew that the divorce would be difficult Draco whether or not he knew that his parents were not in love and had their own lovers. Throughout Draco’s childhood his parents had been stable and loving in a way that Harry’s would never be even if his parents were not in love.

 

‘That is up to you,’ Lucius said calmly. ‘Whatever I may want it is up to you.’

 

Draco blinked, ‘you are not making me stay with you.’

 

Draco knew that as Lucius’ heir Lucius could demand rights to his heir. Just as Harry could demand rights to their child due to Lucius only being Head of one House and already having an Heir for it. Hence, why children of divorced or separated parents almost always went with the titled parent. However, Lucius knew that in these situations the children ended up hating their parent. Thus, Lucius had decided to give his son the choice even though he knew it would kill him if Draco decided to live with his mother.

 

‘No,’ Lucius said quietly. ‘Although I want you to.’

 

‘We both do,’ Narcissa smiled at her son.

 

‘I don’t want to choose,’ Draco said quietly.

 

Lucius and Narcissa had discussed this last night. They knew it was unfair of them to force their son to choose between them. It had been Harry that had suggested they share custody of Draco much like Muggles do. Lucius had spoken to Narcissa about it. Narcissa agreed that if Draco could not choose then that’s how they would do it.

 

‘Then you don’t have to,’ Lucius said.

 

‘You said you wouldn’t choose for me,’ Draco growled.

 

‘And we won’t,’ Narcissa said kindly. ‘We’re just going to give you a third choice. Thank your father’s lover.’

 

‘What?’ asked Draco sullenly.

 

‘Draco,’ Lucius said warningly. ‘I know this is a difficult situation but you will never speak to me nor your mother like that.’

 

‘If it wasn’t for your lover,’ scowled Draco. ‘Then everything would be the same.’

 

‘Then I would have eventually divorced your father for Eryx,’ Narcissa said quietly. ‘Do not blame your father when both of us share blame.’

 

‘And Draco be careful of speaking about my lover like that,’ warned Lucius. ‘Or you will find yourself being punished far more severely than anything I have dreamt up for you before for speaking about my lover like that.’

 

Lucius made sure to imply that he was talking about himself by the way that he said he had his previous punishments. In actual fact he was speaking about the Dark Lord knowing that the Dark Lord would punish Draco most severely for saying a word against his Heir even if Harry defended his once rival. Naturally, for Harry’s protection Lucius did not want the old coot to know that so implied it was he who would punish Draco.

 

None of them knew what Dumbledore would do if he realised Hadrian Slytherin and Lucius Malfoy were in a relationship. However, if ever there was a man crafty enough to use their relationship to their favour it was Dumbledore. No it was better for all concerned especially Lucius’ unborn son for Dumbledore to know nothing of importance.

 

Lucius realised his son had got the message when he had paled. Draco had grown up on stories of the greatness of the Dark Lord. However, he also knew that the Dark Lord would never tolerate disrespect.

 

‘So how are you not going to make me choose between you but not choose for me?’ asked Draco clearly attempting to change the subject.

 

‘We shall share custody,’ Lucius said simply.

 

‘That’s possible?’ asked Draco surprised.

 

‘Yes,’ Lucius said simply. ‘It is common in the Muggle world. Hence, why Newbloods and Half-Bloods frequently use it. As well as non-titled Pure-Bloods. Justin has assured us that it is completely legal and as long as the three of us are in agreement there should be no problem. Actually as your mother and I are not arguing over you or money we should be able to settle the divorce out of court.’

 

‘Well at least it’s easy for you,’ muttered Draco.

 

‘Draco,’ Lucius said warningly. ‘It means that we do not need to embarrass ourselves so hopefully _the Daily Prophet_ will be more concerned with Dumbledore’s failing health than our family drama.’

 

‘Of course not,’ sneered Draco. ‘Can’t risk having the Malfoy name besmirched!’

 

‘I can assure you that if _the Daily Prophet_ takes an interest in our family affairs it will be unpleasant for you as well,’ Lucius said darkly. ‘They will debate on how the Malfoy Heir is _coping_ ,’ sneered Lucius.

 

‘All your friends would know all the sordid and most likely embellished details of our divorce,’ Lucius continued darkly. ‘Never mind the _Gryffindors_. I doubt you want to give the _Weasleys_ something to hang over you at every one of your confrontations.’

 

‘Okay, okay, father, you made your point,’ scowled Draco. ‘So how is this going to work, anyway?’

 

‘We have spoken about it,’ Lucius said. ‘Naturally for most of the year you are going to be at Hogwarts where we will both be called in should anything happen so it is only the holidays that you will have to choose a place to stay. We thought the best way would be for you to stay with one parent for Yule and the other for Eostre. Then the same for the summer holidays where you would stay with one parent for July and other for August. Naturally you could visit or stay with the other parent during these times if your current guardian gave you permission.’

 

‘Where would I be staying?’ Draco glared.

 

‘When you with me you would be staying in the manor except for when we were holidaying or I was on business,’ Lucius said crisply. ‘Naturally as normal you could chose to remain with friends as long as their guardians allowed it.’

 

‘When you are with me you would be likely staying either in Park Street or Eryx’s home in Greece,’ Narcissa said. ‘We can work out details when you stay with me. Naturally on the night of the switch over we would stay in Park Street.’

 

Draco nodded, ‘who will I be staying with first?’

 

‘Who do you want to stay with first?’ asked Lucius.

 

‘Father,’ Draco decided. ‘At least I know what will be happening.’

 

‘We’ll sort it out over July then,’ Narcissa said.

 

‘Is that it then. Can I go?’ Draco demanded.

 

‘Draco,’ warned Lucius again.

 

Narcissa lay a hand on his, ‘Lucius,’ she said warningly. ‘If that is what you want. If you want to talk you can always set up a meeting.’

 

Draco didn’t look like that was an option as he stormed off out of the Headmaster’s office. Narcissa sighed sadly but didn’t appear surprised. Lucius wished that this would be as easy on their son as it was on them.

 

Dumbledore appeared as soon as Draco had stormed off making Lucius suspect that Dumbledore had overheard the whole conversation. Well if he had all he would know was that Lucius and Narcissa were getting divorced and had lovers. Half of Wizarding Britain knew that they had lovers and would know about their divorce soon enough.

 

‘I saw young Draco on my second lap around Hogwarts,’ Dumbledore said. ‘He appeared upset. Is there anything I could help with?’

 

‘No,’ Lucius said sharply. ‘Severus knows the circumstances so I do not need your help nor does Draco. Now we have stuff to do.’

 

Lucius stepped into the Floo returning to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa arriving not a second after Lucius far more skilfully than Lucius thought Harry would ever be. Somehow Narcissa managed to not get a drop of soot on her whilst Harry would have looked like he had bathed in the stuff.

 

‘Well that could have gone better,’ Narcissa said.

 

Lucius sighed, ‘it was never going to go well. He may have known we weren’t in love with one another but everything was stable. Now he is unsure of where he stands especially with the fact my lover is Harry. Not to mention a child which he fears will take his place.’

 

Narcissa nodded, ‘I know. Have you spoke to Draco about it?’ asked Narcissa.

 

‘Yes,’ Lucius said. ‘He seemed to take it well at the time.’

 

‘Of course, he did,’ Narcissa said quietly. ‘He was likely in shock. It’s not every day that you find out your worst enemy come leader is sleeping with your father and carrying your half-brother. Now said ex-enemy has broken up your parents’ loveless but stable marriage.’

 

Lucius nodded knowing his wife as per usual was right. There was very few things that Narcissa Black had not been right over the years. That was why Lucius had Narcissa advise him on everything knowing that her clear sightedness would always come in helpful.

 

‘Come on Lucius lets give Justin the word that he can file the divorce papers,’ Narcissa said.

 

**AN: I have luckily never been in Draco’s situation and everyone I knew parents who did divorce did it far less civilly than the Malfoys. I hope to have portrayed Draco as what a fifteen year old boy would be like in this situation.**

 

**Merry Christmas everyone**

**I hope everyone has a brilliant Christmas.**

**I**

**I I**

**I I I I**

**I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I**

 


	45. Condemnation of a Rat

** Chapter Forty Five **

** Condemnation of a Rat **

Amelia had left the Minister and his new undersecretary as soon as she could without Fudge questioning so that she could get to 87 where Pettigrew was being guarded by Mina. Amelia knew that the revelation that Peter Pettigrew was still alive would affect a lot of big names. Not only Dumbledore but Fudge and Crouch (if he ever turned up again).

 

‘Has Pettigrew said anything?’ asked Amelia.

Mina snorted, ‘the little rat hasn’t shut up. Kept begging me to understand that he only acted out of fear. That he didn’t want to betray his friends. That the Dark Lord made him. Tried to make me understand his traitorous actions.’

 

Amelia shook her head wondering not for the first time that morning how such a self-serving creature such as Peter Pettigrew had ended up in Gryffindor the house of the brave and noble. Amelia knew Slytherins who were more loyal to their friends than this rat was. It just proved what Amelia had been saying all along that houses meant nothing in the long run.

 

‘Has he made any attempt to escape?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Oh yeah,’ Mina said. ‘Turns out he’s an Animagus.’

 

Amelia nodded already aware of that titbit of information thanks to young Heir Slytherin. Thank Merlin that Pettigrew hadn’t managed to escape due to them not knowing that information. Amelia wished that Heir Slytherin had been around to tell her that before they had arrested Pettigrew as without Pettigrew there would be no way to prove any of this.

 

‘Then I take it Pettigrew tried to escape using his Animagus form,’ Amelia said.

 

Mina nodded her ascent, ‘he managed to transform before I realised what he was just as I was Apparating.’

 

‘Must have hoped you would leave him behind where he could escape into the grounds,’ Amelia said. ‘He could have remained scavenging for food for years even if he could not escape the wards. It would be neigh on impossible to track down a rat.’

 

Mina nodded, ‘that’s what I thought. Luckily I managed to force him to change back and have him secured with a magic suppressor so he can’t transform or use any magic.’

 

‘Good,’ Amelia said. ‘You’ve done well. I want this kept quiet until I say so.’

 

‘Yes, ma’am,’ Mina said quickly.

 

Amelia entered the cell to see the little rat of a man – or was that a man of a rat – sniffling pathetically on the floor like a very ugly overgrown baby. Soon as Amelia entered to room he began begging her for mercy as if a man who betrayed his best friends to a mass murderer deserved mercy from anyone. But Pettigrew continued begging Amelia just to let her go. 

 

Not to give him to the Dementors.

 

So Pettigrew wasn’t quite as stupid as he appeared then. Pettigrew knew that the lightest punishment for everything he had done was being thrown into Azkaban for the rest of his life which in Azkaban was a lot shorter than it would be expecting under normal circumstances. Most likely being the one to betray the Boy Who Lived Pettigrew would be looking at the Demenetor's Kiss.

 

‘Please, please, don’t give me to Dementors,’ begged Pettigrew. ‘I can spy for you. That’s right I can be very useful.’

 

Amelia snorted, ‘I am not going to let you leave here. No you are going to be sentenced one way or another. The only question is whether you will be sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban or the Dementor’s Kiss.’

 

Pettigrew's eyes filled up with water as he sobbed once more reminding Amelia forcefully an overgrown baby. A very ugly overgrown baby at that rather than how sweet her niece had been when she was a baby. Amelia felt no pity for the cowardly traitor. Quite frankly Amelia hoped that he would be sentenced to the Kiss despite how horrific it was to witness.

 

‘Now if you are seen to cooperate the Wizengamot would look favourably upon you,’ Amelia said.

 

Pettigrew nodded, ‘I’ll help. Whatever you want me to say I’ll say.’

 

‘No, you’ll tell me the truth,’ Amelia said sharply. ‘Not what you think I want to hear.’

 

‘Yes, yes, anything,’ agreed Pettigrew.

 

‘Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?’ asked Amelia.

 

Veritaserum could only be used either by the suspect consenting to it use or by order of the court. Usually agreeing to the use of Veritserum meant the person in question was innocent of what they had been suspected of as few innocent people would deny being questioned under Veritaserum. Or, like Pettigrew, they knew that it would look better if they agreed to Veritaserum rather than being forced by a court order.

 

‘Yes, ma’am,’ Pettigrew said quickly.

 

‘Mina, get Healer Coote here and a bottle of Vertiaserum,’ ordered Amelia.

 

Only a fully trained Healer was allowed to administer Veritaserum which was one of the reasons they always had a fully trained Healer available to them at all time. Veritserum had several large side effects including becoming a vegetable which was why Veritaserum was so heavily regulated. Hell even a millilitre over the recommended dosage could cause serious brain damage.

 

Hence, why veritserum was why only a single dosage could be given every twenty-four hours although it was recommended not to give a second dosage for another month. However, if they had admitted under veritaserum they were guilty Veritaserum tended to be used again in the trial. Usually it was only needed the once to prove the suspect was innocent.

 

The potion was never administered to children under the age of seventeen. Children’s brains were far too delicate so that it could cause a lot of problems with their brain development. Of course, this meant that proving a child’s word to be true was far more difficult a task than proving an adult's word was true. Nor could Legimency be used for the same reason.

 

The side effects to Veritaserum were the reasons that were often given by those not wanting to undergo questioning using Veritaserum. It had caused a huge problem for the DMLE in the war and at the end of the last war because they had to sort their way through victims of the Imperius curse and actual Death Eaters which to this day had yet to be cleared up. It was why so many Death Eaters had managed to escape justice.

 

They claimed they were victims of the Imperius curse and now they were being threatened with Veritserum. Naturally the use of a spell that controlled one’s mind meant that any side effects would be more likely to occur and worse if they did occur. Neither the Ministry nor the Wizengamot were unwilling to risk a supposed victim’s sanity even if there was no evidence of any Imperius curse.

 

Amelia had chosen American DMLE Healer Coote for the same reason as she had chosen Auror Mina. Coote was an American wizard who had fallen for an English wizard on an exchange programme whilst he was training. Coote’s lover gained custody of their child so to have contact with the child he had stayed and completed his training with St. Mungo’s falling in love with his lover at some point.

 

‘Yes, ma’am,’ Mina said.

 

Amelia left the rat’s cell not wanting to spend a second longer with the rat that she had to until she knew that everything he said was honest. Amelia knew that the rat would lie through his teeth to protect himself. Amelia suspected that he was going to take a leaf out of Black’s book and try to use his Animagus form to escape. Amelia doubted it work because whilst a large dog might be able to survive the North Sea there was no way a tiny rat would be able to do the same.

 

Five minutes later Mina returned bringing with her a man with butter yellow hair and deep blue intelligent eyes. Coote’s eyes flickered around the room already realising this wasn’t something Amelia wanted the higher ups to know. This wasn’t exactly the first time the three of them had to navigate their path through the corruption that was prevalent within the British Ministry.

 

‘I trust that you will not reveal a word of the suspect’s survival until the trial date,’ Amelia said coolly.

 

‘Of course not,’ Coote said. ‘When have I ever?’

 

Amelia nodded, ‘I need you to administer the Vertiserum.’

 

‘Has the suspect given consent?’ asked Coote.

 

‘Yes,’ Amelia said calmly. ‘He knows he’s guilty. He hopes that if he is seen to cooperate with us then he’ll be sentenced to Azkaban rather than the Kiss.’

 

Coote raised an eyebrow, ‘that serious. What are his crimes?’

 

‘Treason, terrorism, murder, pseudocide and possibly a few more I’m missing,’ Amelia said darkly.

 

Coote nodded gravely, ‘how sure are you of his crimes?’

 

‘Very,’ Amelia said sharply.

 

Coote nodded, ‘with that list of crimes he’s going to need to give a hell a lot of useful information to get off the Kiss sentence. Do you think he’ll have them?’

 

‘That remains to be seen,’ Amelia said coolly. ‘Depends what he can give to me on Fudge, Dumbledore and escaped Death Eaters.’

 

‘Mina, Coote, follow me,’ directed Amelia.

 

Amelia’s two subordinates did as she had instructed as they had always done and followed her into Pettigrew's cell. Unlike Amelia and Heir Slytherin, Coote did not recognise Pettigrew. Not surprising as he attended Blackbones Academy in America which was set up by Amelia’s ancestor and the Black Lord in 1652 when America was first colonised by magical Britain.

 

Never mind that Mrs Philberta Pettigrew had refused to have her son’s photograph in the newspaper. A fact that now made Amelia suspicious of the woman. It wouldn’t be as if Mrs Pettigrew would be the first woman to harbour her criminal child. Unfortunately, the woman had died of untreated Pernicious Anaemia two years ago around the time that Black had escaped. Thus, Amelia was unable to quest her or convict her if she had.

 

Amelia did have her doubts about Mrs Pettigrew's complicity in her son's crimes, however. If Pettigrew had a mother who knew and had inherited her husband’s small country house surely he wouldn’t have lived as a rat for thirteen years. Unless, they thought it was too obvious a place which would be the first place looked for if the truth were discovered.

 

Amelia would not have thought the junior Wizarding Maintenance Department member and apparently spy would have enough intelligence to realise this especially when his comfort was in question. Nor would his retired hairdresser mother for that matter who Peter seemed to have inherited his brains from. Pollock Pettigrew had died just days before the end of the war in an apparation accident so he would never live to see his son’s supposed death.

 

‘Coote, give the suspect the Veritaserum,’ instructed Amelia.

 

‘Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum for the purposes of this investigation?’ asked Coote.

 

‘Yes,’ Pettigrew said quickly.

 

‘Do you understand that possible side-effects include brain damage, acquiring a vegetative state, being unable to lie again and death?’ asked Coote.

 

Pettigrew gulped, ‘y-y-yes.’

 

Coote nodded and took the vial of colourless liquid from in his robes and put a drop onto Pettigrew's tongue. Immediately the small man got that distant, emotionless look that all those under the influence of Veritaserum got. Coote nodded to show that the potion was in his system and there did not seem to be any ill effects although he would have to be watched by Coote for twenty-four hours after ingestion.

 

‘Veritaserum potion administered to Peter Pollock Pettigrew on twenty-third June 1995 by Healer Rafael Josiah Coote,’ Amelia announced. ‘Interrogation will be conducted by Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Interrogation is witnessed by Auror Lina Cabalina Mina.

 

‘What is your name?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Peter Pollock Pettigrew,’ Peter responded immediately.

 

‘What is your date of birth?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Twenty-ninth June 1960,’ Peter said.

 

Amelia nodded, ‘were you a Death Eater?’

 

‘Yes,’ Pettigrew said without second thought.

 

‘Were you James and Lily Potter’s secret keeper at the time of their deaths?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Yes,’ Pettigrew said again. ‘Professor Dumbledore performed the spell himself.’

 

‘Did you betray them to the wizard stylising himself as Lord Voldemort?’ Amelia asked.

 

‘Yes,’ Pettigrew said.

 

‘What did you do when you realised that the Dark Lord had fallen?’ Amelia asked.

 

‘Fled to the a small Muggle town,’ Pettigrew said. ‘I was planning to make it look like I had been tortured for Lily and Prongs' address but Sirius tracked me down first. I knew he meant to kill me in revenge for what I had done.

 

‘I began to scream at Sirius about what he had done. I made it sound like he had been the one to betray Lily and James. This only served to make Sirius angrier and angrier. Sirius pulled out his wand just as I knew he would.

 

‘I had had my wand hidden behind my back the whole time,’ Pettigrew admitted. ‘I blew apart the street with a Blasting Curse. I saw several open pipes and knew as a rat I could survive down there so I cut off my finger, transformed into a rat and fled into the sewers.

 

‘I fled and finally came up in Ottery St. Catchpole,’ Pettigrew explained. ‘I was still bleeding when I was found by Percy Weasley who took me in. His mother patched me up and his father got Percy a cage and food for me when it became clear that Percy was insisting on me being his pet.

 

‘When Percy got an owl for becoming prefect a few years ago his parents gave me to his younger brother, Ron. On the way to Hogwarts I saw Hadrian for the first time. He looked so much like James although I know that a lot of that is going to be James’ glamour.

 

‘I kept a close eye on him over the years as well as keeping an ear out for any rumours of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore always told the Order that he doubted the Dark Lord was human enough to die. I always hoped that was the case.

 

‘In Harry’s first year Harry ended up being almost killed by a fellow Death Eater,’ Pettigrew continued. 'Professor Quirrell who hoped to get vengeance for our fallen master and steal the Philosopher’s Stone that Dumbledore was hiding there. There were rumours he was serving the Dark Lord but unfortunately those rumours were proved to be only that when Harry fought him down in the dungeons because he feared the Dark Lord’s return.

 

‘Then in Harry’s second year I heard rumours that Slytherin’s Chamber was open once more. I believed it to be the Dark Lord but it was proved that the spells containing the basilisk had finally worn away enough that the beast was able to escape,’ Pettigrew continued. ‘Gilderoy Lockhart then wrote threatening messages and killed roosters in an attempt to boost his own popularity.

 

‘Then I came back from Egypt to find that Sirius had escaped. I knew that he would be after me once again. Then when he broke into Gryffindor tower with the intent of finding me I decided it was time to fake my death again so made it looked like Hermione’s cat had ate me.’

 

‘Where did you go?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘I hid out in an old cupboard in Hagrid’s cabin,’ Pettigrew explained. ‘It was warm and safe. Only Hagrid should have been going through his cupboards and he would just see me as another rat. Hagrid would be more likely to adopt me than anything.

 

‘But on the night that the hippogriff should have been executed Hagrid dropped his milk jug and Hermione went into the cupboard for another one. Hermione found me in the milk jug and gave me back to Ron. On the way back to the castle Sirius attacked us and dragged us into the Shrieking Shack leaving Hermione and Harry to follow.

 

‘I was forced back into my true form. They were planning to turn me over to the Ministry and feed me to the Dementors. Nothing I said would convince them to just let me go. Not even Ron who was my owner.

 

‘Then the moon rose to its peak causing Remus to transform. I used the distraction to my advantage knocking Ron unconscious and transforming into a rat and fleeing Hogwarts. Everyone was so busy trying to fight Remus that they could not catch me.

 

‘I had overheard Harry telling Ron that Dumbledore had said that the Dark Lord was last spotted in the forests in Albania. I made my way their using Muggle transport. I spent the whole summer there but I could not find the Dark Lord anywhere.’

 

‘Did anyone recognise you?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Yes, Bertha Jorkins, in a pub in Albania’ Pettigrew admitted.

 

Amelia closed her eyes momentarily at the sudden realisation of the unsolved case as to why the witch had not been seen in a year. She had gone missing in Albania where Pettigrew had been and even seen that Pettigrew was alive. Pettigrew must have killed Jorkins to stop the gossip from blabbing about seeing a supposed dead man in a pub in Albania.

 

‘I killed her so she could not repeat what she had seen to anyone,’ Pettigrew admitted calmly. ‘But the close call had been all the warning I needed. If I could not find the Dark Lord I would make sure that his will was carried out.

 

‘I returned to Hogwarts where I entered Harry’s name into the Goblet of Fire,’ Pettigrew admitted. ‘I hoped that the tournament would be enough to finish him off without me having to lift a finger. I know I would have a hard time sneaking up on him now he knows my disguise.

 

‘After the tournament was finished and my plan had failed I planned to finish Harry off myself. However, I could not find him which I realise is because he had left Hogwarts. But in my search of Hogwarts I happened across Hermione who recognised me so I killed her.’

 

‘What about the note?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘I left one on her bed to avoid suspicion,’ Pettigrew said. ‘I knew if it came out that someone had been murdered then security would be raised. I would not be able to get to Harry if that were the case.’

 

‘Yesterday I was in the Great Hall expecting Harry to be there. I planned to follow him until he was alone where I could kill him. If he had not survived I would be the Dark Lord’s most favoured where instead I was forced to be a rat for thirteen years.’

 

‘The potion is waring off,’ warned Coote. ‘Two minutes.’

 

‘That was when I found out that the Dark Lord was Harry’s father from the Daily Prophet,’ Pettigrew continued. ‘I decided to join the Dark Lord and his Heir. I knew were the Slytherin Castle was from when the Dark Lord was in power but the Dark Lord has turned me over to the Ministry.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Amelia said ending the interview. ‘Coote make sure that there are no ill effects from the Veritaserum. Auror Mina watch the prisoner.’

 

‘Yes, Madam Bones,’ Coote said.

 

‘Yes, ma’am,’ agreed Mina.

 

Amelia left them trying to figure out how exactly she was going to manage to get a trial organised without giving the name of the accused. If she did say the real name then it would be very difficult for her to get a trial because the higher ups would be trying to bury it. Amelia closed her eyes wishing once again that the Ministry was not as corrupt as it was.

 

Amelia decided that the best course of action would be to have Wormtail as a surprise witness for Dumbledore’s trial. After all this would prove that Dumbledore had thrown an Heir into Azkaban prison without so much as a trial which would only worsen his current political standing. Thus, only the offence which was the Slytherins would have to know until the trial came up.

 

Then after he had been used as a witness when the whole Wizengamot had found out that Peter Pettigrew was alive and the person responsible for the Potters’ deaths it would be impossible to stop a trial. Of course, when asked why she hadn’t already tried Pettigrew she would claim she was still investigating Peter Pettigrew. It wasn’t exactly a lie because she would have to speak to the Slytherins, Lupin and anyone who had been close to him before his so called death in 1981.

 

Firstly, she would have to speak to Lord Slytherin before returning to Hogwarts. There was still Hermione Granger’s disappearance to investigate even if she did have her murderer in custody. Never mind all the horrors going on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which had to be addressed and fixed before the start of the new school year.

 

‘Slytherin Castle,’ Amelia called out.

 

Amelia stepped into the Floo and found herself back inside the reception room of Slytherin Castle. Young Heir Slytherin was standing pacing in front of the fireplace. The boy had looked up exuberantly when the Floo went but that had quickly changed to disappointment when seeing her so he was clearly expecting someone else rather than the Head of the DMLE.

 

‘Madam Bones,’ Heir Slytherin greeted. ‘Would you like me to summon my father?’

 

‘Yes, please, Heir Slytherin,’ Amelia agreed readily. ‘Are you expecting someone else?’

 

The teenaged flushed in a very telling way, ‘err, no. Jodkey.’

 

A little elf with the largest blue eyes Amelia had ever seen, strange fluffy grey hair unusual on a house elf, a small round nose and very pale skin wearing a dark green pinafore with the Slytherin house crest. The little elf positively beamed at his young master’s call. Amelia had seen this response before from House Elves who were absolutely devoted to their master's.

 

‘Little Master called Jodkey,’ Jodkey said shrilly.

 

‘Yes, Jodkey, can you get my father,’ instructed Heir Slytherin. ‘He should be in his study. Inform him that Madam Bones is here to see him. Tell him we’ll be in the first sitting room.’

 

‘Jodkey, is doing that for Master Hadrian, sir,’ the little elf squeaked.

 

‘Follow me,’ instructed Heir Slytherin.

 

Amelia followed the young man into his sitting room. The two of them took seats opposite one another in the exact same position as Amelia and Lord Slytherin had been in several hours previously. Heir Slytherin glanced to the door every so often clearly waiting for someone else other than Amelia and his father to walk through the door. Amelia kept her amusement at the boy's lovestruck face to herself knowing it was none of her business nor would her comments be appreciated.

 

Three minutes later the fifteen year old's father Lord Foma Slytherin walked through the door where he immediately took a seat beside his son. He raised an eyebrow at the young man who shook his head so Amelia guessed it was about the young man's crush. Before the Slytherin Lord turned to Amelia expectantly. From the Slytherin Lord's eyes he knew that it was about Wormtail already.

 

‘So is this about Wormtail?’ asked Heir Slytherin.

 

‘Yes,’ Amelia agreed.

 

‘I’ve told you everything I know,’ Hadrian Slytherin said quickly.

 

‘I know,’ Amelia said. ‘I am sure you are aware of how corrupt the British Ministry of Magic is,’ Amelia said grimly.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Heir Slytherin said quickly.

 

‘Then you’ll understand that given the fact that Minister Fudge ignored your testimony it will look very bad for him as well as Dumbledore if Lord Black were found to be innocent of all charges,’ Amelia said grimly.

 

‘I understand,’ scowled the teenaged boy. ‘Does that mean you’re going to do nothing? My godfather rotted for twelve years in Azkaban-‘

 

‘Hadrian,’ chided Lord Slytherin.

 

‘Heir Slytherin,’ Amelia said calmly. ‘I can assure you I am not going to do nothing. Your godfather did not deserve what happened to him. I have read his file. He was a good Auror and we all turned our backs on him but we do have to do this carefully or the Minister will prevent justice from occurring.’

 

‘So what are you planning?’ asked Heir Slytherin.

 

‘Make sure that there are too many witnesses for Fudge to be able to quiet Pettigrew’s survival,’ Amelia said simply.

 

‘How?’ asked the Slytherin Heir.

 

‘By having him an anonymous witness for Dumbledore’s trial,’ Amelia said simply.

 

Lord Slytherin gave out a laugh, ‘oh that’s brilliant. The whole of the Wizengamot and any reporter there will be present to hear Pettigrew’s testimony. How are you planning to say that Peettigrew has evidence for or against Dumbledore?’

 

‘It turns out that Pettigrew was not powerful enough to perform the Fidelius Charm,’ Amelia began.

 

Heir Slytherin snorted, ‘of course he’s not. Anyone could tell you that.’

 

Amelia nodded, ‘it turns out Dumbledore was the one to perform the spell.’

 

‘Why am I not surprise?’ the Slytherin Heir said bitterly. ‘Of course, Dumbledore knew the bloody truth. And of course he wouldn’t speak out. He hid me from my father and locked my godfather up!’

 

Amelia bowed her head, ‘naturally as a witness for the offence Pettigrew only has to be known to yourselves until the date of the trial.’

 

‘Won’t people ask why you haven’t charged Pettigrew?’ asked Lord Slytherin.

 

‘I have,’ Amelia said. ‘I have also recorded it but I doubt Fudge will come looking for it. He hasn’t come looking at the Charging Records in his whole career so I would be very surprised if he started now.

 

‘The only thing I have not done is set a date for Pettigrew’s trial. If anyone asks I will inform them that we are still investigating Peter Pettigrew. Given the long time that has elapsed since his original crime and the crimes committed this year it isn’t unexpected that it is taking time to get all the investigations done.’

 

Lord Slytherin nodded satisfied, ‘thank you for keeping us informed. And I will inform our lawyers of this new witness. I’m guessing this is not the first time you’ve had to manipulate the Ministry to see justice is done.’

 

‘No it is not,’ Amelia agreed.

 

‘You’d have made a good Slytherin,’ the Slytherin heir said amused.

 

Amelia just smiled not saying that that was the hat’s second choice for her. Amelia had always been rather horrified at that statement from the hat. Now, however, Amelia understood and was glad for the skill set that would have landed her in Slytherin all those years ago if she did not use them for her own sense of justice and loyalty to her ideals.

 

‘I am afraid that I have to leave,’ Amelia said.

 

‘Of course,’ the Slytherin Lord said quickly. ‘I am sure you have a busy few months ahead of you. May I show you out?’

 

‘Thank you,’ Amelia accepted the offer quickly.

 

**AN:**

**Happy New Year**

**I hope that everyone had a brilliant Christmas and Hogmanay.**


	46. Dark Plans

** Chapter Forty Six **

** Dark Plans **

‘How did it go?’ asked Harry.

 

Lucius and Narcissa stepped through the Floo network where Harry had spent the past hour pacing. Harry kept telling himself that it was not important. That he didn’t care if his lover was divorced or not but Harry knew that he was lying to himself on that front although he had no idea if he wanted or feared his lover getting divorced. Harry knew that his lover being a free agent might change Lucius' expectations of their relationship but Harry had no idea what he wanted.

 

Lucius sighed, ‘Draco was not happy.’

 

Harry snorted, ‘of course not. Nobody would be in those circumstances. His father left his mother for his ex-enemy who is younger than him!’

 

‘What’s wrong with you?’ asked Lucius.

 

Harry sighed knowing that he was never able to keep when he was worried, upset or angry from Lucius. Not that he really wanted to nowadays that their relationship was progressing faster than Harry was able to control his feelings. Lucius had, after all, been there for him at a time when no one else had when his whole world was falling apart which had changed their relationship.

 

This morning after speaking to Amelia Harry had gone up to his bedroom knowing it would be several hours before Lucius came back from Hogwarts after speaking to Draco. Harry had checked his diary not really expecting to find out anything he did not know in it. Harry had expected reports of Granger’s disappearance and the DMLE’s investigations which were there but they were not the only things there.

 

What Harry did not expect were two dire warnings from both Snape and the Weasley twins. It made Harry pleased that despite everything the twins were still protecting him from Dumbledore. Harry had expected that after he had killed Granger they would understandably want nothing more to do with him and quite possibly betray him to Dumbledore but it seemed that may not be the case.

 

Harry had begged his father to let him attend the requested meeting in Hogsmeade. The Dark Lord did not like it fearing it was a trap but Harry pointed out if it had been a trap they would never have revealed Dumbledore’s latest plan. Harry had pointed out the usefulness of having the twins who were close to Dumbledore reporting to Harry which was the only reason that Harry was allowed to go.

 

Naturally he was not to go alone. Harry had said he would take Lucius with him but the Dark Lord did not find that acceptable. The Dark Lord requested that he also take Marcus Flint Senior with him as he was the Dark Lord’s best fighter. Harry’s father wanted to go with Harry himself but Harry knew that the twins would never say anything in front of the man they were raised to fear.

 

‘Dumbledore is planning to have my seed extracted so that Ginny could carry my Heir,’ Harry said bitterly.

 

According to Fred and George Dumbledore had finally given up on using Harry as a weapon. Dumbledore believed that Harry was too dangerous to live so he planned to have Harry killed at Snape’s hands. However, the Light especially the Weasley women still craved Harry’s money and titles so planned to “extract” Harry’s semen to have control over the next Slytherin Heir.

 

Apparently Dumbledore had told the Weasley twins that Snape would be using magic to steal his semen. However, according to Harry’s father there were no spells to force ejaculation. Not unless you were including the Imperius curse which meant that Dumbledore was planning to have Snape rape him which had made his father understandably murderous.

 

The Dark Lord was going to call Snape to him first to find out exactly what Dumbledore had said. Then they were going to figure out a way that Snape would be seen as giving Dumbledore what he wished for without actually doing so. The only suggestion so far had been acquiring sperm from a Muggle sperm bank and giving that to Dumbledore to impregnate the Weasley whore.

 

‘He’s what?’ Lucius said icily.

 

‘You heard,’ Harry said equally as coolly. ‘He plans to have Snape molest me so that he can have another bloody weapon. He never learns does he!?’

 

After everything that was going on at the present one would think that it would make you think twice before repeating the same plan that was ruining you with another innocent child. But Dumbledore it appeared had not one iota of common sense or was just ridiculously stubborn. His plan had failed and so far his only reaction was to repeat the same plan with Harry’s future child.

 

‘Thank Merlin he doesn’t know about our son,’ Harry said.

 

Lucius nodded, ‘yes thank Merlin.’

 

‘Even should his plan succeed Weasley’s child would not be your heir,’ Narcissa said. ‘The child you carry will be older and even if its not if you leave everything to that child then the other child cannot claim _anything!’_

 

‘That’s what father said,’ agreed Harry, ‘between death threats,’ muttered Harry.

 

Lucius snorted, ‘that I can believe.’

 

‘Well you’ve seen what my father is like in overprotective mode for yourself,’ Harry laughed.

 

Lucius grimaced, ‘that’s not funny.’

 

‘And that reminds me,’ Narcissa said suddenly. ‘I have something for you.’

 

Harry blinked, ‘what?’

 

Narcissa pulled a book out of her handbag which had to have an expansion charm on it or it would never fit into the small glittery golden handbag. The book cover was dark blue leather with faded golden writing saying _Baby Names & Star Signs_. Underneath was the name of the author Rigel Black. Harry took the book from the woman fingering the worn covers feeling his stomach flutter nervously.

 

‘My mother swore by this book,’ Narcissa said. ‘It was where I found Draco’s name.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Harry said.

 

‘No problem, Harry, dear,’ Narcissa said. ‘If you need to talk about pregnancies or babies I am always here to talk.’

 

‘Err thank you Narcissa,’ Harry said awkwardly. ‘My father will be calling the rest of the Inner Circle in two hours’ time. He will be calling the rest of them one at a time to his office, interviewing them and then asking them to wait in the Ball Room where a full Inner Circle meeting shall be held. He shall be doing the same with the Outer Circle tomorrow,’ Harry informed them. ‘Would you like me to show you around?’

 

‘Yes, please,’ Lucius said.

 

‘No, thank you,’ Narcissa said. ‘I have to sort out my new apartment. I shall see you in two hours?’

 

‘Follow me,’ Harry gave Lucius a lecherous grin.

 

Then the young boy darted out of the reception room with a teenager's natural energy. Lucius was forced to follow the boy taking long strides to keep up with his much younger lover. Lucius knew that from the boy’s grin they were going to end up in bed which Lucius wanted but knew that if the Dark Lord walked in on them he would be dead before Harry could defend him.

 

‘Come on,’ Harry called. ‘I think we should start in my room.’

 

‘Are you trying to get me murdered?’ Lucius asked.

 

‘Lucius,’ Harry said amused. ‘I’ve told you before I won’t let my father kill you.’

 

Harry rounded the corner into his bedroom with his perfectly large bed for what they were about to do. Harry gave Lucius a burning gaze which the older man more than returned. Despite his fears of Harry’s father they both knew neither one of them would give up what they had together even if Lucius thought that they should try not to push the Dark Lord as much as Harry did.

 

Harry kissed Lucius deep dragging his lover onto his bed as he did so. Not that Lucius put up any sort of fight as he began to kiss Harry back in earnest. Nor did the older man put up a fight as Harry quickly divested him of his black robes as Lucius practically tore Harry’s robes off him. Harry kissed Lucius as though he would never kiss the blonde again. Harry reached for Lucius’ underwear which he quickly removed. Not before giving Lucius’ clothed balls a light squeeze causing Lucius to groan.

 

‘Tease,’ murmured Lucius.

 

Harry grinned into Lucius’ mouth wrapping his legs around Lucius’ strong, lightly toned body. Harry rolled them around so that he was on top of the larger blonde Lord. Harry leaned to one side to pick up the little bottle of silver coloured, passionfruit flavoured lube that he had brought with him from Hogwarts and kept close to his bed hoping that Lucius would pay him a visit.

 

Harry worked one finger into Lucius’ hole groaning at the tight feeling that still existed there. Harry wriggled his finger and hooked it opening his lover up. Then he added a second finger and performed a scissoring motion to prepare Lucius. Finally he added a third finger which apparently drove Lucius past all control because he growled at Harry impatiently.

 

‘Hurry up, Potter,’

 

Harry taking it as the invitation that it was removed his fingers and quickly began lubing up is cock. Harry then lined himself up with his lover’s ass hole and pushed into his lover in one quick fluid motion. Lucius made a strangled noise of pleasure as Harry felt Lucius’ muscles close around his cock. Lucius' walls were hot and warm against Harry's cock.

 

‘Move,’ ordered Lucius.

 

Harry wasted no time in failing to comply with his lover’s commands as he could barely control himself as it was. Gripping Lucius’ strong, pale hips Harry set a punishing pace. Harry would pull almost all the way out just to pound back into Lucius' tight heat. All the whilst Lucius pushed back against Harry forcing Harry deeper and deeper into Lucius’ tight heat.

 

‘Faster,’ Lucius commanded.

Harry knew that he was getting closer and closer to filling Lucius up with his come. And if the way Lucius' walls were pulsating Lucius was just as bad as Harry was. Harry pushed deep into Lucius coming at the same time as Lucius’ muscles clamped down around Harry's emptying cock. Harry cried out in absolute pleasure as he collapsed on top of his lover.

 

‘Wow,’ murmured Harry.

 

‘Wow,’ agreed Lucius breathlessly.

 

‘And the name’s Slytherin,’ Harry said amused. ‘Forgetting things in your old age.’

 

Lucius looked affronted, ‘only when you are distracting me with your sinful hands.’

 

Harry smiled into Lucius’ chest as he pulled his cock out of Lucius' passage and curled up with his lover. Lucius pulled Harry closer to him so that Harry's head was resting on Lucius' firm chest. The sound of Lucius’ heartbeat which was still coming down to it's usual steady pace after the vigorous fucking lulled Harry into a deep slumber as Lucius’ breathing levelled out.

 

 

0000000000000000000

 

 

‘Hadrian,’ a familiar voice called out.

 

Harry woke with a jolt at the sound of his father’s voice coming from behind the other side of the door but luckily the Dark Lord did not appear to be entering. Looking down at the still very naked Lucius who had jolted awake at the same time as Harry. Harry tried desperately to think of a way to remedy the situation without his father trying to kill Lucius.

 

‘Father,’ Harry called out hoping his voice came out as normal. ‘What is it?’

 

‘I am about to call Severus,’ his father said. ‘I would like you to be present for meeting.’

 

‘Coming,’ Harry said quickly. ‘I fell asleep,’ Harry explained. ‘You know the pregnancy making me tired. Let me just make myself presentable.’

 

‘Be in my office in five minutes,’ ordered the Dark Lord.

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief glad that his father hadn’t felt the need to come into his bedroom and see the evidence of the mornings activities all over his bed and body. There would be no way to hide the fact that he had just had sex if that were the case. The Dark Lord would be absolutely furious with Lucius which was all they needed today of all days.

 

‘That was close,’ Harry said breathlessly. ‘Stay here until father call you.’

 

‘Of course, my prince,’ Lucius said amused. ‘Where else would I go?’

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his lover before going to his cupboard to get a change of clothes. Harry knew that the robes he had been wearing were far to crumpled to wear again without looking far too undignified for the Dark Lord's heir so decided on new robes. If his father asked he would simply say that his robes had become creased in his sleep so he had changed them.

 

Harry put on long robes of the darkest blue made out of velvet. The robes were lined with satin making it feel soft against Harry’s skin. The robes arms, mandarin collar and hems were silk patterned with silver swirls. Harry quickly brushed his hair knowing that it wouldn’t do much good but at least he could make himself look like he hadn’t just rolled out bed as he had. Harry then walked quickly to his father’s office where he found his father with a roll of parchment and a blue quill. Harry was just glad that he had made it before Snape had.

 

‘Father,’ Harry greeted. ‘When will Snape be here?’

 

‘I have called him,’ the Dark Lord said calmly.

 

‘So as soon as he can make it out of Hogwarts without alerting Dumbledore to his absence,’ Harry understood.

 

‘Not necessarily,’ disagreed the Slytherin Lord, ‘as long as I give Severus something to tell Dumbledore it no longer matters if Dumbledore knows Snape is coming or not. In fact it would help us if Dumbledore believed I trusted Severus whilst Severus was reporting everything back to Dumbledore.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘I understand.’

 

A few minutes later there was a single knock on the Dark Lord's study door. Harry knew that no one but Harry would dare to enter a room that they knew the Dark Lord was occupying without permission even if they had been called. Harry only did so because the Dark Lord was his father and would not hurt him as he was the only one the Dark Lord loved amongst the living.

 

‘Enter,’ ordered Harry’s father.

 

Snape entered taking in the Slytherin men seated behind the mahogany desk. Harry at his father's right hand which was a sign of the Dark Lord's absolute trust in Harry. Snape inclined his head in the direction of the Dark Lord. Then at Harry’s father’s look did the same to Harry which always unnerved Harry to see his dour Potions Professor bowing to him.

 

‘Severus, sit down,’ instructed Lord Voldemort.

 

Snape did as his Lord instructed without a word. Harry had come to realise that Snape was very good at showing Harry’s father to proper respect without all the bowing and scraping that other Death Eaters preferred. Harry knew that had Lucius been here he would have bowed and thanked the Dark Lord before taking his seat although that may be nervousness due to he was well aware he was buggering the Dark Lord’s son.

 

‘Tell me exactly what happened after you left here last night,’ instructed the Dark Lord.

 

Snape nodded, ‘I did as the Dark Prince instructed. In response to my demands about why he had not told me the truth Dumbledore claimed that it was due to not wanting the Dark Prince to be judged for his father’s crimes because he claims to believe that it is choice not birth that determines who you are.’

 

‘Yes, Dumbledore has always claimed so,’ Harry’s father said coolly. ‘However, his actions towards my son has proven he does not really believe that.’

 

Snape nodded in agreement, ‘Dumbledore admitted he was already aware of the Dark Prince’s defection.’

 

‘He couldn’t really be expected to claim ignorance when he knew that our confrontation was sure to reach your ears,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘It is beneficial for us, however, that Dumbledore is under the impression that you came to him with news that you didn’t know he knew.’

 

‘Dumbledore also claimed that he didn’t want to tell me truth because he didn’t want to see me hurt,’ sneered Snape. ‘He claimed that he did not tell the Dark Prince for fear of the mental ramifications of finding out your father had murdered your father and step-mother.’

 

‘That would have likely been the case had the reveal not come alongside the fact that everyone I loved was just using me,’ Harry admitted.

 

What Harry did not say that despite the fact that everyone had betrayed him it had taken him some time to accept Lord Voldemort as his father. It was not until Harry realised that Dumbledore was the one who murdered his mother did he accept Voldemort as his father. If Dumbledore had been the one to tell him the truth or the spin on the truth Harry doubted he could say the same.

 

‘Indeed,’ agreed Snape. ‘Dumbledore has claimed that you are manipulating the Dark Prince. I suggested that you were wearing a glamour to hide you _true_ appearance so hopefully Dumbledore will try to prove you are the Dark Lord under a glamour in the coming days.’

 

‘That would only serve to make him look madder than he is already considered,’ the Dark Lord mused. ‘As well as providing proof that I am not the Dark Lord.’

 

‘It won’t convince Dumbledore loyalists,’ Harry said. ‘I don’t think anything will convince them.’

 

‘If the majority believe us the few who don’t will be considered naïve fools who are buying into Dumbledore’s warmongering,’ Harry’s father said grimly. ‘Continue,’ the man ordered Snape.

 

‘Dumbledore questioned how the Death Eaters had taken your son’s existence,’ Snape said.

 

‘What did you say?’ asked Harry.

 

‘The truth,’ Snape said. ‘That they are trying to determine what kind of a man the young Prince is.’

 

The Dark Lord nodded, ‘good. What was Dumbledore’s response to that?’

 

‘He did not say,’ Snape said.

 

‘What else did Dumbledore say?’ asked the Dark Lord.

 

‘He appeared surprised when I informed him that you had revealed that James was your husband,’ Snape said.

 

‘Of course he was,’ snorted the Dark Lord. ‘Dumbledore has never believed I can trust people and believes that I think feelings are a weakness.’

 

‘Indeed, my Lord,’ agreed Snape. ‘I got Dumbledore to admit that he killed James so that he could manipulate the Dark Prince. Dumbledore has decided that both yourself and the Dark Prince must be killed. Dumbledore was surprised to find that Black has betrayed him to the Dark.’

 

‘He instructed that if I should get a chance to kill the Dark Prince without bringing suspicion on myself to do so,’ Snape said. ‘However, if it is not to wait until you are defeated before dealing with the boy. He also wants me to extract the Dark Prince’s semen. I can, of course, say that I have been unable to get the Dark Prince alone.’

 

‘Good,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘Do that.’

 

‘It might be useful to give Dumbledore semen if only to assure your loyalty,’ Harry said.

 

‘I would think you would be the last one to suggest giving Dumbledore possession of your child, Hadrian,’ the Dark Lord said cool, burning anger present in his voice and face.

 

‘Oh not mine,’ Harry said quickly.

 

‘Then whose?’ asked his father stonily.

 

‘Marcus Flint’s,’ Harry said.

 

Neither Harry nor the Dark Lord had actually had that Marcus Flint in mind when Harry had made the suggestion to give Dumbledore semen. No he had been thinking of some random Muggle semen that would be easy to acquire. Yet now Harry had said it seemed the perfect idea as long as Lord Flint agreed to the Weasley bitch being the mother to his second child.

 

Everyone knew that Marcus was desperate to have a child who had the magic and intelligence to become the next Lord Flint. Magic and intelligence that his son sorely lacked due to inbreeding. The Weasleys and the Flints had not interbred in over five hundred years. The blood relation so dilute that they were no longer recognised as family allowing any child conceived between them to be unaffected by inbreeding.

 

‘The idea has merit,’ the Dark Lord admitted. ‘But how are you going to get Marcus to agree?’

 

‘Everyone knows Lord Flint is desperate for a suitable Heir,’ Harry pointed out. ‘The Weasleys have produced several powerful members – a Cursebreaker, a Dragonologist amongst them. If it can be proved that Ginny stole Lord Flint’s semen then she’ll be guilty of Line Theft a Kissable offence no matter the age and the child will be taken in by their sire.’

 

‘It is a good idea,’ admitted Lord Voldemort. ‘If Marcus agrees. And if he should not?’

 

‘Muggles have sperm banks,’ Harry said. ‘I’m sure that we can manage to acquire them.’

 

‘Sperm banks?’ questioned Harry’s father.

 

‘A facility that stores and collects human sperm from sperm donors for use of Muggle women who require sperm to achieve pregnancy,’ explained Snape.

 

‘Why?’ asked the Dark Lord.

 

Harry understood why the Dark Lord would need to ask that question as sperm donation must not have come in until later. The Wizarding World who valued Blood would never purposefully choose to be impregnated by an unknown person. Harry wondered what would happen if a witch of a wizard wanted a child but did not have a partner to conceive a child with.

 

‘If their partner is unfertile or they want a child but don’t have a partner,’ Harry explained. ‘Miss Minett, my primary four teacher used one. Petunia was very derogatory towards her method of conception.’

 

Tom nodded, ‘now all that’s left is to call Marcus. Severus your arm.’

 

Severus held out his left hand revealing the fully formed Dark Mark on it. Harry’s father placed the tip of his bone white finger to it causing Snape to grimace in pain. Harry’s father didn’t react to the Potions’ Master’s obvious discomfort. A few minutes later and a familiar Death Eater entered the Dark Lord’s office. The Duellist did not seem surprised to have been called nor that Harry was seated at his father’s right hand. The only thing he seemed surprised about was that Snape was there.

 

‘Marcus, take a seat,’ ordered the Dark Lord. ‘My son has a proposition for you.’

 

Marcus Flint who had taken the seat when the Dark Lord had instructed raised a single dark questioning eyebrow in Harry’s direction at these words as it was not often the Dark Lord handed over the reigns to someone else when he was still in the room. Harry knew that his father would be leaving him to do the talking. After all it was Harry’s plan so Harry would have to convince Flint to give his permission.

 

‘How in need are you of a suitable Heir?’ asked Harry.

 

‘I had hoped for a strong son in law,’ Flint said amused. ‘But I take it you have another suggestion.’

 

‘Indeed,’ Harry said. ‘Dumbledore,’ Harry said injecting his hatred of the old man into his voice, ‘is planning for Professor Snape to extract my semen-‘

 

Flint hissed understanding and fury at the so called Light Leader’s latest plain clear in his dark brown eyes. It was the reaction that everyone got when they heard of Dumbledore's latest plan to ruin Harry's fucked up life. Harry had to stun Sirius to stop him going after Dumbledore himself when he found out what Dumbledore had been planning.

 

‘And use it to impregnate Ginevra Weasley,’ Harry continued.

 

‘That’s line theft,’ hissed Lord Flint.

 

Harry nodded in agreement, ‘I know. Yes Dumbledore plans to do the same thing with my potential future child as he did with me,’ Harry said darkly. ‘One would think after watching his reputation be burned to the ground he would think again before trying to same thing.’

 

Tom snorted, ‘Dumbledore has always been stubborn. And as you said all his plans have failed. He is not going to let go of them now even if he knows you will never bend.’

 

‘Even if I did do you really think the Order would accept me now?’ asked Harry. ‘They barely accepted Dad or Professor Snape who were just Death Eaters. They would never accept the traitorous son of Lord Voldemort.

 

‘Now, we are lucky enough that Professor Snape has given us forewarning of Dumbledore’s plans,’ Harry said not mention Fred or George. ‘He may wait for Professor Snape to find an opportunity to acquire my semen. However, I doubt he’d wait forever especially given the fact that he is fast going to become desperate as father destroys him and takes control of the Wizarding World.

 

‘Desperate men are the most dangerous,’ Harry said gravely. ‘We fear that when Dumbledore realises that Professor Snape has not done as requested he will suspect his switch in loyalties which _cannot_ be allowed to happen. Never mind it is quite possible that Dumbledore will send someone else after me or curse a Death Eater to do so.

 

‘Thus we are planning for Severus to give Dumbledore a sample of semen. Just not mine because I refuse to have any child of mine in Dumbledore’s hands. Not after what that man has put me through!’ Harry ranted.

 

Flint nodded understandingly looking as though he could see right through Harry to the heart of the problem. Harry was sure after reading the Daily Prophet’s articles on Harry’s childhood Flint would understand exactly what Harry was talking about. No he would not know what was true and what was false but Harry’s rant had just revealed a lot to the Flint Lord.

 

Harry’s father put a hand on Harry’s arm to calm him after his rant at Dumbledore. At this Harry took a deep breath forcibly calming himself knowing he had to think clearly to counter Dumbledore's plans. Harry knew there was very little that made Harry as angry as Albus Dumbledore did and with the pregnancy his emotions were all over the place especially as he was terrified what the Light would do if they ever found out about his unborn child.

 

‘There are two ways we can do this,’ Harry said a lot more calmly than previously. ‘Firstly we can easily acquire semen of a Muggle for Weasley’s offspring. Secondly, a Death Eater can donate his sperm for Weasley’s child.’

 

‘And you want me to be the father,’ Flint said.

 

‘You are the most obvious candidate,’ Harry said. ‘It is well known that your current Heir is not the Heir you had hoped for.’

 

Flint snorted but did not confirm nor deny that the statement was true. Quite honestly there was no need to deny it. All of the Dark side and most of the higher echelons of Wizarding society knew of the Flint Lord’s feelings towards his son and heir. And most who had met the Flint Heir were hard pressed to disagree with Lord Flint's assessment of his son.

 

‘It would be useful to us if it could be proven that she had illegally born your child by stealing your semen,’ Harry said.

 

‘The charge of line theft is a Kissable offence,’ mused Flint, ‘even for minors. Miss Weasley and anyone conspiring with her would be sentenced to the Kiss with no chance of appeal no matter their age.’

 

‘Precisely,’ Tom agreed.

 

‘So how would it work?’ questioned Flint.

 

‘Well I was thinking that we could say that you had a vial of semen which was unfortunately stolen well before Weasley’s pregnancy came out. You would naturally handle the matter privately with private investigators. Naturally Lucius will pay off the Daily Prophet so nothing is reported and I am sure you can make sure that word does not leak out.’

 

‘An iron clad contract would sort that,’ the Slytherin Lord said calmly.

 

‘Now as they are doing it not only as a way to defeat me but as a way to get access to my vaults and titles,’ Harry continued. 'I am sure Dumbledore will not want to go to the goblins until we are both dead. Dumbledore is smart and patient.

 

‘However, I am sure Professor Snape can whisper into Ginny’s ears telling her of the Heir vaults that she could claim Regency over until her child was of age. Informing her that as long as the child was not disowned which they could not be due to the fact I know nothing of its existence. All she needs to do is go into Gringotts and claim them,’ Harry said.

 

‘Naturally, as the child’s Head of House I will be informed by the goblins,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘When I hear what Weasley is claiming I in full knowledge of my son’s hatred for her and her greed will fear she is lying to get her hands on my son’s money. I shall insist on a full blood test for the child that Weasley was claiming was my grandson to the goblins.’

 

‘At which point it would become clear that the child was mine,’ Marcus understood. ‘And I would be contacted by the Goblins,’ Marcus nodded. ‘Naturally as I have already made it clear that my semen was previously stolen she will be tried for line theft.’

 

‘I believe it will work,’ Harry’s father said. ‘All that is needed is a good reason for you to have a vial of semen. Any potion that needs semen is a Dark potion which Dumbledore is more than capable of manipulating to his own advantage.’

 

‘And unlike Muggles you would not use artificial insemination if you had decided to have another child,’ Snape added. ‘You would likely have an agreement with another party.’

 

Marcus nodded, ‘I have considered it but I have no one I would trust enough not to use their relationship with my child to their own gain.’

 

‘So why would a wizard have a vial of semen,’ Harry said hoping he was not blushing.

 

‘A healer might,’ Snape said. ‘Certain illnesses or infertility conditions may only be proven by testing it with semen.’

 

‘Well why don’t we use that idea,’ Harry suggested. ‘Say that you were trying to conceive another child. Not outside the realms of possibility considering. However, you were having trouble so you consulted your Healer if there was any problems. Naturally he asked you to provide sperm which he could run tests on but it was stolen before any tests could be performed,’ Harry suggested.

 

‘That might just work,’ agreed Snape, ‘especially if the Dark Prince had sperm stored in the same place. I could claim to having stolen it when Dumbledore asks me how I acquired it. Who are your Healers?’

 

‘Gregor Whitehead,’ Harry said.

 

‘The same,’ Flint agreed.

 

‘But why would I have sperm stored there?’ asked Harry. ‘And would it not harm Healer Whitehead’s reputation if he should lose sperm.’

 

‘Not if done right,’ Tom said. ‘Severus you mentioned illnesses that needed semen to be proved?’

 

‘Several sexually transmitted infections,’ Snape said.

 

‘Well that’s it then I will say that I found out you were having unprotected sex,’ scowled Harry’s father knowing how close to the truth that was. ‘Naturally I insisted on having you tested which is why you had sperm in storage. Of course, you were clean.’

 

‘We will have to speak to Gregor first,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘Severus your arm,’ the Dark Lord requested once again using Snape to summon a Death Eater.

 

Ten minutes later Healer Whitehead arrived in his Healer robes probably straight from his practice. After explaining the plan he readily agreed to the plan hoping to pin the blame on his Apprentice who he had been itching to get rid of for a while but whilst he was slow that was no reason to sack him. However, losing a client’s semen would be enough to sack him for negligence.

 

All Healer Whitehead had to do was leave him in charge for locking up for the night. Then Healer Whitehead would come back later in the evening dressed up in a burglar’s garb and make it look like the wards hadn’t been activated properly whilst taking Marcus’ semen. The next day when the first person came in they would realise the wards were down.

 

The Apprentice would be promptly sacked much to Gregor's relief. Then the mediwizards would be cataloguing everything to make sure nothing had been stolen when the wards were down as some potions could sell very highly on the Black Market. During this time they would find that Marcus’ semen had been stolen at which point Marcus could be contacted.

 

Then Marcus would take the next steps within the legal system although he would not be going after the apprentice for negligence as they would know that the apprentice hadn't actually committed any crime. Officially, because he didn’t want people to know his semen was missing. All he needed for was every whore and their pimp to claim their bastards were his child to get money out of him.

 

After the final details were hashed out Marcus and Healer Whitehead left promptly. Harry was sure that both were leaving to prepare their parts of the plans. Marcus, after all, had to book an appointment where he could provide a sample of his semen as well as his afternoon tutoring lessons. Healer Whitehead naturally had to get back before his lunch hour was over.

Then Harry's father told Snape what he had to tell Dumbledore about today’s meeting which was very little but Snape needed an excuse for being called. Then Snape followed the other Death Eaters out of the door with the excuse of having to supply all the Intel he had gathered whilst Voldemort had fallen. Then once again Harry and his father were the only ones present.

**AN:**

**I hope this long chapter makes up for the**

**To the person who thinks my story and is retarded because it is mpreg and Lucius/Harry. Let’s ignore the fact that I dislike the use of the word retarded. My story also says clearly on the warnings that it is so. If you dislike my ideas so much please don’t read them just so you can insult me and don’t even have the guts to log-in to do so.**

**For the rest of you who like my story and have given me _constructive_ criticism. Thank you and sorry for my rant at people who review just to insult me. I like this story and I am not going to stop writing this just because of idiots.**

**Harry’s robes:**

**http://www.ebay.com/itm/Medieval-Mens-Mystic-Coat-Ritual-Robe-Mandarin-Collar-Costume-Handmade-/221271843339**

 


	47. Sitting on the Fence

** Chapter Forty Seven **

** Sitting on the Fence **

Fred and George were waiting for Harry outside the post office where they had arranged to meet in the afternoon when Harry agreed to meeting up with them. Naturally it was closed. Fred didn’t like how isolated it was. He now wished they had arranged to meet up in the middle of the day where it would be harder to spirit them away with no witnesses should things go south.

 

Then at exactly half eight Fred heard the crack Fred instantlt recognised as Apparation. Two men with the same dark hair and eyes appeared. The teenager appeared unused to apparation and only after finding his legs did he approach where the Weasley twins were stood whilst the older man had a grace that the smaller man sorely lacked and watched on with one hand on his wand.

 

‘Fred, George,’ Harry said caught between wariness and beaming at them.

 

Fred blinked as he realised that this boy was Harry James Potter or Hadrian Salazar Slytherin as it had turned out was Harry’s true name. They had known, of course, that Harry was under Dumbledore’s powerful glamour to hide who Harry’s true parents were. Yet Fred hadn’t realised how different their friend would look without the glamours making him look like Lily and not the bloody Dark Lord.

Harry was still a midget but that was more nurture - or lack of it as the case may be - than nature anyway as neither of his parents were small from what Fred knew at least. Harry’s hair was still dark but now the bird’s nest had a curl which served to make it looked purposeful. But the biggest difference were Harry’s eyes. Gone were the glowing green orbs. Replaced with chocolate coloured eyes.

 

‘Harry,’ breathed George.

 

‘Hey,’ Harry said nervousness clear on his new face.

 

‘Is it true-?’George gulped apparently unable to complete the sentence.

 

‘-did you kill Hermione?’ demanded Fred.

 

Not even in the half-light did Fred miss Harry’s flinch at the question or the way his face filled with pain and guilt. After a few seconds Harry’s mask was back up as though it had never fallen in the first place. The fact that there was even a momentarily slip up given how good Harry was at hiding his emotions displayed exactly how much anguish he must be feeling over what had happened.

 

Fred didn’t know whether that made him feel relieved or horrified. One – it meant that it was true that their friend had killed Hermione Granger no matter what she was planning. On the other hand, the fact he was feeling guilty for murdering someone who wanted him dead was a sign that he was not the evil that Dumbledore would paint him as.

 

‘It’s true,’ gulped George. ‘Why?’

 

‘I had no choice,’ Harry said bitterly. ‘I want to survive! Is that so bad? I want my father back. After Dumbledore too both my parents from me!’

 

‘She was a sacrifice,’ George said looking horrified.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry agreed pained.

 

‘So Dumbledore was right,’ Fred said quietly.

 

Fred heard an intake of breath from Harry at his words. Fred knew that he must have hurt Harry a lot by suggesting that everything that Dumbledore had done and believed was right. That was what was meant even if Fred did not believe it himself. Suddenly an oppressive presence seemed to drown out what little light there was. The man behind Harry took a step forwards dark eyes boiling with rage.

 

‘Is that really what you think?’ Harry asked quietly. ‘That Dumbledore is in the right.’

 

‘No, of course not,’ George said quickly.

 

‘But he was right-,’Fred took over from George.

 

‘-that you-‘George continued.

 

‘-sacrificed Hermione to-‘Fred continued.

 

‘Resurrect You Know Who,’ finished George.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Harry with a stubborn set to his chin.

 

Harry didn’t try to defend his actions about how Hermione deserved it which given everything the Light had done to Harry would be expected and even slightly justified in doing. Harry just admitted what he had done and let Fred and George made their own judgements. Harry didn’t try to sway their opinions with a talk of how it was to protect himself and the Wizarding World.

 

That in itself was very different from what Dumbledore would do in the same situation. After hearing Dumbledore’s plans to rape and murder Harry Fred and George had been understandingly horrified as it was a foul plan no matter what anyone else said. They had confronted Dumbledore who had just said it was for the greater good and absolved himself of any blame.

 

‘You’re not going to defend yourself,’ George.

 

‘Would it help?’ asked Harry. ‘I have my opinion. You have yours. Trying to justify myself to you when I can barely justify it to myself will not help anything.’

 

Fred could concede his point that if Harry started spouting things like his was for the Greater Good then Fred would feel just as angry as he was at Dumbledore. Instead Harry had accepted that neither Fred nor George would agree so wasn’t wasting time trying to convince them he was in the right. It made Fred even more conflicted as despite what Harry had done he was more inclined to agree with Harry than Dumbledore.

 

‘But you still killed her,’ George said. ‘She was your friend-‘

 

‘She was never my friend¬!’ Harry said anger appearing on every line of his face.

 

‘I know,’ George said quietly, ‘but she was only fifteen. She could have changed.’

 

‘Maybe,’ Harry said noncommittally, ‘but it had to be her.’

 

‘Why?’ asked George.

 

‘She was a virgin,’ admitted Harry. ‘It was either her or your brother.’

 

Neither twin could hide the flinch as Harry said the statement that did not come out as a threat even though it could have been interpreted as one. Fred detested what had been done but he would rather it Hermione than Ron. Fred may dislike what his younger brother had done but he did not hate him enough to wand him dead. It made him wonder if that had been why Harry had done what he had done. Harry must have known either Granger must die or his father would continue the painful half-life that Dumbledore had manipulated him into sentencing himself to all those years ago.

 

‘What are you going to do now?’ asked George seriously.

 

Harry and the man he had arrived with shared a look that spoke volumes even if not a word was spoken. It was only then that Fred realised how alike Harry the older man looked and exactly what that meant. There was only one man alive who had any reason for looking like the so called Boy Who Lived and didn't that just terrify Fred and his twin at who exactly they were meeting.

 

Lord Voldemort

 

Both twins gulped at exactly the same time as they came to the same realisation. Fred could feel the fear his twin was feeling when he realised that it was not just a random Death Eater sent to protect the Dark Lord’s heir but the Dark Lord himself. Fred didn’t think that Harry would kill them no matter the outcome but could not say the same for the Dark Lord.

 

Voldemort nodded at Harry saying without words that it was up to Harry to take the lead. Apparently the Dark Lord trusted his son enough to allow him to decide how much he was allowed to tell Fred and George about their future plans. Once again Fred was forced to compare the Dark Lord to Dumbledore and not like what he was seeing. No Fred did not like his realisations at all.

 

Oh neither You Know Who nor Dumbledore were saints but at least Voldemort did not pretend to be one whilst Dumbledore pretend to be the second coming whilst plotting to rape and murder a teenaged boy. Voldemort and Harry freely admitted to what they had done – what they were planning to do. Dumbledore, on the other hand, when he was questioned on what he was planning to do gave meaningless platitudes and downright lies as last night proved when they confronted Dumbledore about his plans.

 

Dumbledore spent his time manipulating and lying to his own followers except his most trusted - his own Inner Circle. Never revealing more than they needed to know for his plans to succeed whilst Harry’s father at least trusted his son with all his plans. Dumbledore would carefully tell his followers what they were allowed to tell others but Voldemort allowed Harry to make his own choices.

 

That was the difference at the heart of it. Voldemort took those who chose to follow him who believed in their Lord’s ideals and were willing to accept their Master's methods. Dumbledore manipulated and lied to everyone to get them to see his way of thinking because he thought he knew better than he did. Yes Voldemort was no saint but he was honest about that.

 

‘We’re going to make sure that Dumbledore pays for what he has done to me,’ Harry said. ‘Through the legal system, of course. Hopefully, he’ll be sentenced to the Kiss but even if he does not a man of his age will not last long in Azkaban.’

 

‘Ad if he manages to-,’began Fred.

 

‘-worm his way out-‘continued George.

 

‘-of Azkaban,’ finished Fred.

 

Harry’s eyes darkened, ‘then we’ll have no choice but to kill him.’

 

There seemed to be so much that Harry was not saying in that sentence but what that was Fred couldn’t begin to guess. All he could think was that Harry was protecting someone. His father thought Fred but wondered why Harry would think he needed to protect the bloody Dark Lord. Fred was sure if there was anyone who didn't need protecting it was a seemingly immortal Dark Lord.

 

‘And I shall see that he does not get an easy death for all he has taken from me,’ the Dark Lord said icy fury in his voice.

 

Fred was no coward but could not help the shudder at the Dark Lord’s murderous words and the way his magic was practically suffocating them. Harry looked like he agreed with his father but disliked the fact he felt like that. Then Harry saw how Fred and George were shuddering in their seats and shot his father a look, placing a calming hand on his father’s robes.

 

‘Father,’ Harry said quietly.

 

That was all that Harry needed to say for the magic to vanish although the Dark Lord’s dark brown eyes burned with anger. Fred heard his brother heave a sigh of relief but Fred was too busy analysing what had just had happened. Dumbledore may claim that the Dark Lord was incapable of love and was just using Harry’s longing for family to sway him to the Dark but if that interaction was any indication that was not true.

 

‘We are also trying to get a majority within the Wizengamot,’ Harry said. ‘The state of the magical world is appalling. We are going to change it!’

 

There was no we are going to try and change it. There was Harry’s resolute determination that he was going to change how things were. Fred knew from his father how corrupt the magical world so did not blame Harry for trying to change it even if it meant taking over from the inside. Quite honestly the Dark couldn't make any more of a pig's ear of things than they current were.

 

‘How?’ asked George.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, ‘I’m sorry, George, I can’t tell you that. I don’t yet know what side you’ll fall on. And I cannot risk Dumbledore knowing our plans.’

 

That made three of them Fred thought knowing that neither Fred or George knew what they were going to do now. All the same Harry's words did relieve Fred somewhat. If the Dark Lord or his son planned to kill Fred and George they wouldn’t be afraid to tell them the plan. Fred realised that no matter the outcome of this meeting they would be leaving here alive.

 

‘That makes three of us,’ muttered George.

 

‘I understand,’ the Dark Lord said quietly. ‘You two like Harry were brought up on the doctrine that the Dark was evil and the Light was good. Now that you are beginning to understand there is no good or evil. Only shades of grey. You are trying to figure out which – if either – side you lean to.

 

‘At the end of the day you must decide what goals – the Light or the Dark – you agree with – if any - and if you are willing to stomach what is done to achieve them. If not then you should withdraw from the war. If you do agree with one of the goals and then you must decide if you can accept sacrifices have to be made. If you can that is the side you must side with.’

 

Fred was once again confronted with how brutally honest Voldemort could be when it suited him although he knew the Slytherin Lord was more than capable of lying through his teeth when it suited him. Apparently the Dark Lord was making it clear that both he and Dumbledore were willing to commit atrocities to achieve their goals even if Dumbledore pretended otherwise. The only difference was their beliefs.

 

Dumbledore wanted to eradicate the Dark with no considerations how what that was doing to magic as a whole, oppress non-humans whom he considered to be Dark and evil and keep the Wizarding World the way it had been for centuries because he thought that's the way things should be done. But what did You Know Who want? He wanted to change things that much was clear.

 

But for better or worse.

 

‘That is difficult,’ George said.

 

‘When we only know-‘began Fred.

 

‘-some of what-,’ continued George.

 

‘-your aims are,’ finished Fred.

 

The Dark Lord frowned, ‘did you not tell them.’

 

'Of course,' Harry retorted. 'But even I don't know everything and I think they want to hear it from your own lips.'

 

‘The Wizarding World is destroying itself,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘If you could feel magic – true magic – you would know that. There _must_ be balance but currently Light is drowning out Dark. It is causing a rift in magic itself. If it continues much further it will destroy Britain and the rest of the world _will_ follow!

 

‘Then there is how corrupt the magical world is. I know being Arthur Weasley’s son you know it already. If you have friends in the right place or money you can get away with murder, torture, rape or whatever crimes you wish to commit.’

 

‘I would have thought-‘began George.

 

‘-that that would be-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-beneficial for you,’ finished George.

 

‘Originally when I left Hogwarts I tried to go through the legal system to get things changed,’ explained the Dark Lord. ‘However, Dumbledore fed the ignorant sheep lies about how I was planning to take over the world. That I was as bigoted as my ancestor. That I wanted to exterminate Muggleborns and enslave anyone not pure. Let’s ignore that I’m a half blood myself!’

 

‘And you don’t-‘ began George.

 

‘-want to kill-‘ continued Fred.

 

‘-Muggleborns?’ asked George.

 

‘No,’ the Dark Lord said sharply. ‘It is true that many of my followers dislike Muggleborns. However, that is due to the fact that they bring incorrect views of Light and Dark, non-humans, race, religion and discrimination into our world.

 

‘Who do you think it is responsible for promoting anti-Dark propaganda because their _bible_ says Light is the work of their god and Darkness is work of the devil. Let’s ignore the fact that their holy book also claims that they should not suffer a witch to live. That’s the problem with Muggleborns – they pick and choose what they believe and what they want to change in our world.

 

‘Why do you think we no longer celebrate Samhain or the Solstices because the _Muggleborns_ are uncomfortable with our ways so they are illegalised? Those who do still practice have to pretend they do not. It’s despicable and is just further harming magic as we are not paying Her respect.’

 

‘So you want-‘began Fred.

 

‘-to stop Muggleborns,’ continued George.

 

‘-from entering the-,’ continued Fred.

 

‘Wizarding World,’ finished George.

 

‘No,’ the Dark Lord said sharply.

 

‘That will only let the Muggles discover us sooner,’ agreed Harry. ‘The Ministry of Magic does very little to monitor the magic of underaged witches and wizards until they turn eleven.’

 

‘The Ministry does not expect Muggleborn children to be capable of magic that would attract the attention of the Muggles,’ the Dark Lord said seriously. ‘Such is the hypocrisy of the Ministry of Magic. Claiming to respect Muggleborns as equals but always completely astounded when they outshine Purebloods!’ sneered the Dark Lord.

 

‘Then,’ began George.

 

‘-why do they-‘ continued Fred.

 

‘-bend over backwards,’ continued George.

 

‘-to make Muggleborns-‘continued Fred.

 

‘stay,’ finished George.

 

‘Numbers,’ the Dark Lord said grimly. ‘Do you know how many Pure-Bloods are in your year?’

 

‘About fifteen,’ George said after a moment.

 

‘And how many are there in your year?’ questioned the Dark Lord.

 

‘Fifty two,’ George replied.

 

Fred grinned, ‘and we’ve pranked them all.’

 

‘What did you have a list to work through?’ asked Harry amused.

 

‘Yup,’ agreed George cheerfully.

 

‘And completed it,’ grinned Fred.

 

‘By the end of-‘began George.

 

‘-first year,’ smirked Fred.

 

‘Likely by the end of September,’ Harry muttered.

 

The Dark Lord cleared his throat, ‘out of the thirty-seven non Pure-Bloods how many of them are Muggleborns?’

 

‘Nine,’ George said.

 

 ‘In my own school days there were one hundred and sixty three students in my year. Before the war with Grindelwald, inbreeding and discrimination of non-humans caused a huge drop in numbers in only fifty years. At this rate by the time your children go to Hogwarts we’ll be lucky to have ten witches and wizards there.

 

‘The numbers of Muggleborns arriving each year have remained constant – nine in both your and my years, eight in Hadrian’s. However, the percentage has changed from five percent to almost twenty percent which is a huge increase which should things go the way will only increase.

 

‘And as for the twenty-eight half-bloods in your year I am guessing that at least two thirds of them will have one Muggleborn parent as marrying Muggles is not common as few witches and wizards without Muggle blood already meet Muggles. In my year there were sixty-five Pure-Bloods and seventy-nine Half-Bloods. That is a ten percent decrease in Pure-Bloods.’

 

‘Why?’ asked George.

 

‘Several reasons,’ the Dark Lord said calmly. ‘Firstly, there is the high levels of inbreeding causing an increase in Squibs amongst children of Pure Bloods and infertility amongst Pure-Bloods.

 

‘Secondly, there is the fact that Marriage Contracts are far more common amongst Pure Bloods. Most witches and wizards in an arranged marriage are likely to have an Heir and a Spare at the very most or even just an Heir. That means that the average number of magical children of Pure Bloods is only one. If one includes the outliers such as your family and the many who are unable to have any children. This means per each generation the population of Pure Bloods is halving.

 

'On the other hand we have non Pure-Bloods who have an average of two point two children per couple. This means that the population of Half-Bloods is stable with a slight increase per generations. Along with the stable Muggleborn population.

 

‘If we were to expel all Muggleborns and Halfbloods there would be only fifteen Pure-Bloods per year or less. Those fifteen Pure-Bloods would then marry each other. Eventually all Pure-Bloods would become so inbred they would Squib out and our magic would die out completely,’ the Dark Lord said calmly.

 

Fred was beginning to get a horrific picture of what the state of their world was in. It was absolutely terrifying like they were on a quickly melting piece of ice in the middle of an ocean and if they took one step to either side they’d fall off. Either the Blood Purity would cause them to die out or the balance would shatter destroying the whole island of Britain and dragging the rest of the world into a black hole.

 

‘But if the Light-‘began George.

 

‘-continue to oppress-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-the Dark,’ continued George.

 

‘-the destruction of Dark magic-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-will destroy Magic,’ finished George.

 

‘What are we going to do?’ asked the twins together.

 

‘We?’ asked Harry hopefully.

 

‘We,’ agreed George without hesitation.

 

Fred nodded in agreement, ‘we-‘

 

‘-cannot,’ George said with determination.

 

‘-let magic-‘Fred continued.

 

‘-be destroyed,’ George said grimly.

 

‘We,’ they said together.

 

‘may not like-‘began Fred.

 

‘-your methods,’ agreed George.

 

‘-but we understand-‘Fred said.

 

‘-why you-‘George said.

 

‘-do what you do,’ finished Fred.

 

‘So what are you planning?’ they asked together.

 

‘The problem is that we introduce Muggleborns to the Wizarding World too late,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘By the time they have been introduced they already have their own ideas about Dark, Light, religion and humanity. Part of the problem is that no one is willing to offend their _sensibilities_ or be labelled a traditionalist by explaining our ways to the Muggleborns.

 

‘We plan to have them located preferably as soon as they are born but definitely before they turn five. The most ridiculous thing is that we already have a method to locate magical children before they are even born. Yet we do not use it!’ the Dark Lord seethed.

 

‘Unless it’s to kidnap unsuspecting pregnant consorts of Dark Lords,’ muttered Harry.

 

The Dark Lord’s eyes flashed ruby at Harry’s muttering but he did not contradict his son. Fred and George had heard the true story of how Hadrian Slytherin ended up as Harry Potter. It was one of the many things that made the twins think that the Light were at least as despicable as the dark – possibly more. After all the Dark had never trained a child to kill their own father.

 

‘Unfortunately that book is in possession of Hogwarts,’ the Dark Lord said coolly. ‘And Dumbledore will not part with it easily especially not to make Muggleborns less impressionable to him. However, when Dumbledore is ousted from Hogwarts the Board of Governors shall choose a candidate who will understand our viewpoint.

 

‘All children who are in Muggle orphanages,’ Harry continued. ‘We are planning to set up a Group Home for Magical orphans using my story as an example of why magical children should _never_ be placed in the Muggle world.

 

‘Muggleborn children who remain in the Muggle world will be assigned a Mentor to guide them and their family on the Magical world. Additionally they will be trained to spot abuse of any sort. Any child from an abusive background will be removed from their homes,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

‘We also hope to encourage Heads of Houses to locate any Muggleborn descendants and take responsibility for them,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

Fred was sure that the Death Eaters would have no choice but to locate their Muggleborn cousins and take them in. If that happened the Light would look bad if they did not follow the Dark’s example. It would also make the Dark more appealing to the Muggleborns who had previously considered the Dark as racists who wanted to slaughter them all where they stood.

 

‘As for how the Light suppress us,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘When the old fool is ousted from Hogwarts we will get rid of the Light bias Dumbledore has used to pollute or children’s minds for generations. It will take time but in a few generations Dark and Light will be balanced once more!’

 

Fred marvelled at how confident Voldemort was in his own plans and beliefs. It was only now Fred understood why You Know Who had gathered such a large following. Not because of spells, lies, deceit and greed as his parents had always claimed but because the Dark Lord was a brilliant spokesman completely convinced of his own beliefs.

 

Like Dumbledore

 

Fred was sure that there was things they weren’t being told as they were only barely trusted. Sure that in the future there were things the Dark would do that they would not agree with. This was after all a recruitment pitch. Fred knew that the Dark Lord and Harry would go to terrifying lengths to do what in their opinion was saving the world but so would Dumbledore.

 

Yet Fred could not help but believe in the Dark Lord’s vision far more than he could in Dumbledore's stubborn belief in keeping everything the same when it was obvious that that was not working. Not even the knowledge that they’d be betraying their family could change their beliefs. Fred and George looked at one another knowing they were both thinking exactly the same thing.

 

‘We’re in,’ Fred and George said together.


	48. Action Plans

** Chapter Forty Eight **

** Action Plan **

Marcus entered Gregor’s practice knowing that he would be leaving here after donating his semen to his long-time friend. It had been less than a day since he had been given his mission by the Dark Lord and Prince. Marcus had to admit that he was not a hundred percent comfortable with having the Weasley bitch be the mother to his child but she couldn’t be any worse than Mathilda.

 

‘Marcus Flint, I have an appointment at 3:40 with Healer Whitehead,’ Marcus instructed the receptionist.

 

‘Please take a seat,’ the receptionist said. ‘Healer Whitehead’s apprentice will call you presently.’

 

A couple of minutes later Gregor's Apprentice Jason Smith appeared from out of Gregor's office. The annoyance on his youthful face even more than apparent his perfectly bleached blonde hair was. Marcus could not help but compare him to Lockhart who had thought he could duel but failed so spectacularly at it that a first-year Mudblood would be able to beat him.

 

‘Marcus Flint,’ the young Smith boy called.

Marcus followed the young dark haired apprentice through the bleached white corridors knowing that should everything go to plan he would be out of a job in by tomorrow morning. Marcus would have felt more guilty had it not been for the fact that it was only due to his family ranking that he had not been asked to leave before. They had apparently tried before only for Lord Smith to kick up a fuss about his nephew being sacked and threatening to withdraw funding.

 

Marcus was lead into Gregor’s office where the Healer himself was already seated behind his desk. Both Marcus and Gregor already knew what was going to happen in this meeting. This whole appointment was solely for Jason Smith’s benefit or rather detriment considering they were laying a trap for him which would end up with the young man out of a job.

 

‘Ah Lord Flint,’ greeted Gregor. ‘What seems to be the problem?’

 

‘I have been recently trying to conceive a spare with a willing surrogate,’ Marcus began. ‘But we’ve been having troubles. The same happened when Mathilda and I were trying to conceive our first. It took us twelve years to do so with Mathilda taking many fertility potions. I had always thought it was all her fault but now I fear some blame may be attributed to myself.’

 

‘Are you sure it is not the surrogate?’ asked Gregor.

 

‘She is getting checked out by her Healer,’ Marcus replied.

 

‘Good,’ Gregor said. ‘Well I can’t say more until I have a sample of your semen.’

 

‘I expected as much,’ Marcus said.

 

Marcus produced a small vial of his semen hoping he was not making a huge mistake in going along with the Dark Prince's plan as he handed his semen over to the Healer. Such a small thing that could destroy the good name of his line far more completely than even his son could do. Or raise it up to new heights that Marcus knew his son could not do.

 

‘Thank you, Lord Flint,’ nodded Gregor. ‘You shall be informed when more is known. Speak to the receptionist about payment options.’

 

Marcus nodded getting up from his chair and leaving the small office behind him. Marcus spotted the Dark Lord and the young Prince entering the Healer’s office as he left. He nodded to the Slytherins who were careful to conceal their emotions. Everything had gone to plan so far. Marcus would just hope that things would remain doing so because he really feared for his child’s life should it not do so. He would not let any child of his remain in the Light sided clutches for long!

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Severus was unsurprised to be once again called to the Dark Lord’s sider where he found the Dark Lord, the Slytherin boy, Lord Flint and Healer Whitehead. There was a small vial of white substance on the table which Severus took to mean that everything had gone according to plan. Now Severus had to just convince Dumbledore he had done as ordered.

 

‘Is this it?’ Snape asked.

 

‘Yes,’ Whitehead said grimly. ‘The wards are done and the door has been left open by an unlocking spell.’

 

‘Yours?’ asked the Dark Lord.

 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ Whitehead agreed. ‘I masked my signature so that no one can connect it with me.’

 

‘They’ll be able to tell that the signature was masked,’ warned the Dark Lord. ‘Not that it was you but that the signature is masked. That will not be surprising considering what was stolen it will not be expected to be your usual brand of lower class criminal otherwise potions would have been stolen.

 

‘Smith will likely be believed to have been bribed to leave the wards down. Possibly even have sold Marcus’ sperm. However, it will be hard to be proven especially without the victim coming forward,’ the Dark Lord continued. ‘Severus, take the vial. I am confident in your abilities to make it believable to Dumbledore.’

 

‘Lord Flint,’ the young Slytherin said gravely. ‘This is your last chance to back out. After Severus hands the semen over there will be no way to go back. Are you sure you want to do this?’

 

‘Yes, my prince,’ Marcus replied immediately.

 

‘Severus, you are dismissed,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

Severus pocketed the small vial of semen going over the ways that he would tell Dumbledore he had got the semen. Before realising that it was better to just stick to the truth. It would come out soon enough that a vial of semen had been stolen from Whitehead Healing Practice so if he told the truth that he had stolen it from there then it would be believable.

 

Severus marched into Dumbledore’s office and deposited the small vial on Dumbledore’s desk. Dumbledore looked between the vial and Severus and then back again a smile growing on his face. For the first time in what seemed like months something was going right for the old man or so he thought at least not realising the Light were once again being manipulated.

 

‘Is this?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

‘Yes,’ Severus said grimly.

 

‘How did you acquire it?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

Severus snorted a sneer on his face, ‘seems like the brat can’t keep it in his pants. Apparently he’s been having unprotected sex. The Dark Lord wanted him checked for sexually transmitted diseases so dragged him to Whitehead’s for a test who asked for a sample of semen much to the brat’s horror.’

 

‘Where did you hear this?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

‘Overheard the argument when I was called yesterday,’ replied Severus quickly. ‘Potter was mortified and convinced it was unnecessary. Maybe this will convince him to keep out of young witch’s beds.’

 

‘It would be useful for us if he were to have a reputation as it would not be totally unexpected if he were to have a child turn up,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘No, I suppose not,’ agreed Severus.

 

‘So how did you get the vial?’ asked Dumbledore. ‘Were you caught?’

 

Severus looked offended, ‘of course not. It was easy enough to Imperio Jason Smith into setting the wards down wrong. All I had to do with my signature masked was use an unlocking charm to get in and steal the vial from the cold store. And I masked my presence the whole time.’

 

‘Good,’ Dumbledore said. ‘We cannot afford to lose you. Now it is too late to discretely get Mrs and Miss Weasley up here. However, I will leave letters asking them to meet at half nine tomorrow.’

 

‘Do you want me there?’ asked Severus.

 

‘No, Molly, was a Healer, she’ll be more than up to standards for what needs doing,’ Dumbledore said. ‘Ad you are likely to just make the girl nervous.’

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Gregor walked into work from the Apparation point the next day unsurprised to find the rest of his colleagues in complete and utter disarray. Just as he had expected them to be after everything Gregor had set into motion last night. After all Gregor returned at ten to eleven several hours after the last of those working in the lab had gone home for the night.

 

There Gregor had carefully made it look like one of the ward stones had been knocked out of place making the rest of the wards unstable. One overpowered unlocking charm cast with a stolen wand and masking his magical signature brought down the flimsy wards in place. This allowed Gregor to enter his own practice and pocket Marcus’ vial of semen and leaving without anyone being any the wiser.

 

Gregor made sure to wear a confused frown on his face as he took in the “closed for training” sign on the surgery door. Thankfully, they were a private practice so could do so without approval of the Ministry. Still they would have to report the theft to S.H.A.M. (Society for Healers and Mediwizards) which could cause problems but Marcus trusted the Dark Lord not to allow S.H.A.M. to close his personal healer’s medical practice down.

 

 ‘What’s going on?’ Gregory asked a mediwitch.

 

Mediwitch Wood scowled, ‘your Apprentice happened.’

 

Gregor knew that it was not Smith’s fault at all but in fact was Gregor's. Still someone had to take the fall for the theft and if it had to be someone it would not be him, his practice, or his _able_ staff. All Gregor could hope was that Smith was not charged with conspiracy to commit line theft as he would get the Kiss the same as the Weasley bitch would get in nine under a year's time.

 

‘What has that foolish boy done this time,’ scowled Gregor.

 

Avery blinked at him, ‘you do not like him, then?’

 

Gregor snorted, ‘if it wasn’t for his Uncle threatening to withdraw his funding and complaining to the Board I would have asked him to leave a long time ago. So what has he done, now?’ Gregor said not having to act long suffering where Jason Smith was involved.

 

‘He did not set the ward stones properly when closing up,’ Avery said darkly.

 

Gregor hissed in shock and anger, ‘that stupid boy. Has anything been stolen?’

 

‘That’s what we’re trying to figure out,’ Avery said grimly. ‘It’s why we’ve closed for the day so that we can take a stock check of everything. Hopefully, if nothing has been stolen we can keep this quiet without the Aurors or S.H.A.M. having to be involved.’

 

‘We will still have to file an incident report,’ Gregor said grimly. ‘Hopefully, it won’t affect the audit in March. Has anything been found missing?’

 

‘No,’ Avery said.

 

‘What has been checked so far?’ asked Gregor.

 

‘Potions class I – IV,’ replied Avery.

 

Gregor nodded knowing that they would have wanted to check the potions first as there were many potions that could be sold on the black market for one reason or the other. Potions that needed a Healer’s prescription due to the potential side effects. It would take them time to realise that that was not what had been stolen and Gregor was not going to risk being implicated by pointing them in the right direction.

 

‘Hopefully none of the most dangerous potions have been taken then,’ Gregor said.

 

Potions as with magical creatures had a danger rating I to V just instead of varying amounts of x’s roman numbers were used. Potions with a classification I were potions like the colour change potion that were harmless and usually for non-medicinal use. Class II’s were harmless medicinal potions which were the types of potions non-potions masters were allowed to brew. Class III’s were potions with light side effects usually only medicinal. Class IV’s were potions that had heavy side effects such as addiction. Class V’s were potions that either could result in death or were Dark which were very few in number although they had a few.

 

‘Who was the last person here last night?’ asked Gregor.

 

 ‘Smith signed out at just after eight,’ Avery replied. ‘Since then there was no one until Apprentice Hipworth came back in at twenty to eight it must have been Smith who did not correctly place the ward stones.’

 

‘I am going to deal with Smith,’ Gregor said. ‘Let me know if anything is missing.’

 

‘Yes, Healer,’ Avery replied.

 

Gregor was unsurprised to find a very nervous soon to be ex-Apprentice wearing a hole in his office floor. The young man knew that he would be out of a job without any references which would make finding another Healer who would take him next to impossible even with his Uncle's influence. And that was if Gregor didn’t press any charges for negligence which would make it impossible to get a job anywhere.

 

‘When I left here I activated the wards properly,’ Smith said.

 

Gregor knew that much was true as when he had returned to practice the wards were in perfect working order. Still Gregor couldn’t let Smith know that as he had no wish to be found culpable even if it wasn't really line theft as Marcus had given permission but no one especially Dumbledore was to know that. No he had to plant self-doubt in the young man’s head which shouldn’t be too hard considering that he had already lost the cocky edge.

 

‘Someone must have come back and deactivated them making it look like it was me,’ Smith said stubbornly.

 

Gregor did not like how close Smith was getting to the truth even if it was quite by accident. Still he doubted anyone else would believe it as no one liked Jason Smith and would think that he was trying to shift the blame for his stupidity onto someone else. It wouldn't like it would be the first time he'd done that. All he had to do was make Smith seem as stupid as he knew he was.

 

‘And why should they do that?’ demanded Gregor.

 

‘To get me fired,’ Smith said.

 

‘You think someone would risk their job just to get you sacked,’ Gregor said raising his eyebrows.

 

Gregor did not know whether to be amused or ashamed at the size of the young man’s ego. If the Dark Lord himself had not requested Gregor to disrupt his wards there was no way he would have done so. Certainly he’d have never done it to get the Smith boy fired even if he did want the boy to go. He had been counting off the days until he could recommend to Lord Smith that the boy was suited for a specialising in a branch of healing not done in this small office and shoving him onto one of his competitors.

 

‘Nobody likes me here,’ muttered Smith.

 

‘Given what has happened I think there may be a reason for that,’ Gregor said darkly. ‘No one has signed in or out since you left last night. Did you know that, Smith? So do you know what I think?’ Gregor said sharply.

 

‘I think you made a mistake when re-setting the ward stones for the night and now you are trying to shift blame on someone else. This is the last straw and is hardly your first offence. Luckily for you none have endangered our practice but enough is enough!’

 

‘My Uncle-‘ began the boy.

 

‘Your Uncle may be powerful but not enough to prevent our powerful clients from pressing charges against you should they find out what has happened. If you are lucky then nothing will have been stolen. However, if I find so much as one vial missing I will do everything in power to sue you for everything you’ve got. Do we understand each other, Smith?’

 

‘Yes, sir,’ muttered the ex-apprentice.

 

‘And don’t expect any references after this latest incident,’ sneered Gregor. ‘And stay here until we’ve finished doing an inventory.’

 

‘Yes, Healer,’ the boy said much subdued.

 

Ten minutes later the youngest Healer and his former Apprentice who had actually got her position out of merit turned up in his office looking distressed. Clearly she had just found out about the missing vial of semen. Galena knew that should Marcus go public then their other patients would likely leave and they would be all out of a job not just Jason Smith.

 

‘What’s missing?’ demanded Gregor.

 

‘Lord Flint’s sample of semen,’ replied Galena.

 

Gregor groaned as though he realised what it meant for them that Lord Flint’s semen had been stolen. Smith went white as if just realising that even his Uncle could not protect him from Marcus Flint’s not inconsiderable wrath. Galena looked like she would have preferred it to be as simple as drug theft instead of line theft which if they were considered accomplices would all be condemned to the Kiss.

 

‘It would have been better if it had been drugs,’ muttered Galena.

 

‘Yes, it would have,’ agreed Gregor with a sigh.

 

‘Do you think it was line theft?’ asked Galena.

 

‘It certainly looks that way,’ agreed Gregor.

 

Smith whimpered at the word knowing that if he was blamed for it and thought to be complicit he would get the Kiss. Luckily no one wanted the boy to die when it was not needed no matter how annoying he may be. Or at least not most days but there had been days where had Gregor not been a healer and taken vows to preserve life he would have plunged the scalpel into Smith’s neck and left him to bleed out on the floor.

 

‘What happens now?’ asked Galena.

 

‘Are we going to contact the Aurors?’ asked Smith nervously.

 

‘Luckily for you as the only theft was the semen of a client patient confidentially prevents us from informing the Aurors of anything until we have spoken to Lord Flint,’ Gregor said.

 

Unsurprisingly this did not make Smith feel any form of relief. Marcus like many of the Inner Circle was never so much as suspected of being a Death Eater apart from those who thought all who disagreed with Dumbledore and agreed with Dark politics were Death Eaters. However, Marcus was well known and respected as a brilliant duellist even now he was retired. Add in his political power he was not someone you wanted to piss off.

 

‘Or maybe not so luckily,’ mused Gregor. ‘I am going to contact Lord Flint. It will be up to him how to proceed. I am sure you do not want to be around when he is here.’

 

‘Yes, Healer,’ murmured Smith.

 

After Smith and Galena had left his office Gregor contacted Marcus asking him to come in immediately. Gregor was sure that knowing how important this was that Marcus would not hesitate for longer than it needed to look uninvolved. Not that that was very long considering that Gregor had phrased his request so that it could be easily misconstrued that the results had come back with something chronic.

 

And sure enough ten minutes later Marcus turned up making Gregor suspect he had been waiting for Gregor’s call. Not that Gregor could blame him considering the Weasley brat would be bearing his heir soon enough. And if the Dark Prince’s plans went wrong then he would lose his child and possible the future of the Ancient and Noble House of Flint to the Light side.

 

‘Lord Flint I am afraid there has been a break-in last night,’ Gregor said gravely. ‘The vial of your semen has been stolen.’

 

Flint hissed, ‘where were the wards? Aren’t the wards on this place top class?’

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Gregor uncomfortably. ‘Unfortunately an Apprentice did not seal the wards properly last night.’

 

‘Where is this Apprentice?’ sneered Marcus.

 

‘He is currently with the junior Healer,’ Gregor said. ‘He has been sacked for negligence. If you wish to sue him for negligence then I will be happy to testify against him.’

 

‘No,’ Marcus said sharply. ‘Have you contacted the Aurors?’

 

‘Not yet,’ Gregor said. ‘We were unsure whether anything had been stolen. Until that point there would be no point contacting the Aurors for an open door. As your semen is the only thing that was stolen we had to contact you for how to proceed.’

 

‘But you are going to tell the Aurors?’ asked Marcus.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Gregor. ‘We legally have to report the theft.’

 

‘But you do not need to mention my involvement,’ Marcus said.

 

Marcus did not say nor need to say that Dumbledore would presume the client to be the Dark Prince. That was, of course, what they wanted Dumbledore and the Weasleys to believe so they would leave the Dark Prince alone. It wouldn’t be until it was too late would the truth be revealed that it was Marcus Flint and not Hadrian Slytherin’s semen which had been taken.

 

‘No,’ agreed Gregor. ‘Without your permission it would be a breach of patient-healer confidentially and my vows would prevent me from saying anything.’

 

‘Is there any way that the Aurors would be able to make you reveal the truth?’ asked Marcus.

 

‘With a court order they could,’ Gregor admitted. ‘But they are unlikely to do so as you are the victim even if you wish to remain anonymous.’

 

Neither of them said that they would have people in the Auror department keeping a watch on the investigation and the Wizengamot. Any show of attempting to gain a court order would be met with greased palms and threats. The corruption in the Ministry of Magic was sometimes very useful for the Dark side even if Gregor wished there was no corruption.

 

‘I trust you will keep this incident quiet,’ Marcus said.

 

‘Yes,’ Gregor said.

 

‘And I hope to hear that the person responsible has been punished,’ Marcus said. ‘And if my investigator finds that you or your company were complicit I will make sure you never so much as put plasters on a werewolf again.’

 

‘Yes, of course, Lord Flint,’ Gregor said quickly as the Lord swept out of his office.

 


	49. Deserters and Investigators

** Chapter Forty-Nine **

** Deserters and Investigators **

Molly waited anxiously at the table for her third son to get home watching the hand on the clock change from work to travelling and then finally to home. Hoping against hope that Arthur had been wrong. That Percy had no sided with the Ministry against them but she feared the worst. Percy had always had a great trust in authority figures but until now Molly had been under the impression that it was in the _right_ ones.

 

‘Mum,’ Percy said looking at his parents waiting for him as he shrugged off his cloak.

 

‘Is it true that you have been appointed Junior Undersecretary for Fudge?’ demanded Molly.

 

‘Yes,’ Percy said a little warily but not able to conceal his pride and glee.

 

‘Oh, Percy,’ sighed Arthur. ‘Do you really think you got the position of your own merits?’ asked Arthur.

 

‘Yes,’ Percy said angrily.

 

‘He’s using you to spy on us,’ Arthur said sharply angrier than Molly had ever saw her husband when their children were not in danger.

 

‘Did he ask you anything about Dumbledore or the Order?’ Molly demanded.

 

‘No,’ Percy lied.

 

‘Percy Ignotous Weasley I am your mother! Do you really think I can’t tell when you are lying?’ demanded Molly. ‘Now what did you tell him?’

 

‘Nothing,’ denied Percy.

 

‘You’re lying,’ Molly said flatly. ‘What did you tell him?’

 

‘What was I supposed to do when you were plotting to murder Harry!?’ burst out Percy.

 

Molly scowled when she realised what her son's betrayal was all about. Trust Hadrian Slytherin to ruin yet another plan for the Light side it seemed that was all he was doing lately either directly or indirectly. If it wasn’t bad enough that he had killed the girl Molly hoped to one day call daughter, deny them their money, betray them to the Dark side. Now he was taking her son from him!

 

Arthur sighed, ‘I don’t agree with that any more than you do-‘

 

‘Yet you knowingly let Harry be abused because Dumbledore said it was okay?’ demanded Percy. ‘I have fought against the stigma attached to the Weasley name since I arrived at the Ministry. And now I finally make a name for myself you’re trying to ruin it for me! When you are involved with kidnapping embezzlement and plotting murder of a teenaged boy! So yes to protect us I told Fudge everything so long as my family are not harmed by what I told them.’

 

‘So that’s it, then,’ Molly said icily. ‘You’re choosing them over us!’

 

‘No I’m choosing the Ministry over Dumbledore,’ Percy spat out. ‘I still love you and will do anything to protect you. But I am not going to sacrifice myself for what Albus Dumbledore believes!’ Percy shouted back.

 

‘Then go,’ Molly snapped. ‘And don’t come back until you understand that we are working for the greater good. That Fudge and the Slytherins are only going to destroy everything we fought so hard and sacrificed so much to keep.’

 

‘Molly!’ Arthur said aghast. ‘Percy she didn’t mean that.’

 

‘Yes, she did,’ Percy said bitterly. ‘I’ve never known your controlling side before now. Whether it Charlie wanting to study dragons, Bill wanting to be a cursbreaker or the twins wanting to open a joke shop whenever your children show a consenting opinion you try to stop it. And you wonder why Bill and Charlie fled half way across the world to escape you. That’s it. I’m done!’

 

And with that Percy pulled his robes back on and stormed out of their home. Arthur ran out to try and stop Percy from leaving like that but it was two late the young man had gone. Molly closed her eyes reminding herself that this was for the greater good of the rest of her family. She could not let Percy poison the rest of her children against Albus Dumbledore who had only ever wanted the best for them.

 

 

…

 

 

The next morning Molly arrived at Dumbledore’s office at precisely nine thirty unsurprised that she had arrived before anyone else other than Dumbledore was there as she always made there to be exactly on time whilst the Weasley clan could never be anywhere on time. Dumbledore smiled at Molly kindly as always. Molly was pleased to see Dumbledore after Percy had betrayed them to Fudge.

 

‘Molly,’ Dumbledore greeted.

 

‘Headmaster,’ smiled Molly. ‘What’s happened?’

 

‘Let’s wait for your daughter to arrive,’ suggested Dumbledore.

 

‘Percy has informed Fudge of everything that happened because of his attachment to Slytherin,’ Molly said bitterly.

 

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, ‘I feared something like this would happen. That boy holds authority figures in too high regard whether or not they deserve their authority.’

 

‘I know,’ Molly said glumly. ‘I made it clear that Percy was not welcome back until he realised the error of his ways.’

 

Albus nodded, ‘hopefully when he does he’ll have information and position that will be useful.’

 

‘He’s the new junior undersecretary for Fudge now,’ Molly informed the Headmaster.

 

‘Yes, he always was ambitious,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘I know,’ Molly said, ‘but I never expected him to throw us all under the manticore to achieve his ambitions like … like … like a Slytherin,’ Molly said bitterly.

 

‘He’ll come around,’ Dumbledore reassured her. ‘Don’t you worry. In time the world will see that we were right about Voldemort, Hadrian Slytherin and Fudge was wrong.’

 

‘I just hope it’s not too late,’ Molly said gravely.

 

‘Indeed,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Before Molly could say anything else Ginny walked into the office. Molly frowned at her only daughter not pleased that the girl had turned up ten minutes late especially after being betrayed by her favourite son Molly was not going to let Ginny off with even the slightest infraction. Surely Ginny realised that if the Headmaster wanted them here then it was important!

 

‘And where have you been young lady?’ demanded Molly angrily.

 

‘Ron wasn’t happy I had been invited and not him,’ Ginny said promptly. ‘It took me twenty minutes to shake him off by which point it was already half nine. Sorry Headmaster, mum.’

 

‘That is quite alright Ginny, my dear,’ smiled the Headmaster. ‘It gave me a chance to talk to your mother.’

 

‘He should be in class,’ Molly said firmly.

 

‘I know, Mum,’ Ginny said, ‘but you know how Ron is.’

 

Molly was wondering whether skipping classes was enough to send Ronald a howler as well as one to Percy whom she had never needed to send one before. Before realising that if she did so it would raise questions from Arthur about how she knew so quickly. Arthur knew nothing and that was how Molly wanted things to remain because Arthur would not approve of their plans for Ginny and the young Slytherin.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, ‘now Molly, dear, Ginny is here now that’s the important thing.’

 

‘What is going on?’ asked Ginny.

 

‘I’d like to know that as well, Headmaster,’ agreed Molly.

 

‘Severus has achieved his objectives,’ Dumbledore said calmly.

 

‘How?’ asked Ginny surprised. ‘Already?’

 

‘Indeed,’ smiled Dumbledore. ‘Severus is very resourceful. It turns out that Slytherin has been engaging in unprotected sexual intercourse leading Voldemort to get him checked out at their private healers who asked for a semen sample. Severus was able to steal it last night without anyone suspecting it was him.’

 

‘When are we going to impregnate me?’ demanded Ginny eagerly.

 

Molly was immensely proud of her daughter for bearing the burden of bearing the Slytherin’s Heir for the sake of the Greater Good and the good of the Old and Noble House of Weasley even if she had been late. The riches and prestige that would be theirs following the two Slytherin’s deaths would be better than anything they could ever have imagined. Okay the devil would corrupt their house but as long as they controlled the spawn’s life it would not matter who was the technical Head of House.

 

‘Immediately,’ Dumbledore said to Molly’s joy. ‘Slytherin has dropped out of Hogwarts. The chances of you two meeting on amiable terms again is highly unlikely. Thus, the child must have been conceived before Slytherin left. Otherwise there will be whispers of Line Theft which cannot be allowed to happen.’

 

‘Won’t they anyway?’ asked Molly frowning.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Dumbledore, ‘but as Ginny and Slytherin know each other and were in direct contact at the time of the conception it will be impossible for them to prove. The child will not be revealed to be the Slytherin Heir until Lord and Heir Slytherin are either dead or incapacitated one way or another. Otherwise the child would be taken from us whether line theft could be proven or not.’

 

‘Where is it?’ asked Ginny eagerly.

 

‘In the cold store,’ Dumbledore said. ‘Molly you were a Healer are you able to use it to impregnate Ginevra.’

 

‘Of course,’ smiled Molly. ‘However, given the fact we only have a finite amount of semen I’d suggest putting Ginny on fertility potions for twelve hours before we use the intracervical insemination of artificial insemination. Then further potions every twelve hours for forty-eight hours.’

 

‘What will be needed for intracervical insemination?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

‘A needleless syringe,’ replied Molly.

 

‘I’ll talk to Severus about the potions,’ Dumbledore said. ‘And I am sure that I can acquire a syringe from Poppy.’

 

Dumbledore walked over to the Floo connection hoping that Snape would respond despite the fact that he would still be in the first class of the day. Thankfully, the Slytherin did although it did take the man more than ten minutes before he appeared in his teaching robes with a scowl on his face. Dumbledore was just glad that the man had answered him.

 

‘Severus, I need fertility potions,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘For the girl,’ Snape darkly summarised. ‘I suspected you’d need them so I already made them last night. Jodry bring the green potion to the Headmaster. Now may I go back to my first years? Eleven year old Gryffindors and potions do not mix. I can only hope the Ravenclaws stop my class from being blown up,’ muttered Snape darkly.

 

‘Yes, Severus, return to your class,’ Dumbledore said calmly somehow not showing the annoyance he must be feeling.

 

A small House-elf appeared as Snape disappeared, ‘Jodry be bringing the green potion from Master Snape, Heady-mastery, sir.’

 

‘Thank you, Jodry,’ smiled Dumbledore. ‘You are dismissed.’

 

‘Yes, sir, Heady-mastery, sir,’ the female elf disappeared.

 

Ginny picked up the green potion and downed it in a oner. Ginny wore a pleasantly surprised look as she downed the green potion. Lucky for Ginny the potion tasted of slightly sour apples. Molly had several patients when she was a Healer who described the taste as similar to cider although Molly had never needed to take one thanks to being a very fertile witch that hopefully Ginny would take from her.

 

‘I think we should do this at home,’ Molly said, ‘where I can watch for any side effects and we can do the procedure tonight.’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘that can be arranged. You can pull Ginny out of school saying how distressed you are over Miss Granger’s disappearance.’

 

‘Thank you, Headmaster,’ smiled Molly. ‘Come on Ginny, let’s go home.’

 

‘Will Dad be there?’ asked Ginny.

 

‘He’s at work, Bill and Charlie have gone back to their homes,’ Molly said not mentioning her third son.

 

‘And Percy?’ asked Ginny noticing that Percy was not mentioned.

 

Molly blinked heavily, ‘he chose the Ministry over us.’

 

‘But surely he knows that You Know Who is back?’ asked Ginny rightfully horrified that her brother could betray them.

 

‘Your brother is in denial,’ Dumbledore said sadly. ‘He naively cannot believe that the Ministry are not working for the best interests of the people and the fact that there is no evidence does not help anything. He’ll come around, my dear, don’t you worry.’

 

Ginny nodded a hard glare on her face, ‘that idiot. Can’t he see you only want what’s best for all us?’

 

‘I’m afraid not, Ginny,’ sighed Dumbledore tiredly.

 

‘Come on Ginny,’ Molly said quietly. ‘Let’s go home.’

 

 

…

 

 

Senior Auror Jamieson Tuckett was sent to the scene of a crime by Scrimgeour. Quite honestly Jamieson was more than a little bit disappointed. Instead of investigating Dumbledore himself he was being sent to the break in of a little practice which was likely committed by addicts. Still Jamieson went without question even if he thought this was far below his pay grade.

 

‘Head Healer Whitehead,’ greeted Jamieson.

 

Jamieson hid his annoyance and boredom expertly or at least he hoped so as to display his true feelings would be deeply unprofessional. Jamieson may have been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts but it was not just Slytherins who knew how to mask their emotions. Jamieson had entered the Healer’s practice and asked to be directed to the Head Healer who happened to Gregor Whitehead.

 

‘Auror, thank you for coming so quickly,’ Whitehead replied looking tired. ‘My former Apprentice did not set the wards properly last night which allowed the wards to be torn down last night and we had a theft.’

 

‘What potions were stolen?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘None,’ Whitehead said grimly. ‘It would be better if it had been potions.’

 

‘What was stolen?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘The semen of a patient who has been having fertility issues,’ Whitehead said grimly.

 

Jamieson closed his eyes as realisation dawned as to exactly why a Senior Auror had been brought into investigate what Jamieson had thought of as just a theft. This was no simple addict stealing potions to sustain their habit or a dealer hoping to make some money off of addicts. No this was looking like a case of Line Theft which complicated everything.

 

‘Who’s?’ demanded Jamieson.

 

‘I am afraid that patient-healer confidentially prohibits me sharing my patient’s details without the patient’s permission,’ Whitehead said grimly. ‘And my patient wishes to remain anonymous.’

 

‘He does realise that it will be far harder to catch the person responsible if he does not cooperate,’ Jamieson said frustrated.

 

‘Of course,’ Whitehead said, ‘but he does not want the wider public to know about what has happened.’

 

Jamieson nodded understanding what Whitehead was all too correctly implying. That the Ministry didn’t just have information leaks but full blown floods. And no one got punished as long as they could buy their way out of trouble even if Bones had been doing her best to stamp out the corruption in the Ministry she was fighting a battle lost before it had even begun.

 

‘So it is someone influential?’ asked Jamieson.

 

Whitehead raised one pale eyebrow in response to that ill thought out question. Indeed as soon as the words had left his mouth he knew the answer to that question. Whitehead Healer’s practice was a Healer’s practice exclusively visited by the wealthy and the connected purely due to how extortionate the Healer’s bills were. Jamieson knew that the clients were mostly paying for the Healers' discretion more than anything else.

 

‘Yes,’ Whitehead replied after a minute.

 

‘Was he infertile?’ asked Jamieson.

 

It would be a bit stupid for the thief to have taken the semen only to find out it was useless for his purposes. After all although there were a few potions that needed a wizard’s semen line theft had a far greater chance of financial gain as you could either kill off the Head and be made regent or blackmail the father for money to keep the child unharmed. If you did not get caught and sentenced to the Kiss in process, of course.

 

‘I am afraid that I cannot answer that question without breaking-‘Whitehead began.

 

‘Patient-Healer confidentially, right,’ Jamieson said struggling to withhold a scowl. ‘Now can I ask would it be possible for line theft to be committed with the semen provided?’

 

‘Yes,’ admitted Whitehead after mulling over whether he could say so or not.

 

‘Now you said it was your former Apprentice who did not set your wards correctly,’ Jamieson said.

 

‘Yes,’ Whitehead replied to the non-question.

 

‘Who is this Apprentice?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Jason Smith,’ replied Whitehead.

 

‘When did he stop being your apprentice?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘This morning,’ replied Whitehead.

 

‘After the break-in?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Whitehead. ‘This was hardly his first mistake. Just the first and last one which ended up having consequences that could close us down.’

 

Jamieson nodded understanding what Healer Whitehead was not saying in regards to Apprentice Jason Smith. That someone needed to take the fall for the break-in and theft should it get out to their patients even if the victim did not want to be known. Not that Jamieson could blame them considering it was their livelihoods which were on the line when and if it got out.

 

‘Is it possible he left the wards down on purpose?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘No,’ Whitehead said sharply. ‘The boy is a buffoon but he does not have the brain cells to even think about line theft.’

 

‘He must have some intelligence to get the grades needed to become an Apprentice,’ pointed out Jamieson.

 

‘There is a difference between testing well and intelligence,’ Whitehead said gravely. ‘And I would be willing to testify that although negligent he was not complicit in the theft.’

 

‘Do you have an address for him?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘I suspected you would say that,’ Whitehead said, ‘so I requested that he remain until the Aurors have finished with their investigation.’

 

‘Thank you, Healer Whitehead,’ Jamieson said with nod. ‘Where is he?’

 

‘With junior Healer Johnson,’ replied Whitehead.

 

‘Is there anywhere that I can talk to Mr Smith privately?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘You can talk with him in here. I have to talk to my staff anyway and organise when I can see patients that I should be seeing today over the next few weeks,’ sighed Whitehead.

 

‘I’ll go get him,’ Whitehead said.

 

A couple minutes later a young man dragging his feet entered the Healer’s office looking like he was hoping that the ground would swallow him whole. Jamieson couldn’t really blame the young man who must have been having the worst day. Not when he had already lost his Apprenticeship and was facing the Kiss if he was found guilty of conspiracy to commit Line Theft.

 

‘Mr Smith,’ greeted Jamieson professionally. ‘Please sit down.’ Jamieson waited till the boy was seated, ‘now what can you tell me about last night?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘It was unusual for me to be the last one there,’ admitted Smith. ‘Healer Whitehead didn’t usually trust me with locking up after myself but he thought I had been working here for over a year so could be trusted to close up correctly. Healer Whitehead had shown me how to set the ward stones several times and watched me as I set them once as well.’

 

‘When was the last time you were shown?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Last week,’ Smith said brightly. ‘We had time to spare at the end of the night so Healer Whitehead showed me how to do it.’

 

‘And you set the ward stones?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Yes, exactly like I had done before,’ Smith said. ‘I even triple checked that the layout of the wards were exactly as I remembered them. I have no idea why it did not work.’

 

‘What do you think happened?’ asked Jamieson.

 

Smith looked down, ‘I don’t know. I suppose I could have made a mistake.’

 

‘But you don’t think you did?’ Jamieson asked.

 

‘No,’ agreed Smith.

 

‘So you think you were framed?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Yes,’ Smith admitted.

 

‘Mmmh,’ frowned Jamieson.

 

It was possible, of course, that the boy was just an easy target to take the fall for another colleague’s illegal actions as he unpopular and considered to lack common sense. It wouldn’t be the first time that Jamieson had seen something like that happen in his long career. However, he could just as likely have made a mistake or been cursed or drugged to do as the perpetrator wished him to do.

 

‘Is there any chance that you are under the influence of any spells or potions?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘I don’t think so,’ denied Smith.

 

‘Would you be willing to come down to the station after I am finished interviewing your colleagues and investigating the crime scene to see the DMLE Healer?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Yes, sir,’ Smith said. ‘If there’s any chance to clear my name I’ll take it.’

 

‘Good,’ Jamieson said. ‘Wait for me here.’

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Two hours later Jamieson had finally finished his preliminary investigations and found out nothing he hadn’t previously known. The surveillance spells showed nothing but a cloaked figure whose magic was masked entering the building at ten to eleven with nought but an unlocking spell. That did suggest that the ward stones had not been set properly.

 

What he was most surprised at was there were other vials of other patient's semen which had not been touched by the thief or thieves. This suggested that it was a heist that had been very carefully planned to get a specific man’s semen rather than taking advantage of the lack of wards in the premises. Thus, they could not have relied on chance to leave the wards down.

 

There were three possibilities. One Jason Smith was in on the whole thing and was guilty of Line Theft. Two Jason Smith had been cursed or drugged to leave the wards down and was a victim. Three Gregor Whitehead had stolen the semen himself but that made no sense as he had access to the semen and all he had to do was after testing was complete steal it instead of destroying it.

 

None of the staff here had any doubts that it was Jason Smith who was responsible although no one believed he had done it on purpose. They all hated him largely because he had only got the job because of his Uncle who was a Lord and a big donator. Yet despite the fact he had failed time and time again there was nothing they could do to get rid of him without losing one of their biggest sources of funding.

 

‘Smith,’ Jamieson stated sharply. ‘Come on.’

 

Jamieson marched to the Apparating point some twenty minutes outside of Healer Whitehead’s medical practice. Out of the corner of his eye he could hear Smith running up behind him to keep up with Jamieson’s long strides. Jamieson only stopped at the Apparation point waiting for the young man to catch up with him so they could get back to the office and have the boy checked out.

 

‘Do you know how to Apparate?’ demanded Jamieson.

 

‘No,’ admitted Smith with some reluctance.

 

Jamieson sighed and held out his right arm, ‘hold on.’

 

Smith grasped Jamieson’s right wrist and Jamieson Apparated them to the Ministry of Magic Apparation point. Jamieson lead Smith through the Auror entrance towards Healer Coote’s office in the DMLE department. Smith knew that the American had been busy over a classified investigation but this was just standard check so shouldn’t take more than half an hour.

 

‘Senior Auror Tuckett,’ greeted Coote. ‘How may I help you?’

 

‘Give Mr Smith a basic check for spells and potions,’ instructed Jamieson.

 

Coote removed a small potion from the cold chill, ‘all I need is a bit of your blood, Mr Smith.’

 

Smith held out his left hand allowing Coote to prick it and a single drop ran into the potion turning it bright blood red. Coote removed a seemingly blank piece of parchment from his drawer although Jamieson knew it was not blank at all but specially treated to react to the supplemented revealing potion in the bottle. Coote poured the potion onto the parchment and they watched as words began to reveal themselves.

 

_Imperius Curse Administered on 23 rd June 1995_

 

‘He was Imperised,’ mused Jamieson. ‘I thought it was too convenient that you just happened to set the wards wrong last night. If it was just potions I could imagine that addicts would take advantage but this was too well planned for the person or persons’ responsible to have just taken advantage of your mistake. But I could not tell if you were guilty, a victim or being framed.’

 

‘Could I get my job back with this?’ asked Smith.

 

Jamieson tried, ‘you could try. You were after all a victim but they could equally claim that you Imperised yourself to escape justice.’

 

‘Is that possible?’ asked Smith surprised.

 

The question reminded Jamieson how young the boy was. Jason Smith was only nineteen meaning that he would have only have been five years old when the war ended. Too young to know how many Death Eaters escaped justice by Imperising themselves and claiming none of their actions were their own. Unable to sort out victim from perpetrator especially with the huge pay offs that many Death Eaters used to escape justice.

 

‘Yes,’ Jamieson said grimly. ‘Many did so at the end of the war in order to escape justice and even if they did I wouldn’t. You got the apprenticeship because your Uncle made it impossible for them to choose anyone else. If you really want to get ahead in life you have to make your own opportunities.

 

‘I’m not talking about not using your family and friends to get interviews as that is just networking but you should not force them to take you on. Otherwise your colleagues will always detest you for cheating. Do what you want to do not what your Uncle wants you to do.’

 

Smith blinked, ‘is that why they hate me?’

 

‘Yes,’ Jamieson said sharply. ‘And every mistake you made was weighed against you as reasons you should not work there. People will be a lot kinder to you if you actually have to work to achieve your goals.’

 

‘I’ll think about it,’ Smith said.

 

Jamieson nodded, ‘see that you do. Can you give me a list of all of those that you came into contact yesterday?’

 

‘Yes, sir,’ Jason said quickly. ‘Naturally there was all those at the Healing practice, Healer Whitehead’s patients, my mum and dad, and well I’m not sure of everyone at the café.’

 

‘You went out for lunch yesterday, then?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Yes, sir,’ agreed Smith.

 

‘Is this a common place for you to eat?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Yes, sir,’ agreed Smith once more.

 

Jamieson thought out of everywhere that the boy had been yesterday then it was the café that he was most likely to have been targeted especially if he had been surveyed for a while which was more than a little possible. A public place where it would be impossible to identify who was there or if there was anyone watching him. It was what Jamieson would have done if he were the thief.

 

‘Did you notice anyone watching you?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘No,’ replied Smith.

 

‘Okay, what was the café’s name?’ asked Jamieson.

 

‘Whispering Cakes,’ replied Smith.

 

Jamieson knew of it as a nice little café in Diagon Alley and it was where his investigations would begin. See if there were any surveillance spells anywhere in the area which would be a huge boon as he would be able to see if anyone matched the cloaked figure in Whitehead's surveillance spell. And if there were not if the staff could remember anyone suspicious there.

 

‘Thank you Mr Smith,’ Jamieson said. ‘Floo me if you remember anything else.’

 

Smith left his office and Jamieson did the same planning to go get lunch at the Ministry canteen before going to Whispering Cakes to continue his investigation as it was lunch time. Already Jamieson could tell this would not be as easy a case as he had first thought. Jamieson knew that this would be the case soon as he realised that line theft was involved.


	50. The Old and Noble House of Weasley

** Chapter Fifty **

** The Old and Noble House of Weasley **

Bill entered King Ragnok’s office carefully concealing his nervousness in front of the King – his boss. Yet he knew that he had to do this. If he did not then he would be considered guilty of embezzlement by association. Bill noticed a second goblin standing to Ragnok’s right hand side. The goblin was taller than the average goblin which meant he was about just under four feet tall. He had light straw coloured hair, steel coloured hair and greenish-grey skin.

 

‘Ragnok,’ greeted Bill politely.

 

‘Weasley,’ nodded the king staring at him out of hard night black eyes. ‘I have been reviewing your file. Your work in Egypt has been exemplary.’

 

‘Thank you, Ragnok,’ Bill replied respectfully.

 

‘All that remains to be seen is if your loyalty to Dumbledore and the Old and Noble House of Weasley outweighs your loyalty to us,’ Ragnok said coldly.

 

‘I love my family,’ Bill said softly, ‘but what they are doing is _wrong!_ And I will not let their bad decisions ruin my career.’

 

‘Greatrant said you have sworn on your life and magic that you had nothing to do with the embezzlement from Heir Slytherin’s vaults.’

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Bill despite knowing Ragnok was not asking for any input.

 

‘And you were willing to be questioned under veritserum or even legimiised,’ Ragnok continued.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Bill readily.

 

‘Luckily for you legimency will not be needed as we know that you are a skilled Occlumens and can shield your own mind,’ continued Ragnok. ‘So you will be dosed with Veritserum and questioned on your involvement in the embezzlement and attempted line theft on Heir Slytherin. Do you agree, Cursbreaker Weasley?’

 

‘Yes,’ Bill said simply.

 

Ragnok smiled a full toothed smile, ‘good. I had wanted to question you a long time ago. I will not have traitorous wizards working for the Nation but nor will I punish you for the family you were born to.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Bill said.

 

Bill knew many witches and wizards who would see the name Weasley associate it with them being Blood Traitors and throw away their application forms. And now add to the charges floating around Bill was very worried about their future prospects. Bill and Percy were earning their employers trust and Charlie was in Romania where it could not bother them. However, the younger Weasley brood would struggle against the embezzlement charges their whole lives.

 

Hence, why Bill thought disowning their selves and making a new house was the best for them no matter how it might hurt their father. They had to do the best for themselves now that their parents had fucked everything up. Had there been no truth in the matter Bill would have stood by his family no matter the costs but because Dumbledore had by his own silence stolen from Harry he had to distance himself and his siblings from the scandal that was sure to come.

 

‘I am surprised you did not question me earlier,’ Bill admitted.

 

‘I wished to,’ Ragnok said. ‘However, Heir Slytherin’s wish not to tip off Lord Dumbledore meant that if we questioned you and you were found guilty you would be exiled from the goblin nation. All money of your and that of your descendants would be seized by Gringotts. And that would tip off Dumbledore we knew everything and likely Heir Slytherin was aware which our client did not want to be known.’

 

‘But you are not worried now?’ asked Bill.

 

‘I have told you nothing that was not already public knowledge,’ Ragnok said grimly. ‘Master Giantdrinker will be administering the potion but it will be I who will be questioning you. Do you understand?’

 

Well at least that answered the question on who the second goblin was. Not that Bill hadn’t expected it given that the fair goblin wore royal blue robes which was the colour of a High Master. And someone had to administer the Veritserum without accidentally leaving him brain dead or worse which meant it had to be either a Potions Master or a Healer to administer Bill the veritserum.

 

‘Yes,’ Bill said quickly.

 

‘Master Giantdrinker,’ instructed Ragnok.

 

The taller goblin stepped forward. Bill opened his mouth as Giantdrinker did so allowing the Master to place a drop of Vertiserum on Bill’s tongue. Immediately Bill felt the room go distant as though he was looking at the world the wrong way through omnioculars. He watched the younger, dark haired goblin take a step forward yet even as he watched it was like he could concentrate on the goblin. Not until the goblin spoke to him that was. Then his whole being seemed to revolve around the questions being put to him.

 

‘What is your name?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘William Arthur Weasley,’ Bill replied.

 

It felt like his mouth was out of control of his own brain because whilst Bill had thought Bill Weasley but his mouth instead said his full name instead of the name he used unable to tell so much as a half truth. Never mind the fogginess of his own mind meant that it was a miracle he did not blur his mind. Bill was sure that only the potion was responsible for that.

 

‘What is your date of birth?’

 

‘Twenty-ninth November 1970,’ replied Bill.

 

‘Are you aware that your mother Molly Williamina Weasley nee Prewett, your brother Ronald Bilius Weasley and your sister Ginevra Molly Weasley have been embezzling from Heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin’s vaults?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘Yes,’ Bill said.

 

‘Were you involved in the embezzlement?’ asked Ragnok sharply.

 

‘No,’ Bill replied.

 

‘Were you benefiting from the embezzlement?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘No,’ Bill replied.

 

‘When did you become aware of the embezzlement?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘My brother told me about Harry’s claims that Dumbledore was stealing from Harry and paying people to be his friends,’ Bill replied. ‘Percy thought it meant Hermione as she was very different from Ron and Harry and saw Dumbledore as the second coming of Merlin. I feared that Ron was involved as it explained the goblin nation’s suspicious behaviour over the last few months if a member of my family was guilty of embezzlement.’

 

‘And you believed straight away that Dumbledore was embezzling from Heir Slytherin’s vaults?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘No, I did not want to believe it,’ Bill admitted. ‘It was Dumbledore and my family – they wouldn’t, no couldn’t – do something like that. It was not until I confronted Dumbledore about it the embezzlement and refused to deny the accusations levelled against him. I finally got the Headmaster to admit to removing the money to stop He Who Must Not Be Named from accessing the funds to fuel the war effort.’

 

‘He admitted your guilt to you?’ demanded Ragnok.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Bill.

 

‘Would you be willing to testify against Dumbledore when the charges are levelled?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘I don’t know,’ Bill agreed once more.

 

‘What would be your conditions?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘If I cut a deal for lower sentences for my family,’ Bill said.

 

Ragnok nodded, ‘and what was your response when you found out it was true?’

 

‘I discussed it with Charlie and Percy who were as worried about Dumbledore’s actions as I was,’ Bill said. ‘Both Percy and I were facing losing our jobs because of our parents choices. Charlie was horrified what Mum was willing to do kill Harry who was Ron’s age and a friend no matter the rumours of our parentage especially as Dad admitted to knowing about the fact that Harry was abused.’

 

‘Dumbledore and Molly Weasley were planning on murdering Heir Slytherin?’ demanded Ragnok.

 

‘That was what they were implying,’ agreed Bill readily.

 

‘What did you, Percy Weasley and Charles Weasley discuss?’ continued Ragnok.

 

‘We did not want to lose our jobs but nor did we want to betray our family,’ Bill said. ‘Yet what our family were doing was wrong. I suggested that Percy go to Fudge and tell him everything in exchange for our father being untouched.’

 

‘Did Mr Percy Weasley?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Bill.

 

‘And what did Mr Charles Weasley do?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘Go back to Romania to try and put distance between him and the scandal that was sure to come,’ replied Bill.

 

‘You are aware that it is unlikely that physical distance will prevent your name from being dragged through the mud along with your family,’ Ragnok said grimly.

 

It was not a question but Bill found himself answering anyway, ‘yes.’

 

‘What are you planning on doing?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘To disown ourselves from the Old and Noble House of Weasley and start a new House,’ replied Bill saying what he could barely bear to think about doing normally.

 

‘What do your siblings say about this?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘Charlie does not want to hurt mum or leave Fred, George, Ron and Ginny to face the scandal alone,’ Bill said calmly. ‘Percy wants to wait for the truth before taking any drastic action.’

 

‘What do you want to do?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘Mum, Ron and Ginny dug their own graves,’ Bill replied. ‘I hope that Dad will divorce mum, disown Ron and Ginny. If he does not then once the Hogwarts term ends we will speak to Fred and George about disowning ourselves. It is the route that will be the best for us.’

 

‘Were you aware about your mother Molly Weasley and your sister Ginevra Weasley’s plans to commit line theft on the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘No,’ Bill replied.

 

‘Were you aware of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley’s drugging Hadrian Slytherin with the Amicitia and Inimictia potions?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘No,’ Bill replied.

 

‘Were you aware of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley’s plan to drug Hadrian Slytherin with Amortenia?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘No,’ replied Bill.

 

‘Were you aware of the plans for using Amortenia to force Hadrian Slytherin to marry Ginevra Weasley so that she can to become Lady Potter, regain access to Heir Slytherin’s vaults?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘No,’ repeated Bill.

 

‘Were you aware of the plan for Ginevra Weasley to bear Heir Slytherin’s heirs so in the invent of Lord and Heir Slytherin’s murders she would become regent of Slytherin House gaining control of Heir Slytherin’s vaults and seats?’ asked Ragnok.

 

‘No,’ repeated Bill. ‘Never!’

 

‘That’s the potion wearing off,’ warned Master Giantdrinker.

 

‘Make sure there are no side effects,’ ordered Ragnok. ‘Cursbreaker Weasley is innocent of all charges of embezzlement, drugging, conspiracy to commit line theft and conspiracy to commit murder. Cursbreaker Weasley you will have the rest of the day off and I’ll inform Senior Manager Greatrant that you are once more cleared for sensitive work. And if you or your brothers need help with the disownment process one way or another the Goblin nation will help you.

 

‘I shall get into contact with Lord Slytherin and the DMLE about you agreeing to stand as a witness for Albus Dumbledore’s trial in return for getting reduced sentences for you mother, brother and sister,’ finished Ragnok.

 

Ragnok nodded at Giantdrinker who carefully steered a still dizzy Bill out of the King’s office. Bill didn’t resist still feeling rather light headed due to the after effects of the potion which were still wearing off. Yet Bill was pleased with the way things had gone as he had hopefully negotiated reduced sentences for his family and had cleared himself of all charges.

 

 

\------

*****Warning: artificial insemination of a thirteen year old girl*****

 

‘Is he asleep?’ asked Ginny.

 

‘Yes,’ Molly replied.

 

Ginny’s father had been shocked to see Ginny when he got home for work at twenty-five past six. Ginny’s mother had explained that Ginny had been very distressed over Hermione’s death at Hadrian Slytherin’s hands who until a few days prior had been a friend who Ginny was quite taken with. After seeing how distressed Ginny was Dumbledore had promptly summoned Ginny’s mother to the school to try and console Ginny especially given her personal history with Lord Voldemort.

 

Molly then claimed that she had been so worried about Ginny’s metal state Molly had immediately taken her home. Ginny’s Dad had asked about how Ron was doing considering he was closer to “Harry” and Hermione. Molly had then claimed that she had offered Ron the same option but he had refused to leave just in case Hermione turned up again.

 

Molly had cooked the three of them steak with mashed potatoes and carrots which was followed by ice cream and all washed down with tea. Arthur’s tea was dosed with sleeping potions so that by quarter past ten Ginny’s father was fast asleep in her parents’ bedroom. That allowed Ginny and Molly to do what was needed to do without her kind hearted father finding out that they were going to impregnate their thirteen year old daughter in order to take “Harry’s” fortune from him.

 

‘Where do you want to do this?’ asked Molly kindly.

 

Ginny thought for a moment but decided that her room would be the best bet. Ginny was not looking forward to this even if she had been planning to seduce Voldemort’s spawn since she was nine years old and her mother gave her the Talk. Her Talk was probably very different from everyone else’s talk as it included being told she would be expected to keep herself pure until she married Harry Potter and bear his heirs.

 

At that time Ginny still had no idea who Harry Potter really was. It was only after seeing the evil of Lord Voldemort wearing the face of an angel was Ginny told. Ginny understood that Hadrian Slytherin was exactly like his father before him acting sweet, kind and innocent whilst plotting to destroy Ginny from the inside-out. Her – their – only chance was to stop – kill – him, his father and the whole Dark faction before they kill Ginny, her family and their world!

 

‘My bedroom,’ Ginny decided.

 

Mother and daughter entered Ginny’s bedroom on the first floor landing. Ginny’s bedroom was the second smallest in the house; bigger than Ron’s but smaller than her parents’ and brothers’ rooms were. The walls were still painted the garish pink they had been ever since she was a baby. Her father and Bill had been promising to repaint it green to match the Holyhead Harpies colours since Ginny was ten years old.

 

Instead the walls were covered in Harpies posters which made her blush looking at the arrogant smile on Gwenog’s face knowing what she was about to do. Suddenly Ginny wished she had chosen to do this in the bathroom although the mirror would likely be as bad. Still at least it couldn’t watch her although it could make the most mortifying comments.

 

‘What do I do?’ asked Ginny quietly hoping she was not blushing.

 

‘We have to insert the semen into the cervix with this needless syringe,’ instructed Ginny’s mother completely straight faced. ‘A speculum would be useful to see if we were accurate but it is not necessary. Then we empty the syringe into your cervix and you remain still with the syringe and speculum if used for several minutes.

 

‘You are not to move for half an hour afterwards as this will improve the success rate. A conception cap may also be useful as it will allow you to go about normal activity for several hours whilst the cap holds Slytherin’s semen in. Again this will increase chances of insemination,’ Molly said still talking as though this was completely normal.

 

‘What happens if I don’t conceive first time?’ asked Ginny.

 

Ginny hoped against hope that her mother would say that there would be enough semen for a second try if they were unsuccessful the first time. If that were the try she would try just inserting the needle herself and laying still for half an hour afterwards which she could do on her own and wouldn't be much different from masturbating with her wand. If not she would have do everything that Mum had suggested – the speculum and the conception cap - the first time instead of doing it the second time if the first did not work.

 

‘There will be no second chance,’ Molly said grimly. ‘There is only enough semen for one time and I doubt Snape would be able to succeed again!’

 

Ginny nodded pale faced, ‘alright then use both the speculum and the conception cap.’

 

Molly smiled a small, proud smile, ‘well done, Ginny. I knew you would make the right choice. I know this is not the easiest thing but the fact you are willing to do so for the greater good brings me greater pride than you’ll ever know until you have children of your own.’

 

Ginny knew that her mother was not talking about if they were successful in this endeavour. No matter what Ginny or Molly may pretend to the world the bastard child of Hadrian Slytherin would never be their child and grandchild no matter what blood said. Just like how they treated Hadrian Slytherin before he discovered the truth they would pretend to love and care for the bastard.

 

And if and when Ginny had children of her own Ginny would make sure to keep her children away from the Slytherin brat. Carefully so it looked like the younger children did not like their older half sibling of their own free will whilst Ginny and Molly loved the child which would only make the child more dependent on them. The spawn was not to know that it was no more than a meal ticket who would be discarded when they were no longer useful to the House of Weasley and the Light side.

 

‘When I do have children or nieces and nephews we’ll keep them away from Slytherin’s brat – won’t we?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘Of course we will,’ Molly said kindly.

 

‘When will we be able to procure the – them?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘I had hoped you would make this decision so I have already acquired the speculum and conception cap,’ Molly replied.

 

‘Will it hurt?’ Ginny asked nervously feeling a lot younger than she was.

 

‘No,’ Molly replied, ‘whilst it may feel weird it will should not hurt.’

 

‘Will it break my hymen?’ asked Ginny trying to delay the inevitable.

 

‘No,’ Molly replied. ‘Now trousers and pants off and onto the bed,’ instructed Molly.

 

 

*****Warning*****

*****Graphic scene below*****

 

 

Ginny flushed red but did as her mother instructed and pulled down her black school trousers and white boxers in one go as though that would make it less mortifying for her mother to see her like this. Then Ginny got onto her bed also decked out in dark green and gold Harpies sheets. Ginny was careful to keep her legs closed to shield her modesty from her mother as she got onto the single bed wondering how she would ever be able to look at her mother again.

 

‘I’m sorry, Ginny,’ Molly said kindly. ‘You are going to have to open your legs.’

 

Ginny flushed once more but did as her mother had instructed her as she always did knowing that if her mother was telling her to do so it was for the best. Ginny spread her legs as wide as they good glad that her mother at least remained calm and collected. Molly took out what appeared to be a silver instrument of torture or maybe she was just projecting. Ginny hoped that she was just projecting but did not shut her legs.

 

Molly gently inserted the silver instrument into Ginny’s vagina. Ginny tensed up expecting it to hurt despite what her mother had told her just minutes beforehand but was surprised to find that while the sensation was odd it did not hurt. Ginny felt her mother gently use the speculum to spread apart the walls of her vagina without a word to her daughter.

 

Ginny watched as her mother took a long, slender syringe out of a sealed sterile packet. Ginny watched as her mother stuck the tip into the vial of semen and pulled the plunger up so that the syringe was full of semen and the vial was empty. Her mother pressed the plunger forward slightly still over the empty vial in order to get rid of any air remaining in the syringe.

 

Ginny shut her eyes as she saw the syringe come closer to her vagina knowing what was going to happen next. Ginny felt the syringe enter her vagina but refused to think about what it meant. Ginny knew that right now the semen was being emptied into her cervix hopefully impregnating her with Slytherin’s child; if such evil could be even considered a child.

 

‘That’s it,’ Molly said. ‘Lie still for a few minutes and then we’ll remove them and replace it with the cap.’

 

Ginny nodded, ‘okay,’ she said quietly.

 

A few minutes later Ginny felt the syringe and then the speculum removed from her vagina. Ginny then felt her mother’s fingers at her vagina feeling something placed within her. Ginny knew this must be the conception cap that had to remain there for four to six hours when it would be taken out. Hopefully then Ginny would have conceived Hadrian Slytherin’s bastard child.

 

 

*****Graphic scene end*****

 

 

‘Is that it over?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘Yes,’ Molly said quietly.

 

‘Can I get dressed?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘Yes, of course, but I’d suggest a nightdress,’ Molly said. ‘It will be easier to get on and it will be easier to remove the cap when it’s time.’

 

Ginny nodded as her mother left and pulled on a silver nightdress Ginny that Ginny had not worn in ages so was a bit short on her. Probably one that her mother had given her trying to instil some femininity into her only daughter. Unfortunately for Molly Weasley Ginny had grown up roughhousing with her six older brothers which was enough to destroy any feminine-ness from the first female Weasley to be born in four generations.

 

Ginny then tried to get to sleep but after the events of the night it soon became clear that that was not happening any time soon so Ginny began to read last August's edition of the Harpies fan magazine. Partly due to feeling of the conception cap still within her. Another part was due to the fact that she didn’t know how to deal with what had happened tonight.

 

Yes it would mean that she would become Regent Potter and be solely in charge of the millions of galleons and numerous Wizengamot seats but she still was mortified at her mother seeing her like that. Had it been an impartial Healer or mediwitch Ginny thought she would have coped with it. However, it was her mother putting a Dark thing inside of her.

 

Ginny hoped to the gods that she was pregnant. If Ginny had to go through all of that for absolutely no reason Ginny thought she would kill something – preferably Hadrian Slytherin whom she had once fancied. Only to find out that he was the son of the monster who destroyed everything about her and very nearly killed her. Had it not been for Dumbledore Ginny would have died!

 

Finally Ginny fell into a restless half-sleep after ages of staring at the images of Gwenog Jones with the conflicting feelings of shame and excitement. Shame that her mother had seen her most intimate parts of herself and put the Dark Lord’s heir in her. Pride that she would make sure that her family would rise to higher heights than the Weasleys could ever have believed ever since the Pellinore Weasley and Frea Keitch scandal of the fifteenth century.

 

A few hours later Ginny’s mother re-entered Ginny’s room and helped Ginny take the conception cap out. Ginny felt a lot lighter to have the blasted thing finally out of her. Ginny looked down at her flat stomach wondering whether in a few months there would be the swell of a monster underneath there. And if there was not how the hell the Weasley family would survive the wrath the Slytherins were sowing on them.

 

‘How long until we know?’ asked Ginny.

 

‘We can do a blood test in a week,’ Molly replied.

 

Ginny nodded glad that it wouldn’t take too long to know one way or another. Yet even with only a week Ginny wondered how the hell she could wait without knowing one way or another or if she wanted to know at all. Wondering whether she had a monster growing in her or if they would lose the money and seats that she _deserved_ after everything she had gone through!

 

**Well that chapter has left me feeling squicky I have to say. I really can’t believe I just wrote that. I think I’ll write nice Harry/Lucius smut or Harry-Tom bonding to get over that.**


	51. Lovers, Fathers & Babies

** Chapter Fifty-One **

** Lovers, Fathers & Babies **

‘Harry,’ murmured Lucius quietly in Harry’s ear. ‘I have something for you.’

 

‘This way,’ Harry said dragging Lucius to his bedroom.

 

There had just been an Inner Circle meeting mainly on the upcoming trials especially as Bill Weasley had agreed to testify against Dumbledore for reduced sentencing for his family. Harry’s father had requested that they have a sit down with their lawyers and Bill who was welcome to bring his own legal representative if he so wished in order to work out a deal. Bill had sent the owl back immediately suggesting meeting that evening sometime after dinner which the Slytherin Lord had confirmed.

 

‘So what is it you have for me?’ asked Harry smiling as they entered Harry’s bedroom. ‘Or was that just an excuse to get me alone,’ smirked Harry suggestiveness in the huskiness of his voice, ‘because you didn’t need an excuse to see me privately.’

 

‘I know,’ Lucius said softly. ‘But I wanted to give this to you since Narcissa beat me to the chase.’

 

Lucius handed Harry a dark green leather bound book with white letters spelling out _Baby Names for your Baby Witch and Wizard includes meanings, origins and examples of famous name bearers._ Harry blinked as he took the book feeling like this wall becoming all too real far too soon. First there was the morning sickness, then Narcissa gave Harry a name book that Harry couldn’t even bare to look at and now Lucius.

 

‘I had a look at the one Narcissa gave me,’ Harry admitted nervously.

 

‘Find anything you liked?’ asked Lucius.

 

‘Well I’m afraid I don’t believe in divination enough for the time you are born to have that much say on your personality,’ Harry admitted. ‘Still I looked at the names which were for Aries as our son,’ Harry felt a strange rush of joy and pride at that word, ‘is due for late March.’

 

Lucius nodded, ‘find anything?’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘nothing I liked that went with Slytherin.’

 

‘Yes,’ Lucius agreed. ‘I always did find that book limiting but the Blacks like it but they have always been heavy believers in the Divine arts. I believe they have a few Seers in their bloodline too.’

 

‘The baby will be a Slytherin – right?’ asked Harry.

 

Harry was unsure of what the child would be named as they were unmarried and Harry was the heir to seven houses. Harry had assumed the child would be a Slytherin but honestly he had no idea how it worked. It was not something that Harry would bring up with his father who was not comfortable with the idea of a Harry having a lover never mind being pregnant.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Lucius. ‘The first child of a titled couple will be the Heir to the eldest House. Obviously, it doesn’t include the Old House of Malfoy as I already have an Heir.’

 

‘And Slytherin is the eldest house?’ asked Harry frowning. ‘I thought that would be Ambrosius or Le Fay?’

 

‘The Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin proceeds either house by almost two hundred years,’ agreed Lucius.

 

‘Is there any names you like?’ asked Harry.

 

‘The Malfoys are fond of using Roman emperors and empresses,’ Lucius admitted, ‘but as the child will be a Slytherin who were extinct until a few years ago there is no need to adhere to any naming traditions,’ Lucius said calmly.

 

‘Naming traditions?’ asked Harry nervously. ‘What are naming traditions?’

 

‘Most – not all families have naming traditions,’ explained Lucius. ‘Not that all couples chose to carry on the traditions as they can be quite limiting as to what you can name a child. Also, as it’s your first son his middle name would normally be Hadrian.’

 

‘Because Draco’s already named after you?’ asked Harry.

 

‘No,’ Lucius denied. ‘As the one from the more powerful family it would be expected our first son would be named after you whether I had a child or not. Our second son would be named after me and so on. Not all families follow those rules but it is considered a great insult not to name the child after the father. Unless as in your case the father did not wish to be named so you were named Salazar in respect for your ancestry.’

 

‘Let’s have a look at this book then,’ Harry said nervously. ‘Any preferences?’

 

‘Interesting but not ridiculous,’ Lucius said.

 

‘What about Brawley?’ Harry asked straight faced.

 

‘Don’t even joke about such things,’ Lucius said looking horrified.

 

‘So is there any way to quickly find Roman emperor names?’ asked Harry.

 

‘There’s a list at the back,’ Lucius said. ‘There are several lists of common themed names that wizards use such as emperors, saints, Arthurian, mythology and botanical.’

 

Harry nodded and found the list, ‘there are only really two names that I like there – Dominus and Tiberius.’

 

‘Dominus Hadrian Slytherin,’ sounded out Lucius. ‘That’s a good strong Pure-blooded name. Tiberius is a fairly common name amongst Light Pure-Bloods due to the Roman emperor and wizard Tiberius Gracchus trying to transfer power from the rich Pure-Bloods to the poor Muggles. Tiberius McLaggen is one such example.’

 

‘Not Tiberius then,’ Harry said.

 

‘It does not have to be an emperor’s name,’ Lucius added.

 

‘What about James?’ asked Lucius.

 

‘James Hadrian Slytherin,’ Harry grimaced slightly. ‘It doesn’t quite fit. Plus I want my son to have a name to himself rather than always be in the shadow of his grandfather.’

 

Lucius bowed his head and the two of them began to pursue the book of name. By the time Harry got to the end of the letter A Harry was beginning to get bored and horny. Definitely horn. Harry had after all thought that Lucius had taken him aside to fuck him which Harry was still more than keen on. More so than pursuing names that he’d never even considering naming the child of his worst enemy never mind his own son.

 

‘Now are you going to fuck me already or not,’ Harry demanded turning to Lucius who had flipped the page to the Bs.

 

Lucius chucked lowly, ‘demanding today aren’t you.’

 

‘Always for you, Lucius,’ smiled Harry.

 

Lucius smirked and pulled Harry into a deep kiss and pulled him close. Harry deepened the kiss into a full-tongued snog. Harry ran his left hand down Lucius’ strong and unfortunately still clothed chest although Harry would make sure to change that soon enough. Harry pulled Lucius down onto his gloriously big and soft double bed which was better than anything he had ever slept on although truthfully that was not hard.

 

Harry felt Lucius run a hand through Harry’s wavy hair whilst Harry kicked off his boots which landed with a thump on the floor. Then Harry reached up to remove his black shirt that Harry had been wearing under his black, silver hemmed robes that had also ended up on the floor where Lucius had chucked them after eagerly pulling them off of him. Lucius ran his hands down Harry’s bare chest making Harry shiver in all the right ways.

 

Harry could feel the blood rushing to his cock and grinded against Lucius so that the older man could feel his erection as well as Harry could feel his lover’s through his trousers. Lucius groaned lowly tweaking Harry’s nipples so Harry groaned deeply rubbing himself against Lucius. Lucius’ hands dropped lower and lower towards Harry’s still clothed lower half.

 

Harry spread his legs out forgetting for a moment that he still had trousers on causing Lucius to chuckle at him. Lucius eased Harry’s trousers and pants off in one fluid, well-practiced movement leaving Harry with just socks on. Meanwhile Harry pulled his lover’s grey robes off him displeased to find the silvery shirt and dark grey trousers beneath that.

 

Harry was more interested in unbuckling the belt so that Lucius suddenly found himself without trousers and Harry could feel his lover’s straining cock rubbing against Harry’s prick through silk boxers. Harry could not help the groan that forced itself out of his mouth at the sensation. Lucius wasn’t much better as he groaned into Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry practically tore the boxers off causing Lucius to chuckle into Harry’s mouth. It would hardly be the first item of clothing Harry had destroyed in his haste to get to Lucius. Harry unbuttoned the shirt and shimmied down the bed mapping his lover’s body with licks and kisses.

 

Then when he was at eye level with the erect cock before him Harry swallowed around the thick appendage. Lucius groaned sensually as Harry did so and thrusted further into Harry’s mouth. Seemingly unable to control his actions as he slammed into the back of Harry’s mouth setting a gruelling pace into Harry’s mouth forcing Harry to breathe through his nose.

 

Harry could honestly say he had no idea how long this lasted before Lucius pulled out of Harry’s mouth. Lucius pulled Harry up casting a lubrication charm. Apparently Lucius was far too desperate to be in Harry to work him open as normal.

 

‘Need you in me,’ grunted Harry. ‘Now!’

 

Harry’s cock was throbbing painfully despite having yet to be touched. Lucius must have been even worse from the blowjob Harry had just given the older man. Harry knew that Lucius would not last long now.

 

Thus, Harry was unsurprised when Lucius hips snapped forwards. Harry felt Lucius’ large cock plough into his arse. Harry cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure hoping they had remembered silencing charms or his father really would kill his lover.

 

‘Oh, Merlin, Lucius,’ groaned Harry.

 

‘Harry, still so tight,’ Lucius murmured into his ears.

 

That voice should be a sin Harry thought as Lucius somehow managed to make him blush from the words alone. Never mind that Lucius was buried balls deep in Harry’s arse setting a gruelling pace. Harry pressed back against Lucius forcing the man to go faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

 

Lucius pulled all the way out only to fuck all the way back inside Harry’s channel. Every time causing Harry to cry out begging for more. Begging for the fucking cunt to go deeper, harder, faster, to fucking touch him. Lucius seemed to hit his prostate every single time he fucked into Harry.

 

Harry felt his balls ache and tighten and he knew that he was going to come untouched purely from Lucius torturing his prostate. Lucius seemed to know this and seemed to want to make Harry come without touching his cock or balls once as a matter of pride. Harry tried to touch himself to release some of that friction he was feeling but Lucius caught his hands and held them above his head in order to stop him.

 

Lucius slammed into Harry three more times apparently trying to get as deep as he possibly could. Then Harry screamed and came hard all over both their stomachs his muscles clenching around Lucius’ cock. Lucius gave one more thrust before he too was filling Harry’s channel up with come.

 

Both Harry and Lucius lay panting in each other’s arms holding each other close. Harry relaxed his head on Lucius’ chest as he tried desperately to get his breathing under control as Lucius did the same. Then a terrible thought came back to him which instead of making him excited as it had done previously made him terrified.

 

‘Lucius, did you perform the silencing charm?’ asked Harry nervously.

 

Lucius sat up suddenly dawning horror as he realised that in their haste neither of them had thought of the overprotective Dark Lord who was also in the palace. The two lovers could only hope that the Dark Lord was far enough away to have missed the screams of passion from his son and son’s lover. If not Voldemort was going to kill Lucius and lock Harry up for the rest of his life.

 

‘Maybe he didn’t hear,’ Harry said hopefully.

 

That thought was immediately dismissed when a furious Dark Lord entered the room in a touring fury. Clearly the Dark Lord had heard the whole thing. Harry knew there was no way of hiding what they had just been doing. Not with them both naked as the day they were born, Lucius’ dick still in Harry’s arse and Harry’s come splattered all over their bare chests. Never mind Harry was sure the smell was overpowering.

 

‘Father,’ flushed Harry.

 

‘Get dressed,’ the Dark Lord said fury in his every syllable. ‘Dinner is ready. Lucius will be dining with us.’

 

The way that Harry’s father looked at Lucius Harry knew that any refusal would end up with Lucius dead although quite frankly acceptance was likely to do the same. The Dark Lord then swept out of the room a towering inferno. Harry groaned resting his head against Lucius’ chest.

 

‘How much do you think he heard?’ asked Lucius.

 

‘Too much,’ Lucius said.

 

‘A second is too much,’ Harry muttered under his breath.

 

Lucius seemed to agree looking absolutely terrified at the prospect of a meal with Harry’s father. Not that Harry blamed Lucius at all. Harry was not looking forward to the dinner which was sure to be the most awkward meals in the history of awkward. Yet if it was successful things might actually become far easier between the three of them.

 

Harry had had a quick shower drying his hair magically and then decided on new dress robes as his old ones were too crumpled to do anything with. Lucius too had a shower but had to put on his crumpled robes which he smoothed out with a spell. Harry had a feeling the reason was that if he left to get new dress robes he would not be able to work up the nerve to come back.

 

Harry and Lucius took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to the dining room. Neither of them were looking forward to it. The closer to the dining room the more Harry could feel the Dark Lord’s fury burning through the air.

 

Harry and Lucius looked at one another as they entered the room. Harry had heard Lucius take a breath before putting up what Harry had dubbed the Malfoy mask. Harry was sure his father would be able to see right through it but if it made Lucius able to take the next step Harry would not hold it against his lover.

 

‘Hadrian, Lucius,’ the Dark Lord said coolly.

 

‘Father,’ Harry greeted.

 

‘My Lord,’ Lucius bowed.

 

Lucius’ bow was lower than normal likely to try as an attempt to appease the Dark Lord for having snuck off to fuck his son. Not that the Dark Lord would take a bow to mean all was forgotten and forgiven. Harry was actually surprised that he had not had to stop his father from torturing and killing Lucius after what he had heard and seen.

 

Harry took his seat to his father’s right whilst Lucius sat opposite Harry. Harry was sure that underneath the Malfoy mask Lucius was wishing he was anywhere else but seated next to the Dark Lord. Harry was sure his father could read the fear and tension coming off Lucius in waves.

 

Harry was pleased to find that they were having roast lamb, roast potatoes, stuffing and Brussel sprouts. They ate in an awkward silence for about ten minutes. Harry really wished his father would just call attention to the fact that his he had been fucking Lucius just so they could end the bloody awkwardness.

 

‘Father,’ Harry said quietly. ‘How much did you hear?’ asked Harry not being able to stop the blush forming.

 

‘All of it,’ Harry’s father said fury in his voice. ‘I was in my office.’

 

Harry groaned knowing that his father’s office was on the floor below. It wouldn’t be hard to hear the thumps and screams from above. Harry really needed to invest in long-term silencing wards so even if in the heat of the moment they forgot potions it wouldn’t matter.

 

‘I’m sorry you had to hear that,’ Harry said truthfully. ‘And thank you for inviting Lucius to dinner. I know this is … difficult … but I’m glad you are trying.’

 

The Dark Lord scowled, ‘exactly why did you decide to use _my_ invitation into my house as a chance to seduce my son?’ demanded the Dark Lord.

 

‘He didn’t,’ Harry said sharply before Lucius could say anything. ‘I initiated it.’

 

‘That seems to be a recurring theme,’ Harry’s father said coolly.

 

Harry shrugged, ‘what do you want me to say, father? I want it – him.’

 

The Dark Lord stood up towering with rage, ‘or you are just covering for him!’ the Dark Lord said voice like ice. ‘You are fourteen years old! You should not be sleeping with a man old enough to be your father! Or anyone at all.’

 

‘Yes, well I am,’ Harry said angrily. ‘And I am not covering for him! I’m not a child. Dumbledore took that away from me when I was but a baby.’

 

 _‘Hadrian, I understand that,’_ Voldemort said slipping into parseltongue _._

 

 _‘Do you?’_ demanded Harry. ‘ _Do you know how difficult this is for me? I want to be with Lucius but I have to hide everything. I have to sneak off to him all the while fearing that you will lose your patience and kill him because of **me!**_ _You said you understand my need for him.’_

 

 _'I understand yours,’_ the Dark Lord said coolly. _‘What you do not understand is that Lucius took advantage of you in a moment of weakness whether you were willing or not.’_

 

 _‘_ _He gave me what I needed,’_ Harry retorted. ‘ _Don’t you understand that!?’_

 

 _‘Hadrian, don’t you understand I didn’t have a chance to watch you grow up? Dumbledore took that away from me,’_ Voldemort said bitterly. _‘I had always wanted children but not in the middle of a war._

 

_‘Finding out that James had betrayed me. That he had a child with a Light witch it was the worst day of my life. All those hopes and dreams that I had never thought before James had turned to ash overnight and I didn’t understand why. I don’t disagree that it left me unhinged for several years._

 

 _‘I find out that James did not betray me – that I have a son. Only to find out that I have to lose him to another man. To find out that a man I trusted with my most prized possessions had been taking advantage of my son,’_ Harry’s father said fury coating every word. ‘ _I wanted to kill him for what he had done but that would break your heart as mine had been.’_

 

 _‘You haven’t lost me,’_ Harry replied with a sigh. ‘ _You are my father. I **need** you.’_

 

 _‘But it will always be Lucius who got you through your darkest hours,’_ Voldemort said darkly.

 

Harry laughed bitterly, _’that’s what your jealous of that Lucius was there for me when I found out the horrible truth about my friends.’_

 

 _‘I am not jealous of Lucius Malfoy,’_ hissed the Dark Lord.

 

 _‘Would you rather he had left me to deal with it all on my own?’_ demanded Harry.

 

 _‘Of course not,’_ retorted Harry’s father. ‘ _I should have been the one there for you,’_ Voldemort replied _._

 

 _‘You were half alive,’_ Harry murmured quietly.

 

‘ _I should have saved James. I should have realised that he would never betray me. I should have realised that you were **mine!** ’ _Harry’s father said darkly. ‘ _Instead I allowed Albus fucking Dumbledore to manipulate me into killing you, **my** own son, I was too weak to protect James when he needed me and to stop Dumbledore from abusing you.’_

 

 _‘That wasn’t your fault, father,’_ Harry said quietly earnest. ‘ _It was Dumbledore – all Dumbledore. And he’s going down for what he did to me.’_

 

 _‘He deserves more than Azkaban for what he did to you and James,’_ growled the Dark Lord. ‘ _He deserves to be tortured until he begs for death but he shall not be granted that mercy. It is only when he completely breaks will I allow him the compassion of the Dementors.’_

 

Harry grimaced, ‘ _I don’t blame you but I don’t want to know any details.’_

 

 ‘ _I know how much my return destroyed you,’_ Tom continued sadly. ‘ _I wanted to be there for you but instead Lucius was the one you turned to,’_ Tom said bitterly.

 

‘ _I need him too,’_ Harry admitted reluctantly.

 

 _‘I know you do,’_ Riddle said. ‘ _Perhaps more than me.’_

 

 _‘It’s not more just differently,’_ Harry couldn’t explain more than that. ‘ _So does that means you’ll accept Lucius?’_

 

 _‘I don’t think I’ll ever accept him especially whilst he hides behind your robes,’_ muttered Voldemort darkly.

 

Harry laughed, ‘ _what you want him to stand up for me against you?’_

 

 _‘You deserve someone who would be willing to fight Dark Lords for you,’_ the Dark Lord proclaimed.

 

‘ _You don’t ask for much do you,’_ muttered Harry. ‘ _Stand up to a Dark Lord and then you’ll be worthy of my son. And he doesn’t because he respects you-‘_

 

 _‘And fears me,’_ Voldemort said darkly _._

 

 _‘Yes,’_ Harry agreed. ‘ _He is trying to appease you so that you one day may accept his presence in my life. He knows how difficult it will be for me and my child if you two don’t so much as talk except from death threats.’_

 

 _‘If that was true he would stop … being intimate with you,’_ Voldemort said.

 

Harry scowled, ‘ _I would not want that and Lucius knows that. He knew on the night of your return. I snuck away to see him because I needed him. Lucius knew that if you caught us together you’d kill him. Yet he never sent me away despite the dangers for him because he knew I needed him.’_

 

 _‘I’m sure that wasn’t the only reason,’_ Voldemort said darkly.

 

‘ _If it was just sex,’_ Harry said quietly, ‘ _he would have stopped this a long time ago out of self-preservation. There are far safer people to sleep with.’_

 

‘So you were discussing names,’ the Dark Lord said as though trying out small talk rather badly.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said quickly. ‘

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Lucius nervously. ‘Harry likes Dominus or Tiberius.’

 

‘Going along with the Malfoy naming tradition, then,’ the Dark Lord said coolly.

 

Harry shrugged, ‘Slytherins don’t have one. And I’m named after an emperor too.’

 

Harry knew enough of primary school history to know that much at least. Actually Harry remembered more of primary school muggle history than he did of magical history. Largely due to the fact that his primary school teachers although hating him did not put him to sleep.

 

Harry’s father nodded appeased, ‘well Tiberius is a Light affiliated name.’

 

‘Lucius told me,’ Harry agreed.

 

‘Dominus is an acceptable name for an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House,’ Harry’s father agreed with a nod. ‘Dominus Hadrian Slytherin. Does Lucius have any names he likes?’

 

Lucius shook his head, ‘I have been thinking and looking but none of the names quite fit.’

 

‘I hope you are not leaving Harry to all decisions on his own,’ Voldemort said coolly.

 

‘Of course not, my Lord,’ Lucius said before Harry could say anything. ‘The situation is far from ideal as I am sure all of us can agree.’

 

‘That is putting it mildly,’ the Dark Lord said with a furious glare.

 

‘But I will be there for Harry through it all in whatever capacity he needs me,’ Lucius said crisply.

 

‘Even if I order you to stay away from him if you value your life,’ the Dark Lord said coolly.

 

Lucius blinked looking like he had no idea what was the right answer to that question. Harry knew from what his father had just said that this was a test. If Lucius refused to leave Harry’s side knowing the fate that would await him if he did not then Voldemort would accept him.

 

‘Father,’ Harry said sharply.

 

‘I won’t leave Harry – or my child,’ Lucius said looking paler than normal. ‘I am sorry, my Lord,’ he bowed. ‘I won’t hurt them like that.’

 

The Dark Lord bowed, ‘good.’

 

Lucius blinked surprised, ‘my Lord?’

 

‘I do not like your relationship with my son,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘hate that you got him pregnant when he is but a boy himself. But your death would hurt Harry.’

 

‘Father!’ Harry denied.

 

‘Nor is it healthy for Harry to be sneaking around,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘If he fell out of the wrong Floo grate he could be in a lot of danger.’

 

‘I agree,’ Lucius said sounding surprised.

 

‘Then you have permission to be here,’ the Dark Lord said sounding very unhappy with this. _‘Just don’t let me hear or see **anything!’**_

 

**That was a difficult chapter to write. Trying to get Lucius and Voldemort’s interactions around each other was impossible. I have rewrote their dialogue together so many times. I’m still not completely satisfied but that’s the best its going to be.**

 

**If anyone has any name suggestions please let me know. Also, if the older Weasley boys do form a new house what would you like their house to be called and their family motto to be.**


	52. Mothers and Fathers

 

** Chapter Fifty Two **

** Mothers and Fathers **

It was the morning of the first of July in the Weasley household. In just two days Ron and the twins would be back from Hogwarts too. Ginny's father had gone off to work less than half an hour ago. The last few days had been tense in the Weasley household. There was the personal betrayal of Percy that they were all reeling from especially as Bill and Charlie were distancing themselves from the rest of the family and the upcoming war.

 

Then there was the upcoming trials and investigations that the Slytherins' lawyers and the Ministry were investigating. Due to the allegations levelled against Headmaster Dumbledore he was suspended from all duties in Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and the ICW until he was cleared of all charges. It made Ginny so angry at the stupid sheep of the wizarding word. Didn’t they understand what Dumbledore had sacrificed for them so they could be safe!? Didn’t they understand that Voldemort’s son was just as evil as Voldemort and had to be controlled or he would have destroyed their world!

 

That brought up the fact that it had been a week since Ginny had had The Procedure as Ginny had taken to referring to it in her head. Ginny’s cheeks still burned whenever she thought what had happened just last week. At least it had at least been a week and Ginny’s mother had gone to retrieve the pregnancy test potion from Snape ten minutes ago so Ginny could find out whether it had all been for naught or not.

 

Ginny's mother should be back any second and then finally Ginny would know one way or another whether it had worked. Ginny still had no idea if she wanted to be pregnant or not even if she knew that it would be beneficial if she was. Of course, Ginny wanted to money and power that being Regent Slytherin would get her but did she really want to have to bring up an evil Slytherin bastard?

 

Suddenly the Floo flared up Killing Curse green which meant that all Ginny's worries and half wishes to delay or speed up the test were moot point. Molly brought out a small bottle filled with a thick pure white potion that seemed almost unnatural. Ginny knew without a doubt that this was the potion which would test whether or not she was pregnant.

 

 ‘All you have to do is add a bit of blood to it,’ Molly said. ‘If you are pregnant it will turn bright green and if not it will congeal into maroon sludge.’

 

Ginny nodded gripping the sterile knife in her right hand that her knuckles began to turn as white as the potion. Ginny's mother removed the cork from the bottle of the white potion which smelt of dew in the morning. Ginny cut one of her fingers allowing the blood to dribble into the bottle. Immediately the potion turned bright green and smelt of apples.

 

Ginny stared at the small potion vial feeling a kaleidoscope of shock, horror and excitement not knowing what to think or feel at the news that the potion brought. Ginny knew what it meant – that she was pregnant with Slytherin’s brat. A week ago Ginny would have been jubilant but after what she had to do to get the money earner Ginny had no idea how to cope.

 

Molly beamed, ‘you’re pregnant. I have to tell the Headmaster.’

 

‘What are we going to tell Dad?’ asked Ginny.

 

Her mother gave Ginny a sharp look, ‘that you have missed your period. You have finally worked up the nerve to come to me and tell me that you have missed your period. You admitted that you were in a relationship with the Slytherin brat before he betrayed us. You were worried because you have now missed your period. I had said it was possibly stress after Hermione's death and your lover's betrayal.

 

'Still I had you checked out a Saint Mungo’s and the test comes back that you are pregnant. Then the three of us will have to decide together what to do. We fear that the Slytherins will take your child from you and raise him to be Dark. I’ll suggest keeping the identity of the father a secret to protect the child,’ Molly continued as Ginny contemplated the future.

That was of course the easy part of the plan as her father had always been easy to lie to and manipulate. The much harder part would be convincing her father not to tell Charlie and Bill that the father was Harry. Ginny wasn’t sure what they would do. At least Percy wasn’t around as he would be sure to spill his guts to Lord Slytherin if he ever found out whose child it was.

 

 ‘What do you think he’ll say?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘He won’t get angry at you,’ Molly said softly.

 

Ginny already knew that though. Ginny’s father had long ago perfected “the I’m so disappointed in you” look. Fred and George claimed that it scared them more than Mum’s shouting ever had. And when Dad did shout all the Weasley children knew that it was serious. However, a teenaged pregnancy was more than a cause for her father to shout at her.

 

 ‘You don’t think he’ll be disappointed in me?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

Molly sighed, ‘he won’t be happy but he will make it clear that he is very supportive of you and whatever you may choose.’

 

‘Who will I publicly say is the father?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘No one,’ Molly replied. ‘If anyone asks tell them it’s none of their business. People will likely think you don’t know and call you names. Just remember that you are pure and you will be Regent Potter soon enough – richer and more powerful than they’ll ever be - if you persevere for a few months.’

 

Ginny brightened at that, ‘when will I be able to get my hands on the money?’

 

‘Not until after Voldemort is dead,’ Molly said grimly. ‘Otherwise they’ll be able to either take the child away from us or disown him preventing us access to the money.’

 

Ginny nodded disappointed, ‘alright. What will I tell Charlie and Bill?’ asked Ginny not mentioning Percy.

 

‘I’ll convince Arthur to keep it just between the three of us as I have no idea what they will do with that information,’ Molly said. ‘That will mean that you, Ron and the twins will have to keep it a secret for now.’

 

‘Now I really do have to go and tell Dumbledore your wonderful news,’ Molly smiled at her only daughter.

 

 

***

 

Arthur arrived back home at one thirty for his lunch hour as he had taken to doing fearing that he would never see them again every time he left. Arthur was surprised to find that his daughter was not there to greet him as she had been ever since she had been removed from Hogwarts. Instead it was Molly who greeted him with bread and homemade chicken soup.

 

‘Where’s Ginny?’ asked Arthur.

 

Molly took a moment before answering, ‘in her room.’

 

‘Is she ill?’ asked Arthur.

 

‘Not exactly,’ Molly replied quietly.

 

Arthur sighed, ‘still struggling with Hermione’s disappearance.’

 

Arthur didn’t mention Harry’s defection to the Dark side. Whenever it was mentioned it caused an argument between his family. Arthur had had enough arguments this week between his wife, sons and daughter to last a life time. And it was all about one person. Arthur didn’t blame Harry for defecting even if everyone else did but did blame themselves for ignoring a young boy’s plight. Arthur understood how much the young boy had suffered at the hand of his relatives whilst they had been happy to ignore it.

 

The fact that he had turned to his father for the love care that he had deserved but had long been deprived of from everybody else did not surprise Arthur any but did sadden him that Harry felt that Voldemort loved him more than anyone on the Light side ever had. The Light were supposed to protect the innocent no matter what lineage they may possess but they had never done so with Harry. Dumbledore claimed to judge all people the same but he had hurt Harry so much by his inaction.

 

And then there were the accusations laid against Albus, Molly, Ron and Ginny. Arthur had hoped that it was just the Dark stirring up trouble trying to further discredit Dumbledore and his allies. However, Arthur had feared that was not the case especially with how eagerly some of the Light were plotting Harry’s murder as though that was a perfectly reasonable thing to do because of Harry's parentage.

 

Molly sighed, ‘yes but that’s not the only reason that Ginny wanted to be home from school early.’

 

‘What do you mean?’ asked Arthur.

 

‘Ginny admitted today that she was scared because she missed her period,’ Molly said.

 

Arthur blanched at his wife’s words and what they meant. Out of all the things that Arthur had expected to hear from his wife this was not one of them. Arthur had thought it would be more bad news on the war front. Ginny was only thirteen years old she could not be pregnant. Arthur did not want to believe it but his wife apparently did. Arthur took in his wife’s grave look knowing that she wouldn't be telling him this unless Ginny had already tested positive.

 

 ‘You mean she’s-‘Arthur could not complete the sentence.

 

‘Yes,’ Molly said grimly. ‘Soon as she told me I took her to Saint Mungo’s who confirmed it.’

 

‘How far along is she?’ asked Molly.

 

‘A couple of weeks,’ Molly replied.

 

‘You didn’t get her in trouble did you,’ Arthur said quietly. ‘I think Ginny has enough to deal with without you lecturing her.’

 

Molly pursed her lips, ‘I think Ginny understands the consequences of her decisions without me having to tell her.’

 

Arthur nodded, ‘does she think I am going to be cross?’

 

Molly nodded, ‘yes.’

 

For the first time since the end of the last war Arthur felt the want to curse something. Preferably the boy who had impregnated his young daughter. When Arthur got his hands on that boy-. Arthur closed his eyes letting go of that anger knowing it would do no good. Arthur was going to accept the boy in his daughter's life whether he wanted to or not.

 

'-that she is engaging in intercourse at the age of thirteen,’ Arthur hissed. ‘Furious at the young man – or woman – who impregnated her. If I had found out in any other circumstances I would have never let her leave the house again. However, that does not mean that I will not support her in everything. What are her choices?’

 

Molly sighed, ‘I asked the Healer that.’

 

 ‘What did the Healer say?’ asked Arthur.

 

'That Ginny is young, strong, fit and healthy,' Molly said quietly. 'And as Ginny admitted it was consensual there is no cause for ending the pregnancy. Anyway Ginny put her foot down at that line of questioning.'

 

Arthur nodded, ‘so she wants the baby.’

 

‘Yes,’ Molly agreed.

 

Arthur nodded, ‘she does realise how difficult this will be. She’ll be doing owls in just over two years with a one year old on her hip.’

 

‘I know,’ Molly said quietly. ‘But she does not want to terminate the child. Doesn’t think she will be able to live with herself if she did so. And I can’t tell her to even if there were legal grounds to do so. It’s her choice. I’ve offered to raise the child myself as our eighth. We’ll have to tell the child one day but hopefully they’ll understand why Ginny did what she did.’

 

Arthur nodded, ‘has Ginny considered conventional adoption?’

 

‘The healer proposed it as an option,’ Molly agreed frowning.

 

Arthur sighed knowing that Molly would not agree with that option. Molly had always loved children and had child after child until she could no longer conceive. She had been praying for grandkids for years but neither Bill nor Charlie showed any interest of settling down just yet. Letting her first grandchild go would be something very difficult for his wife.

 

‘It is Ginny’s choice,’ Arthur said gently.

 

Molly scowled heavily, ‘so we should just send our grandchild away, Arthur? Don’t you want grandchildren?’

 

‘Of course I do,’ snapped Arthur, ‘but not like this. Ginny’s too young. She’s our baby. This isn’t something that should be decided by us and not now. We have to consider all the alternatives. What is best – not for us – but for Ginny and the child.’

 

‘And what if she comes to regret it?’ demanded Molly angrily. ‘What if she wants to know _her_ baby only to realise that she’s given them up? If she hands the child over to me – if she ever wants to know them as more than a sister she has that choice! Rather than it being so final as giving the child up!’

 

‘And what about the child?’ Arthur said quietly. ‘Will it be good for them to see their birth mother and know she wants nothing to do with them? Know that Ginny just gave them to her parents to look after as if they were an unwanted pet! And what if Ginny does want a relationship in later life but the child does not want one with the woman who gave them up! What will you do then!? Who will you side with!? This is not just looking for the easiest solution but looking for the right one,’ Arthur said sharply.

 

‘And what if Ginny wants to keep and raise the child herself?’ demanded Molly.

 

‘Then we will help and support her,’ Arthur said gravely. ‘But we will not decide what happens for her. Now who is the father? Do you know? Has Ginny said anything? Is he going to help her?’

 

Molly scowled furiously making Arthur more worried than ever before. Clearly this young man was someone Molly did not approve of. Not that Arthur would approve of the man who impregnated Ginny even if he was the reincarnation of Merlin himself! Was he older than her – a lot older? Had he left Ginny to deal with the pregnancy on her own? Merlin she wasn’t – she couldn't have been … Arthur couldn’t even think the foul word.

 

 ‘Hadrian Slytherin,’ Molly said.

 

Arthur closed his eyes unable to contemplate the identity of Ginny’s baby’s father as dread settled down on his stomach. Ginny being sexually involved with anyone at her age made Arthur furious with both Ginny and any partner she may have even if he was better than controlling his anger than his wife it still burned through his veins like a fire. Ginny being pregnant at the age of thirteen was horrifying and not something that would just go away because they wanted it to.

 

Harry being the father of said child was even worse. A few weeks ago Arthur would have loved it if Harry and Ginny got together when they were a few years older. Arthur had thought then at least the boy would never hurt Ginny. Harry was the kindest soul you could ever hope for in a son in law but that was before he had killed his best friend and betrayed them all.

 

Before it had come out that Harry James Potter was actually Hadrian salazar Slytherin the son and heir of the Dark Lord. Arthur hadn’t believed it at the time when Percy had brought that piece of Ministry gossip home. Arthur had thought that Harry was being Imperised by You Know Who or that the rumour mill had gone drastically out of control as was apt to happen even if Percy said he had heard it himself.

 

It wasn’t until Albus had confirmed that it was true that Arthur had believed it. Yet even now there were moments Arthur had a hard time accept it. Harry had been the sweetest, kindest gentlest boy Arthur had ever met. Now he was expected to believe it was all a lie. That Harry had murdered his best friend in cold blood in the name of his father.

 

Now, however, Arthur was facing the very real prospect of You Know Who having a claim over his only daughter … his only grandchild. Arthur felt a hysterical laugh burst out from him as he realised that the upcoming trials were nothing on this unexpected - terrifying - news that his family was irreversibly tied to that of the most feared Dark Lord of their generation. How the hell could he protect Ginny and her child?

 

What a bloody disaster.

 

‘How?’ demanded Arthur.

 

Not that Arthur needed or wanted that for matter to know the mechanics of how it came to be. Arthur may not met Harry often it was true but to Arthur's knowledge it was all a one sided relationship. Ginny thinking Harry hung the moon and all the stars as well for that matter whilst Harry tolerated her for Ron’s sake. Actually, Arthur was pretty sure that Ginny embarrassed Harry causing the boy to avoid his daughter as much as possible. Honestly Arthur couldn’t say he blamed the boy at all given Ginny's almost obsessive behaviour around Harry Potter which Arthur had hoped Ginny would grow out of eventually. Now Arthur feared that Harry had been leading Ginny on the whole time!

 

Molly pursed her lips, ‘apparently they’ve been in a relationship for a few months. You can imagine how devastated Ginny is over Harry’s betrayal.’

 

Arthur once again found himself having to close his eyes as he imagined himself in his thirteen year old daughter’s shoes. The boy that she had fallen head over heels in love with had murdered one of her friends, betrayed them to the monster who had tried to destroy her and was that monster’s son. Then she had to face the fact that she was carrying Riddle’s child. Arthur was only surprised that she wanted the child given the circumstance.

 

‘Apparently Harry encouraged her to keep it a secret claiming he didn’t want Ginny to have to deal with the press! Or at least that’s what _he’s_ said to Ginny but I wouldn’t trust a word that devil said!’ Molly ranted.

 

‘It could have been true,’ Arthur said gently. ‘We all know how the press can turn. We don’t know when Harry switched sides. It’s possible that he really did care for Ginny-’

 

‘If he did care for Ginny he would have never turned to the Dark,’ Molly snorted. ‘Not after what his _father_ almost did to Ginny.’

 

Arthur flinched as he remembered the Floo call informing him that Ginny was missing presumed dead. It had been the worst day of his life believing his baby girl had been murdered by Slytherin’s monster. And now Ginny’s boyfriend turned out to be Slytherin’s heir and had betrayed them to the monster who had almost taken Ginny away from them.

 

Maybe Molly was right and Harry had been biding his time the whole time because the boy Arthur knew would have never betrayed the people he loved like that. Arthur had previously believed that the Dark Lord had found out about Harry when Harry was at a low. After Ron had betrayed him, when Harry was alone and knowing he would be sent back to his abusive relatives in just a few months. Now, however, Arthur had his doubts because if he had Ginny there for him he couldn’t have turned – could he.

 

‘The Slytherin bastard must have been using her or worse trying to turn her to the Dark,’ continued Molly.

 

Arthur’s heart froze at that suggestion. Arthur wished he could just say that would never happen but if Ginny’s first year had proven anything it was that she was not unamenable to the whisperings of the Dark. She had believed Tom Marvolo Riddle was her friend for months before she realised she was being possed. And now it was happening all over again with Riddle’s son.

 

‘And now she is in prime position to spy on the Order especially with a child in the picture!’ Molly snapped angrily.

 

That brought another worry on a seemingly unending list of worries for the Weasley family. First there were the trials that charged Molly, Ron and Ginny with embezzlement. Then there was Ron and Ginny’s friend betraying them and murdering their other friend. Now the older boys were not talking to Arthur and Molly after Molly had kicked Percy out.

 

And now there was this!

 

What the hell would the Order do when they found out that Ginny was pregnant with the Dark Lord’s grandchild? They had turned on Harry as soon as they had found out his origins. Yes he had betrayed them but what if they did the same to Ginny? Arthur never wanted his daughter to go through the ostracisation which would be sure to follow once this got out.

 

‘Do you think he knows?’ demanded Arthur.

 

Arthur knew that if Harry did know that he could demand the child as the child would be Harry's Heir. The Weasleys were of a lesser untitled House so not even the Head of House could gain the child back by claiming them as the Heir. Not that Randolph Keitch would lift a finger to help them Arthur thought bitterly and would certainly never declare Arthur's grandchild as his Heir.

 

The Dark Lord could use the child to blackmail the Weasley family into doing what they wanted if they wanted to see the child. Hell Ginny could be refused visitation privileges if that was what Harry wanted. Unless she married Harry which would mean she would be tied to the Slytherin family and unable to go against his wishes. She would never be able to breathe one word against the family she had married into.

 

 ‘No,’ Molly said sharply. ‘And he nor anyone else will _ever_ know. Not the Order, not the boys and certainly not the Dark side! The secret will stay between Ginny, you, Albus and I. Is that clear?’ demanded Molly.

 

‘Dumbledore?’ frowned Arthur.

 

After Dumbledore’s treatment of the Dark Lord’s son Arthur had serious reservations about allowing the Headmaster knowledge of Arthur's grandchild’s father and more importantly the other grandfather. Yet Molly seemed to be convinced that Dumbledore needed to know the truth. A few weeks ago Arthur would have been in agreement with his wife but after recent revelations that was no longer.

 

 ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ asked Arthur tightly. ‘After what Dumbledore did to Harry do we really want him to know who exactly the child is related to!? I will not have the child hurt no matter who his grandfather is and what Ginny may choose!’

 

‘We have to tell him,’ Molly said. ‘If something happens to the three of us we need to know that someone else will be able to keep the child from the Dark Lord.’

 

Arthur was about to open his mouth to say that hadn’t worked so well last time before he sighed tiredly. Arthur knew that Molly was right that the worst thing for any of them was if Voldemort caught wind of his son’s dalliances and the consequences they wrought. If Voldemort ever found out that his line continued it would come part on their whole family.

 

Arthur nodded, ‘yes, of course. We’re going to have to tell the boys – not who the father is,’ Arthur said quickly before Molly could say anything, ‘but that Ginny is pregnant. This effects all of us.’

 

‘Not until Ginny is ready,’ Molly replied.

 

Arthur nodded, ‘naturally but it will become clear soon enough. It’s better for us to tell them than they work it out for themselves. And we’re going to have to tell Minerva if Ginny’s to continue Hogwarts she’ll be pregnant next term. Minerva will have to make sure that everything is in order.’

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Molly, ‘but we have a few months before Ginny has to go back to Hogwarts.

 

‘I’m going talk to her,’ Arthur said.

 

Walking up the stairs Arthur tried to think of exactly what he was going to say to his young daughter who had just got herself in more trouble than Arthur could ever conceive of. What the hell could he do to make this better? How the hell were they going to go from here? How to comfort her about Harry’s decisions? There was nothing that Arthur thought he could say!

 

 ‘Ginny, can I come in?’ Arthur called quietly.

 

‘Yes, Dad,’ Ginny shouted back.

 

Walking up the stairs Arthur tried to think of exactly what he was going to say to his young daughter who had just got herself in more trouble than Arthur could ever conceive of. What the hell could he do to make this better? How the hell were they going to go from here? How to comfort her about Harry’s decisions? There was nothing that Arthur thought he could say!

 

 ‘Dad,’ Ginny said worry in her voice.

 

Arthur sighed, ‘hello Ginny. How are you feeling?’

 

Ginny sat up putting her hands around her middle as if surprised to find it was still flat. Arthur thought about when Molly was last pregnant with Ginny how round she was. In a few months Ginny would look the same but she was so much younger than Molly was even with Bill. Arthur wished that he could protect his daughter from her own foolish mistakes.

 

 ‘Fine,’ Ginny replied.

 

Arthur sighed knowing a lie when he heard one but knowing that Ginny was likely lying more to herself than she was to Arthur. Arthur sat down beside his daughter on the green covered bed and pulled the girl into a hug like he would have done when Ginny was a child after a fight with the boys. Arthur wished that this problem was as easy to solve as those days when a hug and an ear was enough to bring a smile back to Ginny but a pregnancy and a heart break were not as easy to solve.

 

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ asked Arthur.

 

Ginny shook her head, ‘no.’

 

‘I’m not cross with you,’ Arthur said.

 

‘So you don’t mind?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘Mind,’ Arthur said with a slight hysterical note to his voice that he tried desperately to calm. ‘Of course I mind. I mind that you decided to have sex without adequate protection! I want to demand exactly what the hell the two you were thinking! But that won’t help or change the situation any so I won’t. I just want you to know whatever happens I will be there for you.’

 

 ‘Thank you Dad,’ Ginny said.

 

‘Are you sure you want to go through with this?’ asked Arthur quietly.

 

‘But I have to,’ Ginny said quietly. ‘The laws says-‘

 

‘I know,’ Arthur said sighing, ‘but if you want to give up the child then I will support you in that decision. Don’t just do what your mother wants. It is not her life but yours and you are the one who has to live with whatever happens.’

 

Suddenly Arthur found himself with an armful of teenaged daughter. Arthur let Ginny cry on his shoulder as she had not done since Harry had pulled her out of the Chamber of Secrets. Since Arthur and Molly had sat her down to talk about what had happened to her. Eventually Ginny calmed down, let go of Arthur and pulled back from him looking a lot calmer.

 

‘Do you want to talk about Harry?’ asked Arthur.

 

Ginny scowled, ‘why would I want to talk about that evil traitor?’

 

Arthur sighed, ‘he betrayed you and broke your heart.’

 

‘Better than what happened to Hermione,’ Ginny snapped. ‘SHE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?’

 

‘I don’t know,’ Arthur sighed. ‘I really don’t. I wish I had all the answers but I don’t. I know that Harry suffered a lot in his life. That all he ever wanted was a family-‘

 

‘He had us,’ Ginny snapped. 'We were his family!'

 

 ‘I know,’ Arthur said quietly.

 

‘Do you think he was with _him_ the whole time?’ asked Ginny.

 

Arthur knew what Ginny was really asking. Had Harry known what was going on with her in her first year? Had he really saved her life? Or had that all been an act. It saddened Arthur immensely that he honestly couldn’t answer that question. Arthur hoped against hope that the answer was no because if it were not he would kill the boy no matter his age for doing nothing as the life was sucked out of Ginny.

 

 ‘I don’t know, Gin, I really don’t,’ Arthur sighed. ‘Only Harry knows the answer to that.’

 

‘If I ever see him again he’s dead,’ snarled Ginny.

 

Arthur sighed knowing that Ginny had the right to her anger at Harry even if it would not help her any if she did not let go of these feelings. Harry had broken her heart and betrayed them all to the Dark Lord his father or not. Of course, Ginny was angry and was going to express it in empty threats and harsh words. Ginny always had her mother's temper Arthur thought fondly.

 

 ‘I know, Ginny, I know,’ sighed Arthur. ‘But it will get better. I promise you.’

 

**So Ginny is indeed pregnant and the Light side’s scheming has come to fruition or so they think at least. All the while Arthur remains in ignorant bliss and is beginning to buy into Dumbledore’s lies.**

 

**Next chapter sees the end of the term at Hogwarts.**

 

**Thank you for all the name suggestions. There are some I like and you’ll just have to wait and see if I use any of them.**

 

**Thank you for all the supportive comments. I could not have continued this story without your support.**


	53. Turncoats and Deceivers

** Chapter 53 **

** Turncoats and Deceivers **

Tom found himself back in the Ministry well after normal closing hours in Madam Bones’ office. Tom was here with his son, their lawyer Lawrence Justin whom represented most of the Dark Factions’ Lords and Ladies, Amelia Bones, Charles, Percy and William Weasley. Hadrian was at his Tom’s right as was his rightful place whilst Justin was to his left. Meanwhile Cursebreaker Weasley sat in the middle with the Junior Undersecretary to his right and the Dragon a to his left opposite to the Dark siders. Madam Bones stood in the middle of her desk giving the Weasley brothers a piercing look.

 

The Weasley brothers had just arrived and sat down opposite the Dark siders. The younger Weasley looked as stuck-up as some of his followers whilst the older brother just looked curious and speculative towards Tom. That meant the Cursebreaker must have at least a small suspicion that Dumbledore was telling the truth. Luckily whilst he looked curious he did not look openly hostile. The middle brother meanwhile seemed more interested in Hadrian.

 

‘Hi, Bill, Charlie, Percy,’ Hadrian smiled trying to hide his nervousness.

 

‘Harry,’ William Weasley’s smile did not reach his eyes.

 

‘I just want to say that I do not support not condone my mother or sibling’s treatment towards you or Lord Slytherin,’ Percy Weasley said quite pompously.

 

 ‘Thanks,’ Hadrian said quietly.

 

‘What Percy said,’ grinned Charles. ‘I have to say your new looks suit you.’

 

Tom cleared his throat not wanting another grown man to have any romantic interest in Hadrian. True Charles was much closer in age than Lucius but he was a bloody Weasley. And Tom had enough with Weasleys trying to force themselves on his son with Ginevra Molly Weasley and her manipulative bitch of a mother attempting to woo Hadrian with love potions.

 

‘Now let’s get down to business,’ the eldest Weasley brother said sharply.

 

‘Yes, lets,’ agreed Tom.

 

Tom gave Hadrian a sharp look at his unprofessional behaviour and gave the Dragon Tamer a furious glare for daring to so much as look at _his_ son like that. Tom knew that Hadrian knew he had been acting completely unprofessionally. Tom supposed it was nice to know that not _all_ of those who he had thought of as his surrogate family had been using him. However, he should know that he no longer need his surrogate family.

 

He had Tom now.

 

‘I know you want justice for what was done to your family,’ the Cursebreaker began calmly. ‘I do not blame you for that, at all, and know my family have dug their own graves. However, I cannot stand by as they are executed.’

 

‘I understand,’ Tom said calmly. ‘I would feel the same.’

 

Tom knew that he would feel the same from painful personal experience of having been in the same shoes as the five elder Weasley brothers. Tom had thought for many years that James had betrayed him to the Light side and the Mudblood whore Lily Evans. He had been so angry and hurt by what he thought James had done to him - to them - to what they had.

 

Yet at the same he would never have hurt James no matter what many of his Inner Circle Death Eaters had thought about leaving the traitor alive and unpunished. It was part of the reason he had gone after Evans and Hadrian that night. Tom knew that there were several Death Eaters who wanted to teach the traitor a lesson themselves if the Dark Lord was not willing to.

 

Tom had hoped that they would be satisfied with having the traitor watch as his whole family was destroyed but not be allowed the mercy of death. Plus, Tom had wanted James to hurt as much as Tom did. Destroying James’ happiness would have been just desserts in Tom’s opinion but even at his lowest moment Tom would have never stood by and watched James be killed.

 

If Tom had had a body when Dumbledore came he would have destroyed Dumbledore rather than let James be killed. Hell, if he hadn’t fled soon as his body been destroyed he could have at least distracted Dumbledore long enough for James and Hadrian to get to safety. It wasn’t like he could have been killed. But he was hurt, angry and weak so had fled leaving James to be murdered.

 

Yes, it was different because the Weasleys had actually committed the crimes they were accused of without any controlling spells or potions. Yes, it could be argued that Ron and Ginny were indoctrinated by their mother and Dumbledore. However, that didn’t excuse them of their behaviours considering Hadrian too was indoctrinated and even before finding the truth he would never have opted to blame a child for their parentage. Or raise a child as a weapon and sacrifice. Nor hurt a child in a bid for controlling. And he definitely would not spend fifteen years plotting said child’s murder.

 

‘I know that my family are not the one that you really want,’ the elder Weasley said succinctly. ‘That honour belongs to Dumbledore.’

 

‘No, they are not,’ agreed Tom calmly.

 

‘Lord Slytherin may be more interested in Albus Dumbledore but that does not mean your family are absolved of their crimes,’ Amelia said coolly.

 

‘Nor are we willing to leave them unpunished,’ Hadrian said sharply.

 

Anger shone in Tom’s son’s chocolate coloured eyes. Anger that echoed in Tom but it was so much worse for Hadrian than Tom. The Weasley matriarch had been the mother he had never had. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had been his brother and sister – his best friends. And they had been lying, ticking, poisoning, stealing and plotting his death the whole time.

 

They had broken his heart when Hadrian had found out the truth. Yet they still thought that they were in the right because they were the so called Light. Yet despite all that Hadrian still was absolutely devastated by what he had to do to the Granger girl. Tom wished there had been another choice but there was no ritual to resurrect him that could be done.

 

And whilst luckily Hadrian hadn’t known the Weasley girl enough to actually be betrayed by her. The Weasley bitch's crimes against Hadrian were the worst out of the lot of Dumbledore's fools. The girl had wanted to rape him and steal his free will from him. She wanted to take his children and twist them to her own purposes just as Dumbledore had done to Hadrian for thirteen years.

 

Tom wanted the three of them to suffer for both what they had done and what they planned to do to his son. Tom wanted them to know in the moments before they faced the Dementors for the last time that it was Lord Voldemort sentencing them to a fate worse than death for what they had done to his Heir. It was no less than they would have done to Hadrian.

 

However, Dumbledore was the one who had orchestrated the whole plan against him and Hadrian. The old fool was at the end of the day was the one who had kidnapped Hadrian from his father and killed his James destroying Tom's happiness. The Headmaster was the one who had made Hadrian’s first eleven years of his life a living hell by sentencing him to the Dursleys.

 

It was Dumbledore that the Dark Lord wanted to suffer more than anyone else for taking James and Hadrian from him! For depriving Tom of a body for almost fourteen years! From manipulating him into attempting to kill his own son! There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't thankful that his magic recognised Hadrian as his son even if Tom himself did not.

 

‘Nothing will be able to absolve of them of their crimes to you,’ the Cursebreaker said apparently calmly.

 

‘However, I think you would be amenable for them serving a shorter sentence,’ Percy appealed. ‘In return for our testimonies. We all know that with Dumbledore’s popularity and cunningness that he will do everything in his power to escape justice.’

 

‘I have reviewed the case personally,’ Lawyer Justin said. ‘The case is airtight.’

 

‘Yet Dumbledore has always been very slippery,’ the young politician smiled a crocodile’s smile. ‘There is a reason that he managed to get away with his crimes for so long. And we have seen first-hand what his plans regarding Heir Slytherin are. Our testimonies would prove invaluable to make sure that Dumbledore gets the Kiss!’

 

Tom knew that the two of them were right even if he did not like the idea of mercy being shown to the Weasels. Dumbledore was the far bigger threat who needed to be removed if their plans were to advance. Dumbledore would be a hindrance even if his reputation was shot and he was removed from his positions of power. Too many people were devoted to him to let him remain free or even alive.

 

‘Lord and Heir Slytherin would be willing to drop the charges against Mister Ronald Billius Weasley and Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley due to their age and possible indoctrination,’ Justin said calmly.

 

Not that the two of them would likely be sentenced to Azkaban due to the fact that they were underaged at the time the crimes were committed. Most people would see that as their mother and the Headmaster indoctrinating them from a young age. They would be likely right to as the two Weasleys had never stood much of a chance with Molly Weasley as their mother. How the older five were so sane was anyone's guess.

 

Anyway dropping the charges against Ginny and Ron would be seen as the merciful thing to do. It would gain them a lot of support with the Neutrals and the non-Dumbledore following Light siders. And those who were on the fence about whether or not Foma Slytherin was Voldemort would see Lord “Foma” Slytherin’s mercy as proof he was not Voldemort. Lord Voldemort’s thirst for vengeance was legendary after the last few mad years of the war.

 

But they would get revenge in time!

 

When it came out that the Weasleys and Dumbledore had committed line theft against Marcus and tried to commit line theft against Hadrian even the youngest Weasleys would be Kissed. And that was worth waiting for justice to come to them. To see their faces when they realised it was the Dark who had held the cards the whole time. Revenge was after all a dish best served up cold.

 

‘That is acceptable,’ Percy Weasley agreed.

 

Clearly this was what the three Weasleys had been hoping for. Tom did not mention that by blaming Ronald and Ginevra Weasley’s actions on indoctrination then their mother would be viewed even more harshly. Not that that mattered to Tom as the bitch could burn in hell for all he cared. However, Tom was sure it would matter to the young Weasleys.

 

‘Good,’ Madam Bones said beside him. ‘Would you be willing to write and sign your statement today.’

 

The three Weasley brothers looked at each other and nodded a little unwillingly. They knew by doing this that they were betraying the Order once and for all. Knew that they were selling out the great Albus Dumbledore! There would be no going back after this. Their parents, Dumbledore and the Order would never forgive them for what they were about to do.

 

Yet despite knowing that they were betraying their family and Dumbledore by doing this all three of the eldest Weasleys began to write their testimonies on the parchment before them. And once they were finished signed them with the blood quill provided which meant even if they backed out of testifying later their written testimonies could still be used as evidence. Madam Bones then collected the three scrolls.

 

‘Thank you,’ Hadrian said quietly. ‘It’s nice to know not all of you just like me for my money and fame.’

 

Charles laughed, ‘there are things I like much better about you than your money, Harry.’

 

Hadrian blinked surprised, ‘err right. Well, Bill, Percy thank you anyway.’

 

‘I shall see you at the trial,’ Tom said. ‘And if Charles I am sure that you did not just act so familiarly with Hadrian without requesting to Court him. I may just have to defend my son’s honour.’

 

Tom smiled a cruel smile itching to be able to curse one of the man who wanted his teenaged son without Harry stopping him. Tom could finally take all his anger he felt at Lucius out on someone deserving. Torturing Wormtail had not been enough to calm the rage he felt at the man who had stolen Hadrian’s virginity from him especially as Hadrian insisted on waving Lucius in front of his face constantly.

 

Charles Weasley looked more than a little bit unnerved and gulped audibly at the murderous look on Tom’s face. A look that likely made the Dragon Tamer think of the rumours about Foma Slytherin. Clearly the second Weasley did not believe Tom was Lord Voldemort. If he had Tom was sure he would never have flirted with Hadrian so boldly right in front of the Dark Lord's face.

 

'Dad,' groaned Harry. 'Leave Charlie alone. He didn't mean anything by it.'

 

'I'll be the judge of that,' Tom said icily.

 

‘I am sorry if my comments caused offence,’ the Dragon Tamer said voice a little higher than normal.

 

‘Yes, well it’s been a long day for my brother and I,’ the Cursebreaker said.

 

The eldest Weasley practically dragged his younger brother out of the room with the youngest Weasley trotting after the older two. Tom knew that the twenty-two-year-old would be getting an ear full when they left likely from both brothers although for very different reasons. Tom did not feel sorry for him wanting to give him much more than a lecture for his inappropriate comments to Hadrian.

 

 

 

 

*.*

 

 

 

 

The morning after the three Weasleys had agreed to testify against Dumbledore Amelia once again found herself back at Hogwarts. Just when she had believed that everything was fairly stable at the ancient school something else came up. And Amelia could just guess who it would lead back to. Amelia was just glad that Susan was out for the summer and was seriously considering sending Amelia to another school next year. Susan might hate her for the rest of her life but at least she would be safe.

 

‘Show me,’ Amelia instructed the Headmaster.

 

Dumbledore lead Amelia down to the Defence Professor’s classroom. Soon as she entered Amelia could see the destroyed and knocked over furniture. Then there were the curse marks marring the floors and walls. Most telling of all was the pool of blood in the middle of the room and the drag marks which ended at the door to the Defence classroom. The whole room was giving Amelia the oddest sense of deja vu.

 

‘Who discovered this?’ demanded Amelia.

 

‘I did,’ Dumbledore said calmly. ‘I came down to talk to him about some things regarding Voldemort’s rise.’

 

Amelia sighed, ‘if you are trying once more to convince me that the Dark Lord has risen and is Lord Slytherin please don’t. Do you really think that if You Know Who was back he’d choose a title with such known associations with his past?’

 

‘Tom has always had a strong connection with the Slytherin family,’ Dumbledore said calmly. ‘Who do you think killed Alastor?’

 

Amelia gave Albus an ice cold look, ‘let me and the Auror department do the detecting before leaping to conclusions.’

 

‘Now when did you find him?’ demanded Amelia.

 

‘Eight-thirty,’ replied Albus calmly.

 

‘And it took you almost half an hour to contact me?’ demanded Amelia harshly.

 

‘I was questioning my staff and portraits,’ Albus said simply. ‘And investigating the crime scene.’

 

‘That is our job,’ Amelia said harshly. ‘And if I find you have tampered with _any_ evidence I will have you down for obstruction! Do you understand?’

 

Dumbledore scowled for a second revealing his true feelings for Amelia to see. Before he once more let a placid submissive look cross his face and nodded. Amelia hated this about Dumbledore and all politicians in fact. Dealing with criminals was dirty but they were at least honest about what they were. Dumbledore and his ilk dressed up their criminal intent with pretty words.

 

‘When was the last time you saw Moody?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Last night at dinner,’ Dumbledore replied.

 

‘And how did he seem?’ demanded Amelia.

 

‘As he usually is,’ Dumbledore replied. ‘He had left to pack as he was going to go home in the morning. I wanted to talk to him before he left so I went to visit him and found this.’

 

Amelia nodded, ‘Healer Coote I want a full report on the crime scene whilst I speak to the staff.’

 

An hour later Amelia was seated in her office looking at an old case file from the war. It was a kidnapping and murder that Barty Crouch Junior was found to have committed in 1990. The crime scene looked almost identical to the crime scene in Moody’s office. It was what had given Amelia the deja vu at the crime scene. Amelia was just lucky this was the first case she had worked with Alastor as it made it easier to find than had it been a later one where she would have had to go through a ton of old case files.

 

Amelia had finished talking to the Hogwarts staff who were able to tell her a grand total of nothing. That was Coote came in looking unhappy. Amelia sighed knowing that whatever Coote had discovered was not good. Maybe because her suspicions about the scene being faked were true. The only thing was that Amelia could not figure out why her formed mentor would have done such a thing.

 

‘Healer Coote, what did you find out?’ demanded Amelia.

 

‘I have to say that I suspect the scene is a fake,’ Coote said.

 

‘Why?’ Amelia asked tiredly.

 

‘Many reasons,’ Coote said grimly. ‘First let’s start with blood. I have analysed it and there is almost exactly one pint of blood that has previously had storing spells placed on it for at least a week. That means that somebody took a pint of Moody’s blood, stored it and used it to coat the room in.

 

‘Secondly, all the blood stopped at the door. Unless they had a gurney or a trolley of some sort to transport Moody it should not have stopped so neatly at the door. And I am sure one of the portraits would have been awoken at the sound of a trolley coming wheeling around the corner.

 

‘Thirdly, I had one of the wardmaster consultors look at Hogwarts wards. The wards have not been touched so that means that this was not done by anyone outside. I’d suggest just in case they are still inside that you have a flight patrol circling to keep anyone from escaping the wards.’

 

Amelia nodded, ‘yes, I think that will be a good idea.’

 

‘Fourthly, Moody is cripple without his wooden leg or eye he would be exceptionally vulnerable. So why then are they nowhere to be found. If Moody was already dead, then the wooden leg at least would add a lot of weight. And they weren’t concerned about tidying up after themselves so I can’t imagine they’d want to take the leg with them.’

 

‘Finally, along with Moody’s leg and eye his wand is also missing. It’s true that there have been individuals in the past who have collected the wands of their victims as trophies. However, considering what else he took I do not believe that to be the case!’

 

‘Have you assessed the spell damage residue?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘Yes,’ Coote said. ‘Whoever did it masked their signature so I can’t tell who or how many people did this.’

 

Amelia nodded unsurprised as both Alastor and Dumbledore were nothing if not geniuses in their own fields. They wouldn’t have left their magical signature all over the crime scene. Still it did look like Moody was not as dead everyone thought he was. Unfortunately, Moody was the best of the best and Dumbledore an expert wards crafter which meant Moody would not be found until they wanted Moody to be found.

 

‘So you are suggesting that the crime scene is a fake?’ demanded Amelia.

 

‘Yes,’ Coote replied resolutely.

 

‘Well what do you make of this?’ asked Amelia.

 

Amelia pushed over the crime scene photo of Auror Chloe Johnson’s kidnapping. Johnson unlike Moody had really been kidnapped and subsequently tortured for hours for information on the Minister’s details. Before being brutally murdered in a shack in the middle of nowhere. Her body hadn’t been found until after Bagnold’s attempted assassination.

 

‘The crime scene matches almost perfectly,’ murmured Coote.

 

‘It was one of my first investigations as a Junior Auror,’ Amelia explained. ‘The investigation was led by Senior Auror Alastor Moody.’

 

‘That can’t be a coincidence,’ Coote said.

 

‘I know,’ sighed Amelia.

 

Alastor had been a friend and a mentor to Amelia. Someone whom Amelia had looked up to and greatly admired. Amelia knew that the older man’s mind had become slightly unhinged in his later years as evidenced by his paranoia that hinted at PTSD. Amelia had tried to convince him to see a Mind Healer but had been continually unsuccessful. Yet even she could never conceive that her friend would do this!

 

‘Are you okay, Amelia?’ asked Coote.

 

‘Don’t mind me Rafe,’ Amelia said shaking her head. ‘Alastor was a friend. I respected him a great deal. I know his mind was heavily affected by what he saw and he refused to see a Mind Healer but I just can’t believe he would go so far as to fake his death!’

 

‘Because Dumbledore has convinced him it’s for the greater good,’ Rafe said simply. ‘You know why he’s doing this!’

 

‘Yes,’ Amelia said grimly.

 

Amelia remembered Albus’ words pinning the blame on Lord Slytherin whom the old man wanted everyone to believe was the resurrected Lord Voldemort so he could go back to controlling Harry Potter. Dumbledore, Moody and the rest of their conspirators were using Moody’s death to make it look like Voldemort had killed Moody. It was to try and prove their lies were true.

 

‘He’s trying to make the world think that He Who Must Not Be Named is back,’ Amelia said stubbornly.

 

 

 

 

*.*

 

 

 

 

‘Welcome to the Ministry of Magic,’ the familiar cool expressionless female voice sounded that had not changed in the fourteen years since Barty had been arrested. ‘Please state your name and business.’

 

‘Balthazar Casimir Erebus Crouch,’ Barty said calmly. ‘Here to claim my Lordship.’

 

Barty had had the chance to choose his own name now instead of carrying his cursed father’s name throughout his life. He didn’t even have a middle name that he could choose instead. If Barty had he would have certainly have used it. He had half thought of doing what the Dark Lord had done and create his own name but feared that the Dark Lord would see that as him trying to take over.

 

His first name meant protect the King which he meant to mean that he would protect and serve the Dark Lord and Prince. He had chosen which meant “to destroy peace or the world” because they would destroy the old order and rebuild it better than ever before. Plus, it had been the name of several European Magical Kings in the past. The perfect name for a young Lord. And Erebus the personification of Darkness in Greek Mythology cementing the fact that despite his family name he was Dark.

 

Yesterday after returning from setting up the crime scene that Amelia Bones would recognise as fake. That was of course the plan as it would make Dumbledore look bad. Hence, the reason why Barty had chosen to set it up to look like a crime only three people could know of - himself, Amelia and Moody as Amelia didn't do it and Barty was apparently dead it had to have been Moody. Naturally Moody would never be found but that wasn’t surprising as Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody had been the best of the best.

 

Snape had brewed him a potion that would permanently change his looks to that of one of his ancestors. All he needed was one of their hairs to complete the potion. That had been the far hardest part as he was not going to be stuck looking like his father for the rest of his life but already looked the spitting image of his mother. In the end he had found an old hairbrush of his paternal grandmother Charis Black.

 

Along with that there was a permanent deaging potion that had turned back the years so that he looked like he had twenty-three in March. Of course, it didn't change the age of his cells so whilst a eighty year old could look twenty it would not make a wizard immortal. It had also been on the list of banned potions since the sixteenth century when a criminal had used it to escape detection as her daughter for thirty years. It was only discovered when the apparently healthy forty-nine year old had had a stroke. Previously it had been used as a cosmetic potion for the vane witch and wizard who wanted to look twenty eternally. Barty found that creepy personally.

 

Barty now had thick, curly black hair that fell to his shoulders so different from his thin straw coloured hair. His dark brown eyes had paled to grey-blue eyes. His skin was still pale but he now had slight freckles. His nose and chin were the same but his harsh features had been softened by the potion. He looked absolutely nothing like Barty Crouch Junior now.

 

‘Thank you,’ the voice chimed out. ‘Visitor, please take your badge and attach it to the front of your robes. Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.’

 

Crouch picked up the silver badge proclaiming “Balthazar Crouch – Lordship Claim”. Barty placed his badge on the front of his blue robes just as the lift whirred into action. Barty had always hated the lift that appeared to be unable to go anywhere smoothly. As a child when his mother had taken him to visit his father it had caused him to be sick mortifying his father. Barty's father had told him that day that he was an embarrassment to the name of Crouch although that wasn't uncommon. Still they'd show him now everyone would think of him as a cheating scumbag who had impregnated an American Muggle whilst he had a teenaged son.

 

A few seconds later and the lift sprung open revealing the constantly full atrium that was milling with people. Luckily it wasn't the beginning or the end of the day because otherwise you would be barely able to move. Barty approached the wand weighing station with his brand new wand. The security guard had the morning edition of the Daily Prophet open proclaiming:

 

 

**WAR HERO FAKED OWN DEATH**

 

 

‘Wand,’ grunted Munch having somehow seen Barty approach.

 

Barty handed over his new wand over to the security guard. Barty had bought it from Ollivanders yesterday afternoon after gaining his new appearance. Ollivander had somehow known it was him although didn’t seem to perturbed about an apparently dead Death Eater in his shop. His new wand not unlike his original wand was a hornbeam wand with a heartstring from a Hebridean Black which was very unlike his original wand which had been a hair from a unicorn mane.

 

‘Eleven inches, dragon heartstring, been in use one day,’ frowned Munch. ‘That right?’

 

Barty nodded speaking with a fake American accent, ‘my wand got broken on the Portkey trip here.’

 

Munch snorted, ‘that’s the thing about these transatlantic portkeys. I keep this.’

 

Munch indicated the parchment as he impaled it on a spike and handed Barty is wand back. Barty pocketed the hornbeam wand and placed it in his inner robe pockets. He made his way up to the Wizengamot administration services. Barty was greeted by an older man with a sickly look about his waxy face and off white hair. Barty couldn’t help the sneer that graced his face at the look of this half-alive thing. Most likely an old Squib who hadn’t been disowned if he was here.

 

‘I would like to claim my seat on the Wizengamot,’ Barty said calmly.

 

‘Place a drop of blood on the parchment,’ instructed the old man.

 

Barty did as instructed and was unsurprised to see the black and white stripped crest of the Ancient and Noble House of Crouch appear on the parchment. Barty passed the parchment back over to the old man. The old man surveyed the results looking a little surprised at the results as Barty and his father were well known to be the last of the Crouch line.

 

‘Lord Crouch,’ the old man said. ‘Thought they were all gone. You don't look much like Barty.'

 

'I look like Mom,' shrugged Barty. 'Didn't even know my father's name until the letter came in from Gringotts saying I was the Heir to the House of Crouch. It was more of a surprise to me than you. I always just thought that my father was some Squib that I inherited magic from. Never knew he was a rich scumbag who hid all evidence of his dalliances with Muggles.'

 

'Anyway, name?’ the old man asked sounding awkward.

 

‘Balthazar Casimir Erebus Crouch,’ Barty said calmly.

 

‘Date of birth?’ asked the old man.

 

‘Eighth of March1972,’ Barty said calmly.

 

‘Place of birth?’ asked the old man.

 

‘New York,’ Barty replied.

 

‘Alright that’s all settled,’ the old man said. ‘You’ll be notified by owl of the next date of the Wizengamot session.’

 

 

**Thank you all who reviewed.**

**I say it again I find it very difficult to write from Tom’s point of view to make him feel the way I want to him. But I do love protective Daddy Voldie.**

**I’m not a hundred percent sure on Barty’s new names but it was the only one apart from Bartholomew that I could actually think of him as. Thoughts?**

**And next chapter Harry and Lucius go on their first date.**


	54. Date Night

** Chapter Fifty-Four **

** Date Night **

Lucius turned up at Le Fay Palace at half past four in the afternoon. Lucius had spoken to the Dark Lord about taking Harry out somewhere. Lucius knew the Dark Lord was unhappy about allowing Lucius and Harry time alone but agreed with great reluctance for Harry’s sake. Probably because he knew that if he said no Harry would so anyway. Harry had never been one for following rules he did not agree with and Lucius couldn't see that changing for the Dark Lord's sake.

 

‘So where are you taking Hadrian?’ questioned the Dark Lord.

 

‘Muggle London,’ Lucius replied.

 

‘Muggles,’ the Dark Lord said with more than a hint of distaste.

 

‘Har – Hadrian – would not appreciate a country where he could not speak the language and I did not think it be wise to go to magical London where our evening would get back to Dumbledore,’ Lucius explained nervously.

 

The Dark Lord inclined his head in agreement, ‘Jodkey fetch Hadrian.’

 

Ten minutes later Hadrian walked into the room in a stylish Muggle charcoal grey three-piece suit with a black tie. Lucius’ couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered over the young man’s body even if it did make his Master glower with murder in his eyes. Lucius could tell that Harry was exceptionally self-conscious about what he was wearing. Probably had never worn anything remotely as sophisticated as that with those foul Muggle relatives of the equally as despicable Lily Evans.

 

‘How do I look?’ asked Harry nervously.

 

Lucius wanted to say that had the Dark Lord not been there he would have absolutely ravished the young Heir or better yet show him how good Lucius thought he looked. However, Lucius knew that testing the Dark Lord’s patience was not good for either his nor Harry’s health. Instead a much more diplomatic answer was required especially as the Dark Lord was allowing Lucius to take Harry out on a date.

 

‘Like the perfect Pure-Blood heir,’ smiled the Dark Lord.

 

‘Very handsome,’ agreed Lucius causing the Dark Lord’s smile to drop.

 

‘So we should get going,’ Harry said looking at his father.

 

‘I expect you back tonight,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

The Dark Lord may be talking to Harry but he was looking at Lucius. Lucius knew this was a clear demand that they were not supposed to be having sex tonight. Somehow Lucius did not see Harry agreeing with this demand. Nor did Lucius particularly want to give into that demand. The only time when Lucius would not follow the Dark Lord's orders were when Harry was involved despite knowing he was on thin ice with said Dark wizard.

 

‘So where are we going?’ asked Harry as they go to the reception room.

 

‘Muggle London,’ replied Lucius.

 

‘What are we doing?’ asked Harry.

 

‘I’ve got a table booked for us and tickets for the ballet,’ Lucius replied.

 

Harry blinked looking a bit overwhelmed. Lucius realised this was what Narcissa had meant that Harry had not grown up like they had. Still Harry was the Heir to seven Houses he was going to have to get used to high class dining and entertainment or he’d be eaten alive when he was introduced to the Wizengamot. Anyway the restaurant he had chosen wasn't the highest class he could have chosen to go to.

 

‘So how are we getting there?’ asked Harry.

 

‘We’ll be Apparating,’ Lucius said simply. Lucius nodded, ‘if we didn’t have a booking I’d have you right now.’

 

‘Oh and I’m sure it’s nothing about my father the Dark Lord in the other room,’ Harry said amused.

 

‘Nothing at all,’ Lucius said with a smirk on his face.

 

As soon as they had reached the end of the wards Harry wrapped his hand around Lucius’ arm. Lucius spun on his foot Apparating to an alley behind the shard. Just as always there was nobody there. Lucius could tell that his young lover was excited about visiting London. Apparently the Dursleys always dumped him with Mrs Figg whenever they went to London for the day so he had never gone to Muggle London or anywhere really before. Lucius had half a mind to go after the Dursleys now but that would put paid to the Dark Lord’s plans. Five minutes later and they had arrived at the Shard. They entered the foyer of the Shard. Lucius once more marvelled at how muggles could keep the entrance so pristinely white without magic to help them.

 

‘I have a table for two booked at the aqua shard at five,’ Lucius said imperiously. ‘Under the name Malfoy.’

 

‘Ah yes, sir, I’ve got you here,’ the young man said. ‘If you’d follow me.’

 

And indeed Lucius and Harry did with Harry being uncharacteristically silent looking nervously around at all the finery and elegance. Soon Lucius and Harry were seated by the large windows with views out over the Thames. Lucius ordered them sparkling water as the young man left them with menus as Harry’s gaze was drawn to fantastic views outside.

 

‘After dinner we have tickets to the View from the Shard,’ Lucius said quietly. ‘It will offer you spectacular views over the whole of London.’

 

Harry smiled and turned back to him, ‘it’s very posh.’

 

Lucius chuckled, ‘Harry you are the Heir Apparent to three Lordships. You could get emancipated in a month’s time and claim them.’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘doesn’t mean I have to enjoy them.’

 

Lucius didn’t know what to do about this. Usually his lovers either were unhappily wedded wizarding aristocrats themselves or were only after his money. Thus, he was used to wining and dining his lovers at the highest class establishments. Yet Harry wasn’t like that at all. Lucius wanted Harry to enjoy himself and feel comfortable. Maybe he should have asked what Harry wanted to do.

 

‘Well what would you like to do?’ asked Lucius.

 

Harry brightened, ‘I’d like to see the sights.’

 

‘How about we go for a walk after we’ve finished eating,’ suggested Lucius.

 

‘Did you not have anything else planned for night?’ Harry asked flirtatiously.

 

Lucius couldn’t help but think of exactly what he would like to be doing to Harry in that delectable suit. Lucius shook that thought away quickly. He was trying to get to know Harry not fuck him senseless again. Of course, he’d do that later.

 

‘Oh plenty,’ Lucius said lowly. ‘But there’s plenty of time for that later. I was going to take you to the ballet but if you would prefer-‘

 

‘We can go for a night walk after the ballet,’ Harry decided. ‘You’ve already bought us tickets. Anyway, I’ve never been to the ballet.’

 

Lucius smiled, ‘it’s very enjoyable.’

 

‘And then I will take you home and we’ll put on our own _ballet_ ,’ Harry murmured.

 

Lucius groaned, ‘you Hadrian Slytherin are insatiable.’

 

‘And father blames you,’ Harry smirked.

 

Lucius snorted, ‘I’m actually surprised he let me take you out.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘he’s trying. He is quite jealous of you.’

 

Lucius raised his eyebrows at this, ‘jealous?’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘not like that. The fact that I trust you so much he feels he’s lost me before he even found me.’

 

Lucius blinked never having seen it from the Dark Lord’s position but knew it made sense. He was sure he would feel the same had it been him. Hell he'd feel the same if it was Draco who he had the chance to know and bring up. Actually, if he had been in the Dark Lord’s position he wasn’t sure Draco would be able to talk him out of murdering the bastard who had taken his son’s virginity and trust.

 

However, what shocked him the most was the fact that Harry admitted to trusting him. He knew that it was true as Harry’s actions spoke louder than his words. However, he was shocked Harry had admitted it but looking at Harry he realised he hadn’t meant to that it had slipped out. Harry was so scared of being betrayed again that he feared putting his trust in Lucius.

 

‘I trust you too,’ Lucius said softly. ‘And I will not betray you. I am no Weasley!’ Lucius sneered the last word. ‘Do you want to order?’ Lucius asked when Harry did not respond wanting to calm Harry down. ‘I think I’ll have the loch Etive smoke trout as a starter.’

 

‘I’ll have the same,’ Harry said.

 

‘So Draco’s back from Hogwarts,’ Harry said sounding exceptionally awkward as their meals came. ‘How is he?’ asked Harry softly.

 

Lucius sighed knowing how disorientated Draco was about everything going on. Not only had his parents finally got a divorce but he was going to have a much younger half sibling. Draco had wanted siblings his whole life but now it was really happening he was afraid that Lucius wouldn’t want him around when his second son was born. Lucius was trying to take time to spend just with Draco to assure the fifteen-year-old that he would always be there for them.

 

‘It’s been quite an upheaval for him. He doesn’t really know where he stands at the moment,’ Lucius admitted.

 

Harry nodded looking guilty, ‘yeah.’

 

‘Had it not been you it would have been someone else,’ Lucius said. ‘What about you? How’s the morning sickness,’ asked Lucius.

 

Harry smiled, ‘Snape’s stomach soother is working wonders. Father has been tutoring me about the Wizengamot. He plans to bring me along for the next meeting.’

 

Lucius nodded, ‘it will be a good experience for you. I think I will bring Draco along as well now it’s the summer.’

 

‘Not trying to get us to bond, Lucius,’ Harry said amused.

 

‘Now why would I do that?’ asked Lucius.

 

‘Because if you are,’ Harry said. ‘Thank you. You and father are at least attempting to get on.’

 

Lucius grimaced at this knowing that the weekly dinners that the Dark Lord had insisted on were sure to hell for the Malfoy Lord. Voldemort had made it quite clear that he hated Lucius’ relationship with his son and if he had a say in it Lucius would already be dead by now. Luckily, for Lucius he wasn’t going to do anything as Harry never forgive the Dark Lord if he did so.

 

‘I want to try and make friends with him,’ Harry admitted. ‘For my son’s sake if nothing else.’

 

Lucius couldn’t help but smile at this. Lucius loved Draco more than life itself, cared for Harry more deeply than any of his dalliances and was already thrilled with the chance of being a father again. However, he didn’t want Draco to feel pushed out by Harry and their child. Nor did he want his child to feel like a dirty little secret and second to Lucius’ Heir.

 

‘Go with him to the next Tornadoes game,’ suggested Lucius. ‘He’s got a season pass but doesn’t like going alone.’

 

Of course, one of the Slytherins or young noble daughters would always be willing to accompany Draco but Harry didn’t need to know that. Plus, Draco and Harry were from completely different worlds and had years of animosity behind them. If there was anything that could allow them to bond it was their shared love of Quidditch something that they would both enjoy.

 

Harry smiled, ‘any excuse to watch a Quidditch match is good enough for me.’

 

'What team do you support?' asked Lucius.

 

Harry thought for a moment, 'Puddlemere.'

'

As they finished their starter and ordered their main course – duck for Harry and lamb for Lucius – Harry’s eagerly turned his attention turned away from Lucius as they spoke Harry looked out across the famous river Thames. Harry looked out eagerly taking in the famous London Eye and Westminster to his left. Lucius’ chucked at Harry’s obvious excitement.

 

‘Is that Westminster and Big Ben?’ asked Harry exuberantly.

 

‘It’s not actually Big Ben,’ Lucius said. ‘Big Ben is the Great Bell inside. The tower is actually Elizabeth Tower.’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘I don’t care. It’s amazing.’

 

‘You’ve been to London before,’ Lucius reminded him.

 

‘Not to Muggle London,’ Harry replied. ‘Dudley went once on a school trip but I wasn’t allowed to go.’

 

‘Of course not,’ sneered Lucius. ‘If I ever get hold of your relatives-‘

 

Lucius had to stop talking as their meals came. He didn’t really want to be caught plotting murder by a bunch of Muggles. It would be a shame if he got off Scot free from the magical world only to be charged in the Muggle world.

 

Harry snorted, ‘you’ll have to compete with Father if you want to kill them. And please don’t. I don’t want anyone else to die because of me.’

 

Lucius sighed knowing that Harry still felt completely guilty for what he had done. Harry may be naturally Dark but he didn’t have a cruel bone in his body. Lucius wondered where he’d got that from with the Dark Lord as his sire and James Potter as his bearer. Not that either of them were evil but both had a sadistic streak as Severus was sure to attest to.

 

‘Granger was necessary and she was no innocent,’ Lucius pointed out.

 

Lucius had been completely shocked when Barty told them what Granger had revealed to them about Perks’ disappearance. It had caused Lucius to question once more how the Light could still believe they were good guys. Between murder, plotting murder, kidnapping, and all the other crimes they had committed in their quest to eradicate the Dark side they had become far worse than those they were fighting.

 

‘I know,’ Harry said quietly.

 

Then came a dessert of sorbet and raspberry for Lucius and chocolate pudding for Harry. Then Lucius paid and they made it up to the viewing platform that Lucius had booked so they would be alone. A quick spell meant that they would not be interrupted.

 

‘Wow,’ Harry said. ‘I’ve never seen a city this big. And is that the Tower Bridge?’

 

‘Yes,’ nodded Lucius. ‘There’s a story when London Bridge a new one was built and the old one was sold. Some fool Muggle bought it thinking they were getting the tower bridge.’

 

‘And just beyond that is the Tower of London where the Crown jewels are kept,’ Lucius continued.

 

 

**Beginning of sex scene**

 

 

Harry didn’t say anything before grabbing Lucius’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Lucius pushed the young man into the glass behind him. Harry wrapped his legs around the older man groaning wantonly in Lucius’ ears. Lucius could feel Harry’s erection growing against his thigh. Not wanting to come just yet before the night had even begun Lucius dropped to his knees and carefully pulled Harry’s cock out of his pants. Licking the head carefully causing Harry to buck against him. Lucius engulfed the boy’s whole cockhead.

 

‘Lucius,’ Harry whispered.

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Lucius’ locks forcing more of his cock down Lucius’ throat. Lucius had to concentrate carefully on breathing threw his nose. Something that was difficult when he had Harry’s cock in his mouth. Pulling back slightly Lucius raised his hands and squeezed Harry’s balls lightly. Harry cried out forcing his cock half way down Lucius’ throat once again as Lucius continued to fondle Harry’s balls. Lucius then pulled back and licked carefully from the tip of Harry’s cock to the base.

 

‘Lucius, Lucius, Lucius,’ chanted Harry.

 

Then moving slightly to the right he swallowed around the right ball. Then he moved to the left and swallowed it. Harry cried out as he bucked against Lucius. Lucius once more engulfed Harry’s cock and squeezed both balls at once as Harry cried out Lucius’ name as he came.

 

 

**End of sex scene**

 

 

Harry collapsed against the glass panting heavily as Lucius swallowed Harry’s load down. Lucius got up dusting himself off. He was hard but wanted to wait until he had Harry in his bed once more. Harry was young and would recover his libido quickly. Lucius, on the other hand, did not have that benefit.

 

‘Lucius,’ panted Harry.

 

Harry began to tuck himself back him still shaking and looking completely sexed up. After a while Harry came down from the high. Lucius realised that they had to leave if they were to get to the Royal Opera House in time.

 

‘We’ll have to go,’ Lucius said.

 

‘You’re a bastard,’ Harry said fondly.

 

Lucius and Harry made his way to the reception where once they were alone they once more Apparated to just around the block from the Royal Opera House. They walked the five minutes to the large Greek-style white building fronted by six large pillars. Harry looked to enchanted by the architecture – maybe he would take Harry to see the Ancient Greek temples. On a feast day of course when the magic was simply overwhelming.

 

Lucius found the performance an excellent piece and very moving. If there was anything that Muggles did right it was ballet. Still when Harry and Lucius’ relationship was out in the open Lucius would take his young love to see The King’s Sorcerer at the Magical Opera House.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was very sleepy through the first half of it. That was probably Lucius’ fault. Harry always tended to be sleepy after sex. Still after the interval Harry seemed to get into it as he kept asking for interpretations.

 

‘How did you find it?’ asked Lucius.

 

‘It was interesting,’ Harry said. ‘Bit confusing but I didn’t not like it.’

 

Lucius counted that as a mostly win but Harry seemed more interested in sight seeing than culture. Lucius decided he would remember that for the next date he planned. Take Harry to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower maybe. There was a fantastic restaurant with views out across there too.

 

‘Come on, Lucius, let’s ask the reception if there’s any good night walks,’ Harry said beside him.

 

They Apparated to Westminster bridge where it had been suggested that they start. They crossed the bridge with Harry looking out across the Thames to the London eye which was now lit up in the night sky. Lucius had to admit that it was an amazing view. The two of them strolled past the London eye and onto the Jubilee gardens.

 

An hour later and they were done. Lucius knew the Dark Lord had instructed to bring Harry home but he was far more interested in dragging Harry home and having his way with him. Harry was making Lucius completely reckless but he was worth it.

 

Lucius Apparated the two of them back to his home and they made their way back to Lucius’ bedroom. Lucius pushed the boy down onto his bed. Lucius couldn’t take his eyes off of the young man in his bed. Harry began to unbutton the top of his suit jacket but Lucius stopped him.

 

‘Not yet,’ he murmured huskily.

 

Lucius slowly began to undress allowing Harry to have quite the show. This was not Lucius’ usual thing. Not that he didn’t care for his lovers’ pleasure but he certainly would not go out of his way to perform for them. Usually it was they who did so for him. But Harry was different to any of his lovers and not just because he carried his second child.

 

‘Lucius,’ groaned Harry. ‘Get on this bed now.’

 

Finally, Lucius was done and joined his still fully clothed lover on his bed. Carefully he pulled off the suit jacket, followed by the waist coat and shirt. Lucius began to kiss and lick his way down Harry’s slender chest pausing to minister on the scars.

 

 

**Beginning of sex scene**

 

 

Then he took one hard nipple into his mouth sucking and nibbling on the little appendage. Harry attempted to buck at the stimulation he was getting but Lucius gently held him still. As he did so he began to ease Harry’s shoes off one by. Lucius switched to the other nipple as he eased the socks of Harry’s feet.

 

‘Lucius,’ groaned Harry. ‘Need you in me. Now!’

 

Lucius had no interested in speeding up his administrations as he continued his journey downwards. Lucius stopped as he came to Harry’s still flat stomach. At just two months pregnant Harry was not yet showing but the very idea that his lover was pregnant with his child filled Lucius with need and pride. Lucius had never expected to find the idea of a lover being pregnant such a turn on but it really was.

 

Lucius carefully began to map Harry’s whole stomach out with his tongue. Simultaneously Lucius began to tweak Harry’s nipples with one hand causing Harry to buck his hips once more. As Harry bucked Lucius began to slide Harry’s trousers down off his arse and leg. That was when Lucius found out Harry was not wearing any boxers.

 

‘Were you feeling naughty?’ Lucius murmured. ‘Nothing but one layer between you and me.’

 

Harry groaned, ‘gods Lucius. Just hurry up and fuck me.’

 

Lucius then move down Harry’s body to Harry’s feet which he began nibbling on. Harry once again bucked groaning wantonly as Lucius moved up mapping every inch of Harry. As he did so Lucius took Harry’s rock hard cock in his hand and began to pump.

 

Only when he had made his way up to Harry’s cock did Lucius take a generous helping of lube from the bedside table and slathered his hands in it. He started off with just one finger marvelling at how tight Harry still was even after all these months since Lucius had first taken him. Then he added a second finger which went in alongside his first.

 

‘Hurry up,’ Harry ordered.

 

Lucius smirked, ‘wanton today aren’t you.’

 

Lucius continued to smirk as he placed a third finger inside Harry. Only when he was satisfied did he let Harry’s cock fall out of his mouth, lube his cock up and part Harry’s legs. Harry cried out as Lucius’ penetrated him.

 

‘Oh god,’ cried out Harry.

 

Lucius smirked as Harry so quickly came undone. Lucius was not in a hurry tonight, however, as he slowly almost leisurely moved in and out of Harry. Harry was clearly frustrated with Lucius pace because Lucius found the tables turned so to speak. Suddenly Harry was on top of Lucius and impaled on Lucius’ cock.

 

‘You were taking too long,’ Harry panted.

 

Harry raised himself until only the very tip of his cock was still in Harry. Then he let go completely impaling himself on Lucius. It was Lucius’ turn to groan at the feeling of Harry’s tight channel completely stretched around Lucius' penis.

 

Harry repeated the motion several times. Lucius knew he would not last long if Harry continued like this so when Harry had raised himself off of Harry’s penis Lucius tackled him so Harry was now lying stomach down on the bed. Parting those wonderful globes Lucius once again pushed in.

 

Unlike before Lucius set a punishing pace with Harry crying out Lucius’ name with every thrust. Harry pushed back against him still wanting more. Lucius was groaning not even able to form Harry’s name as he fucked into his young lover.

 

Lucius knew he was close and wanted Harry to come with him. Lucius grabbed the boy’s cock and began to give him a rough hand job whilst he thrusted into his passage. Harry was just moaning and crying out wordlessly at this point.

 

Then Lucius felt his balls tighten as he felt Harry’s walls clench around him. Lucius stilled inside Harry as they both came together. Lucius collapsed onto Harry as Harry’s walls milked his orgasm for all it was worth.

 

**End of sex scene**

 

 

After a few minutes Lucius pulled out and they both lay panting beside each other. Lucius pulled Harry so that his lover’s head was resting on his chest. Lucius couldn’t help but lay one hand on Harry’s stomach.

 

‘I had a good time, Lucius,’ murmured Harry.

 

‘Me too,’ Lucius agreed.

 

**I hope I got that right because I think that Lucius’ idea of an ideal date and Harry’s are going to be very different. Harry would be happy with a trip to cinema, nice walk and good quality dinner or a Quidditch match and a pub meal. Lucius, on the other hand, has what he would call more refined tastes whilst Harry would call him a snob.**

 

**And next time: what will Draco and the Dark Lord do when they realise Harry has spent the night with Lucius? And what will the Weasley brothers decide to do? Will Fred and George let it slip who Foma really is? Will the Weasley brothers decide to join the Dark Lord?**

**As always let me know about any spelling or grammar mistakes**


	55. Brotherly Woes and Forced Acceptance

** Chapter Fifty-Five **

** Brotherly Woes and Forced Acceptance **

Draco woke up the morning a few days after he had come home from Hogwarts. He scowled as he realised he had dined alone because his father had a business meeting in London last night. This in itself was not an unusual thing but usually he and his mother would have a light evening meal in the conservatory, garden or drawing room depending on their mood listening to music.

 

Now, however, she was gone because his father had knocked up Harry bloody Potter. Draco knew he was being unfair to Potter. After all his mother was in a long term relationship and his father had had many lovers for varying lengths of time. Potter was just unlucky enough that the contraceptive charms didn’t work which was the excuse his mother was looking for to the divorce his father. He knew all of that but it didn’t make him feel any better.

 

Realising that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep Draco decided to get up and make a start on his Potions homework. Half a piece of parchment through he got hungry and made his way down to the breakfast room with his book bag in tow. He wondered idly when his father would be back. Only to find that he wasn’t the first person there and the other person was not his father.

 

‘Who the hell are you?’ demanded Draco.

 

Draco automatically drew his wand on the stranger. The stranger was a teenaged boy probably about Draco’s age although he was a good head shorter than Draco was. He had night black hair with a natural curl in it that Draco envied (not that he'd ever tell the other teenager that) and chocolate brown eyes. He was as pale as Draco with the high defined cheekbones of a Pure-Blood.

 

And he was in Lucius’ night robes.

 

‘Draco,’ greeted a familiar voice awkwardly.

 

‘Potter,’ ground out Draco. ‘What the hell are you doing here!?’

 

‘Having breakfast,’ Potter said flippantly. ‘Your house-elves make the best pancakes.’

 

Draco looked down to where Potter’s plate which was laden with pancakes, bacon and maple syrup. Draco scowled at how comfortable he was in Draco’s home. It made Draco realise in the week since Potter had been pulled out of Hogwarts he must have spent too much time with his father. Draco couldn't help but wonder what the Dark Lord said about it.

 

‘I don’t care about pancakes,’ Draco spat out as his stomach grumbled. ‘What I want to know is what you are doing here, now?’

 

Potter sighed, ‘I think you already know the answer to that, Draco.’

 

Draco grimaced because unfortunately Potter was right he knew exactly what Potter was doing in his house at this time in the morning especially as he was wearing his father’s night robes. Clearly his father had not had a business meeting at all. It was an all a lie so that he could spend time with his lover, Draco shuddered at the word, and the bearer of his new child.

 

Potter sighed, ‘I know this is awkward for me. It’s not any easier for me. I-‘

 

‘You knew father was married when you got into bed with him,’ snapped Draco.

 

Potter muttered something that sounded very much like, ‘technically it was a broom closet.’

 

Draco blinked trying to decide whether he had heard correctly or not. The pristine Lord Lucius Malfoy and the not so golden boy of the Light side ended up having sex in a broom closet of all things. Draco had heard Heirs and Heiresses being disowned for less! Draco didn’t know whether to grimace in disgust of laugh at the ludicrousness of all this.

 

‘Yes, I knew Lucius was married but at the time it was a simple thing absent of any emotions to escape from the stresses of being the Boy Who Lived,’ Harry said sharply. ‘Then suddenly everyone I ever cared about were the worst kind of traitors. My father was the bloody Dark Lord who I had been told killed my parents. Dumbledore, the man who saved me from the hell hole I grew up in was the person who really killed my Bearer.

 

‘Then suddenly I was pregnant and had to try very hard to convince my father not to kill Lucius! Yes, that was Lucius and I’s fault but it happened. Now I’m trying desperately to juggle my new relationship with my father and my evolving relationship with Lucius. Hoping desperately that _some_ of my old friends will support me despite my parentage, hoping that I’ll be a good parent to my child, terrified the Light will find out about my son and try to take him, terrified I’ll be betrayed again!

 

‘And I do hope I’ll be a good father to my child. That my son will have a better childhood than I ever did. I want him to grow up in a family where he is loved and that they can actually stand to be in the same room as each other!’ Potter ranted. ‘That means we’re going to have to mend some bridges!’

 

Draco blinked as Potter finally finished his rant, his chest heaving. Draco didn’t know what to say to Potter now. He had to admit he’d been so busy being angry at Potter he’d never stopped to consider it from his perspective. Merlin knows Draco would hate to be pregnant at their age. But still Draco disliked some of what Potter had said.

 

‘So that’s all it is to the two of you,’ Draco said bitterly. ‘You just want baby number two to be happy.’

 

Potter sighed, ‘that’s what I want. Your father loves you more than life itself. He wants nothing but for you to be happy. But he also loves this new baby.’

 

‘If he loved me so much he would have stayed with mum!’ Draco snapped out.

 

‘It was your mother who wanted the divorce,’ Potter said voice gentle. ‘We both know that if it hadn’t been for the suspicions still surrounding Lord Xenopolous’ death. Had that not been the case your mother would have left your father over a year ago.’

 

Draco scowled knowing that Potter was right even if he didn’t like it. His parents’ near divorce last spring hadn’t exactly been a secret. Draco had been as scared and angry then as he was now. That was likely why he had been so sadistic to the hippogriff. Not that it didn’t deserve it; if it couldn’t be controlled enough to be prevented from attacking students it had no place at Hogwarts!

 

Draco had been so relieved that his parents had stayed together even if he knew that it had hurt his mother who was completely in love with Eryx. Draco did like his mother’s lover he was always good to Draco. Draco was always welcome in his villa whether or not Narcissa was there and he bought brilliant birthday gifts.

 

Draco was sure his mother wouldn’t have stayed with Eryx had he not accepted Draco’s presence in her life. And the same could be said for Eryx who had two daughters and a son whom Draco had met. Eryx’s twenty-four-year-old and fifteen-year-old daughters were nice enough but his eleven-year-old son was a spoilt little brat.

 

Then he realised that Potter must know about his mother and Eryx having killed Lady Helene. Of course, there was no evidence and no one would convict his mother or Eryx on word alone. However, if his children ever found out that the malicious gossip was anything more than that then it would tear the family apart.

 

‘You know?’ Draco asked.

 

‘I gathered,’ Harry said dryly. ‘I’m the son of the Dark Lord I’m not exactly in any position to judge your mother or her lover’s actions. Certainly as I … as I sacrificed three people to resurrect my father.’

 

Draco blinked having not heard of how exactly the Dark Lord had returned. Potter had killed three people to do so. Draco’s mind recoiled at ever having to take a life. And looking at Potter guilt, horror and sickness all over his face he knew the other boy felt the same.

 

‘Merlin, Potter that’s …’ Draco trailed off not having a good word to fill that space.

 

‘Yeah,’ agreed Potter.

 

Draco wanted to ask who exactly was it Potter had killed but found he could already guess. Granger who was said to have run away from the grief she was getting over betraying Harry Potter. Moody who was said to have faked his own death to make it look like the Dark Lord had returned. And Karkaroff who had fled believing Dumbledore’s lies.

 

Potter shook his head, ‘look this isn’t what I meant to do – rant at you and fill you in on the gruesome details of my father’s return.’

 

‘No you meant to…’ Draco trailed off grimacing not wanting to finish that sentence.

 

Potter sighed, ‘I know you don’t like my relationship with Lucius or the baby. But both are true and are not just going to stop. So why don’t we try and make amends at least.’

 

‘How in Hades are we supposed to do that, Potter?’ demanded Draco.

 

‘Let’s start by calling me Harry,’ suggested Potter – Harry. ‘And how about we attend a Quidditch match together – we both like Quidditch.’

 

Draco nodded, ‘what team do you support?’

 

‘Puddlemere United,’ Po-Harry said brightly.

 

‘Well Puddlemere will be playing the Tornadoes on the first of August,’ Draco said.

 

Potter positively beamed, ‘brilliant. How was Hogwarts and _everyone?’_ asked Harry.

 

‘Fine,’ Draco shrugged. ‘Most of Hogwarts have completely turned to our advantage. This is the first time for a while that non-Dark witches and wizards will actually listen to what we have to say. It’s something that Dumbledore and Weasley are very angry about.’

 

‘I’m sure,’ Harry said dryly.

 

There was another awkward pause as Draco tried to think of something to say whilst desperately trying not to think of what his father and Potter had done last night. At least, Potter seemed to be quite as awkward as he was. It was the least he deserved Draco thought coolly for the mess he had got them all into.

 

‘What is everyone saying about Dumbledore’s announcement of my parentage?’ asked Harry quietly.

 

‘Everyone was completely horrified when Dumbledore announced it. Only really your Quidditch team stood by you,’ Draco admitted. ‘They would curse anyone who spoke a word against you.’

 

Potter smiled, ‘they’ve always been very protective of me.’

 

Draco nodded, ‘but that was before the article came out. After that people didn’t really know what to think. Obviously there were Dumbledore’s followers who would believe that the sky was green should the great Albus Dumbledore say it was.

 

‘Then there was Gryffindors who were angry that you were a Slytherin whether your father was the Dark Lord or not! The Hufflepuffs seemed to believe as they were really taken in by your father’s story of love, heart beak and loss especially with that picture of you and the Dark Lord,’ Draco said with a snort.

 

‘The Ravenclaws are rather torn by the whole thing researching whether or not it is possible. The more Light-sided Claws are under the impression that the kind of Dark magic the Dark Lord was using would have made him infertile. However, the neutral and grey Claws have checked the dates and have found a marked increase of violence when James Potter married Lily Evans. As well as the fact that it would explain how you survived the Dark Lord’s attack as an infant although they have said the fact that you were second in line for the Lordship as Foma Lagunov’s child would have also protected you.

 

‘Naturally, the Dark siders of all the houses are refusing to believe it and encouraging others to do the same. Us Slytherins are publicly against the idea that Harry Potter the Gryffindor Golden boy could be our founder’s Heir! Even those who were not loyal to the Dark Lord have been instructed to follow that line when asked,’ Draco said.

 

Slytherin House as the House which was nowadays hated by everyone was instructed by Uncle Severus to present a united front. This meant if you had a disagreement with another Slytherin it would be kept to the Slytherin dungeons. If you thought the Slytherin was in the wrong, you brought the matter up in the dungeons with the student involved or Professor Snape. You never ratted out another Slytherin no matter what they were doing to anyone but Professor Snape who would deal with it accordingly. And in any event like Potter becoming the fourth Triwizard champion and the Dark Lord’s son then what the Slytherin Court decreed was what was said.

 

‘Good,’ Potter said seemingly casting around for another conversation topic. ‘How did your exams go?’

 

‘Defence was challenging but I think I achieved a high Acceptable but that was because of the high Light curriculum that Hogwarts has which is very difficult for a Dark wizard to get a good practical grade in,’ Draco ranted.

 

‘That’s one of the things father wants to change,’ Potter said.

 

‘He’s going to convince the board to have a Dark curriculum?’ asked Draco dryly.

 

Potter snorted, ‘of course not. He’s not an idiot. All that would do is add fuel to the fire but he is going to explain that Light magic can be just as dangerous as Dark magic. Thus, convince that only Neutral magic be taught in core classes but have an optional course for sixth and seventh years for Light magic. Eventually he’ll do the same for Dark magic but at the moment he’ll call it something else. Dad plans to completely redo the whole curriculum for Hogwarts utilising his power as the Heir of Slytherin.’

 

‘Can he be challenged?’ asked Draco.

 

Potter nodded, ‘as I am Gryffindor’s Heir and he is my regent even if both the Heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw disagreed with him then it would come down to vote for the rest of the Board of Governors to decide.’

 

‘Good, it’s about time someone sorted out Hogwarts,’ Draco said.

 

Potter nodded, ‘I agreed. And you should attend the Wizengamot on Wednesday my father has something planned.’

 

Young Heirs above the age of eleven could attend the Wizengamot meetings with their parents so long as they acted responsibly and it was not a trial. The monthly Wizengamot session would be held on Wednesday which was the first Wednesday of the month. There was supposed to be a vote on the bill which would have every graduates magical core tested.

 

‘What?’ asked Draco.

 

Potter shrugged, ‘not a clue. He wouldn’t tell me but he seemed very gleeful so I reckon it will the change the power balance for good.’

 

‘Do you reckon he’ll be able to force Dumbledore out of power?’ asked Draco.

 

‘I hope so,’ Potter said gleefully.

 

Draco blinked at Potter’s expression. For the first time since meeting Harry Potter, Draco could see that he really could be the Dark Lord’s son. That caused Draco no sense of disquiet. He wondered once again what the hell his father thought he was doing.

 

‘I see you two are up,’ Draco’s father said calmly.

 

‘Lucius,’ Potter smiled brightly.

 

‘Father,’ nodded Draco.

 

‘I’m glad to see the two of you getting along,’ Lucius said calmly. ‘Harry your father Flooed demanding to know where you are.’

 

Potter grimaced, ‘I should go before father decides to murder you.’

 

‘Your clothes are folded on my bed,’ Draco’s father said.

 

Draco couldn’t help the grimace that came at the reminder what his father and Harry Potter had been doing. Then Draco watched as Potter gave Lucius a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Draco blinked at the smile that blossomed on his father’s face as Potter strode off.

 

‘You really care for him,’ Draco said quietly.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Tom was unsurprised to find Harry flooing back in perfectly ironed clothing from last night not half an hour after he had Flooed the Malfoy lord. Tom inspected the boy for signs of what he had been doing but he looked fine. Of course, he was covered in soot but apart from that he looked fine.

 

‘Father,’ Hadrian greeted as he dusted himself off.

 

‘I believe that I said I expected you back last night,’ the Dark Lord said coolly.

 

Hadrian closed his eyes, ‘are we really going to have this conversation again. I never agreed with you on that. Actually I argued with you on that subject for hours but you never listen!’

 

The Dark Lord hissed, ‘why do you insist on pushing this matter.’

 

‘AND WHY DON’T YOU LISTEN TO ME!’ shouted Harry.

 

‘Why don’t I listen to you,’ hissed Tom. ‘When you-‘

 

‘I HAVE TRIED AND TRIED AGAIN TO CONVINCE YOU THAT LUCIUS IS NOT USING ME. THAT I NEED HIM. THAT I WANT HIM. THAT I ENJOY HIS COMPANY AND THE SEX. YET YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE A VICTIM. LIKE I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WANT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING BETTER. THAT I COULD STOP SNEAKING AROUND I JUST CAN’T DEAL WITH ALL OF-‘

 

Half way through the sentence Hadrian’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he just collapsed onto the wood panel floor of the reception floor. Tom froze for half a second before he jumped into action. He placed Hadrian into recovery position. Then he checked Harry’s pulse which was slightly elated and then his breathing which was quicker than it should be. Then he did a quick scan but nothing was picked up.

 

There was only one option left he placed a hand on his Dark Mark summoning Healer Whitehead here. Tom could only hope and pray that there was nothing seriously wrong with Harry. If there was whoever was responsible would suffer for all eternity.

 

Healer Whitehead arrived in minutes as he took in the scene on the floor. He inclined his head slightly before he set to work. Tom was not happy at the frown that marred the Healer’s face. Tom was going through the worst case scenarios currently running through his head. From terminal illness to Dumbledore having somehow succeeded in poisoning Tom’s son.

 

The Whitehead sighed, ‘he’s fine.’

 

‘Fine,’ Tom hissed. ‘He just fainted.’

 

‘Let’s get him to bed then we’ll talk,’ Whitehead said.

 

Whitehead did not sound happy with him. The Dark Lord had never seen the Healer speak to him like that. The only one in the past who had was James. Tom sighed wishing once again James was here. He would know what to do with the Lucius Malfoy situation because at the moment it seemed Tom was the one hurting Hadrian not Lucius.

 

Tom nodded watching as the Healer managed to pull a shrunken medical stretcher from somewhere. He carefully levitated Hadrian onto it. Tom showed Whitehead to his son’s room. Whitehead tucked Hadrian into bed and placed a spell on him.

 

‘That will allow me to know when he wakes up,’ Whitehead said. ‘I want to speak to him too. Now I want to talk to you.’

 

Tom sent his snake Patronus to Sirius Black who would likely be outside or in the kitchens annoying the House Elves explaining to him what had happened. Whitehead may know when Hadrian would wake up but he did not want his son waking up alone. Black who had turned his back on everything he had believed on for Hadrian would ensure he did not.

 

They went down to Tom’ office where Tom sat but the Healer continued stand looking nervous but resolved. Whitehead may not like speaking to his Dark Lord in this manner but he would for Hadrian’s sake. It was this that made Tom pleased that Lucius had chosen this Healer to treat Harry.

 

‘Now tell me why my son fainted?’ demanded Tom.

 

Whitehead gulped, ‘during pregnancy the cardiovascular undergoes massive changes. Most of the time the cardiovascular and nervous system are able to adjust to these changes. But occasionally the individuals are unable to adapt quickly enough causing the pregnant individual to faint. There are several things that increase the chances of fainting – low blood sugar-‘

 

‘He was not with me,’

 

Tom hissed he swore if Lucius had not fed Hadrian enough Lucius would be dead no matter what Hadrian said. He would not let a man who could not take give his pregnant lover’s basic needs consideration anywhere near his son. If killing him was the only way to do it then so be it.

 

Whitehead shook his head, ‘the Dark Prince’s blood sugar was fine. High actually – he must have eaten quite recently.’

 

Tom scowled almost disappointed he couldn’t blame Lucius entirely on the situation. It would be so much easier. He could torture or kill the Malfoy Lord to get rid of the fear he felt when Harry fell. He feared he would lose his son too. He had lost James; he could not lose Hadrian too!

 

‘Then why did my son faint!?’ demanded Tom.

 

Whitehead sighed, ‘excessive exercise … or anxiety.’

 

Tom closed his eyes realising why Healer Whitehead was wary about just coming out and saying it. He didn’t want to just say that Tom was responsible for the stress that caused Hadrian to collapse. But that was what had happened. He remembered during the argument how red in the face Hadrian had. How Hadrian had been short of breath. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time … but now he understood.

 

‘Now I have to ask you was there anything going on that may have been causing Heir Slytherin stress?’ asked Healer Whitehead spoke carefully.

 

Tom bowed his head, ‘we were arguing about him spending the night with Lucius.’

 

Whitehead sighed, ‘whilst I can see your point of view it will not help the Dark Prince for the father of his child and his own father to be fighting. To have to sneak around. I implore that you resolve your differences before it is too late.

 

‘Both the Dark Prince and the fetus are fine – this time. However, the same may not be true if this happens again. The Dark Prince could miscarry the fetus or die himself. Pregnancies are dangerous enough male pregnancies are even more so especially as he’s so young. If you do not act to reduce Heir Slytherin’s stress levels you could very well end up losing both your son and grandson, my Lord,’ Whitehead said belatedly.

 

Tom closed his eyes knowing what he had to do even if the thought of it made him furious. He didn’t want to give Lucius Malfoy any sort of leeway but he had to make amends for Harry’s sake if no one else’s. Hadrian could no longer stress over the fate of Lucius Malfoy or fear his father’s reaction to their continued relationship.

 

Tom strode to the reception room whilst Whitehead returned to Hadrian’s room. Tom Flooed to Malfoy Manor where he was met with no one although he was sure there would be someone along soon. Still Tom strode in the direction of Lucius’ office hoping the Malfoy Lord would be there. Half way there he saw Heir Malfoy who froze as he realised who it was.

 

‘My Lord,’ the boy knelt.

 

Tom sighed, ‘get up, boy. Now tell me where your father is.’

 

‘Checking on the Abraxans, my Lord,’ Draco said.

 

‘Lead me-‘instructed Tom.

 

The boy hastened to do so and he soon found himself in a paddock not far from the forest that surrounded the Malfoy Estate. The Malfoy Lord and a portly wizard were looking at a black pregnant mare. That was until Lucius saw Tom and quickly made his excuses and followed Tom into the forest.

 

‘This has to stop,’ the Dark Lord said.

 

‘My Lord?’ asked Lucius confused. ‘I respect you a great deal but I will not abandon Harry or our child.’

 

Tom sighed, ‘I know. And nor do I want you to. But my hatred of you and your fear of me is causing Hadrian no small amount of stress. I may hate that you seduced my teenaged son whether he wanted it or not! He was fourteen and came from an abusive background at a low point which you took advantage of you.

 

‘I have known you, Lucius, since you were a babe. None of your dalliances have lasted more than a few months. They have almost always ended up with your lover having his heart broken. I do not wish to see Hadrian hurt like that!’ Tom ground out.

 

‘Hadrian is not like the others,’ Lucius said quietly.

 

Tom considered Lucius’ words for a moment accepting the truth in his words. It was true that Lucius was a hedonist. However, it was true that he did love; he loved Narcissa as a sister/best friend and he loved Draco. And he had showed his willingness to not even let a Dark Lord tell him what to do. He had protected Hadrian time and time again.

 

But Tom did not want to trust Hadrian with another man.

 

‘Maybe you are right,’ Tom said coolly. ‘But do you really think I want to let him go when I have only just found him. That I have to let him go to another man.’

 

Lucius opened his mouth and closed it several times before gathering up the courage to speak, ‘my Lord, Harry wants a relationship with you. He may be scared of caring for others lest he be betrayed again.’

 

Tom sighed once again, ‘I know but I also know that he cares for you more than he is willing to admit.’

 

Quite frankly a blind and deaf wizard could see that. It was only Hadrian who was unwilling to confront his emotions. However, Lucius had accepted he had feelings towards Hadrian but was willing to wait until Hadrian was ready too. Tom wasn’t sure to be pleased or scowl that neither Hadrian nor Lucius were going to let each other go.

 

‘Hadrian fainted today during an argument because of the stress our relationship is putting on him,’ Tom said scowling.

 

Lucius’ eyes widened but he controlled his emotions, ‘is Harry okay?’

 

‘Healer Whitehead says both him and the child are fine,’ Tom said, ‘but that it cannot happen a second time! That means I have to accept your presence in Hadrian’s life even if I will never like it.’

 

 

**And that is family bonding Slytherin-Malfoy style. I know that Tom seems to flip between sort of reluctantly accepting Lucius so hopefully this scare will force him to at least whilst Harry is around be cordial to Lucius. Hope it wasn’t too contrived.**

**Next chapter: the Wizengamot meets**

 

**As always let me know of any mistakes made during the chapter**


	56. A Shift in the Balance

** Chapter Fifty-Six **

** A Shift in the Balance **

Wednesday morning found Harry wearing bright green robes with silver trimmings which were the colours of the Slytherin House his eldest House. On the left side of his torso were the crests of all seven of his Houses. Most people would just have the crest on their left chest but naturally with seven of them they would not all fit there.

 

‘Hadrian, are you ready?’ asked his father.

 

‘Yes, father,’ Harry said.

 

Harry walked out to find his father wearing a set of plum coloured robes. Harry thought he looked much more flawless than Harry did ever even whilst wearing the ghastly Wizengamot robes. Of course, that could be Harry’s own nervousness talking.

 

Harry had, of course, been presented to the Death Eaters but this would be the first time he would be presented at high society Wizarding Society with people who would not respect him due to his parentage alone. Not when a good number of people would hate and fear him for his parentage. And the others would _pity_ him for his upbringing.

 

Still the last few days had been a lot better since Harry had fainted. He had woken to Sirius, Lucius and his father surrounding him. Since then his father had been keeping his opinions to himself. Harry still saw him scowl when he came back from spending the night or day with Lucius but he did not stop Harry or threaten Lucius.

 

Meanwhile Harry had been spending time with Draco usually playing chess or doing homework together. Harry may not be going back to Hogwarts next year but the Dark Lord wanted Harry to catch up with European standards which were so much higher than Hogwarts currently were and Harry was not the greatest student at Hogwarts although he had been improving recently. Draco, unlike Harry was brilliant at Potions whilst Harry’s talents lay in Defence. They both understood Charms and both struggled with Transfiguration.

 

Today was the monthly Wizengamot meeting where Harry’s father would be accepted as the Head of Slytherin House. Harry was sure that Dumbledore would be unable to help himself from trying something with the threat of his enemy gaining more power. Hopefully he would only succeed in digging himself into a deeper hole but it still made Harry nervous because despite everything Dumbledore was still powerful and had many allies within the Wizengamot.

 

The Dark Lord surveyed Harry and clearly whatever he saw met his approval as he pulled out the Portkey. It would take them to the meeting hall just outside of the Wizengamot chambers. It was voice activated and you were told to make sure you arrived at least five minutes before the session began as if you arrived after the doors as closed you would not be able to attend.

 

As it was the two of them arrived there a good ten minutes before the session was due to begin. Harry spotted the white blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy with Draco not far behind him. Tom saw where his gaze had gone and frowned slightly but again said nothing. Not that he would have said anything in this setting where there were too many open ears.

 

The doors were already open and people were entering. To the left of where they had entered was where those who were Dark-aligned sat. The Light sat at the other side of the room. Then those who didn’t align with either or fell somewhere in the middle sat in the middle directly opposite the door.

 

Tom took the seat to Lucius’ right in the front of the Dark Party seats. The seating position was very telling as Lucius was the current leader of the Dark Party and had been for the last five years. Harry and Draco, on the other hand, were right at the back of the Dark Party seats with the other Dark Heirs and Heiresses who had come with their parents to watch.

 

They were not to say anything or interfere in the court processes. If they did cause trouble not only would their parents and Houses be shamed but they would not be allowed back until they were on the Wizengamot. It was why not all Heirs and Heiresses were invited and not all at the same age. From what Harry knew of his godfather’s childhood Orion Black had never deemed Sirius worthy of attending.

 

As it was there were nine other Dark Heirs and Heiresses between the ages of eleven and seventeen present. Harry recognised several of them from the Club and knew that most of them had at least one Death Eater parent. That was likely why they were looking at Harry with a mixture of fear and awe; even the younger ones who hadn’t been trusted enough to be told of Harry’s switch in allegiances. Thankfully, Draco resolved the situation by quickly introducing the others to him.

 

 ‘And, of course, you know Heir Nott,’ Draco finished.

 

‘Theo,’ smiled Harry. ‘How is the Warding going?’

 

‘Good,’ Theo replied. ‘Still wish it was an elective at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Why isn’t it?’ asked Heiress Una Dromore.

 

Draco snorted, ‘Dumbledore.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘when Dumbledore became Headmaster he began to phase out a lot of the electives and some core classes. Oh, he didn’t sack anyone without cause but nor did he replace them when they retired. He said he would replace them but claimed he could not find teachers to fill the post and eventually people stopped asking.

 

‘Additionally, for all the core classes that used to have two teachers they already have one even Dumbledore had McGonagall. Why do you think the Heads of House have no time for us? Before Dumbledore the Heads of House were expected to take time with each of the years to make sure that we were happy and settled. But they just don’t have time between lesson plans, marking, actual lessons and patrolling the corridors at night,’ Harry said. ‘I’m actually surprised they’re able to get everything done and sleep without the use of Time Turners.’

 

‘Maybe they use time-turners,’ suggested Theodore.

 

Harry was about to say more when the doors shut with a far too loud bang. Dumbledore walked in the ghastly bright orange coloured robes of the Chief Warlock – whoever had designed the Wizengamot robes must have been blind or mad or both. Everyone instantly silenced but Harry could tell that many were going over in their heads what had been in the Daily Prophet over the last few weeks.

 

Harry brought out his leather-bound notebook that had been bought for him to take notes on what he had seen at the meeting. His father expected him to have questions at the end. Harry, after all, had a decade’s worth of political lessons to make up for.

 

‘Commencing the 7519th Wizengamot meeting,’ Dumbledore said. ‘First, are there any present who wish to Claim a Seat?’

 

Harry watched with baited breath as his father stood up and immediately the silent chambers burst into hushed whispers. Or at least more than half of the chambers did. The Light side glared at Tom whilst the middle group muttered suspicious and curious.

 

‘I Foma Salazar Slytherin born Foma Salazar Lagunov claim Headship of the Houses of Slytherin, Le Fay and Peverell,’ the Dark Lord said in a voice that carried over the whispers. ‘As well as stewardship over the Houses of Ambrosius, Black, Gryffindor and Potter through my son and Heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.’

 

‘The claim is accepted and validated by Gringotts Bank and the Wizengamot Administration Services,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Dumbledore’s voice didn’t belay any of his feelings at having accepted his enemy into the hallowed halls of the Wizengamot and losing his own seats. However, Harry doubted it would be long before Dumbledore did something. Or more likely knowing Dumbledore’s habit of not getting his hands dirty one of his sycophants would cause something.

 

‘Does anyone have any objections to claim?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

‘Objection,’

 

The wizard was seated to Dumbledore’s right. He spoke with a wheezy voice only heard thanks to the Sonorus spell. He looked even older than Dumbledore not that was a surprise the average age of the Wizengamot members being eighty-seven. He had had fluffy white hair where a tall black top hat was sat.

 

‘Elphias Doge,’ murmured Draco beside him. ‘Went to school with Dumbledore and has followed him loyally ever since.’

 

‘Thank you,’ mouthed Harry.

 

‘And on what basis do you object?’ Lucius stood up beside Harry’s father.

 

‘On the account of Ministerial Decree 35 that states no convicted criminal can hold a position within the Wizengamot body,’ Doge said.

 

‘I can assure the Wizengamot that I have been convicted of no crimes,’ Tom said plainly. ‘Ah, I see,’ Harry’s father said as if something had just occurred to him, ‘you have bought into this foolish notion that I am the Dark Lord Voldemort resurrected. I can only assure you that I am not nor do I share his beliefs.’

 

Amelia Bones stood up, ‘the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have found no evidence that the Dark Lord and Lord Foma Slytherin are one in the same.’

 

‘Of course, that does not necessarily mean that Lord Slytherin is not also Voldemort,’ Dumbledore said benignly.

 

‘Thank you, Madam Bones,’ Fudge said glaring at Doge and Dumbledore. ‘Now that we have cleared up the ridiculous notion that Lord Slytherin and He Who Must Not Be Named are the same person can we get back to business, Chief Warlock?’

 

‘Of course,’ Dumbledore said smiling. ‘Unless Lord Doges has anything further evidence to add?’

 

Harry wasn’t sure if he was imaging it but Dumbledore looked very happy about something. Harry knew Dumbledore well enough to know that couldn’t bode well for him. Especially as Harry was sure he saw a look pass between Dumbledore and Doge.

 

‘Yes, there is,’ Doge said. ‘Madam-Regent Bones, you alleged that should He Who Must Not Be Named and Lord Slytherin be proved to be the same that he could not hold any position within the Wizengamot body. That means all that is needed is proof.

 

‘And we all know exactly how corrupted by Dark Magic You Know Who had become. Therefore, to fool you all You Know Who must be using a complicated glamour. Chief Warlock Dumbledore as the strongest wizard in the room would you please prove to us once and for all who hides beneath the handsome mask?’

 

‘If it would satisfy my Party members,’ Dumbledore said gravely.

 

Dumbledore stood up and Harry almost laughed at Dumbledore’s foolishness. This wasn’t even a trap that the Dark side had laid. No this was Dumbledore’s bigotry in assuming that the face he saw now was the mask instead of the opposite. Yet now that he had claimed that Voldemort could only look like Harry’s father by wearing a glamour when the glamour reversal spell failed to produce any results it would prove to many that Dumbledore was wrong.

 

Dumbledore took his wand out and begun waving it about but it did nothing. He tried again speaking aloud but again his spell did nothing. Harry could not help the smirk that appeared upon his face as Dumbledore grew more and more annoyed as even the Light side seemed torn between believing in the evidence before their eyes and believing in Dumbledore.

 

‘Enough!’ Fudge said looking furious. ‘There you have it – Lord Slytherin is under no glamour as you have proven by attacking a Lord in the Wizengamot halls itself. Now will you cease with this ridiculous farce?’

 

‘Yes, of course,’ Dumbledore said sounding unhappy. ‘Objection overruled. Welcome to the Wizengamot Lord Slytherin. Are there any others who wish to claim a seat?’

 

Barty stood up, ‘I Balthazar Casimir Erebus Crouch claim Headship over the House of Crouch.’

 

‘The claim is accepted and validated by Gringotts Bank and the Wizengamot Administration Services,’ Dumbledore said. ‘Does any member of the Wizengamot hold any objections?’

 

There was a silence to the question. Apparently, no one had made the connection between Barty Crouch and Balthazar Crouch other than them being half-brothers that was even if Barty had chosen the Traditional side of the Wizengamot to sit on. Not that was surprising given that the American magical community was built on a foundation of isolationism.

 

Of course, there may have been more questions had Barty not immediately followed after Harry’s father. Harry’s father the new Lord of Slytherin believed by some to be Lord Voldemort who was just cursed by the Chief Warlock himself. After that the American bastard of Barty Crouch was small gossip.

 

‘Welcome to the Wizengamot Lord Crouch,’ greeted Dumbledore. ‘Are there any others who wish to claim a seat?’

 

Nobody else stepped forward.

 

‘Then we shall proceed with the session,’ Dumbledore said. ‘The Progressive Party wishes to call a vote for the introduction of the Affinity Test Bill. The Bill proposes-‘

 

The Dark Lord stood, ‘this bill is a farce. Chief Warlock Dumbledore does not wish to protect us from criminals. Dumbledore’s only interest is to gain the ability to track our peoples’ magical signatures in order to gain more control of the population.

 

‘Maybe once upon a time Albus Dumbledore worked for the betterment of the Wizarding World. But now he seeks to control our children to boost his own power. And if anyone resists him they are labelled as evil! We cannot allow this Bill to be passed so long as Albus Dumbledore is in charge of it!’

 

‘Now, Tom, we both know that you just fear that I will expose you for what you are,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘Objection,’ Madam Bones said. ‘It has been proven time and time again even by your own spell work that Lord Slytherin is not the Dark Lord Voldemort. If there is any more slanderous, unfounded and unproved accusations within the Court Chief Warlock Dumbledore will be facing disciplinary actions.’

 

‘Of course, Madam Bones,’ Dumbledore said passively.

 

Quite frankly it would benefit them if Dumbledore continued to slander them in front of the whole Wizengamot body. Not only was the court scribe recording everything being said but the most highly titled people in the Wizarding World could personally testify to Dumbledore’s unproved accusation. Not even Dumbledore’s loyalists could pretend he hadn’t said what he said. Only that they believed Dumbledore’s beliefs to be true which they were but the wider Wizarding World didn’t have to know that.

 

‘You accuse Chief Warlock Dumbledore of slander. Yet when the _Lord_ Slytherin accuses Dumbledore of attempting to control our children nothing is said!’ a bulky man in the front low of the Light stand spoke.

 

‘Is it not important that we discuss what will be done with the logged affinities?’ queried the Dark Lord. ‘Is it not important that we know who will be in charge of making sure that no corrupt individuals use this for the benefit. I for one do not want my son’s magical signature to be in the hands of a man charged with several crimes including child negligence!’

 

‘But is it not important that the right decision is reached regardless of who proposed it,’ a neutral Lord said. ‘Is it not for the benefit of our country to be aware those who pose a risk to all of us.’

 

‘It matters because if we have a corrupt person in charge how could we know what is being recorded is accurate. Is it not possible that the person in charge could doctor the results to place suspicion on those who they do not like or agree with their politics,’ Lucius said calmly. ‘What are the regulations to keep the officials involved honest and keep the recordings safe! I for one do not want my son’s magical signature to fall into the hands of any unscrupulous individuals.’

 

As Lucius spoke he looked directly at Albus Dumbledore. Lucius may not have said anything slanderous but his body language spoke volumes. Harry was sure that the other members of the Wizengamot were thinking of Dumbledore’s actions towards him. Would you trust a man with all of his crimes with their children’s magical signatures.

 

‘And may I remind that no other country in the world feels the need to document the magical signatures or test the magical affinities of graduates,’ Barty spoke. ‘Certainly, there would never be even a suggestion of doing so in America. So why do the progressive party feel the need to do so? Do you not operate under the assumption innocent until proven guilty? Do you not trust your people? Where will this madness end? With all those who do not fit what the Chief Warlock identifies as good being sentenced to Azkaban?’

 

‘That’s the only place where the _Dark_ should be,’ sneered a plump man.

 

The Dark Lord stood up fury in his eyes, ‘so you plan to arrest all those who are not like you. How far will this go? Will it end with those who are affiliated with the Dark even those who have never used the Dark side despite their natural affinity. Or will the Neutral and Grey affiliated individuals be arrested too because they can use both sides. What about those who are Light who have friends and family who are naturally Dark? Will they be targeted? What about internationals who do not view Dark and Light in the same way that Britain does?’

 

Mutterings began on the Neutral side. Harry could see easily what his father was doing. He knew that the Light side would always believe the worst of the Dark side, always want to destroy them. There was little point trying to reason with them especially as the Light side had five less votes than the Dark did now that Harry and his father’s seats had been realigned with the Dark.

 

It was the twenty-four neutral seats which tended to decide where a vote would go. And that was what Harry’s father was currently doing. Asking the neutral whether they trusted Dumbledore and his party not to go after them. Maybe once Dumbledore would have been trusted enough but now with the trials hanging over his head and what he was believed to have done to Harry that was no longer certain.

 

‘Never mind do we really want to go down this path! If we change the word affinity for blood status would you still go down that path? Would you still chose to imprison all those who Newbloods? Because that is the bigotry of the Death Eaters! How is discriminating against those with different magic any different in discriminating against those with different blood?’ demanded Tom righteous anger clear on his face.

 

‘It is completely different – Muggleborns do not pose a threat to our society,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Harry personally felt that point could be argued considering the terrible influence Muggleborns were having on their society. So many of their traditions were illegalised. So many people who the Muggleborns feared or hated were discriminated. Muggleborns were a danger but not because of their blood status but upbringing. Harry agreed with his father that if they introduced Muggleborn children earlier they would not have that problem.

 

‘Whereas we have all seen the damage the Dark have inflicted on our world,’ Dumbledore said gravely. ‘Who amongst us here has not lost someone to the Dark. Wouldn’t you want to protect those you still have from the evil that those affiliated with the Dark are!?’

 

‘You will hear no arguments from me about the evil of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘I lost the man I love to the violence of the war. But I think it is low of you to pray on our fears of the horrors of Lord Voldemort manipulate us to do what you think is best!’

 

Fudge stood up from the neutral section, ‘this is the true purpose of your war mongering. To manipulate us when you have lost the majority within the Wizengamot. I for one do not trust what you could do with the magical signatures of every young witch and wizard in the country. Not after what you have done with the child that you had guardianship over!’

 

Harry watched as a lot of the neutral side nodded in agreement with Fudge’s announcement even certain members to the back of the Light side seemed swayed by the Minister’s arguments. Dumbledore seemed to realise that things were not going well for him as he began to frown. Harry waited for him to make one last ditch attempt.

 

‘I am sorry you feel that, Cornelius,’ Dumbledore said sadly.

 

Harry couldn’t help but scowl at Dumbledore’s grandfatherly act towards the Minister of Magic. It was exactly how the old man had always treated him. It was only when the whole awful truth had come out that Harry had understood that. Now he was trying to do the same to the Minister of Magic.

 

‘I am sorry that the insidious nature of the Dark side have blinded you to what is going on,’ Dumbledore said. ‘Lord Voldemort is back whether you wish to believe it or not. One day you shall see that everything I had said is true. If we have any hope of surviving we need to make sure that those likely to turn to the Dark Lord are watched.’

 

Fudge looked furious, ‘the only person that has blinded me to their true nature is you. Were you ever the man you pretended to be or was it always just power to you. You came to power because of Grindelwald. You stayed in power because of You Know Who to push you into power. Now you are losing your power you hope that the glory of the old days will allow you to remain if the people a fearful enough to feel that they _need_ you. No longer will I let your fearmongering work on this ancient and noble body. I will not let you usurp the rights of my citizens, our children! I see now that this whole matter is all so that you can gain control of our children!’

 

‘I call the Bill to vote,’ Tom said standing up.

 

Harry knew at this point when everyone was questioning Dumbledore’s motives and the risks of such a bill it was the optimum time to get this Bill thrown out. It wouldn’t stop the Light side from rewriting the Bill and proposing it under a number name. But it would stop it for now and with the way Dumbledore and the Light’s popularity was plummeting amongst the middle-grounders it was unlikely they would get such a controversial Bill passed.

 

‘To those who want are children to know freedom. To not fear being carted away to Azkaban for going against the status quo I urge you to end the madness that is this Bill,’ Harry’s father said. ‘Think of who will suffer the most – your children, partners, siblings!’

 

‘I urge you all to realise the danger that leaving Dark witches and wizards to run amok poses,’ Dumbledore said. ‘If you want your family safe from the evil which is the Dark Arts I beg you to make affinity tests mandatory for all those leaving Hogwarts!’

 

Wands were raised as they were pointed at the large crystal bowl in the middle. Red bolts of light were sent for no votes and white for yes votes. Harry was sure that there was more red than white but it was hard to say for sure. Then finally all votes were cast and the numbers appeared floating in red and white above the crystal bowl.

 

‘Eighty-seven against to thirty-six for,’ Dumbledore said unhappily. ‘The Affinity Test Bill is dismissed.’

 

Harry couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face at Dumbledore’s obvious annoyance. But it was more than that Harry understood. Dumbledore hadn’t lost just due to the Dark and Neutral parties. There were forty-seven seats currently allocated to the Progressive or Light Party which meant nine of Dumbledore’s party had voted against Dumbledore.

 

‘When was the last time any member of the Light went against Dumbledore?’ Harry asked Draco quietly.

 

‘Not since the 1960s,’ replied Draco.

 

Harry smirked, ‘good.’

 

The fact was that after everything that Dumbledore had done even his own people were beginning to lose faith in him. It gave Harry hope that they could actually convict Dumbledore of his crimes. That the Light might actually be convinced that the Dark actually had a point. That things had to change or they would destroy everything.

 

‘Before your father claimed his and your seats the Progressive Party held a majority of fifty-one to forty-four. Not enough to get anything passed without the support of the Independent Seats but a good number of the Independent seats could be counted on voting with Dumbledore or against father,’ Lucius explained. ‘Now things have changed – Dumbledore has been proved not to be the man everyone thought he is and the Boy Who Lived is supporting the Traditionals.’

 

Harry’s father stood up again causing immediate silence as the result of latest vote settled in. Harry could feel the tables were turning; things were beginning to change. Harry was sure that everyone no matter which side they supported could feel it too.

 

‘I wish to call a vote of no confidence,’ Harry’s father spoke calmly.

 

Immediately, there was hushed whispers all over the room as they came to realise that a vote of no confidence had been called. The Chief Warlock had not changed in exactly fifty years since Dumbledore had so famously defeated Grindelwald. Yes, there was definitely a shift in the Wizarding World. And it was more than time.

 

‘How dare you?’ demanded Doge from beside Dumbledore. ‘You’re just trying to take power for yourself! Can’t anyone see this! Albus had led us all well and protected us for fifty years. And you’re going to throw it all away on the word of a Dark Lord!?’

 

The Dark Lord sighed, ‘do you really think it is appropriate for a man who is being investigated for several crimes to hold the highest office in the British Wizarding World? Any other country and Professor Dumbledore would be suspended until the investigation was completed. If we cannot trust the Chief Warlock to do the best for the Wizarding World how can we honestly work for the betterment of our citizens!’

 

‘I second the notion,’ Zacharias Smith said.

 

‘That’s good,’ murmured Draco. ‘If another Traditional Party member seconded the vote of no confidence it would be seen to be all on the Dark Party. But if both the Traditionals and the Independents back the vote of no confidence there is more chance that it will go through.’

 

‘What happens now?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Now, all members of the Wizengamot vote whether or not to oust Dumbledore. Considering that the Independents and member of the Progressive Party have voted against Dumbledore and the leader of the Independents has backed the vote of no confidence we have a good chance of forcing Dumbledore out of power,’ explained Nott.

 

Harry turned his attention back to the Wizengamot were bolts of light were once more flying into the middle. Harry waited with baited breath for the results to come in praying for his Dad’s murderer to be ousted out of power. Then the results displayed forty-eight against versus seventy-four for the vote of no confidence.

 

Harry froze for a second shocked that they had actually done it. That after fifty years Dumbledore was actually being forced out of power. He had realised that this was optimum time to do it but he hadn’t thought he could actually do it. But they had. Harry couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face.

 

They were one step closer to achieving their goals.


	57. Revelations, Proposals and Breakings

** Chapter Fifty-Seven **

** Revelations, Proposals and Breakings **

‘PREGNANT?’ demanded Bill shocked.

 

Bill, and Charlie had come back home after being told to come home by their father. Neither Bill or Charlie had wanted to come home after the deal that had been struck with Harry’s father and the Ministry of Magic. From what had happened with Percy they knew that their parents would view their action as absolute and utter betrayal. Bill hadn’t missed that Percy had not been invited to this family meeting.

 

Bill and Charlie had only agreed to come because Fred and George had told them it was a good idea to. Neither Fred nor George knew exactly what their parents had wanted to tell them but they thought from their parents’ reaction that it was important. However, Ginny being pregnant was the last thing any of them had ever expected.

 

Bill and Charlie had been completely and utterly shocked at the revelations. Fred and George looked alarmed but not as shock as they should be. Currently they looked like they were silently communicating. Only Ron looked angry and disgusted but from one look from their mother Ron shut his mother.

 

‘Yeah,’ Ginny said heavily.

 

Bill took the time to actually look at his baby sister. She was paler than Bill had ever seen her. Her freckles standing out clearly on her face and bright red hair contrasting brightly with her skin. Ginny was perched on the edge of her seat with her arms wrapped around herself looking like she wanted to flee the whole situation.

 

Ginny was just thirteen years old! She couldn’t be pregnant! Not now when the whole world was imploding around them! Bill closed his eyes he was usually calm and relatively fun-loving but his thirteen-year-old sister pregnant was not something that he felt calm about. What had Ginny been thinking? She could ruin her whole life!

 

‘GINNY!’ Bill yelled horrified.

 

‘Bill,’ Arthur said firmly. ‘I am well aware of the seriousness of the situation but lecturing Ginny will not help anyone!’

 

‘How did this happen?’ demanded Charlie.

 

‘The normal way,’ Molly said sharply.

 

‘Who’s the father?’ demanded Bill harshly.

 

‘None of your business,’ snapped out Ginny.

 

Bill was pleased to see something of the fire that was his little sister. Then he frowned at how defensive that Ginny was over the name of her child’s father! Had she been raped or was it someone their parents would not approve of like Malfoy or Potter.

 

Bill was sure that after Ginny watched Percy being cast out for getting a promotion Ginny would fear saying her child was also the child of a Darksider. Didn’t Ginny know that if that was the case Bill would protect her. The five of them were planning to disown themselves anyway. They would happily protect and adopt Ginny and her child.

 

However, it was Ron, Fred and George’s reaction that Bill was most interested in. Ron looked at Ginny’s stomach like she was carrying a demon’s child. Meanwhile, the twins’ were looking more and more concerned even if they tried to hide it.

 

‘It was consensual?’ asked Charlie.

 

‘Yes, of course,’ Ginny said impatiently. ‘Maybe I want to keep it to myself for the moment.’

 

‘And the father?’ demanded Bill. ‘Legally, speaking if it is consensual, you know who the father is magical and you know who it is you have to inform them of the child or if they find out you could be accused of line theft!’

 

Bill was sure he didn’t imagine the way that Fred and George flinched together. Or the way that Ron smirked at this pronunciation. Nor the way that his mother tensed slightly before a smile appeared on her face.

 

‘Don’t be silly, Bill,’ Molly said calmly. ‘It’s nothing like that.’

 

Bill hated the way Molly patronised them all. They were not children anymore. And this was serious! Okay, in these circumstances it was not a Kissable offence. And it was rare in these circumstances that anyone would be charged with Line Theft.

 

But if the father found out the fact that they had hid the child’s existence from the father it would mean if the father wanted custody they would stand in good stead. True there was little chance they would win the custody battle anyway as the individual with the highest standing would be granted rights to the children. Unless both parents were Heads of Houses and the one of the higher standing already had an Heir whilst the one with lower standing did not. True at this point with everything their family had been accused of it was quite possible that they would lose the custody battle to even Muggleborns.

 

‘And no one can prove that Ginny knows who the father is,’ pointed out Molly.

 

Bill knew that was true. It was one of the reasons that it was almost impossible for any convictions to happen in these cases because no one could universally prove they had not had sexual intercourse with multiple partners. Bill just hoped that this was not true because it was bad enough his kid sister having sex with one person. It would be terrible if he found out it was more than that.

 

‘And does she?’ demanded George seemingly asking another question.

 

‘Of course, I do!’ Ginny retorted sounding offended.

 

That was one thing at least that Ginny hadn’t been having sex with multiple partners. But out of the corner of Bill’s eyes he saw Fred and George shared a look. Bill couldn’t help but think that they knew something about all this. Bill would ask later when their parents and younger siblings were not around.

 

‘But no one else outside of us has to know that,’ Molly said calmly.

 

Bill frowned then nodded, ‘if that’s what you want.’

 

It was at that point Elphias Doge and Albus Dumbledore turned up still wearing their Wizengamot robes. Bill knew that today was the monthly Wizengamot meeting. From the looks on the two Lords faces it had not gone well.

 

‘What happened now?’ asked Bill with a sigh.

 

Surely nothing more could have happened at the Wizengamot. Oh, who was Bill kidding everything was going on at the moment. And given this was Foma Slytherin’s first meeting there was sure to have been issues raised. Never mind the fact that whether the Slytherin Lord was the Dark Lord or not he had reasons to detest the Headmaster for what he had done to Harry at the very least

 

‘Voldemort called a vote of no confidence,’ Dumbledore said grimly.

 

Bill blinked at the revelations but he was not surprised. The majority of the public were horrified at what Dumbledore had done to Harry. Few people actually believed that Harry Potter was the son of You Know Who. Never mind the fact that with Harry and his father’s seat changing hands the Dark or Traditional Party now held the most seats.

 

‘And they voted against you?’ asked Bill.

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘Voldemort has the Wizengamot fooled.’

 

‘What are we going to do now?’ demanded Arthur.

 

‘Can’t you just re-run?’ asked Ron.

 

Dumbledore shook his head, ‘not for another year. But we do need to have one of our people to get elected because Voldemort will be trying to get himself or a Death Eater elected.’

 

‘I will run,’ Lord Doge said.

 

Arthur frowned, ‘is that the best idea with the public perception as it currently is?’

 

Bill could see his father’s point of view as it currently was Elphias Doge as Albus Dumbledore’s best friend and loyalist ally would not get enough votes to be elected. Not when even if all Progressive Party members voted for him they would still need Independent votes to beat the Traditionalists. That was not looking very likely at the moment. No, it would be better to have someone else who was not so obviously associated with Dumbledore to fill the void.

 

‘Elphias is the only member of the Wizengamot in the Order,’ Dumbledore said calmly.

 

‘What about Malcolm McGonagall?’ asked Arthur quietly. ‘He’s always supported Dumbledore. Surely Professor McGonagall will be able to convince him into following the Light. He usually does anyway at least in the Wizengamot.’

 

‘Why didn’t he join in the first place?’ asked Ron frowning.

 

‘Malcolm, is happy to support me politically but does not believe in what he referred to vigilantly justice,’ Dumbledore said frowning disapprovingly.

 

‘But we don’t need him to join the Order,’ Arthur said pointedly. ‘We just need someone we trust to prevent the Dark side from taking control of the Wizengamot.’

 

Doge nodded, ‘McGonagall may be more successful in getting support from the Independents. The real question is whether or not we can trust him.’

 

Dumbledore nodded, ‘we should talk to Minerva.’

 

After Dumbledore and Doge left the twins shared a look and disappeared off into the garden. Bill was still convinced that the twins knew something about Ginny’s pregnancy but what it could be Bill couldn’t guess. Bill signalled Charlie to follow the twins outside to just before the wards where they were talking animatedly.

 

‘Ginny’s pregnant,’ Fred said.

 

‘I know,’ George replied.

 

‘You don’t think-‘Fred said.

 

‘-that they actually-‘George said.

 

‘Merlin, I hope not,’ Fred said.

 

‘What’s going on?’ demanded Bill. ‘What do you know about Ginny?’

 

Fred and George shared a look.

 

‘Can we talk-‘began George.

 

‘-at your room-‘finished Fred.

 

Bill nodded understanding that his younger brothers were concerned about their parents overhearing. Bill guessed that whatever it was Fred and George would not want to get out. Bill was going through the worst things that it could possibly be but he couldn’t think what it was. They Apparated back to Bill’s room where Percy was sitting on the coach reading.

 

‘What’s happened?’ demanded Percy.

 

‘Ginny’s pregnant,’ Bill said grimly.

 

‘What? How?’ demanded Percy.

 

‘That’s what we would like to know,’ Bill said grimly.

 

‘Dumbledore was planning-‘Fred said after sharing a look with George.

 

‘-to have Snape acquire-‘began George.

 

‘-Harry’s semen-‘Fred said graver than Bill had ever seen him.

 

‘-and use it to impregnate-‘continued George.

 

‘-Ginny,’ finished Fred.

 

Bill swore loudly horrified that this was going on. He couldn’t believe that his parents were allowing this to happen but then he hadn’t thought that they would ever allow a child to be abused. But surely they knew that if they were caught all associates could be sentenced to the Kiss!

 

Were they that fanatically devoted to Albus Dumbledore that they were willing to witness not only Ginny’s life in the pregnancy but also theirs and their children’s lives if they were caught. Never mind the poor child who would likely be treated just as bad as Harry was because the child would be the Heir of the Slytherin line. But Bill knew the answer to that question; his parents’ would follow Albus Dumbledore to the end of the world.

 

‘Fuck,’ Bill swore again. ‘They wouldn’t.’

 

‘Yes, they would,’ Percy said grimly. ‘If they thought it would help.’

 

‘How in the name of Merlin would that help anyone!?’ demanded Charlie.

 

‘It would if they were after Harry’s money and seats,’ Bill said grimly.

 

‘They couldn’t claim anything unless they wanted everyone to know that Ginny is pregnant with Harry’s child,’ Percy said. ‘And even if the Slytherins’ couldn’t convict them of line-theft Harry was the titled parent would be automatically granted custody.’

 

‘Unless, Lord Slytherin and Harry were dead,’ Bill said grimly. ‘That’s the plan, right?’

 

George nodded, ‘the plan is after Harry and his father are dead for Ginny to claim regency over Harry’s vaults and seats.’

 

‘Fuck,’ swore Percy. ‘What the fuck were they thinking?’

 

All four of the Weasley brothers started at Percy’s language. Bill could honestly not name a single instance that Percival Ignatius Weasley had ever sworn, ever. In fact, he always lectures Bill and Charlie for the swears he had picked up on digs and at the reserve – or the English ones at least.

 

‘Percy,’ gaped Fred.

 

‘Did you just?’ George gaped.

 

‘He did,’ Fred.

 

‘Oh, knock it off you two,’ snapped Percy. ‘This is serious. You don’t think that Dumbledore actually got his hands-on Harry’s semen?’

 

‘If anyone could-‘George said.

 

‘-it would be-‘continued Fred.

 

‘Albus Dumbledore,’ finished Fred.

 

‘Fuck,’ swore Charlie. ‘What the hell are we going to do now? If anyone finds out we will all be facing the Kiss!’

 

‘We have to disown ourselves,’ Bill said. ‘Today. Then we can claim ignorance.’

 

‘But what if Lord Slytherin found out we knew and didn’t tell him?’ asked Percy.

 

‘We don’t know anything for sure,’ Bill said sharply.

 

‘They already know,’ Fred said.

 

‘You told Harry,’ Bill understood.

 

Fred nodded, ‘we wanted-‘

 

‘-to protect him,’ George said.

 

‘-so told him,’ Fred continued.

 

‘-soon as Dumbledore,’ George said.

 

‘-proposed the plan,’ finished Fred.

 

‘They’ll work it out on their own as soon as they hear Ginny is pregnant,’ Bill said grimly. ‘Do mum, dad, Ginny and Ron all know?’ he demanded.

 

‘Mum, Ginny and Ron do,’ Fred confirmed. ‘We’re-‘

 

‘-not sure if,’ began George.

 

‘Dad knows,’ Fred finished.

 

‘Should we tell him?’ asked Charlie.

 

George shook his head, ‘if he doesn’t know-‘

 

‘-he would confront Mum,’ completed Fred.

 

‘Revealing to them that we knew and potentially that the Slytherins knew,’ nodded Bill. ‘It would not change anything anyway as Dad would hide it to protect Ginny, Ron and Mum anyway even if he disagreed with what they did. At least if Dad knows when everything comes out his ignorance will protect him from the Kiss.’

 

‘I still can’t believe they would do something so despicable!’ Charlie said shaking his head.

 

Bill knew that Charlie had been the one most reluctant about turning away from their family. It seemed that the suspected Line Theft had made it quite clear that they had no other choice but disownment. Not if they wanted to escape the Kiss.

 

Fred nodded, ‘I know.’

 

‘Should we inform Lord Slytherin of our suspicions?’ asked Percy.

 

Bill shook his head, ‘I don’t want to sentence them to the Kiss.’

 

‘But what about-‘began George.

 

‘-the child,’ continued Fred.

 

‘-it doesn’t deserve-‘continued George.

 

‘-to suffer like-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-Harry,’ continued George.

 

Bill frowned he could see the twins point that the child Ginny carried was an innocent who would be doomed to suffer if they did nothing. But Bill also feared for his family who would be sentenced to death. The chose really came down to whether he chose the innocent child or his culpable family. There was no choice really even if Bill wished there was.

 

Bill nodded tiredly, ‘your right. Do you have a way to contact Harry?’

 

George nodded, ‘yes.’

 

Bill closed his eyes, ‘do it. Now we have to go to Gringotts and get out of this shit.’

 

Quarter of an hour later found the elder five Weasley boys sitting in opposite to Manager Goduzs Stonefire’s going through the loops that they would need to in order to stop being Weasleys. Thanks to Ragnok’s offer of aid Bill had been seen as soon as he had arrived in Gringotts. For that Bill was thankful as it was complicated enough as it was.

 

‘It is unusual for so many members of a family to wish to disown themselves,’ Stonefire said. ‘Usually it is a simple manner of disowning yourself and choosing your own name for the House you will start,’ explained Stonefire. ‘Are you all of age?’

 

‘Yes,’ Bill said.

 

‘I take it that you want to remain brothers?’ checked the goblin.

 

Bill nodded, ‘yes.’

 

‘And you do not have any other Houses you are related to who would adopt you?’ asked Stonefire.

 

Bill shook his head, ‘no. The Ancient and Noble House of Prewett disowned mum after our uncles were killed. They have shown no interest in getting to know us.’

 

Stonefire nodded, ‘then I would suggest that Cursebreaker Weasley to disown himself first. Then when Charles, Percival, Frederick and George disown themselves Cursebreaker Weasley will adopt them into your House.’

 

‘Alright,’ Bill nodded.

 

The goblin nodded, ‘fill out this form. Part A is just your current details and Part B are the changes you are making.’

 

****

** Part A – Current Details **

**Full Name:** William Arthur Weasley

**D.O.B.:** 29.11.1970

**Place of Birth:** The Burrow, near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon

**House:** Old and Noble House of Weasley

**Mother:** Molly Williamina Weasley nee Prewett (disowned)

**Father:** Arthur Septimus Weasley

**Occupation:** Cursebreaker

**Address:** 9 El Tahir Square, Cairo, Egypt

**Signature:** W.A. Weasley

 

 

** Part B – New Details **

**Reasons:**                             Do not wish to be associated with criminal elements of the Old and Noble House of Weasley

**New House:** Newblood House of Morant

**New Motto:** Respect is Earned, Honesty is Appreciated, Trust is Gained, Loyalty is Returned, Love is Precious

**New Name:** William Arthur Morant

**Signature:**                           W.A. Morant

 

‘Cursbreaker Morant, we will update your records with us and send the appropriate paperwork to the Ministry of Magic,’ Stonefire informed them.

 

‘Thank you,’ nodded Bill.

 

‘There is just one final thing to do,’ Stonefire said. ‘You will have to submit your blood in order to confirm that you are not under the influence of any spells or potions.’

 

Bill nodded having expected that already. Bill took the magical blade and pricked his other hand with it which dropped into vial of orange potion. Immediately, the potion turned clear proving that he was clean of potions and spells.

 

Stonefire nodded, ‘good. And here are the disownment papers for yourselves,’ Stonefire said. ‘Leave New House and New Motto blank and just sign your names with your first and middle names.’

 

A few minutes later and four sheets of parchment were returned to the goblin who checked them and nodded apparently satisfied. He then pulled out four additional pieces of parchment from his desk drawer. Bill realised that he would have to fill out an adoption form for each of his brothers.

 

‘The adopter – that’s Cursbreaker Morant – is to fill out Part A – and the adoptees – that’s Charles Septimus, Percival Ignatius, Frederick Gideon, and George Fabian – are to fill out Part B,’ informed the goblin. ‘I’ll fill out Part C as the witness. Ignore any parts which ask for permissions of the Department of Magical Children or guardians information as you are all of legal permission.’

 

 

** Part A – Adopter’s Details **

**Name:**                                  William Arthur Morant

**D.O.B.:** 29.11.1970

**Place of Birth:** The Burrow, near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon

**House:** Newblood House of Morant

**Occupation:** Cursebreaker

**Address:** 9 El Tahir Square, Cairo, Egypt

**Background Check:** N/A (adoptee’s legal adults)

**Signature:** W.A. Morant

**Adoption Position:**           Brother to William Arthur Morant, Head of Newblood House of Morant

 

 

 

Bill then handed the four sheets to each of his brothers who filled out each of the form. Again, Stonefire filled out Part C as the witness and administrator. Then he requested Bill’s brothers to test that they were clean of potions and spell which they were.

 

Stonefire nodded, ‘I will update your information in Gringotts and I will send the details to the Department of Magical Records. You will get a letter when that goes through.’

 

Bill nodded, ‘thank you Stonefire.’

 

**AN: For those who do not know. Harry is fourteen on AO3 and 16 on FF.net. If you notice anywhere that is wrong please tell me.**


	58. The New House of Morant

**  Chapter Fifty-Eight **

** The New House of Morant **

**_The Weasley-Morant Affair_ **

**_By Rita Skeeter_ **

 

Arthur frowned, ‘what now?’

 

After the events of the past previous weeks he couldn’t believe that there could be more trouble for them. Not after Harry had betrayed them all to the Dark Lord. Not after Molly had revealed her crimes against Harry that must have contributed to Harry's betrayal. Not now that they were all fearing what would happen to Ginny and her baby should it ever be discovered that the child she carried was Harry’s.

 

‘What’s happened?’ asked Ginny.

 

Arthur sighed, ‘Skeeter’s published another article about us.’

Ginny and Ron came around to look over his shoulder both wondering what was going on. Molly started from where she was standing at the hob frying pancakes. She carried the plate of pancakes over to see what Skeeter had published about them this time. To Arthur it seemed just one thing after another. Sometimes Arthur wondered if this was revenge for what they had or hadn’t done to Harry.

 

‘Who are the Morants?’ asked Ginny frowning.

 

Arthur shook his head, ‘never heard of them. Most likely a Muggleborn or Half-Blood family. What they have to do with us or this mess I can only guess.’

 

_The Old and Noble House of Weasley have faced many troubles over the last few years._

 

‘Because of Slytherin,’ scowled Ron.

 

_First Arnold Weasley was fined for breaking his own laws._

 

Arthur felt his ears go red that the car had once more made it into the newspaper. Arthur could feel Molly’s glare on him. Arthur didn’t say anything knowing that his crime was dealt with and actually one of the least crimes they were accused of. He had to pay a fine but with the children at school and the Daily Prophet Prize Draw winnings they had long ago paid.

 

_And now they are facing several charges laid by Lord Foma Slytherin on behalf of his son and Heir, Hadrian Slytherin. These charges include embezzlement, illegal use of mind altering potions and instigation of illegal marriage contracts._

 

‘We had to control Slytherin!’ Ron scowled.

 

Arthur frowned, ‘and maybe if you hadn’t Harry wouldn’t have felt so betrayed that he thought You Know was the better option.’

 

‘He’s a Slytherin – he’s evil!’ Ginny said angrily.

 

Arthur sighed knowing that Ginny felt hurt and betrayed by Harry. That it would take her a long time to forgive Harry. Arthur just hoped that she would not take out her anger at Harry on the child she carried. Because Arthur had failed Harry he would not do the same with Harry’s child especially as the child would be Arthur's first grandchild.

 

_Now Arnold’s five eldest sons – Wilfred, Christopher, Peter, Frank and Gerald Weasley – have chosen to remove themselves from the scandal their families are undergoing._

 

‘WHAT?’ screeched Molly fury in her voice.

 

Arthur felt dread in his heart as he read the sentence again. Arthur prayed to Merlin that this was wrong but Arthur knew deep down that it was right. Percy had been kicked out by Molly because of his allegiance to the Ministry and refusal to believe Dumbledore that He Who Must Not Be Named was back. And Bill would be put in a very difficult position with Gringotts who would be after them for the embezzlement. It was Charlie he was most surprised at especially with Ginny’s revelations just yesterday.

 

‘They wouldn’t betray us,’ Ginny said sounding horrified.

 

‘Percy would,’ Ron said bitterly. ‘He’s very ambitious.’

 

‘And Bill is in a very difficult position with the goblins,’ Arthur said tiredly.

 

‘That’s no excuse,’ Molly said angrily.

 

‘Molly,’ Arthur said reasonably.

 

‘THEY BETRAYED US!’ Molly shouted. ‘THEY’RE HAPPY TO STICK THEIR HEAD IN THE SAND TO PROTECT THEMSELVES! THEY’RE HAPPY TO LET THE DARK WIN FOR THEIR OWN SELFISH, COWARDICE! DON’T THEY UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY’RE CONDEMNING THE WORLD TO! THEY’RE NO SONS OF MINE!’

 

‘No, they’re not,’ Arthur said heavily. ‘Not anymore.’

 

_They have taken the name Morant meaning courage, enduring and steadfast raven. Is this to suggest that despite the struggles that they are undergoing they will endure?_

 

‘Struggle!?’ Ginny demanded angrily. ‘We’re the ones fighting against He Who Must Not Be Named whilst they’re run off like cowards! I’m the one who is pregnant with a bleeding Slytherin!’

 

_More than that is this an admittance of their knowledge of the Weasley’s family guilt?_

 

Arthur closed his eyes he knew that this would be exactly what the rest of the Wizarding World would say. They would see the boys’ actions as admittance of the Weasley family guilt which was sadly true. Worse that Bill, Charlie and Percy were far more successful than Arthur ever had been. Not because Arthur couldn’t have progressed but because he was happy where he was.

 

_Or are they just serving themselves? Have they seen how the tide is turning and chose to abandon their family?_

 

Ginny scowled, ‘that’s exactly what they’re doing. They care more about their _careers_ than the Light! They’re behaving like … like … like _Slytherins!’_

 

_Or are they so horrified at their family’s’ guilt that they turned away from their family in shame?_

 

Arthur had a feeling that this was more the issue with the children. Percy’s dislike of Dumbledore’s treasonous actions and loyalty to the Ministry had been obvious. Bill’s worry about their embezzlement.

 

Fred and George who Molly had always been hard on for reasons that they had never understood. Arthur suspected they were so like Molly’s brothers that it hurt and scared Molly who had never been the same afterwards especially when Gideon’s widow had disowned her sister-in-law. But Fred and George didn’t know this which lead to them acting out against Molly and a lot of friction between the twins and Molly.

 

Never mind all the boys disliked how Arthur and Molly had turned a blind eye to Harry’s abuse because Dumbledore said it was alright. And they were right. Arthur had known he should have spoken to Amelia Bones about Harry’s upbringing. Instead he had listened to Dumbledore and Molly saying that it was safer that Harry was in an abusive background than end up being killed by his Death Eater guardians. Now Arthur understood that Dumbledore was only trying to control Harry.

 

‘ASHAMED OF US!’ screeched Molly. ‘It is who should be ashamed of them!’

 

Arthur sighed, ‘I’m not. They’ve done what it best for them to survive this!’

 

Molly scowled, ‘you’re too soft.’

 

_It should be said that the brothers in question are highly successful in their respective professions. Wilfred Morant, 24, is a respected Cursebreaker working in Cairo, Egypt the capital of the Goblin Nation. Christopher Morant, 22, is a dragonlogist completing his Mastery in just four years which he began at the age of 17 whilst completing his NEWTs. Peter Morant, 18, who graduated with seven NEWTs where he was instantly talent spotted by the Department of International Cooperation. The youngest two Frank and Gerald, 17, are ambitious entrepreneurs’ owners of joke product service Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and close friends of Heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin._

 

Arthur couldn’t help the proud smile that spread across his face as he read of his children’s success. He was actually surprised that Fred and George who were not academic had been included in the list. He had no idea that their joke products were already becoming more and more well known. More now than ever after this front page publicity.

 

Molly frowned, ‘Slytherin got to them. I always knew they would come to no good the way they were behaving. Let’s just hope he doesn’t tell the Slytherin bastard about the pregnancy.’

 

Arthur closed his eyes horrified at this latest problem. Arthur hadn’t even thought that Fred and George would choose Harry over their family. Yet, it was obvious now that they may have done just that. If Harry and his father found out that Ginny’s baby was Harry’s, then they could take not only the child but Ginny from them!

 

_Are the Newblood House of Morant just highly ambitious young men who are willing to sacrifice their family to further their own agenda?_

 

‘Yes,’ growled Molly.

 

_Would these highly successful young men be involved in their family’s crimes?_

 

‘You know they have been conflicted over everything,’ Arthur sighed. ‘I don’t know why they chose to leave yesterday but I understand why.’

 

_And who can blame the Morant brothers for not sacrificing themselves for the criminal elements in their biological family? I for one wholly support the Morant Brothers in refusing to allow their family to drag them down!_

 

‘Well I do!’ Ron snapped. ‘They betrayed us all!’

 

Molly nodded grimly, ‘we have to talk to Dumbledore!’

 

 

 

-x

 

 

‘We have to go,’ Bill said sharply.

 

‘Coming,’ George called out.

 

Bill, Percy, Fred and George were currently all staying in Bill’s apartment in Cairo. Bill was the only one who had any formal residence. Charlie lived in accommodation on the Dragon Preserve which was only big enough for him. Of course, if he got married or had an underaged dependent he would get larger accommodation but as even Fred and George were over seventeen that would not be provided.

 

Luckily there were three bedrooms in Bill’s flat so there was enough room for all four of them. But it was a bit of a squeeze especially with the twins’ inventive streak. Bill had had more than one complaint from his neighbours about the explosions so much so Bill had to warn the twins if they didn’t pack it in he would have to confiscate their potions ingredients and wands.

 

It was also inconvenient for Percy’s work in London as International Portkeys were damned expensive and the time difference was difficult for Percy.  Currently, Percy and the twins were looking for a home in England. Percy wanted a place in the country which would eventually become the state home for the Morant Family. Fred and George hoped for a workshop to work on their pranking products so they could eventually save up enough money to buy a shop in one of the Wizarding shopping districts.

 

Bill for his part was helping them because he knew politically speaking it would really aid them if they did have a home and grounds that the Morants could claim to. He personally thought that the best idea would be to buy land somewhere and build their own house. It would still be expensive but it would wholly there’s.

 

It had been just two days since they had stopped being Weasleys. That evening Fred and George had written to Harry requesting a meeting with him and his father. Harry had written back almost immediately agreeing to meet in two evenings at a posh Muggle restaurant in London. And now they were supposed to be leaving, _now,_ but the twins were naturally not ready! Charlie was going to waiting for them.

 

Currently, Percy was beside him tapping his right foot impatiently. Percy was dressed in his best Muggle-style suit; a black pin-striped suit. Bill, too was dressed in his best Muggle clothes; white trousers and shirt, black tie and a long black trench coat. Fred and George came marching out of the third bedroom in twin black suits, frilly cream shirts and bright red bow ties.

 

‘Are you two finally ready?’ asked Fred.

 

Percy scowled, ‘we’ve been ready for fifteen minutes!’

 

Bill rolled his eyes at Percy, ‘calm down, Percy. They’re ready now. Let’s go.’

 

Bill pulled out an old Muggle book which was also the Portkey that Harry’s father had provided for their meeting. For once they would not have to pay for the Portkey to Britain. They really did need to have a home-base in Britain because they had so much business in Britain currently.

 

A few weeks ago, and Bill would rarely be in Britain since he was eighteen years old. Last summer had been the first time he had come back to Britain since he had graduated and only for Quidditch. And he had spent the whole holiday putting up with his mother – Molly he corrected himself as she was no longer his mother – criticising everything from his job, hair, clothes, lack of steady girlfriend and children.

 

‘Adstrum,’ Bill spoke once all four of them were holding a corner of the book.

 

The four of them felt the familiar yank from behind their naval as they were transported half-way across the world. They were deposited on the lobby of a busy, London restaurant. Charlie who was already there and waiting for them helped pick the four of them off the floor. Charlie was looking very smart in a handsome grey suit and what appeared to be his old Gryffindor tie. Bill hadn’t even known that his younger brother had owned a suit. Certainly, it was a surprise to see the dragon keeper out of jeans, leathers and artfully torn robes.

 

‘You own a suit!?’ Bill asked pretending to look shocked.

 

Charlie smirked, ‘Muggles like it.’

 

Bill rolled his eyes, ‘why am I not surprised? It’s always sex with you,’ Bill snorted amused. ‘Come on. And don’t flirt with Harry – we want to stay on Lord Slytherin’s good side.’

 

Bill and the rest of the Morant clan made their way inside the building hoping none of the Muggles had noticed there very un-Muggle arrival. At the front desk, they said they with the Slytherin party as Harry had directed them to. They were directed by a waited to a private booth where Harry and his father were already present.

 

Harry was wearing a black three-piece suit with a bright red silk shirt. Bill was once again confronted by how different the boy was underneath the glamours he had worn all his life. Gone were the luminescent green eyes; replaced by serious dark brown eyes. The bright red scar was barely there underneath his fringe. And Bill was pleased to see some meat beginning to appear on the boy’s bones.

 

‘Lord Slytherin, Heir Slytherin,’ greeted Bill. ‘Thank you for agreeing to meet with us.’

 

Lord Slytherin smiled, ‘it is an honour to meet an upcoming family. I congratulate you on gaining control of your ow destiny.’

 

Bill knew that what the Slytherin Lord wasn’t saying was that he was pleased that they were backing away from Dumbledore and the Light. Bill knew that the less support that Dumbledore had the more likely that Foma Slytherin would be to win the election against Elphias Doge, Zacharias Smith and whoever else was nominated by the next Wizengamot meeting. Of course, Dumbledore in all his paranoia had ignored his f – Arthur’s – suggestion that Malcom McGonagall would be more likely to win.

 

Harry meanwhile smiled softly at them, ‘I’m sorry that all this ripped your family apart.’

 

‘It’s not your fault,’ Fred said sharply.

 

Harry smiled, ‘but I am glad for your continued friendship.’

 

Tom cleared his voice, ‘what is it that you wanted to tell me?’

 

Bill closed his eye even now that he was here with the Slytherins he really didn’t want to inform them. Not knowing that this would be sentencing his mother and two kid siblings to death. But he knew that what they had done was wrong. Bill knew that if he didn’t he would be sentencing a baby to hell. He couldn’t do that to his little nephew or niece or any child for that matter. Had he known that Harry was being abused he would have personally informed the Ministry of Magic. No matter what his mother said as he would do if he discovered any child was living in an abusive environment.

 

Percy cleared his throat, ‘on Wednesday Ginny told us she was pregnant.’

 

‘Ginny’s pregnant?’ Harry asked sounding grim. ‘Ah, you think she might have succeeded in getting some of my sperm,’ Harry said blushing at the final word.’

 

‘Is there any chance it could be yours?’ demanded George.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘no I would know.’

 

Bill frowned, ‘is there any chance, any chance at all that you could have been Obliviated at some point?’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘no. I’m always around people I trust. The only time that I’m not is at home or … or a friend’s home. Both of which are behind wards.’

 

‘Are you sure-‘began George.

 

‘-you can trust them?’ finished Fred.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said eyes dark flashing.

 

A waiter came over to them and took their drink and starter orders. That caused all of them to go silent whilst the waiter was taking their orders. Their conversation was not something they wanted anyone especially a Muggle to overhear. Not that the Muggle would be able to understand what they were talking about but it was better to be safe than breach the International Statute of Secrecy or have their meeting get back to Dumbledore.

 

‘We will still get you checked out by Healer Whitehead,’ Lord Slytherin said.

 

Harry swore under his breath, ‘fuck.’

 

Harry and his father began hissing at each other in what was obviously Parseltongue. Beside him Percy looked disquieted at the sound of a language known to be evil. Charlie looked curious at the language that was highly revered amongst Dragonologists around the world. Fred and George meanwhile frowned like Bill not liking being kept out of the loop.

 

‘What is it?’ demanded Bill a little coolly.

 

Harry sighed, ‘my Healer’s practice was broken into two weeks ago, and a sample was stolen. After the incident, a note was sent out to the rest of us informing us of the break-in and theft. The sample that was stolen was sample 2245 – my semen sample was sample 2254.’

 

‘The thief could easily have got the wrong sample,’ Foma Slytherin said grimly.

 

Bill frowned everything fit perfectly but something felt off about this whole story. Then Bill got it; why the hell had a fourteen-year-old boy provided his semen sample? The only possible reasons for a wizard to give a semen sample were either for testing fertility or testing for sexual diseases. Harry was fourteen he had no reason to be worried about fertility even if he was the last of several ancient line an expected to produce an heir. Nor should he at the age of fourteen be engaging in any kind of sexual intercourse although truthfully that had not stopped Charlie.

 

‘Why did the Healer have Harry’s semen, anyway?’ asked Bill suspiciously.

 

Foma Slytherin scowled, ‘I wanted Harry to be checked out when I found out that he was sexually active.’

 

Harry flushed whilst glaring at his father, ‘that’s my business, father!’

 

Bill snorted, ‘that would do it.’

 

It was that point that the waiter returned with their drinks. Once again causing all seven of them to fall silent. Something that the waiter seemed to notice and looked at them suspiciously. Bill took a sip of his glass of water whilst thinking of what to say next.

 

‘So, what are you doing about school next year?’ asked Bill.

 

‘I’m going to be home-schooled,’ Harry said quietly. ‘Can’t go back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore running the place?’

 

‘What about schooling abroad?’ asked Bill. ‘Fred and George are attending Thinis in the fall.’

 

The Slytherin Lord nodded approvingly, ‘the second-best school in the world and the School of the Year. It has a highly-diversified curriculum with thirty-three of its subjects ranking in the top ten in world.’

 

‘Ten of which have the best results in the world,’ agreed Bill. ‘The ICW review is absolutely glowing of Thinis. It will be an excellent opportunity for Fred and George to gain the knowledge and results that Hogwarts denied them.’

 

‘Compared to Hogwarts who only offers twelve subjects,’ Harry said grimly.

 

‘And despite Dumbledore claiming it to be the best in the world none of its subject rank number one,’ Foma Slytherin said. ‘Only three subjects rank in the top ten; Ancient Runes because Babbling is a fantastic Runist. Arithmancy which is only taught exclusively in four schools most just have it as a module in Maths or Divination. And Muggle Studies which again is only taught exclusively in four schools when most schools have it as a module of culture studies and/or have Muggle subjects offered.’

 

‘Hogwarts really needs to changed,’ Harry said.

 

‘Yes, it does,’ agreed George.

 

‘But are you going-‘began Fred.

 

‘-to do about Ginny,’ finished George.

 

Harry frowned, ‘would you be willing to testify against her?’

 

Bill frowned but nodded, ‘to protect the child – yes.’

 

‘Why?’ asked the suspected Dark Lord frowning.

 

‘Because we didn’t do enough to help Harry,’ Bill said softly. ‘We won’t do the same for our sister’s child.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘The problem is that Line-Theft is very hard to prove,’ the Slytherin Lord said quietly. ‘Did Ginny or your parents explicitly tell you that her unborn child is the product of Line-Theft?’

 

‘No,’ George admitted.

 

‘Just that they-‘began Fred.

 

‘-were planning to,’ George finished.

 

Foma Slytherin nodded, ‘that’s enough to get them arrested on suspicion of line-theft but until the baby is born there is no proof that they actually went through with it. If Dumbledore realises that the baby is not a Slytherin he may abort the child.’

 

‘Even if she did a blood-test could be performed on the fetus,’ Harry said quietly. ‘All that would happen is that the crime of illegal abortion would be added to the crime of line-theft.’

 

‘Unless she disposes of the body before anyone knows what has happened,’ warned Bill.

 

The Slytherin Lord frowned, ‘that is a very good point.’

 

‘Then what do we do?’ asked Bill quietly.

 

‘We contact Amelia Bones with your suspicions and our suspicions,’ Harry said calmly. ‘I’m not sure what she will choose to do but she is intelligent and wily.’

 

‘She’s had to be,’ Harry’s father said quietly. ‘But Bones can only hold a suspect for a week without arrest,’ the Lord said. ‘And the second that she is released Dumbledore will abort the baby whether because he will not want another uncontrolled Slytherin or because he knows the baby is not a Slytherin.’

 

‘But if you don’t until the baby is born you’ll be suspected of conspiracy to commit line-theft,’ Harry said quietly. ‘You have to report it to Madam Bones.’

 

The Slytherin Lord nodded, ‘that’s true.’

 

Bill nodded, ‘alright, when.’

 

‘After dinner is over,’ Harry said simply.

 

 

**AN: And I’d like to give a shout out to Irda who gave me the idea for the name and motto of the Morant family.**


	59. Babies and Buisness

** Chapter Fifty-Nine **

** Babies and Business  **

Harry and the Morant boys were in the living room waiting for Harry’s father to return from the reception room. Harry had been left to host the Morants whilst his father contacted Amelia Bones. Harry was sure his father would be returning soon with Madam Bones.

 

The Morants were sat on the large five-seater sofa to Harry’s left. It wasn’t surprising given the nature of the “rumours” about the Slytherin’s that they had opted to safety in numbers. Not that it do them any good if the Slytherins had wanted to kill them.

 

Harry was sitting slightly curled up on the armchair closest to the door. If his father had been there Harry knew he would be getting a lecture about composure. Luckily, he was not so Harry was more than able to curl up comfortably with his friends.

 

‘So, Harry, what subjects are you going to take for your OWLs?’ asked Percy primly as ever.

 

‘Defence, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms this year, obviously, as I have a solid grounding there,’ Harry said. ‘Father also hopes by the year after next at the latest my History, Politics, Latin, Magical Theory and Runes will have reached appropriate levels that I can take them even if it will be a year late. I want to take Care of Magical Creatures next year as well.’

 

‘A good well-rounded group of subjects,’ nodded Percy nodded. ‘It’s a shame we don’t do Latin and Magical Theory in Hogwarts.’

 

‘I did a lot of self-study in Magical Theory and several Magical languages in school,’ Bill said quietly. ‘They are fascinating.’

 

‘I am discovering more and more how much I don’t know about the Wizarding World,’ Harry admitted nodding. ‘And how lacking Hogwarts education is.’

 

Percy opened his mouth, ‘that’s not true. Hogwarts is the best school there is.’

 

Harry snorted, ‘maybe in Britain but worldwide its ranking isn’t even in the top twenty. Hogwarts is very much geared at repetitive spellcasting. Rather than learning how to use our magic, why we have magic and how to navigate the Wizarding World.’

 

Percy nodded, ‘it must put Muggleborn – or raised in your case – children at a huge disadvantage.’

 

‘I think that’s rather the point,’ Harry said dryly.

 

‘What do you mean?’ asked Bill.

 

Harry frowned, ‘you have no idea how hard it is being Muggle-raised. I know now how much of a disadvantage I was at and how I accidentally insulted traditionalists but I then didn’t understand. So, I didn’t understand why traditionally raised Pure-Bloods disliked me as soon as I opened my mouth. I just thought that they were all Death Eaters without bothering to try and understand why. And they wouldn’t explain. So, in the face of overwhelming derision that we only understand as hatred and bigotry Muggleborns and half-bloods turn to the one person who we is seen to support them unconditionally.’

 

‘Dumbledore,’ Percy said understanding.

 

Harry nodded, ‘exactly.’

 

‘So, Dumbledore gains the unquestioning loyalty of all Muggleborns and Half-Bloods,’ Bill said understanding.

 

‘Exactly,’ Harry agreed. ‘It’s why we need to create a mandatory Wizarding Studies class for those not taught it at home. Honestly, I think it should be mandatory for all so that nobody ends up with any misconceptions about Muggleborns _stealing_ magic,’ snorted Harry.

 

‘Why isn’t there?’ asked Percy.

 

‘There once was,’ Harry said. ‘But Dumbledore knew that if Muggle-raised children knew how to fit in they wouldn’t be so hated amongst most traditionalists so would not cling to him desperately which only made traditionalists hate them more because of their blinding loyalty to their enemy.’

 

‘That’s devious,’ Percy said shocked.

 

‘Yes, I’m surprised he was not in Slytherin,’ Harry said amused. ‘Anyway, enough of politics where are you living at the moment?’

 

Harry knew that it was not time yet to push the older brothers. They needed to have time to think about everything that they had learnt. They may have turned their back on their families, on Dumbledore but they were not ready to betray everything they believed was right and good and join the Dark side. Yet, Harry was sure that they would agree with their beliefs which was why Harry had pointed out Dumbledore’s various manipulations and their plans to save the Wizarding World from Dumbledore.

 

‘Egypt,’ Percy said frowning.

 

‘My apartment is big enough for all four of us,’ Bill said.

 

Percy nodded, ‘and it puts Fred and George in the catchment area for Thinis.’

 

‘We are currently looking for a home in Britain,’ Bill added.

 

‘Oh, how’s that going?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Not great,’ admitted Percy. ‘Old estates rarely go up for sale and when they do they are expensive. We’re looking at a property in Wales with lots of potential. It has six bedrooms so we will all have a bedroom each and a spare bedroom. Three living rooms so that we can have one Floo Room, a private-family living room and one for entertaining guests. There will need to be a bit of work done as it’s a bit rundown due to it being uninhabited for a hundred years.’

 

Harry nodded guessing that the estate it belonged to had remained unclaimed for a hundred years. Hence, Gringotts able to legally reclaim all assets so would liquidise everything belonging to that family. That was one of the only times ancient homes came onto the market. That and if a family had to declare themselves bankrupt.

 

‘There is plenty of room for pets,’ Charlie said excitedly.

 

Harry snorted, ‘you do remember there are laws about keeping dragons in the backyard.’

 

‘Charlie will not be keeping dragons,’ Bill said calmly. ‘Or any creature above a level XXX classification.’

 

‘Hey,’ Charlie argued. ‘They’re only dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. The XXXX classification states that a qualified wizard can handle and I am a fully trained magizooligist!’

 

‘And if you’re not there?’ asked Bill.

 

‘The XXXX includes golden snidgets, thestrals, occamies and phoenixes,’ argued Charlie. ‘None of which are harmful.’

 

‘Where are you going to get the money to afford a snidget or an occamy?’ asked Bill.

 

‘Hey, I’m on a good salary the only reason I don’t have any animals is because the dragons would try and eat them,’ Charlie said simply.

 

‘And against the preserve regulations,’ Bill said quietly.

 

‘That too,’ grinned Charlie.

 

‘Why do I have a feeling you only want to house to start up a zoo of magical animals?’ laughed Fred.

 

‘Hey, it’s you lot who want the house but if I’m going in for it I better make it worth my while,’ Charlie said.

 

‘You don’t have to go in for it if you don’t want to,’ George said softly.

 

‘I know,’ Charlie said. ‘But it would be good to have a proper home especially if we want to establish the Morant House. And if I can get a few pets then I’m all for it.’

 

Bill shook his head, ‘I think you and I have a different definition of pets. It is a good property but I still think we would do better getting some land and building it ourselves,’ Bill argued.

 

‘But the Welsh does have-‘began Fred.

 

‘-a staff cottage-‘continued George.

 

‘-that we can turn-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-a workshop for-‘continued George.

 

‘-our joke business,’ finished Fred.

 

‘How is Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes going?’ asked Harry.

 

‘It’s Morants’ Magical Mayhem now,’ Fred said.

 

‘We just inverted the logo,’ George said.

 

‘And the publicity-‘began Fred.

 

‘-has seen an increase-‘continued George.

 

‘-in sales,’ finished Fred.

 

‘We really need a workshop,’ George said.

 

‘And a shop,’ added Fred.

 

‘And employees,’ agreed George.

 

Harry frowned thinking quickly about the twins’ enterprise. Harry had seen for himself how inventive the twins were and how unique their products were. Most Hogwarts students knew of the twins and their prank. Certainly, they had a good mail-order business at the moment which was only expanding day by day.

 

Never mind the only joke shop in the British Wizarding World was Zonko’s which from what Sirius said hadn’t changed its products much since Harry’s Dad was a boy. If the Morants undercut Zonko’s at the beginning and offered a wider range of products, they could drive Zonko’s out of business in the next few years. Or at least encourage some healthy competition forcing both businesses to up their game which could only be good for the economy.

 

All the twins needed was a financial backer to give them the start-up they needed for a place of business. Harry wondered if he could use some money from his trust vault to give them that. However, Harry knew it was against business sense to just give out money to friends even if he wanted to.

‘Have you got a business plan?’ asked Harry quietly.

 

George blinked, ‘we shall provide you with a business plan.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘if you do and it has potential I may be willing to go into business with you as a silent partner.’

 

‘Thank you,’ whispered Fred.

 

Harry shrugged, ‘I haven’t promised you anything. It all depends on your choices now.’

 

It was at that point that Harry’s father and Amelia Bones arrived looking between the six young men. Harry’s father gave Harry a sharp look which meant Harry would have to explain the offer made later. Harry was sure he could convince the Dark Lord of the benefits of going into business with the Morant twins.

 

Bones took the three-seater sofa opposite to the new Morants. The Dark Lord took the other armchair opposite to Harry. At Harry’s father look Harry uncurled himself and sat up straight in the chair. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly at his father’s snobbery.

 

‘Lord Slytherin, Heir Slytherin, Misters Morant,’ nodded Bones. ‘I believe you said you had information about a plot by the Weasleys and Albus Dumbledore?’

 

Harry nodded, ‘it seems Dumbledore is behind the line theft at Whitehead’s Healing Practice.’

 

Bones raised her eyebrow, ‘go on.’

 

‘It was after-‘began George.

 

‘-Lord Slytherin claimed-‘continued Fred.

 

‘Harry,’ finished George.

 

‘Dumbledore said-‘Fred started.

 

‘-that Harry was a-‘continued George.

 

‘-major threat,’ Fred continued.

 

‘-and the only choice was-‘continued George.

 

‘-to kill him,’ finished Fred.

 

‘Are you saying that you witnessed Albus Dumbledore plotting the murder of Heir Slytherin?’ asked Bones grimly.

 

‘Yes,’ the twins said in unison.

 

Bones looked grim, ‘will you provide a memory for me?’

 

‘Yes,’ the twins said together.

 

Bones nodded, ‘good. Then what happened?’

 

‘Ginny complained-‘began George.

 

‘-about not being-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-Lady Potter anymore,’ continued George.

 

‘Lord Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley had no right to sign a betrothal contract for my son,’ Voldemort said. ‘And I would never force my son to marry anyone!’

 

‘That’s progressive,’ Bill murmured.

 

‘I believe that arranged marriages cause more problems than they have benefits,’ Harry’s father said coolly. ‘Even ignoring that my son’s happiness is important to me. Few arranged marriages result in more than one child and is a large part of the reason the magical population has decreased so much in less than a hundred years. Never mind that when you limit who your child can marry inbreeding and all associated problems are more likely to occur.’

 

‘I agree,’ Bones said. ‘My niece is allowed to marry whoever she likes so long as they treat her right. Now, Misters Morant, what happened next?’

 

‘Dumbledore assured Ginny-‘began George said.

 

‘-that Ginny would marry-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-Harry before-‘continued George.

 

‘-he died,’ Fred finished.

 

‘How the bloody hell was he going to manage that?’ demanded Harry.

 

George shrugged, ‘he didn’t say. Mum demanded-‘

 

‘-to know what-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-we would do if-‘continued George.

 

‘-it didn’t work,’ finished Fred.

 

‘Dumbledore suggested-‘grimaced George.

 

‘-that we extract-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-some of his sperm,’ finished George disgustedly.

 

‘And Ginny would-‘Fred continued.

 

‘-carry the child,’ George added.

 

‘That’s line theft,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘We know,’ George said.

 

‘We argued-‘ Fred said quickly.

 

‘Harry’s our friend,’ George said.

 

‘And even if he wasn’t-‘Fred said.

 

‘-we would never support-‘continued George.

 

‘-rape!’ Fred finished.

 

‘Even if Dumbledore-‘continued George.

 

‘-claimed that it-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-not be rape,’ George continued.

 

‘-that they would-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-using spells,’ finished George.

 

‘That would still be rape,’ Percy said tightly. ‘Doesn’t matter if it was by force or due to mind altering potions and spells.’

 

‘Even if it was a plan to _seduce,’_ Tom grimaced, ‘Harry. If semen was gathered at the scene without Harry’s written consent it would still be line theft. Even if she just got pregnant in the normal way and withheld the information about the child’s father it would be line-theft. Anyway, go on.’

 

‘Soon as-‘George said.

 

‘-we heard that Ginny-‘began Fred.

 

‘-was pregnant,’ continued George.

 

‘-we worried that-‘continued Fred.

 

‘-the child might be-‘continued George.

 

‘-yours,’ finished Fred.

 

‘So I am guessing that the missing semen sample from Whiteheads’ Healers Practice was yours?’ asked Amelia.

 

‘No,’ Harry said shaking head. ‘But I did have a semen sample there,’ Harry said blushing and scowling.

 

Bones raised an eyebrow, ‘may I ask why.’

 

‘I wanted to confirm that he had been safe in his _activities,’_ Harry’s father said dryly.

 

‘DAD!’ Harry said mortified.

 

Bones looked amused, ‘and you think it could have been mixed up.’

 

‘My semen sample was 2245,’ Harry explained. ‘The stolen sample was 2254.’

 

‘It could have been a mix-up,’ nodded Bones.

 

Bones nodded, ‘and Lord Slytherin, Heir Slytherin do you have any idea who sample 2254 belongs to?’

 

‘No,’ Harry shook his head.

 

It had been agreed that they would not reveal any knowledge of who the true father was. No, there was no reason that Marcus Flint and Foma Slytherin should know each other well enough to speak about family issues like this. And they did not want anyone speculating on their friendship as even if Marcus Flint was never suspected as a Death Eater he was from traditional leanings and a Slytherin which was all that was needed to be suspected to be a Death Eater.

 

‘No,’ agreed his father.

 

Bones nodded unsurprised, ‘thank you.’

 

‘It might be a good idea for the child’s sake not to reveal that the child is not actually Harry’s,’ Slytherin said quietly. ‘Or Dumbledore and the Weasleys will view the child as a liability and Ginny may “miscarry”.’

 

Of course, abortions were illegal except in certain circumstances such as rape and endangering the mother or bearer’s life. But there needed to be an official hearing for that to occur. If they did forcefully abort the child’s life Ginny could go to prison for ten to fifteen years.

 

Bones frowned, ‘I see your point. Who the parent is matters less than the crime committed especially as there is proof that line theft has been planned. However, it will be difficult to prove until the child is born. At the moment, all we could convict them of is conspiracy to commit line theft.’

 

‘Well can’t you just keep them under surveillance until the child is born to make sure nobody runs?’ asked Harry. ‘It shouldn’t be too hard to explain if caught given the embezzling and conspiracy charges already being levelled.’

 

‘Slytherins,’ snorted Bill.

 

Forty minutes later the Morants and Madam Bones had left. Bones planning to go back to see Whitehead to try and get into contact with the true victim of the crime. And the Morants would be sure talking about the offer Harry had made.

 

‘So, are you going to let Marcus come forward?’ asked Harry quietly.

 

His father frowned, ‘I can see why he would want to. However, it is a risk if it is ever leaked. At the moment, no name is listed as the victim of the theft so Dumbledore will continue to assume it is yours. No, I think it’s best to leave things as they are for the moment although I will let Marcus know that the Weasley bitch has conceived his child so if he wants to come forward he may. Now what were you and the Morants discussing?’

 

‘Fred and George’s joke products,’ Harry said simply.

 

‘Oh?’ asked Tom. ‘Are you planning on giving them a start-up.’

 

‘Maybe,’ Harry said. ‘I know its bad business just to hand out money to friends for their ventures. But they are absolute genius inventors.’

 

‘Inventors do not always make good businessmen,’ warned Voldemort.

 

‘No,’ agreed Harry. ‘But they already have a loyal base of mail-order customer and I told them to present a business plan. But I think it could be a very profitable venture. At the present there is only one joke shop in Britain, right?’

 

Harry’s father nodded, ‘indeed. And only twelve worldwide which all vastly outcompete Britain internationally. However, with Britain’s extortionate tariffs they do not trade in Britain otherwise Zonko’s would have been closed a long time ago.’

 

‘Why are the British tariffs so high?’ asked Harry quietly.

 

Tom snorted, ‘because they know that they are outcompeted on the international market. If they did end up in a situation where they had to compete with foreign products they would be forced to compete at a level they cannot or go out of business. Thus, those with ties to the Wizengamot make sure to keep the tariffs high.

 

‘It is very short sighted for a variety of reasons. One, British standing world-wide is at an all-time low. Two, as our tariffs are so high so we do not get the best products we could hope to get as we are limited to British products or spending a small fortune to get it delivered from abroad. thirdly, very few British businesses are able to compete at an international level even if they have the product because our foreign neighbours in return rack up their own tariffs meaning few internationals buy British produce.’

 

Harry frowned, ‘all because some idiots want to play at being big fish in a small pond without even trying to go further.’

 

Tom nodded, ‘yes. Dumbledore has always used maintaining the current trade deals as a way to ensure support of the Neutral factions. It is why it essential for us to get into power so we can go over all the treaties with the various magical nations.’

 

‘Right, still the point is that Zonko’s has not produced any new products in years,’ Harry said.

 

‘Not since the founder died in 1978,’ Tom said. ‘I was married to James Potter,’ Tom said amused at Harry’s look.

 

‘Right,’ Harry said. ‘Well Fred and George have a bunch of unique products and if they undercut Zonko’s then the business could be very successful.’

 

‘You’ve thought this through,’ Tom said.

 

Harry shrugged, ‘if anyone could do this. It would be those two.’

 

Tom nodded, ‘I want to have the final say as you are not unbiassed.’

 

‘Of course,’ Harry said. ‘So, Ginny’s pregnant, huh? We should let Marcus know.’

 

Tom nodded, ‘and have Severus change the records in the Book of Admittance to the child being yours.’

 

Harry grimaced at the idea of having a child with Ginny Weasley. Of course, in another life the manipulations against him could have so easily have worked. This child could have really been his. The idea did not sit well with Harry at all.

 

**Alright not a huge amount of things happening here but here is another chapter for you all.**

**Next time: a meeting with the school governors**


	60. School Decisions

** Chapter Sixty **

** School Decisions **

It had been six days since the meeting with the Morants. On Monday, the International Confederation of Wizards had met with Fudge as the temporary British representative until the Chief Warlock was elected in September. Naturally, with Dumbledore gone those who wished to run for Supreme Mugwump placed their names in.

 

In total there were twelve representatives running. Three of whom were Light representatives that Tom could not allow to be elected. Luckily, however, none of the Light representatives had any particular loyalty to Dumbledore. Then there were two grey and three neutral elects who depending on the candidate would depend on how good it was for them. Then there were the four candidates were Dark.

 

Firstly, there was Vân Lê the Vietnamese representative. Tom had never met of him and he had been no one of note before Tom’s fall. And from what Tom had managed to find out the man was only popular in Vietnam so was unlikely to get in.

 

Next there was Mexico’s representative Adelina Ochoa who was actually a werewolf. She was very popular amongst the non-human voters in Mexico. However, it was unlikely she would get in due to heavy anti-lycan sentiments in the ICW. It was a shame from what he remembered of the alpha werewolf she was a shrewd, intelligent and ruthless woman. She could have been very useful.

 

Then there was Eva Tómasson the Icelandic representative who was also a very skilled necromancer. She had been a supporter of his during her younger days. However, a lot of the Light, Neutral and even some Greys would be wary of her necromancy so it was unlikely she would get elected. Despite the number of unsolvable cases she had solved because of her ability to speak to the dead.

 

No, the best candidate was the Bulgarian Minister for Magic Stoyan Zdravkov. Zdravkov was a calm, unflappable man whose steadfast nature had calmed a lot of people. Zdravkov was not obviously Dark which would aid him in getting the votes he needed from the Neutral and Grey countries. Yes, Zdravkov was the man Tom would be supporting although he would need to make contact with the man sooner rather than later.

 

Now was the monthly school governors meeting which was sure to be interesting after the huge scandal Dumbledore had managed to get himself into. His people would be sure to be trying to keep control of the board. Unfortunately, the four founders heirs had fifty percent of the votes that meant on his own Tom held twenty-five percent of votes. More given that there hadn’t been a Ravenclaw heir since Rowena herself had died.

 

Currently, the head of the board of governors was Adonias Smith. Not surprising as he was the only founder’s heir on the board. However, now that Tom had reclaimed his seats he should be able to claim a majority. Tom and his allies would hold a 51% majority which would mean that if just one Dark-aligned individual, all the Lights and Neutrals voted against him he would lose.

 

Still at the moment he was fairly popular. And none of the other individuals were Dumbledore supporters. Mainly due to the fact that only the founders’ heirs were inherited seats. The rest were chosen by the Minister of Magic meaning had there been any Dumbledore supporters they would have been forced to step down by the Minister in the wake of Dumbledore’s “warmongering” as Fudge put it.

 

Tom arrived just after Marcus Flint who was waiting for him at the Floo point in the headmaster’s office. The two of them made their way to the conference room that the meeting was being held in. It was a shame that Lucius had managed to get himself fired all those years ago or they would have held a bigger majority.

 

Not that he didn’t deserve much worse than the embarrassment of being asked to step down. Not after he had used Tom’s precious Horcrux in a bid to further his own power. That alone was deserving of death Tom thought bitterly.

 

‘Lord Flint,’ greeted Tom.

 

‘Lord Slytherin,’ Marcus said respectfully.

 

‘Call me Foma, please,’ Tom said quickly. ‘So, what do you believe will happen now that Dumbledore has been suspended.’

 

‘Well those openly loyal to Dumbledore have been removed,’ Marcus said calmly. ‘Hopefully, that will mean we can finally actually begin to change things.’

 

‘An interim headmaster will have to be appointed,’ Tom said.

 

The two of them made their way to the conference room where the other ten governors were already seated around a long mahogany table. Smith, of course, was seated at the end. Tom and Marcus took their seats at the other end of the table.

 

‘Good, now we’re all here,’ Smith said snippily.

 

If Hadrian was here he would have rolled his eyes just like James would have done thought Tom grief warring with pride. It was strange how despite never knowing either of his parents Hadrian had turned into a perfect mix of both him and James. James’ loyalty to his friends, intolerance to idiots like Smith, morals and sense of humour. He had inherited his survivors’ instincts, skills with manipulation, poker face and temper from Tom. It was strange how such opposite characteristic seemed to exist in perfect harmony with Hadrian.

 

‘We can begin,’ Smith said. ‘The first point is to welcome Lord Foma Slytherin to the board of the governors.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Tom said calmly.

 

‘Next is what we should do about the Headmaster position,’ Smith continued.

 

‘What do you mean?’ demanded Longsword. ‘Dumbledore hasn’t been removed.’

 

Umbridge let out a girlish giggle, ‘yet.’

 

‘But he has been suspended pending investigation,’ Tom said quietly.

 

‘And who knows how long that will take,’ Smith said with a sneer. ‘There has to be at least an interim Headmaster so that acceptance letters and book lists can be sent out, they can approve the new Defence teacher and teaching plans. If Dumbledore is proved innocent, of course, he can come back and take over but we can’t just grind to a halt for one man even if he is Albus Dumbledore.’

 

‘McGonagall,’

 

This suggestion came from the youngest member of the board. A olive-toned witch with dark, curly hair and dark eyes. She was probably in her early forties so she may have been taught by McGonagall.

 

Umbridge giggled once more, ‘now, now, if we do that Dumbledore will still be in charge through McGongall.’

 

 ‘Madam Umbridge is right,’ agreed Tom. ‘McGonagall is one of Dumbledore’s most loyal supporters. If Dumbledore is guilty of his crimes the Ministry shall most likely have to investigate those closest to him.’

 

The witch sneered at him, ‘let me guess you want Snape to become headmaster.’

 

‘Professor Snape is a reputable Potions Master,’ Umbridge smiled a sickly sweet smile.

 

‘But I do not think that he should be the Headmaster,’ Tom said calmly.

 

They had discussed this with Snape. Snape had never wanted to be a teacher. Had only become one after Dumbledore had left him with no choice. Once Dumbledore was finished he wanted to go back to being a Potions Maker. Maybe taking on a Masters’ student or two but no more than that.

 

Never mind even if Marcus and Tom did support Snape to become Headmaster with Snape’s terrible reputation amongst all the houses it was unlikely he would get in. Not even everyone on the Dark side would support Snape becoming headmaster. Certainly, it was unlikely that they would get enough votes to get Snape in. And if they did he would likely be forced out by the end of the year.

 

Plus, once the changes began if there was someone with obviously Dark origins like Snape as Headmaster there would be a lot of wariness that the changes were geared to turning their child to the Dark side. No, what they needed was someone neutral to be headmaster. Someone who was neutral but was open to Darker notions.

 

Out of the four Heads of House the choice was obvious. McGonagall was out because she was a staunch Light witch and Dumbledore’s follower through and through. Sprout, although she had never officially got involved in the war supported Dumbledore and feared the Dark side.

 

That left Filius Flitwick who valued intelligence over houses and was happy to help anyone who wanted to learn no matter family history, personal leanings and house. Flitwick was considered by most to be the fairest teacher of them all. Plus, with his own nature as a part-goblin Flitwick would likely be more open-minded to changes taking place especially as goblins did not view Dark and Light as British witches and wizards did.

 

‘Severus Snape may be a brilliant Potions Master but from what my son has told me his people skills are lacking,’ Tom said delicately. ‘Not a trait a Headmaster should have.’

 

‘Nor any teacher,’ muttered the witch. ‘Never mind he is exceptionally biased towards Slytherin House and his own sketchy past.’

 

‘Severus Snape was cleared of all charges,’ Umbridge smiled.

 

Tom sneered, ‘we are not here to review Professor Snape’s teaching methods nor long disproven charges. I, for one, think Professor Flitwick as the most senior member of staff should be considered.’

 

Umbridge sneered, ‘are you sure having one of his background in charge of _wizard_ children is a good idea.’

 

‘He has been for longer than I have been alive,’ Tom said coldly.

 

‘Filius has always been a very fair man,’ Lord Maguire said quietly.

 

‘Which is what Hogwarts needs as a Headmaster,’ Tom said. ‘Someone who is not going to show bias to their own House nor blame children for their bloodline.’

 

‘Pomona is a fair teacher as well,’ Smith murmured.

 

‘Pomona is happy teaching,’ Lord Maguire said calmly. ‘She would like to be Deputy Head but she would not want to give up teaching in favour of being the Headmistress.’

 

Smith frowned, ‘we can at least offer it to her – if she turns it down then we give it to Flitwick.’

 

Only four members voted for Sprout being the Headmistress. One of those were naturally Umbridge who became very sour when she realised there would be a so called half-breed in charge. Tom made a note to keep an eye out for her. He could not have the Minister’s representative making trouble or he might just have to arrange an _accident_ for her.

 

‘So its decided Filius Flitwick will be interim Headmaster until Dumbledore’s trial,’ Smith said.

 

‘At which point _if,’_ Umbridge smiled making it sound like a when and not an if, ‘Dumbledore is found guilty we will assess his tenure and decide whether or not to give him a full-time post.’

 

Tom had no doubt that Umbridge planned to sabotage Flitwick’s tenure as interim Headmaster in any way she could. Tom was really beginning to understand Lucius and Marcus’ distaste for this toad-like woman. Maybe he should remind everyone that despite the Pure-Blood Heiress she presented to the world she was the daughter and sister of a Muggle. Or preferably just remove the woman as a problem.

 

‘That seems fair,’ Tom said calmly.

 

‘Who should be the temp Head of Ravenclaw House?’ asked the woman.

 

‘Septima Vector is the only other Ravenclaw currently on staff,’ Umbridge spoke up.

 

‘And we will have to hire a temporary Charms Professor,’ Tom said. ‘Possibly becoming full-time should Dumbledore be convicted.’

 

‘To the next point of business,’ Smith said. ‘The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.’

 

‘Who has applied this year?’ Umbridge asked.

 

‘No one so far except Snape as per usual,’ Smith said with a dismissive shrug. ‘Which brings a question – what do we do if no one applies for the post who does not already have a position at Hogwarts.’

 

‘I can request the Minister to appoint a suitable Ministry approved candidate,’ Umbridge said smiling sickly.

 

Tom kept his face blank but he did not like the idea of Fudge being in charge of appointing a Ministry-approved teacher. It wasn’t a bad idea as he could appoint a senior Auror reaching retirement age who had plenty of experience and had probably trained junior Aurors. But knowing Fudge and Umbridge he would probably appoint a bureaucrat to take control of the school in his way but knew nothing about Defensive magic.

 

That would not be good for this year’s intake of school students especially when they were already behind due to the patchy teaching they had received so far. That was naturally his fault for getting angry and jinxing the job when he was a much younger man. He would have to remove the jinx so that the Defence course could actually improve.

 

‘What about Snape,’ suggested Marcus. ‘He’s a qualified Battle Magic Master so more than able to teach Defence. And he’s applied every year since he was hired but for some reason was never accepted for the job because Dumbledore did not want him.’

 

‘But what about the Potions position?’ questioned Smith.

 

‘Put an ad for Potions Master in the Daily Prophet,’ Marcus said dryly. ‘Although check with Professor if he is happy to change should we find a suitable Potions professor to take over.’

 

‘Wouldn’t want Snape to think he’s fired when he sees the ad or anything,’ the sneering witch said although she wasn’t sneering now.

 

‘Do you reckon Horace would consider coming back?’ asked Lady Kneen.

 

Horace Slughorn.

 

A jolt of fear went through Tom’s gut.

 

Slughorn was likely the only one who actually knew the steps that he had taken to prevent him from dying. If Dumbledore or his followers managed to persuade him to part with that information they could actually defeat him. He would have deal with Slughorn – preferably by Obliviating the man of all memories of that particular conversation.

 

‘Unlikely,’ Marcus said. ‘Horace is enjoying his retirement. He’s content with attending Quidditch matches whenever he wants and writing a Potions column in his spare time. I doubt he would want to come back.’

 

‘He can’t be the only Potions Master willing to teach in Britain,’ Tom said.

 

But even as he said he knew that most Potions Masters would get way more income by selling their potions than teaching. There were relatively few Potions Masters who did their Mastery because they wanted to teach. Hopefully, there would be someone who would volunteer.

 

If not he could always ask Marcus to be the Defence instructor for the year. Between his experience in the Duelling circuit and his years as a tutor he was more than qualified. He might actually like that because he could keep an eye on the Weasley brat and her pregnancy. He would have a word about that with Marcus afterwards.

 

‘Keep the Defence ad open, as well,’ Tom said. ‘We know Snape can teach in either position and we just chose the best person for the job.’

 

‘We can’t send out booklists and acceptance letters until the final decision has been made next month,’ Smith said. ‘So is there anything else we need to talk about.’

 

‘Many things,’ Tom said. ‘Hogwarts standards have fallen from second place in the world to the twenty-fourth in the space of fifty years. These falling standards have to be addressed. First, we have to look at the worst performing subjects. History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts being at the top of the list which is alarming considering how important both these subjects are.’

 

‘If we could keep a Defence teacher,’ muttered Smith.

 

‘Is it true that there is a jinx on the position?’ question Tom.

 

‘So Dumbledore claims,’ Marcus said frowning at him.

 

‘Has he ever had a Cursebreaker to undo it?’ asked Tom.

 

Umbridge smiled, ‘Professor Dumbledore is under the impression it was cast by a certain Dark wizard and that it is impossible to undo so has never felt the need to have a Cursebreaker inspect it.’

 

‘Even at the cost of our children’s education,’ Tom said sounding horrified.

 

Of course, Dumbledore had been right because Tom had used Blood Magic to curse Hogwarts. Due to his ancestor being one of the four to lay down the foundation wards it was impossible to dismantle. Not that anyone had to know that except Haran naturally who would claim to have undone the curse when really it would be Tom.

 

Lord Maguire nodded, ‘that should have been ages ago really. It might result in nothing but even if they can’t remove it they may have suggestions on how to get around it.’

 

‘And as for History of Magic Professor Binns has been the History Professor since 1680,’ Umbridge said coolly. ‘He has taught every young witch and wizard that has come through Hogwarts.’

 

‘Given that roughly 11% of OWLs are passed and only one or two students go onto study at NEWT level that is not something that Hogwarts should show any pride in,’ Tom said dryly. ‘Tradition for the sake of tradition is a dangerous road to go down when it begins to prevent progress from being made. Never mind, I doubt anyone gets taught anything beyond his date of death which would have been 1800s at the very latest. That means he’s completely missing two Wizarding Wars which completely shook the Wizarding World to its core.’

 

‘Ah, but progress for the sake of progress should be prohibited,’ Umbridge said.

 

‘But change for the sake of success should be encouraged,’ Lord Maguire said coolly. ‘Maybe an outside, neutral opinion is exactly what Hogwarts needed.’

 

Obviously, he was talking about Tom believing he had attended Durmstrang. Not knowing that Tom’s knowledge of other schools came from his studies in his twenties. He had done courses in many of the foreign schools learning as much as he could about magic so that when he came back he was appalled at the state of Britain. He tried to change things but Dumbledore blocked him at every turn forcing Tom to take a more vigilant approach to reform.

 

‘Thank you,’ Tom said. ‘Anyway, I’m not saying we should exorcise Binns. He is welcome to his classroom and teach an empty classroom.’

 

‘I doubt he’d notice,’ Oakden Hobday said with a snort.

 

Smith nodded, ‘no Oakden I doubt he would. So an advertisement for the History and Potions professor position, anything else that needs to be discussed today?’

 

‘Have you forgotten the fact that the Headmaster is currently being investigated for child abuse,’ Tom said coolly. ‘We have no idea how far this rot goes within the Hogwarts staff, itself. I think the Board of Governors has to launch a review into Hogwarts staff and teaching practices.’

 

‘There has in the past been a High Inquisitor appointed if an inquiry into Hogwarts has to be launched,’ Lord Maguire said. ‘They have to be a member of this board and independently judge teachers. They have the power to sack but not to hire teachers. All their decisions can be appealed to the rest of Governors.’

 

Umbridge smiled smoothly, ‘who would be appointed as the Inquisitor.’

 

‘It would be random,’ Maguire said. ‘Simple luck of the draw.’

 

‘We can do that now,’ Tom suggested.

 

He did not want Umbridge to have the time to think up a plan where she would definitely be drawn. Tom considered putting himself forward but if everything went according to plan he would be Chief Warlock so would have no time to do also be High Inquisitor. Marcus wouldn’t be allowed if he was also the Defence Professor. Unfortunately, though there were several Dark-aligned individuals there were none he knew personally. Out of the four individuals who put their name forward it was Dolores Umbridge who became the High Inquisitor much to Tom’s disgust.

 

‘So how are we planning on going about this?’ asked Lady Kneen.

 

‘If we are really serious about raising Hogwarts standards it is not just our opinion that is needed. I may be able to see what I like about Durmstrang but my knowledge of the good and bad points of Hogwarts are finite. You may be able to see what you like but you will always be biased due to your experiences. I think the best thing to do is to produce a survey of Hogwarts for teachers, current students and the recent batch of graduates to comment what they like, don’t like and could be improved on.’

 

‘You want changes of this magnitude to be decided by _children_?’ sneered Umbridge.

 

Tom kept his voice blank as the foul woman reminded him of the caretakers he had most hated at the orphanage. Those who believed children should be seen and not heard. Those who had made him go through more exorcisms than he cared to remember.

 

‘Of course not,’ Tom said diplomatically.

 

His face didn’t display his want to murder this foul woman in all the ways she hated. It was obvious she didn’t believe the rumours or if she did she believed what Albus Dumbledore had painted her like. Tom had not forgotten that this was the woman who had suggested painting his son as brain-addled.

 

‘We will decide what points should be taken into consideration but it is they who will already be able to see the problems,’ Tom explained.

 

‘But they’re children,’ grimaced Umbridge.

 

‘You are truly ignorant if you think that the majority of students do not wish to make the most of their time here,’ Tom said. ‘No matter what they may say to their peers. Of course, there will be those who don’t fill it in or make a joke out of it but that does not mean they do not get a say in their education.’

 

‘I personally think it’s a great idea,’ Lady Kneen agreed. ‘What questions should be included on it?’

 

‘A section on their opinion on each of the subjects the teachers is a given,’ Lord Maguire said. ‘Including their Heads of Houses, Deputy-Head and Headmaster.’

 

‘Then we should also include any additional subjects they would like to see added and why,’ Tom said.

 

‘English should be added,’ murmured Marcus. ‘Do you know how many children a year the Heads of House have to give personal tutoring to because they come to Hogwarts barely knowing how to read or not at all.’

 

Tom nodded knowing Marcus was right whilst Muggle raised children had the benefit of Muggle primary schools magical children did not. That meant they relied on their tutors. But if they could not afford tutors they would just be taught by their parents or a local witch or wizard who agreed to teach all the local kids. That meant their reading, writing and maths would levels would be pretty much determined by how much their “teacher” knew and how well they could teach. Really this should be addressed far before they came to Hogwarts.

 

‘It would certainly take a weight of the Heads of Houses,’ Marcus said. ‘They’ve been asking for something to be done about the substandard literacy levels for years.’

 

‘Then we should ask for their opinion on the Hogwarts environment especially inter-house cooperation and rivalry,’ Tom said quietly.

 

They spent the next hour and a half writing up the survey which would be sent out with the morning post with Hogwarts school OWLs. As well as the ads for English and Potions and the letters to Professors Snape and Flitwick. The English ad would be in tomorrow’s Daily prophet and they would begin advertising for the Potions position as soon as Snape gave his okay.

 

Then the meeting was over. It had been a long meeting but Tom felt satisfied that progress was finally being made at Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was out of the picture. Next month when it was revealed exactly how much they were letting down their children Tom would be vindicated in his desire to change things. And it would not just be coming him but from the students and teachers themselves.

 

‘Marcus,’ Tom said. ‘Would you mind coming over to discuss Hadrian’s tutoring.’

 

Marcus nodded, ‘of course, Foma.’

 

Less than fifteen minutes later the two wizards found themselves back in Tom’s office. Marcus was as pleased about how things had gone as Tom. He could see how much things needed to change and now it looked like they were finally have a chance.

 

‘There is but one problem,’ Tom said.

 

‘Umbridge,’

 

‘Umbridge,’ agreed Tom with a sneer. ‘Tell me what kind of a woman is she. What “accidents” may she find herself in.’

 

Marcus sighed, ‘not many. Unfortunately, Umbridge is a straight laced as they come. Seems to exist of nothing but her work and her cats although if rumours are to be believed she has a prolific blackmail business.’

 

 ‘Now that I can use,’ Tom couldn’t help the devilish smirk that spread across his face. ‘If she is a blackmailer it would not be impossible to believe that one of her victims tried to steal back the evidence. Things ended up getting violent and she ended up dead. All we need is a fall guy to take the blame!’

 

‘Smith,’ Marcus said without hesitation.

 

Tom smirked knowing that removing the popular neutral Lord would be only beneficial to them. It would mean he would likely win the Chief Warlock elections by a landslide majority. Currently Smith was the second most popular runner after Tom so with him gone there would be little chance that anyone else could win.

 

‘There is another thing,’ Tom said. ‘How would you feel about being the Defence Professor?’

 

‘It would mean we could teach the truth about Light and Dark magic, carefully,’ mused Marcus. ‘I would have to work around my time-table for those tutoring students I have but even if we agreed to meet in the evenings and weekends it might work.’

 

‘This is not an order,’ Tom said quietly. ‘It is your decision. Take as much time as you need to. Talk to your students about how it would work. However, you might find it advantageous to be close to Miss Weasley over the next few months.’


	61. Old and New Alliances

** Chapter Sixty-One **

** Old and New Alliances **

It was a week and two days since the meeting with the board of governors. Things had been going well since then. Marcus had decided that he wanted to keep an eye on the Weasley girl to make sure she wasn’t taking any foolish risks and didn’t harm the children when they were born.

 

Thus, he had been hired without a single protest as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Naturally, that meant he could no longer be both teacher and on the Board of Governors so was forced the resign. Lucius had been reappointed as a governor by Fudge who Lucius had helped to forget the accusations of blackmail that occurred two years previously with a generous donation.

 

Meanwhile, Flitwick had happily accepted the position as interim headmaster and Vector as the new Head of Ravenclaw house. That left the Charms, History and English posts which were currently being applied to. They had interviews would occur at the next Board of Governor meeting.

 

They would also have to go over the survey responses which were already flooding back. Several of the core subject teachers had already expressed how little time they had with teaching all seven years, usually several classes per year, marking homework and exams. It meant they barely had time to take interest in the students which was especially difficult when they had other duties like being Heads of House and their own families. Apparently, they only managed that by prolific use of personal Time Turners.

 

Tom remembered when he was young there were two teachers for all the core classes but for some reason neither Dumbledore nor the school board had not seen the need to hire additional teaching staff when the previous teachers retired.  That was something that should be changed. It was not advisable to use Time Turners and quite honestly would be only marginally more expensive hiring more staff than renting Time Turners from the Department of Mysteries.

 

Additionally, Haran Nott had been booked in to check out the curse on the Defence position at the beginning of August. That would mean when Tom removed the curse they could actually keep a Defence position. Not that Marcus was planning to stay past the year as he only wanted to be around to keep an eye on the Weasley harlot. But removing the curse would actually attract more applicants to the post who had no wish to expose themselves to the dangers of Lord Voldemort’s curse.

 

Currently, Tom was attending a meeting with King Ragnok. They had been allies in the past as Tom had promised the goblins equal rights should he manage to take control of the Wizengamot which he was closer than ever to doing so. Quite honestly the current government were fools for not already doing so. It was better to keep positive relations with those who held your money and could quite literally hold the whole country at ransom if they so choose to. The only reason they didn’t was because they did not want a full blown civil war any more than the wizards did. Most goblin rebellions were small scale lead by a group of dissatisfied goblins not the government themself.

 

‘King Ragnok,’ greeted Tom in goblin-tongue with a nod. ‘May the gold flow forever in your favour.’

 

‘Lord Slytherin,’ the King greeted. ‘May the blood your enemies be fresh upon your blade.’

 

Tom smiled a closed lip smile, ‘may I once again be guaranteed your continued support in upcoming struggle.’

 

Ragnok’s black eyes bored into Tom’s dark brown ones. Tom didn’t react knowing that this was nothing but intimidation tactics. He just smirked slightly at the goblin King making it clear he was not afraid.

 

‘This would be a risky venture for the goblin nation to be involved in,’ Ragnok finally spoke. ‘If we were suspected of being involved it could cause the Ministry to come down hard on Gringotts.’

 

‘They would not dare, King Ragnok,’ Tom said. ‘Not when you hold their gold. Besides the Ministry of Magic view you as little more than animals which is not right.’

 

‘And you do not?’ Ragnok asked.

 

‘No, I do not,’ Tom said voice low and cool. ‘The goblin nation are excellent warriors and even better businessmen. I view the goblin nation as the best allies you could ask for and the most dangerous enemies you would never want.

 

‘That is why I wish for us to be allied. For too long have those of us who do not fit in with Light-wizards’ version of right been forced into hiding what we are so that the weak can prosper. And I say no longer shall I be content to do nothing but suffer side by side!’

 

‘Well spoken, Lord Slytherin,’ mused Ragnok. ‘But history speaks.’

 

Tom forcefully kept his face blank knowing that this was the most important part of the conversation. Ragnok already shared his beliefs but after Tom’s fall from grace all those years ago he did not trust him to be able to carry out his plans. However, things were different now; he had an heir to carry on his noble work should he be defeated once more.

 

‘My fall was unfortunate,’ Tom admitted. ‘A series of cowardly manipulations by Albus Dumbledore using my life-mate and childe to trap me. Dumbledore and his followers will be dealt with for their actions and should I falter my childe will take on the task.’

 

Ragnok nodded, ‘what do you wish from the goblin nation?’

 

‘To not aid or betray me and mine the Ministry,’ Tom said calmly.

 

‘The goblin nation has no wish to help those who see us as beasts,’ Ragnok said.

 

Tom smiled, ‘of course. To discretely supply paperwork and weapons to my people should we need it.’

 

Ragnok gave a toothy leer, ‘for either of those services you shall need to pay.’

 

‘For the products, of course,’ Tom said. ‘As well as fifteen percent for the discretion.’

 

‘Twenty-five percent,’ Ragnok argued back.

 

‘Twenty percent,’ argued Tom. ‘Fifteen when we overturn the law not allowing goblins to carry wands.’

 

‘That’s fine,’ Ragnok said. ‘Additionally, the law barring goblins from possessing property outside goblin soil must be overturned.’

 

‘Indeed,’ Tom said.

 

It was a stupid law which claimed to be preventing Muggles from seeing goblins who were clearly not human. But there were plenty of properties not in the Muggle world that goblins could own. Never mind with glamours and Muggle-repelling wards it should be possible to own property as long as they were smart. No, the real reason for this law was because wizards knew what crafty business men goblins were so wanted to prevent any competition.

 

‘In return if it comes to a war you will lend us your army in times of need,’ Tom said.

 

Ragnok growled, ‘only once the law has been overturned.’

 

 

 

_# # #_

 

‘Lord Slytherin,’

 

Stoyan greeted the tall, handsome, dark haired man with a shake as they sat down in the small café in Prints Striĭt which was Bulgaria’s main shopping district. The man looked only a few years younger than Stoyan himself. However, after twenty years on the Auror Taskforce before venturing into politics Stoyan was well aware how misleading appearances could be.

 

Stoyan had been shocked and alarmed when his older sister had forwarded a request for a morning tea with Lord Slytherin himself. If the rumours were true the man was the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. And from what Darina and her husband didn’t say it appeared that the rumours were true.

 

Stoyan had never publicly supported the Dark Lord nor had he signed up with the Death Eaters because he knew should suspicion fall on him he would be forced to resign. However, he had always sympathised with the Death Eaters. And had been a bit too open when chatting with his Death Eater brother-in-law.

 

Still the idea of a private meeting with the Dark Lord was more than a little terrifying. However, Stoyan knew if the Dark Lord had wanted to kill him there would be no private meetings. He would have just had him killed.

 

No, Stoyan the Dark Lord did not want him dead. No, the Dark Lord wanted to make sure that the Supreme Mugwump was of Dark persuasion and had his ear. It was possible that he was speaking to all the Dark elects but Stoyan doubted it as if he backed several candidates his followers would all vote differently making it less likely that Stoyan would succeed in become the Supreme Mugwump. And the fact that Stoyan was the Dark candidate with the best chance of being elected made it more likely that he was seeking Stoyan out alone.

 

However, if Foma Slytherin really was Lord Voldemort would it harm his chances by becoming bedfellows with him. Certainly, many of the Dark representatives would be more likely to vote for him if they knew he was being supported by the Dark Lord. Of course, the Light would not but they would not vote for him anyway.

 

It was the Neutral and Grey representatives who Stoyan was most worried about. Stoyan sent out some of his analysts to discretely find out what the other representatives thought of the Dark Lord. It turned out few believed that Foma Slytherin was the Dark Lord. Most had taken his story at face value. That he was just another rich businessman with Dark leanings. That was good that meant he would not lose votes by meeting with him. He might actually gain them.

 

‘Minister,’ smiled Tom charismatically. ‘I am glad that you chose to meet with me.’

 

‘I always make time to meet with potential backers Stoyan said quietly, smiling all the time.

 

Of course, Stoyan hadn’t had much of a choice in meeting with Slytherin or not. Had he decided not to agree the Dark Lord would have taken that as a refusal to ally with his cause. Should that happen the Dark Lord would be forced to back someone less popular and would likely remove the candidate more likely to win. Stoyan had known soon as Darina had asked for a meeting on Lord Slytherin’s behalf and not denied the possibility that he was the Dark Lord that he would have to attend.

 

Or die.

 

‘How is Britain treating you?’ asked Stoyan. ‘There are many rumours about you in the paper.’

 

‘You shouldn’t listen to everything the Daily Prophet says,’ Slytherin said calmly. ‘Especially given the appalling state of British politics.’

 

‘Yes, I had heard the charges the previous Supreme Mugwump has been accused of,’ Stoyan said quietly. ‘I suppose the world should be thanking you for bringing them to light or we would not be able to fix the mess that Dumbledore made.’

 

‘Never mind the terrible anti-Dark agenda that has Britain on the verge of magical extinction,’ Slytherin continued.

 

‘Yes, I have read Master Baggio’s predictions for what should happen should Britain continue to path they are on,’ Stoyan said.

 

If Baggio was right and Britain continued to suppress Dark magics the imbalance would cause all British magic to warp itself. Britain would be completely destroyed leaving a blackhole-type-mass of magic where it had been. It would begin to suck the whole world’s magic in leaving nothing.

 

‘I wonder what should happen should a Light sympathiser replace Dumbledore either in the ICW or the British Wizengamot,’ Stoyan murmured.

 

‘Indeed,’ agreed Slytherin. ‘It is why I returned to Britain to fix the mess that Albus Dumbledore and Light have made of things.’

 

‘But you will need supporters internationally,’ Stoyan pointed out.

 

Stoyan knew he was being very upfront with the Dark Lord. However, they were in a public setting and Stoyan had already spotted one photographer taking shots of them together. The Dark Lord would hardly kill him in a public place nor just after they had met. Not if he wanted to continue being the slandered Lord. Plus, the Dark Lord had more interest in keeping Stoyan alive then having him dead.

 

‘Of course,’ Slytherin said. ‘And if you are to have any chance of beating the Light candidates you will need support of the other Dark representatives.’

 

 ‘Yes, yes, of course,’ Stoyan agreed.

 

‘I can help you there,’ smiled Slytherin. ‘As well as with funding for your campaign.’

 

‘I’m sure you can,’ Stoyan agreed. ‘And in return?’

 

Stoyan was no fool. He knew full well that in the game of politics nothing came from free. And accepting a deal from a Dark Lord would be full of strings. Not that he had much of a choice. If he didn’t do as was asked the Dark Lord would remove him from the running one way or another.

 

‘All I ask is you lend me an ear from time to time,’ Slytherin said.

 

Stoyan knew exactly who he was getting into bed with so was understandably wary. However, he also knew that the Dark Lord could be his most valuable ally. And that when it came down to it he had very little choice but to accept the offer.

 

‘Funding is always appreciated,’ smiled Stoyan. ‘And should I get in I will be more than happy to listen to advice of learned individual’s such as yourself.’

 

 

 

_# # #_

 

The night after meeting with the Bulgarian Minister for Magic Tom was hundreds of miles away entering a dark castle in Transylvania. Unlike the Muggle world Romania and Transylvania were two separate nation. Romania was ruled by witches and wizards who had a very strict anti-human policy. Transylvania, on the other hand, was ruled by the Vampire King and considered a safe haven to most non-humans but it operated on much simpler rules than the rest of the world.

 

Tom walked calmly through the echoing halls of Vasile Castle behind the human butler. Tom was lead into the high-ceilinged ballroom. Vampire King Neculai Vasile was seated in an ornate black and gold throne. Several members of the Coven Council milled behind him.

 

Neculai Vasile was a tall man with long, thick ebony hair framing a square, pale face. Silver-blue eyes shone clearly through the dark, barely-lit room. He wore old-style black robes and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties although it was impossible to tell how old the vampire was although rumours said that he had was roughly a thousand years.

 

‘Your majesty,’ Voldemort tipped his head. ‘It is a pleasure to see you once more.’

 

‘And you too, Lord Voldemort,’ Vasile responded.

 

‘I heard of the Gustaffson Coven’s tragedy,’ Tom said darkly.

 

The Gustaffsons were a Swedish coven who just five days ago the coven leader’s thirteen-year-old daughter was killed by the Swedish Brottsbekämpningsteamet. They claimed it had been in defence of an innocent family who had been Flooed to inform they were being attacked by vampires. Ignoring the fact that the child hadn’t gone through her transition so would not have attacked them. From what they understood the young vampire had been friends with a young wizard whose parents had freaked out when they realised they had a vampire in the house. The Brottsbekämpningsteamet had stormed in wands blazing and killed the child without questioning the right of their actions.

 

And the sad thing was this incident was in no way isolated. Whole vampire covens were being wiped out by their Ministries who feared their powers. It didn’t matter the age or whether the vampire had ever killed just that they were vampires. The vampires had withdrawn into their communities and become more and more angry.

 

But they were of magical design. They deserved to be free of persecution so long as they fed safely without harming humans. Their children deserved not to be slaughtered because they were born. Tom had always been disgusted by his fellow humans’ habit of doing slaughtering innocent children but now with his own child who had been groomed to die by the Light he was even more disgusted.

 

‘And it is not just the Gustaffsons who have suffered at the hands of the Light,’ Tom continued. ‘It is all of us who do not fit with the Light’s opinion of what is “good”.’

 

‘Goodness is subjective,’ murmured Vasile.

 

Tom nodded, ‘indeed. If the Light have their way they will eradicate Dark magic which will destroy earth itself!’

 

Vasile nodded, ‘I’ve heard the warnings of our Seers and Alchemists. There has been much debate about what we can do to prevent the horrors foretold. Currently, the Light hold the power. A failed coup will do nothing but harden their feelings to the Dark side of Magic. As I am sure you remember?’

 

Tom forced himself not to react to Vasile’s comment. He regretted much of what he had done in the years that James had been taken from him. Not just trying to kill Hadrian and abandoning James to Dumbledore but the senseless murders he had committed out of anger than need.

 

‘I am aware of that,’ Tom said icily. ‘Taking over by force will never work.’

 

‘Ah you plan to use the already established order to change things before it is too late,’ Vasile said calmly. ‘And you already have Britain under your sway. If things go the way you plan you could be Chief Warlock in little over a month.’

 

‘Indeed,’ Tom agreed.

 

‘But whilst Britain is the closest to destroying us all with the imbalance between Dark and Light it is not the only country that is on that path,’ Vasile said.

 

‘And that is why all those of the Dark must rally together – all tongues, races, witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves,’ Tom said.

 

Tom said knowing that he was throwing the kneazle amongst the pixies. But he couldn’t ally with both the werewolves and vampires without informing the other of the truth. If he did then it would destroy their alliance somewhere down the road.

 

‘Because how can we counter the Light if we are too busy fighting each other,’ Tom continued grimly. ‘Can I once more count on your aid?’

 

‘I do not like the idea of allying with mutts,’ grimaced Vasile. ‘However, magic is in dire straits and something does need to be done. But I cannot agree without the support to entire Council.’

 

‘I understand,’ Tom said.

 

‘I trust you will be willing to plead your case before the council on the day of the new moon,’ Vasile requested.

 

‘Of course,’ Tom said softly.

 

 

 

_# # #_

 

Four days later and it was the new moon. Tom had by then returned to Britain although he would be pleading his case to the Vampires tonight but he had no doubt of their support. The coven leaders were by in large ancient vampires who knew the risks that leaving the Light in power for much longer.

 

This, morning, however, Tom was in the Quantock hills in England. It had taken many weeks to locate where the Greyback pack were currently given that they were a nomadic pack. Fenrir never stayed in one place for more than a few weeks. It was why the Greyback pack was one of the last packs left in Britain since the legalisation preventing werewolves from meeting in groups of more than four was introduced by Umbridge.

 

Tom was greeted at the pack’s boundary line by a short, slim male werewolf in his early-mid thirties with dark hair and black eyes. The young man who would probably been about James’ age had he lived gasped in surprise and recognition when Tom approached. Tom gave the young man a quelling look not willing to deal with his awe or fear.

 

‘I would like to see Alpha Greyback,’ Tom instructed.

 

‘Yes, of course, Lord Voldemort,’ the young man said.

 

Tom was as always amused by the way that the werewolves were completely flippant about his name whilst the wizards couldn’t hear the word Voldemort without flinching. To them it was just Tom’s title just as Alpha was Greyback’s. Actually, they would consider it disrespectful to call him anything else.

 

‘Of course, Lord Voldemort,’ the black-eyed man said.

 

Tom followed the dark-haired man into a clearing hidden from the world by a forest of dense trees. Tom felt a shudder as he was led through the newly erected wards. There was a village of tents, caravans, wooden and stone magically constructed dwellings. Tom was lead into a large yellowing tent which had probably once been white.

 

The Greyback Pack were all in the communal tent eating their dinner which seemed to be beef. Upon Tom’s arrival many of the pack reacted with fear and wariness. They could smell the humanity upon him and humans had done nothing but harm them. Fenrir and some of the older wolves stood up surprise in their eyes.

 

‘Alpha Greyback,’ greeted Tom.

 

‘Lord Voldemort,’ Greyback returned. ‘I had heard rumours that you were back.’

 

Tom smiled, ‘indeed.’

 

Greyback stood up murmuring something to the tall white-haired werewolf to his righthand side. He dismissed the young werewolf back to his post. The Alpha werewolf left the communal tent and lead Tom to a shed towards the back of the camp.

 

‘So, Fenrir how’s the pack?’ asked Tom.

 

Fenrir sighed, ‘we had to move two days ago after the Ministry began sniffing around.’

 

‘You’ve got settled quickly,’ Tom said softly.

 

‘We’re used to it,’ Fenrir replied bitterly. ‘We never remain in the same place for more than a few weeks.’

 

‘It seems like it is even worse than it was fourteen years ago,’ Tom sighed grimly. ‘I take it the Ministry and the public are still buying into the rumours that were being spread fourteen years ago.’

 

Dumbledore had always claimed that Greyback liked to bite and turn children which to most seemed to be a paedophilic thing to do. Of course, one Greyback didn’t _like_ to bite children. And he certainly had no specific like of turning children.

 

The problem was that the Ministry viewed born-werewolves as creatures because they spent their first nine months to a year in wolf form. The Ministry sentenced born wolves to death whether they could transform or not. This lead to their parents’ biting them because if they could prove that they had been born human, that’s mean they would not be executed without good reason. Of course, the Ministry’s idea of good reason was hardly good. Parents viewed biting their children the same way that many parents’ viewed vaccines – they hated to see their children in pain but it was better than dead.

 

Hence, the turning of a human to a werewolf was also a death sentence. Fenrir had long since taken responsibility for the biting of all the children in his back whether it was him or their parents. This had led to Dumbledore and the pack propagating the child predator werewolf even if there was nothing sexual in a werewolf biting. It was just to sensationalise and turn the Wizarding World on the werewolf population.

 

Fenrir snorts, ‘that Umbridge bitch didn’t help.’

 

‘We have to prove that born werewolves and werewolves are as sentient as any wizard,’ Tom said. ‘And none deserve to be executed for what they are,’ Tom said grimly. ‘Then we can prove that you have not turned any of the children that have been attributed to you.’

 

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, ‘I doubt they would listen even my … even my own kind do not believe me.’

 

Tom smirked, ‘Dumbledore is about to go away for kidnapping and child abuse amongst other things. That leaves the position of Chief Warlock wide open. Then I can open an investigation into the deplorable treatment of werewolves so the truth can come out. Are you with me?’

 

Fenrir gave Tom a flat yellow eyed stare, ‘being allied with you gave the Ministry a strong excuse to turn on us.’

 

‘I doubt they needed an excuse,’ Tom commented.

 

‘Maybe not,’ Fenrir said. ‘But you stopped pursuing justice for our peoples. I understand the toll losing your mate had on you but you were our leader and you put your feelings before your people.’

 

‘I know,’ Tom said.

 

Had anyone else said this Tom would have not reacted well. But this was Fenrir Greyback who was his ally and not his follower so he could not expect to treat him like the Death Eaters did but he had forgotten that after James had been taken. Never mind that he had also lost his mate to the Light side. Along with their infant son who had only just been able to turn human.

 

‘I failed you and all magical people,’ Tom said. ‘And I fell into _Dumbledore’s_ trap.’

 

‘Oh?’ Fenrir looked unimpressed.

 

‘The same thing that happened to your child,’ Tom said grimly.

 

Fenrir’s intelligent dark blue eyes understood, ‘that means Harry Potter is your child.’

 

‘Dumbledore knew I was unable to harm him so indoctrinated him to use as a weapon against me,’ Tom said grimly. ‘I should have known there was more to James’ betrayal than met the eye!’

 

‘But he broke through the conditioning,’ murmured Fenrir.

 

Tom nodded sadly, ‘only after realising he was being betrayed by those he loved. Dumbledore is now suspended from his positions and will be going down for kidnapping and child neglect amongst other things. Then we will control the Ministry of Magic and things shall change!’

 

Fenrir smiled a toothy smile, ‘and about time too.’


	62. Timeline

** Timeline **

**I have been asked for a timeline of the last few days as a lot has taken place in quick succession. So here were are.**

** 21/6/95 **

**00:00** Voldemort’s Resurrection Ritual **.** Followed by Severus showing Dumbledore the fully clear Dark mark. Dumbledore calls Fudge, McGonagall and Moody where they are                  informed of Voldemort’s return. After the meeting Sirius is brought to the Dark Lord by Snape

 **3:00** Fudge summons his most trusted advisors to talk about Dumbledore’s warmongering **.** At the same time Dumbledore is reconvening the Order.

 **5:00** Harry wakes up after a nightmare and sneaks of to Malfoy Manor.

 **10:00** Lucius wakes Harry up. Narcissa interrupts them. Harry returns to Le Fay Palace whilst Narcissa decides to divorce Lucius.

 **10:30** Tom and Harry go to Gringotts after a talk about Lucius and James. At the same time Lucius goes to the Daily prophet offices where he encourages Cuff to publish an                 article about Dumbledore’s senility.

 **11:30** After setting up the fake family tree Harry and Tom go to the Ministry of Magic.

 **12:00** Dumbledore summons Ginny to his office during her lunch break to talk about his plans for Harry. Dumbledore receives the letters from the Ministry causing him to                   rush to the Ministry of Magic. Amelia and Fudge chase Dumbledore away and invite Lord Slytherin to speak with them in Fudge’s office. Meanwhile Dumbledore                           informs his closest followers of Harry’s defection. After the meeting Fred and George talk about Hermione’s disappearance and Dumbledore’s plans and inform Harry                 of Dumbledore’s plans.

 **12:30** McGonagall receives Harry’s withdrawal letter. The Weasleys turn up explaining that Harry and Hermione are missing. She then goes to Dumbledore where they                            summon Amelia about Hermione’s disappearance. Amelia has the Aurors search for Hermione.

 **1:20** Tom and Harry meet Rita Skeeter.

 **1:30** After running errands Lucius returns home to find Narcissa has already drawn up the divorce papers which they finalise the details.

 **2:00** Harry turns up at Lucius’ with his glamours gone.

 **6:00** Madam Bones informs the Grangers that Hermione is missing after Hogwarts and Hogsmeade have been thoroughly searched. Amelia then returns to Hogwarts where                she conducts interviews.

 **7:00** The Order of the Phoenix meet to discuss the day’s revelations.

 **9:00** Harry returns home from Lucius’.

 **12:00** The Death Eaters are called.

** 22/6/95 **

**00:30** Snape returns to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore of the meeting whilst the rest of the Death Eaters attend the Dark Lord’s feast.

 **8:00/9:00** Tom reads the Daily Prophet in the morning and wakes Harry up to show him the article. The Slytherins have breakfast and then force Pettigrew to admit that he was playing both sides. Tom changes his memories and contacts Amelia to let her know that a Death Eater had been caught trying to break in.

Amelia had been about to leave for Hogwarts when she receives the call. Amelia is surprised to find Pettigrew there. Pettigrew is arrested and Amelia interviews the Slytherins.

                At the same time in Egypt (9:00 Egyptian time) Bill tells Gringotts what he knows about Dumbledore.

 **8:30** Percy tells Fudge, Tom and Amelia of Dumbledore’s plans.

 **9:00** Amelia interviews Pettigrew. After wards she visits the Slytherins.

 **9:30**         Narcissa and Lucius come to talk to Draco whilst Amelia begins her interviews at Hogwarts.

 **10:00** Lucius and Narcissa come to talk to Harry.

 **11:30** Plans are made for Dumbledore’s latest scheming

 **12:30/1:30** The eldest Weasley brothers meet up in Diagon Alley for lunch.

 **3:40** Marcus donates his semen. Marcus and Whitehead gives it to Snape who gives it to Dumbledore.

  **8:30** Fred and George meet up with Harry and Tom where they are swayed to the Dark side.

              Molly and Arthur find out that Percy has been appointed Junior Undersecetary to the Minister for Magic

              Molly and Arthur confront Percy leading to Molly kicking Percy out and Percy leaving

**23/6/95**

 

 **9:00**       Healer Whitehead arrives back at his practice where the unlocked door and downed wards have been discovered

              Senior Auror Tuckett is sent to investigate the "theft" of Marcus' semen

              Molly and Ginny meet with Dumbledore who reveals that Snape has the semen

              Molly pulls Ginny out of Hogwarts

 **4:00** Bill gets interrogated by the goblins in Egypt

 **10:30** Ginny gets inseminated 

**25/6/95**

**4:00**       Harry and Lucius discuss baby names. They have sex where they are interrupted by Tom who insists on dinner.

**1/7/95**

**9:30** Ginny confirms that she is pregnant

 **1:30** Molly informs Arthur that Ginny is pregnant supposedly with Harry's child

**2/7/95**

**8:00** Harry, Tom and their lawyer meet the older Weasley boys where they agree to testify against Dumbledore in return for dropping the charges against Ron and Molly

**3/7/95**

             Hogwarts students return home

 **9:00**       Amelia investigates Moody's disappearance

             Barty claims his seats as Balthazar Crouch, the American illegitimate son of Barty Crouch Sr.

 **4:30** Lucius and Harry go on a date

**4/7/95**

            Harry wakes up in Malfoy Manor and has breakfast with Draco where they talk

            Harry comes back where he has an argument about Lucius with his father resulting in Harry fainting forcing Tom to make peace with Lucius

**5/7/95**

****           Wizengamot meeting resulting in Dumbledore being forced out of power

            The older brothers are informed that Ginny is pregnant

            Dumbledore and Doge come to inform them of the results of the Wizengamot

            Fred and George reveal to Bill and Charlie there suspicions of line theft

            The eldest Weasley boys disown themselves becoming Morants

** 6/7/95           **

            The Weasleys read the Daily Prophet announcing the eldest Weasley brothers disowning themselves and becoming Morants

** 7/7/95 **

           The Slytherins and Morants have dinner followed by a meeting with Amelia Bones

**10/7/95**

          ICW members running for the position of Supreme Mugwump put their names forward

**13/7/95**

         Board of governors meeting

**22/7/95**

       Tom and King Ragnok renew their alliance

**23/7/95**

       Tom meets Stoyan Zdravkov the Supreme Mugwump candidate

        Tom meets with the Vampire King

**27/7/95**

       Tom meets with Fenrir Greyback


End file.
